The First Fall
by Earendil3
Summary: The heroes who stopped the Grave Eclipse return home, but the conflict has just begun. The countryside has erupted in war, and great villains are rising in every corner of the world. The adepts will need to unravel the mysteries of the past to save Weyard. The story includes chapters written from the perspective of all sixteen playable characters from the series.
1. Spirit of the Woods

_**Spirit of the Woods**_

Howling filled the autumn air. The sound spread readily through the plateau's crags and caves. At his father's cabin, Matthew spent half his adolescence on the plateau, and knew the sound of a pack getting its prize. It was easy for him to identify any of the plateau creatures by sound or sight. The coyotes Matthew heard tended to hunt in packs. They were hard to catch a glimpse of, as they emerged close to dusk. Hearing their call now meant camp would have to be made soon.

Matthew's father told him that the mountains and the vale were once home to mountain goats and falcons. That was before the range was replaced by a crater after the Golden Sun Event. When rivers dried, mountains blown to bits, and entire islands sunk, seemingly on the whim of the gods, the wildlife was forced to adapt. Isaac and his companions often faced disapproval for the changes, sometimes catastrophic in scale, and had to live with it for the past thirty years. As he grew older Matthew began to understand that even the Warriors of Vale second guessed their decision.

Matthew considered that he might finally be able to relate to the guilt his father dealt with. Only months earlier his group had been inadvertently responsible for a disaster that touched most of Angara; the Grave Eclipse. The reception and celebration in Belinsk and the emotional goodbyes with his companions had taken his mind off it. But the guilt came back full force on the trek back to the cabin. Corpses of the shadow beasts littered the countryside offered constant reminders. Matthew and his friends, Tyrell and Karis, had to bury the bodies of the monsters' victims more than once.

Tyrell and Karis walked ahead of Matthew by ten yards as they grew closer and closer to the cabin where they would be reunited with Isaac and Garet. The quest, and especially the events at Apollo's Sanctum, drew Karis and Tyrell, who typically bickered, closer together. It seemed to have had that effect on all of them. Matthew's thoughts drifted to Sveta.

"Here." Tyrell grunted his intention to make camp for the night. He dropped his massive bag to the ground and a cloud of dust enveloped it.

 _Too open,_ Matthew almost said before he remembered it was over. No more nightmarish monsters to fight tooth and nail. Matthew wondered if the paranoia that accompanied hiking the lands that fell under the eclipse's dark cover would ever go away.

Karis nodded, "I guess this works." She placed her bag on the ground and exhausted, she crashed on top of it without bothering to set up the tarp yet. Matthew smiled and put his own bag down to fish out the tarp. Karis finally sat up and gathered some twigs and logs together, throwing them at Tyrell's feet for him to start a fire. Tyrell closed his eyes for a moment and conjured a small flame that set a campfire ablaze.

Such cooperation between the two would be unimaginable to Matthew a year ago. He still remembered know-it-all nine year old Karis making up games to play with Tyrell, Matthew, and Matthew's younger sister Beth. Karis' two younger brothers weren't born yet. Tyrell on the other hand, was an only child. Karis' strong will clashed with Tyrell's short fuse on more than one occasion. One incident came back to Matthew in particular.

Matthew and the others would often play in the halls of Master Hammet's, Karis' grandfather, great palace in Kalay. Matthew's and Karis' family had homes built in the city and the palace was always open to the Warriors of Vale and their families. The kids would play pretend adventures and re-enact their parents' quest to light the four lighthouses by running to the four corners of the palace to pretend light each lighthouse.

Once Karis tried to force Tyrell to pretend to be the Proxian warrior, the villain of their games. He protested adamantly but was shot down by Karis who said "It's _my_ Grandpa's palace". Tyrell could only bear ten minutes before he exploded in fury. Tears were shed. That was the one time Karis _knew_ she went too far.

Matthew looked at the two now cooperating to create the fire. The turbulent events of the adventure, especially the eclipse, changed both of them had changed and they were closer than ever. Matthew didn't suspect either of any intentions other than platonic but Karis seemed to have found some common ground with Tyrell and vice versa.

Matthew finished spreading the tarp on the ground for them to sleep. He looked up and saw the richly lit navy sky and moon of early dusk shining: a welcome sight after the harrowing darkness of the grave eclipse which lasted several months. Not expecting a storm, Matthew didn't bother setting up any rain cover. The three companions sat up on the tarp watching the sun retreat behind the mountains in the west. Beyond them Matthew's parents claimed dwarves lived. Nothing but a tall tale to amuse children.

The events of the quest played in Matthew's head as they sat together quietly, too exhausted for prolonged conversation. First Tyrell's crash. Then the dark journey through the woods. Encountering the Tuaparang for the first time. Ayuthay's eerie glowing halls. Being lost and emotionally crushed after being trapped under Kaocho. The awe inspiring cloud passage. Their failure at Belinsk. Finally, the bitter cold of the endless wall and the intense heat of Apollo's Lens. And all the in between. Countless nights on the road and moments between friends who became a family. Matthew was very rarely the one to break any sort of silence but he was feeling unusually sentimental. "Our last night on the road," he said.

Karis smiled and Tyrell offered a load cheer of, "No more wild turnip for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" That turned Matthew and Karis' quiet smiles into laughter.

Karis responded, "Well I won't miss that. But we'll miss Rief, Amiti, and everyone." She was feeling equally sentimental. Matthew silently considered their friends, especially Sveta. He had grown extremely close with her, and being away was hurting him more than he expected. His mind went back to an often played memory: his last night in Belinsk with Sveta. It was hard to make sense of.

"Well we should pack it in. If we get up early we can make the cabin by noon." Karis offered after a short silence.

Tyrell smiled, "The cabin. Finally this insane escapade is over. My dad better be happy when he sees the precious feather."

Matthew fell asleep before his head in the tarp.

* * *

The rising sun broke Matthew's long sleep and he bounded awake with new energy. Tonight he would sleep the night on a bed. Today he would see his father again. Today he would be home. He looked over to the still sleeping Karis and Tyrell and saw a perfect opportunity to clear his head. He took Karis' hunting bow and set out to collect breakfast.

He headed down the hill they had slept on into a slightly green area of the Goma crater. The Golden Sun event left very little vegetation in the resulting crater, but this was one of the few great spots to hunt. Just enough grass to support wild hare and water flowed through from the higher parts of the crater. It was a sort of valley, or more accurately a divot in a massive crater. Matthew remembered his father teaching him to hunt in this exact spot. Hunched behind a log the two were as quiet as mice stalking tiny hare. Matthew imagined the pair must have been an amusing site, hunting the quaintest of prey with seriousness that only Matthew's father Isaac could muster. _The greatest of the Warriors of Vale facing his greatest challenge,_ Matthew mused to himself.

Matthew was all too familiar with these wild hares. Their movements, patterns, and tendencies. He was also familiar with the fact that they made a delicious breakfast if prepared correctly. Matthew left that part to Tyrell, who surprisingly turned out to be a master cook. Yet again Matthew reflected just how much saving the world changes someone. _Turning Tyrell into a cook is probably the most impossible change that actually happened,_ Matthew smiled to himself.

And there it was. A perfectly plump brown hare utterly failing to blend into the light green grass and red earth that was his backdrop. He readied his bow. He was nowhere near as good of a shot as Karis or Amiti, but this was one he couldn't miss. He focused his mind, held his breath, and…

Out of the corner of his eye he glimpsed a shimmering light. His concentration broke and the arrow flew haywire missing the hare by a yard and lodging itself harmlessly into the trunk of a pine tree. Matthew turned towards the light but saw only a doe golden in colour. It stared back at him with large black eyes. Its back was spotted white and its figure was slender but strong. _A typical doe. So why can't I look away?_

He slowly approached. The doe jerked but did not run. Matthew raised his arm. He slowly stepped through dead leaves on the forest floor towards the doe. Finally the doe bolted. Matthew followed it with his eyes. After only a few yards it stopped and turned back at Matthew. He thought he saw it's eyes sparkle, urging him onwards. _Where are you leading me?_

The laggard chase continued this way through the trees. Everything around Matthew seemed to slow down. The birds looking drowsy to him and the wind felt like warm breath on his skin. All the individual sounds of the forest began to blend together making it until all he could hear was a single peaceful hum made from the combination of the birds' songs and the wind. As it happened serenity washed over his body. He felt something trying to communicate with him. Something from beyond his realm. Some spirit of the forest. His eyes fixated on the doe so that all else around it became a blur of green and brown.

Then a flash. The light forced him to shut his eyes. When he opened them his vision and hearing returned. The doe was nowhere in sight. Instead his eyes focused on an opening in the side of a rock cliff. Surrounding it were markings, similar to those he had seen at the cloud passage. When they passed through the magnificent sky road Rief took thorough drawings of the markings. He showed them to Kraden later who had no idea what to make of them, and claimed they were like nothing he had seen. Matthew felt they must hold some legendary secrets as Kraden had seen many ancient markings, including the Great Lighthouses. If the markings didn't match then perhaps they contained secrets yet to be uncovered by his parents and the Warriors of Vale.

Matthew reached into his bag to get parchment and roughly sketched what he saw before entering the cave. He found the cave to be shallow with a single chest, a rusty shade of brown and covered in vines, inside. It wasn't much compared to the colossal ruins he had explored only months earlier. He moved to open the chest carefully being wary of the mimic chests that had a way of catching adventurers off guard. Touching the chest all he felt was cold metal; it was safe.

Matthew unsheathed his dagger from his hip and began cutting and ripping vines aside. Clearly the chest and cave had remained untouched for years. Taking a break he looked around the outside of the cave. There were no trees covering the entrance, in fact the closest tree was a giant pine ten yards away. He could spot a rough stone path a few yards past the tree. A cave entrance couldn't be more obvious. It was baffling for no one to have found it and plundered the chest before now. Especially with the amount of ranging his father and Garet did in the area.

Finally the vines were all clear. Matthew unlatched a rusty handle and heaved the chest. It would not budge. He glanced to see that the hinges were rusted shut. He conjured a small blast of earth psynergy to destroy the hinges and simply lifted the entire lid off the chest. Inside wrapped in cloth was a chain necklace with a small medallion. It was copper in colour and the medallion's markings matched those on the cave's entrance. He sensed no psynergy intertwined with it, rare for an artifact so old. _This just gets more and more confusing. Why would someone hide away a useless copper necklace? And why did that doe, that spirit, whatever that was, feel it was so important for me to see?_

Matthew pocketed the necklace anyways and walked towards the path finally ending the strange saga. He looked both ways on the path to try and get a handle on where he was in relation to Tyrell and Karis. Looking up he could see that it was noon. Remembering his initial goal for heading out early he thought _I guess I won't be catching breakfast today._ He made south, where he suspected he'd run into his friends. Sure enough he caught a glimpse forty yards away of red and green a minute later.

"Matt! Where the heck have you been?" Tyrell's booming voice questioned Matthew. Matthew knew his friend well enough to know he wasn't angry. Tyrell was too excited to finally be home to be angry.

Matthew gave Tyrell a goofy smile. "Just out for a stroll", he replied.

Karis tried to hold back a smile and jogged towards Matthew. She was excited too. The cabin had become like a second home to Karis over the past few years. When she reached Matthew she plucked the bow off his back, "That explains that mystery."

Matthew laughed, "I forgot I had it, I was trying to catch breakfast".

"Our fearless leader", Karis teased affectionately.

Tyrell walked past Matthew without stopping, determined to get home, "Next time you take six hours to catch breakfast at least bring something back."

After their adventure's final hike, they finally reached the wooden bridge leading to the cabin. Isaac and Garet built the bridge years ago to be able to get to the tiny plateau that the cabin was built on. The plateau was the perfect size and stability for the cabin. The closest to Mount Aleph Isaac could possibly have built it. Unfortunately it was quite the hike to get there, hence the bridge.

Matthew's morning detour meant that they reached the bridge at dusk, rather than at noon. He didn't mind because dusk was the most beautiful time to be at the cabin. The light of the setting sun enhanced the deep orange hues of the canyon's earth. The perfect sight for eyes that had longed for home for the better part of a year.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Karis said with deep satisfaction. Tyrell, unable to contain himself, ran to the centre of the bridge to take it in. Matthew smiled and he and Karis followed. As he walked onto the bridge Matthew saw it. He had no idea how they missed it before. His heart dropped.

Unaware Tyrell turned to Matthew, "Nice to see the good ol' cabin again, eh, Matthew?"

Matthew's lungs betrayed him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He felt his whole body tense up with fear and his mind began to race. Possibilities whirled through his head like a hail storm.

"What's wrong Matthew?" Karis spoke now still painfully unaware. Matthew didn't know what to say.

Tyrell looked confused, "Aren't you happy to be home?"

Still unable to speak Matthew pointed. Concern was written on Karis' face and her gaze fixated still on Matthew, "What Matthew?"

Finally Tyrell turned to look. To finally see it, "Look over there!"

Then Karis saw it too. The three companions stood shocked, unable to look away. In front of them was a giant psynergy vortex, threatening to devour the cabin and bridge alike.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! This is my post-Dark Dawn fan fiction. There are chapters written from the perspective of all sixteen Golden Sun playable characters. I tried to cover all the major plotlines and mysteries from the first three games. There will be a lot of chapters, all are pretty short at 2000-3000 words._

 _The order of the chapters is not necessarily chronological order. It's close, but some chapters span hours, and some span weeks, so it's impossible for it to line up exactly. Each storyline moves relatively simultaneously so that it makes sense when they converge and diverge. There are points when certain storylines are left hanging for five or even ten chapters, but I promise the story always circles back to them._

 _The story will be told in two parts, this being the first. I've completely finished the first part, I just need to edit the chapters and upload them. I've started part two but that will come later. Hope you enjoy!_


	2. The Iris Emperor

_**The Iris Emperor**_

The twilight sun shimmered on the slick deck as Eoleo mopped the wooden surface of the old Alfhafran sailing vessel. He had dropped off the last of his companions, the young sage girl Himi, at her home in Yamata City. She was quiet but decent company. The girl was a talented adept and seer but a little bit too serious for Eoleo's pirate sensibilities. When the group was all together sailing the Great Eastern Sea she was often occupied with using the Third Eye to scope out Umbra Gear. Eoleo would try and coax a smile from her, but was rarely rewarded.

Now the pirate was sailing to Tonfon, the Sanan imperial capital. Before returning to Champa he wished to consult with his country's neighbour, the great and ever expanding Sanan Empire. Eoleo planned to request the support of the Emperor Unan in rebuilding Champa. Unan had been supportive of the group in their quest, and Eoleo hoped this would transfer to better diplomatic relations between their two countries.

He found that traveling along on the ship was difficult. But he had been a sailor for as long as he remembered. He was hoisting and lowering sails since before he was a teenager. In those days, the early days of the Golden Sun age, the sea was viscous. Whirl pools and waterfalls appeared in the middle of the vast ocean. So Eoleo had learned to sail in the most troubling of waters, for his father never paled in their wake.

Eoleo blinked long and felt his eyes begin to dampen as he remembered his father taking him out to sea as a boy. Eoleo hadn't put much thought into what Champa would do without Briggs, or what _he_ would do without Briggs, during the quest to end the Grave Eclipse. He had to put grief in a closet in the very back of his mind.

For the time being Eoleo decided to keep it there. He dropped his mop to the floor and clutched the ropes to turn the sails and steer the ship. At the bow of the ship he could make out the faint light of a small lighthouse. The wind picked up and his father's old Alhafran ship quickened towards port.

As he approached he could make out the cobblestone walls of the lighthouse. Stairs spiraled the lighthouse on the outside and a small figure climbed them. At the top the figure lit the torch the flames glimmered against the silver sea of dusk.

As the sun set behind the Pumora Range, the eroded Sanan mountain range, Eoleo's ship sailed up the coast and around the peninsula where the stone lighthouse stood. There was still enough light to make out the lighthouse keeper as he passed. He sat at lighthouse summit gazing east. Eoleo offered a wave to the stocky man who returned it.

After rounding the peninsula Eoleo could finally make out the shape of the city beyond. In the massive city of Tonfon wooden houses and stone walls were lit up by torches. At the port many ships were still arriving. _This city never sleeps._

* * *

After waiting nearly an hour for the docks to clear several Sanan boatsmen and sailors helped Eoleo dock the ship. He bounded off and unto the docks below. A young sailor with a mop of black hair and a very thin patchy beard approached. _No older than Matt,_ Eoleo thought.

"Where's the rest of you?" he asked Eoleo.

Eoleo laughed, "Just me."

The boy gaped. Then he smirked, "Seriously. Where?"

"None."

"Come on. If they want to sleep on the ship that's fine. You don't have to pretend they don't exist," the boy said.

"Look," Eoleo said, "I'm Champan. We don't need a crew of fifty for one tiny ship."

The boy looked curiously at Eoleo's vessel, "Looks like this ship has seen better days. Are you a warrior?"

"I just came out of the eclipse," Eoleo said.

The boy shook his head and gaped again, "Come on."

Eoleo laughed, "Take a look." He pointed to one of the holes in the ship's upper hull. Eoleo recalled the exact battle. A shadow beast gone mad slammed its horns into the hull and got stuck there. Tyrell wasted no time in cleaving the monster in two but probably ended up doing more damage to the hull. Eoleo smiled to himself at the memory.

"Well then. I guess you'll be wanting to rest at the inn. I can show you the way?" the Sanan sailor asked.

"I know the way. But I need to see the Emperor first," Eoleo said.

"Come on man!" the boy said for the third time.

"Want to come?" Eoleo asked.

The boy snorted and Eoleo picked up his pack and headed off into the city. A moment passed and he heard the young sailors footsteps scurry across the dock behind him. The two entered Tonfon together which was strangely empty. The market with its cobble ground and the tight streets lined with houses and shops were all vacant.

Eoleo remembered that while he was talking with the boy at the docks many men and women unload from the ships and enter the city with a quick pace. None of the ships were departing, only arriving. And Sanans of every age and occupation were arriving in the city, for what Eoleo assumed was supplies. _Shouldn't they now be at the market? Where is everyone now?_

The young sailor struggled to keep up with Eoleo's pace but came up beside him, "Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Eoleo. A sailor from Champa."

"You already said that. But," he faltered for a moment before continuing, "How do _you_ know the Emperor?"

"Well, I'm a friend of Ryu Kou and Hou Ju's," Eoleo said.

"The royal family?"

"Yes," Eoleo said, "and who are you then?"

"I'm Shui, and I sail. And we Sanans aren't as bad at is as you think," the boy said pridefully.

Just then the pair arrived at the garden pathway to Emperor Unan's palace. All about the gardens were Iris flowers, the symbol of the Emperor. The noise from the crowd drowned out Shui's bragging. At least a thousand people were gathered there, all Sanans by the look of it. There were farmers, soldiers, craftsmen, and nobles. The pathway's torches lit up their faces. Children were huddled with their parents, friends stood together in large groups. All were murmuring worried words and looking up at the palace, as if they were waiting.

The sound of light Sanan fanfare horns blasted through the air and cut the chatter. From the palace emerged a procession of guards and royals. Eoleo could make out the Emperor in the middle of dressed in elaborate garments of silk. Behind him were his old friends Hou Ju and Ryu Kou with their mother Hinechou. There were too far to make out their faces. Eoleo only recognized them by their figures and royal dress.

After the fanfare ceased, the crowd bowed lowly. Eoleo followed suit, after Shui threw an elbow into the pirate's ribs. They waited in utter silence for the word of the Emperor. Eoleo glanced up to see the starlight and moonlight shining brightly. To the west was a dark cloud front rapidly approaching the city. _Not very good sailing conditions. Perhaps I'll stay the night,_ Eoleo thought.

Unan rose both his arms in the air and then placed one in front of him and the other behind him. He bowed before his people. The crowd gasped. Then he spoke in a clear and resonating voice, "My people! Today is a-"

At that moment many things happened at once. A loud twang of crossbow sounded over Unan's word and a bolt whizzed from behind Eoleo head. It was black and moved with ferocious velocity before lodging itself into the Emperor's neck.

The crowd erupted into madness. A great many Sanans charged down the path back into the city and in all other directions. They were shouting curses and weeping laments. Resonating above everything else were the shrill cold words of some terrified Sanan, "The Emperor is dead!"

Through a sea of limbs, shouts, and weeping, Eoleo could see Unan's limp body crashing to the ground. Some of his guards raised shields to protect the royal family and rushed them back into the castle while the rest sifted through the crowd desperately looking for the assassin. In the madness misunderstandings and pushing resulted in fights breaking out between the Sanan citizens and guards and among the Sanan citizens.

Eoleo and Shui stood at the far back of the crowd, the closest to Tonfon. _The closest to the assassin,_ Eoleo thought. He was positive that the bolt came from behind him. Before wasting any more time on thought, Eoleo turned away from the palace and sprinted into the city streets.

"Where are you going?" came Shui's voice behind him. The boy was running to keep up with Eoleo. All around them people ran to their homes or began to dismantle market stands and thieve, using the chaos as a shroud for their crimes.

"Go home Shui!" Eoleo said. Out of the corner of his eye the pirate noticed something useful: a ladder. _The only was the assassin could get such a clear shot is from the rooftops. That's where I'll find him._

Without saying any more words to Shui, Eoleo climbed up the ladder as fast as he could manage. He was up at least three stories by the time he was standing on the rooftop. The madness of Tonfon was still deafening but Eoleo's sight line was now clear. He could see nearly the entire city from his vantage point. To help him see he lit a flame that flickered with its base in his palm using psynergy.

"Whoa!" Shui said, "How are you doing that?" Eoleo turned to see Shui had followed him up the ladder. _He can see my psynergy? How?_

Before Eoleo could tell Shui to go back down he caught a figure on a rooftop nearly two hundred yards away. Eoleo dashed towards it and leaped to the adjacent rooftop nearly a full story lower. He rolled to break his fall. He jumped and climbed and ran through a few more rooftops in this way. The figure still hadn't noticed him. He was now only fifty yards away.

Finally the assassin noticed Eoleo and took off running in the opposite direction. He leaped onto Tonfon's outer wall and Eoleo followed him. The wall was less than a metre thick and Eoleo chased the assassin along it in a full out sprint. A stone from the wall gave out under his foot. His knee and his palm slammed into the stones and broke his fall. He looked down to see the street yards and yards below him. _Close one._

Eoleo looked up and saw the assassin had disappeared. He continued running along the wall until he noticed a rope tied to a peg on the top of the wall. The other end dangled down to the street. _He must have climbed down here._ Eoleo climbed down the rope.

He found himself in a quiet alley between a longhouse and the wall. The ashes of a small fire pit were nearby among heaps of trash. He heard the sound of feet hitting the stone ground behind him and whirled around. Standing there was Shui.

"You followed me?" Eoleo whispered.

"You'll probably need help, you're from Champa after all," Shui said and a goofy smile lit up his entire face. Eoleo couldn't believe the sailor had made it across all those rooftops and onto the sprint along the wall.

A sound filled the alleyway again, it seemed to Eoleo like sound of wood against stone. Shui's eyes widened. Eoleo mouthed the word _quiet_ to his new friend. Slowly Eoleo put a hand on the hilt of his sword. It felt warm against his grip and he peeled his eyes to look for the assassin.

Slowly he walked towards the source of the sound, where the house's wall met the great wall of Tonfon. There was a dead end there. _I got him,_ Eoleo thought. The alley was far to narrow for the assassin to escape past Eoleo undetected and there was no way up the smooth wall as Eoleo stood in between the assassin and the rope.

As Eoleo grew closer he finally made out the silhouette of his enemy. "Drop your weapons and come out," he said.

The assassin was cloaked in all black and his face was shrouded. At his back hung a crossbow. Eoleo drew his sword. Shui stood beside him with a small sailor's knife. Instead of dropping his crossbow the assassin grabbed something from his pack and threw it to the ground all in one fluid motion.

The attack was too fast for Eoleo to react with sword or psynergy. and from the object emerged a thick a nauseous grey gas. _Smoke bomb,_ Eoleo realized angrily.

"Back up!" Eoleo shouted at Shui. But it was too late. The assassin, with a thin black blade drawn, leaped out of the gas and at Shui. The black robed assassin looked up at Eoleo and dodged the pirate's visceral sword swing. He slashed Eoleo's stomach with the quick blade and ran out of the alleyway past him and back into Tonfon.

Eoleo put a hand on his wound and it became wet with blood. By the time he looked up the assassin was gone. He rushed over to where Shui lay in a pool of blood.

Cradling the boy in his arms he saw that the assassin's blade had pierced him in the centre of the chest. Shui's looked at Eoleo desperately but was unable to speak. Rain began to fall slowly unto Tonfon. Eoleo looked up and the sky was shrouded in the thick grey clouds that had rolled in from the west.

The boy clutched at Eoleo's tunic, "Eoleo..."

The pirate warrior couldn't speak. He simply held Shui as the young sailor succumbed to his wounds dying in the cold Tonfon night.


	3. Into the Abyss

_**Into the Abyss**_

Karis felt herself growing weaker as she gazed into the vortex. At its centre was a pulsating purple star. To stare at it felt like staring at something thousands of thousands of miles away. The only thing she could liken it to was star gazing on the clearest of nights. And yet it was right there only yards north of the bridge. She had seen vortexes before but nothing like this. It felt as though her entire skeleton reverberated with each pulse of the vortex. She couldn't avert her gaze. _What was that saying Grandpa used to tell me?_

"Time to go." Tyrell said in the voice of a mouse. Karis stared into the void. _Something about an abyss._

Karis sensed Matt's concerned look from her peripheral vision, "Karis?"

The void pulsed and she felt it drawing her towards it. _When you stare into the abyss…_

Tyrell tugged her arm, "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

It was like looking through a whole into the world and glimpsing what was beyond. … _the abyss stares back into you._ The trance was broken. She darted off the bridge to the west, towards the cabin, and her friends followed. With every step the real world seemed to come back to her. _Nothing was ever like that. None of the vortexes. Not even the eclipse._

"What _was_ that?" Tyrell queried, now a safe distance from the vortex. Karis knew. She knew Matt knew. Tyrell must have been asking for fear he already knew the answer.

"The Mourning Moon," Matt said, never afraid to state the truth no matter how bleak it was, "We have to get to the cabin."

Karis sensed fear in her friend's words. This was his father's cabin. _The vortex is only yards away from the cabin, and if it's truly the Mourning Moon there are surely many more nearby, and all around Weyard._ She glanced at Tyrell, whose face was as pale as clouds. Her stomach dropped. The last time there had been a Mourning Moon he lost so much. More than her or Matt could comprehend or relate to. Tyrell never spoke about it, save for that one night during the eclipse when everything seemed to be lost anyways. She couldn't imagine what Tyrell was going through right now let alone how to help him. Karis glanced at Matt again and exchanged a knowing look.

Karis opened her mouth but all that she could muster was, "Tyrell…"

His gaze was cast downwards. Curtly and without moving his eyes he said, "Let's go."

The rest of the walk was in solemn and terrified silence. Shortly they arrived at the cabin. Karis had always assumed that their homecoming would be pure and everything would be how it was left. She remembered the stories of her father's homecoming to Kalay. Her grandfather had prepared a feast and later a celebration for the entire city. Her father had even met her mother at the ceremony. But her own homecoming felt closer to Isaac and Garet's, when Vale was decimated.

The Cabin had all its windows boarded with oak and nails. Surrounding it stood a makeshift lumber wall. The corpses of shadow beasts were scattered on either side of the wall. Large chunks of the roof were completely torn away. Karis' gaze shifted to the west. Yet again her heart sank and her throat felt stuck. West of the cabin was newly dug four graves. The world around her shrank and she felt tears forming as she realized what it meant. _Could it be?_

"The eclipse." She blurted out in a shaky voice. She wouldn't cry.

Matt looked worse than he had since that night during the eclipse, "And now the vortexes… We have to go in."

Tyrell remained silent. Karis worried about the rage that was building in him. Before they could get to the door it flew open. Karis held her breath. Garet bounded out. His wrinkles were showing more than Karis remembered them to be and he had replaced his mustache with a full red beard. His hair was unkempt as well but still as full as ever. He was wearing a simple red tunic and was unarmed save for a short dagger at his hip. A new scar marked his neck. He looked worn. He looked defeated. He finally looked his age. But he was definitely alive.

"My boy." He embraced Tyrell and then the other two. Karis couldn't speak, _where's Isaac?_

Karis looked at Matt who tried to hold himself together. "Are you alright?" Matt asked.

Garet looked stunned. Even in the disturbing absence of his father Matt made sure to take care of the people around him first. "Yes of course. Your dad should be fine too. But I think it's time we go find him."

 _He's alive._ Karis still couldn't find words. She looked at Matt and Tyrell. None of them were sure what to ask Garet next. Finally Matt spoke, "Where is he?"

"He's scouting the crater. Come inside and I'll explain."

The group walked through the doorway and into the cabin. It looked worse on the inside. In the hallway blankets, straw, and packs were spread across the floor. As Karis turned the corner she spotted their owners. Two men and a woman stood packing away their things. They looked as bad as Garet. They wore tattered tunics and cloaks and were all armed with daggers. One of the men was decorated with many wrinkles and a full white beard. The younger man had dark curly hair and a thin mustache. The woman had long light hair and looked to be the youngest of the lot. On their faces was the same defeated expression that Garet had. Karis could tell none of them were adepts.

Garet finally rounded the corner. He motioned to the young woman, "Um, this is Yarath," then to the old man, "Dodonpa". _Dodonpa. The leader of Lunpa. Looks a lot less regal than I'd expect…_

Garet pointed at the young man, "and Johan. They're traders out of Lunpa. When the eclipse started they were caught on the road. We brought them here to wait it out."

That explained the boarding of the windows. And the wall. But three was a bit small for a trading party. Then the sad truth came to her, _the graves outside._

Garet addressed the traders and introduced Matt, Tyrell, and Karis.

Yarath spoke first, "It's good to meet you. We've heard a lot," she smiled, "it feels like we've come to know you through your dads."

She greeted each of them individually. Dodonpa smiled at each and shook their hands while exchanging greetings. Johan, the most melancholy of the bunch, barely spoke but shook each of their hands as well. They talked a little while longer.

Suddenly Karis felt a deep remorse for the Lunpans. She knew it must have shown on her face as Dodonpa shot her a grandfatherly smile as if to say _We're still alive, aren't we?_ Karis' father only ever had good things to say about the old man. That had always amazed Karis. The man had kidnapped her grandfather and held him for ransom. Dodonpa was not remotely the same man as he was in those days.

Being close to Mount Aleph Lunpa was in a precarious position following the Golden Sun event. Dodonpa rallied and protected his people and won the respect and loyalty of the Warriors of Vale. Karis looked at him now and he she couldn't say he looked like a great leader. More like a worn soul clinging to one last flicker of hope.

Garet shuffled his feet and cleared his throat. "I'm sure the kids are anxious to hear about Isaac. Sorry to have to cut the greetings short."

Yarath smiled, "Of course." The traders continued to pack their things.

Karis and the others went into the main room and sat around the table. Garet took tea of the fireplace and poured four mugs, "First of all Isaac is fine. I'm sure of it." A look of relief washed over Matt's face.

"After the eclipse started we took in those traders. They had no other options. Two of them were dead by the time we got there. We took the rest back to the cabin. They were hopeless fighters. Barely had any hunting experience even. Four of them died. We buried them out back. Two from injuries they had before we found them and two from accidents afterwards. We tried to protect them. They were good people. The lot of them. Johan lost both his parents and has barely spoken since. It's been a very hard few months."

Garet didn't need to tell Karis how hard it had been on them. She could see it in his eyes alone. And things weren't about to get any easier.

Matt, who had been staring at his tea, looked up, "And my dad?"

Garet sighed. "During the eclipse he kept getting visions. He saw the Wise One in danger. A doe would lead him through the crater and towards Sol Sanctum. He saw himself at Sol Sanctum in an undiscovered chamber. Over and over. Every night."

"Can the Wise One even _be_ in danger?" Tyrell interrupted.

Garet looked thoughtful, "Isaac thinks so. Years ago the Wise One tested _us_. You know the story. He wanted to make sure we could protect Weyard after the Golden Sun rose. If he was invincible he wouldn't need us."

Tyrell nodded. Matt stared into his mug. Garet looked thoroughly shaken. And scared. _If the Wise One is in trouble what does that mean for the rest of us?_

Karis' eyes met Garet's, "So Isaac went to save the Wise One? Alone?"

The big man looked like he was about to cry. She had never seen him this broken, "He was convinced he had to go. But someone had to stay here with the traders. We couldn't leave them to die. And we certainly couldn't take them with us. The crater was treacherous enough without shadow beasts in every crag. I tried to convince him not to…"

Garet trailed off. In a voice of stone Matt asked, "How long?"

Finally Garet looked at Matt. "He's been gone for three weeks. It's time to go find him. The traders are healed and ready to head home."

Tyrell looked at his father. "You said you're sure he's okay."

"I am. It's Isaac. But that doesn't mean he doesn't need my help. Or that he won't need it soon."

"Our help." Matt corrected.

* * *

The bright rays of high noon peaked into the cabin from between the boards that covered the windows. Karis, Matt, and Tyrell spent the afternoon reliving their quest to Garet. Telling him that they were there when the Eclipse began was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. Especially after seeing firsthand how Garet suffered from it. Garet told them over and over not to put the blame on themselves but it didn't change how Karis felt.

"Let's head out", Dodonpa and his traders were ready to return home. The group made their way out of the cabin and onto the plateau. It was hard to believe it had only been a few hours since they got there.

They walked in silence until they reached the bridge. Karis' group was to head north and Dodonpa's east back home. In his left hand he held a cane so he extended his right to shake Garet's hand. He smiled as his eyes met his saviour's, "I cannot begin to thank you."

Garet pulled the old man into a hug, "I'm so sorry." _He's sorry for the ones they lost._

Sharp pangs of guilt attacked Karis. She felt like screaming. _This isn't his fault. This is our fault. We allowed them to activate the Eclipse Tower._

Dodonpa smiled warmly but did not speak. Yarath thanked and hugged Garet. The young man, Johan, looked like he was in a completely different world. Nonetheless he thanked Garet as well. The traders bid farewells to Karis, Matt, and Tyrell and then headed east on the bridge, past the vortex, towards Lunpa. Karis didn't watch them go. Looking at the vortex drained her too much.

After the traders were gone Garet lead his group north and into to the crater. They all knew the Mount Aleph crater was the most dangerous hike in Angara. And that was without the Mourning Moon to deal with. Ironically that's the number one place the Warriors of Vale needed to keep watch over. _That's why dad has been working on the soarwing for all these years._

Karis stopped, "The soarwing!"

The rest of the group stopped and looked at her. She couldn't help but laugh, "Isn't that we left in the first place? To repair the soarwing? Right Tyrell?"

He smiled at the jab, the first time since they got to the cabin. Karis continued, "We have the Roc feather. I'm sure I can use it to fix the soarwing. If we're hiking the crater we'll need it."

Garet brushed a hand through his hair, "But none of us no how to fly it."

Karis hadn't thought of that. Isaac and her dad were the only ones who flew the soarwing.

Kneeling, Matt drew the feather from his pack. Looking at it he said, "Doesn't hurt to fix it though. If worse comes to worse."

Garet nodded, "It's in the attic. We blocked off the stairs after we lost the attic to the shadow beasts. But the soarwing should be fine. Isaac repaired the body damage before the Eclipse."

The group headed back to the cabin to retrieve the broken soarwing. Karis cleared away a blockade that Isaac and Garet must have built at the bottom of the steps. Karis climbed the creaky steps towards the soarwing. Dust flew off the handle bar as she clutched it. Through massive holes sun lit up the upper floor. Blood splattered the floor and a massive shadow beast lay dead.

Then she saw it. On Isaac's work bench the soarwing sat, away from where the conflict must have taken place. Upon inspecting it Karis knew exactly what to do. It was actually an easy fix. _Isaac did a good job with it. Thank the gods it wasn't touched in the fight. All I need to do is attach the new Roc feather. It will probably fly better than ever._ Karis had spent countless hours working with her dad on the soarwing. Her biggest interest had always been mechanics. In his workshop her dad used to tell her that she was lucky to be born when she was, in an age of discovery. She knew the soarwing better than anyone but him. _He never let me fly it…_

With the repaired soarwing in tow Karis' group hiked the next few days into the crater. It was slow going. After dusk on the third night the group decided to push on. Tyrell and Garet took turns producing small flames to guide them through the crags. The only thing easy about the trek was keeping their bearing.

Since before Karis was born the top of Mount Aleph was lit day and night so it could be seen from miles in any direction. Follow the light and they'd get to the Mountain. Getting in the Sanctum was another story. The only ones who had ever been inside in living memory were the Heroes of Vales and the Proxian Warriors. Karis' father never even made it into the Sanctum. _And we need to get in to find Isaac and save the Wise One._

Garet, in the lead, stopped, "I think it's time to make camp. We're wasting our energy trying to get through this in the dark."

Tyrell nodded and dropped his pack where he stood. Karis followed suit. Matt walked right into Tyrell, "Sorry." He looked around at the packs on the earth, "Oh we're done for the day. Sorry, I think I was out of it for a second there."

Matt was getting more and more distant. It worried Karis. Trying to comfort her friend she smiled, "I think we all need some sleep."

He returned the smile and his pack crashed to the ground and him after it.

Garet looked relieved. Kneeling to the ground he said, "I'll make a fi-"

His words were interrupted by the sound of stones crashing into the crater floor. The sound of crows cackling and fluttering away from the collapse filled the autumn night. Without thinking Karis had bounded to her feet. Her zol sword was drawn and ready. The moon reflected off the blade shining bright blue-green rays onto the earth. Looking over she saw Matt, Tyrell, and Garet all had weapons drawn. There were no natural landslides in the crater. _That's what normally makes it so eerie here. The silence._ Someone was out there.


	4. Shadows Stir

_**Shadows Stir**_

More loud branches crashed and cracked as Garet had trouble regulating his breathing. The noise cut through the night's silence like a knife through butter. The absurdity of such a racket in the crater was disturbing. The crater was mostly stone and slate. Large rock mounds covered with tiny pieces of slate that formed a slippery surface. If you took a wrong step you'd tumble down yards and yards into one of the deep crags without anything to grab onto or break your fall. Shrubbery was in short supply, so clattering of the type Garet was hearing was unusual to say the least.

His hands were moist with sweat and he clutched the handle of his blade with vigour. It was a beautiful cold grey steel sword imbued with the power of Mars psynergy. In a short flash he remembered finding the sword. Spelunking in Magma Rock after the Golden Sun rose. With Isaac. And with Ellie. His wife. He shook the memory away.

Garet turned to the kids. Matt and Karis were listening intently. Tyrell was stone faced and at the ready. Ever since the last Mourning Moon the vortexes distressed Tyrell. In place of Garet's goofy boy was a man who had seen too much. A man who has lost too much. Not for the first time Garet found himself wishing he could reach him. _If only his mother were still alive._

"Must be coming for over there." Matt gestured towards an isolated patch of shrubs. He led and they followed. Isaac's boy had grown into the spitting image of his father. It hadn't always been that way. Garet smiled to himself remembering Matt the toddler. Stubborn as a mule and talkative too. He would break into a full sprint away from Jenna to avoid a nap. _A lot more like his mother then._

Now he looked more man than boy with a golden sword drawn. They hadn't sent Matt away with that, but it looked very familiar. Nearly the same as Isaac's Sol Blade from the Mars Lighthouse. Garet found it strange that there would be a near replica of the sword and stranger that it would happen into the hands of Isaac's son.

In the cabin, the kids told Garet it was from Apollo's Sanctum. The story made Garet feel a bit guilty about sending them out on what turned out to be such a dangerous mission. He and Isaac regularly talked about going out to find the kids during the eclipse. But they knew it was no use. Weyard was a big place. They had to trust their kids could find their own way. _Thank Sol they came back._

As they approached the bush the sound of rustling branches ceased and was replaced by deep and loud breathing. Even in the darkness Garet could make out the silhouette of a large beast maybe ten feet high. _Whatever's in there isn't too subtle._

Suddenly Garet felt a familiar pang in his chest. There was a vortex nearby. That was too be expected. The Mourning Moon was upon them. _We'll need to deal with whatever this is quickly._

Just as it always seemed to in the stillness that preceded a clash his anxiety dissipated. In its place was steady focus. In his mind he repeated the familiar words. The ones taught to him by Ivan's older sister Hama all those years ago. _Breathing steady. Hands dry. Mind cleared. Now it comes._

Out of the bush rushed a great bear deep navy in hue with crimson eyes and matted blood-stained fur. Behind it two skeletons with pitch black bones and thin jagged swords bit their teeth loudly. Tattered rags hung off their ribs. _With the vortex this may be as much as we can handle. Hopefully the kids learned a lot._

"No psynergy!" Garet shouted before the fight. _If they try it they might miss and with the vortex so close they might be drained completely._ The bear rushed the middle two warriors, Karis and Matt, and swiped wildly. Ducking and dodging, Matt and Karis backed up rapidly to try and gain position on it. The skeletons squared off against Garet and his son. One took a wild swing at Garet, gravely. The next one Garet would meet with his own swing expecting to dislodge the skeletons sword or arm.

Garet's blow was met by the skeleton's blade and to his dismay the skeleton maintained its position. The aftershock sent reverberations through Garet's own bones. Confusion was followed by sudden understanding which was again followed by confusion. _A shadow beast. But how can this be? The eclipse is over…_

Garet parried two quick blows by the monster and jumped back to get a view of the kids. Matt and Karis had landed a few scrapes on the bear and seemed unharmed. Tyrell was holding his own against his skeleton. A bit more confident in their ability to hold their own, he turned back to the shadow skeleton which was charging him.

Ducking a swipe, Garet kicked his foot out at the ribs. It flew backwards. Before Garet could finish it the beast jumped up again and blocked his strikes. They dueled for a while and Garet struggled to find an opening. _This is harder than I expected. Time to try the kick again._

Garet allowed the monster to strike and ducked the blow again while darting his boot outward into the skeleton's ribs. Pulling his foot backwards, he found it was tangled with the skeletons rags and bones causing him to fall on his back pulling the skeleton on top of him. Man and beast dropped their swords in the fall. Out of a sheath at its hip the skeleton pulled a dagger. _Out of options._

A blast of fire formed in Garet's fist and blew the dark bone man into a thousand pieces, just before its met Garet's throat. Garet cried out in pain. He felt the world spinning around him and dimming rapidly. Rolling over he saw the bear and other skeleton defeated. Matt was helping Karis to stand but they all seemed safe. Garet tried to stand up and crashed to the ground.

He heard a voice, "Dad!" Tyrell rushed towards him. Behind him was a deep purple light and a low humming sound. Dark armoured soldiers landed with dull thuds onto the earth around them. The chill night and combative shouting was replaced by unfeeling and soundless black.

* * *

He woke up warm and vaguely content. He saw that a shape laid next to him. The face of a beaming woman looked back at him. Her hair was golden and her eyes the colour of the sky. Her presence was quiet. His mouth moves but no words came out. _Ellie…_

She faded. Colors and shapes whirled around his head gradually turning into familiar structures. A carpet. A lamp. A man.

He found himself lying in a bed in some sort of tiny hovel. Around him were old oaken walls and a warm hearth blazed in the corner.

An unfamiliar voice, "Garet, how are you feeling?"

A young man with a concerned look stood over him. His hair was dark brown and in a warrior's bun. He was garbed in deep red and silver armour and a blade hung at his hip. Hanging from his breast plate was a silver medallion with the Nihan character for warrior. _A samurai._

Garet sat up. He felt unconcerned with the man's question or its answer, "What's a man from Yamata doing in this Sol forsaken crater?"

The man smirked at Garet's disregard. "I guess I'll just assume you're okay."

He looked familiar, Garet decided. He quickly ran through the men and women he knew from the island of Nihan. _There's not many…_

"My name is Takeru. You may know my parent's: Susa and Kushinada the leaders of Yamata City."

 _Ahh, that's where you're from._ Garet felt relief relax him. This was a man he could trust. "I remember you. You were a boy the last time I saw you. Maybe eight or nine." Garet didn't make it to Nihan often.

Garet remembered Takeru called him by name earlier, "And I take it you already know who I am?"

Takeru nodded, "Yes. Your son and his friends are safe. They're out collecting firewood. Do you remember what happened before you went out?"

Garet struggled to recollect. "I remember getting tangled with the shadow skeleton. I had to use psynergy to get the thing off me. And then… shouting… dark beasts surrounded us. Or soldiers?"

"Soldiers," Takeru agreed. "Tuaparang men. I don't know why they were there but I know that they're cowards. They must have lured you in towards the vortex with the monsters then struck when you were weak."

"And then you came?"

"Ya," Takeru agreed again. "They scatter quick when they have to face a fresh fighter. Back to their ship and away."

Takeru was visibly disgusted at the thought of them. _Good to have someone on our side out here._

Garet looked around at the room. Beside the hearth was a dusty and empty, save for a few clothes and dried food, book shelf. "Where are we?"

"Some abandoned hovel. A hermit must have lived here."

"Isaac and I occasionally saw wanderers in the crater. Harmless. But strange."

Takeru nodded. Garet looked at him and abruptly the obvious question came back to him, "Takeru, what are you _doing_ out here?"

The samurai chuckled at the absurdity. "Same thing you're doing. Looking for Isaac. I found him. He'll be okay. Can you stand?"

Garet laughed loudly as he felt deep relief. Takeru smiled meekly. Then his mind raced. _Takeru Looking for Isaac? How could he even know Isaac needed looking for? What did he mean Isaac will be okay?_

Under the wool blankets Garet's body stirred and movement returned to his limbs. He felt healthy. Takeru and the kids must have taken good care of him. In short order he was standing and back to normal. He took in the room and the daylight shining in from the hovel's small fogged window.

"Well where is he?"

Takeru motioned towards a bed on the other end of the room. On it Isaac laid face up, motionless, and breathing deeply. His eyes were closed and face pale. He was dressed in his undershirt and his hair was damp with sweat. Garet immediately recognized the slumber be something worse than sleep.

"Is he wounded?"

Takeru shook his head, "Nothing I can see at least. There's a few scrapes and cuts but nothing serious."

"So he's sick? We have to get him to Patcher's Place or Kalay. Do you have any idea what it is?" Garet himself began to feel sick.

The Yamata warrior looked sad and a little nervous. "I found him this way. My sister… Himi, do you know her?"

Garet recalled the small seer daughter of Susa and Kushinada from the kid's story of their quest. "I know of her. My son's companion."

"Then you know she was gifted with the third eye. She has visions. I don't know if you know, but before she left with Matthew she experienced visions of Isaac in danger. And my aunt… Uzume?" Takeru looked at Garet enquiringly.

Garet remembered Uzume. A prophet and the sister of Susa. She had died years earlier in Nihan's tragic flood. Garet was never particularly chummy with her. The two had very different personalities. But he respected and admired her a great deal. "I knew her."

Takeru continued, "She prophesied that I would one day help the Warriors of Vale. So when Himi told us her visions we knew – I knew – what I had to do. I took a trade ship to Tolbi and hiked north towards the great mountain immediately. Towards your cabin."

Garet was aghast. "You traveled during the eclipse?"

Takeru looked at his feet and nodded. "I did a lot of hiding. Then I got to the crater and I knew Isaac was there because that's where he was in Himi's vision. At the foot of the great mountain. Mount Aleph is it?"

"Aye. He was trying to get into Sol Sanctum. Where the elemental stars were once kept. He had visions too."

"And that's where I found him. At the foot of the mountain unconscious but without enemies nearby. I started to make my way back but it was slow going in the crater with him as my load. He looked worse each day. So a few nights ago I found this hovel and made shelter. I infused some of my psynergy to him to make him live. It seems to work. I don't know why though."

Garet kicked himself hard. He knew he shouldn't have let Isaac go alone. Especially with the Mourning Moon at hand. _The sickness must be related to it. What else could it be?_

He pulled himself from his own head and glanced at Takeru. The samurai looked very solemn and very sorry. This was a good man. A man who risked his life to save a strangers. "Thank you Takeru. Know that we can never repay you or your sister for this."

The two warriors shook hands. Garet thought again that it was good to have Takeru on his side. He couldn't help but feel it was more than good luck that brought Takeru to Isaac in time.

Garet looked at Isaac. He got the feeling that his best friend was fighting a battle. It made Garet feel ready to fight too. Garet always went with Isaac. Ever since they were boys. _Through all the hardships and all the battles I was always able to help. Sometimes my help didn't help all that much. But I was always able to stand beside him._

And Isaac was always there by Garet's side. Unbidden his thoughts drifted to the Mourning Moons of his past when Isaac stood by his side. His mind replayed the memory, the dark memory. He remembered the black pulsating vortexes and the screaming, fleeing people. He remembered his wife's words and he remembered so well how she looked before she died.

Someone told him once that when the mind replays a memory too many times the details become muddled. Where details are lost the mind invents new ones to take his place. It made him sad to think that he might not truly remember what she said.

But he knew he remembered that the first person who was there after it happened, the person to pull him out of the fray, was Isaac. Isaac was there for him that day. Garet would be there today.


	5. After the Storm

_**After the Storm**_

Belinsk was quiet after the festivities ended. All night the golden beastmen of the city shot brilliant flashes light into the starry sky and Vande's band played songs of victory. For the beastman, the eclipse had been a war. After years of oppression they had driven out the Sanans, only to be in the darkest part of a continental disaster. _A disaster that we started,_ thought Sveta as she remembered the events at the Alchemy Dynamo beneath the city. She remembered being manipulated by the Tuaparang into activating the Eclipse Tower.

Her fists clenched and then relaxed when she remembered that it was over. Both the lamentations and the festivities. It was all over. Including the quest. Including her time with her companions.

Sveta and Matthew stood alone together on the south wall of city. They looked out at the vast plains of Morgal. The plains that the beastmen had wandered in packs before her father united the clans and created the Kingdom. The Kingdom which she was now in charge of. She shuddered at the thought.

She looked up and Matthew who smiled at her. She smiled back. She _knew_ the darkness was over. But looking at him made her _feel_ it.

A bitter cold fog slowly crept over the water and into the city. In late fall the vapours that came off the great Morgal Bay chilled the bones of man and beastman alike. The ancient stone floor of Belinsk captured the cold and permeated it throughout the city. Often the fog would give way to vicious hail storms off the bay. Frozen pellets of ice pelted the fortress city chasing its citizens inside their stone walls with only a hearth and whatever dry wood they had left to warm them.

Sveta stood at the city square absorbing the cold. She was donned in a royal dress and around her stood beastmen nobles and guards in a royal procession. _A gloomy day for such fanfare,_ Sveta thought as she tried to keep her teeth from chattering in the cold.

Sveta remembered that as she thought it strange to situate the great beastman city on such an unwelcoming and cold bay. The wild called to her, as it did all beastmen. Her father, the king, would explain that the ruins of old Belinsk couldn't be moved and that they provided defense for the city. Volechek, her brother, talked about how the beastmen nation could only become powerful through trade and that the bay provided opportunity. But her mother would just sigh. Sveta always felt that her mother was the only one like her. They were both unconcerned with matters of politics and war. It was these things that seemed to drive her father's mind to the edge of chaos, and her brother after him.

It wasn't always like that though. Sveta remembered the good times. Before the war, before the ten year long nightmare that followed it. The happiest times were the times spent away from the city and its cold walls. Sveta's parents would often take them on long hikes into the country of Morgal. They would spend weeks travelling as far west as the Border River between Bilibin and Morgal and as far east as Port Rago and the Great Eastern Sea. Time spent in the wilderness was essential for any beastmen, and it had always been particularly important for Sveta.

Sveta's mother always had a glow during these trips. Those were the only times Sveta could remember her being truly happy. She got along better with Sveta's father than she ever had during the months spent in cold Belinsk. She was sharper and more capable. Sveta's father enjoyed the trips as well, but Sveta suspected that the problems of his nation never ceased to torture him, even in the remotest of woods and plains. Sveta now understood that this aspect of her father was passed to Volechek. _It killed them, both of them,_ she realized.

To Sveta's relief one of her advisors broke her depressing train of thought, "Shall we wait for him in the palace?"

 _For General Roman we can suffer waiting in the cold,_ she thought. The royal procession was waiting for Sveta's chief general to arrive with nomad survivors of the Grave Eclipse from around Morgal. Beastmen of Morgal were a strong race and many nomads, despite being caught in the open without walls to hide behind, survived the calamity that was the eclipse. General Roman was sent to collect the survivors and bring them to Belinsk. Sveta wanted to show her people that Morgal was battered but not broken. The end of the eclipse could mean war, as Bilibin and Sana might perceive Morgal to be weak. Trying times were ahead and Sveta needed her people to be united and poised. Her advisors suggested a display of strength for the people.

"They'll arrive soon. We'll wait here at the square", Sveta answered her advisor after a short silence.

"Yes your highness", the advisor responded to Sveta's great discomfort. _There's no getting used to that,_ she thought.

Sveta's thoughts were free to wander again. With melancholy heart she couldn't stop her mind from producing the happiest of memories which in turn sunk her heart deeper into depression. One came to mind again. The one that always came to mind. Somehow she recalled it more vividly each time it came. Her mother sat on a rock fishing on a quiet stream. Her father and Volechek play wrestled nearby. Sveta played pretend to herself before she stopped to look across the stream at the setting sun. There was a doe and her three fawns following behind.

And that was it. The perfect memory of her family. Unattached to the problems of the city. Perfectly in tune with the wild. Sveta thought that even more beautiful than the peace of the moment was the fact that her entire family was truly happy and whole.

But they were taken away from her. Her father, mother, and Volechek. They all died violent deaths. Sveta was alone. The one who had no choice but to continue the story of the Czmaral clan. To rule was never her desire, but now it was her responsibility. Duty trapped her inside the city.

She was gloomier than she had been since long before her great adventure. The adventure that took her through the darkest of times for her nation: the Grave Eclipse. Through all its adversity and hardship she experienced real happiness. For the first time since those treks into the woods with her family, she felt belonging. But now, like a wisp of smoke, it was all gone. Again. Shortly after her inauguration her friends went to their homes.

A horn sounded. Roman was marking his arrival with the traditional beastman horn blast. Sveta quickly tried to get a hold of herself. Shame washed over her. _Why do I feel sorry for myself? It's useless. And selfish,_ she coached herself. For the thousandth time she told herself, _Morgal first._

The guards slowly opened Belinsk's massive stone gate. General Roman was the first one through the doors. He was clad in an iron chest piece and leather armour covering his arms and legs. At his hip was a thin sword. Underneath his army his fur was light brown streaked with grey. Two long ears pointed out of his helmet, one of them half gone from battle. Despite his age, Sveta guessed he was around sixty, his walk was confident and powerful.

When he approached Sveta could see that his eyes betrayed his deep exhaustion. However his pale green eyes were hard to read, they always seemed to convey a vague weariness or mistrust. The beastman was a true warrior; one who had given his entire life to the country. He was a loyal commander in Volechek's army and Sveta's father's before him. He fought in both wars against Sana and was integral to Volcheck's success at overthrowing the Sanans.

Sveta respected the man and was grateful for what he did but she could not help disliking him. He was too quick to violence. Perhaps fighting two wars and witnessing ten years of occupation turned him into what he was now, a ruthless defender of his people. Sveta suspected that his influence encouraged Volechek to activate the Luna Tower. _They thought they were defending us but they only brought more death,_ Sveta thought.

Behind Roman marched hundreds of beastmen survivors with more outside the city. Not all could fit inside Belinsk's city square. Some were still outside the city's wall. More still weren't even in Morgal. There was word that beastman refugees escaped to Biligin and Goma beyond, through Grey Brook Pass. The gap in the mountains that connected Goma, Matthew's land, to Bilibin.

She looked the survivors up and down. Most wore the beggars' cloaks and were gaunt. Sveta had seen survivors of the eclipse during her travel and by outward appearances her people looked the same. It was plain that they had seen a lot of pain. During the months of darkness life was hard to come by but death was in abundance. But they did not look broken. Many were grieving the loss of family but they were not broken. Looking back at her Sveta saw one thing rising above all the pain, determination. _This is what makes Morgal great. This is why we survived two wars, slavary, and now the Grave Eclipse._ For the first time in two long Sveta's spirits lifted with an almost forgotten emotion: hope. She could be a good queen. Morgal would survive whatever hardship was to come next. _It has to._

Roman approached and saluted his Queen and Sveta saluted back. It was not the beastmen way to bow before royalty. Beastmen bowed to no one. Instead the greeting was the same regardless of status. The Queen saluted the farmer just as the farmer saluted the Queen: the right fist over the heart.

Roman's pale eyes met Sveta's gaze, "My queen, your presence honours us."

"The survivors of the darkness deserve all the honour a queen can bestow," Sveta remarked. She could not help but give Roman the hint of a smile despite the dreariness of the day. It was not returned.

Roman squinted, "Billish scouts are prowling Hunters River near Bordertown. Our spies have indicated siege weapons being built in Lord McCoy's yard."

"I never ordered spies to be sent to Bilibin."

Sveta felt she was continually losing her grip on her advisors and generals alike. They presumed to make decisions for her. Sveta was not trusted yet due to her youth. Despite being ruler of Morgal in name and title Sveta had to assert her power. Such was the beastmen way.

"As I said before I left, they will attack. The time for war has come. We must not wait for them to strike first," Roman said. _He's waiting for me to address my people._

All the nervousness and anticipation for the moment rushed through her body and before she realized what was happening she heard her own voice speak loudly to her people.

"I do not think that it is praise and pageantry the survivors of the darkness came here for. What I see in you is strength. You have endured the worst of times. And prevailed. Morgal has suffered. We have lost our king. We have lost countless beastmen. Mothers and fathers, wives and husbands, children and friends. Echoes of war spread like wildfire through our nation. I cannot bring your loved ones back. I cannot prevent an invasion. Instead what I offer to you is what I have seen in you: strength. But alone my strength is nothing, it is together that we prevail. And we _will._ As we always have."

Sveta understood well what beastmen responded to and that was strength. The only way to hold a beastman nation was through demonstrable strength. And words without action demonstrated nothing. _That's why beastmen love a short speech. But it still didn't feel natural._ _I wonder if I'll ever feel more queen than wildling._


	6. A Father's Son

_**A Father's Son**_

Branches snapped easily against the weight and edge of Matthew's hatchet. Branches from the crater bushes were thin and bonelike with knots and nobs. It didn't rain often in the crater which meant thirsty vegetation. Dry leaves of deep oranges and reds cracked satisfyingly as Matthew trotted through the bush to get at the thicker base branches of the bush. _Autumn has arrived._

It was a beautiful day to be outside chopping. Not a vortex in sight. The sun was warm but the breeze chilly enough to warrant a thin coat. Matthew allowed the joy and beauty of the day to wash over him. Takeru saving them from the Tuaparang and finding out his father was alive had given Matthew new life. He was confident his father would be okay. He had survived worse. _Takeru says Himi will be able to help him._

As one of Matthew's companions he was of course fond of Himi but she was a hard one to really get to know. Matthew never made a deeper connection with her like he did with some of the others. _We're both quiet,_ Matthew reflected.

Regardless, he had complete faith in her. She led them to the Umbra Gear. Without it they never would have been able to stop Spados and Chalis. Matthew wasn't sure whether they stopped Alex or just played into his hand. He shrugged off the uneasy feeling.

Karis seemed to be enjoying herself too. Her emerald hair was out of its usual ponytail and she hacked swiftly and efficiently at the dehydrated branches. Even Tyrell looked better than before. From the cathartic swings of his hatchet, the bush branches were taking the worse beating of all. His mood seemed increase the further they got away from any psynergy vortex. Matthew shuddered to think about the reason Tyrell hated them the most.

Karis put her hatchet in her belt. "Alright I've got just about as much as I can carry. Head back?"

Matthew followed suit and Tyrell nodded. "Should be enough to last until my dad wakes up then we can get the hell away from here and to Kalay."

That was the plan. To keep the hovel Takeru found warm until Garet woke up, head to Kalay with Isaac, then on a ship for Nihan where Himi would help Matthew's dad. Matthew had decided a while ago that he wouldn't be going with them. When they found his dad Matthew knew he had to finish what Isaac started. _There's a reason he risked his life to go and someone has to find out what it was._ For a second Matthew thought about telling Tyrell and Karis. _Better to wait till we get back._

Although not easy on the feet the hike back to Takeru's hovel was pleasant. The conversation bounced easily from reminiscing to musing about when they could return to visit their friends.

In a sudden movement Tyrell dropped his fire wood, stopped his forward motion and bounded dangerously to the edge of nearby short cliff. He peered over the edge. Karis shook her head silently. With slow planned steps Matthew followed Tyrell's path through the crags towards the cliff's edge. He kneeled in front of Tyrell and he looking down he saw a vortex the size of a large rat, about five yards below them.

Suddenly Matthew felt a warm air blow over his left shoulder and saw a crimson gale blow into the vortex. It pulsated wildly as the psynergy attack was sucked in. He turned around to see Tyrell with a slight grin.

"What was that about?" Karis asked now also at the cliff.

"Experimenting," Tyrell answered.

The Mars adept picked up a rock the size of his palm. He dropped it on the vortex. It glanced of the side of the vortex and with loud crackling its motion was accelerated away from the black hole downwards towards the bottom of the cliff.

Karis frowned, "We really shouldn't be wasting time."

"I'm not. I already said, I'm _experimenting_ ," smiling Tyrell suddenly bounded back away from the cliff grabbed a small handful of shale. Back at the cliff he showered the vortex in the tiny grains of soft stone. As the grains approached the vortex some bounced off with smaller crackling noises. However to Matthew's astonishment some of the shale fragments were silently sucked into the vortex where they disappeared.

Karis seemed to be similarly amazed, "How…"

Tyrell smiled triumphantly, "I noticed it before my dad went down fighting the shadow beasts last night. We couldn't use psynergy so close to the vortex so I kicked dirt into the skeletons face. Some of it was sucked into the vortex."

Matthew couldn't help but return Tyrell's smile, "That is bizarre."

"So we know psynergy gets sucked into the vortex, but matter too? That's new. How has no one ever figured this out?" Karis mused.

Matthew ran a handful of shale through his fingers. It slide lightly and easily, "It's probably because shale is light. The last Mourning Moon was near Kalay where the earth is heavy. Before that it was in the mountains, same thing there. There was no chance to see this happen because there was no shale."

Karis nodded, "We'll have to tell Kraden about this when we see him."

Tyrell interjected, "You mean I'll have to tell him. Don't go taking credit." Karis chortled reluctantly. Finally the group headed back towards Garet and Takeru.

At the hovel Takeru and Garet met them outside. The group dropped the fire wood into a pile. From the outside it looked just like a mound of dirt with a small wooden door. It astounded Matthew to think that someone had dug it out and built a functioning chimney. _Who could possibly have been traversing the crater so effectively?_ The existence of the hovel was not the least of the things that worried Matthew. Someone traveled the crater long enough and well enough to build and entire home all right under the nose of Isaac and Garet. _Who knows what else, or who else, is out here._ _Even Takeru was a surprise…_

Takeru was still donning his full warrior's armour. Garet looked healthier than he did before the run in with the shadow beasts. His hands were on his hips and he smiled as if to soak in the glorious sun.

Tyrell embraced his father, "You're up."

"Ya, I guess we won't need the firewood," Garet laughed.

"There's no point staying here any longer. We still have a good half the day to start hiking back to the cabin. With Isaac unconscious it will be slow going," Takeru addressed the group seriously.

Garet nodded, "We can't waste time getting to Himi."

Karis agreed and immediately went into the hovel to pack her things. Matthew knew that it was now or never. He sighed, "Wait."

Everyone looked at Matthew. As they took in his tone their faces became concerned. He stood in agonizing silence. _How can I possibly convince them that I need to do this? They'll think I'm crazy._

Matthew's eyes met Karis'. "What is it?" she asked.

He breathed in deeply. "I can't go with you. I have to go to Sol Sanctum."

Everyone was too aghast to speak. Except for Tyrell. "What are you talking about?"

Matthew looked at his feet. "I can't go with you to Yamata City. There was a reason my dad went out here. And I have to find out why."

Garet shook his head. "No," he said shortly.

"Garet…", Matthew started.

"This is ridiculous," Garet cut Matthew off.

Matthew suppressed a flash of anger. "You told us he had visions of the Wise One in danger. He went out alone during the _eclipse._ It was obviously important. Your duty is to protect Weyard, and now that's our duty too."

Garet stared silently. Karis ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe you're right. But you don't have to go alone," she said.

"We'll go with you," Tyrell looked resolute.

There was no way of reaching Sol Sanctum on foot anymore. Isaac had tried and failed. Matthew knew he had to take the soarwing, and that meant he has to go alone. "I'm going to take the soarwing."

Sudden understanding became etched on all of their faces. They knew only one could go. Calmly Garet spoke, "I was so concerned with Isaac I didn't think…"

He trailed off for a moment and then continued steadily, "You are right Matt. Someone does need to go. But not you. It's too dangerous. I'll take the soarwing."

Matthew shook his head, "You said that in Isaac's visions a doe lead him to Sol Sanctum?"

Garet nodded.

"The day before we got to the cabin I had a vision of a doe. It lead me to a cave and I found this." He plumaged through his pack until he felt the cold rough copper medallion.

The older Mars adept inspected it rubbing his fingers over the foreign inscriptions, "Markings I've never seen."

Now it was Garet's turn to rummage through his pack. From it he produced a small piece of parchment. He passed it to Matthew. There were similar markings. Almost identical.

"Isaac drew this after a vision once. While you were gone."

The doe and now the markings. Matthew knew it had to be him, "Whatever – whoever – was calling Isaac to Sol Sanctum… they're calling me now."

But Garet had all the stubbornness of any Mars adept, "And how do you know that's a _good_ thing Matt? You can't go. Believe me all I want to do is make sure Isaac is safe and you're right, someone has to go to Sol Sanctum. I'll just have to trust you to take care of Isaac. I'll go."

Matthew loved Garet like an uncle. _What do I say?_

Karis jumped in, "You can't just ignore Isaac's visions. I don't want Matthew to either." She pauses, "But we shouldn't stop him."

"We'll follow on foot," Tyrell spoke desperate not to abandon his friend.

"It's too dangerous. Garet, I'll be fine. Isaac tried to go on foot. With the soarwing… It'll be fine," Matthew said.

Garet looked at his son. Finally, he conceded defeat, "I won't stop you Matt. Just please be careful. Meet us on the road to Kalay as soon as you're done."

Karis looked worried, "We'll wait till we know you can fly the thing."

Matthew nodded and went to retrieve the soarwing. His eyes briefly met Takeru's as he walked into the hovel. He hadn't interjected at all. _A silent man,_ Matthew thought. In the hovel the soarwing was leaning against the empty bookshelf. Karis had done an admirable job fixing it. He ran his fingers through the threads of the giant roc feather that made the left wing of the soarwing. The feather they retrieved from halfway across the continent. He put one hand around either yellow rod that connected the roc feather to the back part of the soarwing and carefully carried it out of the hovel.

"You already know the controls, right?" Garet asked.

"Right," Matthew had been learning to fly the soarwing just before they left. He had taken a number of small flights around the cabin but never higher than fifteen feet.

"Okay let's see if you remember."

Tyrell and Karis helped hook the soarwing onto Matthew's chest. Three criss-crossing straps went from one side of the soarwing, around Matthew, and to the other side of the soarwing.

"Tight?" Tyrell asked.

Matthew nodded. His hands clutched two steering rods that protruded from the soarwing. He focused his mind and felt his psynergy become infused with the soarwing. The soarwing was powerless without an adept to fly it. Its fuel was psynergy just like a Lemurian ship. _That's why it's so taxing to fly,_ Matthew thought.

Matthew gave the wings a strong flap and was in the air. Each flap took more out of Matthew until he was in the sky. Now he could glide. He circled the hovel very gradually losing altitude. This was Matthew's favourite part of flying. The effortless and weightless feeling of skating on air.

"Good," Garet said.

"Certainly better than Tyrell," Karis jested. They all laughed, even Tyrell.

Matthew looked at his friends, "I guess it's time. We have to make sure Isaac gets to Himi as soon as possible."

"Yes," Garet agreed. "Matt, you know I trust you right? I'm just worried."

Matthew felt relieved, "Of course. Can you help me with my bags?" He glanced at his packs unable to tie them to the soarwing while all strapped in. Tyrell, Karis, and Takeru immediately secured his things. Matthew's friends gave him long looks. _Now it's time to say goodbye._

Takeru offered his hand which Matthew gladly shook, "It was honour to meet you Matthew."

"You too."

Looking at the samurai seemed to remind Matthew suddenly of Yamata City. He fondly recalled Himi and the Yamatan's hospitality, "Please give your sister and your parents my greetings."

Takeru nodded. Abruptly Tyrell gave Matthew a firm hug, "You know I'd go with you right?"

Matthew nodded. Next Karis embraced Matthew while whispering, "Be safe."

Lastly Garet and Matthew hugged silently. Matthew took a running start and with a strong burst psynergy flew into the day. With increasing height, the midday sun shined hot against his neck. He glanced back one last time to see his friends waving. Turning away his eyes became focused on one thing. The bright point of amber light that bathed Angara and all of Weyard. With each flap it grew the smallest bit brighter and the smallest bit closer. He soared to the Golden Sun.


	7. The Mercury Clan

_**The Mercury Clan**_

Mia trudged through a thick layer of snow between old cabins. She wore a blue coat lined with wolf fur. Underneath were her cleric's robes, in the traditional white and blues of the Mercury Clan. At her back, her ankh was strapped. The cold wind blew against her uncovered face. She envied her friends Jenna and Garet, who never seemed to be cold. Chimneys billowed smoke into the night sky, melting the ice that formed along the cabins' stone walls. She encountered no one on her walk, the autumn air was too cold.

The snows had already begun in Imil. The northern tip of Angara, or White Point as the trappers called it, had short summers and even shorter autumns. In the old days, before the Golden Sun Event, the winter came with viscous illnesses. First the lighthouse began to flow with Herme's healing water and then the Golden Sun Event wiped out the colds. The people in Imil were grateful for the event, unlike the rest of Angara.

Before it happened, Imil was the only settlement in all of the White Point. It survived only because of the diligence of Mia and Alex. Alex, her cousin whose mother was Mia's aunt. _Where is he now,_ Mia wondered about Alex. The last time she had seen him was at the Mercury Lighthouse. _When he betrayed the clan,_ Mia thought.

Few days went by, even thirty years later, where Mia didn't wonder _why_ he left. _Why_ he betrayed the clan. Rief's tale of his quest, the story of what happened at Apollo's Lens just intrigued her more. Was this Arcanus truly Alex? Working with the Tuaparang agents? And this Ayuthayan Prince, the companion of Rief, was he truly Alex's son? She had to meet him and his uncle. The Ayuthayan King may understand something of Alex's motivation.

The clan's mission had been to protect the lighthouse from intrusion. Mia, and her father before her, believed this meant protecting it from ever being ignited. Her mission, Isaac's mission, made her believe otherwise. The ancestors of the Mercury Clan surely meant it to be ignited, just by the right people. Mia wished she could speak to them directly. She wished to know what they intended for the clan. _I suppose that's for me to decide now,_ she thought.

As she walked the streets she saw the remnants of old barricades. The daily reminders of the Eclipse. Spikes made of spruce trees and whatever metal and stone the Imilians could muster in the barren north lined the perimeter of the village. The corpses of the monstrous Shadow Beasts had been cleared from the walls and the Imilians were starting to take down the barricades. It was a long process.

The shroud of the Grave Eclipse had reached Imil and the Mercury Lighthouse. For the Imilians, there was no escape. To move further south meant to get close to the Eclipse's source, to more dangerous lands. The north and east were blocked by the Great Eastern Sea. The only way was West, towards Prox and the Northern Wastes. That was a treacherous path, even in the summer. Mia had only attempted it once. It was no way to take the elderly and children of Imil.

Instead the Imilians had to stay put. The Mercury Clan protected them, healed them, trained them, and armed them for the fight against the beasts. Still, too many villagers lost their lives in the fight. Mia passed by a massive rusty bear trap just outside the village. Mia's husband and Rief's father, Crown, was an accomplished trapper. His traps seemed to worked on the Shadow Beasts even. They had probably saved many lives.

Finally, Mia stopped at her grandparents house. They were not her true grandparents, but they were the ones who raised her after her father's death. Mia had been five and Alex fifteen. Mia's father and Alex's mother, who were brother and sister, were both killed in an attack. Mia still didn't know the whole story. There were many secrets in her family. Secrets which Alex seemed to know. _Perhaps they guide him,_ she wondered.

Mia's grandparents were gone as well. They had died of old age after the Golden Sun Event. Justin and Megan, Mia's old apprentices, occupied the house with their children. Mia rapped on the door. Dirk, the older boy, rushed to open it. The cabin's main room was dimly lit by a blazing hearth. Behind Dirk, Justin and his younger children were at the table, Kim and Michael. All three had the pale skin and light hair of their parents. Mia wondered if they'd be Mercury Adepts as well.

"Aunt Mia!" Dirk shouted and hugged her. Mia walked in quickly and shut the door behind her to keep the chill night out. She smiled at the boy and hugged him back. Justin and Megan's family was family to Mia as well. They were part of the Mercury Clan. Mia had often marveled at the emergence of Justin and Megan. Two mercury Adepts in a time when no Adepts outside Mia's family had been seen in Imil for hundreds of years. Their powers were too timely for coincidence, they came in a time of strife and change.

Justin stood up, "Mia, come and eat."

Megan was nowhere inside. _Megan still hasn't come home yet,_ Mia thought. _He looks stressed._ With a word from his father, Dirk returned to the table. Mia hesitated at the door. She smiled at Justin. "I've eaten," she lied.

"Let me talk to your aunty. Finish your dinner," Justin said to his children who reluctantly complied. He walked over to the entrance and motioned for Mia to sit on the cushioned wooden seats near the door, on the other side of the room of the table and fireplace.

"She hasn't returned," Mia said in a hushed voice so as not to alert the children. She thought she already knew the answer. _But maybe..._

"No," Justin let the stress of it show more now that the kids weren't watching. His head sunk and he stared at his wool socks. "She's been gone for almost three days now. We have to go look for her."

Megan had left to go the Lighthouse to bring a load Hermes Water back to the people of Imil. But the trip was only a single day's journey there and back. Mia sighed. "I'll leave in the morning. I'll find her. Don't worry Justin," she said.

She put a hand on his shoulder. In a flash Mia recalled tutoring him when he was just a boy. She remembered practicing Ply and Frost with him in the snows around Imil.

He rose his head to meet Mia's eyes. "I'll come too," he said.

Mia shook her head. "What about the children?"

"I'll leave them with Megan's parents. They'll probably be happier there. I haven't exactly been able to give them my full attention," Justin said.

"You're their father. They need you," Mia said.

"She needs me, Mia. She's my wife," Justin said firmly.

Mia knew he wouldn't be swayed. "Alright," she said, "We'll leave in the morning. Pack your things tonight."

Justin agreed. He got up and began clearing the wooden plates and bowls from the table. Mia and his younger children helped. She hugged Justin and the children goodbye and turned to go. They reminded her so much of Mia's own children at that age.

Mia's thoughts turned to Rief and Nowell as she trudged back through the snowy pathways of Imil to her cabin. Rief had finally come home after his journey. After the horrors of the Grave Eclipse had finally ended. He somehow felt guilty about them, as if they were somehow his fault. In a strange way, he shared that with his mother, who had inadvertently caused disasters when she took part on the return of Alchemy to Weyard so many years ago. Mia heard the tale, and she knew the blame for the terrible Eclipse fell sorely on the mysterious Tuaparang agents.

She wished she could find them. She wished she could confront them for all the horrors they causes her son and her people. _And for what?_ She wished she could take the hurt away from Rief, as she had done when he was just a boy who fell on the frozen Imil river. She smiled at the memory.

And Nowell. Mia's sweet, bright daughter. Mia had no idea where she was. She only knew where Kraden last saw her. The old scholar had entrusted with Mia's old companion Piers. To get her away from the Eclipse. Surely she would be safe with Piers. _But why hasn't he brought her home yet?_

Mia arrived at her home. The old wooden cabin that stood at the edge of Imil. Smoke rose from it's chimney. Inside, her husband and son slept. Low ferns surrounded the cabin. Its roof was a combination of golden hay thatching and dark brown, almost black, shingles. The deep red wood of the Fever Pines made up its walls. Fever Pines hadn't grown on the White Point since long before Mia was born. The cabin was hundreds of years old.

It was well kept, by the Mercury Clan. It had been Mia's childhood home. Where she was raised by her father before he died. After, it was Alex's home in the days when he trained Mia. He was more than a cousin to her. More than a brother even. He was a mentor, a teacher, and the only family Mia had from when she was five to when Isaac arrived in Imil and changed their lives forever.

"I've missed this place," a voice came from behind her. _That voice... it can't be._ She turned to see the shadowy outline of a figure glimmered in the shadows. _Psynergy,_ Mia thought. It was dark, but not dark enough to cloak yourself completely. Mia had seen Psynergy like this before, used to conceal yourself in the shadows.

"Show yourself," Mia demanded.

In a shimmer the outline disappeared and was replaced by a living breathing man standing in front of her. Alex. He looked different, his face was wrinkled slightly with age, his eyes were colder, almost brighter somehow. He didn't wear the Mercury Clan garments. Instead he had a simple black cloak and hood. But Mia had no doubt, this was her cousin. Her betrayer.

So many thoughts vied for precedence in Mia's mind. She hadn't seen Alex in thirty years. There were so many questions she wanted answers for. What to ask? Or should she protect herself? Was he dangerous? Then she remembered the pain of the Eclipse, so fresh in her memory. All she could feel, flushing out everything else, was anger. He could have stopped it. He knowingly allowed it to happen. All the pain, all the death. Her son's guilt.

She wanted to fight him. She almost wanted to kill him. Mia hadn't felt this way before. She was always the collected one. She was the one to calm down everyone else. She steadied herself. She cleared her mind. She wouldn't fight him, simply because she couldn't. It wasn't an option, he was too powerful. Fighting would mean losing, and losing could mean problems for her family, and for her people. She couldn't know what to expect from him.

"Why are you here?" she struggled not to betray her rage.

He pulled down his hood. His long blue hair was replaced by a short cut. He was unarmed. He looked up at the old cabin, "Do you remember living here?"

His voice was dry yet warm. He spoke in a familial tone. Yet it was almost condescending, as if she was ten years old still and he he was her teacher. Over and over and over they would practice Frost and Douse and Froth and Prism in the frigid woods outside the Mercury Lighthouse. Mia could never achieve them to his liking. She had always been more healer than warrior. Her true joy was treating the terrible winter colds.

"Of course I remember," she said. _This is my home. Not yours._

"You were only five. When your father died," he said.

"I remember," Mia said, now more annoyed.

"Do you?"

"Why are you here?" Mia repeated.

He ignored the question again, "That night, the night your father died, there was an attack. It was pirates. I was only fifteen." His bright blue eyes focused on the doorway.

Alex had never spoken of the attack. Mia's curiosity got the best of her, "You know how he died?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mia demanded.

"I found out when I left Imil for the first time. I traveled Weyard to find out what happened. The pirate who attacked, he was called the Blood Fish. He was my father." _The Blood Fish,_ Mia was astonished. She had heard of the pirate. He was infamous on the Great Eastern Sea. Notorious for feeding his victims to massive predator fish.

"My mother ran away with him when she was a teenager. Soon, she began to fear him. So she returned to Imil when she was pregnant with me. After fifteen years, the Blood Fish followed her. In his rage he killed her. And your father killed him. That was the end of it," Alex said.

"And my father?" Mia asked.

"Killed by poison from the blade of the Blood Fish, weeks after the attack."

Mia was shaken, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You have a right to know," Alex said. He stepped towards Mia. She stepped back. He looked her in the eye and said, "Mia, changes are coming. Events are transpiring that I will be at the centre of. I need you to trust me. I need to keep you safe."

"You started the Eclipse. You betrayed the Clan. So why are you here Alex?" the words came out before she could realize.

"To tell you why I left in the first place. I had to find out what really happened to my mother, and to your mother. I needed to know why they died. And I had to explain-"

"Why you let thousands die?" Mia cut him of angrily.

"I had to prevent something worse," Alex met her eyes firmly. He looked sad but genuine. For the first time in thirty years Mia saw her cousin. Not the mysterious villain. Not the Clan betrayer. Not the Tuaparang agent. She saw her cousin, her mentor, her family. She wanted to believe him.

"What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "You wouldn't understand. I've stayed long enough. When the time comes, I will protect you."

Before Mia could speak the light of cloaking psynergy covered Alex. For a second she saw the glimmering outline of his silhouette before he disappeared completely.


	8. The Amber Room

_**The Amber Room**_

Cool autumn rays filtered through the feathers of the soarwing and bathed Matthew's neck. Every moment the sun faded behind the western mountains. As a boy Garet would tell Matthew that just beyond the mountains was a city of dwarves. When Matthew proclaimed his disbelief the stories grew wilder. He had heard about everything from dwarf wizards to flying dwarf castle. Leaving him and the others behind made Matthew feel sick to his stomach. _This is the first time I've been alone since before my dad sent us to get the feather._

The setting sun yielded the sky to the Golden Sun. It's warm light pierced the navy sky like a lighthouse that guided no ships. None but Matthew's one man soarwing. A load mechanical snap burst through the air. The loudest one yet.

About an hour after leaving Garet, Matthew had begun to hear noises in the skies. Sounds very atypical for the crater. They reminded Matthew more of the alchemy machines, the well in Ayuthay and the forge in Pasaaj, than of the normal coos and howls of the crater's creatures. Sometimes it was low and steady buzzing, other times sudden snaps that reminded him of an ax glancing off a shield but more terse. But every time they seemed to come from all directions. Only once did Matthew manage to catch a glimpse of a dark mass through the clouds. _Maybe it was a flying dwarf castle._

The thought didn't seem to give him the comfort he hoped it would. He found his hands struggled to stay steady on the soarwing's handles with each bang. He had no options. If someone was stalking him up there then landing would be to lose any chance at escape. Mobility was nil on the ground this close to the mountain. All he could do was continue flying. He repeated Garet's words to centre himself. _He saw the Wise One in danger. A doe would lead him through the crater and towards Sol Sanctum._

That's exactly where he had to go. For the first time in a long time Matthew really imagined the sanctum. It felt strange to finally be going to see it. Sol Sanctum loomed so close but impossibly far for Matthew's entire life. His parents constantly watched the mountain and spoke in hushed voices about it's innards. He always felt an eerie awe of the place.

In an hour the sun had set completely behind and the jagged landscape beneath all but disappeared entirely. The starlight lit up the tops of the mountains that encircled Mount Aleph's lonely peak. The Golden Sun guided Matthew to the centre of it all. From the cabin it appeared as a tiny point of light, not half the size of the moon. As Matthew approached it the sight of it began to awe him. Its light made the top portion of Mount Aleph look like an island floating in the night.

When the Golden Sun began to blind Matthew, he descended towards the base of the mount. The entrance was south facing, towards where Vale used to be. Matthew pulled hard on the soarwing's handles as the mountain's wall suddenly appeared in front of him. The movement threw his body against the harnesses and he heard the wooden frame creak. Matthew silently thanked Ivan for his engineering prowess. Hound Oak. _Strongest wood in Angara, and it's a good thing._

He began to make narrow circles downwards. According to his father the sanctum had two openings. The door at the foot of the mountain lead to hallways and corridors which climbed up Sol Sanctum and Luna Sanctum. At Sol Sanctum was the second opening. Between massive pillars the room was open to the skies. Matthew's mother often told him the view was spectacular. However it was probably too dangerous to land there with the soarwing. Matthew worried he'd crash into a pillar or land to hard and smash the soarwing if he attempted it. He headed for the south door instead. Finding it in the dark is the only issue.

With relief he remembered Fever, the Mars Djinn. Matthew usually carried Venus Djinn, but Fever had a special attachment to him. Fever was a particularly hard won Djinn, a spirit that seemed to long to roam. After the fight Fever constantly antagonized Tyrell to the point where Matthew reluctantly took him in. Now however Matthew was very thankful, for a fire djinn was a scout like no other. And a scout is exactly what Matthew needed.

"Fever, see if you can scope out the entrance way." The spirit needed no encouragement to zip away. He loved to wander and often left for days at a time. Matthew wondered why he bothered to come back.

Fever's body emanated a small amount of light, enough to guide him. Matthew smiled as he watched the tiny ball of light dash madly and randomly with jarring speed. Sometimes the Djinn would crash into the mountain only to bounce off having seemingly gained velocity.

The Djinn crackled loudly, the sound of a campfire but a much faster and a hundred times more spastic. Matthew glanced down to see Fever about one hundred yards down. He quickened his downward spiral towards the small ball of light. When he was close enough to grab the dippy spirit his foot touched down. He retracted the soarwing's long Roc feather wings. Due to an invention of Ivan's the soarwing had the ability to be worn as a pack, only slightly more cumbersome. The advantage was a quick take off.

Fever buried himself pack inside Matthew's bags. The Venus Adept cast a small Mars spell to illuminate the way; something he was unable to do while flying. Finally he could take a good look at his surroundings. To the south he saw a stone walkway that looked cut of of the earth. It ended abruptly ten yards away.

He turned his sight to the north where two stone stairways lead to a massive lavender door with teal bricks and its foot. On either side stood crumbled pillars carved into the mountain. Four tall statues of robed women cornered the door. Their faces looked hardly human.

The sight of it all stalled Matthew. He had seen ruins, machines, and towers of epic proportions. The labyrinth inside Craggy Peak came to mind. But the beauty and simplicity of this door and its statues stood out in a way that was very unlike anything he had seen before. It felt older, less human, and more powerful. Matthew's grandfather had once told him that Mount Aleph stood at the centre of the world, that it was the place where the gods breathed their life force into Weyard. To Matthew, at that moment, it felt true.

Another snap echoed through the empty crater sky and woke Matthew up from his daydreaming. Uneasiness returned like the chill of a winters day. Instinctively his palm felt the handle of his sol blade. His grip relaxed as he realized there was no immediate danger. Slowly he walked to the lavender doors and with a touch they opened.

The inside of the sanctum was dark but lit by faint glow from the walls and the floor. The place permeating with psynergy. Matthew felt stronger, the energy he expended flying the soarwing was immediately replenished. He quickly navigated the sanctum's corridors and ponds. The snaps and buzzes he heard before ceased entirely inside the sanctum. He was alone. The puzzles didn't prove to be challenging for Matthew but sanctum seemed to be never ending. Garet's words pounded inside his head like a drum. _He saw the Wise One in danger._

Finally he arrived a the Sol Sanctum itself. A large room with four statues at each corner, identical to those at the doorway. The north side of the room was open with massive pillars holding the ceiling. Matthew made his way to the opening and gazed into the black night sky pierced only by thousands of stars. Turning back he wandered into the Luna Sanctum. Exactly how it was described. He did a perimeter and ended up back where he started, the Sol Sanctum. _He saw the Wise One in danger._

Matthew stopped. In a moment he realized he had no next steps. How was he supposed to find the Wise One? The words Elemental Star Chamber came to his head. If the Wise One lives somewhere, it's there. That's where my dad and Garet found him, not here, he contemplated as he gazed hopelessly the northeast statue's noble face.

Frustrated he tried to move the statue. He remembered that that's how his parents originally opened up the portal to the Elemental Start Chamber. It wouldn't budge. He tried every other statue. He repeated with the Luna Sanctum statues. Nothing moved. _He saw the Wise One in danger._

"What am I supposed to do?" Matthew muttered in frustration.

He paced to Sol Sanctum's opening and sat with his feet dangling off the edge. To the west the sky lightened. Matthew had spent an entire night navigating the labyrinth. Suddenly he felt exhausted. The top sliver of the sun appeared on the horizon.

From behind Matthew light began to cast a warm light on his back. He turned around quickly to see the sanctum's statue casting light from their gems towards the centre of the room. Exactly like dad described it.

He ran to the Luna Sanctum, to where the portal should be. A point of light shined on the north wall. Slowly he touched it with his bare palm. His stone was cold except for the tiny point of light which was blazing hot in an unnerving contrast. Then the portal opened. Looking at it reminded Matthew of the psynergy vortexes, the feeling of looking at something both far and near.

He remembered Garet's words and stepped into the portal. He thought he heard something move, a scraping sound against the stone floor behind him, but just then he was somewhere else. Impossibly far from the Luna Sanctum. Around him was the Elemental Chamber.

He stood on a large smooth stone surface. All around were glowing turquoise stone pillars shooting up from yards below. Below him was a sea of black-purple liquid. The most striking thing was the unearthly silence. Matthew felt that he was somehow farther than ever from anywhere he had known and yet profoundly at peace.

A large statue stood just yards in front of him. It was a massive spherical stone with a single eye. The Wise One. Matthew had seen statues of the Wise One in the past, at Craggy Peak. But this was much different. Its eye seemed somehow alive. As Matthew stared at it the stone surface pulsated in his eyes. Suddenly he thought, and when as soon as the thought came he knew, that this wasn't a statue. It was the Wise One himself. He moved towards it and without knowing it moved his hand towards it.

The chamber around him faded into a swirl of purple and black. He was in a new chamber now and around him were thousands of carvings. The room was a dome at the centre of which he stood. The etchings, carved deep into a glowing amber granite, covered the entire massive curved wall which also acted as a ceiling. Each was beautiful and intricate. He saw scenes of everything from hunting to burials. It seemed that every kind of beast and bird was shown somewhere along with armies and structures.

Forming a diamond within the dome were what could only be depictions of the four great lighthouses. Each was much larger and prominent than the other carvings. They were stylistically carved so that their base appeared larger than their summits. Matthew realized they were all pointing up to the same spot; the spot directly above him.

Craning his neck he saw a monumental map of Weyard. Weyard how it used to be in the ancient past. Matthew had seen similar maps around the Warriors of Vales study in Kalay. However this map was more detailed than any he has seen. At its centre, a warrior was depicted with two outstretched arms. To each side of the warrior stood attackers. One with a sword glowing gold and the other deep purple. It was plain to Matthew what the depiction meant. _Two attacking Weyard, and one guarding it._

As soon as he had the thought the swirl of colours returned and he was back in the elemental chamber. The Wise One was in front of him again, unmoving. His eye conveyed sadness. With dread Matthew knew what had happened. He was too late, the Wise One was gone. Frozen. Dead. Again Garet's words. _He saw the Wise One in danger._

"I'm too late," he muttered.

"Too late for what?" a voice came from behind him.

Matthew whirled around and his sword was out from its sheath in a second. There, at the portal back to Sol Sanctum, stood eight soldiers all garbed black and dark purple armour with unsheathed swords and crossbows pointing at him. _Tuaparang. How?_


	9. Empire Reborn

_**Empire Reborn**_

The first signs of dawn were beginning to crack through the tall ornament windows of the palace. Golden light danced through the stained glass, reflecting images of war and valour onto the inner stone walls of Unan's throne room. _The late Emperor,_ Eoleo thought.

He stood in the room with Sana's most powerful people, the royal family and their most trusted advisers. Hou Ju sat on the floor with her back against the wall and her face buried in her hands. She was still dressed in the ceremonial dress she had put on for Unan's speech but now it was wrinkled and her hair was disheveled. The remnants of the Sanan water lilies that decorated it could still be seen.

Ryu Kou paced the room, back and forth. Deep bags were under his eyes and a gash on his bicep bleed through its bandaged and dripped down to his fingers. He didn't seem to notice. Their mother, Hinechou, stood blankly at the wall. No tears or bags ornamented her eyes, just shock. Eoleo looked at each of them deeply. He wanted to speak, he wanted to help his friends. Too many words had already been said.

After the assassin escaped Eoleo took Shui's body to the city where chaos was everywhere. He _had_ to tell the royal family about his encounter. There was no one to take Shui's body, no one to bury him as he deserved. _The boy stood up against his Emperor's killer and died for it._ Eoleo brought him to the palace. The guards, the ones that were left protecting Hinechou's family, pounced on him and Shui.

It had been difficult convincing the guard's he was a friend of Hou Ju's and Ry Kou's. It was even more difficult convincing them he _needed_ to see them. All the Sanans saw was a foreigner in the city at the time of the worst Tonfon event in a generation. Blame was thrown around like darts.

Eoleo spent most of the night in the cold wet cells beneath the palace. It was after midnight when Ryu Kou finally came down and released him. Eoleo would never forget the look on his face. Ryu Kou was never the type to show weakness. His father had died in the Morgal War and his family torn apart. He fought through it, and he saved his sister. Eoleo recalled Ryu Kou on the day of Hou Zan's, his mentor, funeral. He was like a stone. Not ready to be rolled away in the tide of the darkness.

But that night when he saw Eoleo rotting in the cells with all the criminals and suspects of Unan's murder, the Sanan prince broke down. He took Eoleo to the palace, to Unan's throne room where Eoleo had been before. Where the Emperor had been so kind to him and his companions during their quest to stop the Grave Eclipse. Eoleo didn't know the man well but he mourned for the loss of a great Emperor. _An Emperor of peace._

Now Eoleo stood in the throne room with the royal family as morning came. He looked at Ryu Kou, still pacing from one wall to the other.

"Will you do it?" Hinechou said to her son without breaking her blank thousand yard stare. She was asking him what they had all been asking him, all the Sanan generals and politicians and advisers, since they met there in that room: Would he be the next Emperor? Sana was a young nation, and it had no set rules of succession yet. Unan was only the second Emperor ever. Eoleo remembered the first Emperor, Ko, very well. He had only died a few years ago. He had no sons and no daughters. Noone to take his place as Emperor. Ko thought he would live forever, so he made no succession laws.

Predictably when he died Sana erupted in civil war. Before it even happened Eoleo's father would say the war was the _sleeping dragon_ , ready to cause catastrophe when it inevitably woke up. So Eoleo and his father kept well off the seas in those days. War galleys from both sides controlled the entire ocean. There was no easy pirating for Champans.

Eoleo worried the same thing was about to happen. Unan left no succession laws either. He had been working on drafting familial laws. Since he had no children the laws would have made Ryu Kou, the eldest of his late brother's children, the next Emperor. But Unan died just hours earlier, and the laws were left as unfinished documents on his desk.

Sana was in the same state it was when Ko died. A state where an individual with enough strength could seize the throne. Eoleo looked around the room. Besides the royal family all he saw was yes people. Men and women eager to be directed, not willing to lead. Eoleo saw faces of frigid dread. And they all looked to the young Ryu Kou to save them. So Eoleo looked at Ryu Kou, and waited for him to answer the question: would he lead Sana? His eyes widened like moons at the question and he tapped his fingers wildly against his steel forearm armour.

"Ryu..." one of his advisers started.

"I don't know!" Ryu Kou burst suddenly and slammed his hand against the desk.

The adviser looked down at the papers he held in his hands. They were the unsigned, unstamped papers indicating Unan's wish for Ryu Kou to succeed him. They quivered as the adviser struggled to keep his hands steady. Ryu Kou eyes darted to and fro eventually landing on the papers and the adviser said, "You know what they say."

Ryu Kou just shook his head silently. Eoleo was terrified. Not just for Ryu Kou but for Sana. He knew that these moments, the brief hours that passed like lightning after the Emperor's death were critical to the future of the nation.

The sound of horns blasted through the silence destroying it and any thought that might have been in their minds. The horns didn't have the same high breezy sound that Unan's trumpeters had. This was no fanfare. They were deep and loud and grim. They burst through the stale palace air without harmony. All in one unwavering low heavy note. _War horns._

Ryu Kou's eyes met Eoleo's. Eoleo saw all his fear leave him in the span of that single moment. His eyes became dark and determined and the Sanan prince strided confidently out of the come. Eoleo and some of the advisers followed. They pestered Ryu Kou with useless questions that he ignored. At the grand doors of the palace Ryu Kou ordered his advisers to stay put and grouped together a vanguard of twenty guards. Strong men and women with pikes sharp as razors.

Ryu Kou turned to Eoleo with the same steady look of determination. "You're a powerful warrior Eoleo. Will you fight for us?"

"If it comes to that," Eoleo didn't have to hesitate. Ryu Kou was a brash person and sometimes stupid. But Eoleo had no doubt that he would be a kind ruler, one like Unan. Moreover he cared about the boy, and his sister.

Ryu Kou didn't smile but he nodded and went on with his entourage in toe. It seemed to Eoleo that Ryu Kou was done smiling. Before the group arrived at Tonfon's western gate it was already opened. A group of guards, palace men, stood at attention as if ready to greet some esteemed guest.

Ryu Kou addressed their captain, "Who authorized you to open the gate?"

"King Wo," the captain said curtly.

Eoleo looked down the road to the west. Tonfon's elevation allowed one to see miles from the gate. Only five hundred yards away was a massive procession of cavalry. At the front was a king plumed in elaborate feathers with burly war horse.

 _He's not dead,_ Eoleo thought and his face flushed with anger. The warlord had attacked Amiti's city mercilessly. He had held his friend's captive in Koacho. Eoleo snapped at the guard, "You mean Wo the tyrant? You're letting him to your city? Do you have a death wish Sanan?"

The captain looked Eoleo up and down with astonishment, "What concern is it of yours squid?"

Eoleo drew his sword and pushed the blunt end against the captain's breastplate, forcing his back into the stone wall behind him. "Close the gate."

Three guards immediately drew pikes and pressed them at Eoleo's throat. One nearly broke the skin. "Stand down," Ryu Kou said, "this man is a friend."

The guard's glanced at their captain who nodded and they pointed their pikes back in the sky and away from Eoleo. Eoleo whispered to Ryu Kou, "You have to close the gate."

Without looking at the pirate Ryu Kou said to the captain, "Why have you opened the gate?"

"Wo brings your uncle's killer prince. All he asks for in return is an audience from Tonfon. He wishes to reunite the Empire in peace," the captain said.

"He has the assassin?" Ryu Kou asked.

The captain nodded, "I have seen the body myself. It was equipped with the same arrows as this one, the one used to kill the Emperor." Sure enough from the captain's pack he drew a black bloodied arrow.

Ryu Kou looked at the other guards for confirmation. They nodded. One of Ryu Kou's own guards spoke up, "This is the arrow Ryu Kou. I recovered it from the Emperor myself."

The Sanan prince nodded. He gave a motion to the his guards, the ones he had brought with him from the palace. They joined the line standing at attention for Wo's arrival. _What on earth is going on here?_

"Ryu Kou, you can't let him in. You can't do this. This is lunacy," Eoleo said.

Finally Ryu Kou met Eoleo's glare, "I will see the body for myself. And you encountered the assassin right? You can confirm is identity."

"I didn't get a good look. It was dark. Please Ryu Kou. Close the gates," Eoleo said.

Ryu Kou shook his head, "You're my friend Eoleo, so I'll allow you leave the city untouched. But do _not_ meddle and further."

"Meddle?" Eoleo was exasperated.

" _Leave_ Eoleo," the prince said.

Without looking back the pirate stormed away from the Sanan procession. But he did not leave the western road, the road where Wo would meet with Ryu Kou. He couldn't leave. He had to see what would happen next. He had to protect Ryu Kou if he could. Eoleo rounded the block until he was out of eyesight. He rounded the block and approached Ryu Kou's location from a narrow alleyway. He selected a well hidden spot from behind crates to witness whatever would come next. _I'll stop the tyrant myself if I can._

It wasn't long before Wo marched into the city surrounded by his cavalry. Eoleo had never seen the man in person before. He had only heard the tales of Matthew and his other companions of their time in Kaocho. Of how he trapped them to die in the Ourobros beneath his colony city. _Not a man I ever hoped to have to deal with,_ Eoleo thought.

Wo had mustache that hung lowly on either side in the west Sanan style. He had thick eyebrows and hair cropped short. A scar marked his forehead. He was dressed elaborately with feathers and silks, as an Emperor would be garbed.

Ryu Kou spoke first, loud enough for everyone on the street to hear. A large crowd had gathered but were held back by the guards. The rooftops of the buildings that lined the streets were full of Sanans wishing to catch a glimpse of Wo, who had been their enemy only a few years earliler. "Would you parlay in peace King Wo?"

Wo rose he head and looked around the street and its crowd before saying, "Of course my prince. Cavalry! Lay down your weapons!"

His many soldiers drew their swords and spears and bows and dropped them to the ground at their horses' hooves. Crashes of metal hitting stone and dirt filled the street for a while. Ryu Kou ordered the guards to do the same and the crashing commenced again before finally dissipating.

"Where is my uncle's killer? Where is the assassin?" Ryu Kou asked.

Wo rose his right arm and without looking back said, "Guard, bring him out."

From behind Wo a tall strong soldier jumped off his horse. Behind him was a mass wrapped in many blankets and rags. The soldier lifted the load off his horse and held it in front of him in his arms. As he approached Wo and Ryu Kou, Eoleo could make out its shape: the shape of a corpse.

The guard lay the corpse at Ryu Kou's feet and uncovered it. The first thing Eoleo saw was the long beast ears. _A beastman_. The crowd gasped. They began shouting and some began to press forwards against the guards. Profanities and curses against the beastmen seemed to come to the Sanan tongues very easily. The peoples were the harshest of enemies. The beastmen hadn't exactly been friendly to Eoleo in the past, but when the pirate thought of his friend Sveta and his blood crawled at the Sanan bigotry.

Wo got off his horse and retrieved an arrow that the beastman was equipped with. He motioned to the guard that had Unan's arrow. He held one in each hand, the arrow that had killed Unan and a fresh arrow from the beastman's pack. He spoke not to Ryu Kou, but to the entire crowd gathered there, "We found the monster outside the city. He bears the same weapon that killed Emperor Unan. The arrow's of the beastmen army. Morgal has disregarded our peace treaty. They have murdered our Emperor in bad blood! This is an act of war, and we must retaliate!"

 _Our Emperor?_ Eoleo thought. _He hated Unan. He fought a war against him. Why is he pretending otherwise?_

Wo's army began to chant, "War! War! War!"  
Ryu Kou looked as if he wanted to speak but he couldn't. The state of things were spinning wildly out of control when finally one of Ryu Kou's own guards shouted, "Emperor Wo! Emperor Wo! Lead us to war! Emperor Wo!"

Wo struggled to look stoic as a smile crept onto his cold lips. But it didn't matter. All the guards, all of Wo's soldiers, and all the Tonfon people gathered on the rooftops eyes were glazed over with blood lust. All together they chanted, "Emperor Wo! Lead us to war!"

The new Emperor of the united Sana climbed back on his horse. In an instant everything changed. In a moment all the bad blood from the Sanan civil war washed away as cold rage against the Beastmen took its place. Wo rode slowly into the city and as his horse passed Eoleo got a good look at the Beastman who lay dead. Suddenly he realized he knew the man. He was a messenger's of Sveta. They had met after the Grave Eclipse in Belinsk just weeks earlier. _That's no warrior! No assassin!_ Eoleo thought wildy, _It's a trick!_

He had to tell Ryu Kou. _But what good would it do? Not even he can stop the tide of war now._ But Eoleo had to do something. He had to warn Belinsk. He had to warn Sveta. So he ran back out of the alleyway from the direction he came.

He sprinted to the docks by the most bizarre way he could think of, taking only abandoned streets to avoid being detected and caught by Wo's men. When he reached the docks it was full of Wo's cavalry. Flames from burning ships flickered and the morning sun hang low providing an irritating glare making it difficult for Eoleo to find his ship.

"Burn them all! Burn all the foreigner ships!" one of Wo's captains shouted. Eoleo felt dread fill the pits in his stomach when he saw it. His ship, his very old ship, was caught in massive flames. The ship his father stole from Alhafra so many years ago. The ship that had sailed Eoleo and Matthew and all their friends around the entire Eastern Sea. _The ship my father died on,_ Eoleo thought. _Gone._

He still had to get to Belinsk. Sveta would never be expecting the attack. And Morgal was only still recovering from the Grave Eclipse. A surprise attack would be devastating. He had to warn them. Eoleo couldn't reach Belinsk by land, except by taking Passaj cloud pass that Matt had taken before meeting Eoleo. _It will be a long journey. I might not make it in time,_ Eoleo thought. But he had to try.

He hid behind barrels at the dock while all around him ships burned and Kaocho horsemen road up and down the boardwalks. Eoleo spotted a soldier riding a strong horse trotting slowly towards his hiding spot. _A horse would help._

When the soldier was close enough Eoleo shot a massive psynergy snake of flames at her and she careened off her horse into the water. The horse neighed wildly in fear and stood on its back legs. Before he charged off Eoleo bounded out from behind the barrels and leaped onto its back.

"Hiya," he shouted and the horse galloped down the dock with it's hooves clapping loudly against the wooden boardwalk.

"Foreigner!" a soldier shouted as he spotted Eoleo.

But it was too late, in the chaos of Wo's sudden take over there was no catching Eoleo. As they chased him through the city streets he disposed of the few soldiers on his tail with sudden bursts of flame. Finally he made it to the western gate and to the road beyond. He didn't slow down to look back. He pushed his new steed forward. _I have to warn Sveta._


	10. Brave Souls Fell Here

_**Brave Souls Fell Here**_

With Isaac in tow the trek was slow going. It had already been a few days since Matt left for Sol Sanctum. In the early goings the group took turns carrying on a makeshift stretcher, of branches and rope salvaged from the mysterious hovel, through the Mount Aleph crater. Tyrell and Takeru switched out out for Tyrell's father and Karis every few hours. There were a few close calls but the group managed to make it out without a major fall. More than once Tyrell misstepped, but Takeru managed to hold the brunt of Isaac's weight.

They quickly realized that Isaac wasn't quite fully unconscious. He was capable of chewing the small bits of food they gave him. His eyes never opened and he never spoke. Besides chewing and breathing he seemed unable to move. Every night they pitched tents and made a light camp. At camp the group tried, unsuccessfully, every revival psynergy they had learned on their various journeys to awake Isaac.

Back at the cabin the group repurposed a cart left over from the Lunpan traders to carry Isaac. Tyrell's dad filled the cart with hay and it was barely large enough to fit Isaac. At first it was difficult to roll down the narrow plateau pathways but the earth gradually flattened as they descended. Tyrell had taken the path a few times before but never with such urgency. Even descending the path with Matt and Karis to find a Roc Feather had been light and breezy compared to this. Tyrell's father hardly spoke. In better times Garet would chastise Tyrell often, but now he gave only quick commands and spent his free time at camp tending to Isaac.

When they were well past the wilds of the Goman Plateau the land became fertile and farmhouses and small villages started to appear. _Settlements of Valeans._ But these day there were more coming, from all around Angara, to settle the fertile land. Isaac and Tyrell's father would talk about beastmen refugees from the war with Sana, and other pioneers simply looking for a better life. Tyrell himself hadn't interacted with them much.

In the east, where the road started, the farms were mostly destroyed or completely barricaded. It was similar to how Garet and Isaac barricaded the cabin. _These people were fighting the shadow monsters._ In the place of bright grass and crops was black scorched earth and tall thin ghost-grey weeds. Effects of the Grave Eclipse were always around, it was difficult for Tyrell to forget its horrors.

The group approached a part of the land which seemed recently moved. Takeru went ahead and Karis close behind him to inspect it. Tyrell gave a quick glance to his father who was pushing the cart with Isaac and then followed Takeru and Karis. The earth was loose and a broken spade was cast aside. None of the ghost weeds that covered much of the land grew here. Standing, as if dug into the ground, was a four foot piece of thick bark from a tree that must have been quite mighty. Tyrell knelt to read the words etched into the bark's surface.

 _BRAVE SOULS FELL HERE_

 _MAY THEY REST IN PEACE_

As they continued the land was eerily empty. However, the group encountered a few Valeans moving back east to resettle their lands now that the eclipse was over. All gave a similar story: they escaped the eclipse by moving westward to Patcher's Place. There the Grave Eclipse hadn't reached.

On the second day of their journey they reached a line in the earth where the scorched ground ceded and the grass and crops began. No longer were all the homesteads torn apart or barricaded. Right at the line of where the Grave Eclipse had met the light of day were massive camps. Makeshift tents and palisades dotted the green land. Tyrell has seen a very similar camp on his journey. Eoleo's people, the Champans, escaped the reach of the eclipse and set up temporary camp just outside its range.

Garet lead the group through the rows of tents looking for supplies. The tents were mostly empty and what people were there were packing up, preparing for the long trek home. Tyrell noticed that the people had come from further than Goma. He saw Billish and even Beastmen.

"For Bilibin and Morgal there was no escape except through the Grey Brook Pass and into Goma," Garet noted. Grey Brook Pass was the small gap in the mountain range east of Carver's Camp. Tyrell and his companions were supposed to have taken the pass to get to the Mountain Roc before they were waylaid.

"Tyrell! Uncle Garet!" from behind them a small shout cut the somber silence. Tyrell knew the voice and he whirled around to greet his cousin. Grace seemed so much older than the last time Tyrell had seen her. He supposed it had been over a year. _She'd be about ten now,_ he tried to remember. She had the fiery hair of a Valean Mars adept and all the stubbornness that went with it. She ran to embrace Tyrell and then her Uncle Garet. For the first time since the crater Tyrell thought he saw a smile on his father's face.

"Why are you so far from Patcher's Place? Is your father around?" Garet asked his niece about Aaron, who was Garet's brother and Grace's father. Aaron's family had lived at Patcher's Place for as long as Tyrell could remember. It _was_ strange to see Grace, who was still a child, so far from her home.

Grace nodded, "I can take you to him!" She beamed at Tyrell, who had always been her favourite cousin, a feeling which was mutual. Tyrell thought she was the most like himself. He could still recall when she was born, the last of all his cousins. He was only seven but the memories of that year would never leave him. It was the year of the last Mourning Moon. _The year we lost mom._ Those thoughts were difficult to shake off with the Mourning Moon's return upon them.

Grace lead the group back the way they came, towards her families tent. "When the vortexes started dad said the Mourning Moon was back. And we had to make sure the people in the plains were safe. Lots of them aren't adepts. That's when the _black sun_ started."

"The Grave Eclipse," Karis corrected. Grace looked at her confusedly so Karis continued, "It's what you called the black sun. The sun was blotted out by the moon for a large part of the continent."

Grace nodded, "Mom and dad decided we had to stay. And they went east to bring people out of the darkness. It -" she cut her explanation short and bounded down the path ahead of the group. Tyrell smiled to himself. She nearly fell as she took a sharp right left into a green tent and yelled, "Dad! Garet and Tyrell!"

Just as soon as she entered she darted out of the tent. Behind her a tall middle aged man with floppy red hair emerged into the light of day. He had a hunters knife strapped to his knife and wore a warrior's tunic. Tyrell's Uncle Aaron. He was just as tall as Garet but slimmer. "Garet!" the brothers hugged.

Aaron greeted his nephew and Karis. He gave Takeru a long look before finally looking down at the cart where Isaac lied. His eyes widened, "Is he okay?" Then slowly he realized something else and asked a tense question, "Where's Matt?"

Garet gave a long sigh as if all the stresses of the past week and month were bombarding his soul all at once, "Matt is okay. He went to Sol Sanctum. Isaac... well we're going to bring him to Yamata City. There we think a sage, named Himi, can help him. She's the daughter of Susa and Kushinada. This is her brother." Garet motioned at Takeru who introduced himself.

Aaron looked confused, "What happened?"

"Can we sit?" Garet asked.

Aaron nodded and motioned towards the logs that sat lengthwise on the ground just outside his tent's door. The group sat down and Garet explained to Aaron what had happened in full detail. Aaron returned with his own story. Just as Grace had said the family moved closer to the eclipse to help out. After both stories Grace began to look pale. Tyrell tried to give her a reassuring smile. _She's gone through way too much._ He felt that they could have prevented the Grave Eclipse. Even though no one never said so precisely they all knew it was true. It ate him up inside, especially after seeing his uncle and cousin.

Aaron looked thoughtful for a moment, "You need to get to Kalay fast then? So you can sail from there to Yamata?" Garet nodded and Aaron continued, "You should take a carriage."

"Yes! I'm not walking another step with this drill sergeant!" Tyrell couldn't help but interject as he gave a sideways point towards his father. Grace cracked the tiniest smile. Tyrell's heart lightened just the tiniest bit and even though Karis scoffed he could tell the others felt the same. _This trip has been way too damn drab._

Garet ignored his son which seemed to Tyrell like the new standard. "You have _horses_ here?" Garet asked his brother.

Aaron shook his head, "They kept them in Oakfield. Away from the eclipse."

 _Oakfield._ A tiny town just west of Patcher's Place. The only thing of note there was old man Bullen's horse ranch. That and the fact that Tyrell grew up there. In the house his father built. The house that they hadn't returned to since his mother died.

"Oakfield?" Garet asked quietly.

A look of revelation passed over Aaron's face, "You haven't been back there?"

Garet shook his head and in a confident voice said, "We have to go. We'll make for Oakfield immediately."

"You can wait for supplies at least? We enough dried jerky and hard bread to go around," Aaron smiled, "real traveler's food. Kalay's been sending supplies up since the eclipse."

"Ah," Garet said, "and I'm glad they have. Thanks Aaron. For everything."

Aaron nodded and had the group follow him through the camp towards the supplies. He lead them to a mound, built to keep the supplies dry, with hundreds of crates and sacks atop it. The travelers took what they needed, mostly food and water but some weapons and tools as well. Tyrell took the opportunity to sharpen his machete and battle axe.

When they were done Aaron pointed westward, "If you follow this line of tents you'll get back on the road towards Patcher's Place. And Oakfield beyond of course. Bullen's been keeping all the horses and carriages at his ranch for safe keeping. No one wanted the shadow beasts getting at their steeds. I'm sure he'll lend you some."

Garet nodded. _Dad used to know Bullen really well. Bullen used to think that Oakfield was his town and everybody else just lived in it and dad let him think it. Didn't harm us._ The thought of the goofy old rancher made Tyrell smile. _Even if it'll be weird to be back in Oakfield it'll be nice to see him again._

"He surely will. Well, we better get going," Garet said. Takeru and Karis nodded.

Grace looked at Tyrell and then up at her dad, "Shouldn't we go with them?"

Aaron shook his head, "We're needed here. Say your goodbyes."

Grace was too tough to cry but Tyrell could tell she wanted to. He knew just by looking at his younger cousin that to finally be with her extended family again only to have to say goodbye was killing her. He could tell she wanted to go home. _And who wouldn't? This Eclipse is the nightmare that never ends. Even when it's over._

Grace hugged her family and Karis and gave her new friend Takeru a firm handshake. "You make sure Isaac gets back okay," she commanded.

"Of course," Takeru smiled.

Finally the group left the makeshift camp and headed west again, this time with new intentions. Aaron and Grace waved from the slope that the camp stood on as they hiked away.

* * *

The shadows were growing longer as the autumn sun approached the horizon in front of them on the fourth day of the trip. In front of the setting sun the candles and torches of Patcher's Place started to illuminate the slate shingle roofs. The hamlet was built into one of the many cliffs that spotted the Goma region. They made up the footholds of the mountains behind Patcher's Place. From all around it lights began to appear from farmhouses and hovels. Patcher's Place served more as a meeting place for the villagers of Old Vale rather than a new village. It's population was relatively low. Instead Valeans spread around Goma, to Vault, Carver's Camp, Kalay, Lunpa, and homesteads to settle down.

The travelers silently approached the quiet town. "We should be able to make it before we lose the light," Garet broke the silence. He and Karis pulled Isaac's cart along the bumpy dirt path. It was a path used by farmers to bring goods to Patcher's and the other vendors.

Garet pushed them onward and was proven right, much to the chagrin of Tyrell's very sore legs. They made it to Patcher's Place just before the last sliver of the sun disappeared behind the mountains. They used the light of the cliff town's torches and candles to guide them towards Patcher's house, which by itself made up a huge chunk of the town with it's tunnels and rooms, all built into the cliff itself. Tyrell's father told him that the Valeans actually commissioned a few dwarves to help with the excavation. Tyrell had yet to meet a dwarf.

Garet opened the door to Patcher's house and lifted Isaac's limp body over his shoulder and into the house. Takeru, Karis, and Tyrell entered after, leaving the cart outside. Inside were a few candles but for the most part the giant main room was empty. Behind the counter was only Patcher himself with his long golden ponytail and beard putting away supplies for the night. Tyrell couldn't help but loathe the sight of him. _One mistake that he just can't let go._

Luckily Patcher didn't catch Tyrell's glare as he was consumed with the sight of Garet and Isaac upon his shoulder. Patcher rushed forward to help, "Is he alright?" Garet and Patcher brought Isaac up the long stairs of his house and lied him on a bed, one of the rooms in Patcher's inn.

"We'll be needing a few rooms. And yes, he's alright," Garet said and then explained most of what had happened at the crater. Tyrell noticed that this time he left out the part about Matt. About how he went to Sol Sanctum's to fulfill whatever Isaac's purpose had been. The purpose brought on by the visions _Doesn't he trust Patcher?_

Patcher listened and only interjected with questions a few time. Finally Garet finished and tried to pay the innkeeper for the rooms but Patcher wouldn't take payment saying, "You protect this land, this is the least I can do. Besides, you'll need it more than me." Tyrell was shook his head. _Of course we'll need it more. You're a greedy miser unless you can look good to important people,_ Tyrell struggled to keep the words in his head. Patcher shot him a look.

"Thank you Patcher," Garet responded graciously.

Takeru dropped his packs down to the floor unsettling the dust and sending it upwards. Tyrell coughed loudly. Patcher gave him a venomous look.

Unable to help himself Takeru let out a yawn and crashed onto the bed opposite Isaac's, asleep immediately. "Well I suppose he'll sleep here with Isaac. There's next room over has three beds. The rest of you can stay there."

Patcher lead them down the hall and into the second room, "Would you like to be awoken tomorrow?"

Garet nodded, "We'll need to on our way to Oakfield as soon as possible."

"Oakfield?" Patcher asked, a little confused. "What's there?"

"We need some carriages from Bullen's ranch so we can get to Kalay as fast as possible."

Patcher's eyes widened, "Kaylay? Haven't you heard?"

"No. Heard what?" Tyrell interrupted.

"Kalay is at war."


	11. Vine Home

_**Vine Home**_

 _War?_ Garet thought. _How could Kalay be at war? Hammet rules that city. He's a good man not a warmonger. Who could possibly want to attack them? Especially at a time like this. The eclipse has barely ended. And now the Mourning Moon is upon us._

"At war with who?" Tyrell asked. Garet glanced over at his son.

"Go wake up Takeru. He should be here to hear this," he told Tyrell. Tyrell flashed him a look of annoyance but went. _For a while it seemed like the quest and softened his brashness. Not during this trip._

Just as soon as he left he returned with a sleepy Takeru. The tall samurai was garbed in the maroon tunic that was usually covered with a thick steel breastplate. But during the long and constant hiking he often stashed the armour in on his back instead. The boy was taller and stronger than his father Susa. Garet vaguely recalled Kushinada, the samurai's mother, predicted she'd have a warrior son.

Patcher ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. Garet didn't have a particular fondness for the man. When they were boys in Vale Patcher and his friends would tease Isaac and Garet. Regardless of how Garet felt, Patcher was a significant leader for the Valeans, which meant they had frequent dealings with each other.

"Tolbi has attacked from the Karogal sea. They've built warships," Patcher said.

"Why?" Garet asked.

Patcher paused, "We should talk in the common room." He lead the group out of the stuffy guest room and down the oak stairs into Patcher's common room. At the counter was a teenage boy washing the floor. Beyond it front counter were two slightly sunken areas with wooden chairs and tables set up upon red wool carpets. Lining the walls of his store were barrels and crates of goods.

Patcher lead them to largest table and waited for them to take a seat before following suit. "Bring us ale," he hollered at the boy washing the floor who sprang up and ran to the back. Patcher looked at Garet. "The word from Kalay is that they're starting an empire. But no word has come out of Tolbi in weeks. Since the eclipse ended."

"But they were out of range of the eclipse, right?" Karis asked. _She'd know. Her and Tyrell saw a lot more of the eclipse than I did._

"Kalay and Tolbi both were," Patcher nodded. "But Tolbi never sent supplies, only Kalay. And the last things we heard from out of Tolbi should have warned us. Closing borders and training militia."

"Militia?" Garet asked.

"Didn't they send you word? Some of the other Warriors of Vale are at Kalay, right? Don't you communicate? Where were you?" Patcher launched an assault of questions. Garet felt as if Patcher wanted to ask one more question, _why weren't you helping us?_

"You're supposed to be _answering_ questions!" Tyrell said suddenly looking as though he was about to burst. Garet stifled a smile as Karis shook her head and Patcher looked furious. _He doesn't yell at my boy when I'm here,_ Garet thought.

"We were holed up in the cabin. We tried to send ravens but they wouldn't go out into the darkness. If anyone sent ravens our way they would have turned back," Garet answered Patcher's question.

"Seems like _you_ should have known that? Being on the receiving end of all those eclipse refugees, right?" Takeru said, surprising Garet. Tyrell smiled broadly. _Didn't think those two had the same fire. Maybe Takeru's just now getting comfortable with us._

Now Patcher was struggling to keep his cool, "Do you want to know the news or not?"

Just then the serving boy returned with a pitcher of ale and five mugs on a large flat wooden tray. He was struggling to balance them.

Patcher whirled suddenly around at the sound of his footsteps, "We won't be needing that. We're almost done here." Startled, the boy flinched and the ale careened to the floor. Not waiting to be chastised he ran to the back to collect a mop.

Finally Patcher continued, "Just after the eclipse Tolbi boarded a Kalay ship. Hammet's story is that the ship was a trading vessel headed to Lemuria. To me it seems unlikely that Tolbi would attack unprovoked. I've met their ruler Iodem, he's a good man."

Garet shook his head. Patcher always seemed to think he knew the truth of a matter or a person. The truth was that he didn't know Iodem. Not like Garet did. Garet always felt Iodem was a businessman first and leader second. If there was profit to be had than Iodem would have it. He was Babi's protegee, and that's why Tolbi was so rich.

"What are the state of things now?" Garet asked.

"Since then Kalay has been firing at Tolbi ships that approach the north shore too closely and vice versa on the south shore. There's been no major battles. But also no peace talks," Patcher said. He stood up, "Enough talk. I still have a lot to do tonight. It's been busy since the eclipse. Someone needs to supply refugees."

"And we thank you for it Patcher. And thank you also for your hospitality," Garet said and shook his countryman's hand. Patcher left with no more words.

The group headed back up the creaky oak stairs and to their rooms. Takeru crashed to an immediate sleep in Isaac's room and Tyrell was snoring in his room with Garet and Karis. Sleeping on a bed did nothing to ease Garet's mind. As he did every night Garet went over the stresses. It seemed now that eclipse could finally be crossed off the list. But to replace it was the Mourning Moon, Isaac's injury, Tyrell, and now the war brewing on the Karogal Sea. Suddenly he remembered that the next day they'd be at Bullen's Ranch to collect horses. They'd be back in Oakfield, back at the Vine Home, for the first time since Ellie. Endless, painful memories flooded back and he looked wide eyed at the ceiling.

* * *

The morning was clear and the road unobstructed as they headed out of Patcher's Place. The road to Oakfield was only a little over half a day's march westwards. But the hamlet was far enough off of any of the major Goman roads that it received little attention. It was quiet. _That's what she loved about it._

Patcher had woken them up in the morning and sent them on their way with supplies and directions Garet didn't need. In the light of a new day Garet found it easier to accept the man. No matter his flaws he truly cared about the Valeans. He felt like they were his flock. _We have that in common._

Garet pushed Isaac's cart along as every bump jarred his arms. He seemed to be doing well. The fever had passed and he was healthy by all counts except one: he was still unconscious. But everyday that passed Garet felt more confident that he'd be okay. There was a reason Takeru came and a reason Himi had the visions she had: she could help him.

A sliver of wood lodged itself into Garet's hand from the handle of the cart. The one good thing about returning to Oakfield would be to get Isaac out of the cart and into a carriage. The sooner they reached Kalay and Yamata the better.

Garet glanced at his son Tyrell. The boy had seemed brighter today. He was happy to visit his home again. For Tyrell the memories of Oakfield and the Vine Home were surely foggy. It had been ten years, over half his life, since they left. When Tyrell was still a child he'd bring up and ask to go back. Tyrell had loved old man Bullen and the horses. Every time Garet felt guilty saying no until one day Tyrell stopped asking. Garet looked down. Perhaps his son was having the same thought.

Shortly after midday they climbed a gentle wooded hill. When they emerged from the trees and looked down into the valley the small homes of Oakfield became visible only a few hundred yards away. A creek flowed just outside the hamlet and Bullen's horse field was larger than the rest of Oakfield combined. Garet could make out a few figures tending to a small garden.

The travelers approached the town silently. It seemed that Karis and Takeru knew the significance of the moment for Garet and Tyrell. The first building they reached was the Vine Home. It was unavoidable. Garet let himself stop and look at it and the group followed suit.

It was a small cabin, smaller than the Lookout Cabin. Garet and Ellie had built it with Isaac and Jenna. Ellie wasn't from Vale but she loved Goma. She loved it's gentle creeks and green valleys. She loved it's quiet hamlets and humble people. She especially loved horses, something that Tyrell inherited. Oakfield became the perfect place for them to settle down. Close enough to the Lookout Cabin and Patcher's Place, but quiet enough for Ellie to love.

No one moved in after Garet left, and the roof had caved in in places but for the most part the structure stood intact. Now it was covered in more vines than ever. It was always called Vine Home for a reason. Garet had insisted they build in this location, he had liked the elevation and proximity to the creek. Isaac contested due to the massive vine infestation nearby, but it was Garet's house and his call in the end. _Of course Isaac was right_. Garet spent many days clearing away vines, some even got into the house. He smiled.

Then he remembered Ellie using the vines for wreaths and cast his gaze downwards. And he remembered her fishing on the creek and tending to Bullen's horses. It was more difficult to return as he thought.

He looked over at his son who was speechless. He looked happy. Garet didn't want to linger but he loved his son. "Do you remember?" he asked, and Tyrell nodded. Karis gave him a sideways hug.

"We can go now," Tyrell said turning to his dad. Garet nodded and took Isaac's cart back into his hands and began pushing it towards Bullen's house.

As they walked through the rest of the village a the people gave Garet sideways looks when they saw Isaac stowed away in a wheeled cart. A few of them remembered Garet and greeted him warmly. An old couple who had been gardening took a special interest in him and Tyrell. Even though it was never said out loud they seemed to understand why Garet hadn't returned. They wouldn't let the travelers continue on without tasting their garden's sweet tomatoes.

At the end of the road stood Bullen's two story wooden cabin and stables behind it. There were ranch hands tending to the horses. They were much more in number than Garet remembered, both horses and ranch hands. Garet supposed that was a result of the influx of horses during the eclipse.

A girl stopped unloading hay into the stables trough and approached them. She had piece of cloth holding her long dark hair together above her head. She looked down at the cart and at Isaac. "Is he alright?" she asked.

Garet nodded, "We need to see Bullen."

The girl looked the travelers up and down. She seemed surprised to see such a well armed motley crew in the backwater village. "Alright he's this way," she shrugged and walked off towards the gate that stood near the house and opened into the horses' grazing acres.

Garet and the rest followed her into the middle of the yard. There was Bullen brushing a mare. He had short thin white hair and a patchy beard. His kindly face was deeply wrinkled and he word a simple farmer's tunic. He looked up from his work and scanned his visitors.

"Garet?" he said with a look of comprehension. Garet nodded and the man laughed loudly embracing him. "And Tyrell! No longer a boy!" he said. Tyrell was hesitant but smiled.

Garet looked down at Isaac, "He's injured. We don't know what's wrong with. But we do know where we need to go. In Yamata City there's a sage who can help him."

Bullen put a hand on Isaac's forehead and frowned, "Yamata City? In the ocean? Will he last that long?"

"That's actually why we're here," Garet said. He was tired of telling the story of what happened at the crater. Tired of thinking about his failure to save Isaac. He turned to his son and Karis and Takeru, "Why don't you tell him what's happened?"

They agreed. Tyrell told most of it with Karis interjecting sporadically to correct him. Bullen listened patiently. "Well of course you can borrow horses. As many as you need. Will you stay the night?" he said when they were finished.

Garet could think of a million reasons why he didn't want to stay the night in the town where he had lived with his wife. But he only said, "We need to leave as soon as possible", he looked at Isaac, "for his sake."

Bullen agreed and took them back to the stables. There they selected a four wheeled carriage in good shape. It was large enough to fit the entire party and have Isaac lie comfortably. It was covered in canvas.

"It was a part of one of Hammet's trading caravans once upon a time. Up and down the silk road it went," Bullen said. "Bought it a few years back. It's worn, but of good make."

Garet was glad to see it. Next Bullen lead them to four strong horses and tied them up to the carriage. When they were ready to depart Garet tried to pay Bullen for the horses and the carts but he wouldn't accept. Even though many blamed the Warriors of Vale for the catastrophic results of the Golden Sun Event the Valeans loved them. Many knew Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Jenna as children and all respected them as the guardians of the region. Patcher and Bullen both helped them because they loved the land and the Warriors of Vale were an extension of it.

Garet shook Bullen's hand and climbed up onto the carriage with Isaac over his shoulder. Takeru and Karis followed. Before Tyrell entered Bullen said, "I hope you remember your home Tyrell. Your mother loved this place. I see her in you." Then he whispered and said with a sly smile, "Your dad may not like it here but that doesn't mean you don't have to. Come back soon!" Then Bullen put something shiny in Tyrell's hand.

Garet sighed. _I wish I could like it here too Bullen. I really do._ Finally his son climbed onto the carriage with the rest of the group and they were off with a crack of the horses whips. They sped through the village and back onto the road to Kalay.


	12. The Blue Scholar

_**The Blue Scholar**_

Rief spent the evening with a pint of beer in his hand. He sat at the Imil inn with his friends as snow fell lightly outside. The inn was mostly empty, few traveled there so close to winter. As soon as a wanderer passed the Bilibin Cave and came into the north, the red and orange leaves of Bilibin's autumn were replaced by ice and snow.

"I hear Bilibin is at war," Lycus said. His blonde hair was still wet from the snow outside. He was a childhood friend of Rief, and only a few years older. With Rief's sister Nowell, the three would cause mischief and build snow forts. After the Grave Eclipse, Rief found Lycus to be a bit different. The easiness of their friendship just wasn't there anymore. When Rief had gone on his quest, Lycus had become a trapper. It was a common occupation for the people of Imil. At the inn, Rief noticed Lycus' hands still covered in dirt and dried blood from a day of hunting.

"War?" Rief asked his friend.

"Aye, the McCoys are going to invade Morgal."

"Where'd you hear that?" Rief asked, alarmed for his friend Sveta, who was the queen of that country. Reif calmed down when he remembered Lycus was somewhat of an unreliable source.

Lycus looked down at the beer he held with his dirty hands, "Some pilgrims passed through here. On their way to the Mercury Lighthouse."

Rief scoffed. He was skeptical. He hadn't seen a single traveler in weeks. Not since he came back from his quest with Kraden. "Whatever you say, Lycus," he said.

* * *

That night, Rief awoke to the sound of voices outside. He reached out to his night table blindly searching for his glasses. They were cold against his ears and nose. Moonlight and chill air came in from the drafty window. With his glasses and the moon's illumination he found a small piece of flint. He lit a lamp at his bedside and stood up.

In the hallway his father Crown washed his face in the basin. He was a large, built man with a thick black hair and beard. He looked nothing like Rief or Nowell, save the mouth. People always said that Crown, Rief, and Nowell all shared the same thin smile. When he saw Rief in the hallway he gave his son that smile.

"Did I wake you up?" Rief's dad asked him. Rief shook his head.

"I heard people talking outside," Rief said.

"Me too," his father said. He walked down the creaky, thin steps of the old cabin to the main floor. It was a cabin built long ago and lived in by generations of the Mercury Clan. Rief didn't mind the creakiness and having to replace rotting wood occasionally, to him the cabin was home. Besides, they never had to replace most of the wood, as it was built from powerfully long lasting trees that had been logged to death by the people of the White Point generations ago.

The cabin's door swung open before Crown got to it. Rief's mother was at the door in her blue jacket. She wiped snow from her shoulders and arms. It began to melt on the wooden floorboards as the cabin's hearth burned greedily through timber. She hung her coat on a bronze metal hook.

Crown peaked out the thin window in the front door. His long beard pressed against the door Mia had just shut. "Is anyone else out there?" he asked.

Mia gave her son a long look. Then she looked at Crown, "There was."

"Who was it?" Rief asked, genuinely curious. Imilians shut themselves in during the cold autumn nights. It was strange for Mia to be talking so late.

"Alex," she said. _Alex!_

"He's here? In Imil?" Crown rushed to the fireplace. Beside it was a rack of tools. He put grabbed the axe.

Mia walked across the room and put a hand on his arm, "He's gone now. He left."

"Well, we have to follow him," Crown insisted. He threw on his thick hunter's jacket and his boots without changing out of his pajamas. Rief did the same and followed his parents outside.

It was frigid. Too cold for the coat Rief had chosen. _It's already time to pull out my winter coat,_ he thought. Slow, heavy snow fell steadily. The moon was high and it light's reflection on the fresh snow illuminated the light. Rief could immediately make out the tracks of his mother. They came from the road to central Imil. He made out one other track.

Crown knelt down beside it, "He came from out of town. And he returned the way he came. He never went into Imil."

Rief's father was a true outdoors-man. He was a trapper and a hunter. After the Golden Sun Event he was part of a group of trappers from the Bilibin area that started a new settlement near Imil. It was the first village in the White Point besides Imil in a long time.

For thousands of years no village could survive due to the seasonal flu. Imil survived only due to the diligence of the Mercury Clan. But after the Event the flu went away. Crown and his kinsmen discovered the area was ripe for hunting, and so they founded Haresville, named after the arctic hares they trapped. It was then that he met Rief's mother, while trading with Imilians, and eventually moved to Imil to be with her.

"He went southwards. Probably making for the path to the Bilibin Cave. Where do you think he's headed?" Crown continued.

"I don't know," Mia said. She looked down at the snow and then back up at the road, to the south.

Rief paused for a moment, unsure how to ask his question. "What did he say?" he said.

She looked at Rief, "He said he had reasons for what he did. He wouldn't say what they were, he just wanted me to know he had them."

"Do you believe him?" Crown asked.

Mia didn't answer. She kept looking. She stared intensely. Rief turned his attention to where she was looking. Imil was built on a small hill, so he could see far. Rolling, snowy hills spotted with pine forests covered the landscape. If it were day Rief would be able to make out the mountains, far in the distance covered in thick haze. It seemed Mia was staring at them.

"We have to follow him," Crown looked up at the sky, "before the snows cover his tracks. We should leave now."

"I can't," Mia said, "I have to find Megan. She still hasn't come home. Justin and I are leaving in the morning to find her."

Rief had completely forgotten about Megan, "Dad and I can go."

"No. You need to stay here. Imil needs to have the Mercury Clan here," Mia said.

"I'll go alone then," Rief's dad offered.

Mia shook her head again, "No one will follow him. He's too dangerous. Besides, it's possible he only came so that we would follow him. It might be a trap."

All three were silent. After thinking on what Mia had said Crown spoke up, "If you think it's best, Mia. We'll stay."

Crown typically followed Mia's lead. He was somewhat of a leader among his own people, the hunters of Harseville and the farmers of his home village near Bilibin. But Crown was also a humble man, and here in Imil, Mia was the town's chief leader. As the leader of the Mercury Clan, her wisdom was respected in all aspects of village life and decisions. She was one of the Warriors of Vale.

Rief found it sometimes difficult to follow his father's lead in this regard. A howl of wind chilled Rief to the bone. After it had gone he found he was still shaking. Rief found himself remembering the horrible memories. In his mind's eye he saw Alex deep in the Alchemy Dynamo, knowingly helping to start the Grave Eclipse. He saw the bodies of its victims. _He's a villain. There can't possibly be a good reason for starting the Eclipse,_ Rief thought.

"We can't just let him go," Rief said, "We've seen what he's capable of."

"We have to son. He absorbed a part of the Golden Sun itself. And the Wise One bestowed the rest into Isaac. Isaac is the only one who can stop Alex. I'll send a raven to Mount Aleph and Kalay immediately to warn him," Mia said.

 _It's not good enough. Maybe Alex isn't even that powerful. If he was so powerful why didn't he stop us at Apollo's Lens? Surely he would have if he was able,_ Rief thought. He respected his mother enough not to speak. She was the matriarch of the Mercury Clan. She knew Alex better than any of them. It was her cousin. In some ways Alex raised her from when she was only five years old. He had to believe his mother knew what she was doing.

Crown finally stopped inspecting Alex's tracks. He stood up and stretched his back and arms, "Let's go to bed then. No point standing out here in the cold."

The family went into their old red cabin. Mia stoked the fire and it blazed warmer against the chill night. Rief lay down on his cot and fell asleep immediately. He dreamed of a pitch black night during the Grave Eclipse. He was alone, trying to save a farmer's family from the endless Shadow Beasts, each with the face of Alex.

* * *

In the morning Rief got up with the rising sun. The snows had finally stopped and in Imil the villagers were setting out to accomplish their daily tasks. In the winter, most Imilians hunted and fished for whatever food they didn't have in their cellars from the summer. This winter they'd have to work harder than most. Not much farming could be done during the summer due to the Grave Eclipse.

Rief saw men and women so old they could barely cast a line ice fishing for their families. Children worked on traps for arctic hares and whatever else they could find in the wintry forests. Others fletched arrows and sharpened skinning knives. Then there were the men and women brushing the heavy snow off the thatch roofs to prevent cave ins. Imil was hard at work, and the sun was barely raised.

When they arrived at Justin and Megan's house his three children were engaged in their own tasks. The oldest sharpened the spikes of an animal trap while the two younger ones husked corn. They smiled and leaped when they saw Rief. He enjoyed their company.

Kim jumped and hugged him. Her blonde ponytail came undone. "Tell us a story," she shouted. Rief had told the kids many stories, some not completely true, about his journey south.

"Maybe later," he said.

Justin emerged from the home. He was dressed in a thick winter jacket lined with wolf fur, like his mother's. A _traveling coat,_ Rief thought. Rief could see no weapons but suspected they were stowed safely away under his heavy coat. At his pack was a large pack with a rolled up blanket attached.

Mia was similarly dressed. "You're ready then?" she asked. Justin just nodded.

He knelt down and hugged each of his children. He told them to be good for their grandparents. The youngest, Michael, cried loudly to his older siblings embarrassment. To the oldest, Dirk, Justin gave a small knife. Dirk gave the most solemn nod an eleven year old could give. Rief shook his head, it was sad for a boy so young to need a knife. Rief only had a knife when he turned fourteen. He supposed times were changing.

Mia hugged her husband and then her son. "Stay put Rief, Imil needs a clan member," she whispered to him. _Megan is who knows where, Justin and my mom are on there way to find her. And Nowell is still with Piers. I'm the only one left,_ Rief thought.

With that the pair headed on the north road towards the Mercury Lighthouse. That's where they were to begin their search, because that's where Megan was initially headed. Rief, his father, and Justin's children watched as the traveler's trotted through the hills and eventually disappeared into a thick pine wood a mile off.

* * *

While his father went hunting, Rief spent the rest of the morning with the children. He helped them finish husking the corn. He taught them how to fletch arrows for the hunters. While doing so he told them a story of his travels, they were insistent on hearing one. He told them about the tree curse of Kolima Woods. Kim and Michael gasped audibly at all the twists and turns, some of them made up by Rief. Dirk mostly looked off into the distance silently, but occasionally asked Rief questions.

For lunch he took them to inn. The kind innkeeper served stew with hare, carrots, and corn. She only let Rief pay after he insisted. _She needs the coin more than I do,_ Rief thought. She ate with Rief and the children in a wooden booth near the wall. There were no visitors in the inn, save Kraden. The old scholar had a permanent room in the inn. He paid the innkeeper in trinkets, often higher in value than the innkeeper realized, and gold he found on the road.

"He left this morning on a hike," she said when Rief asked about the scholar's whereabouts.

After lunch he sent the kids back to their grandparents who were taking care of them. He went back to the Mercury Clan cabin. He decided to spend the afternoon doing whatever hunting he could. His journey through Angara with Matt had made him more adept at the practice. He still wasn't good by any means. He dressed himself in his thick, wool coat and heavy boots. At his back he put a long hunting bow. He covered his blue hair with a fur hat and armed himself with a quiver full of freshly fletched arrows.

On the path outside his house where Mia and Alex had talked before he saw an old man approaching the cabin. _Kraden_. He was dressed in heavy winter gear. He trudged through the tall snow piles with an exasperated look.

Kraden laughed at the sight of Rief. "A real hunter!" he said.

"You look more ridiculous," Rief said. One of the small circular lenses of Kraden's glasses was cracked. His jacket had a long tear from shoulder to forearm. Wool was spilling out.

Kraden looked down at himself, "I suppose I do."

He frowned. "What is it?" Rief asked.

His eyes met Rief's, "I saw a traveler on the road. So I followed him. Through the woods."

"That's how you got these," Rief pointed to the jacket rip and smashed lens.

Kraden agreed, "Yes."

"So why were you following a random traveler?" Rief asked.

"Because I was suspicious. Noone has been through Imil in weeks. And, I thought it was..." he paused, "I thought it was Alex. And, I traveled with Alex for nearly a year. Before the Event. You know the story. This traveler, he walked like Alex. I thought I could see some blue hair from beneath the hood."

Lycus came running to the pair. His hunter's clothes weren't torn like Kraden's, but his blonde hair was sweaty, even in the cold night. He brushed the snow from his shirt. "Rief! I just saw Alex he was just here!"

"I know," Rief said calmly, "Kraden just saw him. And, my mother saw him last night. Right here," Rief said.

"I see," Kraden said.

"Why did you follow him, Kraden? He's dangerous," Rief said.

Kraden sighed, "He wasn't alone. He had a troop. They looked like Tuaparang."

Rief couldn't help but gasp. "Were they making haste?" Lycus asked.

Kraden nodded. Rief's mind raced. "We can't let him get away. Alone he was only one man. One traveler. But with Tuaparang... last time he was in league with them he started the Eclipse. I can't let some disaster happen again, some disaster that I could have stopped."

"I think you're going to have to put off your hunting trip," Kraden said.


	13. Kings of the Well

_**Kings of the Well**_

The stone room filled with the distinctive cool air of the Ayuthay depths. Amiti noted that the air had a new dampness after the Alchemy Well had been activated. Ever since Matt and the others came, the entire city smelled of life and renewal. Amiti remembered well the times before. He spent his entire life in the time of the partially activated Alchemy Well. The mysterious adept fiddled with the great machine twenty-one years ago.

 _My father,_ Amiti thought and in his mind images of the Tuaparang agent, _Arcanus_ as the Spados and Chalis called him or _Alex_ as he was known to Matthew. If the villain was Amiti's father, Amiti wanted nothing to do with him. He had wished all is life to know his father, imagining him as some great hero. Now that the truth was before him, he constantly pushed it away, into the depths of his unconscious.

Before him lay his uncle, the dying King Paithos of Aytuthay, asleep on a small feather bed. His dark brown hair was soaked with sweat. The golden crown of the underground city lay beside him on a simple bedside table. Around them were Paithos closest friends and advisers doting on the King in his final moments.

When Amiti finally returned to Ayuthay after the dark days of the Grave Eclipse has ended he found his uncle battered and defeated. Paithos had defended Ayuthay tooth and nail during the assault. Waves of shadow beasts crashed against the walls and roofs of the peaceful city of old. Ayuthay sat in the depths safe from invasion since the great heroes sealed Alchemy thousands of years ago. In the new era after the Golden Sun rose they were finally exposed.

Amiti looked at his dying uncle and saw a man too young to die. He saw a peacetime king destroyed by war. Paithos was kind and gentle, unskilled in the arts of swordsmanship or tactics, but during the eclipse he took up arms with his soldiers. They fought tooth and nail against the mindless monsters at their doors. In the few days Amiti had spent back home in Ayuthay the soldiers all spoke to him of his uncle's bravery in the fight.

Paithos had gashes from the monsters teeth on his shoulders. Darts had pelleted his chest. Now only the wounds remained. Amiti tried to shake the feeling of being responsible. He and his companions had accidentally started the Grave Eclipse. The King let out a groan of pain. Amiti sat at the crooked stool beside his adopted father's bed. He closed his eyes and stretched his arm out placing it on Paithos' cold forehead. Amiti cast a healing spell as he had done many times. Nothing would cure Paithos. Poison from the beast's terrible darts coursed through the King's veins. _At least I can relieve the pain,_ Amiti thought.

Suddenly Paithos' eyes creaked open. He tried to sit up and groaned in pain. Amiti put his hand on Paithos' shoulder. "Rest uncle," he said.

Slowly Paithos muscles untensed and he closed his eyes. Amiti bowed his head. Then he heard the croaky voice of the King, "I want to speak to my nephew."

The friends and advisers of Paithos that filled the room looked at each other and Amiti looked up at them. In turn each of them kissed the brow of their king and filed out of the room. When the last of them had gone the great wooden door shut behind them. Amiti remained on the wooden stool.

Paithos opened his eyes and looked at Amiti with grey eyes. When Amiti was a boy he remembered asking his uncle why they were grey when Amiti's were blue. Paithos had been the only family surviving during Amiti's childhood. The King would shake his head and change the subject. Now those eyes were pale and pained.

"My boy," Paithos said and his grey eyes glistened. Amiti could feel tears against his cheeks and his insides turned in painful contortions. They were silent for a moment until Paithos looked around the room and said, "It's cool in here."

Amiti nodded, "Cooler than it used to be."

Paithos smiled. He spoke slowly, every word endowed with intention, "Once it was even warmer. And so much drier. We were desert folk. We were hidden in the great Lamakan Desert. Life was difficult. We had barely enough to keep our city alive."

Paithos looked down at his many wounds, "But, perhaps it was less difficult than it is now. It was simpler. That was before you were born, before your father came. Amiti, I told you I never saw his face. That was a lie. I'm sorry."

Amiti shook his head, "Please don't be."

"He had azure hair and eyes, just like you. He looked how I imagine the ancient Ayuthay people might have looked, before the desert days. Your mother was swept away by him. He had great power and spoke fair words. He was a mystery to all of us, except perhaps your mother," Paithos said.

"I know. I may have met him on our journey. He's," Amiti paused, "not a good man."

Paithos shook his head, "You're not your father Amiti. I've never seen him in you. I see your mother in you. She was kind and thoughtful. I remember her hair. That's what many remember about her. It was long and shimmered a deep brown. She was very beautiful. The pain of our people spurred your mother to anger and action. I think it's why she loved your father Amiti. He promised to help bring us out of dark times. The pain of others, of her people, was her own pain. Her strength and her agony."

Tears flowed freely down Amiti's face. They dripped down is chin to the stone tiles at his feet. His uncle almost never spoke of Amiti's mother. As a child when Amiti would ask of her Paithos' grey eyes were sad and he would be silent, sometimes for the rest of the day and the next. Amiti stopped asking.

"This is your gift too Amiti," Paithos said. "You _feel_ your people's pain. I've seen you care for the wounded soldiers and hungry children. Be angry Amiti. Be the warrior that your mother was. The warrior that I could never be. Ayuthay needs a strong king. Dark times are ahead."

Memories flashed through Amiti's mind. He was a toddler again on his uncle's lap listening to stories about desert lizards and heroes slaying dragons atop faraway mountains. He was a boy again. He was twelve again showing his uncle his drawings of great seas and forests. He was a teenager again and Paithos watched him train in the art of fencing. He was twenty again and his uncle embraced him in pride after the Alchemy Well was finally fully activated.

"You are a strong and honourable king. We need _you._ You raised me, you're my father. I need you," Amiti said.

Paithos shook his head, "Honourable maybe, strong no. That's you Amiti. That's why they need you. Not me, you. Trust yourself."

Amiti nodded. He bowed his head and clasped the hand of the dying king.

* * *

Warm sunlight shined into Paithos' throne room. _Paithos' throne room,_ Amiti thought. Every time Amiti recalled a memory of his uncle or walked where his uncle walked, he seemed to momentarily forget that the king was gone. Paithos died only hours after talking with Amiti for the final time. They buried him south of the great pond where the sun bathed his grave and birds sung in the trees surrounding him.

The soldiers who died protecting Ayuthay from the shadow beasts were given graves of honour next to their late king. Amiti carved a plaque from cool blue stone to commemorate their sacrifices. All the citizens of Ayuthay attended the ceremony. Powerful and important men and women from El-Jei came to pay their respects. None from Sana or Kaocho came. Amiti scowled at the thought of the tyrant King Wo of Kaocho. Their war had stopped with the Grave Eclipse, but the hatred had not.

People from as far Passaj and Harapa attended Paitho's funeral. Amiti's childhood friend Baghi and the his grandfather the Passaj elder Bogho arrived shortly after Paithos' death. They had been the biggest comfort to Amiti in a time when advisers and generals constantly troubled Amiti about next moves. Baghi and Bogho allowed Amiti the space he needed to grieve. Now they stood in the throne room with Amiti at places of honour.

All around them were Paithos advisers and generals. The masters of commerce, war, and so on. Amiti stood in front of the royal seat. The others stood below the steps facing him. They awaited the official coronation of the new King of Ayuthay. The great healer, an old man with a magnificent grey beard, held Paithos' royal crown in his hands. He was a good healer and a good man, but he was not Amiti's friend.

The great healer asked, "Is your majesty willing to take the oath?" He spoke with a raspy, tired voice. _The man has seen too many battle wounds,_ Amiti thought.

"I am willing," Amiti said clearly and solemnly.

"Do you swear to lead the people of Ayuthay in peace time and protect them in war?"

"I swear it," Amiti looked at Baghi who gave him a firm nod.

"Do you swear to judge the guilty with justice and mercy?" the healer asked.

"I swear it," Amiti said.

"Do you swear to honour the old ways and the ancient customs as our King?" the healer asked.

Amiti looked into the old man's eyes, "I swear it."

"Then you are our king."

All in the room repeated. "Then you are our king."

The Great Healer walked up the steps to where Amiti was seated. Amiti bowed his head and the healer placed the golden crown on his head. Amiti held out his hand. From a small wooden box the Great Healer took a ring with a blue gem. He placed it on the index finger of Amiti's right hand. The healer kissed the ring. "May your reign be blessed," he said.

In turn each of the advisers and generals in the room did the same. The bespectacled Master of Commerce, the absurdly bearded Master of War, the beautifully dressed Master of the Pond, the short but strong Master of the Farms, the lanky Master of Law, and so on. _Good men and women, all of them. Regardless of how bothersome they are, they all care deeply for this city,_ Amiti thought.

Finally Baghi approached and followed the old coronation tradition. "Thank you for being here Baghi," Amiti said.

"Of course," the Passaj man said with a serious look.

The only friends Amiti had in the room were Baghi and Bogho. He found himself wishing his companions, Matthew and the others, were there. It was perhaps one of the most important moments of his life. He would spend the rest of his days as Ayuthay's kings. He yearned for the presence of his truest friends at his reign's start. Amiti felt he'd see them soon but a sinking ache in the pit of his torso told him it would not be in peacetime. _Dark times are ahead,_ the words of Paithos echoed in Amiti's mind.

Amiti heard short hurried steps in the hallway outside the throne room. The door swung open and a young messenger girl with long black hair scurried into the room. The Master of Law, who was nearest to the door, chastised her, "This is the coronation of your king! Who gave you permission to enter? Where are the guards?"

The girl looked up at Amiti with wide eyes. No one spoke until the door swung open again and behind her the guards entered. "Please forgive the intrusion, your majesty," the captain of the guard said. Then he looked at the messenger girl whose eyes darted around the room terrified.

Amiti smiled at her, "You're a messenger?"

Her eyes calmed a little and her shoulders relaxed, "Yes. Forgive me your majesty."

"Of course, what is your message?"

She cleared her throat, "The Prince of Champa requests an audience. He says it's urg-"

The girl jumped suddenly as the door whirled open again. A large warrior with long red hair tied into a ponytail burst into the room. He had thick metal breastplate that left his strong arms exposed. _Eoleo_!

The captain of the guard placed a strong hand on Eoleo's shoulder, "You were told to wait outside!"

Eoleo shrugged the man's hand away. The captain drew a curved sword of blue steel from his scabbard. "Yield he cried!" The other guards drew similar swords. Some of the masters drew daggers from underneath their cloaks.

Baghi wielded a short spear in fury at the intruder. He pointed it at Eoleo's throat, "Who are you?"

 _Baghi didn't meet Eoleo,_ Amiti remembered.

"Enough! Put away your weapons, this man is a friend of Ayuthay."

Cautiously Amiti's people obeyed. The Master of the Pond spoke out of turn. "I know this man! He is a pirate!" Amiti shot him a warning glance and he yielded.

Amiti walked down the steps to Eoleo. Eoleo's face was lined with doubt and worry. He gave Amiti a firm pat on the shoulder. When they parted Eoleo looked up at the crown and down at the royal ring.

"Your uncle?" Eoleo asked.

Amiti nodded, "He's gone. Poisoned by the shadow beasts."

"Amiti. I'm sorry."

Amiti shook his head. "It's over now. We ended it."

Eoleo looked down. "Not yet. I need your help."

"What is it?" Amiti asked.

Eoleo met Amiti's gaze sternly. "Emperor Unan has been assassinated. I was there when it happened. Wo is Emperor now. And he means to go to war."

Amiti's heart sunk. Wo was a tyrant, he had invaded and pillaged all his life without thought. Now he was in charge of the largest empire in the world. Amiti was afraid for his people. "He will attack Ayuthay again?"

Eoleo shook his head, "No. Not yet anyways. He means to send his fleet to Belinsk. To take Morgal back."

"Sveta..." Amiti murmured. Amiti's companion was also the new monarch of a nation. Amiti had been at her coronation. Now she faced invasion. _We have to help,_ Amiti thought.

"Why didn't you go to Belinsk?" Amiti asked.

"They burned my ship. I've sent ravens to warn Sveta but I've had no response. I think they're getting shot down by the Sanans on the Khiren Glacier. I came here by horse. I want to help her, but I can't do it alone. We may need an army to get through the glacier and into Morgal," Eoleo said.

Amiti nodded. One of the masters shook her head, "Why is this our concern?."

Amiti looked around methodically at each of the masters and at Baghi and Bogho. Slowly he spoke, "Ayuthay's time as a hidden city is over. We're part of a much larger world now. Kaocho's invasion proved that. And the beastmen need us. The last time Sanans held Morgal they were enslaved for nearly ten years. I won't let that happen again. Not while I have power to fight it."

He carefully looked at all his people. He tried to find signs of weakness or support. Finally he continued, "I will go to Belinsk to warn Sveta. Whoever is willing will accompany me. If it comes to war, we will fight."


	14. A Murder of Crows

Matthew stood in the Elemental Chamber with enemy crossbows pointed towards his face. He had been ambushed. Probably followed. That explained the noise he heard before entering the chamber initially. The slow scrape along the stone floor in the Luna Sanctum. He wondered if it explained the booms he heard flying to the Sanctum the previous night. He remembered the black mass. _Could their airships have been stalking me?_

Their leader stepped forward. He had a massive pitch black ax in his hands and wore all black armour except for a purple cape. If it wasn't for his short cropped hair Matthew might have mistaken him for Blados. "You must be Matthew. And am I right to assume you know us?" he wore a filthy smile on his pale face.

Matthew spoke briskly, "What do you want?"

"We're done small talk already? You don't even know my name. I'm Palos. I think you know my brother." The Tuaparang had an low voice.

 _That explains why I almost thought it was Blados._

"You followed me here?"

Palos sneered, "Very astute."

Matthew's spine straightened. "Why?"

"Well why did you come here?" Palos asked. Matthew remained silent.

Palos shifted anxiously, "Silent type? Fine. We don't need you to talk. We just need you to drop the sword and come with us. Is that alright with you?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Matt, if you wanna talk it has to be _reciprocal._ I can't answer your questions if I don't even know why you're here. Now drop the sword."

The Tuaparang raised their crossbows slightly, loaded and ready. Matthew could feel his Djinn Fever jumping around in his pack, eager to be let loose . _Always ready for a fight that one._ Matthew eyed his enemies. They would have been short work if he had even two of his companions with him. Maybe he'd need just one. But he was alone. He dropped his blade.

One of the soldiers, a particularly ugly one, scurried to collect Matthew's sword and the others lowered their weapons.

"Good. Now I feel much more comfortable," Palos flashed a grin again. Then his eyes narrowed. "Where is my brother?"

That caught Matthew off guard. _How can he possibly not know?_ He concealed his surprise by casting his gaze to the stone floor. Palos' dark eyes looked him up and down, "Don't test my patience."

To Matthew it seemed that Palos' voice took on an entirely new icy serious tone. Matthew met his gaze. "I don't know," he answered.

The Tuarparang soldiers shifted and the one who had taken Matthew's sword, the ugly one, rose his crossbow again. Palos' hands gripped the black metal handle of his battle ax, "I'm going to need more than that."

Matthew's mind raced. _Surely he must know that Blados and Chalis were at Apollo's Lens with us? Does he think I know more?_

"On Apollo's Lens they were with us. Right before it fired and ended the Grave Eclipse."

"What do you mean _with_ you?"

Matthew forced his eyes to not dart back and forth. "They fought us there. To stop us from ending the Eclipse."

Palos scoffed, "You're more ignorant than I thought."

"What do you mean?" _Surely that's why they were there to stop us. They said as much. What am I missing?_ "They told us they were there on your emperor's orders."

Palos' face contorted with ugly fervor, "My brother and his friend have no _Emperor._ " His head shook and he wore a fake grin upon his face. _He said too much._

"If you don't know where Blados is then we have nothing more to talk about. Let's go." Palos motioned toward the portal and Matthew followed him and the soldiers to the portal and back into Sol Sanctum. His mind raced looking for a chance to escape. _But what do they want with me? Why are they even here? Surely it can't be only to find Blados._

In the Sol Sanctum the mid morning sun lit up the walls. In other circumstances its beauty would have been something to marvel at. Matthew felt a sharp tug at his arm and instinctively pulled back.

The ugly soldier, who had Matthew's sword, glared at him through a black hood, "Don't fight me. You just might end up falling in the tussle." The soldier motioned to the sanctum's opening. To where the open skies touched the inside of the mountain. Then it came to Matthew. He smiled.

The soldier scowled, "Something funny?" First a jeer and then a fist flew towards Matthew's face. Quickly he ducked and hurled a kick at the Tuaparang's gut. Before a crossbow could be raised he ripped his sword from the back of the reeling soldier. In the same movement his sword crashed against the nearest soldiers' crossbow turning it into splinters. He took two steps towards the sanctum's opening. A crossbow bolt whizzed past his shoulder.

Palos ran to the edge and failed to grab Matthew before he jumped into the sky. Matthew plummeted towards the earth with alarming speed. His hands struggled to clutch the soarwing's handles, which was still strapped to his back. Finally the Roc feathers emerged and his descent halted with a sudden jerk that sent his stomach to his throat. Up and away he flew. Behind him he heard shouting.

"Shoot him down!" the booming voice was Palos' and surprisingly loud for being so far away. Matthew saw the tiny figures loud crossbows and fire away. The bolts soared harmlessly through the clouds. He was already woefully out of range.

He veered the soarwing southward. Toward Garet and the rest. They would be disappointed. Matthew was too far too late and now the Wise One was gone. Someone had gotten their first. The hopelessness of it finally hit Matthew. Besides heading for the road to Kalay to scope out Garet he found that it was impossible to plan out his next step. _If my dad's mission was to save the Wise One then I failed. But why did he need to save him? What happens next?_

Matthew remembered the sanctum he visited and it's massive carvings. It was impossible to make sense of. _How did I get there? And why? Was it a vision meant for my father?_

A booming crack and low buzz resounded through the sky and violently shook all the thoughts out of Matthew's mind. Being strapped into the soarwing made it hard to look completely behind you but Matthew craned his neck as far as he could. Even after catching the slightest glimpse there was no mistaking the source of the noise. An airship stalked Matthew.

The airships the Tuaparang operated were completely unlike Piers' ship. The wings of Anemos allowed Piers to navigate plains, rivers and low forests. The Tuaparang vessels could fly much higher and even above mountain ranges. Matthew had only seen glimpses before but the mechanical sounds and movements were unmistakably Tuaparang.

Matthew pushed hard on the soarwing's handle and exerted all the psynergy he could to accelerate away. Behind him the buzzing intensified and hear the ship gaining on him. He was within earshot of the Tuaparang themselves now. He heard howling laughter and shouts. But they weren't shooting. Matthew looked down. Another ship glided through the air. The size of it made it appear to be moving slowly but it was keeping pace with Matthew. The ship cut off any possibility of Matthew landing to try and escape on foot.

The airship behind him was so close that Matthew could make out figures on its deck. A large Tuaparang warrior jogged to the ship's bow. A raspy voice pierced the sky, "Come on down. We won't hurtya!" Matthew faintly heard laughing. He felt a blast of dark psynergy graze his hair and Roc feathers of the soarwing. The near impact sent him spiraling.

He regained control to see, emerging from the clouds in front of him, a third airship. _Surrounded._ Matthew wanted to shout in frustration. As the ship approached its features became clear. It was very unlike the others. It dawned on Matthew that the ship's hull was actually wooden, a dark oak. Massive violet wings pumped it through the air towards him.

"That is _not_ Tuaparang," he muttered to himself. Then a blast. Lightning shot from the mysterious craft nearly hitting Matthew and struck the Tuaparang ship behind him. Matthew swerved sharply and rolled threw the sky as lightning strikes came one after the other.

He saw a Tuaparang soldier on the ship below him holler and the ship quickly ascended towards Matthew. Simultaneously the Tuaparang returned fire sending streams of dark energy from their ships towards the winged vessel. Matthew ducked and veered to avoid strikes from both sides. He ended up above he battle looking for a way to land an escape out of sight on foot. A massive lightning bolt struck one of the Tuarapang ships and it's engine exploded sending it careening towards the earth. He heard cheering from the wooden airship. Looking down he saw it, there was an opening, where the ship was before it crashed, for Matthew to escape.

He tucked the wings of the soarwing in and nosedived for the opening, taking him near the winged ship. He wildly gained speed sending shivers down his neck until he reached peak velocity. Just then he felt a strike of something knock the wind of him and he spun completely off course. Chaoticly he grabbed the soarwings handles and extended the wings. Still descending the impact of the air on the newly extended winds made him pull up hard, just in time to see a wooden deck below him. The last thing he saw was a flurry of splinters.

* * *

A sharp pain in his right arm woke him up. He spun around and knocked something metal to the floor. It careened to the floor loudly. He heard someone scurrying away, "He's awake, he's awake!"

Blurry vision started to clear. He began to see his surroundings. A small room. Wooden walls. Another shot of pain from his arm blurred his vision again. Gently he touched the arm to feel the injury. He felt a gap a large divot in his bone. _It was broken._

He cast a cure spell to alleviate the pain. Finally his vision came back to him fully. There wasn't much more to see besides the plain wooden walls he had already noticed. He was lying on a hard cot and there was a sling on his arm. He looked around to find his weapons and gear. They weren't in the room with him. His eyes began to close again and he was barely able to keep himself from nodding off. Casting the cure spell had made him weaker. _Strange._

He realized his Djinn weren't with him, without them psynergy took a lot more out of him. _Djinn don't leave. Someone took them._ He focused his mind to prevent sleep from coming. With pain he sat up. _I have to get out of here. Wherever here is._

The door opened and through it walked a short women with short golden hair that cropped her face. She wore simple brown and beige robes and at her back was a long dark oak staff with a violet gem at its end. Her green eyes looked Matthew up and down and she spoke gently, "You should lie back down."

She looked genuinely concerned. Matthew remained seated and struggled not to pass out again, "Where am I?"

The woman smiled warmly, "You're on an airship. We're somewhere above Lunpa."

The woman was clearly not Tuaparang. _I must be on the mysterious winged ship._ The next question that came out of Matthew's mouth surprised him, "How can we be flying so high?"

The woman laughed, "You're in an Anemos ship."

 _Anemos._ Matthew remembered well the legend of Anemos, the city that became dislodged from Weyard itself after the lighthouses were sealed. The city of the sky. If anyone would have airships it would be the Anemos. _But the Anemos is legend. Myth._

The woman looked at Matthew thoughtfully, "That's where we're going now."

Matthew didn't know what to ask next. "Who are you?" he decided on. As the words came out he thought he knew the answer already.

"I'm one of the Anemos. I was once one of your mother's companions. My name is Sheba."


	15. The Sailor's War

_**The Sailors' War**_

Ivan's blonde tied back hair blew in the wind as a chill breeze tingled his face and arms. The Karogal Sea was warm, but Angara was well into autumn and the day was windy. The bow of a ship in the middle of a sea was no place to be without a cloak. Instead Ivan stood with only a green tunic and brown vest. In every pocket was a different cog or screw or tool. He supposed they were all useless for sailing but he took his work with him everywhere he went. Even on board a Kalayan war vessel.

 _War,_ he repeated the word in his head. It sounded wrong. Sure, there had been war in his lifetime. Sana and Morgal fought each other. City states like Alhafra and Bilibin seized territory whenever then could. But those were far away from Kalay. Besides the minor natural disasters, the Golden Sun Event had meant nothing but prosperity and peace for Kalay and Tolbi. The Silk Road was back up and running better than before after the Lamakan desert disappeared. Both cities were spared from the Eclipse. _So why are they attacking? What is Iodem thinking starting a war?_

Ivan wanted to keep an open mind about their intentions; perhaps there was some miscommunication. But he couldn't help feeling furious at Iodem. He never liked the man. When they first met he was a puppet of Babi, a selfish uncaring lord. As his relationship with Iodem developed he only realized that the man didn't truly care about his people's welfare, only their glory. _What possible reason could there be for him to go to war?_ Beasts and spirits of every kind still prowled the wilds of Weyard. Earthquakes and catastrophes plagued every continent. It was then more than ever before that the people of Weyard needed to stand together not divided.

Ivan's thoughts quickly drifted to his daughter Karis. He hoped she knew this as well. For it was to be her time to protect Weyard, and that included protecting it from itself. The last word he got was that her party stopped the Grace Eclipse in Belinsk. Had he known she would be caught up in such a dangerous journey he would never have sent her to the Lookout Cabin. _Although I suppose I was younger when I went._

Ivan peeled his eyes to look for any lights on the sea's horizon. In the distance through the fog he could make out Karogal's south coast where Tolbi was. He couldn't see another ship in the sea, which is why they were out there: to scout for Tolbi ships coming to close to the north shore. It was a game of cat and mouse on the sea ever since Tolbi attacked Kalay's western outpost, Port Mary.

"No sightings Ivan. Should we turn back? We could make it before dusk if we head out now," a voice came from behind him. It was the voice of the ship's captain, Ophelia. She was young, among the generation that was born just after the Golden Sun Event when families were having many children due to the land's increased yield with the return of Alchemy. Young or not she was Kalay's best seafarer. On that day she was wearing a large cloak to protect against the wind and her long auburn hair was untied and messy.

"Yes, turn it around," Ivan said. Although Ophelia was the captain of her ship Ivan outranked her in the city. He knew little of seafaring though, so it was good to have her around. Ivan spent most of his time creating and engineering, not at sea.

Ophelia hollered orders at the crew and her ship's massive sails began to slowly turn. The deck of the ship creaked beneath Ivan's ship. He bounded down the deck to help the seamen rotate the mast. _Time to head home._

* * *

At the shipyard on the north shore the crew stayed the night. From there to Kalay was a day's hike and the crew did it together. In the days before the war the trip was a raucous one. The sailors would sing folk songs and drink too much ale from canteens along the way. Halfway between Kalay and the north shore was _Sailor's Pit_ which was a massive bonfire pit.

On this particular day the crew was quiet. There was no stop at Sailor's Pit and little ale drinking. The war had unsettled the crew. Every time they went out to sea they were worried they wouldn't come back. They were worried they'd leave parents, spouses, and children behind. They were no warriors, yet the city called on them for war. _Maybe it's time to train soldiers._ The thought made Ivan sad.

As they arrived in Kalay there was still a sliver of blue between the sun and the horizon. The city was much larger than it was in the days before the Golden Sun. Most of the houses were less than thirty years old. They all followed the same style that Hammet had set out when he founded Kalay. Stone walls with wooden doors and copper roofs. Cobblestone lined every street so carts could easily roll along. Kalay was a warm town, so all the vendors sold their goods outside and were just closing up shop as Ivan and the crew arrived.

The sailors said quick goodbyes and went home to their families in every different corner of the city. Some continued on north, west, and east to villages and homesteads outside the city. Kalay had become more than a city, it was a nation, and in its protection were towns, villages, and farms in the region.

"Sorry to ask you this but can you come with me to see my father?" Ivan felt bad not letting Ophelia go home to her husband and young son but Hammet would want news.

"Well it's my job," Ophelia said.

The two walked up the main road to Hammet's palace. Along the way they passed Ivan's home. It was a two story stone building with rooms for his daughter and young twin sons Filip and Vadim. When they passed Filip and Vadim were playing in the dirt outside the front door.

"Dad! You're back!" Filip yelled when he saw Ivan. Ivan smiled and hugged his sons. Ophelia smiled at the boys and gave them sea dollars from the shore, as was her tradition. They took them eagerly and said thank you at Ivan's urging.

"Where is your mother?" Ivan asked the boys.

"She's at grandma and grandpas," Vadim answered referring to Hammet and Layana.

"Alright," Ivan said, "let's go, we're going to visit too."

The group, which now numbered four, continued. Filip and Vadim ran ahead racing each other to the end of the road. They passed Jenna's house. Isaac and Matt spent more than half of their time there, but the two were also frequently up north at the Lookout Cabin as well. Isaac and Jenna's daughter Beth, a few years younger than Matt, lived there with them. She was good friends with Ivan's daughter. As they passed Ivan noticed that none of the candles were lit in the house. _They must be at Hammet's._

At Hammet's gate stood two guards covered head to toe in iron armour and wielding spears taller than themselves. They were some of the only trained warriors in Kalay. Even they had never seen any real combat. Only sparring in the field and the occasional monster from the wilderness. The sight of them was sore reminder that Kalay was woefully unprepared for war.

They greeted Ivan and let him into the palace. Ivan found it amusing that they escorted him to Hammet's main room every single time he came to visit. He found them to be good company so he didn't mind for the most part.

They took leave of Ivan, Ophelia, and the boys when they entered Hammet's throne room. It was a very large room at the heart of the palace and one of the oldest in Kalay. Hearths warmed it and an array of carpets covered the floors. Silks from the east arrayed the walls. They were what made Kalay rich and a symbol of its wealth.

Hammet had a large wooden table set up in the middle of the room with chairs all around it. He sat at the end with his signature red bandanna. Ivan's mother Layana hated it. She sat at his right. Her hair was grey and she donned a flowing green silk dress.

Also at the table sat Ivan's travel companion and friend Jenna and a few of Kalay's other important people: other ship captains, the captain of the palace guard, and advisers. They were mostly aged men and women with grey hair to match Hammet's and Layana's. Ophelia was the youngest in Hammet's inner circle.

Jenna gave Ivan a feeble smile. Jenna's long red hair was tied back and she wore simple burgundy garb. She was in a better mood ever since they got word that Matt was okay and the eclipse over but Ivan knew his friend well enough to see that her heart was very troubled. All around the table, people stood up to greet Ivan and Ophelia.

From behind a particularly fat ship captain Ivan caught a glimpse of his wife Gabrielle. Her dark green hair hung freely and she embraced him warmly. She looked at Filip and Vadim. "Where did you find them?" she laughed.

"They were playing at the house," Ivan said.

"You weren't supposed to leave the palace!" she chastised her sons. Then she turned behind her to Beth who was sitting at the table next to her mother Jenna. She was a pretty girl and a Venus Adept with long golden-brown hair and blue eyes, the same as her father. "Beth, can you watch them in the other room?" Gabrielle asked Jenna's daughter.

"Yup," Beth smiled. She addressed Filip and Vadim, "Let's go play with your grandpa's astronomy gear."

She gave a sly look to Hammet who shook his head with a smirk. Filip and Vadim ran out of the room closely followed by Beth. _Good luck baby sitting those two,_ he thought.

Hammet sat down and everyone followed him to the table's chairs. "What did you see?" he addressed Ivan and Ophelia immediately.

"Nothing at all. Quiet trip," Ophelia said. _Very quiet. That's exactly why it was so unsettling,_ Ivan thought.

"What's this meeting all about?" Ivan asked the group.

Hammet looked around the table at each of his people, "Some of my advisers want me to form a militia. But that's not why I founded this town. That's never what this place was supposed to be. We have guards to keep the peace. But this... this is different. An army is different. What do you think Ivan?"

Ivan collected his thoughts, "You founded Kalay and its people have adopted your disposition. We're peaceful here. Merchants and sailors, not soldiers. Every time I go out with those sailors to scout they're more afraid, and I don't blame them. They're not prepared for this."

Jenna looked surprised, "So you think we need a militia?"

Ivan sighed, "I honestly don't know. All I know is that I don't want it."

Ivan's wife Gabrielle took his hand, "If only Tolbi would return our messages. We could work this out. There must have been something... some reason they're doing this."

"You're exactly right," Hammet said, "Which is why I don't want to build an army. We can't escalate. It's just not who we are. Ophelia, you're on the sea the most. Would you say they're getting more aggressive? Is an attack imminent?"

"Hammet..." she started. Her auburn looked more red than usual in contrast to her face as it paled in the face of Hammet's question.

"You can't ask her that! It's too much," Layana chastised her husband.

Hammet nodded, "Ophelia please, what do you _think?_ I trust you."

Colour returned to her face slightly, "I _think_ that they're not getting more aggressive. That's not to say they're getting less aggressive. Last week when we went out too far they sent a volley of arrows at us. Every time that happens they all land harmlessly in the water. But at least once they should have been in range. They should have been able to hit us."

"This confirms my suspicion. Whatever happened, or whatever is happening in Tolbi, they're not planning an invasion. They're acting the same as us. We've sent warning shots as well have we not?"

The ship captains around the table, including Ophelia, nodded in agreement. One piped up, "But what about the trading vessel they attacked? The one headed towards Lemuria?"

"Ei," Hammet nodded, "What started all of this. The ship is sunk is it not? All we have is fishermen's rumours. We don't know what really happened."

"The trading ship being sunk is why we're acting standoffish. But if it wasn't them than there are two questions: who did it, and why is Tolbi acting standoffish?" Jenna asked.

Ivan continued her train of thought, "And if they did do it and they are the aggressors, which the lack of messages seems to imply, then why aren't they launching a full attack?"

"But the lack of messages doesn't necessarily _mean_ they're the aggressors. They might be scared," Gabrielle added.

"All good points," Hammet said. "There is too much uncertainty. We can't do it. It is very possible it won't come to war, and I will hold on to that hope before doing anything rash like drafting an army which could cause a war by itself."

The majority of Hammet's advisers nodded in agreement and expressed consensus, some more enthusiastically than others. A few just silently shook their heads. Ivan knew that they were scared that we'd be caught unprepared, and he didn't blame them. He himself wasn't sure of his father's decision.

"There will be a time when this is all over and either we were right to decide this or we were wrong. We can't know. For now the important thing is that we stand _together._ Do we?" Hammet asked his people. Without exception they heartily agreed.

Ivan was ready to go home and sleep the stress of the day away. He smiled at his beautiful wife and put a hand on her shoulder and the long green hair that rested upon it as he got up to go. Suddenly a rap sounded on the door and a messenger entered without prompting, "Master Hammet! The Warriors of Vale come from the north! Isaac is gravely injured!"

Jenna's face turned white and she ran out of the room.


	16. The Wanderer

_**The Wanderer**_

The wanderer remembered the quiet village nestled between mighty mountains. He recalled his mother pulling a thick wool coat over his body. A fire crackled, warming the cottage against the dim dusk. His sister played Alcazar against his father. In turns they moved small wooden pieces around a thick board. Each tried to occupy the other's Alcazar. His sister laughed and swatted her father's hand, stopping him cold in his sly attempt to cheat. Long shadows of their bodies, cast by the hearth, flickered against the walls.

"Time to go Felix," the wanderer's mother spoke softly. The wool coat felt scratchy against the boy's skin. He tugged at it heedlessly. His mother took his hand and the two walked out the front door and into the snow.

It was deep winter, the days were at their shortest. All the villagers were bundled away in their beds for the cold night ahead. All except the boy and his mother. They walked down the snowy path by the frozen river. The wanderer looked out for hares and foxes, but they had all gone into their deep dens for the winter.

The boy's mother took him past the old sanctum, he looked at the old symbols carved into the stone countless years ago. They seemed to glow against the twilight. The wanderer's mother lead him along the path, towards the mountain. The great lumbering peak which towered over the valley and the river.

At the face of the mountain stood two massive doors covered with the ancient, unreadable symbols. The boy's mother grabbed his hand, "Felix, you come from a long line of guardians. Guardians of this mountain. When I was a girl, your age, my father told me the same thing. He told me that I must protect this mountain, and the sanctum deep within it. His mother told him the same, and on and on. For generations our family has protected this mountain."

"But why? What's inside?" the wanderer asked.

His mother frowned, "I've never been inside. It's forbidden, unless absolutely necessary. No one has attacked the mountain in many years. If they do, and I'm gone, it will be your duty to stop them."

"How?"

"You're an adept Felix. Just like me. Our duty, to protect the sanctum and its secrets, is the reason we have these powers."

The boy as silent. He thought on this for a long while before asking, "Why are you telling me this? Why now?"

His mother shrugged, "I was thirteen when your grandfather told me, and I was his oldest child. Just like you are now. When he told me, he gave me this." She held out her hand and in it was a black metal ring.

The wanderer took into his bare hand. The cold of it shocked him. It was as if the void itself was in his palm. Its smooth round surface reflected no light at all. On it he could faintly see symbols. Similar to the ones on the door of the sanctum; some ancient language long forgotten.

"What is this?"

His mother sighed, "I'm not sure. It's a family heirloom. It might have to do with our family's responsibility. I'm sorry I don't know more. Our family once had great knowledge of the secrets of Alchemy, and we were charged with a great burden. To protect Weyard. Now that knowledge is lost, but the burden remains. I'll tell you what my father told me: unrest will come, and our family's diligence will be tested. I just pray it's long after we're gone."

The wanderer's mother touched his face gently, her eyes glistening. He nodded and slipped the dark ring onto his finger.

* * *

In a dim cave deep in frozen south, the wanderer rotated the ring in his fingers. He felt its markings in his palm. He felt its weight, and its power. The shadow of his body flickered against the cave's ice covered stone walls. A small fire burned greedily through dried bramble. Next to it was the charred bones of a hare. The wanderer warmed his hands against the flame's dry heat. A thick fur covered his legs. He felt his eyes start to close.

He jolted awake at the sound of rustling outside the cave. His hand instinctively felt for the cold leather of the hilt of his sword. His fingers flexed around it. He peered out the cave's small opening. All he could see was white. The viciously cold winter storm that drew him into his shelter raged on. The rustling stop. The wanderer must have scared off whatever was seeking shelter from the snow. His hands relaxed.

He had been inside for three days. He sensed the storm was coming, so he had been able to collect enough food for a few days. But he was in short supply. He scratched his rough beard and gazed out at the blizzard hopelessly. He felt himself longing for his family. Longing for his sister, the fire adept, to provide heat. For his friends to make him laugh. Like a flood, memories of their journeys came back to him.

He remembered being in this cave before. He lead his group there years ago. He remembered the old scholar roasting arctic hares for them. He smiled. He remembered the young Jupiter adept playing memory games with the Lemurian warrior. He remembered his sister sitting quietly, listening. Then, like a knife to his gut, he remembered the last time he saw her. He remembered leaving the smokey ruins of the crater, leaving the lonely lookout cabin, for the last time. She couldn't understand. She would never understand what they meant to her.

He remembered the Proxians in their snow village. He remembered the Proxian warriors. He couldn't shake the look on their faces when he failed them, when the warmth left their hands. The knife in his gut twisted when he remembered what happened after. When he remembered _her_. He shook his head and wiped cold sweat from his neck.

The last time the wanderer had been in the cave was when he journeyed to the icy blue Tundaria Tower. With his party, they retrieved a prong of the ancient Ankohl Trident. The one check to might that was Poseidon. But there were deeper secrets in Tundaria. In the far south, over miles of rocky hills, was the towering mountain. It sat on the edge of all things, seemingly ready to fall into the abyss that surrounded all of Weyard. The wanderer knew no name for it. He suspected he was the only one who knew of its existence.

Deep inside was a sacred shrine to the power of alchemy. The wanderer had been to many such places. The Great Lighthouses, the Elemental Rocks, even Anemos Sanctum itself. But this was far different. The only place he could liken it to was Sol Sanctum, deep within Mount Aleph. The wanderer believed the sanctum in Tundaria was the opposite, the pair, to Sol Sanctum. _Luna Sanctum,_ he thought. The closest place to a home he had since departing the lonely cabin. Everywhere he went in Weyard, he always circled back there.

He waited impatiently for the snows to cede. He was again drawn to the sanctum. He needed to return to the map. The great stone map within Luna Sanctum. The map directed him to places where the power of Luna was unusually strong.

He had used it to help stop the Eclipse. He followed the boy's group around Weyard, he ensured that they would not fail their quest. He went with them to the Apollo's Lens. He witnessed their victory their. He was ready to step in at any moment but he did not have to, and he was thankful. He couldn't bear to be recognized by the old scholar. He couldn't bear to have seen the look of betrayal. So he waited, watched. He decided to intervene only if he needed to.

When it was over, almost immediately, he felt that draw more powerfully than ever. The draw to the map. Something was deeply wrong, there was an imbalance somewhere in the great world. He could feel it. The map would tell him where it was. It always did.

* * *

The next morning the crack of dawn shot through the small opening in his cave and bright on the wanderer's bare ankles. He sat up to see his smoldering fire still barely ablaze. Outside the cave's opening, there was no white. Only the grey-blue of clear skies in the southern reaches. Only an expert could tell the difference between clear skies and cloudy in Tundaria. The blackness of the abyss, so nearby, muddied the skies.

The wanderer pulled his wool pants down to cover his ankles, and over them he laced his thick leather and fur boots. Over his torso he wore a black coat trimmed with white fur from the arctic creatures he hunted. He tied his long hair back into a ponytail. His hair, together with his long dark beard, warmed his face and head. Finally, he tied his pack to his back and climbed out of the cave.

The light made him squint. He gathered his bearings on the stone face of the hill which his cave was situated. Tundaria was too far south for trees, but further north he could make out foggy patches of shrubs dotting the landscape. All around him arctic creatures emerged from their dens. He saw a squirrelfang desperately scurry in pursuit of an arctic hare. The hills were coming alive again.

In the north he could see the faint silhouette of the Tundaria tower. But the wanderer turned his attention southward. He had to get to Luna Sanctum as quickly as possible. There were no roads this far south, there were barely any roads in all of Tundaria. After the Golden Sun Event, and the great interest and outburst in alchemy that came with it, some adventurers made their way south to witness Tundaria Tower for themself. But none went further than that. Only the wanderer knew the old ways, the secret ways. The path to Luna Sanctum.

He broke into a light jog along the stony hills, moving south always. He recognized every ice lake, every crag, and every turn in his path to the mountain and the sanctum within it. It was only a days jog for him, if he started early. When the wanderer discovered the path, so many years ago, he began to suspect it was once an ancient way, before Alchemy was sealed. There were archaic markings in the stone, like none other the wanderer had seen before.

When the sun was setting, he reached the final stage of his journey. The mountain and the abyss dominated his view. To the west he could see the jagged buildings and walls of the ancient town. Whenever the wanderer looked at the town, it felt like an unnaturally dark. Even on the brightest days he could barely see its outline.

The wanderer had discovered the town the same day he discovered Luna Sanctum. He tried visit it, but only once. As he approached it dark phantoms began to haunt his every step. Even the town seemed to croak in pain. He had felt his body begin to weaken. He was unable to utilize psynergy. The effects were similar to that of the vortexes which plagues Weyard, only worse. The most powerful of adepts didn't dare approach that place any further. He turned back and was left to wonder. The wanderer sighed as its shadow pierced him. He looked away and continued onward.

The thin path, with steep crevices on either side, lead him upwards, towards the two giant black doors. The same as the doors for Sol Sanctum, the wanderer recalled, only darker. There were two sets of stairs on either side, and four statues of ancient robed figures. _Just like Sol Sanctum._ The wanderer put his hand against one of the statues. He felt its cold. The doors opened for him, and he walked in.

The tunnels wound for miles, and it was nearly midnight before the wanderer reached his destination: the great stone map. In one of the sanctum's largest rooms, the map stretched from wall to wall. The wanderer could see the continents, mountains, rivers, and forests of Weyard, in astonishing detail. The map was permeated the power of alchemy. Its colours changed and moved fluidly. In places it glowed golden, others deep purple.

The wanderer understood what this meant. He was likely the only one who could. The places of gold were spots of great elemental power like the lighthouses, the elemental rocks. The places of purple represented the void, the power of Luna. The counter to the elements, the counter to Sol. On the map, all around the outside of Weyard was the deep purple, representing the abyss.

Dots of deep purple spotted the map. They represented the vortexes. The wanderer used the map many times to locate the vortexes. He used the map to save many people from their destructive power, all around Weyard. Eventually, the map began to call to him. When there was a deep disturbance, a great destructive presence of Luna in the world, he would feel drawn to the south, drawn to the map. It would direct him.

He felt this draw stronger than ever before. He scoured the map to locate the source of the disturbance. All he could see was the typical small purple dots of the vortexes. Until he craned his neck. He gaze went up and up and up, to the northern reaches, the farthest away one could get from Luna Sanctum.

The purple glow there was more intense than anything he had seen. It formed a perfect line from the edge of Weyard deep into the northern reaches, nearly reaching Prox. Everything the wanderer had seen on this map before, was natural palpitations of Weyard or the machinations of the ancient structures, the lighthouses and the Eclipse Tower. This was new. It was a straight line, a perfect line. Nothing natural could look like this.

This was man made, the Wanderer realized. Someone was channeling the power of Luna, _intentionally_.


	17. The Warriors of Kalay

_**The Warriors of Kalay**_

"Take me to him!" Jenna nearly shouted at the Kalayan messenger in Hammet's palace. She ran out the door of the large room without looking back to see if anyone was following her. _Isaac is gravely injured._ This is exactly what she feared. Isaac and Garet were stuck in the heart of the Eclipse. And there had been no communication. Every raven they sent to the Lookout Cabin returned with the sent message still in tow. They wouldn't go into the darkness.

 _But of course he had to stay. He always has to stay,_ thought Jenna. Isaac felt it was his duty alone to watch and guard Mount Aleph and Sol Sanctum. The messenger bounded down the hallway after her and out the door into the Kalayan night. The stars were beginning to rise and the air was warm. He lead her through the streets and to the north end of the city. She could sense from behind her that Ivan and Gabrielle, Ivan's wife, were following her. Just then she saw them. Leading four horses which pulled a carriage behind it into the city was Garet. He walked casually with his hand resting on the lead horse's mane.

"Here they are! They're here! The Warriors of Vale are here madam!" the messenger shouted excitedly to Jenna.

"I see!" she snapped. She ran up to Garet, "Garet! Where is he? Where's Isaac?"

Garet put a hand on her shoulder to steady her and she shook it off. "He's in the carriage. He's _fine._ We just have to get him to Himi in Yamata City. He'll be fine."

 _Himi? Yamata City? What on earth is he talking about?_ She gave him a confused look and ran to the back. Following the carriage Jenna briefly glimpsed Karis, Tyrell, and a tall warrior who Jenna didn't recognize. She climbed into the carriage and sure enough there was Isaac, sleeping.

Jenna put a hand on his forehead. He didn't feel warm but he wasn't sleeping, he was unconscious. She felt his pulse by place two fingers on his neck. "Wake up," she whispered and felt hot tears in the wells of her eyes.

Forcing as much calm as she could manage she turned around to where Garet was peeking into the carriage. Suddenly she said, "Where's Matt? Where is my son?"

Jenna's daughter Beth came running up from the road just in time to hear the words. She looked as if she was about to cry. Garet sighed.

* * *

It was approaching midnight by the time Jenna heard everything Garet had to say. After the scene on the street she calmed and cleared her mind. Ivan's sister Hama taught her how years ago. They went to Jenna's house and sat around on the rooftop patio where Jenna had tables and chairs and a fire pit set up to enjoy the warm Kalay evenings.

That was where Garet and the others told her everything that had happened. From Isaac's visions of Sol Sanctum and the Wise One, to finding him on the crater with Takeru the samurai from Yamata City, to Himi the sage who had visions that she could help Isaac, to Matt leaving to go to Sol Sanctum, and finally to their trip to Kalay. Garet's confidence that Isaac would be okay started to rub off on her.

Jenna supposed she had seen worse. Curses, poisons, and haunts had plagued her and and her companions on their trips. Each one made them eventually lose consciousness. Sometimes only a specific healer could revive them. But an adept was tough. An adept could use psynergy to protect themselves, to keep themselves alive, even when they didn't realize they were doing it. And Isaac was the most powerful adept in Weyard. Surely he would survive. Any other alternative was too terrible to imagine.

For a while they sat in light conversation as friends caught up with one another. Jenna, Garet, Karis, Tyrell, Takeru, Beth, Ivan, Gabrielle, and Ophelia the sailor were all there, some standing and some sitting. Ivan's sons, Filip and Vadim, had been put to bed despite great resistance. Isaac rested on his own bed in his own home and Jenna was glad for it.

His daughter, Beth, rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Jenna gently stroked her hair. She was happy to see her friends Karis and Tyrell and amazed at the stories of their travels through all Angara. Jenna sensed she was more than a little bit jealous. Beth was fifteen but she so strong. Jenna had no doubt she'd be okay, no matter what happened with Isaac and Matt. _My brave little girl,_ Jenna reminisced about her daughter as a fearless tyke.

Jenna herself was amazed at the Matt's quest. She longed to meet his new companions especially the beastman girl Sveta. Finally she brought the conversation back to their duties and their plans, "I'm coming with you Garet. To Yamata City."

Garet smiled, "I figured you'd be coming. Think we can get along for yet another trek?"

Jenna laughed. Her heart felt just a little bit lighter. "We'll need a ship. We should leave in the morning."

"Well you should take our best. Especially if Isaac's fate depends on it," Ivan said and he looked over at Ophelia who was standing resting her arms on the stone fence looking out at the street. When she looked at the sailor Jenna noticed the sky and how the stars were shining extra brightly on that night with the moon shining pale light onto the patio.

Ophelia turned around to look at the group, "I'd be happy to take them Ivan... but my place is here. Kalay needs me. Especially now."

Ivan shook his head, "You're not a warrior. Your skills will be best used taking them to Yamata City. No one else can do it faster."

"It's not that I don't want to Ivan. Trust me, I do. But I _can't_ abandon my city. My son..." Ophelia ran a hand through her unkempt reddish hair.

Ivan sighed. "I don't think you've ever heard this Ophelia, but Isaac has a piece of the Golden Sun in him. A very ancient power. The Wise One himself imbued it in him. He's the most powerful adept in the world. If this war gets out of hand, it's possible he'll be the only one who can stop it. His fate is tied to all of ours," Ivan surprised Jenna with the recounting. Some things were not meant to be heard outside the Warriors of Vale. Jenna hoped that Ophelia could be trusted.

"The Wise One? He's real?" Ophelia was astonished.

Ivan smiled and nodded.

"If you think I should go, and if Hammet allows it, then I will go," Ophelia said.

"I do and he will," Ivan responded.

"Then I'll go. Will you come with us?"

Before he could answer Jenna shook her head and looked at Ivan, "You can't. Someone has to stay here to hold everything together until we get back. You'll be the last Warrior of Vale in Kalay. Unless Garet stays."

"No," Garet said firmly, "I have to go. I'm not failing him again."

Jenna looked at him. Garet's face was highlighted with more doubt and stress than it ever should have been. _You're supposed to be our goofball. Don't blame yourself for this Garet,_ she thought but all she said was, "Thank you."

"We're coming too!" Tyrell spoke up.

"No Tyrell," Garet shut him down. The younger Mars adept looked annoyed. Garet continued, "We don't know we'll find in the Karogal Sea. It's possible the Tolbi fleet won't let us out to the Great Eastern Sea. They may sink us just like they sunk the trading vessel. It's just too dangerous."

"And you should stay here with your family Karis. We've only just got you back after so long," Ivan agreed. Karis looked split but she nodded.

"But it's safe here? Isn't Tolbi gonna invade any second?" Tyrell asked his dad.

"We'll get back before anything happens. That's why we're taking Ophelia. You're fast right?" he looked at her.

"Of course," she said.

"We'll be sure to send you all out well stocked. It will be Jenna, Isaac, Garet, and Ophelia?" Gabrielle asked.

"And my crew," Ophelia chimed in.

"And of course I'm coming. Bringing Isaac to my home is my mission given to me by my parents," Takeru, the samurai Jenna met that night, spoke up. He was tall and powerful with a face that reminded Jenna of his mother, the beautiful lady Kushinada of Yamata City. Jenna regretted she didn't know the family better, she loved her time on their island but found it was difficult to get out to. _That's one good thing about this trip,_ she thought.

"We'll leave at dawn tomorrow," Jenna decided for the group, "Will your sailors be ready Ophelia?"

The captain nodded. With that the group went to bed. Ivan and Gabrielle housed Garet and Takeru in their spare room and Tyrell slept in Matt's room. Karis had her own bedroom to return to. Jenna went to her own bedroom. It was a simple small room with oak wood floors and one bed in the middle with maroon red covers. The moonlight made lit up the room.

Without washing her face or teeth Jenna lied down on her bed next to her husband and shut her eyes. The covers were usually too warm for the Kalayan nights but that night Jenna was cold. She pulled every cover over her and Isaac. She grasped his hand in hers and for the first time all evening allowed her emotions to come back. She knew how to delay them, Hama taught her, but no matter what they always came back. Tears wet her cheeks.

"Please wake up," she whispered to Isaac next to her, "We _need_ you."

* * *

Jenna woke up without prompting as the morning sun shined through her window and onto her face. She found herself sweating and threw the heavy covers off her body. Sitting up in bed she checked Isaac's pulse. She stood up and looked out the window to see the sun well in the sky. Dawn was gone. _We should still leave today,_ Jenna thought. She realized it may have been a blessing that they didn't leave at dawn. Garet and Takeru looked exhausted from the rushed ride to Kalay. Jenna was touched to know that they pushed themselves so hard for Isaac's sake.

Jenna dressed herself in traveling gear for the first time in a while. It was her usual array of maroon and red tunics and breastplates to choose from. When she was attired she opened a creaky crate that sat at the foot of her bead. In it were hunting knives, staves, and swords. She picked out a rapier and knife which she strapped to her belt.

Later she loaded Isaac back onto the carriage Garet had got from Bullen. Garet, Takeru, Ophelia and her crew gathered at the south end of the city with the carriage and only two horses. There to say goodbye was Beth, Ivan, Gabrielle, Karis, Tyrell, Hammet, Layana, and Ophelia's family. They would only be using the carriage for Isaac and some gear so the others were sent back to Bullen with more supplies for the eclipse survivors.

Jenna noted that Ophelia had tied back her wild hair for the first time. Her and her sailors were garbed in traveler's tunics instead of their usual gear. Ophelia was wearing a weapon. A thin short sword. Her sailors had an array of swords, axes, and spears. They looked odd and Jenna hoped they wouldn't have to use them.

Ophelia kissed her husband and young son goodbye. Jenna felt a pang of guilt. Ivan looked even worse. He was asking her to leave her family behind while he couldn't do the same. He expressed an apology to her.

"It's okay. I trust you," Ophelia responded.

Jenna went to her own family, her daughter Beth, and embraced her, "I'm sorry we're leaving. Ivan said you can stay with them. I don't want you alone in the house."

Beth nodded and didn't cry. Jenna ran a hand through her daughter's hair. She was reminded of herself at that age. Jenna lost her parents and brother when she was fourteen. And now Beth's parents were leaving, and her brother was gone too. Jenna wanted to make it all go away for her daughter. All the fear.

"We'll be back," she whispered.

Jenna looked over to see Garet and Tyrell conversing quietly. Tyrell still looked torn to not be coming. But she sensed he had grown up a lot since going to Belinsk with Matt.

 _Time to get going,_ Jenna thought. She loathed to lose a single minute. "Alright! Let's get out of here!" she said to everyone and to Ophelia she said, "Lead the way?"

The sea captain nodded and headed down the path. Jenna gave her daughter one last hug and kiss before heading south to the shipyards.

She walked side by side with her old friend Garet. "First time I took this path we were saving you and the entire world," he jested.

"I think you're remembering things wrong. Weren't you the _villains_ at that point? You wanted to keep alchemy sealed."

Garet laughed, "That's what the Wise One asked us to do! I guess we were all pawns in that psycho's game." He smiled and she laughed.

 _There it is. My old goofy Garet back,_ Jenna thought. She let herself feel, for once, that it was all going to work out.


	18. The Edge of the World

_**The Edge of the World**_

The night her father died was clear and starry. A sharp wind cut through the isolated winter village. Screaming and the sound of steel filled the air. The marauders ran wickedly through the icy roads, their paths lit by the bright stars and burning cabins. Mia's father stood on the frozen river surrounded on all sides. Her vision blurred. Someone grabbed her by the coat. Her stomach twisted as she was thrown over a man's shoulders and carried away from the fight.

Inside the timber house, Mia clutched the old woman's arm and cried. The woman stroked the young girl's hair and spoke soothing words, none that Mia remembered. The door creaked open. Her cousin stood in the doorway, his slender figure looking ready to collapse. He held an empty blue coat, stained maroon with frozen blood.

"She's gone," he dropped the coat as the old man hurried to help him stand. Mia ran to the door to embrace him.

* * *

Mia awoke suddenly from the dream. The shrieking winds of that starry night transformed seamlessly into the winds of the moment. Mia lay awake on a thin wool blanket beneath a small canvas tent, with furs piled on top of her shivering body. The north has always been cold, Mia reminded herself. She glimpsed the morning sun from a crack in her the fabric sheets that made up her tent.

Mia sat up and opened the flap wider. The brilliant blue light of the Mercury Lighthouse pierced the sky. Mia remembered the hopeless feeling that accompanied its ignition. The betrayal she felt when Alex helped the Proxian warrior to his feet. All her life they protected that lighthouse, only to fail at the last possible moment. Her father taught Alex and her the same things every day: the arts of healing, the importance of protecting the lighthouse.

She still remembered her father's lessons well. She remembered his short blue beard and kind face. When she tried she could even remember her aunt. Alex's mother. Most of what Mia remembered was her beauty. Sometimes she could remember a word or a phrase she spoke. Mia as only three when she left. A little older when she returned on the starry night. That didn't stop her from having the dreams. Many nights, especially in the trying chapters of her life, she saw Alex holding his mother's bloody coat in the doorway.

Mia gazed at the beacon. She recalled feeling confused when it was lit and Hermes' water blessed the townspeople. Why wouldn't my father have wanted this, she had thought. They were both, Mia's father and aunt, wrong. The lighthouse needed to be lit. It was part of the series of events that saved Weyard from certain destruction. She wondered if Alex knew that when he joined Saturos and Menardi all those years ago. She thought back to a few nights ago when she encountered her cousin in Imil and wondered what he knew now. Was it possible that there some benevolent cause that guided him?

She shook her head and remembered what the Wise One told Isaac. Alex had gone to Mount Aleph to absorb the Golden Sun on the night the Mars Lighthouse was ignited. To achieve personal power. Mia remembered him pushing her father during their lessons. He always wanted to learn more. To her father's dismay, he achieved powers of psynergy increasingly more dangerous.

Mia sighed and shook the furs off from on top of her. The northern cold cut through her to the bone. She shivered and hastily drew her arms through her fur coat. Pulling her boots on she stepped out of the tent. Dawn had arrived and the snow sparkled yellow. She strapped her staff to her back and packed her canvas tent as tightly as she could. Carrying the supplies required to make it through the mountains in the north was difficult work. On her she had two pieces of canvas for a tent, her staff, a fur coat, several other pieces of fur, a wool blanket, dried meat and cheese, and a loaf of hard bread. _I hope I find her soon._

She had been on Megan's path for the past several days. Justin had started the trek with her, but went home the day before with a ruthless winter flu. Being married to a trapper offered Mia with a bit of experience in tracking. Every icy footstep that she saw, or scrambled fire, gave Mia more hope. These tracks were certainly Megan's doing. She had even found a piece of her coat. You'd have to be mad to travel this far north this late into autumn. You'd have to be mad, Mia thought again and smiled to herself. Not even Crown hunts here this time of year.

She got back to the task at hand. She continued walking in the direction that Megan's path had tracked so far: straight north-west from Imil. That path had lead Mia into the heart of the extensive mountain range that separated White Point, the country where Imil was situated, from the Northern Wastes, where Prox and the Mars Lighthouse were. People rarely traveled those mountains. There were no footpaths, no lanterns or inns. Mia herself never even knew there was a village on the other side until she went there. For most people, Imil was at the very edge of the world.

But as almost always, it's right when you think you're at the edge that you discover a whole new world. It's at that moment that your perception shifts and your eyes are opened. It happened to Mia in Contigo when she learned the true nature of the Lighthouses, and it happened again when she went to Prox. At this point in her life, Mia would hesitate to say that Prox itself was even the true edge of Weyard. Who knew what secrets lay waiting in the void.

As Mia trudged slowly through the ice and snow she caught out of the corner of her eye a pile of small wooden lumps. She went over to them quickly. Wood was exceedingly rare in the northern mountains. They were leftovers from a fire. She held her hand to them. Just ever so slightly, they were warmer than the air. She's close.

Encouraged, Mia quickened her pace. As if to help her along, the wind died down and the clouds parted. The meager sunshine offered welcome warmth. The morning passed this way as she stayed the course, traveling up and down two foothills between the larger mountains. The sun reached its highest point of the short day, and Mia had made significant progress. But the next sign of Megan nearly broke her heart.

It was the carcass of a massive shadow monster, of the kind that plagued Angara during the Grave Eclipse. It looked something like a bear with long teeth and sunken eyes, but its skin was smooth and black. It was far larger than any bear Mia had ever seen, or even any shadow monster for that matter. Mia put a hand on its partially frozen body and felt psynergy weaken. It hadn't been dead long. How could it have survived after the Eclipse?

She continued forward, and promptly got her answer. She reached the crest of a small hill, and looked down into the valley to see a colossal psynergy vortex. Part of the Mourning Moon she realized. The dark energy of the vortex compliments the shadow monster, she guessed. Her psynergy weakened again. For a second she looked for ways around the vortex. Quickly she realized what she had to do.

She adjusted her pack and headed down the hill, straight for the vortex. If Megan was down there, she'd need Mia's help. Every step she took Mia felt weaker. The clouds covered the sun again. The vortex took up a larger and larger portion of her view. She glanced from side to side over and over. Looking desperately for any sign of Megan. It wasn't long now before the power of the vortex would outdo her. She'd be forced to turn back, or faint and freeze to death.

Just then she saw it. A huddle of blankets and furs. Shaped something like… Megan's coat. It had to be. She trudged towards it more quickly. Her vision blurred.

The sound of rumbling bones startled her and she turned around to see a black skeleton. It's body crashed into her own bringing both down into the snow. She opened her palm to let out a blast of psynergy but… nothing. The vortex.

Instead she threw the skeleton off her and rolled away, bounding to her feet. The shadow monster rose its sword high above its head, preparing to crash it down on Mia's skull. Just in time, Mia retrieved the staff from her back and swung it at the enemy. The blue stone at its head crashed into the dark ribs of her enemy and the monster exploded into a hundred pieces.

Mia turned back to the coat which lay unattended to only a few yards from the vortex. Why would she leave her coat, Mia's heart sank. Three more bone men were sprinting towards her. She ducked the sword of the first and swung her staff at the legs of the second. It tripped and landed face first into the snow.

The third's sword swung wildly, narrowly missing Mia's arm. She grabbed its ribs with her gloved hand and pushed it into the snow. But the first was ready to swing again. Mia parried its dull blade with her staff, and returned the favour. Her strike landed and the skeleton shattered.

The two monsters who Mia had sent into the snow again were standing again. They moved slowly this time. They paced a patient circle around Mia. Their loose jaws chattered violently. Their arms made creaking sounds as they raised their blades.

Mia's vision blurred again as she struggled to keep both skeletons in her view. Out of the corner of her eye the vortex seemed to surge and grow. The black of it was overwhelming in the white backdrop of the snowy mountains and cloudy sky. It almost invited her towards it. She shook her head, trying desperately to focus on her enemies.

Both skeletons struck at once. Mia dodged one blade, but the other caught her leg. It stung sharply, sending her to one knee. Drops of blood fell to the snow. The skeletons chattered loudly. This can't be it.

Again they swung simultaneously. This time Mia was prepared. She side stepped both swords. Before they could lift their weapons to ready position, Mia unleashed a spinning attack, catching both skulls with her staff's blue crystal. Both skeletons skulls exploded, and their bodies fell limp to the snow.

Mia clutched her leg wound. Lifting her hand, she saw that it was soaked with blood. She used her staff to hold herself up. Slowly, she started back up the hill, away from the vortex. She heard quiet thumping suddenly turn into loud bleating. She turned to see an icy black wolf sprinting full speed towards her. Her vision blurred. She collapsed and felt cold snow against her hot wound. Then blackness.

* * *

She awoke in a warm cave, shadows flickered and danced on its rough stone walls. There was a fire lit with heavy logs and smoke filled the cave. Mia turned to see the smoke leaking out the cave's small opening, twenty yards away from where she lay. Beyond the opening, the sky was dark save for the bright northern stars.

Mia tried to stand, only to realize she was bound. Thick rope tied her wrists and ankles. The wound on her leg was bandaged roughly with wool. She could see the red of blood had soaked through the wool. It stung sharply. She turned to the other side, away from the entrance and deeper into the cave.

Mia gasped. Lying beside her was Megan. Unbound, but unconscious. Her face was pale, almost white. She was uninjured.

"Megan," Mia whispered, trying to wake her. The younger clanswoman didn't budge.

Mia heard footsteps from deeper in the cave. She squinted but the dim light of the stars and weakening bonfire failed to illuminate the furthest reach of the cave. The footsteps grew louder. Finally, a silhouette appeared. Then, gradually, the light of the fire revealed a woman. She wore heavy black coat over a white dress. Her arms were wrapped in tight leather. Her heavy black boots tapped the stone floor of the cave, loudly echoing off every wall. In the center of her dress was a pink heart.

As the woman approached she took off her hood, revealing pink hair and a pale face. On her head she wore two horns, of a shape and texture Mia had never seen before. They clipped unto her hair, which was wild and unkempt, with two iron clamps. She knelt down next to Mia, her bright gaze froze on Mia. Her mouth bent into a slight frown, and suddenly Mia knew exactly who was before her. The woman was exactly how Rief described, down to the heart sewn on her dress and the horns that adorned her head. It had to be. Chalis.


	19. Arangoa Prelude

_**Arangoa Prelude**_

Sveta's throne room was brimming with morning light. Another royal meeting was threatening to frustrate her to the point of madness. Sveta's young captain of the guard, Khurt, stood the tallest in the room. He had the full armor of the Morgal royal army on. General Roman wore leather armour and a scowl. Various other advisers looked blankly as Roman spouted his points for the umpteenth time.

She would have ended the conversation far earlier, if had been anyone but the general. Roman had done so much for her family. He was a friend of her father's, King Kaito, and a key part in Morgal's liberation form Sana two years ago. But he was beginning to wear on her patience.

They were going back and forth on the merits of declaring war. Roman believed that the Billish encroachment on the Morgal countryside was reason enough to fight. But Sveta couldn't declare war in good conscious. _All other possibilities must be explored,_ she thought, _I won't let anyone suffer if I don't have to._

"Billish hunters are on _our_ side of the river! They are disregarding the pact King Kaito wrote out with McCoy before the Sanan occupation. This is an act of _war_ ," General Roman was nearly shouting.

Sveta shook her head, "I won't send the army Roman. This nation has gone through a ten year occupation and a disastrous eclipse. I won't lead them to a war we can't win."

"We _can_ win. The Eclipse reached Bilibin. They are just as weak as we are. The time to strike is now." Roman made the same point he had been making all morning.

"If they were weak they wouldn't be encroaching on our borders. McCoy knows war. He's been training an army for ten years," Sveta said.

"My queen, the royal army knows war. Two years ago we chased the Sanan oppressors out of our land with your brother. You forget already?"

Sveta felt a flash of anger, "I will never forget Roman. I grew up watching this nation suffer under their oppression, suffer through the war you seem to remember fondly, and suffer through the Grave Eclipse. No more."

Roman scoffed loudly, "You don't know suffering child."

"This is your queen!" Khurt shouted. The butt end of his spear hit the stone floor of the palace room loudly as he glared at Roman. The old general glared back.

Khurt and Roman didn't have a good report. Roman was constantly defying Sveta, believing he knew what was best for the nation, while Khurt was ever loyal to the royal family. He was brought into the royal palace as a poor boy by Sveta's father. Khurt was like a brother to Sveta's late brother, Volechek. The two did everything together. Now that Volechek and Sveta's father were gone, Khurt's loyalty to them transferred to Sveta. She was thankful for it.

Sveta broke the silence, "Morgal won't go to war unprovoked. If we are attacked, we will defend ourselves. I will send an ambassador to Bilibin to treat with Lord McCoy. Now leave me."

The general shook his head and gave Sveta a look of pure disgust. He walked swiftly out of the room.

* * *

The next day Sveta sat in the courtyard of the ancient city surrounded by Khurt and three of her guards. Cold autumn morning air rolled in off the bay and permeated the stone streets. Vande's six piece band filled the chilly afternoon with songs of triumph. The songs were from ancient Beastmen sheet music Vande had uncovered in the libraries of old. His golden fur turned in the breeze and his horn played cheerful melodies from times before the Seal, when the beastmen nation was mighty.

The violist used his bow to play melodies effortlessly and skillfully. He had lighter, shorter fur and rounder ears than Vande. Sveta looked around the Belinsk city square and saw Beastmen of many kinds. Many, all of those over thirty years old, had once looked no different than a regular man or woman, of Bilibin or elsewhere. When Alchemy was restored by Matthew's parents everything changed for them.

Sveta couldn't imagine what it was like for them. To suddenly develop the beast features and be forced from their homes, from their villages by the Billish people who had not turned. They were shunned as freaks and lived as nomads, away from the villages and towns. But, Sveta's father united them and settled them in their ancient home: Belinsk. They hadn't known the city was of Beastmen origin until they uncovered the library and translated the ancient books.

So a group of outcasts became a kingdom. One that Sveta herself was charged with watching over. One that had already seen so much pain, so much oppression. Exiled by the Billish, and enslaved by the Sanans. Now, finally, they were free. Sveta had to make sure it stayed that way.

A royal messenger interrupted Sveta's thoughts, "My Queen..."

Sveta stood up from her bench and looked at the young golden furred beastman, "What is it?"

"General Roman left in the night. He's taken five hundred soldiers with him. We suspect they're heading for Bordertown," the messenger said.

Sveta looked over at Khurt who grunted loudly. His bright green eyes shined through his helmets visor. Long brown fur stuck out from beneath the helmet. He couldn't help but interject, "Then he betrays his queen!"

"Bring him to me when he returns," Sveta said. The messenger nodded and returned up the north road towards the palace.

 _I'm losing control,_ Sveta thought. _Morgal isn't ready for another war. But Roman has bought us one,_ she thought.

Vande's song was cut short at the third verse. Vande lead the troupe in a long soulful rendition of _Arangoa Prelude._ An ancient folk ballad, to which no one living knew the words. The only word that the Beastmen scholars could translate from the ancient sheet music was _Arangoa._

It didn't translate to any word directly, but was frequently mentioned in Beastmen mythology. In Beastmen mythology, which was gradually being rediscovered, the Five Beasts were the creators of Beastmen kind and the embodiment. They were in constant conflict with the Five Destroyers. Arangoa referred to the final battle, when the Five Beasts would defeat the Destroyers.

The low horn player in Vande's band played low reverberating notes matched by chords from the pianist and prodding notes from the bassist. The song moved slowly, one chord gradually overtaking the previous in hypnotic synchronicity. Finally the Vande began playing over them. Faster, but still slowly, he played a haunting melody while the rest continued their slow prodding chords.

The busyness of the square slowed to match the eerie music. Vendors spoke in hushed tones to their customers who moved slowly from errand to errand. Three golden furred children, who had been chasing each other up and down the city's great stone steps halted and listened. An old man who had been sweeping rested his chin on broom to absorb the richness of _Arangoa Prelude._

Finally, the extended intro ended and the song took on its full form. The pianist played the melody with Vande. It reminded Sveta of the spring. When she had met Matthew in the square while Vande's band played the haunting song. She looked towards the south gate. She could almost see Matthew, Tyrell, Karis, Rief, and Amiti standing there waiting. She could hear a silly joke from Tyrell, see a kind smile from Karis, and feel a warm embrace from Matthew.

And then there it was, she could truly see a kind smile. A young man with blue hair and round glasses smiled at her. Rief. He was standing on the old stone slabs waving at Sveta, to the same song they had met to half a year ago. Sveta stood up and hugged Rief while her guards struggled to understand what was happening.

"Rief!" she said after the hug broke off, "How are you?"

Sveta's guards stood down when they realized the scholar was a friend. Khurt recognized Rief and exchanged warm greetings with him.

"I'm alright Sveta," Rief looked around, "Kraden should be around here somewhere too. He said he went to pick up some supplies."

Sveta's brow furrowed, "You're not staying?"

Rief shook his head, "No we're passing through. I'm sorry we can't visit."

 _He's in a great rush,_ Sveta thought, _what could be wrong?_

"Do you need aid?" she asked.

Rief looked around suspiciously, "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

Sveta nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Kraden joined them, and with him was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, who Rief introduced as his traveling companion Lycus. Lycus smiled and shook Sveta's hand enthusiastically. Sveta, lead them to the palace as _Arangoa Prelude_ came to an end.

In Sveta's throne room she dismissed all her guard but Khurt. Rief told her of the events in Imil. His mother, Mia, had gone north to find a clanswoman. Alex had appeared with Tuaparang near the village.

"We tracked him south through the Bilibin Cave and into McCoy's country. After that we lost their trail. So we started going by the word of the villagers and farmers. There were many reports of a blue haired warrior and his dark armoured followers. It has to be Alex. Last we heard he was traveling on the road eastwards, towards Mount Roc. We're here for supplies, and to consult with you," Rief finished he tale.

Sveta thought for a moment. "I can't go with you," she said, "I wish I could, but my place is here. I can send some of my soldiers to escort you. But not many. My general has taken the bulk of the army west against my orders."

At her last comment, Rief looked genuinely sad, "We encountered them. General Roman is it? Not a kind man. He claimed to have your blessing. We were skeptical, but there's nothing we could do to stop him. I'm sorry Sveta."

"It's not your fault," Sveta looked around the room at each of her friends and then down at her feet, "I've lost control of Morgal."

Kraden put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kindly smile. His wrinkles seemed more pronounced then they had been less than a year ago. His usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by a more serious old man's face. For the entire journey the Grave Eclipse didn't seem to affect Kraden as much as it had the others. He was always ready to press on, to push forward and to learn all he could. Constantly studying every ruin, every slab of ancient writing. Looking to expand his knowledge, looking for some clue to end the Eclipse. He never fell into despair.

But now he looked close. "General Roman isn't the only one looking to fight. It's not just here. Tolbi is mustering an army also. Who knows what Alex and the Tuaparang will do. War is coming to Angara like a boulder rolling down a hill. Not even a queen can stop it. I'm sorry Sveta," Kraden said.

Sveta thanked Kraden and then looked over at Khurt who had been standing silently. "Will you go with Rief to track Alex?" she asked him. He was the only one he trusted on such an important mission. She couldn't go herself, she could never abandon her people. Especially if war was coming.

"I will do as you order," he paused, "But it would be difficult to leave my Queen in a time of war."

Rief shook his head. His blue hair got tangled into his wiry glasses. He said, "It's alright. We want to go alone. We're hoping to sneak up on Alex, find out what he's up to that way. With or without Khurt, we can't beat him in a straight fight anyways."

"Smart," Sveta agreed, "Khurt, take them to the store room and supply them with any food or gear they might need."  
"Thank you. That's very gracious," Kraden said.

"By chasing Alex, you're doing work for all of us in Weyard. It's my duty to help you in any way I can," Sveta said.

Rief hugged her, "Thank you Sveta. I'm so sorry to leave so soon. I'm sorry to leave when you need our help."

"We both need each other's help. We'll have to manage alone," Sveta said. Kraden hugged her and Rief's companion, Lycus, shook her hand again. At that they took their leave, escorted by Khurt. Sveta was alone in her throne room. Alone waiting for the inevitable drums of war to come pounding against the gates of Belinsk. She shuddered.

* * *

The next few days felt long for Sveta. Each day she waited for reports of Roman's army's doings in the western country. She waited to see if they had made it to Bordertown. She waited for details of casualties and injuries. She fought with herself, part of her wanting to go fight with her soldiers, the other part not wanting to stir the pot of conflict more than it already had been stirred.

Sveta sat on the docks looking north as the night sky was obscured by the thick fogs coming in from the north. _Bay Fogs,_ the Beastmen of Belinsk called them. They were used to the weather phenomenon. It was an integral part of the port city's life even. Some even gave the Belinsk folk the nickname _Foggers._

But this night the fog was especially heavy. Sveta could barely see her feet dangling off the docks. She wore a layered linen coat to keep out the cold and moisture. But her feet she kept bare, and allowed them to dangle in the frigid autumn water.

In the distance she thought she saw an orange flame cut through the fog. Just as she resided herself to believing that the light was a trick played on her mind by her eyes, she saw it again. Brighter, and closer. It stayed on for a minute and went out. _A ship approaching in this fog? Suicide._

Then, in the silence of the Belinsk night, Sveta could hear the sizzling of a fuse alight. She stood up quickly and alertly. From the source of the mysterious light came another light. This time much bigger. A round ball of flame appeared out of nowhere in the midst of the fog. Four more, from around the location of the first appeared.

She could hear high pitched whistling as the balls careened wildly towards Belinsk. _Catapults!_ The projectiles crashed against the huge stone walls of the city in explosions of gravel and sparks. The sound of screaming quickly filled Belinsk as the attack woke the slumbering beastmen.

Sveta sprinted through the docks, unconcerned with falling in the sightless night, towards the palace. Guards and the soldiers that had remained in the city, those loyal to Sveta and not Roman, armed themselves and guided the citizens into the safest bunkers within the ancient city's walls and underground.

Sveta ran up the steps of the palace and found Khurt already fully armed and organizing the defense of the city at the palace's front courtyard. He ordered troops to man the defense catapults and start firing back at the source of the shots. From above her, in the palace's tallest tower, the sound of the Beastmen horn filled the night.

Then, from across the bay a louder horn sounded. And it was followed by many of its kind. Coming from the attacking ships. They drowned out the screaming and shuffling in Belinsk. War horns.

"Fire immediately after they fire. Aim for the source of the attacks," Khurt commanded over the sound of the horns.

Sveta looked around at her army. General Roman had taken the bulk of the soldiers west to fight the threat of Lord McCoy in Bilibin. _To start a war I didn't ask for,_ Sveta thought. The soldiers who remained in Belinsk were ever loyal to Sveta, or at least to the royal family. They were mostly the older men, the ones who fought with Sveta's father and brother in the wars against Sana. They wore leather armour and their fur was greying. Sveta prayed they would be enough to defend the city.

The fog was starting to subside. Sveta ran up the stairs to the great wooden doors of her father's palace as massive stones pelted its walls. _My palace,_ she thought. At the top of the stairs Khurt intercepted her.

"Sveta! We have to get you to the Dynamo," he shouted over the bustling troops and enemy bombardments.

"The Dynamo?" Sveta was confused.

"It's the only safe place," Khurt said.

"I _need_ to see what we're dealing with. The fog is starting to clear," Sveta looked up at the tallest central tower of the keep, "I have to look out over the bay."

Khurt frowned, "Alright. Let's go."

He lead the way through the castle at a light jog. The palace was eerily empty. Everyone was either manning the defensive catapults or taking cover in the Dynamo or bunkers beneath the city. Only the muffled sounds of the battle outside could be heard. They climbed up the narrow spiral steps of the great tower.

At the top was a small room with a great window and telescope, devised by the tinkerers of Kalay. Sveta looked out over the bay and saw that the fog was clearing. Every time the enemy would fire an aflame stone ball the light from the fire lit up their ships. She strained her eyes and used the telescope to try to make out any identifying symbols on the ships.

Then, suddenly, the fleet revealed itself. Massive torches were lit on each ship, to guide them through the bay. _To guide them to our docks,_ she thought. Sveta lost her breathe. The fleet was nearly one hundred ships. Their wet docks glistened revealing Sanan flags.


	20. Hazards of the Road

_**Hazards of the Road**_

Amiti sat on cold stone grinding the edge of his sword against a flat sharpening stone. The grey-violet sword had an elegant curve to it. Amiti recalled finding the blade in the Yamata Ruins. _Far from home,_ Amiti thought. He wondered what he would find on his new adventure. He worried what he would find when they passed through the Khiren Glacier. Something told him it wouldn't be artifacts of great value.

With each pass through the sword radiated red sparks. He sat alone on a large sandstone amid many young trees, the tallest around four feet. The autumn leaves gleaned deep oranges and browns from the setting sun behind them. The sound of a brook flowing into one of the new El-Jei rivers filled his ears.

He had traveled to the area many times before. As the prince of Ayuthay his uncle had taken him to visit all the areas controlled by the city. When he was a boy, these areas were infertile. There were no trees not even grass, only sandy earth with large stones spotting the horizon. _The badlands,_ thought Amiti, _what the city folk used to call them._ Now the sandstones remained, but new shoots of oak and birch sprung up all around them. All around him patches of light green grass spotted the landscape. The ground that had been sandy and light was hydrated and darkened by the Alchemy Well.

Amiti thought of his friends who helped him accomplish the feat. He remembered the first time he left Ayuthay with them after the Alchemy Well had been activated. It almost made Amiti cry to see rivers flowing again in the ancient dried riverbeds. None in Ayuthay were old enough to remember the days when rivers flowed freely in El-Jei. None were even old enough to have known a grandparent who remembered.

Suddenly, Amiti snapped out of his mind and realized he had forgotten what he was doing. The sword and sharpening stone sat apart and unused in Amiti's trance of thought. _Where are you?_ his old sword master's favourite words rang in Amiti's head. As a child, Amiti trained in fencing with Bellator, his mother's cousin. Amiti, being closer in temperament to the thoughtful Paithos than to the warrior Bellator, often daydreamed during their practices. The old sword master would buffet Amiti's shoulder with a wooden sword and cry _Where are you Amiti?_

He set himself back to his work of sharpening the blade. He looked down at his sword with each pass through. _Masamune,_ he thought, remembering the name the fervent artifact collector in Tonfon gave the sword. The man had practically drooled at the sight of Amiti's blade and his companions gear. Amiti wondered whether the collector had since added to his hoard. He frowned to think the man was probably now supplying weapons in the Sanan war against Morgal. _Against Sveta,_ Amiti thought.

"Amiti," a voice came from behind him, "I mean... your majesty." Amiti turned to see the characteristic frown on the face of his oldest friend. The feather on Baghi's fur cap hung carelessly. He breathed heavily, as if he had just been running.

Amiti laughed. " _Amiti_ is fine. What is it?"

Cautiously Baghi looked down at Amiti's elaborate sword and back up at Amiti. "You're not busy?"

"No." Amiti shook his head.

"The masters are calling a council. They request your presence," Baghi said.

Amiti sighed, "Again?"

Baghi shrugged silently. Amiti sheathed his sword and strapped the blade to his back in practiced speed. "Let's go." He stood up.

The pair walked silently for a while through the short shoots and intermittent grass until Baghi said, "You know I'm coming with you right? I'm not stopping at Passaj."

Amiti smiled at his friend, "I know."

Baghi frowned his serious frown, "We'll see this through."

They climbed a short dirt hill. At its crest they saw the Ayuthay camp. A few hundred tents housed nearly five hundred soldiers. Immediately after Amiti's coronation, he called his people to war. He made the call voluntary, but nearly every able bodied man and woman made themselves available for their king. _They are a brave people,_ Amiti thought. He had left nearly half behind to protect the city. Amiti worried what Wo would do if he thought Ayuthay vulnerable. Besides, there were only so many horses available, and the army had to all be cavalry in order to make it to Belinsk as quickly as possible.

Amiti and Baghi walked through rows of tents as the sun set. Most of the soldiers were already sleeping after a long days ride. Those that were awake traded stories around campfires and greeted Amiti with a 'Your majesty' as he passed.

When they made it to the command tent Amiti's motley assortment of advisers were waiting sitting around a long wooden table. _We could have left this behind,_ Amiti thought of the poor horses that had to hall a meeting table. But his advisers wouldn't have it any other way. Some of them were involved in aspects of governance that had nothing to do with war. Each of the men and women around the table had insisted on being a part of Amiti's campaign. Amiti tried to admire them for their bravery instead of be annoyed by their pestering.

Closest to the tent's door were Amiti's three most trusted men. The strong sword master Bellator seemed to have new wrinkles of worry around his black beard and grey eyes since the last time Amiti saw him. And to the other advisers chagrin, the other two weren't even from Ayuthay. The Pirate King Eoleo of Champa nodded at Amiti as he entered. Bogho of Passaj smiled. He was the closest Amiti had left to a father after Paithos' death.

"Why have I been called here?" Amiti spoke first.

"Our scout has returned with disturbing news," Bellator said. He turned to a pretty young woman with chin length brown hair and dirt splotched face who Amiti hadn't noticed before.

"Your majesty," she bowed slightly as was the custom. She wore the light leather armour Amiti had given to the scouts for speed. _Nora,_ he suddenly remembered the girl from his youth. They had played together as children. She was the daughter of one of Ayuthay's potters. _Strange times make strange warriors,_ Amiti thought. Amiti had only spoken to her in passing since they had been children. He wondered if she remembered. He wondered if she thought it was strange to call him _'your majesty'._

"Speak," Bellator said to Nora.

The scout looked seriously at Amiti. "I've spotted an army amassing in the valley ahead. Just south of the bridge."

"An army?" Amiti's heart skipped a beat. _The Sanans? How could Wo have brought an army to El-Jei so quickly? It's impossible. Especially when he's sending his forces to Belinsk by sea. It has to be someone else. But who?_

"Sanans?" one of Amiti's advisers said.

"Impossible," Eoleo shook his head, "They're sending their army to Belinsk."

"They could have split their army," the adviser argued.

"No. They don't even know Ayuthay is a threat. I only arrived here a few days ago, and I rode through the night. An army can only travel half as fast. They'd have to haul food, baggage, weapons," Eoleo said.

"It has to be the Sanans. Who else could it be?" the adviser sounded belligerent. The advisers didn't seem to like Eoleo. They loathed the fact that a _raiser_ as they called him could be a key part of the inner circle. Amiti remembered having similar objections to Eoleo in the past. Amiti was glad to have had his mind changed. Traveling the Khiren Glacier without another adept was a scary prospect.

Eoleo shot the adviser an annoyed look and said, "We have a scout here who actually saw the army." He turned to Nora, "What did you see?"

"Not Sanans. There were no banners. There weren't even tents or horses."

"No tents?" Bogho said with a confused look.

Nora nodded. "No tents. No fires either. I know how this might sound, but I don't think they were human."

Amiti studied the scout's face. He saw no nervousness, but no fear. He saw earnestness, and no hint of a lie. "Beasts?" Amiti asked.

Nora nodded again. "I think they were Hobblegobs and Kobolds. The kind of monsters that prowled El-Jei before the Eclipse."

 _Hobblegobs and Kobolds,_ Amiti thought. The green-skin, armoured goblins and the wolf like beasts with matted fur and tall swords. Amiti remembered that they frequently prowled El-Jei in small nomadic groups. He and Matt and the others had fought them on numerous occasions. _Hazards of the road,_ he thought.

"An army of Hobblegobs and Kobolds? Impossible. Beasts hunt in small packs _only,_ " the belligerent adviser said.

Nora took a long blink. Amiti realized she was pausing to keep her cool. "I realize it sounds crazy, but this is what I saw," she said.

"Perhaps it was some bushes?"

Amiti felt his face flush with anger. He shot the adviser a warning glance, "Enough!"

The adviser looked ashamedly at his feet."Forgive me, your majesty."

Amiti shook his head and looked back at the scout. "Were they on the move?"

"No. It looked they were waiting," Nora said.

"An ambush?" Baghi asked. Nora nodded.

Bellator frowned and turned to Amiti. "We need to cross the bridge. It's the only way forward."

Amiti nodded in agreement. "And we will," he said, "Tomorrow at dawn we will proceed with caution. If we must fight to take the valley, then we will."

"The beasts will fall quickly to our cavalry," Bellator seemed to revel at the thought of the fight.

"I hope so," Amiti said. Then he addressed Nora, "Send out four scouts in the night to see what they can. Have them arrive before midnight so they can report to me in the morning. Make sure they keep their distance."

"I will go with them," Nora said. Amiti marveled at his old friend. _She just rode for hours._ He wondered how a potter's daughter could become such a warrior so quickly.

"No," Amiti said, "You've already gone today. I need my people to be rested for tomorrow. It may be the soldiers' first test."

Nora nodded and walked out to follow Amiti's orders. Amiti turned to the rest of his advisers. One seemed to be about to object but Amiti cut him off. "This is my decision. There is no other alternative. This bridge is the only crossing for leagues. Will reconvene in the morning."

Amiti walked out of the tent without another word. The sun had finally sunk beneath the horizon. He had worried his whole life about being the King. Amiti had always been a shy boy, he worried he wouldn't be able to command respect of his people. He laughed to think of his old worries. Now that he was king it all seemed to come naturally. _It's hard to be shy when your friends are in danger,_ he thought. Sveta, and her people, were in grave danger. The only way to help was forward. An army of kobolds changed nothing.

* * *

After a day of riding they were there. Amiti sat atop his tall grey horse and looked out over the vast valley. In the morning the scouts Nora sent out returned. They had little to report. The army spent the night in the valley. Seemingly, they waited for Amiti. He grasped his hand on the leather handle of his sword. It had been a while since Amiti faced a fight. _Since Volechek fell at Apollo's Lens,_ Amiti thought. He could almost understand Bellator's desire to battle. It was as if fighting could bring Amiti closer to helping his friends.

In the dying light of the sun Amiti could make out the entire valley and the bridge beyond it to the north. To the east was a large mudflat, a new feature of the post Alchemy Well El-Jei. Nowhere in sight were the Kobolds or Hobgobbles. The valley was at peace with its tall young grass swaying in a weak wind. Amiti was uneasy.

Baghi rode his horse next to Amiti as the two looked to the road ahead. "It's about time to make camp for the night."

Amiti was frustrated. They had aimed to pass the bridge before nightfall. But they had spent the day riding slowly and cautiously, awaiting an attack. Now the beasts had mysteriously disappeared. At the top of the hill Amiti could see far in each direction.

"Your eyes are better than mine Baghi. Can you see the beasts?"

Baghi looked out in each direction for a long while, "No. I can see far from here. Wherever they are, they're out of range for an attack."

Amiti nodded, "I agree. But we need to be safe. Send out scouts in every direction tonight. Tell the rest to make camp."

Baghi agreed and headed off. Amiti's people carried out his order. After camp was made night fell quickly. It was cool and silent. No fires were lit, and there was little laughter among the troops. Amiti found it impossible to sleep. He ran through scenarios in his mind. _What if the Sanans confront us on the Khiren Glacier? What if it's too cold for the horses to make it over? What happens if we get to Belinsk and it's already been taken? We have no power to siege the city..._ When the scouts returned in the middle of the night they confirmed what Baghi had reported: there were no Kobolds or Hobblegobs for miles, except for the occasional roving band, as was typical for the area. No danger.

Amiti rose from his personal tent. He strapped his blade to his waist and set out for a hike in the night. The slouching guard outside his tent straightened when Amiti emerged, "You majesty!"

"I'm going your a walk, I'll be back shortly," Amiti said. The guard looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't.

Amiti walked to the east. The newness of the land after the rivers began to flow again fascinated him. He had spotted the mudflats on the way back from Belinsk after Sveta's coronation. Now he had the chance to take a closer look.

As he approached the moonlight shined over the mud creating a brown glistening. The night was clear and humid. Amiti stopped short of the deep mud and bent down to touch it with his hand. It was thick and very cold. He imagined crabs and mudworms would one day be plentiful on the flats. A _s soon as they realize El-Jei is no longer badlands,_ he thought.

He began to notice holes sporadically dotting the flats a hundred yard out. They appeared to be animal dens. _Curious,_ Amiti thought, _perhaps mud creatures have already made their way here._ Despite the fact that trees in El-Jei were already four feet tall, this seemed unrealistic to Amiti. A terrifying thought dawned upon him.

He turned to go back to camp. He had to warn them. But it was too late. From the holes began to emerge creatures. Kobolds and Hobblegobs with jagged blades and armour covered in dark mud and illuminated by moonlight. _An army,_ Amiti thought, _exactly as Nora said._ Hundreds and hundreds of monsters emerged in quick succession with organization that Amiti thought was impossible. _They hid in the mud,_ Amiti realized, _They hid until we were sleeping. Now they attack._

They trudged through the mud with surprising speed. The beasts screeched war calls. They moved quickly towards Amiti, who stood frozen. They slogged through the flats towards his army of sleeping soldiers.


	21. The Barricades

_**The Barricades**_

Jenna and Garet faded into the distance with the tall samurai, Takeru, and their guide, Ophelia. The south road to the docks, a small part of the continent spanning Silk Road, was a day's walk, a path that Karis had often hiked in the days before her adventure. Her father would take her and her brothers to watch the ships. They'd eat lunch at the sailors' great bonfire pit that marked the halfway point of the road. At the docks they would meet Karis' mother, who was a trader, as she returned with shipments of goods from the Tolbi Empire. She often would return with a doll made from Tolbi craftsmen for Karis.

As she watched Jenna leave for the docks, to find a boat and save Isaac, she recalled those days of her childhood. They now seemed strangely far off. She remembered sometimes visiting the vast city of Tolbi, it's massive stone walls dwarfed the Kalay barricades. The traders and craftsmen at the market were aggressive sales people, they pushed anything from fire stokers to linen curtains into the hands of passerbys.

Thinking of the city made words from the previous days echo in Karis' mind. _They're at war,_ she could hear old Patcher saying in his giant shop. _War?_ She remembered thinking, _With Tolbi? Why?_ Karis remembered her father's words from the day before, he called it the _Sailor's War._ He told of the confrontations on the Karogal sea. Kalayan and Tolbi ships exchanging blasts from giant crossbows, never getting to close for full blown battles. _They're feeling us out. Preparing for an assault,_ Karis' father had said.

"I should be going with them. It's my dad they're saving," Karis' old friend Beth said so that only the two of them could hear. Beth was the only one of her family left in Kalay.

Karis sighed, "I'm sorry Beth."

There was a silence. Karis didn't know what else to say. It had been clear Beth was upset about having to stay in Kalay when here brother was who knows where, and her father in grave danger. Beth always had her mother's temperament, a spirit of adventure and a bravery that loathed to be kept cooped up away from the action. But this was more than that. Karis looked at her friend's squinting eyes and saw for the first time real fear.

"We should head back. There is much to do," Karis' father broke the silence. Tyrell nodded and the group headed back into town. Tyrell and Beth walked through the Kalayan barricades with Ophelia's family, and Karis' parents and grandparents, who had all seen Jenna and the others off.

When they got to the busy streets, Karis got a good look of the new Kalay. It's dome roofs made of limestone bricks shimmered a bright copper colour against the midday sun. The walls were typical stone blocks found in many cities. The doors and the newer homes were made from the distinctive dark wood of the Kalayan olive trees. Karis could smell the freshness of the olive trees that grew freely in the streets. In the market tents filled with vendors and buyers were filled with noise.

But, it was quieter than usual. The people were scared, she could see it written on their faces. The old man, who usually juggled for the children in the market, was sitting on the dirt with his back against a stone building. He shook his head when a young boy approached him. The boy left with a frown. The Kalayans had avoided the reach of the Grave Eclipse, but something worse was approaching, and they all knew it.

They arrived at Karis' family's house. Its walls were slate coloured and three stories tall, near the palace of Kalay, where Karis' grandfather ruled the city. Her brothers, Vadim and Filip, ran to meet them. They were twins, ten years old, and full of energy. In the short time, less than a day, that Karis had been home she heard them often lamenting the fact that Karis got to go into the east and north, while they had to stay at home.

As annoying as they were, they were strong boys, and Karis suspected they'd be doing their own adventuring in their time. They were more similar to Karis' mother Gabrielle, who constantly sought adventures in her work as a trader, than they were to Karis' father Ivan, who was a tinkerer first and an adventurer second. Karis was always the one more akin to her father. She had loved working in the shop with her father on the soarwing before the Eclipse. The memory brought Matt into her mind and she found herself worrying for her friend's safety at Sol Sanctum.

After greeting the returners, Filip and Vadim ran off with their mother to tend to Karis' family garden in the back. Ophelia's husband and young son said goodbye and headed back down the street towards their corner off town. Karis' grandparents, the traders Hammet and Layana, headed up the road to the palace where their advisers were waiting for yet another round of meetings to begin. They weren't knowledgeable in the art of war, yet they insisted on pouring over every detail, every possible motive that Iodem might have for pushing his territory, and every possible strategy of attack he might employ. In the end they weren't responsible for the defense of the city. The chief responsibility fell on the only Warrior of Vale left in Kalay, Ivan.

Karis looked at her father and saw an older man than the one who saw her off all those months ago. Ivan had no idea he was sending Karis off on an adventure that would span the better part of a year, and see the darkness of the Grave Eclipse sweep over Angara. Wrinkles crinkled in the corners of his eyes as he squinted in the noon sun. His blonde hair was shorter and slightly thinner.

"Follow me, there's something I want to show you," Ivan said to the three who remained there in front of Karis' house. There was Karis, Tyrell, and Beth. Tyrell looked tired. Beth's face was straight and her long blonde hair tangled. Karis could see a bit of Isaac in her blue eyes.

Without another word, Ivan turned and lead the way. They walked away from the house and the palace. When they were back in the market Karis noticed the old juggler had fallen asleep. The walk was mostly silent. The shadow of Jenna and Garet's departure with the injured Isaac cast a shroud over everything. Then there was the news of Lord McCoy of Bilibin preparing for war, and Tolbi's inevitable invasion. No one had heard from Matthew since he took the soarwing to finish Isaac's mission.

Finally they arrived at what seemed to be Ivan's destination. The front gate of the city, where they had just seen Jenna, Garet, and Isaac off to the Karogal Sea and beyond. On both sides of the gate was a stone wall only three yards tall that surrounded most of the city. On top was tightly packed sharped wooden stakes, with their points facing the sky. This was called the barricades, as the people of Kalay couldn't exactly call the three yard fence a wall.

The gate itself was merely an opening in the barricade, with two armored guards stationed. Their spears pointed to the clouds. Instead of helmets, grey fabric was wrapped around their heads to soak up the sweat. They greeted Ivan as he approached.

"Why are we back here?" Tyrell asked. He wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his palm. The heat was intense, even as autumn plodded on. Midday in Kalay was almost always hot.

Ivan looked at the shoddy barricades, "You need to know how to defend this city. When I'm gone, you'll be the most powerful warriors in Kalay."

"You're leaving?" Karis asked. She suddenly felt angry, but pushed the emotion down. There had to be a reasonable explanation.

Her father nodded, "If and when Iodem attacks, he'll hit the docks first. I need to be there. It's the first line of defense."

"How do you know for sure? What if he goes around to surprise the city?" Tyrell asked.

"He may try it. Iodem has two options. To land east or west of the docks and take on Kalay first, or to attack the docks first. If he chooses option one, they'll lose the element of surprise as soon as they land. We have patrol ships going all along the north shore watching for Tolbi vessels. The sailors at the docks will know it when they land, and they'll be able to send word to the city. Then their army will be without cover in floodplains around the city. But, if they choose option two, and if they can take the docks, then they'll have a base of operation from which to continue the war north of the sea. They'll have cover," Ivan explained. Tyrell nodded. It was clear what Iodem's course of action would be. The docks were the first line of defense.

"So then shouldn't we go with you? Won't you need our help?" Beth asked. Beth was a Venus adept like her brother and father, and a strong one at that. She had grown nearly as powerful as Karis and Tyrell while traveling to areas affected by the Grave Eclipse. She, Ivan, and Jenna saved lost souls from the shadow beasts.

"The city is our best defense. If we lose the docks all the villagers and farmers will have to consolidate within the barricades. They'll need you, all three of you, to defend them," Karis' father said.

Beth frowned but didn't speak, and Tyrell opened his mouth and closed it again. They lost the will to argue. Tyrell had heavy bags under his eyes. Beth just stared at the south road that her parents had taken just an hour earlier.

Ivan sighed deeply, "I know it's hard. To be left behind. But we're spread thin. Garet, Jenna, and Isaac are all gone. Mia and Piers are too far to help. Who knows where Sheba and Felix are. I need you. We need you."

"At least one of us should go with you. Let me go with you dad," Karis asked. She looked at his violet eyes and saw that they were sad.

He simply said, "I won't let any of you come with me. I'm sorry."

The feeling was very somber after that. Ivan explained everything he knew about the barricades, and how to best defend Kalay. The good news was that there were no secret entrances, and the earth around the city was too muddy to attempt any tunnels. The bad news was that the barricades were weak. Only three yards high, and shorter in some places, with the some of the stones even crumbling into gravel.

It had been built shortly after the Golden Sun Event, and commissioned by Hammet. In those days the city was growing fast, and they were built primarily as flood walls to stop water from entering the city after the region's rivers flooded over in the spring. The sharpened stakes were added in the event that the city was ever attacked. After the Event, no one was quite sure who would do what, and the attitude was a cautious one. Through thirty years of peace the walls deteriorated.

The city's guards were in a similar state. They were mostly ceremonial and ineffectively armed with only long spears and thin breastplates. They lacked helmets, bows, or swords.

In some places the barricades were fortified by massive logs stacked sideways. No trees that big grew on the floodplains, so they had to be carted in from Goma, where lumberjacks like Carver worked overdrive to supply for the city. The entire city was buzzing with preparation. But, more than that, it was buzzing with anticipation, with fear. Everyday carts and walkers were leaving the city. People were abandoning ship. They headed north to Goma and Bilibin, and east to Harapa and El-Jei, to start a new life away from the threat of war.

Karis' father left shortly after explaining the defenses. He left them in charge of organizing the troops should the city be attacked. He took his horse from the stables and promptly rode south to the docks. The road to the docks was a one day walk, but a much shorter ride. Ivan road swiftly and with a worried look in his eyes. After she hugged her father goodbye, Karis couldn't stand to watch him disappear past the first hill.

* * *

That night, despite being exhausted, Karis slept poorly. Dreams of conflicts with monsters and men kept her awake. Once, she bounded off the floor to grab the handle of her green verdant sword which rested against her night table. She realized what she was doing, and that she was in no danger, and tried to sleep again. It was unsuccessful.

On the bed next to her slept Beth. Karis had insisted that Beth sleep in her room with her, and gave her friend the bed. Beth's house was empty now, and Karis worried about Beth being their alone.

In the night Karis dreamed that Beth got out of bed. The heavy bedroom door creaked open slowly.

"Where are you going?" Karis asked.

The moonlight from the window illuminated Beth's face, and she tried her best to give Karis a smile, "Just for a walk."

"Okay," Karis murmured.

The dream shifted into another, and yet another. By the the time the morning sun crept into the room Karis had felt as though she had walked a full day of roads, fought a full day of battles, and sailed a full day of seas.

She sat up on the floor and felt a new ache in her back. She rolled her neck around to hear her joints crack and tied her emerald hair behind her head. It felt grimy to the touch after a full night pressed against the dusty wooden floor of her bedroom.

Karis stood up and, through the window, the warm morning sun beat against her face and neck. She looked over to her bed to see that it was empty. It's sheets were disheveled. The grey sword that Beth always kept on her person wasn't resting against the night table next to Karis' verdant blade. Karis strapped her sword to her belt and walked out of the room and into the hallway.

She walked down the stone steps to the kitchen where her brothers were seating eating oats out of a bowl. Her mother, Gabrielle, was sitting with them silently. When she heard Karis she immediately looked over and smiled warmly, "Is Beth up?"

Karis frowned, "You didn't see her?"

Karis' mother shook her head. "She's not in bed?" she asked.

"No," Karis said. Then it dawned on her. It wasn't a dream. Beth had really got up in the middle of the night and left.

Gabrielle must have seen the look of horror on Karis' face, "She left?"

Karis stomach turned into knots, "I thought it was a dream..."

Gabrielle stood up and comforted her daughter, "Where do you think she could have gone?"

Karis knew where immediately, "To the docks. To try and leave with her parents. She wanted to be there to help Isaac. It's not safe for her to be on the south road alone."

Karis bounded out of the house without another word. Gabrielle tried to stop her, but Karis ran through the early morning Kalay streets. The vendors were only just starting to get their goods out and the early shoppers were waiting. The juggler was sleeping again. She ran to the stables. The stable boy tried ineffectively to stop her.

She arrived at her family's stall in the stable. Ivan kept a stall in the stables for the family with three horses, but the stable boy didn't let anyone in or out without identifying them first. Karis' tall gray mare, Lacey, neighed. Karis touched the mare's nose to calm her. In the next moment Karis leaped onto her back, without bothered to saddle up. _I have to reach Beth,_ she thought.

She urged the horse out of the stable and the stable boy fell over from the momentum of Lacey as he tried to stop her. The vendors and customers in the market stopped what they were doing to witness the commotion. Even the sleeping juggler woke up and peered.

Lacey hurried well for a horse so recently shaken from slumber. Karis rode quickly to the gate and was out of the city in a minute. That first hill, the one she couldn't watch her father disappear beyond, approached her quickly as her pace increased on the open road, away from the distractions and obstacles of the city. The wind tossed her hair wildly into the wind. If she wasn't worried for Beth, it could have been a happy moment.

Lacey slowed as she climbed the hill. Then, finally, they were at the top, and Karis' heart stopped. The south road was full. Marching north, towards Kalay, towards her home, was an army. In their hands were torches of bright red flame. _Impossible._


	22. The Canary

_**The Canary**_

Matthew could hardly believe his eyes. There standing in front of him was Sheba, the long lost Warrior of Vale. Her aura was one of great wisdom and power. Matthew could sense her good will to him. The same close attachment he felt with all his parent's companions. The great Warriors of Vale. He stifled his soaring heart and focused his mind on his reality. Matthew was gravely impaired by his broken arm and was stripped of armour, weapons, and djinn. For all intents and purposes he was being held captive.

He looked Sheba in the eye. "Why am I being held?"

Sheba frowned genuinely. "I'm sorry for that." She hesitated. Matthew sensed that in her mind was grasping for something.

"Matthew," he finished.

She smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't know. I've missed your parents dearly."

Matthew's mind started to race and then fog. _Why did she never return? Can she even be trusted?_ He desperately wanted to know why he was being held captive but the pain in his arm shot hot spikes through his mind making it impossible to speak. He feebly attempted and failed to cast a cure spell. Dim amber sparks fluttered from his hand offering only the most minor pain relief.

Sheba sat down on the bed next to Matthew and cast a powerful wish spell which dissolved his pain immediately. Then she closed her eyes and directed an unfamiliar form of psynergy onto Matthew's arm. The only thing he could liken it to was his companion Sveta's Spirit Sense psynergy, which revealed many hidden secrets on their journey. _We never would have stopped the eclipse without Sveta's Spirit Sense._ At the present moment his arm and the sling became transparent and he could see his own bone. It was shattered at the wrist into four fragments. Matthew looked up at Sheba amazed.

"It's called Reveal. It got your Ivan and father through the old Lamakan Desert when they were young." Matthew remembered the tale well. The desert was no longer a desert though. After the Golden Sun event many hidden secrets of the Lamakan Desert were revealed, including the ancient city of Ayuthay. Matthew and his companions had activated the Alchemy Machines of the region and hydrated it once more. It became to teem with life, as legends say it did in the ancient times.

"Your arm is worse that I thought," Sheba said. "It will need time to heal. Maybe weeks. You should sleep now." She stood up to leave.

Matthew felt tired but Sheba's Wish spell gave him the energy to speak, "Wait. Why am I being held here?"

Sheba sighed, "It wasn't my decision Matthew. You're aboard an Anemos ship, and the Anemos are not a very trusting people. To them all strangers are enemies. I will work this out, for now you have to sleep."

* * *

He closed his eyes and in a second opened them again. Sheba was gone and the door shut behind her. His arm was in a dull pain again and in he felt hungrier than he had since the long hikes through the Sanan countryside during his quest to end the Grave Eclipse. In those days farms were obliterated by the dark monsters and hunting was scarce. They had survived mostly on salted meat and stale bread packed in areas outside the reach of the dark reach of the Eclipse Tower. His stomach growled loudly. Feeling wide awake he became aware of the fact that he had slept for hours, maybe days.

A quick smack on the outside of the wooden door was followed by a short muscular man barging into the room with militaristic posture. His hair was the same deep black as his beard but it receded in a 'V' shape. He wore violet robes and faded iron armour. On his left arm was a golden pin shaped like a soaring falcon. Thin wrinkled lined his face and in his arms he held a plate with fried eggs and toast. He set it down on Matthew's bed and moved to the door to leave.

Matthew hunger ceded to his desire for answers, "Wait! Where's Sheba?" To his surprise the man turned back. A scowl shaded his face. He looked at Matthew's untouched plate and then back up to Matthew's face.

"Eat your breakfast. Better than a prisoner deserves."

Again Matthew stopped him from leaving, "Why am I a prisoner?"

"We found you escaping Sol Sanctum. Anyone who delves into the Cosmic Mysteries is an enemy of the Anemos."

The answer astounded Matthew. "Cosmic Mysteries?"

The Anemos warrior's spine straightened and his face convulsed in anger. "You won't get far playing games with us lowlander." He promptly exited the room shutting and locking the door behind him.

 _Lowlander?_ Surely some kind of Anemos slur. But what confused Matthew more was the guard's account of why he was a prisoner. The mention of Cosmic Mysteries reminded Matthew of the chronicles of the Eclipse Tower and Apollo's Sanctum. Those who created the towers were examining the nature of light and darkness itself and the origins of Alchemy and Weyard: mysteries that were _cosmic_ by any definition.

He glanced down at his breakfast suspiciously. Quickly he started eating. He had to believe that Sheba wouldn't allow him to be poisoned. _If they wanted me dead I'd be dead by now anyways._ His hunger was defeated and he soon felt thirst take over.

As if bid by his thoughts another Anemos soldier entered the room after a quick wrap on the door. In his hands was a large skin of water which he handed to Matthew's good arm. Matthew nodded and took a drink, wetting his dry mouth.

"Hello Matthew, my name is Ezio and I'm the captain of the _Canary._ That's the ship you're on," the tall man gave a smile that was almost goofy. He wore the same violet robes that the other soldier wore but had no armour. Instead he had black ornamental cap which seemed to denote his rank. Hair so light that it was almost white shot out from beneath the hat. On his left arm was the same falcon pin the soldier had.

Matthew nodded. "Thanks for the water." Somehow he felt answers were finally coming and so he didn't ask any of the plethora of questions that made his mind spin.

Ezio returned the nod. "I have to apologize on behalf of my crew and my people for keeping you here."

Matthew remained silent. Ezio continued, "Your friend Sheba is an important person in Anemos and she has my complete trust. I would free you right here and now if I could, but there is a hierarchy. And I'm certainly not at the top."

"Then who is?" Matthew asked.

Ezio hesitated for a second. "Essentially the Anemos are ruled by a few powerful families, called the Burgandies, and have been since as long as anyone can remember. There is a sort of movement of some more modern minded people… but the Burgandies will always hold the sway in our city. And they would never allow you to go free. There are people on this ship who would report it to them immediately, and Sheba and I would be jailed or banished."

"The other guard?"

Ezio nodded. "Rego. He is among the Burgandies closest allies. But he holds none of their power. Just another errand boy." At this time Sheba entered the room. Ezio nodded at her and looked back at Matthew. "I'm sure Sheba can explain the rest to you son. I'm deeply sorry for all this." He exited.

Sheba sat down on the bed next to Matthew, "Is your arm feeling alright?" Matthew nodded. "You've been sleeping for two days. It's healing quicker than I expected. And you're feeling well rested?"

Matthew nodded again, "Thank you." He wanted to say more. However in the back of his mind the mistrust lingered like a cave bat waiting to morph into a nocturnal monster and attack. _Why is she working so closely with people who take innocent people for conjurers and criminals?_

"I know it must be hard to trust me." Nothing seemed to get past Sheba. Matthew knew she had the ability to mind read but also knew she wasn't using it. Adepts could sense such tactics being used on themselves. "I don't know you Matthew, but I trust that you mean Anemos no harm. I do wonder why you were in Sol Sanctum… but I will answer before I ask. What is it that you'd like to know?"

Matthew considered this for a moment. He decided to start at the beginning, "How did you find the Anemos?"

She smiled, "I'm not sure if you were told this but as a girl I was dropped to Weyard, to Lalivero, from the sky. I was adopted by a man named Faran and his family. Where I came from was a mystery. Some people considered me to be an angel." Sheba laughed at this before continuing, "After my quest with your parents, after the lighthouses were lit, I sought my heritage endlessly. Ivan and his sister Hama believed that I was from the ancient lost city of Anemos. The Weyard legend said that when the Lighthouses were sealed, thousands of years ago, Anemos left the earth and became the moon."

Matthew's eyes widened at this.

Sheba smiled. "That part wasn't exactly true. Eventually Hama found a Anemos ship. We started speaking with its crew, and eventually I was allowed to go up to the city. Alone. I found that the legends were partially true. Anemos was real but it was not the moon. They did leave Weyard close to the time the lighthouses were sealed. Shortly before in fact. They left in order to isolate themselves from the rest of Weyard."

"Why?" Matthew asked.

"Everything we know now is legend and hearsay. But what all the stories have in common is that the people of Weyard delved deeply into the Cosmic Mysteries, which are the mysteries of Sol and Luna, and that the Anemos feared the repercussions."

Matthew thought of the Grave Eclipse and the Apollo's Lens. _Certainly repercussions to fear._

Sheba continued, "The shadow of this mistrust of Weyard remains today. Anyone who seems to be delving into these mysteries is an enemy. That's why you're being held Matthew, because you were seen at the holiest of places, Sol Sanctum. That's also why we are at war with the Tuaparang. Their people utilize the power of Luna itself as a weapon. They were the ones attacking you. The people of Anemos call the Tuaparang and the people of Weyard the _lowlanders._ They despise them."

Matthew considered telling her about the Grave Eclipse and the Tuaparang. What he knew of the Cosmic Mysteries seemed to fit what Sheba was saying. But he wasn't finished asking questions yet, "What about you? Why would they let you be a part of Anemos if you were a lowlander?"

Sheba thought for a moment and suddenly looked very sad. Matthew felt a pang of guilt for asking but Sheba spoke anyways, "We found the ship in Hesperia. They were Anemos. I brought with me the blanket I was wrapped in when I fell from the sky as a baby. They recognized it immediately. It was proof that I was of the Anemos. They even knew my name. When I came to the city they told me I had two options: I could either stay and follow my destiny as a woman of the Anemos or I could leave and promise never to seek the Anemos again. I can't explain quickly why I chose to stay Matthew. It was the hardest decision of my life and I think about it everyday. But I chose to stay. And I never saw your parents or any of the other Warriors of Vale again." Her eyes glistened.

Matthew wanted to somehow comfort her. He let her speech sit for a moment before asking, "They knew your name? How? Why were you dropped as a baby?"

Sheba sighed very deeply. "The nickname for Anemos is the City of Secrets. Ezio told you about the Burgandies?" Matthew nodded. "They control the flow of information. They didn't, and they don't, want me to know who my parents are and why I was sent to Weyard. I've spent the last twenty four years as an Anemos and I'm still not entrusted with this."

Matthew's heart broke for her. Twenty four years away from her friends, who were like family to her, only to be kept in the dark about the one thing she went to Anemos to find out. Her origin. He looked at her but she didn't meet his gaze. He felt guilty for making her relive the tragedies of her life. The bat of mistrust in Matthew's heart disappeared and he felt a strong affection and trust for Sheba. Matthew knew the feeling well enough to know that it didn't lie. Sheba was on his side. _How could she not be he thought? How could I ever had mistrusted her? She risked her life to save the world with my mother and father. They were like family. That should be enough._

"I'm so sorry," he said.

The pair spent a little while catching up on the intricacies of each other's lives. Matthew told her about which of the Warriors of Vale married and had children and about the Mourning Moons. He told her about how Weyard had changed shape in the years following the Golden Sun Event. Finally he told her about his quest, the Grave Eclipse, and the Tuaparang. Sheba conjectured that the Eclipse Tower and Apollo's Lens were probably part of the reason Anemos left Weyard all those years ago. Matthew felt like he was speaking to an aunt he had known his whole life.

At length Ezio's voice called through narrow ship's hallway. His voice entered and reverberated through the tiny wooden room, "Land ho!"

Sheba helped Matthew to his feet and the two exited the room. Rego tried to contest against Matthew leaving his room before the captain, Ezio, promptly shut him down. Walking up to the deck, the frigid atmospheric air made him shiver. Nonetheless the clouds and the beaming sun put a large smile on his face after being cooped up for days. The wind wildly blew his hair and the cloaks and robes of the Anemos crew, all dressed in the same violet and iron armour as Rego.

Ezio took over for Sheba and helped Matthew walk to the bow of the ship by placing a strong arm around Matthew's shoulder. Ahead of him and threw a thick layer of fog Matthew saw a massive piece of land floating in the sky. It was ornamented by stone buildings and narrow busy streets bustling with markets and people. The buildings had stone working more elaborate than anything Matthew had seen, save perhaps the beautiful streets of Belinsk.

"We're home!" Ezio shouted and a ringing cheer from the crew responded. He turned to Matthew and laughed at the look of shock and awe on his face, "Welcome to the floating city!"


	23. The Old Strife

_**The Old Strife**_

As Sveta looked out the great tower of her palace with Khurt, she saw hundreds of war galleys approaching her home. For a moment, as the fog cleared, the catapults on both sides ceased firing. Each side got a good look at their enemy. Then, in a flurry, the attack began in renewed vigour. Fiery projectiles battered Belinsk.

"It's Sanans. It has to be. No one else has a fleet this size," Khurt said.

As soon as he said it Sveta knew it had to be true. Tonfon was just outside the horrible effects of the Grace Eclipse. Their warships were completely untouched. Sveta had seen them herself when she visited the city on her journey. As the enemy approached she quickly realized they were the very same boats.

"I met the Emperor in Tonfon. He was a peaceful man. He wouldn't..." she trailed off. She felt tears form in her eyes. Then she felt a warm flush start in her head and work its way through every vein in her body, until even her fingertips were burning. Her fur stood straight up. She wondered if that's how it felt to be a Mars adept.

Khurt reached to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. A projectile from the Sanans catapults smashed against the side of the tower Sveta stood in with Khurt. The ground beneath them shifted wildly. Dust and gravel fell from the ceiling.

"We have to go!" Khurt shouted. They rushed down the spiral steps as the walls shook around them.

Halfway down they saw a flaming ball in the midst of the stairs. A massive hole was torn in the north side of the tower, revealing the open air and the bay beyond it. Through the opening she could see the horrible Sanan fleet quickly approaching.

The stone missile blocked their path. It was wrapped in oil soaked cloth, still burning. Sveta looked over at Khurt and then back at the blockage. She leaped. The fur on the bottom of her feet singed slightly as she barely cleared the flames. She landed on the lower steps and rolled down a few before regaining her balance. She looked back up. Past the burning stone Khurt stood frozen.

"Jump!" Sveta urged.

"I can't make that jump. Go," Khurt said.

Sveta's mind raced. _I could barely make it, and I'm an adept,_ she thought. _There has to be some other way._ "I'm not leaving without you," she said.

Khurt shook his head. He walked to the edge of the fiery cloth covered rock and looked out of the opening in the tower. _Oh no,_ Sveta realized what he was going to do.

"Don't!" she said. He jumped anyways. He leaped out the gaping hole in the north side of the tower. Sveta rushed over to the edge of the opening and peered below her. She saw a splash as Khurt's body met the cold waters of the bay below. She saw him swim to surface.

"I'm alright!" Khurt shouted up at her. Sveta prepared to jump out after him. She wouldn't leave any of her people behind.

Just then, the tower shifted. The stone projectile that had formed the blockage began to move down the spiral steps towards Sveta. She took off down the stairs as it rolled after. On her neck, she could feel the heat of the ever burning clothe. When she reached the bottom of the steps the fiery stone did soon after. It crashed into the inside of the tower's slate entrance way in an explosion of sparks.

In the main room of her palace Sveta saw gravel and dust falling from every wall and ceiling. The entire palace was shaking. She ran out the castle's front door and into the night streets of Belinsk. _There's only one thing left to do,_ she thought. She ran to the docks. Sveta ran to every beastman catapult that remained operational. She commanded the soldiers to abandon their post. They followed her as she rounded up what was left of the army loyal to her.

Finally, she lead the army to the city's streets. Behind them the Sanans ceased the bombardment. _I guess they want some semblance of a city to rule when they get here. They must realize we're retreating,_ Sveta thought. Without the sound of bombardment, and with all the Belinsk civilians hiding underneath the city, the streets were eerily quiet. Only the sound of the soldiers behind Sveta filled the air.

They made it to the hidden entrance of the Alchemy Dynamo, where her people were hiding out from their attackers. Inside, the warmth of the machine overpowered the shivering night. Light of rich red and orange shined in ancient markings on every walls.

Around the huge polished stone columns were thousands of Belinsk Beastmen and children. Mothers held infants and children huddled in groups with their elders. All those who could not fight shuddered at the attack, praying their warriors would deliver them. They chewed old bread and gathered around the warmth light of the Dynamo. On every face fear was written. Vande and his band sat on a tall ramp silently. When the golden furred Beastman caught Sveta's gaze he smiled at her sadly. Sveta walked through her people. All their conversation ceased as they gazed intently at their queen.

Finally Sveta made her way to her adviser, Okan. He was a very old beastman. He served as the chief adviser and elder to Sveta's father Okan. In those days he was like a grandfather to Sveta. He was already over fifty years old when he turned into a beastman after the Golden Sun Event. Okan rarely spoke about his past. All Sveta knew was he once had a family. A family who never turned to beastmen.

His fur was completely grey and his pointed ears flopped to the sides. A deep scar marked his left cheek. His deep brown eyes gave Sveta a warm smile.

"Okan," Sveta said and embraced her friend.

"Any news?" Okan asked.

"It's the Sanans," Sveta said.

"The Old Strife," Okan murmured. _The Old Strife_. The beastman name for their conflict with the Sanans. There were many who had fought alongside her father during the first Sanan invasion, and again in Volechek's Revolution to liberate themselves. In between were ten years of slavery and hatred. Sveta couldn't see a future where the beastmen didn't loathe the Sanans.

All beastmen around her were staring intently and straining their ears to hear her words. She addressed them. She projected her voice for all to hear, "The Sanan fleet approaches. I have ordered the army to abandon their posts."

The people began to murmur loudly. Sveta could hear angry words. _Strength,_ Sveta thought, t _hat's what they follow. That's why so many followed Roman. That's why they revered Volechek. That's why they're unhappy with me now._

The thought of Roman made her furious. He had taken the entire army west against her orders, to fight an imaginary enemy. And now they were under siege. She fought through the sea voices and continued, "You want to stand and fight. I know. I want it too. But, I can't send my people to die. They have one hundred ships. And many more soldiers. Roman and the bulk of our army betrayed us. If we fight we will be slaughtered. Or worse. Enslaved. I will _not_ allow that to happen."

The murmuring continued still. Some cursed under their breaths. Sveta didn't allow herself to care what the bullheaded among the Beastmen thought. She had one responsibility. To keep her people alive.

"We will retreat southwards and seek allies. When we're ready, we will retake Belinsk. We head out immediately. Follow the orders of the soldiers and Okan, they will organize the evacuation," she finished her address and turned away from the crowd. She began to walk back through her people towards the Dynamo's entrance. All around her the people packed their things and got ready to leave.

Okan walked with her, "You're making the right decision."

Sveta nodded curtly. At the entrance of the Dynamo she stopped and looked behind her. She found Okan and a few guards had followed her to the door with confused looks.

"Where are you going?" Okan asked, his brow furrowed.

"I lost Khurt at the palace. I have to go back for him. Will you lead the evacuation?"

"Sveta..." Okan looked lost for words.

"He's like a brother to me. I won't leave him behind," Sveta said.

Okan gave Sveta a long look and then looked back at the Beastmen packing for the evacuation. He sighed, "Of course I'll lead the evacuation. Just... be safe."

Sveta hugged her friend, "Thank you. I'll meet you south of the city. At Moot Rock."

Okan nodded. Sveta turned yet again to leave and found seven of the guards continued to follow her. She looked at their leader quizzically.

"Khurt is our brother too. Brother in arms," the guard seemed to know exactly what Sveta would ask and answered before the question.

She looked at them up and down. Each wore brown armour and held long metal spears. "Three of you may come. I need the rest of you here leading the evacuation," she said.

"Thank you my queen," the soldier said.

Sveta didn't turn back to see which three guards would join her. She bounded out into the open streets of Belinsk. When she reached the north road and headed towards the palace she looked back. She could see the silhouette of Okan, garbed in the thick furs and linens, guiding out beastman after beastman. Man, woman, and child.

The guards formed a tight perimeter around the citizens. Together they formed a long snake from the entrance of the Dynamo to the south gate of Belinsk. All headed southwards to retreat. _They're moving slowly,_ Sveta thought, _there's not much time. The Sanans might already be landing._ Sveta grasped the hilt of her blade. She realized that she had one more reason to head to the docks. Followed by her three soldiers she headed towards the ruinous palace. She heard shouting from the east docks and began to run towards the source.

At the east docks she saw a massive Sanan ship had already docked. _The very same place Eoleo's father docked last spring. When he saved us from the Eclipse._ Only one ship was docked so far. Sveta could see that behind it the rest of the fleet tarried. A ramp extended down from the hull of the ship to the stone dock.

A group of Sanan soldiers in iron armour wielded bows. Each had an arrow notched and pointed at a man wielding a spear and waving it wildly at the Sanans. At his feet were three dead Sanan soldiers in a pool of blood. _Khurt._ His dripping wet fur was exposed through the rips in his garb. His left arm bled with a deep gash. He had lost most of his plate armour and metal cap in the fight. They were strewn upon the docks.

Sveta drew her sword. Behind her the Beastmen guards pointed their spears at the Sanan invaders. A few pointed arrows back at Sveta while the rest remained pointed at Khurt. _They don't know what I'm capable of,_ Sveta thought. _That's my advantage._ She glanced over to her left to see the Sanan fleet fast approaching. _I have to stop as many as I can. I have to delay them. Okan needs a chance to escape._

She put an end to her thoughts. With a two handed swing of her blade she unleashed a djinn. In a flurry of Jupiter energy it crashed raw power against the Sanan soldiers. They unleashed their arrows. The aura of Sveta's djinn directed the arrows harmlessly into the water around the docks.

The Sanans were knocked back. Three fell into the water. Khurt used the distraction to disarm four of his attackers and stabbed one in the space between chest plate and arm plate. Sveta's guards rushed to combat with the Sanans. Three Sanans approached Sveta with blades unsheathed. She ducked and dodged their attacks while returning attacks of her own, quickly dispatching the soldiers. A new batch came bounding down from the ship. They sprinted down the ramp yelling war cries.

Sveta stopped herself before nearly unleashing a wind psynergy attack. _I need to take my time,_ she realized, _the longer we fight, the longer Okan has to evacuate my people._ She engaged them blade to blade. She parried and dodged and sent back a flurry of quick attacks. From the hull a soldier threw a tomahawk that whizzed passed Sveta, nearly taking off her ear.

One by one Sveta's guards fell to the enemies onslaught of attack. Sveta and Khurt were the only ones left. They fought back to back against Sanan soldiers. Finally they were surrounded. Sveta's djinn and psynergy were spent. Cuts and bruises covered her limbs. Khurt was bleeding from four different gashes. He was on one knee as the Sanans formed a circle around the two Beastmen. Twelve Sanan arrows pointed at Khurt's neck, and twenty-five at Sveta's. _I guess now they do know what I'm capable of,_ she thought.

"Enough!" a voice shouted. Sveta looked over to see a small landing canoe with two men approaching the dock. A lanky man with a plumed helmet of many coloured feathers and heavily adorned armour stepped onto the dock. He wore a patchy black beard and long ponytail. From behind him another Sanan came off the canoe. He had the simple armour of the Sanan infantry. A visor covered his face.

A Sanan soldiers approached to greet the first man, "General Ban-Jei! We have taken the city!"

Ban-Jei gave a sarcastic smile revealing three iron capped teeth, "I can see that." He walked over to where Sveta was surrounded by Sanan bows.

Sveta glared at the general, "I demand an audience with Emperor Unan."

"Emperor Unan is dead." Ban-Jei frowned. Sveta couldn't help but give a look of horror. Ban-Jei seemed to revel in her fear, "But you know this. It was your _beastman_ assassin after all." As he said the word _beastman_ he nudged the limp body of one of Sveta's guards with his iron capped foot. Sveta flushed with anger.

"Liar! Unan was our ally," Sveta cried. Ban-Jei scoffed loudly.

"What of this then?", he said as he threw a leather breastplate down. It was dark brown with Morgal markings on it. _Gesar's armour,_ Sveta thought. She had sent the messenger to offer a gift to Emperor Unan, as a thank you for helping Sveta and her companions on their quest.

"Where is he?" Sveta demanded.

"Your assassin? In the ground of course," Ban-Jei said as a frown marked his thin lips. Sveta twitched and the Sanan soldiers rose their weapons an inch closer to her and Khurt.

The masked man who came on canoe with Ban-Jei took a step forward commanded the soldiers, "Lower your weapons!"

Sveta recognized the voice instantly. Her heart man took his visor off to reveal the face of young Sanan royalty.

"Ryu Kou..." Sveta began but couldn't seem to finish her sentence. _Why?_

He looked at her sternly and unwavering. "Did you command your man to assassinate my uncle?"

"No! He was my messenger!"

Ryu Kou shook his head. "I don't know if you're telling the truth. But it doesn't matter. One of your men killed the Emperor. That can not stand."

Sveta felt her face flush with anger. "So you're slaughtering my people to make it right? People who had nothing to do with any of this?" she shouted.

At that Ryu Kou wavered. His legs trembled slightly and he didn't meet Sveta's gaze. "We expected you to surrender," he murmured.

"Surrender? You attacked us in the night. We had no way to see you were coming," Sveta pained to keep her tone level after her outburst.

Ryu Kou was silent. He glanced slightly over at General Ban-Jei. _Ryu Kou's not in charge here,_ Sveta realized, _and he's too terrified of the general to question him._

"Ryu Kou, you don't have to-" Sveta began but was quickly cut off by Ban-Jei.

"Enough! Bind and bag the queen and her rabble immediately!" Ban-Jei roared.

Sveta was too spent to struggle. She let the Sanans tie her wrists and ankles with rough cords in triple knots. Khurt grimaced as a Sanan kicked the back of his knees to force him to kneel. Just before the bag went over her head she caught Ryu Kou's gaze. He looked sympathetic. Sveta glared back at him in anger.

She thought of her youth. She remembered the ten years occupation, when Sanans roping beastmen was the norm. She had vowed to herself to never allow it to happen again. And now it had, less than a month into her reign. She broke her promise. So she made a new vow to replace it: _it won't last ten years this time._


	24. The Mariner

_**The Mariner**_

The wooden deck moaned and creaked beneath Piers feet. His long azure hair was tied in a ponytail behind his head. He stood with his hands on his hips facing the front of the ship and the port beyond. Around him his crew hurried around the ship, preparing to dock. Below him heavy waves crashed into the ship's hull, rocking it gently. Piers felt more steady standing on the sea than he did on dry land. He preferred to keep his Lemurian ship on the sea, rather than use the wings of Anemos the people of Contigo installed so many years ago. Besides enjoying the feeling of the waves beneath him, he preferred to keep his psynergy fresh.

The ship approached the Kalayan port with speed. _Port Auk._ There were a few small trawler's hooked up, but nothing nearly as large as Piers' boat. Surrounding the docks was the small town of Port Auk itself. There were various wooden cabins, and one hall made of stone and slate, with a dome copper roof in the style of Kalay: the mansion where the town's ship owner lived and did business.

Hammet's men founded the town shortly after the Golden Sun Event, when the earthquakes and flooding started to slow down. It was an age where men and women all around Weyard were doing the same. The land was extremely fertile, the growing season longer. People branched out, built new ports, roads, villages, and had many children. Thirty years of this resulted in brand new kingdoms and empires. Piers and the Warriors of Vale struggled to keep up. The world was changing faster than anyone could have imagined.

From the crow's nest of his ship the lookout man cried, "Ready to dock," to he port's foreman. At the the humble docks of Port Auk the Kalayan seaman threw thick pale green ropes to tie the ship up. Ropes imported all the way from Grey Brook Pass, Piers noted. The Kalayans of this port were prosperous to afford such luxuries.

"Ready to go?" the voice of Piers' first mate was low and steady. Lewin was Piers' friend since birth. His blue Lemurian hair was short cropped, unlike Piers. He wore the same blue robes as the rest of the crew, and wielded a dark steel blade at his hip. His shoulders were broad, he was physically stronger than most men. _Stronger even than Garet and his son,_ Piers thought.

"Always," Piers responded, and slapped his friends broad shoulder. Lewin smiled and hauled the landing ramp down from the ship to the dock.

Hundreds of years ago, Piers and Lewin were children together on the Lemurian island. They played the old games together, the same games that had been played by children of Lemuria for thousands of years. Piers remembered the way the adults doted over them.

There weren't many children in Lemuria. This was because it didn't take long for Lemurian children to mature, only slightly longer than a normal child. But once they matured, they began to drink the Lemurian drought and their aging slowed incredibly. Children weren't allowed to drink the drought, due to its disastrous side effects on an immature brain. In recent years, Lemurians had discovered it had similar effects on none Lemurians. The drought poisoned their minds, as it did with the Tolbi ruler Babi. As a result it was strictly forbidden for any none Lemurians to drink the drought.

Piers felt an arm link with his own. He looked to his side to see Nowell. His old companion Mia's daughter. The girl had grown attached to him after he picked her up, on Kraden's request, at Belinsk. It was concerning. The girl could be no match for Piers, he was hundreds of years her senior. He should have dropped her off in Imil then and there.

But duty called, there was turmoil in the seas around Lemuria, even though it was outside the reach of the Grace Eclipse. Piers was called back by the King himself to deal with pirates at sea. He flew the ship back with all haste. Through the Eclipse itself. _Monstrous creatures are at our walls and pillaging every ship_ , the note had said. Piers wondered how monstrous creatures could be sailing boats.

By the time Piers arrived, the pirates dissipated. It seemed they moved on to other seas. Piers and his crew spent a few months hunting them, to no avail.

"Why are we docking here Piers?" Nowell's ocean blue eyes locked with Piers'.

He shifted awkwardly to unlink their arms, "Just picking up supplies. We'll be in Imil soon. I'm sorry I had to drag you down here."

Nowell smiled, "Don't be! You were called by the King." Her eyes lit up.

Piers nodded and scanned the horizon, "Why do you think they left? The pirates?" Even though she was still only a girl, Piers trusted Nowell's judgment. She was a daughter of Mia, a member of the ancient Mercury Clan. She studied with Kraden, one of the smartest men Piers knew. More important than all that, she had proved herself to be incredibly helpful in their trip through the Eclipse, and their hunt of the mysterious pirates.

Nowell thought for a moment before saying, "We've been getting weird reports our entire trip. Even after the Eclipse ended. We got the letter from the Witch Doctor in Kibombo raving about organized beasts with red torches ravaging their lands. Suhalla sent a letter saying a Tolbi army was at their doorstep, before going silent. It all centers around Tolbi, there's been no word from there for almost a month. I wouldn't be surprised if the pirates were from Tolbi."

Piers nodded. The connection was astounding, one Piers hadn't considered. "Let's go," he said and made his way town the ramp.

The Kalayan sailors greeted Piers' Lemurian crew, and the two groups exchanged stories and trinkets. Piers made his way through the crowd towards the stone hall at the top of the hill, around which Port Auk was situated. Lewin and Nowell hurried close behind. Around them auk's, the sea bird for which the port was named, cawed loudly. The midday sun beat unrelentingly against Piers' brow. Despite being further south, the seas kept Lemuria cool. The Kalay region on the other hand, was the hottest in Angara. Even in the fall.

Old wooden steps climbed slowly up the hill, switching back as the slope got steeper and steeper. By the end of the walk Piers' calves burned. Piers looked at his companions, both smiled widely. He couldn't help but smirk back.

At the top of the hill they were greeted by a stout man with a long black mustache wearing intricate silk gowns.

Piers shook the man's hand. "I see the Silk Road has reopened?"

The man shook his head and looked down at his own silk robes. "These are from before the Eclipse. But, it should be reopening anytime. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"My name is Piers, these are my companions Lewin, and Nowell."

The man smiled, "I know who you are. Warrior of Vale, Mariner of Lemuria, Ignitor of the Great Lighthouses. Your reputation precedes you. And I am Emporos. I'm in charge of shipping to and from this port. It is an honour to meet you."

 _Of course he knows who I am,_ Piers realized, _he saw my ship, the Wings of Anemos. It's unmistakable._

"You as well. We're looking for supplies. Mainly food. We have a long journey ahead of us," Piers said.

"It's not often that Lemurians come by my port. It's less often that they're looking for food. We don't have much to offer, but I will do my best to accommodate you."

"You don't have much?" Nowell inquired.

Emporos shook his head and twiddled his mustache. With a pained look on his face he said, "No. Not since the standoff."

"The standoff?" Lewin asked.

"You haven't heard?" Emporos looked shocked. Piers shook his head and after he motioned for Emporos to continue the merchant explained, "They're calling it the Sailor's War. The Tolbi fleet has been shooting at our own, in the middle of the Karogal Sea. There hasn't been a full scale battle, but trade and communication has stopped outright. Our extra resources are going to the capital. War is coming."

Piers looked at Nowell, amazed. She was right. She didn't smile, didn't gloat. This was terrible news. Piers and Nowell had dear friends in Kalay. Isaac, Jenna, Garet, and Ivan all had homes in the town.

"Why?" Piers asked the question on all of their minds.

Emporos frowned, "We have no idea. Tolbi is a mystery at the moment. They've gone dark. No communication in or out."

Piers nodded, "We've noticed."

At that moment, Piers heard a whizzing sound of something cutting through the midday air with astonishing velocity. He whirled his head around towards the source of the noise, straining his neck, and drew his Lemurian blade from his sheath in the same movement.

It was too late. Whatever was flying through the air crashed into the stone hall in a fiery explosion, knocking the entire group to their backs. Piers head crashed against one of the stone steps leading up to the hall. He felt his vision begin to darken. He quickly cast healing psynergy on himself. His vision came back and he bounded to his feet.

"Is everyone okay?" he realized he was shouting over the ringing still in his ears. Nowell was already standing and had her Ankh out. It glowed with blue Mercury psynergy. Ready for battle. She nodded. Beside her Lewin was making his way to his feet. Piers put an arm around the big man's shoulder and helped him up.

"I'm alright", Lewin said.

Piers looked back up the hill at the calamity. He climbed up the steps again. In front of him the hall was completely blown apart, a shell of its former self. Straw and wood furniture inside was burning from the explosion.

Emporos was lying on his back, clutching his stomach, about where the door of the hall used to be. Piers rushed over to him and knelt beside him. The merchant's eyes were wide open, and still. There was a bloody wound on his head, from a rock that had been thrown by the explosion. Emporos was dead. Piers closed the unfortunate merchant's eyes and stood up to gather his bearings.

The hill was the highest point in the town. He scanned the region, looking for the source of the attack. There was a small swamp to the south. From it red lights from torches began to light up in quick succession. Piers rubbed the sweat from his eyes to clear his vision. A small army was approaching. Raiding beasts, the kind Piers had encountered many times on his quest to reignite the ancient Lighthouses, rushed towards the town. There were fighting bees, vermin, and undead.

To the east, on the sea, was a huge freighter boat. It was distinctly Tolbi in origin. It floated ominously, just off Port . Taking up most of the ship's deck was a massive ballista. Piers could tell it had just been fired. The crew on the boat hurried to reload the gun.

"Piers! They're coming!" a voice that sounded like it was a hundred miles away rang in Piers' ears. The stinger of a fighter bee slammed into Piers', knocking him over and his sword out of his hand. The bee dislodged itself, and prepared to finish him off. Abruptly, the monster was cleaved in two. Standing above Piers, was Lewin. Piers took his friends hand and bounded to his feet.

He ran to pick up his sword, just in time to knock back three more fighter bees. He fought tooth and nail beside Nowell and Lewin. The attack was unrelenting. They maintained the high ground, the crown of the hill. The fought back to back, fending off waves of beasts among the smoldering ruins of the stone hall. Below them, in the town, Piers' crew fought with the Kalayan sailors to protect Port Auk.

Lewin shouted in anger as the boat on the water, the lumbering Tolbi brute of a ship, fired off another missile from their ballista. This time it crashed into the wooden houses, taking out one completely and half of another. The explosion handed men and beast alike a fiery death. Piers saw his own crew among the dead, some killed by the creatures and and some by the explosion.

 _It can't go on like this,_ Piers realized immediately. They'd die here if they kept fighting. There were too many beasts. And the ship could continue to take shots unchecked. He scanned the town, and the area surrounding it, for an out. But Port Auk was completely surrounded by beasts. _On all sides, except the sea._

"To the ship! We have to take out that freighter!" Piers shouted. Nowell and Lewin instantly knew he was right. They followed him down the steps of the hill. All the while the monsters assaulted them on all sides. The group was beginning to run out of psynergy, and used it sparingly.

When they made it to the town, they were among the Kalayans and Lemurians. Piers motioned for them to join him, screaming that they had to get to the ship. They followed him waveringly. Together the group made an powerful charge. They plowed through and monster that opposed them. Some of the beasts even cowered at the sight of the enraged warriors.

They made it to the docks in no time. Piers bounded up the ramp to his ship. He called his sailors to their posts. The Kalayans did what they could, readying their weapons. Piers rushed to the steering wheel of his boat. He turned it wildly and channeled his psynergy into the ship to get it out to sea, to face the Tolbi boat head on. The green ropes tying it to docks snapped as the his ship turned around, turned back to sea.

"STOP!" a voice crashed through the midday air. Right in front of Piers, face to face with his ship, was the gigantic Tolbi ship. It at least doubled the size of the Lemurian boat. At its bow was the ballista, fully loaded, and pointing directly at Piers.


	25. Trial By Fire

_**Trial by Fire**_

"To battle! To battle!" war cries shook Eoleo awake from his dreamless sleep. He sat up straight in his tent to see Baghi already arming himself. In place of his usual fur cap the Passaj mountain man had a bronze half helm. He had a thin Passaj crafted sword. _Beautifully ornamented,_ Eoleo thought, _let's hope it holds up in a fight_.

"We're under attack," Baghi frowned and handed Eoleo his broadsword. Eoleo stood up and wildly strapped his breastplate to his body. Red hair flung in front of his face, uninhibited by his usual ponytail. In one arm he held is blade unsheathed and followed Baghi out of the tent.

All around them soldiers chaotically armed themselves with weapons and armour. They had an assortment of tools, swords, bows, spears. None of them were true warriors like the Champan men and women. Only a few had been called upon to fight the Kaocho invaders earlier, and then the shadow beasts during the Grave Eclipse. The rest were farmers, cobblers, merchants, and so on.

Eoleo saw no hesitation as they armed themselves. _They may not know how to fight,_ Eoleo thought, _but they are not groping._ This gave Eoleo hope, but he also worried they didn't have the correct amount of fear. _That will change,_ Eoleo thought sadly. He followed Baghi and a small group of already armed Ayuthay soldiers east to the mud flats. A lightly armoured woman with a bow and short sword ran past him. _Nora,_ Eoleo recognized the scout from the last council meeting. Amiti seemed to know the girl, he seemed to trust her. At any rate she was much faster than Eoleo. He struggled to keep up.

The group emerged from the camp to witness the battle already raging. Kobolds and Hobblegobs clashed their toothed blades against the Ayuthay blue armour and weapons. Arrows flung from the bows of Ayuthay archers unorganized fashion. Ahead of him, Eoleo saw Nora struggled with the bow. _She's brave, but no warrior yet,_ Eoleo thought.

Eoleo caught up with Baghi, Nora, and the others who were blade to blade with the beasts. He saw that they were covered head to toe with a thick dark brown mud. In their hands were toothed swords and torches blazing with unnaturally bright red fire. _They hid in the flats,_ Eoleo realized. _That's how our scouts didn't seen them._

Finally, Eoleo's sword met the enemy. He found himself remembering his last fight. He recalled the feeling of helplessness of watching the Tonfon boy Shui die and letting the assassin escape. Being able to help again cleared his mind from the stress of the last fight. He struck down the weak minded beasts with ease. The straight forwardness of the fight eased Eoleo's mind and he let the rhythm of battle absorb him.

A cry for help cut through his trance, "Eoleo!" Without realizing it he had been separated from Baghi and Nora. The cry was from Baghi and it came from closer to the camp. But Eoleo was surrounded by kobold warriors. He was covered in their mud and blood. They seemed to back off as tens of their comrades lay dead in Eoleo's wake. Mud came from their long furred snouts as they snarled.

Eoleo looked towards the source of the cry but found his way was blocked. The konolds weren't backing off, they were forming a circle around Eoleo. Each of them pointed a blade at the pirate. The largest growled loudly, displaying a blood filled mouth and yellow teeth. In his left hand was a torch of bright red fire with tongues of flames that moved quickly and unpredictably. Suddenly, they moved inwards, all at once. The organization and synchronization of the attack surprised him.

Eoleo cleared his mind again and in a fluid motion spun around letting out a burst of fire psynergy that drained him. All around the pirate a cyclone of fire engulfed his attackers. They ran into the mud flats aflame.

"Eoleo!" Baghi's cry sounded through the night yet again. He looked towards the camp, to try and scope out Baghi. He saw a column of kobolds and hobblegobs sprinting towards camp. They neglected to protect their sides as Ayuthay soldiers attacked them. Ayuthay soldiers were too disorganized to do anything but attack the sides of the column. The speed of the Kobolds was great. Those at the head of the column were already entering into the rows of tents. _They're aiming for something,_ Eoleo thought.

Then he saw Baghi and Nora. They were surrounded by hobblegobs. At their feet a few Ayuthay soldiers and many hobblegobs lay dead or dying. Eoleo ran towards them and tried to let out a burst of fire psynergy but he was already spent. He cut off the head of the nearest hobblegob and grabbed the falling beast's red flame torch. He yelled at the monsters surrounding Baghi and Nora, and threw the torch to the ground. It exploded into a fury of sparks, unlike any torch Eoleo had ever seen.

The hobblegobs surrounding Eoleo all turned to fight him, ignoring Baghi and Nora. The first to engage Eoleo had its flimsy sword cut in half and belly stabbed. The next three aimed heavy swings of massive clubs at the pirate's head who dodged. Eoleo threw a counter attacks that pierced the heart of one and cut off the arm of the second. The point of Baghi's sword emerged from the torso of the third Hobgobble.

The beast fell to the ground dead as Baghi and Nora joined Eoleo in the fight. Nora took down the largest hobblegob with a quick strike to the throat as Baghi and Eoleo hacked and slashed the others. _They catch on quick,_ Eoleo thought. Finally the beasts were downed.

The three looked back to the camp. The monsters cursed and fled as the Ayuthay soldiers gave chase and shouted victory chants. Leading them was Amiti himself, his blade bloodied and robes torn.

"We won!" Baghi shouted. Eoleo looked at the tired and muddied Passaj warrior. He noticed a smile took the place of Baghi's usual frown. Then he looked to the south, the moonlight barely illuminated a herd of animals galloping away from the camp, back towards Ayuthay. Eoleo's heart sunk.

Nora seemed to see it too, "We lost the horses."

* * *

Eoleo sat in his usual chair at Amiti's council. The morning sun was starting to creep through the tents light blue fabric casting coloured light onto the table. The advisers young enough to fight all had in the battle the night before. Amiti's old sword master Bellator had been particularly potent. He stood at the entrance of the tent unwounded, his beard covered with blood and dirt. Eoleo was again amazed by the Ayuthay bravery. Baghi sat to his left nursing a slight shoulder wound. Bogho stood nervously staring at Amiti, who sat at the head of the table, his robe still torn from the battle. He wore no crown and was adorned by no gold.

Eoleo looked down at his hands. They were bloody and muddy from the fight. He still hadn't washed himself or his sword. It stank of kobold. His shin stung in tiny spots where the sparks of the mysterious red torch fire had burned him. He pushed his untied red hair away from his eyes.

"Which of you were within the camp when the first of the kobolds entered?" Amiti began the meeting abruptly.

"I," Bellator said.

"What exactly happened?" the King asked.

Bellator shifted uncomfortably. "Well, first I was out on the field with the rest of the troops. We were disorganized. No one expected the attack in the middle of the night. The way the beasts emerged from the mud was... unheard of."

"They're organized," Eoleo agreed.

"Exactly," Bellator continued. "Perhaps more organized than the Koacho army was when they attacked Ayuthay before the Eclipse." He let out a scoff.

"How did you end up in the camp?" Amiti asked.

"I saw their formation. It was a good night for a battle, lots of moonlight. They were headed in a straight line, directly towards camp. Almost like a spear. Our troops hammered themselves uselessly against the spears shaft," he said.

He looked around slowly at all the advisers in the room, casting guilt to each and every one of them. "But the shaft of the spear isn't the dangerous part, it's the head. So I followed the head. And it lead directly to the horses. They cut the horse reigns and scared them off to the south. Some they slayed."

Amiti frowned. "This was their goal? To scare off the horses?"

"Yes. I never would have thought that beasts could possible have a _goal,"_ Bellator said, "But last night changed my mind."

"I don't think they _can_ have a goal. They're beasts. Someone must be controlling them," Amiti said.

Eoleo looked at the King. "It must be. Whoever did this wants to slow our pace. They knew they couldn't defeat us, so they aimed to maim us."

Bogho agreed, "They want to make sure we wouldn't make it into Morgal before the Sanans did."

Amiti nodded. "It's likely Emperor Wo has control of the beasts. Or some other enemy unknown to us. But we must continue."

Eoleo gave Amiti a firm nod. _He needs to know we're all behind him. There can be no doubt. Not now._

"So, is it possible? Can we make it there before the Sanans?" Amiti asked. Ever since he reunited with his friend, the new King of Ayuthay, Eoleo was the expert on when and where Sana would attack Morgal. The truth was that he didn't know.

"I have to assume they made all haste for Belinsk. By sea. Sanan ships are as slow as sea turtles," Eoleo recalled countless times pirating the brutish vessels with his father. The memory gave him a pang of grief. "We maybe could have beat them to Belinsk by horse. By foot..." He shook his head.

One of the adviser let out a sigh. Baghi's frown grew. Amiti looked serious. _He always looks kinda serious,_ Eoleo thought. _I suppose it's a good time to be serious._

Amiti turned to the Master of the Ravens, the woman who sent out messages by bird. "Send a message to Queen Sveta. Inform her about the battle."

"Your majesty, there still hasn't been a response from the Queen. I'm running out of birds."

"Running out?"

"I believe they're getting shot down on the glacier, just as Eoleo has said," the Master of the Ravens looked at Eoleo.

"Send it anyway," Amiti ordered, "and tell her we mean to come anyways. If Belinsk is taken, then we will retake it."

"Retake it?" one of the advisers said. He seemed to hardly be able to believe his ears. "Your majesty," he protested, "Belinsk is an ancient castle city. With stone walls thicker than your throne room."

"I know," Amiti shot back, "I've been there."

"We have no siege weaponry. How can we hope to challenge Emperor Wo?"

"Would you have me leave the beastmen to another ten years of slavery? Maybe more? No, I will not abandon Queen Sveta and her people," Amiti said. The adviser was silent. Amiti continued, "If Belinsk is under Sanan control when I arrive, I will find a way to take it back. Any of you are free to turn back if you choose."

The advisor looked guilty as he stared at his shoes. Amiti turned again the the Master of the Ravens, "Send ravens to all the major Angaran cites. We must rally against Tonfon."

"What about Bilibin?" Eoleo asked.

Bogho nodded. "Lord McCoy has no love for the beastmen. Most of Morgal came from land that was once owned by his family. He might see the Sanan invasion as an opportunity to take some of that land back."

"You're right," Amiti nodded, "We will send no ravens to Bilibin or any of McCoy's cities."

"And what of the road? When we will march?" Bellator the sword master grunted.

Amiti thought for a moment. "The soldiers need the morning to rest. To bury the dead. We will begin the march at noon. We should be able to make it to Belinsk in less than a month. I've done the trek by foot before."

 _As long as there's no more monsters hiding in the mud_ , Eoleo mused to himself.


	26. Spirit Fogs

_**Spirit Fogs**_

On the first night at sea dreams of battles at the top of tall lighthouses jolted Garet awake. Sitting up quickly he bashed his head against the bunk above him. He cursed quietly and from above him he heard the body of his sailor roommate stirring. He was a young man only a little older than Tyrell.

"You alright down there?" the sailor said.

"Yeah," Garet mumbled. He touched his bare feet to the rough wooden floor. From his pack lying open on the floor he grabbed a pair of long wool socks and pulled them over each foot. "I'll be back. Just gonna take a walk," Garet said softly.

"Alright," the sailor said as he shifted himself back to a sleeping position.

Garet opened and closed the door behind him of the small sleeping cabin. In the ship's small corridor he approached the water basin and washed his face. He walked up the stairs and out from the beneath the deck to the fresh air of the sea.

The ship had a wide and long deck. In the center near the back was the cabin which contained a stairway down to below deck. There were the sleeping quarters that Garet had come from. In front of the cabin was a tall mast with thick white sails. At the top was a crow's nest where Ophelia seemed to spend most of her time. Garet thought that this was probably the one of the secrets to her success as a captain. She could scout every section of the sea in front of her and plan the best route. More importantly, he thought, was the fact that she had the complete love and respect of her crew. She could command them to do something that didn't make immediate sense to them, but because of their respect for her they carried out orders unquestioningly and without a semblance of hesitation.

The ship was still sailing on the Karogal sea. A few of the crew was awake for the night shift, operating the sails and coasting through the black sea of the Karogal night. Ophelia was a fantastic captain and the ship was fast, but it had only been a single day since the group departed from Kalay. Garet thought of the city and his son who he left there. He prayed it wouldn't be attacked by the Tolbi army. _We Warriors of Vale are stretched far too thinly. Too much is going on._ He walked to the side of the ship where he leaned over the railway looking down at the black waves that rocked the ship gently.

"Can't sleep?" the young sailor and Garet's roommate said from behind him. Garet turned around and saw him there without socks smiling goofily. Garet laughed.

The sailor joined Garet looking down at the water below. After a while he said, "It's nice out here. When it's clear." He looked up at the sky and Garet copied him. It was clear. Each star shined brightly. Garet could make out many of the autumn constellations. Astronomy didn't interest him too much, but he couldn't avoid learning the constellations from friends like Kraden and Ivan.

Garet turned his head back down and looked out in front of him, to the north. He could make out the dark silhouette of the north shore of the Karogal Sea. As he looked another light, one on the earth, caught his attention. Red and orange tongues of flame shot into the sky and above it stood a massive pillar of dark smoke. There was a fire a few leagues east of Kalay. The north shore was quite far. _The fire must be massive,_ Garet thought.

The sailor noticed Garet staring at the fire. "It's the loggers," he said, "After they clear a section of the wood they burn what they don't need. Brush."

Garet had seen plenty of brush fires. He lived his entire life in Goma, which was mostly a loggers region, especially after the Golden Sun rose. If this was a brush fire it was bigger than any Garet had ever seen. Brush fires shot of gray smoke but this was far darker, almost pure black. _Like an oil fire,_ Garet thought.

Garet thought of the shadow beasts from the Grave Eclipse. Their bodies still littered the countryside. He had seen this first hand on the road to Kalay. The loggers were probably burning their corpses. Garet frowned at the thought. He looked over at his sailor friend and decided not to argue with the boy. _Better that he doesn't have to think about it._

* * *

Garet spent the day working the sails and tending to the still unconscious Isaac. That night he dreamed of battles atop tall lighthouses again. His wife was clinging to the edge and he tried to grab her hand to pull her back up. His hand went through hers over and over again. She fell. The dream shook him violently awake in the middle of the night. Garet pulled on his thick wool socks again and left the room without waking up his roommate.

In the ship's hallway he saw Jenna taking a drink from the basin. For a long while she stood still hunched over the basin with her hair and nose still dripping. "You okay?" Garet whispered. Jenna's contorted in surprise and turned around. Her body relaxed when she saw Garet. Her eyes were red and her hair was wildly disheveled. When she finally met Garet's eyes she simply shook her head.

Garet put an arm on her shoulder and felt his stomach turn and twist and ache for his friend. "Isaac?" he asked. Jenna nodded. Garet knew exactly how she felt. Being unable to help the one you love was the worst thing Garet ever had to feel. Being powerless. Memories and flashes of that dark day flooded his find.

Garet struggled to bring himself back to the present, "He's still alright though?"

Jenna centered herself as well and when she spoke her voice was steady, "Yes. You know how it is though."

Garet new exactly how it was. Isaac was unresponsive and it might be that the sage Himi couldn't help him. And Matt was who knows where. No one knew what he found out at Sol Sanctum or if he ever even made it there. Garet still felt guilty for letting him go to Mount Aleph alone. _I couldn't force the boy to stay though,_ he thought. Garet was even beginning to feel that Matt was right to go. It's what Isaac would have done.

"Let's go to the deck," he said to Jenna and she agreed. As soon as the door to the deck opened Garet noticed the air was far colder than the previous night. Autumn was in full swing and they were finally out on the ocean. The ocean had always been much cooler than the Karogal Sea. Garet took coats for Jenna and himself from the copper hooks that lined outside door of the cabin. As he stretched his arms through his coat he noticed the inside was damp and cool. He looked at the deck and saw dew collected.

All about them was a thick, damp mist. Garet could barely see the railings along the rim of the ship. At the bow he could make out a figure staring out ahead of them. As they approached he saw the thick, frizzy auburn hair and recognized the ship's captain.

When Ophelia noticed them beside her she looked back out at the fog and said, "We couldn't avoid it. It rolled in wide. Must be ten leagues across."

Jenna shook her head. "You don't need to explain yourself. We trust you Ophelia."

The young captain smiled. "We should be in Yamata City within two days."

Garet laughed, "That's incredible."

Ophelia beamed again. "Well, it will be a record for me."

"Thank you for everything Ophelia," Jenna said.

"This is my duty," the captain shook her head. For a while the three were silent as they looked out onto the sea. They could barely sea the waves beneath them and in front of them the thick grey fogs blocked all sight.

In front of them the scene began to change. A point light that seemed to be a lantern shined and lit up canoe. Garet was baffled, _how can a canoe possibly be this far at sea?_ Sitting upright in the canoe was a dark hunched figure paddling to the north. The lantern, which at on the canoe in front of the figure, reflected strange rays against the fog that surrounded. Somehow none of the three watchers spoke as the eerie sight seemed to capture and contain their full attention as it developed.

Another light pierced the fog behind the first and a second canoe with a second traveler was illuminated. In turn more and more lanterns were lit. Canoes appeared surrounding the first lantern and gradually spread to surround the entirety of Ophelia's ship. In each direction Garet could sea hundreds of canoes with lanterns shimmering against the dark water and cool fog. None of the travelers called out to the ship or each other. They paddled north in utter silence. Ophelia's ship traveled east through the fleet as they parted to allow its passage.

Still the three watchers could not speak, as if spellbound. After a while of the silent canoes passing by the left and right of the ship a new sight developed in front of the ship. From the sea emerged a figure. It was larger than any man, slim, and black as the night. As Garet squinted he saw that truly there was no figure. The fog, which was steady in every direction, now disappeared so that the spots where there was no fog formed the shape of the figure.

The stark contrast between fog and clear assured Garet this was no coincidence. He could make the long pointed fingers of the figure as they approached. Suddenly it grew immensely in size towered up to the clouds and in all the fog that surrounded them dissipated and the figure disappeared. Each of the canoe lanterns went out immediately.

The spell was broken. Jenna and Garet unsheathed their weapons. The three circled the ship and shouted out to the ocean at the canoes. None of the travelers could be seen in any direction, even now that the skies were clear. The figure, the spirit, the one that surely owned the fog and the travelers was gone without a trace.

* * *

Two days later Garet woke up just before dawn. The first sliver of the rising sun shot glare from the horizon to the slow methodically rolling waves below Garet's feet as he stood at the ship's nose. The night had been long and restless but now they were finally approaching Yamata City. Finally approaching Isaac's revival. From the crow's nest Garet heard Ophelia shout, "Land ho!"

The door to below deck creaked open and Jenna emerged followed by a few sailors. Her hair was done up in a pony tail and she gave Garet a more authentic smile than he had seen from her in a long time. He beamed back at her. She walked up to the bow to join Garet and squinted her eyes out at the bright golden ocean of dawn.

"Can you see it yet? Your eyes are better than mine," Garet said looking down at his friend. Garet's eyesight was the worst of all the Warriors of Vale, a fact he sometimes lamented.

Jenna continued to squint and then after a moment said, "I think so." She paused, "Yeah, there it is. Gaia Rock."

Garet tried to block out some of the rising sun with his left hand but it was to low in the sky. Finally he could make out the silhouette of a massive flat topped mountain, Gaia Rock. It's sides were sheer cliffs with ridged surfaces. On top was a line of strong pine trees that towered over miles of ocean in every direction. Below the rock were the jagged teeth of the Nihan mountain range. As the ship continued to make all haste he could begin to make out a group of stone and wooden buildings on the southern tip of the island. The beautiful and peaceful Yamata City. Garet sighed deeply. He put an arm around Jenna's shoulder. They made it.


	27. Crimson Torches

_Crimson Torches_

The sound of the busy Kalayan mid-morning woke Tyrell. Opening his eyes, he found himself surprised to be in his own room. Not a tent, not the musty room he shared in the lookout cabin with Matt, but his own room. The morning light shined through the window and warmed Tyrell's face. Even in autumn the Kalay sun took a toll on Tyrell. He found the shirt he slept with damp with sweat. He preferred spending the summer and even autumn months further north.

Walking downstairs Tyrell found the house empty. It was not a strange occurrence. Tyrell was used to being alone in the small Kalay home. He only shared it with his father, who was often away. He liked the home well enough, with its simple wooden floors and furniture. It wasn't as beautiful as the Vine Home but it also had none of the painful memories attached. Tyrell could hardly bare being brought back there. Tyrell tried to shake off the thoughts of his mother unsuccessfully.

Instead, he looked in the cupboards for breakfast only to find them empty. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly. He decided to raid Karis' kitchen for breakfast. _Best not to be alone for too long anyways,_ he thought, having still not shaken the Vine Home memories.

On the streets of Kalay things were as busy as usual, or perhaps busier. Despite the lack of business with Tolbi, there were preparations for war in every corner of the city. The clang of blacksmiths' hammers rang through Tyrell's head like a bell. He thought of the best blacksmith he knew, Obaba, and her mystical forge. The thought made him miss Eoleo the pirate. He smiled at the thought of his friend's antics.

To Tyrell's right a cloud of dust approached. A tall gray horse horse was galloping at full speed towards him. As it approached Tyrell could make out the green hair of its rider blowing wildly in the wind. _Karis._ He waved her down. The horse came to a skidding stop beside Tyrell and he coughed as the dust from its trail entered his lungs. Karis didn't wait for Tyrell to regain his composure. "We're under attack. There's an army approaching from the south. They'll be here in minutes," she said from atop the horse.

"What?" Tyrell exclaimed, "How is that possible? The sailor's would have seen them!"

Karis shook her head. Tyrell could tell she was exhausted. He could tell she was as scared as Karis ever got. That made Tyrell scared.

"It's not a Tolbi army. It's monsters. Just like the ones we've fought on the road," Karis said.

"An _army_ of monsters?" Tyrell was exasperated.

"I don't understand either, but that's what I saw. We have to get to the barricades. There's not much time," Karis said.  
"Okay. Let me get armed. I'll meet you there," Tyrell answered.

Without waiting for a response he sprinted back to his house. Just inside the door was his gear. He strapped an iron breastplate to his chest and put on his battle gloves and boots. Leaning against the dusty wooden wall was his Herculean battle axe, forged by Obaba herself. It was a hulking weapon, and it took both arms for Tyrell to swing. He strapped the axe to his back and ran out of the house.

In the streets Tyrell began to shout, "An army approaches the south gate! Anyone capable of bearing arms, ready yourselves and follow me to the barricades! Anyone not able to fight, take refuge in the palace!"

People responded quickly. His words were echoed throughout the city. _An army approaches! To arms! Defend the city!_ Men and women stopped what they were doing immediately. They armed themselves with swords, bows, spears, even hammers. They placed half helms on their heads. They took their children and elderly parents hurriedly to the palace. _The safest place in the city,_ Tyrell thought.

Tyrell hurried to the south gate. As he ran he found himself being joined by the rag tag group of Kalayan militia. Only a few were semi-trained. But, they had only trained for a few weeks. They had a few spear or blade techniques down, that was mostly it. Tyrell felt his face burn in anger. _Why are were under attack now? They weren't supposed to attack now. It's too soon._

Finally, he made his way to the south gate. His heart sank. The gate was already taken. Just inside the city Karis and a few soldiers battled helplessly against an overwhelming number of monsters. _Monsters_. _Karis was right._

Tyrell saw skeletons, zombies, trolls, drone bees, and vermin. Some were holding torches. They burned with a piercingly bright crimson flame. They mobbed and cut through the inexperienced Kalayan militia like butter. He saw men and women he'd known his entire life cut down in front of him. Tyrell roared with anger.

He threw himself into the fray. He swung his axe madly, gutting two zombies that attacked him with a single stroke. He ducked the hectic stroke of a troll's war hammer and lodged his battle axe into its gut. Drone bees sped at him from behind. He heaved the axe from the dead troll's cut just in time to swat the bees from the air. Tyrell slashed and hacked through the monsters one after the other.

Only aware of the fight, the enemy, Tyrell found himself separated from the others. He was surrounded by a ring of skeletons, the largest of which held a torch. It sparked wildly with unnatural bright red flame. The skeleton pointed its notched sword at Tyrell and the rest charged him. Tyrell dropped his axe and spun around on his heel with his arm outstretched. From his palm came a stream of flame that swirled into a tornado, which enveloped and burned his attackers to ash. He picked up his axe and shattered the head of the torch bearing skeleton, who had been outside the flames reach.

Tyrell looked around to get his bearing. He had no idea where he was, or where the other soldiers were. In front of him he saw the south gate. From outside the city, monsters poured in. He took cover behind an upturned market stand. The beasts ran past him and into the city, towards the palace. Around him he could make out no Kalayans, only their corpses intermingled with those of the monster attackers.

All Tyrell wanted to do was throw himself back into the fray, to challenge the attackers head on again. For some reason, he pictured Karis in his head, he pictured what she would do. He cleared his mind, like she showed him how to do. Looking around him, he realized the city was lost. He decided he needed to get to the palace as soon as possible, he needed to help evacuate. _There might be no one left to guard the unarmed._

He needed a way to get there undetected. He looked at the mangled monster carcasses for a disguise. Still burning in the hands of the skeleton, was the fiery torch. As soon as he picked it up Tyrell saw a group of monsters stop dead in their tracks, looking up Tyrell, but not attacking. He took a step back, and they took a step in the same direction. He took another step, and they followed. They looked at him as if they were waiting. _Waiting for orders._

He took the opportunity to rid the world of the beasts, burning them with a blast of mars psynergy as they stood silently, not even defending themselves. Armed with the torch, which seemed to disguise him, he ran among the monsters through the city, towards the palace. The market was completely abandoned. There was a concentration of bodies there, it looked as though the Kalayans had made a stand.

After the market there were far fewer bodies. The road was well worn. _This is where they made their retreat,_ Tyrell thought. Tyrell found himself looking at each body of fallen soldier. He was looking for someone. Each time he thought he saw the shimmer of Karis' emerald hair his stomach felt sick.

At the palace he saw the monsters beating worthlessly on the massive stone walls and at the huge wooden doors. With the torch, the beasts didn't seem to notice Tyrell. He got right up to the palace steps and looked for a way in.

"Tyrell!" he heard a voice shouting from one of the windows. It was Karis. She stuck her head out and waved. She looked confused.

"The torch is disguising me," he explained.

"They're taking the people out. But my mother, and my brothers aren't with them. Have you seen them?" she shouted from the window. Tyrell noticed she didn't mention how they were getting out. Surely they would be using the tunnel, the escape route that lead miles north. Tyrell supposed she was keeping it a secret, the beasts could fight in unison, maybe they could even understand language?

Suddenly he realized what he had to do, "I'll find them! You have to go with the others. You have to help them evacuate."

"No! I'll go with you!" she shouted.

Tyrell looked around at the massive army of monsters that surrounded him, "You can't! It's too risky! Don't follow me."

Yet again, Tyrell didn't wait for a response. He knew Karis knew what she had to do. And he knew what he had to do. Whatever strange effect the torch was having seemed to hold up. None of the monsters batted an eye, even when Tyrell ran in the opposite direction of the palace and back into the city. On his way through the city the torch went out, suddenly switching from the sparky red flame to pitch black ash. Bizarrely, it was even cold to the touch. By then, there were no monsters around, and Tyrell made his way to Karis' home with relative ease.

Tyrell threw open the door to Karis' home. In the kitchen, Tyrell found Karis' mother Gabrielle huddled on the floor holding her stomach. Her hands were red with blood.

"What happened?" Tyrell's heart started to quicken.

Gabrielle let go of her stomach to show Tyrell the wound. She had been stabbed near her right kidney. Tyrell struggled with his pack searching desperately for anything to heal her, or at least take the pain away. He wished he knew healing psynergy. Even the cure spell.

Gabrielle put a hand on Tyrell's arm to stop him. Her green hair was drenched in sweat and stuck to forehead. "Where's my boys? Where are Vadim and Filip?" she asked.

Just then something stirred from further in the house. Tyrell heard the stairs creak and then something crashing. He stood up to see a massive troll looking up the stairs, towards the second floor. At that moment, the troll seemed to hear Tyrell too. It turned around and Tyrell saw it was armed with a hooked blade and a torch that sparked wildly with red fire. Tyrell gripped his battle axe tightly and prepared to strike.

Two drone bees sped from nowhere and threw their stingers at Tyrell. He parried as quickly as he could with his axe and split the first bee in half. It's limp body careened against the wall. The second bee narrowly missed Tyrell's neck and lodged itself into the wooden wall behind him. The force of the near miss knocked Tyrell off balance and he fell down, dropping his battle axe in the process. He landed hard on his back beside Gabrielle.

The massive troll laughed and swung its hooked sword above its head. It approached quickly. Tyrell looked in vain at his axe across the room. _Too far._ He attempted a fireball but found himself completely spent of psynergy from the fighting outside. Finally the troll's blade came down in a massive arc.

Just before it landed Tyrell saw the tip of a blade emerge from troll's chest while blood shot from the brand new wound. Behind the troll, Vadim held the thin sword's handle. The beast contorted and roared in pain. It began to fall backwards. Tyrell bounded on to his feet and grabbed the troll by both arms. Leaving the sword impaled in the troll's corpse, Vadim dived to the side to avoid the its fall. Finally, Tyrell let go and the monster crashed against the wooden floor in an explosion of splinters and blood.

"Are you alright?" Tyrell asked the boy.

"Yes. Mom told us to hide upstairs. But we saw you were in trouble. Don't be mad mom," Vadim spit out the words wildly. His brother Filip stood slightly behind him armed with a frying pan, which he still head at the ready.

Gabrielle laughed, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Then the boys saw their mother's wound. "Mom!" Filip yelled. They rushed to her side. Filip attempted a wish spell. Tyrell was surprised by its effectiveness. The wound partially closed, and the bleeding slowed substantially.

Filip looked up at Tyrell. "Will she be okay?"

Tyrell nodded. "Yes, but we have to get her to a healer. We have to get out of the city. Can you walk?"

Gabrielle nodded and he helped her to her feet. She limped out of the the house with an arm around Tyrell's shoulder for support. Filip and Vadim followed closely behind with their weapons drawn out. Tyrell would have thought the boys looked amusing with their pots and steak knives had it been less desperate circumstances.

Tyrell took them to the eastern edge of the city. He knew that there was a weak spot in the barricades there from Ivan's lesson the day before. That was where they would make their exit from the city. Going north past the palace was far too risky. Tyrell left the area crawling with monsters.

It was difficult to take Karis' family through the small tunnel in the barricade, especially with Gabrielle in her weakened state. They made do. Karis' younger brothers were stronger than they looked, and her mother was an excellent traveler, having been a trader all her life. Tyrell lead the group a few miles east, directly away from the city and the dangers of the monsters.

When he got to the foot of a small hill, standing tall on the flat floodplains, Tyrell asked the boys to remain with their injured mother. Alone, Tyrell climbed the hill. At its crest he looked west. There he saw smoke rising from the burning barricade of Kalay and the red torches of the monster army. In the north, the direction of the Kalayans escape route, he couldn't see any of the monsters' read torches. _A good sign._

He jogged back down the hill to find Filip, Vadim, and Gabrielle waiting patiently. Vadim sat beside his mother tending to her wound.

"The others are heading north through the escape tunnel. They weren't being followed. I think we should try to meet up with them right away," he announced. Gabrielle nodded and Tyrell put an arm around her shoulder again to help her walk. The four made their way northwest, to meet up with Karis and the refugees. Tyrell forced himself to face forward. He wouldn't look back, and even though he was miles away, it seemed like he could feel the heat of Kalay burning on the back of his neck.


	28. Ruin of the Uniter

_Ruin of the Uniter_

Almost there, almost over. Rief and his companions had been running around Morgal looking for Alex for weeks. The steppe between Belinsk and Talon Peak was vast, and the autumn weather meant the days were still hot but the nights were unforgivingly cold. Every morning Rief arose from the tent and packed their things with Kraden while Lycus hunted for breakfast. Then they trekked by through Morgal looking for wanderers, soldiers, traders, anyone. They asked for word of the blue haired warrior, they got none. They set up camp. Slept. Did it all over again.

The only thing that kept Rief going was the continual knowledge that Alex had a purpose in this land. He had a purpose so important to him that he would even go to his estranged cousin, Rief's mother Mia, for help. The last purpose Alex had was to initiate the Grave Eclipse. Rief shuddered.

"You should eat," Lycus said. The three companions walked a thin trail through the plains while the sun was at its highest point. He reached out a dusty hand holding a burlap bag that smelled like dry fruit. Rief waved him off.

"He's right," Kraden added. Rief looked over to see the old scholar's face covered in sweat and dirt.

"Look at you!" Rief laughed. "Take a drink." Kraden smirked and took a swig from his canteen.

Lycus nudged the bag into Rief's shoulder. His once blonde hair was now the color of the steppe's brown dust. He gave Rief a weak smile. Rief reluctantly accepted. He wanted to conserve as much as possible, but he had to admit he was nearly starving. Lycus gave him a pat on the shoulder and went on ahead of him. For a second Rief got the fluttering feeling of deja vu. It felt like it did when they were children. Maybe I'm getting my friend back after all.

* * *

A few days later Lycus returned earlier than usual. He had encountered a beastmen band on the steppe. They were the nomadic horse riders among the beastman peoples. They been living in the same way they did before Sveta's father united the beastmen. As Rief sat stoking the morning the beastmen tribe left for greener pastures. A massive dust cloud rose around them as the clamor of hundreds of horse riding beastmen rumbled through the plains. A rare site in the vastness of the steppe.

Lycus returned running, his face covered in dust. "They've seen Alex!"

"Where?" Kraden asked excitedly.

"Just north of here. He was heading to Talon Peak," Lycus explained.

Rief was amazed. All the beastmen they had met on the steppe were strangely unwilling to give any information at all. They rode away as quickly as they approached usually. He frowned. "How did they know?"

"Alex told them. He asked to buy a horse but had nothing valuable enough to trade for one," Lycus said.

Kraden looked at Rief. "Talon Peak? What is left for him there?"

Rief thought of the Magma Shards that he and his companions had found in the belly of the great roc atop the mountain. _There were still some left. Could that be what he's after? For what possible purpose?_

"I don't know," Rief said simply.

"The beastmen said he was in a hurry," Lycus interjected.

"Then we should be too," Rief said as he lifted his pack and kicked dirt into the fire, "No time for breakfast. Let's go."

* * *

After another day of of traveling, they finally made it. It was early evening and orange light bathed Saha Town and its wooden barricades. Rief heard a booming caw above him. He craned his neck to see the striking silhouette of a roc heading to Talon Peak.

"What is your business here stranger?" a rumbling voice called from the top of a gate. They were notably closed. Rief saw a spike helmet poking out from the barricades. Through its visor Rief could see two beastman eyes scowling at him. Rief felt his voice caught in his throat. He looked at Lycus helplessly.

"Here to sell goods," the lie came easily to Lycus. From his pack he pulled ten marmot pelts he had collected on the trip. They were a tangled mess of mangy grey and brown furs.

"Sad display," the guard commented dryly, and after a long moment, "Alright. Open the gates."

They creaked open slowly and Rief stepped eagerly inside the city. A few beastmen bustled about the streets, but no humans were to be seen. Even though Saha Town was majority beastmen, the human absence was curious. Rief noted the heavy armour the beastmen guards were wearing and the sheer number of them. "Troubling times", Kraden muttered. The guard who had let them in shot a dark glance at the scholar. In the centre of the small town stood the towering statue of a Beastman, Yurichek the Uniter. Rief gasped. It was vandalized with red paint.

Besides Kaito, Sveta's father who united the beastmen tribes into the nation of Morgal, Yurichek was probably the most famous beastman of all. He had worked hard to garner a peace between humans and beastmen. Rief remembered the history of the man from Sveta. It was Yurichek who urged Kaito to allow humans, to live freely in Morgal, which was an unpopular decision at the time, due to the humans of Bilibin dark history of banishing and exiling beastmen. These were called the Kolima humans, as a way of distancing themselves from the racist Billish humans and Sanan humans.

Yurichek fought through the adversity and founded Saha Town. Man and beastman living together in peace for the first time. When the Sanans took over Morgal, the Kolima humans and beastmen alike fought to protect their home. But when they lost, the Kolima humans weren't enslaved like the beastmen were. They were more like indentured servants to the Sanans. This inequality caused some tension after the Revolution, after Morgal was freed from its chains.

Still, the statue of Yurichek stood strong, as the Kolima humans attempted to right the wrongs of their Sanan cousins, and started to rebuild the old bonds. This history, the hatred for the Billish and the Sanans, the loyalty to the woods and the spirits in them, and the old alliance with the Kolima humans, was extremely important to Morgal. Every conversation, every interaction, had a generation of war and struggle as its context. Because of if, Saha Town was one of the great wonders of the world. Humans and beastmen merely decades after Billish and Sanan atrocities was nothing short of a miracle.

But even miracles have their time limit. The great statue of Yurichek had been defaced. At its base the word _LIAR_ was written.

"What has happened here," Kraden muttered under his breath.

A passing beastman with a long grey beard and wandering eyes swore loudly, "Your craven lot gettin' squirrelly is what." He spat on the ground near Kraden's feet and went about his day. By then the sun had nearly gone down. The city's purple roofs looked nearly orange in the dying light.

Lycus sighed. "Inn?" he asked. Rief nodded and led the way to the town's only tavern. He had been before. With Matt. It was the night before they discovered the massive bog right underneath Kolima. Rief shuddered at the thought of the treacherous cavern, which still lurked mere metres below.

Rief pushed open the inn's doors and they creaked loudly. Two beastmen drinking at the bar frowned as the travelers entered. Rief sat on a bench near a window. Kraden and Lycus sat across from him. The beastmen at the bar continued to shoot scowls in the direction of Rief. _What had happened here_ , Kraden's words from earlier repeated him Rief's head. Kraden gave Rief a worried frown. Lycus had a worried smile on his face.

Nearly a half hour had passed before the bar man visited Rief's table. He was a thin beastman with a small scar next to his mouth. Rief remembered him from the last time he was in Saha Town. He was friendly enough, even traded Tyrell salted ham in exchange for helping with a local thug problem. This time the man wore the same scowl that every other beastmen wore in Saha Town.

"What can I do for you?" he said emotionless.

Rief hesitated, "Dano right? We've met before." He tried a smile.

"I remember," the bar man said in a careful tone. Finally, reluctantly, Dano returned the smile and Rief felt warm relief wash over him. "Your the tank's friend. What can I do for you."

Rief chuckled at that. The tank was what the beastmen called Tyrell after he beat up the thug who threatened the Saha Town inn. "We're seeking a room... and information," Rief said.

"We might have a room something available. On account of your friends service to us last year, I suppose I owe you that much. As for the information," Dano looked around suspiciously, "It depends on what you're looking for."

"We're looking for a blue haired warrior. Taller than myself, looks about thirty," Rief explained. "He may have been accompanied by soldiers in black armour."

"Sounds like quite the crew," Dano nearly laughed and shook his head, "Ain't seen any rainbow haired warriors since the last time your lot showed up."

Rief nodded. The beastmen at the bar were now also eyeing Dano angrily. Kraden looked from the men at the bar and then back to Dano, "What is going on here? Why was Yurichek's statue defaced?"

"Been some conflict between beastman and regular man these days. Ever since the attack. Some of the others strong armed the humans out of Saha Town. Won't do business with them anymore. I suppose they defaced our statue in revenge."

"The attack?" Rief asked.

"Aye. Belinsk."

"Belinsk was attacked?" Rief's voice nearly cracked.

Dano's eyes widened, "You haven't heard?". Rief shook his head and the bar man continued, "It was the Sanans. The Emperor is dead. The warlord Wo attacked the capital at night. They came from the fog of the bay. Belinsk didn't know what was happening until it was too late." Dano's eyes shot down to his feet.

Rief's mind ran. Everything made sense. The lack of beastmen out and about on the step. They were at war, or hiding. The beastmen he did encounter on the steppe were strangely hush and suspicious to Rief. They thought he could be a spy. With Sana attacking again, the old racial strife had begun anew.

Kraden looked over at him with wide eyes, "Sveta!" Rief's heart sank.

Dano looked back up, "The Queen is in captivity. Some say sent to the glacier."

"Khiren? Why?" Rief asked.

"Damned if I know," Dano answered.

Dano showed them to their room. It was very same one Rief had stayed in the last time he was in Saha Town. The inn was empty, so they had the entire seven bed room to themselves. Kraden and Lycus started to unpack their things. Rief through his packs on one of the unoccupied beds. He sad on his bed next to an unlit hearth and buried his face in his palms. _Sveta. In danger again._

"What should we do?" Lycus asked. When no one responded for a while he continued, "Queen Sveta... she's your friend, right?"

Rief nodded. He thought for a long moment and then spoke slowly, "Sveta is a powerful warrior. Much more so than any of us. I have to believe she can handle herself. We're too close to give up now. We _must_ find out what Alex is up to."

"We can send a raven," Kraden offered helpfully, "Surely one of our friends is available."

Rief nodded, "Yes of course. We can send one to Matt at the Lookout Cabin, and Amiti at Ayuthay. They're the closest."

Kraden nodded and stood up, "I'll write the notes now." He rummaged wildly through his pack before finding paper and quill. He scribbled something on the notes and then scurried out of the room to find ravens.

Lycus stretched out and his wooden bed creaked under his weight. He ran his hands through his sandy blonde hair and a cloud of dust emerged. Rief would have laughed if his thoughts weren't completely consumed by Sveta held captive, and his mother's cousin Alex potentially heading up to Talon Peak at that exact moment.

Lycus seemed to sense Rief's worrying, "We'll get him. It'll all be worth it Rief."

"I hope so."

* * *

The next morning they awoke early and packed their things and headed out to the main area of the Inn. "I'm sorry you haven't had the warmest welcome here. But the last time you were here, you took away the curse that plagued Kolima. I trust you," Dano said. He refused to take more than three gold pieces for the room and meals. He provided them with traveling food to make it up the mountain. Rief thanked the innkeeper twice and left.

They headed to the north part of town where the gate to Kolima was. With every step he took further away from Sveta, he felt the guilt build up, he felt his resolve weaken. He wanted to run away from this hopeless chase, to run to Sveta's aid. Kraden had found two ravens the night before and sent them to Matt and Amiti, but it barely made feel Rief better.

"This is the right thing. This is what Matt would do," Kraden offered comforting words to Rief. He tried to respond but felt the words caught in his throat again.

Yet again, the beastman shot them dirty glances as they walked towards the gate to Kolima. They needed to get into the forest city, for that was where the winding road up the mountain began. Finally they made it, and the gate was of course locked with thick chains. The humans and beastmen of Kolima and Saha Town had once been the greatest of allies. Rief sighed. At least he knew another way into Kolima.

They headed to Saha's well and waited until no beastmen were around, then descended to the tunnels underneath the city. It was a short walk through the damp cobblestone tunnel until they made it to the next ladder. They climbed up, and as simple as that, they were in Kolima Village.

Lycus laughed, "Amazing!" Rief smiled.

What followed was a long day of hiking. Once they were through Kolima Forest, gryphons and dirges plagued the journey up the mountain. Rief and Lycus were easily able to fend them off. Rief was continuously impressed by his trapper friends fighting ability. Although he was no adept, he was capable with the short hunting sword he wore on his hip at all times. As always, Kraden was no help, and constantly apologized for it. Rief couldn't help but laugh at the old scholar.

The whole way up Rief looked for clues. For signs that Alex and the Tuaparang had taken this same hike. He occasionally found footprints, but nothing he could identify. Having Lycus with them yet again proved invaluable. He was able to use his hunter's intuition to track their enemy all the way up the mountain.

"It looks like they were here only last night," the trapper said as he pressed his gloved fingers lightly against a boot imprint. The air was starting to get frigid, and Rief pulled out an extra cloak from his pack. They were near the top.

He looked out at the forest below. Despite the context of their mission, Rief couldn't help but be in awe of the old woods. Somewhere deep in their foliage ancient Tret and Laurel stood mightily. Beyond the woods was the great steppe, and the five massive rocks that dotted them. Each represented a different Great Beast, the gods who watched over this land, in ancient beastman lore.

Lycus put a hand on Rief's soldier. "We're nearly there. Let's go."

Rief nodded and they headed up one last cliff face. The hike was hard on Kraden, and he nearly slipped as they scaled the vertical wall. Intense wind threatened to blow them off the peak. Rief was the first up. He peeked his head over to the top of the mountain. There still lay the stone carcass of the great Mountain Roc, the one that Rief himself had helped to slay. Behind it a few stone pillars and platforms stood. No grass grew this high up. Rief even saw some autumn snow resting on top of the Mountain Roc's body.

Then suddenly, voices. Rief quickly ducked his head under the rock to remain hidden. He looked below him, where Lycus and Kraden were clinging to the rock face and motioned for them to stay quiet.

"Do you have it?" one of the voices at the peak of the mountain said through the wind.

"Yes. Time to go. Now," the a second, sinister voice said. Rief knew the voice. He risked peeking above the rock. There standing in the Mountain Roc's gaping mouth was the blue haired warrior. He was tightly clutching a glowing magma shard. _Alex._


	29. The City of Secrets

_City of Secrets_

The high morning sun beat down on Lalivero's white sand streets. Sheba wiped the sweat from her brow. She took off her leather shoes. The summer sand nearly burned her feet but she hurried to the water. The water was warm. _Everything's warm in a Suhallan summer._ Sheba had grown up playing in the cities streets during the summer. But she wasn't as used to it as her family. Sheba's skin was fairer. She was foreign. Growing up it became easy to forget that, as all the Laliverans accepted her unconditionally. However every time she returned the place felt less like home.

It had been six years since the Golden Sun Event and Sheba had spent each of those years, the years of her youth, searching for her true home. She believed what she searched for was Anemos. The city of the sky. Faran, her adopted father, had found her after she fell from the sky after all. Sheba was a Jupiter adept, just like the legendary Anemos. Ivan and his sister Hama had agreed that Sheba was probably Anemos. Their family traced their roots back to the ancient civilization. They helped Sheba search for signs of Anemos presence in Weyard.

Now Sheba waited in the great river that flowed through Lalivero for the arrival of Ivan and Hama. They had news to bring her. Sheba had received a white raven bearing a letter from Hama. It had said they potentially spotted an Anemos airship in the west. In Hesperia. Far from home, but Sheba would go to the ends of the earth to find the truth about her origin. Looking to the east she spotted Piers' ship. The ship that Sheba had spent countless days on sailing the Eastern and the Western seas. It cruised effortlessly on the still water with its wings hugging its light-colored wooden hull. The sight of it surprised Sheba. She had expected Ivan and Hama to arrive on one of Ivan's Kalayan ships. _They must have hitched a ride with Piers._

The ship docked at the bank of the river. Sheba stepped out of the river and put her shoes back on. Piers was first on the deck. He wore his typical Lemurian armour and his azure hair was longer than before. He gave a smile and bounded down to the sand ground. Behind him was Ivan and his sister Hama. They greeted and hugged Sheba enthusiastically. Ivan had a thin sword strapped to his waste in place of his usual staff. His purple eyes twinkled. A few of Piers Lemurian crew followed them and greeted Sheba amicably.

Finally the last figure appeared on the deck. A tall man in drab clothes with long dark hair tied behind his head. _Felix._ Sheba hadn't seen Felix in two years. His skin was smooth but he looked older, more worn. Unlike Ivan he was unarmed and walked slowly down to the bank of the river.

"Felix...", Sheba said. She hugged him tightly. "It's been so long."

Felix broke off the hug. "It has."

Ivan approached Sheba. "Where can we talk?"

"My father's house." Sheba motioned towards Faran's tall sandstone home. Ivan, Hama, Piers, and Felix followed Sheba down the road towards the house. The group exchanged small talk on the way. Piers talked of sea dragons and waterfalls in the middle of the ocean. Ivan spoke of the state of Kalay and the Silk Road. The town was richer and larger than ever.

At length they arrived at Sheba's father's house. He and the rest of the family were away for the day. Sheba offered seats around the kitchen table and brewed desert tea, the Suhallan name for a strong brew of a black-green tea leaf that only grew in the warm region near the Suhalla Gate.

Sheba couldn't wait any longer so she turned to Ivan. "You found an airship?"

"We found them Sheba. We found the Anemos," he beamed.

Sheba felt her heart jump into her throa. "You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive," Hama interjected.

Ivan placed a piece of parchment on the table. Ancient characters were written with a deep green ink. "Do you recognize these?" Ivan said.

Sheba scanned them for a moment, before saying "Yes. This is the same style as the ones we found in Anemos Sanctum. Underneath Contigo."

"It's the same language," Ivan said. "Kraden has written down many of the markings we found on our journey. He confirmed that its Anemos writing. Hama found a ship with great wings, like Piers' ship, in Hesperia. It was docked on a landing in the mountains. She wrote down the markings she saw on its hull. It was gone within the week."

Sheba could barely believe it. _They're here. On Weyard. I have to find them._

The group talked a while longer and decided they would return to Hesperia to find the ship. Ivan and Hama would go with Sheba. That night she couldn't sleep. She got out of her head to take a walk. At the doorway of her father's house she put on a heavy cloak. The Suhallan nights were as cold as the days were hot. Sheba always loved the cold though. She felt that it was a welcome change from the sometimes unbearable heat.

She paced to the river. The city was empty. The Laliverans tended to stay in at night. They didn't enjoy the cold as much as Sheba did and their homes were built to retain the heat of the day throughout the night. Sheba didn't mind the solitude. However she found a man was sitting at the river with his head bowed. It was Felix. Even in the dark Sheba could feel Felix's energy.

She thought about turning back. _We've ignored our problems for too long._ Wordlessly she sat next to him. They sat in silence. After a while Felix said, "It's a cool night."

Sheba looked up at his eyes. She spoke without thinking and surprised herself, "Why did you leave?"

Felix's face became overcast and Sheba regretted it instantly. "I left? Sheba, the only thing you wanted was to find _Anemos_."

Sheba frowned. Felix remained silent. Sheba spoke, "I wasn't the only one who was preoccupied. What are you _looking_ for?" Again Felix didn't speak. "Felix?"

He shook his head. Sheba felt a pang of anger or regret shoot through her. Sheba was supposed to be the calm one. She didn't know how to deal with this. _This is Jenna's domain._ Sheba stood up quickly and walked away. That was the last time she saw Felix.

Matthew gaped as he stared at Anemos. Sheba smiled. She remembered the first time she arrived at the city. A magnificent site. As they approached Sheba began to make out all the smaller islands that were connected to the main island by shimmering violet bridges. Massive vines and green moss covered the underside of the island. Caves and tunnels wound through the interior the island opening at the surface of the island, the sides, and the bottom. Airships transported people and goods from every corner of the city.

The _Canary_ hovered towards the cities main port. Windport was defined by tens of dark wooden landing pads each with four poles at each corner. Ships docked by landing on the slab and tying sturdy ropes from the ship to each of the four poles. The _Canary_ floated down towards the landing pad closest to the city's main street, the road that lead from Windport up the hill towards the Burgandy Sector.

Anemos airmen signaled the _Canary_ safely down and threw up the ropes to the ships deck for the ship's crew to tie to the hull. The crew threw down a wooden stairway to the surface of the island. From behind Sheba Rego's dull voice rang, "Time to go."

Captain Ezio eyed his soldier. "Yes _commander,_ " he quipped. Rego didn't smile. Ezio turned to Sheba and Matthew. "Ready to go?" They nodded.

Ezio and Sheba lead Matthew down the steps. Rego and a group of soldiers surrounded Matthew in a tight box. "Loosen up Rego. Let him breathe," Sheba said.

Rego wasted no time to retort, "I don't take orders from you." Sheba never appreciated the bearded soldier's attitude. _He doesn't have a drop of Burgandy blood and yet he's their man through and through._ Sheba shuddered at his lack of spine.

Ezio curtly said, "Do it." Reluctantly Rego and the others gave Matthew a bit of space.

Sheba looked at Matthew. He was struggling to continue. Sheba realized he probably hadn't eaten anything since his crash. "Rego have you fed him?"

Rego continued marching. Ezio stopped in front of him and Rego walked into his back. "Why are we stopping?" Rego demanded.

Ezio didn't answer him. He lead the group east of the main road. "We're going to the market to get the boy fed."

"Captain, you have _orders_ to take him to the Dome immediately," Rego said with venom.

Ezio looked down at his feet. He glanced at Sheba guiltily. "Very well. Let's go." He lead the group back on the main road. If Sheba didn't know any better she might had seen a smile on the lips of Rego. She sighed.

Sheba and the others arrived at the Dome. The building was a monolithic stone keep of bright violets and pale browns. It was perhaps the oldest building in Anemos. It was the home to the cities ruling body, the Burgandy Council. The council was made up of the heads, called Capos, of the great Burgandy families. Shebe reflected that the system of governance was more outdated than anything in Weyard save Lemuria. _The two ancient cities that cut themselves off from the world. Lemuria has a lot in common with Anemos._

They climbed the staircase that lead to the Dome's main chamber. At the top was the keep's gate which had the legends and symbols of Anemos carved around it in spectacularly coloured fashion. At the top of the gates were the words of Anemos written in ancient script, _From Truth Comes Freedom._

A lanky woman with long white hair, smooth wrinkles, and florid violet robes of rare silk met them at the gate. Behind her stood four fully armed Anemos soldiers with the traditional lavender uniform. They were each armed with long spears that reached well above their heads. Violet and green eyes could be seen faintly from the opening in their ornament helmets.

Ezio took a knee and said, "It is an honour Capo Callen." Rego and his soldiers followed suit. Rego forced Matthew down to his knee as well. Sheba gave Rego a cold stare and then looked back up at the Capo. Callen was the most influential member of the Burgancy Council. She had no love for Sheba, and the feeling was mutual. The Capo gave Sheba an icy smile but did not insist that Sheba kneel.

"Rise," the Capo's word was Ezio and the soldiers command. "Rego, take the prisoner to the cells immediately."

"Callen!" Sheba interjected.

The Capo's icy smile disappeared, "You overstep. Come with me to my chamber. We have much to discuss." Callen's guards tightened their hands on their spears. Rego, the soldiers, and Matthew were already gone. Sheba looked at Ezio who couldn't meet her gaze.

Reluctantly Sheba followed Callen towards her room. Each of the Capo's had a chamber within the walls of the Dome. Callen's was decorated with paintings of ancient wars. When inside the Capo commanded her guards to close the doorway. Sheba spoke first, "Callen, Matthew is not a threat. Release him."

Callen shook her head. "Impossible. He was in Sol Sanctum. Rego reported as much. We know the Tuaparang were delving into those ruins," she said.

"The Tuaparang were trying to capture him. He's not one of them," Sheba said.

"We can't be sure."

Sheba's hands were shaking. "This is ridiculous. If he hadn't crashed on the _Canary_ we would have let him go."

Callen smiled again. "But he did crash. We can't just let a potential agent of the enemy walk free. You understand."

"No. I do not. _Capo._ " Sheba stormed out of the room.

Ezio exited the room to follow her. "Sheba, wait!"

Sheba didn't turn back. _He's not my friend after all. No one in this entire gods forsaken island can be trusted. The City of Secrets._

* * *

Sheba spent the night barely sleeping in her humble Anemos home. It had been given to her when she moved to the city. As a leader of those opposed to the Burgandies and as a major explorer Sheba quickly became an important person in Anemos. She was offered larger more expensive homes in the city's Burgandy Sector. She refused, preferring to be close to the people of Anemos she actually sympathized with. Those outside the elitist families.

The next morning she spent at the market buying food to bring to Matthew. _The poor boy is probably half starved._ Anemos market was a wonderful sight at its peak. Hundreds of tents sprung up in the massive city square selling everything from beets to dolls to weapons of eloquent steel. In recent years vendors sold goods acquired from Weyard on exploratory missions at premium prices.

She traded a few cold coins for a loaf of olive bread and felt a tug on her arm. A small boy with bright green eyes stood at her waist. "Come on!" he said. The boy ran off. Sheba couldn't help but follow. The boy lead her through Anemos windy streets. They descended downhill towards a region of the city Sheba seldom went, the Moon Sector.

The Moon Sector was abandoned after alchemy was sealed eons go. According to legend it was where those loyal to the ancient Moon King lived. A dark lord whose evil empire had controlled Anemos. Above Sheba stood the dark nameless tower built in those days. Despite being one of the city's most recognizable features and tallest building it was rarely talked about, and even more rarely visited. The Dark Tower. Sheba felt a cold shiver down her spine. _This place is cursed. Why is he leading me here?_

At the stone gate of a long abandoned graveyard, the boy met a woman with thick cloak that shrouded her face. She gave the boy a loaf of a bread and a small wooden soldier. He ran off past Sheba from the direction they came from. As Sheba approached, the woman took off her shroud. She had blonde hair in a messy bun and thin wrinkles of middle age. She smiled kindly at Sheba and spoke in a whisper, "Thank you for coming Sheba."

"You know me?"

The woman's eyes twinkled an emerald that was faded by age. "Of course. You're my niece."


	30. Mountain Air

**_Mountain Air_**

By midday, blisters opened on the inside of Amiti's fingers and his palm. He and his army hastily dug a shallow grave for their fallen companions. As was tradition, they marked each grave with stones piled in the Ayuthayan symbol for peace. This was even a consistent ritual in the old days, when Ayuthay was still hidden deep in the Lamakan Desert, and stones were hard to come by. Amiti's Uncle Paithos often told him stories of the desert days. He already missed the older man. Now especially, he missed his wisdom.

 _Would Paithos have gone to war?_ Looking at the faces of the fallen and lowering them into their graves, Amiti couldn't help but be reminded that it was his decision to go to war. He reminded himself who he did it for. His companion Sveta, and her entire country. A country that had been beleaguered with war and slavery for decades. _But what about my own people?_ The familiar questioning voice asked in his mind.

The blisters stung with each strike of his spade into the earth. _At least the earth is soft,_ he thought. The activation of the Alchemy Well underneath Ayuthay had seen to that. The entire region was incredibly fertile. Shoots of weeds and small saplings had already begun to show themselves through the dirt, even far north from Ayuthay. _Closer to Pasaaj than Ayuthay,_ Amiti noted.

The day went on that way for some time. Amiti and the others quickly dug graves, lowered the bodies, and marked them. All told there weren't many casualties of the skirmish the night before, or as the soldiers had begun calling it, the Battle of Mud Valley. It seemed the beasts were merely targeting the horses. The goal was to slow the army down. Twenty-one graves were marked. A handful more were injured badly enough that they had to return to Ayuthay. The war was over for them.

Amiti felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Eoleo's kind smile. His face was dusty from grave digging, and some dry blood from the battle remained caked on his arms. "I think they're waiting for you to say something."

Amiti turned around to see his army idle. Those who helped dig graves held their spades in front of them. Around them was the sparse vegetation the Alchemy Well provided. Bellator the sword master stood near Amiti and gave him a short nod. Nora the scout stood next to him with her hand around the hilt of her sheathed sword. Baghi and Bogho were a few yards back.

And they all waited expectantly. Amiti's heart jumped into his throat. He had no words. What could he tell them to make this loss any more bearable? Sure they came voluntarily, but it was he, their King who asked them to follow him to war. And now they've lost twenty-one of their friends. Warriors who had lived their entire lives in Ayuthay. Men and women who already fought off an invasion, when King Wo and the Kaocho army attacked. And now they lay dead for the sake of strange city in a far off land. Amiti winced.

"The men and women who lay here were proud warriors. They went to war, voluntarily, to provide aid to people who desperately needed them. People they have never met. These warriors died for their belief in what's right. They were our countrymen, and they were our friends." Amiti felt his eyes sting.

He said the rite of passage into the afterlife. One of the rites that made up the _Old Words_ as they were called, which were the rites and poems passed down orally in Ayuthay. They marked every birth, wedding, coronation, and funeral in Ayuthay for many generations. Amiti wondered aimlessly just how many that might have been.

* * *

After the battle and the loss of the horses, the road had become much slower, and far more sullen. The troops walked for nine hours a day, and then made hasty camps. After a quick dinner they slept the second their heads rested. In a flash, it all repeated itself. But they were making good time. Which was essential, after the loss of the horses. They had to get to Belinsk as fast as possible. With the Sanans cutting off communication by shooting down ravens on the glacier, there was simply no telling what was going on in the beastmen capital city.

Amiti marched near the head of the army, with Eoleo, Baghi, Bogho, Bellator, and the rest of his advisers and generals. Ahead of him, through a thin mist, he could see the mountain city. It glowed green and yellow through the twilight. Amiti could almost make out the familiar metallic hue of zol, the floating green ore. _Passaj._

Amiti turned to Baghi. _Surely even grump Baghi is happy to be home,_ he thought. And sure enough, a rare smile crept unto the mountain man's face before being ousted by the familiar frown. "We made it."

"That's your city? That giant lantern?" Eoleo put in.

Baghi grunted.

"I never expected a man of your stature to come from such a fair city," Eoleo said with a sly sideways smile. The one he seemed to like to use while tormenting the grumpy Passajan.

"What's that supposed to mean? You can't even see the city from here," Baghi said.

Eoleo just laughed. To Amiti's surprise Baghi chuckled a little as well. _Perhaps going home really has lifted his spirits._

"It didn't always used to so... bright," Amiti said. "That changed when we activated the forge underneath the city."

Eoleo nodded. "Aye."

"And that's how you made it through to the glacier. The cloud passage. Will be able to use it again?" Bellator, who had been listening in, asked.

Baghi nodded. "It was inactive for a while. The Grave Eclipse seemed to mess with it. But it's back up now. With an adept's help, I'm sure we can cross."

"We can," Amiti confirmed.

The group trudged on for sometime, the lights in the distance getting ever brighter, the terrain getting ever steeper, and ever rockier. Amiti bantered with his friends, Eoleo continued to tease grumpy Baghi. On occasion, Bellator and some of the other advisers pestered Amiti about plans, what they would do on the glacier. Amiti tried to answer as best he could, he tried to absorb all their advise, but it was often contradictory. The truth was he had no way of knowing what exactly they would do. He had no idea what kinds of Sanan army, if any, was stationed on the glacier. He knew there was no point fretting, but that didn't stop his anxiety.

When an arm grasped his shoulder, he suddenly realized he had quickened the pace, and that his army and advisers followed suit. Amiti turned to see Bogho's kind face. Amiti slowed down and smiled. The old man breathed in deeply. "Harvest festival," he said. The wrinkles around his mouth scrunched with a warm smile. He breathed in deeply. The old man's satisfaction was contagious. Amiti felt a little bit of the stress leak from his body.

Amiti remembered Passaj's legendary Harvest Festival. Every year he could remember, his uncle had taken him to partake in the event. Every year in late autumn, the small hard potatoes that grew way up in the mountains had a late harvest, and the Passajans would celebrate with food and music.

"Already?" Amiti asked.

Bogho nodded. "I can smell the gabro from here."

Baghi grunted, "You smell it? From all the way down here? Come on."

Amiti craned his neck upwards. Passaj was practically on top of them now. A hundred yards in front of Amiti was the massive stone walls of the great Khiren Mountains. There were a series of stone steps, climbing up and up the mountain, until they ended at a large, dark entry way into the mountain. _The door to the Zol Elevator,_ Amiti thought, _We're here._

"Gabro? What's Gabro?" Eoleo asked. Baghi laughed.

But he was interrupted by a voice shouting from atop the steps, at the door to the elevator. A man with the fur cap common to Passajans stood waving. He shouted, "Welcome King Amiti of Ayuthay! Welcome Ayuthayans!"

He sprinted down the steps. He was alone. Finally he made it to Amiti and the others at the head of the Ayuthayan army. Amiti motioned for his small army to cease the halt. They spoke among themselves while the Passajan messenger bowed low in front of Amiti. He took off his hat to reveal a plump face and stringy bowl.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed again. "You've come at exactly the right time. Please be our guests for the Harvest Festival. Tomorrow there will be music and dance and feasting!"

Amiti almost laughed at the man's absurd excitedness. "You honour us."

The man bowed low again and offered Amiti a package of something wrapped tightly in wax paper. "A gift."

"Thank you," Amiti returned the bow. The messenger gave a confused look. Upon closer inspection it was a group of many things, each wrapped in wax paper, each around the size of a palm. Baghi quickly grabbed the one on the top and unwrapped it wildly, revealing a fried potato. Before fried, it was pressed flat, to the width of an inch. Its shell was a crispy brown and glistened with oil. The inside was warm and soft, like mashed potatoes.

"This is a gabro," Baghi said to Eoleo, and flecks of hot oily potato flew from his mouth as he said it.

"I _told_ you I smelled it," Bogho said victoriously. Baghi scowled.

* * *

Amiti sat silently by himself watching the massive fire at the centre of town. Usually, in the old days of the Harvest Festival, all other lights in town went out. Everyone in the entire town would gather around the only light to eat, drink, and sing. This was the first festival since Amiti and his friend's activated the forge underneath the city, returning it to its former glory. The only catch was that the lights could never go out, and they competed with the bonfire at the centre of the city for attention.

It didn't seem that anyone minded the new arrangement. All around him his army and the people of Passaj celebrated. Acrobats used floating zol from the mountain to perform extreme stunts and balancing acts. Everyone else watched, sang, and drank far too much ale. Eoleo was no exception. He stood with a cup of ale in one arm, and the other wrapped around Baghi's shoulder, whose eyes were glossy. Baghi's hat was lost in the scuffle of the festival, and his hair shot wildly in every direction. A broad grin covered his face. Amiti smirked at the site.

Someone sat on the bench next to him. Amiti turned to see Nora the scout, the potter's daughter who he remembered playing with as a child. She smiled at him. The light of the bonfire made her cheeks look rosier than usual, and her brown hair was disheveled. She handed Amiti a pint of ale.

"Do you remember me?" Amiti asked.

Nora laughed, "What? Did you forgot you're the king?"

Amiti couldn't help but laugh too. "I meant..." he trailed off.

"You mean from when we were kids?" Nora said softly. Amiti nodded. "I do."

There was a brief pause, before Amiti spoke, "We used to swim in the pool when we weren't supposed to. With Jan and Kyrie."

Nora smiled, "Before old man stone face caught us."

 _Old man stone face,_ the name brought back so many memories. That was what they used to call Bellator. Now Amiti was Belletor's _king._ Old man stone face was following Amiti to _war._ Amiti looked around at his soldiers. They were all following him to war. He sighed.

Nora looked inquisitively at Amiti. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Do you miss home?" Amiti asked.

"Yes." There was another pause, as both Ayuthayans stared into the bonfire. "But this is right. Where we're going I mean. What we're trying to do. We believe it's right."

Amiti smiled at her, and the two spent the rest of the festival together drinking with Eoleo and Baghi. For the evening, Amiti let his worries melt.

* * *

The Harvest Festival lasted a day, and then they were off. The entire army. Baghi and Bogho convinced many brave Passajan warriors to join the cause. Passaj had been Ayuthay's staunchest ally for as long as Amiti could remember, and this struggle against Sana it would be no different. Amiti was glad for their experience. It would be invaluable to have mountain people with them for the hike across the glacier. Even the excited messenger from the day before offered his sword to Amiti's army.

Crossing the Cloud Passage proved to be difficult, but not impossible. Amiti was lucky to have Eoleo help him with the puzzles of the passage. Everyone besides Amiti was experiencing it for the first time. Even Eoleo, who hadn't joined the party until after the Grave Eclipse had already begun. The army slowed frequently to take in the majestic views. Most struggled at first to trust the clouds to carry their weight, but gradually the pace quickened, until finally they made it to the glacier.

The first night was difficult for the army. They could barely set up their tents in the snow, and could barely sleep as the air chilled them to the bone. The Passajans were used to cold winters, but for men and women who had grown up in warm, humid Ayuthay, the experience was completely foreign. Amiti was reminded of his first night on the glacier with his companions. Tyrell had laughed at him as he tried desperately to warm his hands by the measly fire they forged. Amiti smiled at the memory.

In the first morning on the glacier Amiti was woken by a horn. It wasn't the familiar blast of the Ayuthayan war horns that they had been using for communication. Amiti was sure it wasn't even a Passajan hunting horn. _Who's here?_ He bounded out of his wrappings and stood up in his overlarge tent, the advisers insisted the king have the largest and most ornate tent.

Amiti quickly replaced his sleeping flannel with his turquoise robes and gold coloured armour. He strapped his blade to his waist, and headed out the door of his tent without his crown. He hated wearing it anyways. Amiti strode quickly through the snow towards the source of the horn. On the way he was joined by Bellator, Eoleo, and Baghi. The morning sun was barely visible beyond the mountains to the east.

Bellator cleared his throat and let out a flurry of information. "Our scouts spotted four horsemen approaching from the north. They're moving slowly. Down one of the Sanan hunting paths."

When the four got to the edge of camp they waited. Amiti could see the four horsemen approaching. The closer they got, the more obviously Sanan they looked. Amiti tried to calm his nerves.

"They're definitely Sanan," Eoleo scowled.

"How can you tell?" Baghi asked.

"The silver army. Burgandy robes."

Baghi made one of his frowns that meant he was impressed, instead of the usual grumpy frown. He put a hand on the handle of his axe.

Amiti touched Baghi's arm lightly, "They don't mean to fight. They announced their presence with a horn. They're messengers."

"What if it's a distraction?" Baghi objected.

Amiti ignored him. Finally the Sanans were in front of him. And Sanan they were indeed. The imperial insignia was embedded onto each of the four's chest plates. They all looked far more like warriors than messengers. Each has a one handed sword and a slender bow at their back.

The leader opened his visor to reveal dark Sanan eyes. "In the name of Emperor Wo of Sana, Koacho, and Morgal, we _demand_ you vacate the glacier."

Amiti lead it stand for a while. He could feel Baghi and Eoleo desperate to retort, but they would wait for the King. "Wo is not my Emperor," Amiti said finally.

The Sanan gave a cruel smile and snorted through his nose. Some snot dripped onto his mouth as he did so. From his back, he grabbed a large pack and threw it to the ground in front of Amiti, nearly striking Amiti's legs. Eoleo twitched but contained himself.

The pack busted open as it struck the ground. Spread out in the snow was dark purple armour. A helmet, knuckles, gauntlets, goggles, and a cloak. _The Umbra Gear. How did they get it?_ Amiti's heart sank.

The Sanan warrior in front of him smiled again, "Queen Sveta's armour. We have her captive. Turn back _now_ or she hangs."

This time it was Amiti who twitched. It took everything in his power not to jump the Sanan right then and there. Not to send a plume of ice right into the man's chest. _Not yet._


	31. Blinded

_Blinded_

Autumn had come. The ancient forest floor was covered in dead leaves and decaying logs. A light layer of mist laid on top. Yet Sveta couldn't feel anything against the bottom of her feet as she walked. It felt as though she was treading over air.

She looked around for her mother and father. She looked for her brother. But she was alone. The last time she had been to the holy forest they were with her. Before the dark times, before the occupation. They went there to visit the great Waelda. The spirits of the forests who guided her father, who guided Morgal itself.

Tret and Laurel. She looked for them now, but she felt her legs grow heavy. Her steps slowed to almost a crawl. The mist on the forest floor raised. She heard Tret's voice. She could hear him calling to her. She struggled to hear his words. Struggled harder against her unwilling legs. She wanted to scream.

* * *

Suddenly Sveta snapped awake. She struggled for a moment to get a grasp on where she was. Slowly she remembered. Belinsk had been taken by the Sanans. Her people were without a home.

She couldn't see through the thick wool blindfold the Sanans had placed over her eyes. It's tight knot made her head pulsate in pain. After her capture at Belinsk, she was blindfolded and placed in a carriage. Day in and day out they would ride away from the city. She was fed in the morning, and in the evening. Simple rice and whatever cured meats the Sanans had brought with them for their war. Around her the Sanan army, or some part of it, rode horses stolen from the Belinsk stables. It seemed unending to her. She hadn't seen her loyal guard Khurt since the attack.

Since she was blindfolded, she relied on her ears for information. Every day she heard Sanans conversing in their thick accent as they rode further and further away from Belinsk. They spoke of weather, of the bloody battle at Belinsk, and of home. They spoke of their homes and their families. Sveta heard of Unan's assassination at the hands of a dark figure in the night. She heard them talk about Wo's rise to power.

Try as she might, Sveta could never get a hint of where they were taking her. All she knew, from tidbits of conversation, was that they were headed away from Belinsk. That Ban-Jei, the terrible general who had sacked her city in the dead of night, remained there. Their group was lead by Ryu Kou. _My friend,_ Sveta thought dryly as she remembered saving him and his sister at the abandoned ship deep in the frigid north. _He thinks he's doing right by his people,_ Sveta thought.

Although she couldn't hear where they were going, she heard _why_ they went to war with Morgal. The Sanan soldiers spoke of beastman's corpse that Wo laid out in front of Ryu Kou. _The body of the assassin,_ they said. _Gesar,_ Sveta thought. The messenger she had sent to Tonfon. He must have been kidnapped by Wo. And used as a scapegoat for the assassination. _So who really killed Unan? Surely someone Wo hired. But who could accomplish such a feet?_

The horse that carried Sveta's carriage stopped abruptly and whined loudly. "Down!" she heard a Sanan soldier shout. The horse only neighed louder. Sveta could feel the carriage jerk as the horse fought against its restraints. _A true Morgal beast,_ she thought. The Morgalese horses were a special breed: grey hanners. Before the rise of the beastmen, grey hanners roamed free and wild along the Morgal Steppe. No one else in Weyard could rear them, but the beastmen, being part animal themselves, had a special connection with their steeds. They were strong and faster than any other breed in the world.

Sveta smiled as the beast fought against the Sanan. Although the beastmen had domesticated the horses, the Sanans had a hard time keeping them from returning to their wild roots. They constantly fought against their new owners, making the journey long and perilous.

"What are you smiling at, _Queen?"_ the Sanan sitting next to her in the carriage asked cruelly. Her jabbed her ribs with the butt end of his spear.

Her head pounded in pain again. And in her mind, in her heart, was anger. Anger at the Sanan next to her. Anger at the the evil Wo for sacking her beloved city and assassinating Unan. Anger at Ryu Kou for betraying her, for killing her people. She didn't answer the sarcastic question of the Sanan. She didn't wince at his attack. Underneath her blindfold, she closed her eyes. Her time would come.

* * *

Their ride went on for another week as the grey hanners continued to make life difficult for the Sanans. She never spoke to Ryu Kou, despite demanding it of her captors every morning. She never saw her friend Khurt. She began to rely on her sense of smell for information on where they were going.

She knew Morgal better than they. She knew the smells of every different region, the sound of every different animal call, the heaviness and moisture in the air itself, even the feeling and sound of the earth as the horses road over it. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out where they were going. _South. Towards the Khiren Glacier._

The massive glacier nestled in the mountains that overlooked Morgal. Sveta had heard of the glacier, but had never been until the the days just before the Grave Eclipse. That's where she initially met Matthew. She remembered seeing them in Te Rya, and she remembered wondering what the non-Sanans were doing traversing the treacherous ice. Only the Te Rya villagers, Sanans, could travel across the glacier. They even lived on it. Sveta worried that she wouldn't be able to make an escape in that vile land, if that was indeed where they were going.

Instead she looked for opportunities with each passing day. But none came. Her hands were bound tightly as all times, even while she slept. They only came off when she was allowed to eat her morning and nightly meals. At those times her blindfold was taken off, but she wasn't allowed to leave the inside of the carriage. Three guards armed to the teeth watched her eat. Even with psynergy, there was no hope of escape. She bided her time.

* * *

As the days went on, and they seemed endless to Sveta, the temperature plummeted. Winter was fast approaching, but not quickly enough to account for the vast descent in temperature. Sveta realized they must be reaching the glacier. The air got damp and Sveta felt they were traveling through the Teppe Ruins, which cut through the mountains and into the glacier. The same ruins Sveta lead Matthew through. Sveta wondered where her friends were. Did they know what was happening? Were they coming?

The day they left the ruins, Sveta woke up with her back aching from sleeping on the floor of the hard wooden carriage. Her head pounded, as usual, and her stomach pained in hunger. Her bones were chilled from the frigid glacier air. She heard the Sanan soldiers fire crackling throughout the camp they had made for the night.

The carriage door creaked open and three guards stepped in, as they did every morning. One of them walked to where Sveta was lying on the carriage floor and spastically pulled the blindfold from her head. Her eyes adjusted to the dim morning. Light poured into the chariot from thin cracks in the wood. She could make out white, the whiteness of snow, from the cracks. _So I was right. The glacier,_ she thought.

Gradually her eyes made out the faces of the guards. The tall woman with the messy hair, same as always, offered Sveta her breakfast. The shorter man, with the red collar, looked at her with her with his beady hateful eyes. His spear was pointed at her. Without looking at her third captor Sveta began to eat the rice offered to her by the guards. She was intensely hungry, but she refused to let it show. She ate slowly, not making eye contact with the Sanans.

"How are you doing?" the third guard said suddenly. He broke the silence, broke the sanctity of Sveta's morning, he broke the only peace she had in her captivity. Sveta looked up at him. Her food nearly fell out of her mouth, it was Ryu Kou. Finally he had come to speak.

Slowly she chewed and swallowed. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Sveta..." Ryu Kou started. He looked almost apologetic.

Sveta shook her head. "We _saved_ you. At the outpost," she said. Memories of the island on the cold foggy sea flooded through Sveta's mind. They had buried Hou Zan there. Sveta felt herself tearing up. "How could you do this?"

Ryu Kou's eyes glistened. Slowly he fixed his eyes on Sveta. "How could you?" he returned.

"How could I what?" Sveta was taken aback.

In that moment Ryu Kou's face clouded over completely. He reminded Sveta of the old Ryu Kou, the one who was determined to save his people. To the point where he helped activated the Grave Eclipse. He shot her an angry look. "You assassinated the emperor! My uncle!"

"You can't believe that!"

Ryu Kou shook his head. "It doesn't matter who gave the order. It was one of your own. He bore the White Deer of your clan, Sveta."

 _The royal symbol,_ Sveta thought. "His name was Gesar. He was a _messenger_."

"I won't argue about this any more. Your nation declared war. We had to protect ourselves."

Sveta felt herself fume with anger. She felt herself remembering the Sanan occupation. Memories of her parents struggle came back to her. They had both died at Sanan hands. She remembered saving Ryu Kou and his sister at the outpost, she remembered meeting the benevolent Emperor Unan. At that time, she had thought things could be different. She thought Sanans and beastmen could finally cooperate. Live in peace. She was wrong.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

Ryu Kou glared at her, but finally spoke, "The King of Ayuthay is bringing his army north through the glacier. The mountain men are with him. They come to aid you. We stop him here."

 _Amiti,_ Sveta thought. She wondered how he had even heard of the Sack of Belinsk so quickly. So quickly that he had time to raise and army and bring it north. "Hasn't enough blood been shed?"

Ryu Kou nodded. "That's why we brought you. They'll turn back when they know we have you."

"You'll threaten to kill me." Sveta said as she connected the dots in her mind.

Ryu Kou looked at the dusty floor of the stuffy carriag. He was silent for a long moment. Without looking up he spoke, "If you're telling the truth, if you really didn't send the assassin yourself, then I'm sorry. But I have to look out for my people, and this is the only way."

"You don't believe that." Sveta stared daggers through his eyes.

"I do," he said too quickly. His voice only slightly cracked. After a while he continued, "If it wasn't you, then someone else in your council sent the assassin. Is there anyone who might be trying to usurp your position?"

Sveta thought of each member of her council. They were constantly undermining her authority. Especially General Roman. She remembered he had taken most of the army to Bilibin. She wondered what would have been different if he stayed. Could they have staved of the attack?

 _Roman wouldn't have sent the assassin,_ Sveta decided. He was only concerned with the McCoys and Bordertown. The rest of her council were terrified by the idea of war with anyone. They would never be so bold to attempt an assassination of the most powerful man in Weyard. Even if they did, there's no way Gesar could ever kill anyone. Let alone an emperor.

"No," Sveta answered. "It was a setup."

"Your man was there. Emperor Wo caught him. He bore the same arrows that were used to kill my uncle."

Sveta merely shook her head. "You say there is no other way. That's what Ko said before you, when he occupied my country and enslaved my people for _ten_ years. When he killed my father and my mother. That's what my brother said when started the Grave Eclipse. They were wrong. There is always another way."

"I wish it were so." Ryu Kou left without saying another word.

* * *

Sveta woke the next morning with an aching back. The thin wool blankets the Sanans gave her for the nights were horribly insufficient in the frigid air of the glacier. Even with her beastmen fur, she shivered violently. The sun began to seep through the cracks of the cart she rested in. _Welcome warmth,_ Sveta thought.

Instinctively she struggled with the binds wrapped around her wrists. Every morning she did the same. It only caused her more pain as the rough rope tugged against the thin skin on her wrists. She twisted her head and ears to try to pull off her blindfold, but it was stuck firmly. Every morning, she forgot these harsh facts.

Her ears perked as she heard heavy footsteps trudge through the snow towards the cart. Her nostrils flared as she smelled a warm body approaching. _Morning meal,_ she thought. She only heard one pair of footsteps this morning, supposed the other guards were too sleepy to get up. But the smell was off too. _A new guard entirely?_ The door creaked open slowly. The snowy footsteps claps and creaks as the guard's boots walked over the wooden cart floor to where Sveta was lying. Suddenly, the guard's hands pulled Sveta's blindfold off her face.

She saw standing in front of her a tall man garbed in Sanan armour and weaponry. But the man was certainly not Sanan. His features matched more that of a man from the Goman highlands. _Like Matthew,_ Sveta thought. His eyes were oak brown and from beneath his metal Sanan army cap Sveta could see a strand of matching brown hair. He put a finger on his mouth, as if to shush Sveta, and said, "Let's go."


	32. The Dimmed Apprentice

_The Dimmed Apprentice_

Megan lay still in the cave, her northern blond, almost white, hair lay tangled and astray on her shoulders. Mia used what little psynergy she had left to probe Megan and search for signs of life. The younger clans woman was still breathing. She seemed safe. Mia's own leg wound had been bandaged, presumably by their captor. The pain had begun to dull, and Mia suspected Chalis had used healing herbs.

A few yards away, the Tuaparang warrior poked at a small fire with a branch. Mia remained as still as possible, so as not to alert her captor of her consciousness. From between messy strands of pink hair, Mia could see Chalis' bright eyes and blue, almost alien, lips. Her skin was porcelain white. Mia couldn't help but notice the other woman's beauty. Chalis' mouth bent into a small frown. She took her hands out of the sleeves of her heavy black jacket to warm them against the flame.

The rope around Mia's wrists and ankles were thick cords. There was nothing she could do about them physically. _Maybe I can freeze them and break them that way,_ she thought. Silently, she tried forming a cold force of Mercury psynergy around her fingertips. They barely cooled from their already frigid temperature. Something was sapping her psynergy. _We must still be near the vortex,_ she realized as she remembered the encounter with the shadow beasts. The Mourning Moon was due. That meant an increase of vortexes worldwide. The largest ones could destroy entire towns. She remembered the last Mourning Moon near Kalay. She'd never forget the pain there. Garet's wife Ellie had been one of its victims.

Mia closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as quietly as she could. She focused her energy and tried for another freezing psynergy spell, to release her from the binds.

"Not gonna work," Chalis whispered without looking away from the fire.

Mia held her breath. _How did she know?_

Chalis poked the fire some more, stoking it to get new flames. Finally she spoke softly, "I'm trying to help you," she glanced at Megan, "both of you."

Mia shuddered. "I know who you are. I know what you've done. Chalis the Tuaparang."

Chalis laughed bitterly, "You have no idea who I am."

Mia felt the unfamiliar sensation of anger burn through her. She had seen first hand the violent damage of the Eclipse. She had buried friends. She closed her eyes and allowed familiar calm to ease her tension. "Will you release us?"

Chalis stayed quiet for a long moment, contemplating this. Still she didn't make eye contact with Mia. She continued to stoke the fire. "I will," finally she looked at Mia and her bright eyes bored a hole into Mia, "When I know it's safe for me."

"Why are you here?" Mia asked.

Chalis stared coldly at Mia again, "Business."

This time the anger go the better of Mia. "Does it involve massacre of innocents?"

Chalis stared daggers into Mia, her eyebrows flared, "You don't know me. I've done what I had to do."

Mia had flashes back to her conversation with Alex in Imil. _I had to prevent something worse,_ he had sad. What could possibly be worse? There was nothing to be gained in talking with Chalis. Mia would have to secure her release with her own abilities. She glanced around the cave, looking for anything that might help.

In her sleep, Megan coughed violently. "This is my friend. Megan. Will you let me help her?" Mia asked.

Chalis shook her head. "I've already tried."

"I'm a healer," Mia pressed.

For a while, Chalis remained quiet again. "You can tell me what I have to do." It was as good as Mia could hope to get. Chalis' behaviour, presumably saving Megan and Mia, was confusing. This wasn't the same woman Rief had described.

"Well, do you know what's wrong with her? Where did you find her?" Mia probed.

Chalis nodded. "Next to the vortex. Unconscious. Is she an adept?"

Mia nodded.

Chalis continued, "I thought so. The psynergy vortexes, they have this kind of... desire. To expand. They suck up psynergy and matter. So when an adept is too close for too long, a vortex can open up inside their body, feeding off of the host's psynergy and life force. I believe this is what has happened with Megan."

 _How does Chalis know these things?_ Mia wondered. The Umbra Clan held more secrets than she realized. "How do we fix it?"

"We don't. It's incurable," Chalis answered.

 _No,_ Mia thought, _not good enough._ She contemplated for a moment. She thought about the behaviour of the vortexes. Mia remembered the last Mourning Moon, when her and the other Warriors of Vale closed a vortex by exposing it to massive and consistent amounts of psynergy. "Eventually vortexes do close. You can speed it up with psynergy."

Chalis gave a shocked look. "You're sure?"

Mia nodded. "I've done it before. You're an adept right?"

Chalis hesitated, "Of a kind."

"You can save her then. You just have to expose her to psynergy. Any sort of healing spell will work."

Chalis shook her head. She brushed strands of messy pink hair from her forehead, revealing more of her face. Her expression was genuinely sad. "Not that kind of adept. The power I wield would only make her condition worse."

 _A wielder of the power of Luna,_ Mia remembered Rief describing it. In all ways it was psynergy's opposite. The yin to psynergy's yang. "Let me then," Mia said.

"You can't even call a freezing spell anymore. The vortex is too powerful," Chalis said.

She was right. "Then take us away from it."

Finally, Mia had pushed her luck too far. Chalis had been calm and melancholy, but now she erupted into a fierce rage, of the kind Rief described. She stood up suddenly and roared, "Do you think I'm a fool? To be lead away from safety and slayed in my sleep like a lamb?" The fire darkened as her rage filled the room.

Mia was quiet. She wanted to match the woman's rage. Who does she think she is? Pretending to be helpful mere _months_ after starting one of the worst cataclysms in Weyard's history? After _killing_ so many? Mia breathed in and out deeply. The hard stone floor of the cave felt cold on her back. The bright starry night lit up the cave more than the dwindling fire.

"I won't let you leave here Chalis. You'll answer for what you've done," Mia said coldly. Chalis met Mia's gaze viciously. There was a violent spark in the Tuaparang's eyes.

After long seconds, Chalis turned back to the dying fire. The fire went out in her eyes and the melancholy was back. "Not yet," she said and then she whispered, barely audibly, "Not until I'm finished."

"Finished what?" Mia had to ask.

"Saving my people," Chalis whispered. Suddenly she began to rummage through her pack, setting up blankets for the night. She put one over Megan's unconscious body and threw another carelessly to Mia. "I'm going to sleep. Watch the fire."

Mia struggled to not fall asleep that night. She stared at the fire and the flames danced into images of her past. The night the pirates attacked and her father died. The moment she finally saw Alex again at the peak of Mercury Lighthouse. The Mourning Moons. The Grave Eclipse. Megan's family waiting for her back in Imil. Mia's husband and children. It all played in her head. Finally, overwhelmed, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

By the time Mia awoke the sun was already high in the sky, and on its way down. Its light illuminated the inside of the cave, revealing things Mia had missed in the darkness of the night. Ancient markings covered the back wall, of a kind Mia didn't recognize. Most were some kind of script. Others looked animals, rivers, mountains, and lakes. Others might have been images of psynergy and vortexes and lighthouses.

Mia sat up to see Megan still beside her, still unconscious. Her face was almost as almost as pale as her blond-white hair. Mia's arms were still bound, but she put her palms against Megan's forehead. It was cold as ice. Mia sighed.

Then suddenly she realized something. _Chalis isn't here._ Close to the opening of the cave was a dagger and a note. Her ankles still being tied up, Mia had to crawl over to it. She picked up the note and placed it into the daylight sun's rays. In messy black ink was scrawled:

 _If you follow me I'll kill you._

Mia placed the dagger in between to large rocks at the cave's entrance for stability. She sawed the bindings against the serrated edge, and finally she was free. She used her free hands to undo the bindings on her ankles. Immediately she stood up and stretched all her limbs. As she did so the wound from the shadow beast, the cut on her leg, only stung dully.

At the back of the cave, next to the dying embers of the fire from the night before, was Mia's pack. She let out a sigh of relief. _Chalis left me my things. She saved my life._ Mia shook off the confusion of it all for another time.

Suddenly, Megan's eyes shot open and she sat up violently. She gasped wildly for air. Mia quickly knelt back down and restrained her in a hug. Mia tried to calm her with whatever words she could find. "It's okay, you're safe," Mia repeated over and over, rocking the younger woman in an embrace.

"What happened to me?" Megan whispered.

"You got to close to the vortex… It may be that a small vortex opened up inside of you," Mia explained what Chalis had the previous day.

"But… it went out? How?"

Mia was unsure. "It may be that your lifeforce overwhelmed it. It may be that the vortex was small enough that this was possible… I don't know."

Uneasiness filled Mia's body like oozing dread.

* * *

For a while the two woman rested in the cave. Mia fed Megan what she would. Traveling food from Imil, a marmot they roasted together on a fire. Mia assured Megan that her children and husband were alright. Megan thanked Mia over and over for saving her. Finally the time came for questions. Mia let Megan go first. She told Megan everything that had happened, from hearing of her disappearance at Imil, to the encounter with the monsters at the Vortex, to Chalis saving them both and leaving in the night.

"I never saw her," Megan said after Mia finished, "I never even saw the vortex. The last thing I remember is starting to feel weak. So I turned back and made for Imil."

"Why were you all the way out her?" Mia had to ask.

Megan hesitated, "There's a tunnel. I found the entrance a few weeks ago. I wanted to go back to explore it. It looked like a ruin from the lost age." When Mia didn't say anything Megan continued, running a hand through her hair she said, "I know it was stupid."

Mia put a hand on Megan's shoulder. "It wasn't. You couldn't have known."

Megan looked at her feet and nodded. She looked back up at Mia. "We should follow her."

"Chalis?" Mia asked and Megan nodded. Mia shook her head. "I will. But it's too dangerous for you out here. I'm sorry."

Megan opened her mouth to argue, "Mia..."

This type of disagreement happened every so often among the Mercury Clan members. But they weren't a group prone to prolonged arguments. Megan and Justin could sense when Mia wasn't going to change her mind. In those cases, they didn't argue. It was rare, but sometimes Mia had to take a hard stance. This was one of those times. Mia wouldn't risk Megan's life chasing one of Weyard's most dangerous people in one of its most inhospitable regions.

After packing up, Mia and Megan tracked Chalis trail out of the cave and into the snow valley below. At the centre, the vortex sat, larger than before. The trail lead straight towards it, and through it. Straight north. The only way around the vortex were steep cliffs, for all around were the tall mountains of the northern wastes. Traversing them would take Mia days. Days she couldn't afford to waste. Chalis would be miles away by then, on to who knows what.

A light snow began to fall. Megan brushed it away from her fair face. "The tunnel's entrance is just over there." She pointed eastward, to one of the mountains that surrounded the valley. Mia strained her eyes, but the dying sun didn't offer much light.

"I don't see it," she said.

"Come on," Megan answered and lead the way towards the mountain. It only took ten minutes of climbing the slope of the valley before they were there. There, etched into the stone face of the mountain in between icicles larger than Mia's body, was an arch. The same markings Mia had seen in the cave filled the inside of the arch. Drawings and writings she had no hope of understanding.

Megan summoned the tiniest amount of Mercury Psynergy, they were still very close to the vortex, and placed her palm in the centre of the arch. All the markings lit up magnificent shades of purple and gold before disappearing into the stone. Mia heard the sound of moving slates. An opening appeared where the arch had been. Mia could barely see a dark tunnel past the opening. Then a disembodied voice spoke into Mia's mind, the same effect she heard all those years ago in the Mercury Lighthouse.

 _This pathway will lead thee, descendants of the Guardians, safely to the edge of the world_

Mia gasped, "Did you hear it?"

Megan smiled and nodded. She brushed the snow and strands of blond-white hair away from her face. "That's why I had to explore it... descendant of the Guardians? Is that us?"

Mia shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe the alchemy is too old to tell."

"And it will lead you north. That's where Chalis was heading," Megan said.

Mia shivered as a frosty wind cut through her, "Yes. She went right not under the vortex. It must not affect her."

"Because she's a Luna Adept?" Megan ventured.

Mia nodded, "I think so. But this pathway goes under it. _Safely,_ it said. Whoever built it... maybe they knew this valley would contain danger."

"Maybe," Megan agreed.

Mia smiled. "It's time to part ways friend. I'll come back as soon as I'm able."

Megan hugged the older woman tightly. "Thank you. For saving me."

"Of course," Mia muttered. "Make sure you tell my husband what happened. And that I'm alright. And take these. For your trip." Mia handed Megan a stack of herbs.

"I couldn't..." Megan started.

"You have to, you're still recovering. There was a vortex inside you."

"I don't know what to say." Tears were welling up inside Megan's eyes.

"You helped me too," Mia reminded her, "I had no path forward without this tunnel."

Megan shifted in the snow. She glanced uncomfortably at the opening that had appeared in the mountain. "Be careful."

Mia smiled and put an arm on Megan. The sun was starting to sink beneath the mountains. "Stay another night at the cave. Rest up, and head back to Imil in the morning."

Megan gave Mia another hug before finally parting. Mia watching her old apprentice head back down towards the vortex and the cave. She hated letting her go alone. But there was no other choice. Chalis had to be stopped. _This is the woman who started the Eclipse,_ Mia had to remind herself.

Finally, when Megan was outside of Mia's view, she looked down into the opening. The entrance of the tunnel. It was pitch black. She stepped forward into it, and with a blast of psynergy ignited the stone at the end of her staff into a brilliant blue light. The interior walls of the tunnel lit up. Mounds of stone lined the walls. The size and shape of... bodies. _Tombstones. I'm in a burial ground,_ Mia realized suddenly.


	33. Silent Trek

_Silent Trek_

The wanderer remembered the storm. The thing he remembered most about it, was the confusion. His friends frantically running, looking _anywhere_ for help. His mother's desperate cries. Screaming to Sol to save her boy. His father's outstretched quivering arm. He sister's weeping. The day before was a day like any other. He woke up early, and went fishing with his father. They captured a bass for lunch. In the afternoon, he played at the banks of the river with his sister, with his friends Isaac and Garet. They pretended to be warriors, fighting off imaginary evils. The wanderer remembered thinking he was nearly too old for such games at the time.

The wind started at dinner. A gentle breeze streamed in through the open windows of the cottage as the family ate dinner. After dinner, the wanderer's mother read a book silently in her corner chair by the fire. His father and sister played Alcazar, as they often did. The wanderer went for a walk. Up and down the river. He looked at the gentle water reflecting the twilight sun. At that time, he wasn't a wanderer. He was home.

That night, the wanderer had fallen asleep to the sound of rain pattering against the thatch roof of his cottage. The wanderer tried to remember what he was dreaming of that night, but couldn't. Thunder clapped against the mountain like the fist of an angry titan. The arresting sound of it jolted him awake in his bed.

"Is everyone awake? We should go," his father said. The wanderer nodded. His sister nodded. His mother began putting on his sisters coat. She put on the girl's boots. The wanderer copied her actions.

They walked out onto their pier, the pier the wanderer fished on with his father. Rain poured and wind threatened to knock them into the water. The wanderer was the last to leave the cottage. Whether by chance or fate, a stroke of lightning crashed into pier. Its light blinded the wanderer. Its sound deafened him. The force of it split the pier, and threw the wanderer into the water.

The river was rushing violently, surging with the power of the storm. It carried him with ease. He struggled to keep his head above the surface. He tried desperately to grab hold of something. Anything. Anything to keep him in place. He reached out his limbs. His arm felt something wooden, felt something sturdy.

He pulled his head about the water. He looked down to see his saviour. A wooden pole. Part of a pier that once stood. The same pole he has practiced psynergy on countless times before, he lodged rocks at it with the power of Venus. He clung to it with all his might. His arms tired as the water tried viciously to dislodge him. Cold rain pelted his face and hair.

He looked up to see his father, his mother. They tried to reach him. They screamed his name, over, and over. The wanderer couldn't even shout for help. Water flew up and down at his face, and wind took the breath out of his lungs.

He had no idea how long he clung to that pole. No one ever talked about the storm after it happened. All he knew was that his arms were exhausted. With every sudden rush of water, the rushes particularly stronger than the regular flow of the river, his arms strained. And with each one, he came closer to letting go. Closer to losing home forever.

Then the boulder came. Out of nowhere, the colossal rock careened down the river, using its bed as a track. It blew through the cottage like straw, shredding the wood and thatch roof into slivers. It sank the pier and with it the wanderer's parents.

The wanderer let go.

* * *

Cold winds blasted against the wanderer's face on the Tundarian coast. He stood on its rocky shore as waves of frigid water crashed against the stone. Around him jagged stone hills littered the coast. Beside him was his small Lemurian vessel. The one man ship he operated with psynergy. He remembered getting the ship from Piers so many years ago. His leather gloved hands untied its heavy ropes from the their stone anchors.

He climbed up to the precipice of one of the larger rock hills, the one closest to his ship. He leaped from it to the ship's deck and rolled on its icy surface when he landed. He chuckled to himself at the gracelessness of the landing. He brought himself to his feet and clutched the knobs of the great wooden steering wheel, turning it sharply away from the coast.

He pointed the north-west. The direction of Prox and the northern reaches. _From Tundaria to Prox,_ the Wanderer thought. One of the longest trips Weyard had to offer. And an entire continent stood in his way. The wanderer's ship was docked on the eastern edge of Tundaria, so all of Angara stood in his way. The wanderer found himself wishing he had his old ship, the Lemurian Sailor's boat. The only ship in Weyard which could sail high above earth, and even traverse land.

But, he only had his small cruiser. The wanderer wouldn't ask for help from Piers, or anyone. He couldn't bring them into his duty. Only the wanderer committed to this life. No one else. He wouldn't let them. Not again.

The wanderer's journey was long. Weeks of traversing the dangerous eastern sea. Avoiding pirates and beasts of the sea alike. He made infrequent stops, only long enough to gather food and supplies. Never long enough to stay in an inn. He was perhaps the most well traveled man in Weyard; he knew exactly where to go to get what he needed. Stops never lasted longer than half a day.

Eventually he had to abandon his ship. With the sprawling continent of Angara in his way, he could go no further. He took the boat up river in Champa country past the pirate town. At the small mountain range that blocked Champa from Sana, there were great rapids. He hid his boat in the reeds at the bottom of the waterfall as well as he could. The wanderer had become accustomed to hiding his boat during his land travels, and he had grown good at it. He raised a wall of earth around his ship to block it from peering eyes or river boats.

Hiking through the mountains was a challenge after being at sea, but the wanderer managed. Throughout the hike mist from the great waterfall cooled his face. The wanderer felt peaceful for the first time in a long time. But he remembered his mission, he remembered what was at stake.

On the other side of the mountains was a small Sanan town. Barley farmers were just starting to work the fields in the early hours of the morning when the wanderer arrived. They gave him suspicious looks as he went by. The wanderer got looks like this many places he went. These folk weren't used to strangers. They were a simple farming town, nestled next to the mountains, away from any major trading routes.

The town itself was a tiny conglomerate of wooden homes, with the traditional Xian style shingle roof and lanterns hanging over every door. Three Sanan soldiers walked down the town's only real road. They were armed head to toe in steel and wielded tall pikes. The wanderer quickly pulled the cloak ball from his pack. He used it's psynergy and the shadows to hide himself in broad view. The early morning hadn't yet provided enough sun to expose him.

The wanderer listened in on the guards conversation.

"If you ask me, we should fight them head on. That's _our_ glacier. You really think those pond people can take the _Khiren_ glacier? We've been the only ones able to even _live_ there for a generation," the loudest Sanan soldier said. He spoke the words _pond people_ with such venom he nearly spat them out.

"That'd be suicide," another soldier said, "They outnumber us two to one on the glacier. And they're strong. The kobold and hobblegob army couldn't even slow them down."

"What about the troops in Belinsk? We took the city with ease. Why not send the army south to deal with Ayuthay?" the first asked.

"The war for Morgal is far from over. You don't think the Beastman will strike back? They're savages. They'll _die_ trying to take back the city."

"So what then? The prince is just going to sit back and wait to be destroyed?"

The third soldier interjected, "Ryu Kou has an ace up his sleeve. Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" the loud soldier asked, annoyed.

"They have Queen Sveta _._ As a hostage. She's good friends with the Ayuthay King. He'll go no further with her life on the line. Mark my words: the pond people are done."

The wanderer realized he knew these monarchs, the Queen of Morgal and the King of Ayuthay. They were companions to his nephew Matt. They went on the quest to end the Grave Eclipse. To ensure that they would be successful, the wanderer had followed them all around the Great Eastern Sea and Angara. He saw them vanquish incredible enemies, accomplish miraculous feats. The Queen had her nation taken and was captured, and the King rose an army to help her? The wanderer wondered whether his nephew was involved in the war. He wondered whether his sister was.

The soldiers continued to yammer on about the state of the war, and about their nation's occupation of Morgal. The wanderer followed them to the river, the same that flowed into the waterfall he trekked up earlier. With a group of farmers they loaded up crates of barley into a river barge. The wanderer kept himself cloaked. When the barge started up river, he sneaked onto it, hiding behind a stack of crates.

For a few days, he traveled silently on the barge, hunting for food when the barge landed, and jumping back on before it left. It traveled north west, up river towards the glacier. The wanderer's road took him through the glacier. It had been years since he traversed its icy peaks. He wondered if his path would cross with the Queen or the King. He wondered if it should.

* * *

The barge stopped its trip at the massive mountains that marked the beginning of the Khiren glacier. The soldiers and farmers got off and loaded the crates onto pack horses that were waiting for them. They continued their journey onto Kaocho. The Sanan colony had need for barley apparently.

The wanderer took his leave of the soldiers then and there. He had grown to despise them throughout their shared river trip. They constantly talked of war and the rewards thereof. They spoke of the beastman as an utterly inferior race. They swore at the mention of the pond people. They were vicious and cruel to the farmers that accompanied them on their trip. The wanderer was glad to be done witnessing to all of it.

The mountains that surrounded the Khiren Glacier were a trickier hike than the ones that looked over Champa. In many places the wanderer had to climb sheer walls of stone. The trip would be impossible for a non-Venus adept, and incredibly difficult regardless. It was not a climb the wanderer took willingly, but it was certainly the fastest way past the glacier. The fastest way to get to the northern reaches. The source of the disturbance he witnessed on the great stone map at Luna Sanctum. The wanderer _had_ to discover its origin.

At the top of the mountains the cold would have been overwhelming, had the wanderer not been used to the always icy air of Tundaria. On the glacier, he found hunting paths used by the Sanans who lived there. They hunted in the summer and ice fished through the winter. It was truly amazing that anyone could traverse the glacier, let alone live on it. The wanderer had a special admiration for the simple folk of Te Rya village.

The narrow hunting trails provided a road through the glacier, albeit a winding one. The wanderer kept a sharp lookout for the armies that were supposedly standing off on the glacier. King Amiti's Ayuthay army was surely to his south and his left, while Prince Ryu Kou's Sanan army was somewhere to the north and right. The wanderer kept his cloak ball handy, ready to use for a quick escape. He'd rather move silently through the glacier than announce his presence. _Same as always_ , the wanderer thought.

Eventually he did find an army. Not the one he'd prefer to find. It was the Sanans. The wanderer could make out their fires from a distance as he decided how to best had a small camp just outside Te Rya village. It was mostly foot soldiers, garbed head to toe in furs to keep warm. They had an array wooden carriages, all presumably being pulled by large grey horses that accompanied them. They looked like Morgal horses. The soldiers moved slowly from tent to tent, fire to fire, preparing for battle. If the soldiers on the river barge were to be believed, Queen Sveta was somewhere among them.

The wanderer kept looking, kept analyzing, and his patience was rewarded. He saw a figure that was surely Prince Ryu Kou. It was garbed in florid armour and a tall helmet, and accompanied by guards. Ryu approached a large carriages surrounded by the grey Morgal horses and guard sitting with his back rested against the wooden wheel of the carriage. The guard stood up sharply when the prince approached, and opened the door for him.

The wanderer peered through the open door as best he could. He saw a furry girl, blindfolded and bound, with long ears, and rags for clothes. _Queen Sveta,_ the wanderer knew it was her.

This was a good person, and an incredible warrior. Captured and bound by the Sanan army. The wanderer struggled with his thoughts. He knew the history of the Sana-Morgal wars and struggles well. During his travels, he saw firsthand the Sanans _enslaving_ the Beastmen. He knew Sveta's father, her mother, and her brother. They were all killed for the cause. For Wanderer felt that he knew what he had to do.

He also knew that these two, Sveta and Amiti, knew his family. They knew Matt, and they knew the wanderer's sister. If he helped Sveta and Amiti, they might tell Matt and Jenna where he was. If Matt and Jenna knew where the wanderer was, they'd want to find him. They'd follow him until they could find him. That's what he would do. And when they found him, they'd want to help him. But he couldn't let it happen. Not after what happened the first time. Not what after what happened to her _._ Not after what he _let_ happen to her. His body shook violently at the thought.

The wanderer closed his mind, cut off his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he knew what he had to do. In his hand, he clutched the cloak ball and felt its psynergy pulsate. In an instant, he vanished from sight.


	34. No Going Back

_No Going Back_

Karis nearly faltered at every step, struggling to keep from fainting, as she lead the Kalayans through the deep tunnel. Her psynergy was spent fighting off the torch bearing beasts and healing the hurt soldiers in the city earlier that day. Both of her arms had gashes opened by the cruel monsters' blades. Her legs were sore, nearly to the point of collapse, from the battle and the escape. The creatures organization astounded her, and it surprised the Kalayan defenders. They cut through Kalay like a dart, with a singular goal: to storm and take the city by force. _If it happened here, it could be happening everywhere,_ she thought.

Puddles of stagnant water splashed her ankles. Behind her the Kalayans, men, women, children, and elders who had escaped the battle with their lives, struggled to keep up. Beside her were the soldiers and guards that had fought beside her. One's forehead bleeded steadily, another seemed to be nursing a broken arm. All knew that there was no time to stop, not yet. For all they knew the monsters could have discovered the tunnel's entrance.

When Hammet built his palace he dug out tunnels in the soft hill for storage of silks and other goods. Over the years, the tunnels grew in number. The most secret of all, was dug north straight from the palace's foyer and out into the floodplains north of the city. It was finally being used for its purpose: escape. The Kalayans had taken refuge in the palace, and Hammet revealed to them the tunnel's entrance behind a bookshelf in the palace's foyer. They escaped before the monsters could break into the palace.

"What was that? Do you hear that? Are they following us?" a palace guard with a ripped head-covering panted beside her.

Karis shook her head. "Keep moving."

The guard looked worried, but continued jogging. _It's only a matter of time before the monsters find the entrance,_ Karis realized. She hoped they had enough of a head start. After a few more miles of jogging, the elderly and children began to slow. Hammet ordered the group to slow to a walk. There were only a few miles to the north entrance.

Karis jogged to walk beside her grandparents. Hammet and Layana walked at the head of the group, leading them to safety. Karis wondered if Hammet ever dreamed this would be his fate. He was a simple merchant in his youth. Not a great leader, not a general of war. As she reached her grandparents side she noticed Hammet was clutching his gut. His face looked pale. Then she saw it, blood dripped from his gut, and leaked between his fingers onto the damp stone floor of the deep tunnel.

"Grandpa!" Karis said, terrified.

Hammet looked up from the treacherous path, and nearly tripped as he did so. "Where is your mother and brothers?" he asked. Karis couldn't meet his gaze. She felt her vision start to darken, but pinched herself before she could faint. _Not now._ Her mind's eye was consumed with the memory of earlier that day, seeing Tyrell among the beasts holding his red torch at the palace's door. Him going back for her mother, for her brothers. Her wanting to join him.

"We were hemmed in the palace... I wanted to go back for them..." Karis couldn't seem to form the words.

"Karis, are they alive?" her grandmother asked.

Karis nodded. "I think so. They have to be. Tyrell went back for them. They're good fighters. He'll bring them back. He has to." Karis felt overwhelmed. She didn't hadn't seen her mother and brothers since the fighting started, and she had no idea what happened to her father. He was at the docks when the attack happened. She couldn't imagine any of the bad things, not yet. She looked over her shoulder at the helpless Kalayans. She had a job to do.

"Does he know where to meet us?" Hammet asked.

"Yes. My dad told us all where to go, in case this happened," Karis looked at Hammet's gut wound, "Let me help you."

"No. You don't have the stamina. We have to push forward."

Karis knew he was right. Trying to cast a healing spell on her grandfather would spend what little remained of Karis. She'd faint. The rest of the Kalayans would have an even heavier load, as they wouldn't leave her there. Karis looked at her grandfather's pale face. His thin grey mustache and colourful bandanna were soaked in sweat. She had to help him. _I will help him,_ she decided, _as soon as we get out of this tunnel._

The cold dampness of the tunnel, and its rocky walls, which seemed to always be moving in, made Karis feel helpless. There was no choice in such a place, she could only go forward or back, and to go back was certain death. There was only one way to salvation, Karis could do nothing to make their chances any better. She only push forward. Again, her head began to float. She fought of the darkness, and she pushed.

* * *

The evening of Hammet's funeral was strangely chilly. The cold autumn air was finally starting to blow in. Even only a few leagues north of Kalay, the temperature was far colder than the balmy Karagol region. The Kalayans were in Goma now, and they were refugees of war. Karis and the others had lead them straight north for an entire day and a half. It was the second night after the terrible battle.

When group made its way out of the tunnel, there was still light. The golden light of twilight. They made their camp there, at the north entrance of the secret tunnel. Hammet didn't make it through the first night. He had been shot in the gut by an arrow during the fighting. He was leading children and elders to the palace, saving the lives of his people. The wound itself was minor, but he was poisoned. Karis and the healers were at his side through the night, but the curse laid on him was beyond their powers.

Karis closed her eyes and tried to remember something happy about her grandfather. She remembered running around his palace when she was young, playing hide and seek with the old merchant. She remembered his stories of the far east, and the Silk Road. Without wanting to, she remembered his struggled face, and cries of pain from the night before as the curse took its toll. She opened her eyes.

She saw in front of her a funeral pyre of stacked oak and pine wood. At the top lay her grandfather. Beside her and around her were the survivors of the battle, and their makeshift shelters. Their faces were utterly defeated. Karis couldn't see any of the hopeful optimism exemplary of the merchant city's people. Many openly wept for their ruler, and for the ones they lost at Kalay. Karis almost worried more for those who didn't weep, their faces numb as stone.

Around them towered massive pine trees, through which Karis could see the bright stars of the early evening. They had made camp in a grove deep in the Goman woods. At the very centre of the clearing was Hammet's pyre. Karis stood closest to it beside her grandmother. Kalay's astronomer, Emad, spoke a few words about Hammet, about his life's journey.

Emad was the best friend of Karis' grandfather. They had grown up together in a small village. When Hammet established Kalay, Emad was there beside him. His daughter, Ellie, was Karis' father's good friend, and later became Garet's wife. She was Tyrell's mother, who had been lost during the Mourning Moon. Emad had lost his daughter, and now his best friend. His long grey beard tossed gently in the breeze as he spoke.

"There is much more I could say about Hammet. He was my friend," the Emad struggled to continue, "But there is only one thing I know he would have wanted me to say. There is great pain among you. Hammet, were he here, would have urged you forward. He would have urged you not to give in to your pain. And I think, he would have believed we were capable of it."

Emad walked towards Karis and Layana in silence, as the people of Kalay waited patiently. The old man smiled warmly at Karis and hugged her. Next he hugged Layana. Her eyes were teary and Karis could make out just a tinge of red left in her grey hair. Slowly, Layana walked towards the pyre. In her right hand she held a torch lit with orange flame. Gently, she placed it on Hammet's pyre.

The dry pine lit immediately and the fire spread, engulfing Hammet's body. This was the old way, the way the Gomans sent their dead off in the days before the Golden Sun Event. The Kalayans were used to burying their dead on the floodplains, but they were happy to honour the tradition of their leader's home. Karis realized how close they were to the village of Hammet's birth. The Kalayans had been joined by some of Hammet's childhood friends, from that very village, for the funeral.

Karis felt a tap on her shoulder. She wanted to be angry that someone would disturb her during the funeral. It was hard to feel anything but despair.

She turned around to see her mother and brothers. Gabrielle's green hair was done up in a bun and her face dirtied with the dust of the road. Her eyes were wet with tears. Karis held her mother tightly, and then her little brothers. Their faces were brown with dirt and at their little belts were daggers. _True warriors,_ Karis thought and smiled.

"Granpa's gone?" Vadim asked. Karis nodded. Her little brother nodded sternly. They wanted to be so strong.

"But you made it out," Karis smiled and asked, "Where's Tyrell?"

Vadim pointed, and Karis turned to see Tyrell talking with his grandfather, Emad. He was well worn, looked as though he had been walking for weeks straight. His red hair was a mopped mess, instead of its usual spiked formation.

"Tyrell!" she said, and ran over to him.

He clasped her wrist, and she clasped his, the tradition of their quest's companions, which now seemed so long ago. She pulled him in for a hug. _They're safe, all of them._ For the first time since the battle, Karis felt relieved.

Reunited with her family, and with her friend, Karis watched the pyre burn. It burnt quickly and sent its smoke into the sky. When the fire was finished Layana collected some of the ashes in an urn, and Hammet's family said their final goodbye. The people of Kalay retired to their shelters for the night. The next day would be another day of traveling.

"There's a lot to talk about," Tyrell said seriously, after the funeral. Karis almost missed the old Tyrell, the one who couldn't seem to take anything too seriously, unless he was angry. She smiled at how many times she thought the exact opposite.

Karis nodded and followed him through the rows of tents and shelters. Karis' mother sent the boys to bed and walked with Karis and Tyrell. They arrived at a tent which was signature Tyrell. It was a mess of canvas and wood that he called a _den._ Karis laughed at the site of it. Tyrell shrugged. He sat down on a log outside the tent and Karis sat across from him.

"How did you get out?" Karis asked.

"We were at the house, and Tyrell saved us from the creatures there," Karis' mother said.

Tyrell continued, "We left from the east end of the city, and when we were far enough out we started to head to where Ivan said the tunnel exited. From their we just followed your trail."

Karis shook her head disappointingly. "We've tried to make ourselves at least somewhat hard to track."

"With so many people, it's impossible," her mother noted.

Karis agreed. "Did you use the torch? The one that disguised you?" she asked Tyrell.

"It went out, but I used one again later. All the floodplains around Kalay were completely swarming with those beasts. I used the torches to get through."

"Swarming?" Karis started to worry, "Are they headed this way?"

Tyrell shook his head. "They stopped at the Goman border."

Karis was thoughtful for a second. "Do you know how it happened? The attack? Did you learn anything from being among them?"

With all the stress of Hammet dying and the constant movement away from the danger, the burning question had escaped Karis' mind. How could monsters organize themselves into such an attack? And why?

Tyrell sighed, "Not much. I learned that they follow the torches. That's it. When they go out, another monster comes with a fresh one. I'm don't know what the source is."

Karis looked at her mother, "What do we do next?"

Gabrielle looked down. When Gabrielle didn't know the answer, she always had a hard time meeting Karis' gaze.

Tyrell spoke up, "All I know for sure is that Kalay is lost. There's no going back."


	35. Daughter of the Anemos

_Daughter of the Anemos_

"My name is Riza. Your mom was my sister."

 _Was._ The word rang in Sheba's head like a thousand bells chiming in unison. Her mind darted from memories of her adopted family in Lalivero to her oldest dream: to find her biological parents. Fragments of possible realities fogged her mind's eye as her regular vision blurred out of focus. _Is it true? If it is then why hasn't she approached me before? I've been here for years. And where are my parents?_

Like a knife through butter, the kindly woman's voice rang in Sheba's head clearing away all other though, _Listen. All will be explained Sheba._ The woman's mouth wasn't moving. Instead her spirit and mind were connecting to Sheba's. The two were attached and instantly a series of visions, if they could be called that, filled up Sheba's newly cleared head. They were nothing like the vivid visions that Sheba had seen before. In fact nothing could be _seen_ at all. Instead they were _felt._ As if she was remembering events that took place long ago. But these were not Sheba's own memories. They were her Riza's.

She recalled a moment between family. Riza sat in a long hall with people all around. All had golden hair and violet eyes very familiar to Sheba's. Eyes she had seen before. Her own eyes. On the table was a feast of pheasant and plum. Blue wine filled every glass. A light snow blurred every window. Sheba felt warm candle light against her skin.

A woman stood up. She had rosy cheeks and a kind smile. Everyone cheered. She said words but Sheba could not recall what they were. All of these memories, especially the words, filled her with profound joy. Everyone laughed at the jokes and smiled while the woman spoke. Suddenly and yet gently, clear speech from the woman cut through the wordless memories, _We're getting married._

Then the memories accelerated. As if she were remembering in flashes all the lovely moments shared with a dear friend, rather than a specific meeting. She saw flashes of dresses, children, harps, and roads. A white sailed ship harbored and loved ones unloaded off of its great wooden deck. Three teenagers ran on a yellow spotted field by the edge of the city that overlooked endless skies or red and orange. A series of blue bows ornamented a hall laden with cleanly tiled white stones. A man and a woman entered with white dress and navy suit. An infant was gazed upon by her glossy eyed family.

Then the memories slowed. Sheba remembered the man and a woman in a small wooden cabin. With the memory came feelings of anxiety. The shock of it overriding the joy of the previous memories made Sheba feel dizzy and almost sick. Dark shades of maroon flashed in her mind. Voices reverberated through the memory but only a few words could be picked up. Specific phrases in a cloud of mumbling emotions. _They'll take her. They want to use her. We have no other choice. She has to be sent to Weyard._

They were Sheba's parents. She could feel it through her aunt. Sheba saw herself in the memory, as an infant, being cradled by her mother. Before Sheba could ask Riza who was going to take her the memory melted and a new one took its place.

Her parents were wrapping an infant Sheba in a violet blanket, the same that Sheba was found in when she arrived at Lalivero. They spoke in hushed voices and Sheba couldn't pick out any words. Instead she felt the same anxiety but permeating through it was a deep sadness. There were tears in the eyes of both her parents. Sheba's mother cast some sort of hover psynergy and baby Sheba was released from Anemos. Sheba's parents wept as their daughter floated slowly towards Weyard.

Then another memory. She was in the Dome. The massive chamber where all the Capo's of the great Burgandy families met. Her parents were standing before a tribunal of Burgandies. An old Capo with a long white beard and bald head stood from his chair. The words were clear and the cadence was sinister. _You have committed grave crimes,_ it said. _Your daughter was chosen by the gods to protect us and you have sent her away. War is coming. The Moon Clan will surely attack. Your actions have jeopardized all of our futures. For that the penalty is death._

Weeping and screaming and fierce fear from the eyes of the memory, Riza, fogged it completely and Sheba snapped out of it suddenly feeling the chill air of the present day against her cheek again. But the emotions of the memory were felt by Sheba herself and she found that there were tears in her own eyes and her hands were shaking with terror.

Sheba closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head. She focused her mind using techniques she picked up from Hama so many years ago. She struggled to become grounded in the present day again. Her mind ran through the highlights and lowlights of her entire life from childhood in Lalivero to her quest, her old companions, and through to her time in Anemos. She remembered who she was. At length, she opened her eyes and dried her cheeks.

Still in front of her stood Riza, eyes reddened from crying. _I'm so sorry,_ Sheba couldn't tell if she heard the words with her ears or her mind. Riza embraced her and Sheba allowed herself to be comforted. After a moment they parted and Sheba felt her aunt's warm fingers on her face.

"They're gone?" Sheba whispered. Her aunt nodded silently. _Why didn't you see me before?_

As if she was reading Sheba's mind Riza frowned. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you're only finding out about your parents now. I'm sorry they're gone. They loved you very much Sheba."

Sheba felt glad to know it was true. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"It was far too dangerous. I know you know this already, but the Burgandies control this city. Their power is far deeper than you know. Every aspect of our lives is seen and noted. They wouldn't let me tell you this. Even now we're in serious peril."

Sheba's eyebrows furrowed, "Why?"

"Can I begin at the beginning?" Riza asked. Sheba nodded. "You were born on a very special day Sheba. It was the day Galen's Arrow flew through the Hyperion Pair." _Galen's Arrow,_ thought Sheba. Galen's Arrow was a comet that lit Weyard's skies once every ninety-nine years. The Hyperion Pair was a constellation of two bright close stars that appeared in the winter months. _The comet flying through the pair must be extraordinarily rare._

Riza continued, "The last time this happened was before Alchemy was sealed. It happened the day Yegelos was born." _Yegelos. The Anemos folk hero._ The name created everything from the watchtower on the north side of the island named in his honour to the noodle dish that traced its origin back to the legendary figure. Sheba had heard stories of Yegelos' deeds even before she had arrived on Anemos. Their authenticity was questionable.

Riza seemed to see Sheba's surprise. "Yegelos was a real warrior, even if half the stories about him are fable. The story goes that he was the one to banish the Moon King and those loyal to him from the city after the great betrayal. He used the legendary shield, Darkguard, to protect himself against the Moon King's Umbra Blade. The Anemos of the time prophesied that one day the Moon King would be reborn, and that he would seek revenge against Anemos. When this day comes a new hero, born on the day Galen's Arrow passes through the Hyperion Pair, is to take Darkguard and destroy the Moon King to save Anemos. Just as Yegelos did. The Burgandy families fully believed this legend. That's why they wanted you when you were born. To protect the city. Your parents sent you away because they didn't want you with them."

"Why?" Sheba had no love for the elite ruling families but she did not understand why it was so crucial for her parents to keep her away from them.

Riza frowned. "There's no telling what the Burgandies would turn you into. Do you remember the man you saw in my memory? The bald man with the white beard?" Sheba nodded. "He was Callen's father, and the leader of the Burgandies. His name was Lowan. A very viscous man. Cold and calculating. The city never loved him, but they felt like they _needed_ him. To them he meant security, if not warmth. He was a lot like Callen. Ever since your parents and I were children he began to arm Anemos. He built weapons of war and tightened his grip on the citizens. He was a man of frequent visions, and he prophesied that the Umbra Clan would attack in his lifetime. That the Moon King would return to destroy Anemos."

Callen's father had died before Sheba ever arrived on Anemos. "He was wrong then," Sheba said.

Riza nodded. "After his vision, he took many children and trained them as soldiers. They were raised without compassion. Only fear."

Sheba gasped. Her mind went to Rego immediately. She could see his cracked, sad face as if he were standing in front of her. "Rego?"

"He was among the Capo's child soldiers," Riza said. "Barely a man when the Capo Lowan finally died of old age. Shortly before you arrived here. The child soldiers roam the city today of course. But no one ever talks about their history. Or about Lowan. It's pushed under the rug like everything in this forsaken rock." Riza was shaking.

 _That's why I didn't know. The City of Secrets,_ Sheba thought.

"From truth comes freedom," Riza repeated the ancient words of Anemos sarcastically.

"So why tell me now? Why risk the Burgandies finding out after you wouldn't for all these years?" Sheba asked.

Riza paused and then spoke, "The Umbra Clan keep pressing closer to the city. Ever since the Golden Sun Event they've been able to return their ships to the skies. Now there are rumours of a High Empyror who rules them. I'm afraid Lowan's prophecies are coming true. I'm afraid he is the Moon King returned. Come to blast our city out of the sky."

"And you think I have to stop him? I have to find Yegelo's shield?"

Riza nodded and looked down. "I would never ask this of you Sheba."

"Do you believe it? The prophecy? Wasn't Lowan wrong? The Tuaparang never attacked in his lifetime."

"Lowan was a terrible seer and a worse person. He was certainly wrong. But the prophecy of Yegelo's heir, the one to wield Darkguard, is far older than Lowan. It is written in the holiest place of Anemos. The Jupiter Sanctum."

"The Jupiter Sanctum?" Sheba asked.

"It lies beneath the Dome. The most ancient carvings of the Anemos are there. I think that's where you'll find the shield Darkguard."

Riza looked inquisitively at Sheba. "I will go," Sheba said without thinking. She didn't need to think. It had to be done. _I have to at least see the prophecy for myself._ "I need to stand for Anemos. Even if the prophecy is wrong. I will protect this city." Sheba thought of the great towers and rolling yellow hills outside Anemos walls. She thought of the blue flowers and falcons. She thought of the men and women of the market that she had grown to love.

Riza smiled and began to weep, "And I will go with you my niece". Disorderly she embraced her niece. Sheba felt her heart well up and explode with the memories Riza shared with her. She only then fully realized the gift Riza had given her. She had seen, through her minds eyes, her parents faces. She saw their wedding. She saw her entire family greet her into the world. She saw her parent's home and she saw them wrapping her in the clothe of their house. Saving her from harm. She saw what they sacrificed. Sheba's mind touched Riza's and their emotions mingled into a soup of sadness, loss, and joy of reconnection.


	36. Spirit Sense

_**Spirit Sense**_

"Who are you?" Sveta asked the man standing before her. He stood tall in the Sanan armour, but he was no Sanan. He had the face of a true warrior, and a Goman complexion. The creaky floor of the cart they stood in groaned as he reached his hand out to her. She couldn't shake the feeling: he looked familiar.

"A friend of a friend," he almost mumbled the words, "We have to go. Now."

Sveta hesitated for a moment, then took the Goman's hand and got on her feet. _He can't be worse than being stuck here._ She took a long look at the pitch black long sword at his waist and the matching black ring on his finger. _An alchemical artifact,_ Sveta was sure of it. It had the look, and the feeling. The man was an adept. Sveta wasn't sure if the fact made her more or less comfortable.

The two walked out of the cart slowly. Outside the sun was just starting to peek out from behind the mountains. Around most of the Sanans slept in their makeshift tents and hastily built paths through the heavy snow and thick ice weaved in between them. Carts and pack-goats dotted the landscape. The massive grey hanners, the Morgalese horses, stirred restlessly in the cold.

The Goman cut the binds around Sveta's wrists, but she kept her hands behind her back, giving the illusion that she was still bound. He walked behind her slowly, leading her away from the carriage. Some of the Sanans who were awake, scouts fletching arrows and cooks preparing breakfast, gave Sveta curious looks. A cook with a large gap between his two front teeth sneered, "Where ya'think yar taking the rat?"

The Goman stared and put a hand on the handle of his black blade. The cook grunted and went back to whatever foul dish he was cooking about the open flame. Sveta and her saviour continued on towards the perimeter of the Sanan camp.

"What's the plan?" Sveta whispered when they were out of earshot.

The Goman motioned his head towards a nearby conglomerate of crates and carts. "Burn the supplies," he said so quietly Sveta could barely make out the words.

"How?" she whispered. No response. _Maybe he's a Mars ad-_

Sveta's thoughts were cut off by a shout, "STOP!"

Instinctively, Sveta turned around and raised an arm to protect herself. Sparks of electricity bounded around her closed fist as Jupiter psynergy surged through her body. _Oh no_ , she thought, _my binds._

"HE'S FREEING HER!" the source of the shout rung out through the early morning. It was the cook with the gap in his tooth. The Goman groaned and quickly kicked the dying coals of a nearby fire onto the packs. A crate of dry hay for the horses started to ignite in small flames. _Too slow,_ Sveta thought, and threw a blast of wind psynergy at the flames, fanning them into a true fire. The heat of hit nearly burned the whiskers on her face.

"Let's go!" the Goman yelled, and started sprinting away from the fire and away from the camp. Sveta followed. As she ran the Sanan soldiers tried to mount the grey hanners to give the fugitives chase. But the stubborn beasts threw there captors aside and kicked chaotically in fear of the growing flames. Sveta heard alternating shouts of _the supplies are on fire_ and _stop the queen, she's escaping!_ Chaos.

Only a few of the soldiers gained their composure fast enough to even attempt to halt Sveta and her saviour. The Goman dealt with them easily by sending blasts of earth up through the snow and into the bodies of the attackers, flinging them yards away. Sveta's intuition was correct, _he is an adept._

Sveta took the weapon of one of these soldiers. A short, thin, and very sharp Sanan sword. She strapped the blade to her belt. The pair continued on, throwing down anyone that dared to try and stop them. But most didn't. Most just tried hopelessly to stop the fire from spreading, and to save as much of the supplies as they could.

In no time they made it outside the camp. But the flatness glacier offered no cover. Sveta could still easily make out the Sanan army's camp. If she could see them, that meant they could still see her. If they knew where to look. The orange and red of the flames, and the rising sun, created a spectacle of reflections on the ice. It was almost beautiful, if not for the madness of the shouting and neighing that still filled the air, even so many yards from the fire.

Out of the corner of her Sveta saw two Sanan scouts nearby. _Probably heading back to see what all the ruckus is about._ They struggled against their horses who wanted nothing to do with the fire on the horizon. Being consumed with the task, they took no notice of Sveta and her new companion.

Sveta put a hand on the Goman's shoulder. He ceased his running to look at her. Sveta was suddenly struck by a feeling of familiarity.

"What is is? We have to hurry," the Goman mumbled between breaths.

"We should take a ride," Sveta said and she pointed to the two Sanans struggling to hold the reins of two grey hanners, who attempted to flee.

"Those?" the Goman asked, looking skeptical.

"Trust me," Sveta spit out, and she turned towards the Sanans. With a blast of electricity she knocked out one of the soldiers.

"You!" the other shouted and drew his sword with alarming speed. Sveta copied the motion and parried two of the soldier's attacks, taking two steps back, and off of the snow path. Her foot nearly slipped on ice, and with both hands the soldier raised is sword high above his head to take advantage.

Just in time, the Goman stepped between them and lopped off the hands of the attacker. The Sanan's sword fell from his dismembered hands. Falling to his knees he cried out in agony.

"Please," he begged feebly as the Goman stood with his pitch black sword still pointed at the soldier. The Goman frowned and sheathed his sword. With speed and precision he applied a healing curse that closed the Sanan's open wounds.

"Thank you," the soldier murmured as he fainted from the pain, falling to the snow and ice beneath them.

Sveta regained her footing on the slippery surface, "I don-"

"The horses. They're still here. Can you calm them?" the Goman cut her off. Sure enough, they were. Sveta was amazed they didn't run off, until she saw they were still tied to a hefty cart without wheels. Even with their captors dealt with, the beasts still kicked and battled against their reins.

Sveta walked slowly towards the larger horse. Reining in a spooked hanner was difficult work, even for a Beastman. Sveta remembered the stables in the city of her parents. The old woman who cared for the beasts used to let her and her brother ride them, but only if they could calm the creatures themselves. Now, Sveta realized this was probably on the request of her father, who loathed to hand anything to his children easily. _Success is no accident,_ he used to say.

To her brother's humiliation, Sveta was always the best at calming the wild hanners. That was because she had a trick, one she never told her brother. Sveta used the power of alchemy, the one that she inherited from her father. She used Spirit Sense to feel what the horse felt, and to share in its emotions. She cast the spell now, and felt fear. The beast was terrified of the flames ahead, terrified of its abusive captors. Stronger than its fear though, was _longing._ The hanner longed for the open fields of its home. The Morgal Steppe. Sveta could see it in the beast's minds. She could feel the cool wind against her face and the tips of the tall yellow grass swaying through her fingers. _Home._

She could hear the babbling softness of the forest brook. And she could see her father and brother fishing on a rock, while her mother stoked a small flame. She could see the white deer, dancing through the grove. Her thoughts were becoming her own, and she shared them with the beast. They shared the same longing. This made the hanner calm, and when Sveta but her palm on its head it neighed softly.

The other horse followed the larger's lead and calmed at the touch of the Goman warrior. Sveta jumped atop the horse, as she had done countless times in her youth. The Goman followed suit. Both horses were saddled with gear the Sanans stole from Belinsk.

"Let's go home," she whispered to the animal.

The Goman walked his horse beside her's, "You want to return to Belinsk?"

Sveta nodded, but then suddenly remembered her dream. Tret and Laurel, the Waelda of the old woods, called to her in the night. They bid her to visit them in their grove. Was it more than just a dream? She shook her head, it didn't matter. Her father held a deep reverence for the Waelda, but he wouldn't abandon his own people at their bidding. Belinsk was taken by the enemy. Sveta needed to return. Her people _had_ to be liberated.

There was also Amiti. Ryu Kou had said that his army was posted in the south of the glacier. But the burning Sanan camp, and the village of Te Rya, where tens of Sanan scouts were surely scouring the landscape for any sign of Ayuthayan incursions, sat in between her and her old companion.

"Yes," she said.

The Goman gave her a curious look, "Alright then. I'm going that way anyways. We can travel together."

"You know the way?" Sveta was skeptical. Very few knew of the Teppe Ruins pass. Earlier, she was surprised that the Sanans knew the way. _Is the secret out?_

"I do," the Goman said.

Sveta shook her head. "Teppe Ruins? It's no good. The Sanans took me that way. They'll surely have an army posted there."

"Not the ruins. There is a pass."

Now Sveta was thoroughly confused. _What is a Goman doing on the glacier? How does he know of Teppe Ruins? How did he know where I was and why did he save me? How does he even know Belinsk is my home?_

"A pass? Through the mountains? That's impossible," Sveta said.

"Not impossible."

"Who _are_ you?" Sveta finally asked, marveling at the absurdity of the situation.

Sveta thought she saw the hint of a smirk at the corner of the serious Goman's mouth. She couldn't be sure it wasn't just a twitch. "A wanderer," he said and looked over his shoulder at the flame that still lit the horizon, "We should really get going."

The Goman hurried his horse north-west, away from the camp. He didn't turn to see if Sveta followed. She looked back at the burning camp and thought she could hear faint shouts of the general's urging their troops to find the queen. _No choice,_ she groaned to herself.

* * *

As the pair rode through the day an icy fog crept over the glacier. Sveta couldn't see whether or not they were being tailed. She could barely see the faint outline of the sun peaking through the frigid mist. But the Goman continued forward confidently. How he knew where he was going, or _if_ he knew where he was going was a mystery to Sveta.

They didn't stop for lunch. The speed of their ride and the treacherousness of the ice made it impossible for Sveta to question the Goman. They simply moved forward in silence throughout the entirety of the day. The fog made her uneasy. She constantly turned back to see if she could see Sanan soldiers trailing them. She tried to make out the distinctively yellowish orange light that only Sanan oak torches made. But all she could see was fog. All she feel the frigid wind blowing through the gaps of the fur coat she stole from the Sanan camp, and the pain in her thighs from a day filled with riding.

Finally, they stopped for the night. The sun was already fully behind the western horizon, but the Goman had somehow found an ice cave beginning enough for the two of them and the horses. Sveta lit an oil lamp she had found in one of the horse's pack for light and heat. With earth psynergy the Goman raised a wall over its opening, leaving only a small opening for air to get in and smoke to get out.

For dinner, the two ate the scouts' dried meat and rice rations, and the hanners were given a small amount of hay, all from the horses' packs. They ate it in silence. Sveta could barely make out the face of the Goman in the dim cave. It was tired and dirty. It was cold and silent. But Sveta knew it was also brave. The same familiarity struck her.

"Who are you?" she asked again.


	37. The Ice Cairns

**T _he Ice Cairns_**

The dying light of the sun behind her offered little illumination, but her blue glowing staff was enough. All around her, lining the walls of the tunnel as it delved into the mountains were bodies covered in small stones. _Cairns._ Mia wondered whether she stood in a tunnel, a safe pathway as the ancient voice told her, or a trap. She looked behind her, and the doorway into the valley was still open. _If it's a trap, it's not an effective one._

So she continued forward, walking up and down, left and right as the path twisted and turned. The only constant was the cairns, and the ancient markings that lined the walls. Similar to the ones she had seen in the cave and the doorway to the tunnel. The tunnels twisting made it difficult to keep her bearings, but there was only ever one path. As she could tell it was generally heading north, with the occasional westward and eastward detours.

The further she got, the less powerful the effects of the vortex were. Eventually, it was no effort at all to maintain the glowing of her staff that illuminated her path. At that point, she stopped for lunch. Although there was no telling the time. She had entered the tunnel at sundown and had been walking ever since. That's all she knew for sure.

She tied her blue hair back into a ponytail and rummaged through her pack for food. There would be no hunting in the tunnel she thought. She hadn't seen anything alive since she entered, and if she did it surely wouldn't be appetizing. Instead she ate stale bread from the Imil inn. She hoped the tunnel would end soon. The humid dark was starting to get to her. At least the bodies didn't smell. They were frozen through.

She finished her lunch and continued on the path. Finally she came to something new. Another massive arch covering in markings. Akin to the one at the tunnel's entrance. Mia took her hand out of its leather glove and place a palm in the centre, as she had seen Megan do. The arch glowed purple and gold. Another voice spoke into Mia's mind.

 _Thee, descendant of the Guardians, take your badge._

Mia could hear moving slates, and the arch turning into an opening. She stuck her staff through the opening and it illuminated a tiny room, which an old chest inside. Not the ornate red she was used to seeing in the ruins and dungeons she traversed with her friends on their quest. A simple wooden crate with a rusty bronze latch. It opened easily.

Inside was a copper medallion attached to a thin chain. She held it in her bare palm and wiped the dust off of it. _My badge,_ she wondered what the words meant. The medallion had a single word, in the same ancient script she had been seeing a lot of recently. She closed her eyes to unite her psynergy to its. But all she felt was... nothing. The artifact had no alchemy, no psynergy, nothing. It was exactly what it looked like. An thin old piece of cheap metal. _Why?_

She pocketed it anyways and made a mental note to show it to Kraden. There was no telling what info the old scholar could attach to the artifact. Mia had a gut feeling though, that Kraden would be stumped. Even though he rarely was.

It turned out the small room with the medallion was the tunnels centre. It took Mia around six more hours to traverse the rest. By the last hour, she was genuinely worried that the entire path was a trap. But just then, she found a third arch, and when she put her hand on this one it opened and a blinding light and frigid cold met her.

The sun was high and the sky was clear. It was noon. She had walked all night and all morning. _More than the twelve hours I guessed,_ she realized. The air was the kind of cold you only get in the northern wastes. The kind that surrounds your bones like tight leather and never lets go. She shivered. She stood on a small ledge, high up on the face of a mountain.

Below her was flat ice fields, dotted only with the occasional shrub. She was past the tundra even. Only the toughest vegetation could survive. This is the land of Prox, Mia realized. She was past the northern mountains and into the wastes beyond. She wondered when the last time anyone had ever made that trip. Then she remembered Chalis. _What could Chalis possibly want here? There's nothing out here._

Mia had to find out. She scoped out a way down the mountain and onto the ice fields below. That was when she saw it. A dark figure stood out sharply amid the snow and ice surrounded it. _Chalis._ She wasn't too far down. Only a few hundred yards. Mia thought she could even see the woman's pink hair sticking out from underneath her hood.

As if on queue, Chalis looked up at that exact moment to see Mia on the mountain above her. She turned and ran quickly. Mia chased. She took sure quick steps down the mountain, placing her foot on iceless patches of grey stone each time. She ran through the icy mountain as only one from the north could do. Mia expected to gain on the Tuaparang quickly.

It didn't happen. The dark adept seemed to almost _gain_ distance on Mia _. How is this possible?_ Mia didn't have time for the question. She ran faster after the woman. She took a misstep and had to use her staff to break her fall, and prevent her from tumbling down the mountain. The chase went on in this way for a little while until they were both down the mountain and onto the field below. There, with no mountains to break it, the wind was fierce. Mia adjusted her hood so that only her eyes were showing. Her breath felt warm inside her jacket as she struggled to keep up with the younger woman.

Then she heard a shout. A group of wargolds ran from the north towards Chalis. Mia hadn't seen them before, their blue-white skin made them almost impossible to spot in the north. Mia and her companions had been surprised by them multiple times in the wastes, on their way to the Mars Lighthouse.

This pack shrieked war cries. They clashed their short swords against their metal shields, and the sound of it rang through the empty fields easily. There had to be at least fifteen of them. Chalis stopped suddenly, but by then she was already five hundred yards from Mia. With a blast of dark energy three of the wargolds were engulfed and thrown yards away from her.

Chalis fought viciously, almost like a beast, without any weapon save clawed gloves. She ducked and dodged the wargolds blows while destroying them in explosions of purple light and black smoke. Mia kept running towards the fight. Four hundred yards, then three hundred, then two hundred.

Just then she heard a violent shout of pain. One of the wargolds sneaked up behind Chalis and slashed at her back with its short sword. Bright red blood splattered on the white snow. Chalis fell to her knees clutching at her bleeding bad. The wargold raised its sword high above its head, preparing for the finishing blow. Mia focused her staff, and from its tip she let loose a stream of ice straight into the wargold, destroying it.

The rest of the monsters, only three, saw Mia and ran towards her. She parried their blows with her staff and used a small dagger to dispatch two of them. The third nearly landed a blow, but Mia let loose her djinn Sleet into its torso. The power of the strike sent its limp body flying fifty yards. It crashed into a patch of ice sending shards up into the air.

Mia ran towards the spot where Chalis defended herself from the ambush. Lying randomly, were the bodies of at least thirty wargolds. Chalis had defended herself from _thirty_. Before finally being defeated by a sneaking attack. Outside of the Warriors of Vale, Mia had never seen anything like it. Mia found herself admiring her son, and his companions, for ever defeating such a foe.

Chalis struggled to stay on her knees as blood poured from the wound. Her jacket was completely torn and its feathers flew around in the heavy wind. Mia ran over to the woman and supported her while casting a wish spell on her back. The wound closed nicely, the bleeding stopped immediately.

Chalis looked down at the ground for a moment. She breathed heavily. Then suddenly, in a swift and violent motion she unsheathed a dagger from her belt and swung it wildly at Mia. The Mercury Adept barely dodged he blow as the dagger's tip tore through her jacket. Mia held her palm in front of her and shot ice psynergy at Chalis' chest, knocking her to her back. The ice cracked with the weight of the blow.

Mia held her glowing staff at Chalis' throat, and kicked the dagger aside. Anger on the Luna Adept's white face dissolved into frustration, and then into depression. Defeated, she slumped. Just a little, Mia relaxed the grip on her staff. The wind howled as the two women remained motionless on the icy plain.

"What now?" Chalis asked. The blowing snow was worst near the ground. Snowflakes covered her face and made her pink hair nearly white. But the woman didn't shiver. Her blue lips and piercingly bright eyes remained the same colour as always. _Even Proxians get cold sometimes_ , Mia thought, w _ho is she?_

Mia considered and then said, "Back to Imil. You'll have to answer for what you've done. And tell us why."

Chalis shook her head. "No. Not yet."

Mia's eyebrows went up. "Not yet? You said the same thing in the cave."

"There's something I have to do. There are people depending on me. After that, I'll return to Imil. You have my word."

Mia almost laughed. "Your word?"

Chalis' eyes flared into anger. "You don't know me."

 _She's right. I don't,_ Mia admitted to herself. "Fine. We'll take shelter for the night. Then you'll tell me who you are. Who is depending on you. And I'll decide where to take you."

* * *

At the point of her spear, Mia took Chalis to shelter. Tiny igloos dotted the waste. The Proxians built them for traveling and they almost never collapsed. They were an essential break from the wind and cold if you wanted to survive longer than a day in the waste. Felix had guided the group to many igloos on their travels in the waste. Time and time again, they were a life saver.

Mia found a small one only a few hundred yards from the place Chalis defending herself from the wargolds. It was only large enough for the two of them, but inside someone had left a huge pile of dried creeping moss. The grey moss burned hot and slow and grew inside the deep caves that delved into the mountains around Prox. It was excellent for burning, and essential to the Proxians who had no trees. Someone had likely left the pile there for later use. Mia used a piece of tinder from her pack to light it. She felt bad stealing, but it was life or death.

The creeping moss immediately turned deep orange and the igloo was filled with heat. Tiny flames flickered. The cold that wrapped tightly around Mia's bones began to loosen. She took her hands out of her gloves and warmed them on the glowing moss. Chalis didn't seem as interested in the heat. Her bright eyes glowed as the sun began to set and darkness took. The glowing moss provided very little light.

"Who are you?" Mia asked.

Chalis' eyes flashed up at Mia. "Why should I tell you? Really? If you were going to kill me you would have by now. And you can't take me back. Even one of the great Warriors of Vale has to sleep sometime. You can't stop me from slipping away."

Mia frowned. All she could see was the Luna Adept's eyes. Mia answered, "I'll chase you again. And catch you. Besides, you won't make it up here. Not alone."

There was a silence and when Chalis spoke again her voice was much softer, almost kind, "You're right." Mia couldn't see the expression on Chalis' face, so the words and their tone shocked her. It seemed to Mia that the words almost meant _thank you._ If Chalis was even capable of feeling that.

"So tell me who's depending on you. Maybe I can help," the words felt bitter as molasses in Mia's mouth. To help the woman who started the Grave Eclipse. But there might be innocents in need. Mia wouldn't be able to live with herself if that were so and she didn't hear Chalis out.

"My people. The Tuaparang. Their lives are in danger," Chalis words echoed through the igloo in the darkness.

"Why?" Mia probed.

Chalis remained silent again before saying, "It's a long story."

Mia didn't say anything. She knew better than to push. When she was a little girl she remembered her father saying that sometimes it was best just to wait. So Mia just felt the warmth of the burning moss pass through her. She stared at its faint glow that only illuminated a small piece of the snowy ground. At some point she began to wonder is she should be being more careful. What if the Luna Adept tried to escape or fight?

Finally Mia heard a sigh and Chalis started to speak softly, "My people, the Tuaparang, are from northwest of here. Our land isn't connected to the rest of Weyard. We've lived there in our city, Tua, for thousands of years. Since the last age of light. Some of us wield the power of Luna, just as you wield the power of Sol."

"Sol?" Mia asked.

"Yes. Luna's opposite. Sol is divided into Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, and Venus. But Luna... Luna is just Luna. It's the same power that the vortexes have. Which is why Adepts can't go near them. And why I can," Chalis paused and her mind seemed to wonder, "But everything changed when you lit the lighthouses. Our ancient alchemy machines activated, and our skyships were operational. We used them to explore Weyard."

Chalis paused for a moment and Mia used the opportunity to ask a question, "When we lit the lighthouses we unleashed Sol. How would this reactivate your machines and ships? Don't you use Luna?"

"Luna is the power of destruction, chaos, and void. It could never power flying ships and alchemy machines. We had a few traditional adepts, wielders of Sol. They built the ships in the ancient times, and they run them now. But they're not the ones in charge. Those of us that wield the power of Luna are called the Umbra Clan. We have always been the most respected, and for all of Tua's history, we ruled. As a council. Until recently. One of our members called Re has taken to fear mongering. He claims Sol's return spells doom for the Tuaparang. He killed many of the Umbra Clan and seized control of the city. Now he calls himself the High Empyror."

Mia sensed Chalis' contempt. "And you're not happy with this?"

"It was a cowardly coup," Chalis spat, "The man is a monster. He sent us to activate the Grave Eclipse. So that its power would preoccupy the Warriors of Vale while he enacted his plans."

" _That's_ your excuse? You were ordered? Thousands died." Mia shook with anger.

Chalis stared at the fire, "I'm sorry for them. But it had to be done. The Grave Eclipse was the only was to enable Apollo's Lens. The only thing that could stop Re."

"Stop him? Stop him from doing what?" Mia was confused now.

"He has a weapon," Chalis whispered, "Capable of obliterating Tua City. And maybe all of Weyard."


	38. Carver's Haven

_**Carver's Haven**_

All around him the refugees from Kalay set up tents and other makeshift shelters as Tyrell sat with his legs dangling over the gorge. The lumberjacks and their families did their best to house as many of the refugees as they could, but there was simply not enough room. Carver's Camp was just that, a camp. It was comprised of a few log cabins on either side of the gorge where Tyrell dangled his legs.

The vortex which had taken out the bridge at the beginning of Tyrell's quest with Matt and Karis had shrunk to the size of an apple. That was the way it went, the Mourning Moon. Vortexes would grow and shrink all around Weyard.

Tyrell looked away from the tiny vortex. He looked around Carver's Camp. The Kalayans met and greeted the lumberjacks in and around the purple shingled homes on either side of the gorge. Carver's Camp was as busy as ever. The rope bridge had been rebuilt and the ancient gondolas were in operation again. Carver and his people had been hard at work since the last time Tyrell had been around. Now they attempted to take in and feed the refugees. It was a near impossible task. _There needs to be a more permanent solution,_ Tyrell thought.

Tyrell's grandfather, Emad, the father of Tyrell's lost mother, sat beside him on a stump. Tyrell had caught the end of his grandfather's eulogy to the merchant Hammet at the funeral. He never realized how closely bonded the two were.

"You know Tyrell, when Hammet and I were boys, this gorge wasn't even here," Emad said. It was an amazing thought, how much the Golden Sun Event changed the landscape was incredible.

"I remember coming here to visit with your mother, when you were just a toddler. You would run to the edge of the gorge, because you saw a mountain goat. When you got to close, the goat shoved you with its horns. It was protecting its own babies. Do you remember?"

Tyrell nodded, and his grandfather continued, "You were too scared to tell your parents what happened, because you weren't allowed to be playing near the gorge. When you finally told them, your mother took you in her arms. And you were very surprised that you weren't in trouble." Emad smiled.

"You did a great thing, Tyrell. Bringing Gabrielle and the boys out of Kalay. The way you took care of them... it reminds me of her. She would be proud," Tyrell's grandfather said. Tyrell looked down at his feet, unable to respond. Emad seemed to understand, he put a hand on Tyrell's shoulder and left.

His grandfather's story was in line with what everyone said about Tyrell's mother. She was incredibly kind, thoughtful, patient. Everything Tyrell wasn't. Tyrell couldn't help but rush head first into arguments, into fights. It's the reason old Patcher couldn't stand him. It was the bane of his companions on more than one occasion. Tyrell couldn't be what she was, and it made him angry.

Tyrell turned around when he heard jogging feet approach from behind him. There was Karis in her traveling clothes, her emerald hair done up in a ponytail. Her wounds from the battle at Kalay were starting to heal, but a large scratch, maybe a scar, was still red on her left arm. Tyrell's own wounds weren't as critical. She had fought hard, and Tyrell regretted not fighting beside her. _My rage separated me from her._

"We have to go to Carver's house. There's new news," she said, so excited that all the words seemed to roll together in one big mush.

Tyrell couldn't help but laugh. "New news!" he proclaimed. Karis rolled her eyes but Tyrell continued, "Noo-nooz!"

Finally, Karis smiled. She turned around so Tyrell didn't see. "Come on, let's go," she said and headed to Carver's. He got up and followed.

At Carver's house a table was set up with maps and books opened. It was a messy home, but Tyrell liked it for the smell of its cedar walls. In the corner of the house Carver's children played a game of slaps, where each child tried to slap the other's hands before they were slapped. Around the table sat Carver, Karis' mother Gabrielle, Tyrell's grandfather, and a few others.

All eyes were on a woman who Tyrell didn't recognize. She wore a mail cap and studded leather armour. He was armed with a sword and bow with a quiver full of goose feathered arrows. Her skin was the deep tan of the native Kalayans. Her eyes were dark brown and serious. Her face lightly wrinkled, she looked to be around Tyrell's father's age. She looked up at Tyrell and Karis as they entered the room, and stood up to shake their hands.

"My name is Talia. I work with your father," she said to Karis. _One of Ivan's soldiers,_ Tyrell thought. Tyrell and Karis introduced themselves to the warrior.

Gabrielle smiled, "Tell them what you told us Talia."

The soldier nodded and spoke, "I was with Ivan, at the docks, during the attack."

"The docks were hit too?" Karis asked.

"Yes, from the east. The monsters came in waves, with the same red torches you saw in Kalay. They took us by complete surprise. We were watching the entire north shore, not a single boat landed. They came from our side of the Karogal Sea. We quickly lost the docks."

"What about my father? What happened to him? And Beth?" Karis asked. Tyrell had almost forgotten about Matt's younger sister. He felt guilty about that. She had gone south to sneak on the ship that was carrying Isaac to Yamata City. She wanted to be there for him.

"They were captured," she said.

"Captured? How? Those monsters can't be taking prisoners," Tyrell interjected.

"Let her speak," Tyrell's grandfather said. Tyrell nodded.

Talia continued the story, "They came in waves, and they came slowly. I believe they were just keeping us busy, because while we dealt with the waves two things happened. The bulk of the army slammed Kalay, and the Tolbi fleet sailed north."

"Tolbi?" Karis said, stunned.

Talia nodded, "We think the beasts are somehow in league with the Tobli Empire."

Tyrell was stunned. For a moment he denied it was even possible. But, then, he realized it made sense. If Iodem could somehow get the power to control the beasts, he would surely use it. The only question that remained was 'how?'

"While we were fighting waves of monsters, the Tolbi fleet landed at our docks, and took prisoners. Including Ivan and Beth. Ivan told me to head north, to tell you what happened there. So I did. I used the torches to blend in," she ended her story there.

Tyrell and Karis were silent for a moment, as were the others. The same train of thought ran through both their minds, Tyrell supposed. They had to save Ivan, Beth, and the others.

"Can we make it back through the floodplains, to save my dad and the others?" Karis asked.

Talia the soldier emoted for the first time, she looked sad, "The floodplains are controlled firmly by the Tolbi Empire now. They're completely overrun with the monster armies."

"We could use the torches. We could use the torches to get through," Tyrell realized. He wanted to go back. Being away was the worst, it was a helpless feeling.

Talia shook her head, "Thousands of Tolbi soldiers themselves are there now. They control the monsters with the red torches. They'll recognize us, even if we use the torches. Going back would be suicide."

"So what then? We wait here to be killed?" Tyrell demanded.

"That's not up to me," Talia said, and she looked up and down the table. The Kalayans and men and women of Carver's Camp were seated, they seemed to have already made a decision. Talia looked at Carver, as if waiting for him to speak. His jet blue hair was pushed back behind his ears. He wore a fur collar and simple clothes.

Finally, the lumberjack said, "We're happy to house the refugees for as long as is needed. But the fact is, you can't remain here. Neither can we. Talia has reported to us that the monsters are already heading into Goma. The Tolbi Empire won't stop with Kalay. They'll try to take Carver's Camp, Vault, Lunpa, Patcher's Place. Who knows what else. We have to leave here, and retreat to the more defensible cities. Patcher's Place is built into the mountain, it can be defended. There's a fort up in Lunpa. And Bilibin is heavily fortified. All of us, all of the refugees gathered here, should split into three groups, and head to these places. We can warn them of what's coming, and seek their asylum."

It all made sense, but at the same time it made Tyrell want to yell. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was _run_. He wanted to march into Tolbi and ring Iodem in the head with the back end of his axe. Running felt cowardly. All Tyrell could do was bite his tongue.

" _Bilibin?_ " Karis asked. Tyrell hadn't even realized the ridiculousness of that part of the plan until Karis said the word. _Bilibin is hostile to say the least. There's no way Lord McCoy will let refugees into his city._

Carver sighed, "It's not ideal. But we simply have too many people for Lunpa and Patcher's Place to hold. I wouldn't be asking anyone to go to Bilibin if I wasn't willing. I'll lead the group there, and treat with McCoy myself."

Tyrell knew Carver's point was true. There were thousands of refugees in Carver's Camp alone. There would be countless more in Vault and the other villages. He still didn't like the idea of begging _McCoy_ for help. Everything he had ever heard about the man was loathsome. From his father's dealings with him during Tret's curse, to the fact that he threatened war with Sveta's nation in the past.

"I think we should send the injured, children, and elderly, to Patcher's Place and Lunpa, with some able bodies to escort them. Those are places that we _know_ will be safe. The rest should go to Bilibin, if they're denied they'll have a better chance of making it somewhere else. Perhaps Belinsk," Gabrielle added her weight to the conversation. Tyrell always thought she was wise, but after he traveled with her and the boys out of Kalay, he realized she was hardy as well. He found himself agreeing with her readily.

"I'll go to Bilibin," Tyrell volunteered.

"I'll go with you," Karis added.

"No, Karis..." Gabrielle started. Tyrell could tell that every part of her wanted her daughter to be as safe as possible.

Karis interrupted, "Mom, Tyrell and I are capable of being out there, if McCoy denies us. We've been on the road before, we've dealt with far worse."

"Let me go with you," her mother said.

"You can't. You're not a fighter. And Filip and Vadim will need you," Karis answered.

Gabrielle seemed to know Karis was right and was silent. "We can deal with a fat lord and his cronies," Tyrell added and Gabrielle almost smiled.

The rest of those at the table determined which of the three groups they'd be a part of. It was determined that Gabrielle, Vadim, Filip, Layana, and Tyrell's grandfather Emad would head west to Patcher's Place, while another group would go north to Lunpa. The rest would go east, with Tyrell, Karis, and Carver, to Bilibin. They'd travel over the rope bridge and into east Goma. From there they'd walk through Grey Brook Pass, the gap in the Goman mountain range which connected Goma to Bilibin, and into Lord McCoy's Country.

The journey that would be reminded Tyrell of his own father's journey. Long before Tyrell was even born Garet traveled the same route with Ivan and Isaac. They crossed all of Goma and went through the mountains to Bilibin. _In those days no one even dreamed of fighting battles,_ Tyrell reflected, _now the whole world is at war._


	39. The Ancient Voices

_**The Ancient Voices**_

The Wanderer remembered the ancient voices haunting his dreams. He remembered the way they spoke, slowly and methodically, in tones and accents lost to the endless drift of time. At times it seemed as though they almost sung. For months he dreamed of their voices, he saw their faces. Old and weary, tattooed with the ancient symbols. The fiery sun for Sol, the lonely crescent for Luna.

Then there was the structures. He saw the ancient lighthouses being built, stone by stone, by unrecognizable beings. He saw the alchemical machines surging energy between them through veins that webbed the earth. He saw the bleak tower shrouding the land in desolate darkness, and the great Lens shooting piercing light across continents.

Finally, there was the beyond. The never ceasing, always growing, endlessly hungry void threatening to consume every forest, ocean, and city that had ever existed. His visions took him into this darkness. He saw its power seep into Weyard and form the vortexes, eating the earth from the inside.

All the while the ancient voices called to him. They named him _guardian._ They took him flying through the skies of Weyard, into the south. To the frozen wastes of Tundaria. They showed him the great mountain, handing off the edge of the world. They called him there.

* * *

"Who are you?" the Queen of Morgal asked the Wanderer as the two sat in the dimly lit ice gave. Cold as ice fog seeped through the small opening the Wanderer had made for their abode, and heat from the oil lamp battled against it. The Queen was clearly exhausted from the days riding. He sensed she was exasperated from much more than that alone.

"I have been known as Gale of West Samatil," he paused, "But before that, I was Felix."

The Queen gasped, " _The_ Felix? The Lost Warrior of Vale?"

The Wanderer nodded, "I was."

"But you are no longer?" she asked.

"I left my people years ago. Changed my identity."

"And you became Gale?"

He nodded, "I suppose a man without a name makes people uncomfortable. So they must invent one."

"Why did you leave?" the Queen asked. In her eyes, the Wanderer could tell this girl had heard of Felix the Warrior of Vale more than once. _She must have heard from my nephew and Garet's boy,_ the Wanderer recalled that they all had traveled together to stop the Eclipse. The Queen looked almost sad, almost betrayed. It reminded the Wanderer of the look his sister gave him when he left. He pushed the image from his mind.

"I had to," the Wanderer looked this beastman queen, this companion of his family's children, up and down. He knew she was good, he knew she was trustworthy. This is why he saved her from the Sanans. So he continued, "My companions and I, the Warriors of Vale as you call us, are tasked with great responsibility. There is an ancient mountain in the south of Weyard, in the frozen wastes of Tundaria. I was called their long ago. It guides me."

Sveta paused for a moment. When she realized the Wanderer wasn't going to continue, she asked, "What do you mean?"

"There are two forces at work in the world. Sol, and Luna. When the balance between them is thwarted, all of Weyard is at risk. There is a sanctum in the mountain at the heart of Tundaria. It guides me to places where Luna threatens to overpower Sol. The psynergy vortexes. I travel to the vortexes, and halt their growth."

"You save people?" the Queen asked.

The Wanderer nodded.

Sveta looked thoughtful for a moment. The orange light from the oil lamp flickered in pretty patterns against the ice walls of the cave. The horses slept silently.

"But why didn't you tell them? Your family?" she said, and again the Wanderer could see his sister in the girl. He stared down at the lamp, not daring to meet her eyes. He trusted this girl, but he couldn't. _Not right now. I can't,_ he thought,

"I had my reasons," he said quietly. His heart pounded in pain. _They would have followed me. They would have put themselves in danger. They had families to raise._ He thought of his nephew. The only Matthew he remembered was a young sandy haired toddler running through his mother's house. He remembered a boy who leaped into his arms when he entered the door.

The queen let a long silence go by without asking another question. The Wanderer was thankful for it. He focused on the task at hand. He focused on getting the queen home, and continuing on to the north. To the awful blotch of Luna the map had shown him growing systematically in the wastes.

Sveta broke the silence, "Why are you here? How do you know me?"

The Wanderer smiled. He told the girl everything. He told her how he knew the Eclipse started the moment it began. How he found them sailing on the Great Eastern Sea and recognized them to be the children of his companions, and how he trailed she and her companions to make sure they accomplished their task, up to the very battle atop Apollo's Lens.

"So why now? Why have you saved me? You've revealed yourself," the Queen asked.

"You seemed like you needed help," the Wanderer responded simply.

"And you just happened to be on the _Khiren Glacier_ of all places?" Sveta smiled.

The Wanderer shrugged. "I'm heading north. To the wastes. There is a disturbance."

"A vortex?"

"Bigger. Bigger than a Mourning Moon even. It looks man-made."

"And you're going to investigate?" Sveta asked. The Wanderer confirmed.

Yet again there was silence. Sveta was starting to let her eyes close this time. The Wanderer silently unpacked blankets from the sleeping horse's pack and handed them to the beastman girl. She thanked him and rested her head against the side of the mighty grey hanner, drifting to sleep immediately.

The Wanderer grabbed what was left of the blankets and made himself a makeshift bed. He remembered the morning. _The morning of today,_ he thought though it seemed a lifetime ago. He remembered questioning whether or not to be sidetracked from his goal. His rule was to _never_ let himself be distracted. Sveta yawned slightly in her sleep. The Wanderer smiled. It felt good to be sidetracked.

* * *

A gasp from across the ice cave woke the Wanderer from his deep slumber. Sveta sat upright. Sweat beaded on her forehead and dripped to the ground beneath her. Abruptly, she began to shiver. The Wanderer let Sveta regain her composure as light from the morning sun crept into the cave from the small opening. The oil lamp continued to burn sending smoke out the same opening. The horses began to stir restlessly.

"A vision?" the Wanderer asked, giving the girl a stern look.

The Queen looked confused.

"What did you see?" The Wanderer knew a vision when he saw one. They were the way of the ancients. They communicated one thing, and one thing only: tasks. The Wanderer was initially drawn to Luna Sanctum through visions. They were always urgent.

Sveta closed her eyes for a moment. "Tret and Laurel. Of Kolima. I dreamed they asked for me."

The Wanderer shook his head. "That's not a dream. It's a summoning. They did the same with your father."

"My father?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"The Waelda summoned him there before he united the Beastmen tribes. They protected the Beastmen of the Lost Age, and meant to guide the new ones. They helped your father during the creation of his kingdom."

"And now you think they're calling me?" she asked.

"You've had a vision. That much is clear," the Wanderer answered.

Sveta sighed, and it almost looked as though tears were welling up in her eyes. "I can't go. My people... they need me."

"Perhaps the Waelda mean to help you save them."

Sveta met his gaze, and her eyes changed to a hopeful expression, "Can you be sure?"

The Wanderer shook his head and broke eye contact.

"Then I won't go. I can't go."

"You must," the Wanderer whispered.

"I must leave my people? My family? Why? Because _you_ did?" Sveta's anger was building. The stress of her captivity, of her people's suffering seemed to be taking over. Now the Wanderer couldn't meet her gaze at all. His decision to go, his decision to follow his vision, came crashing to the forefront of his mind as it always did. The look on his sister's face when he left. His nephew's face. The face of the niece he never met. All of these images paraded themselves through his mind until he could hardly breathe. Those faces. The faces of his _family._ Who he left.

"I..." Sveta started. He could tell she didn't know what to say. He wanted to take her guilt away. It wasn't her fault he left.

"I did what I thought was right. You must do the same. Whether that means staying or going is up to you," the Wanderer said steadily.

"Felix..." Sveta started again.

"Do you hear that?" the Wanderer cut her off. He realized then there was nothing to be heard. What he thought he was hearing, he was _feeling._ Through the ice and the earth beneath it the Wanderer could feel hooves. He could feel horses riding ever closer. They were on a steady track right to their cave. _The smoke,_ he realized suddenly and quickly put out the flame of the oil lamp that had been sending a smoke signal telegraphing their position all night long.

"They're coming?" Sveta asked.

"It's too late to hide. They know where we are. We have to go. Now."

The two worked in quick unison to ready the horses for flight. When they had both mounted the hanners, the Wanderer blasted out the cave's opening with Venus psynergy. The pair galloped out of the opening as fast as they could, without slipping on the surface of the icy glacier.

The day was clear as ever. None of the fog that disguised their escape the day before blessed them today. In the distance the Wanderer could see more than twenty Sanan horseman on their tail. _Too many to fight,_ he decided, _especially as exhausted as we are._ The Wanderer felt like he could barely send a pebble flying their way after exerting what was left of his strength on blasting away the cave's opening.

"There they are, the queen!" the Wanderer could hear a Sanan accent ringing out through the open glacier. The horseman accelerated. One of their horses lost its footing and tumble down a slight ice slope with its rider in toe. The Wanderer prayed their own beasts would fare better, but with ever increase in speed, and with ever change in the slope of the ice he his heart leaped into his throat. _It won't end like this. It can't._

"They're trapped! There is nowhere left to go!" the Sanans were already proclaiming their own triumph.

In front of the Wanderer, in the north, the massive mountains that kept the glacier contained towered. They were far closer than he thought. The fog had covered so much of his sight-line that he had no idea how far they had traveled the day before. So now the pass was close. It was one of the many secret ways that he had used to traverse Weyard. The Wanderer estimated he was one of less than ten living who knew the way. He mused that now the number would triple, with the Sanans hot on their tail.

The mountains were growing faster and faster as they rode. The chase became a long distance one, and the Sanans ceased their insults. A few more of their number slipped on the ice and were left behind. It was noon when they reached the footholds of the mountain pass. The Wanderer leaped off the back of his hanner. He felt his feet against something other than ice, the cold rock of the face of the mountain, and was thankful for it. He motioned for Sveta to do the same.

"What about the horses?" she asked.

"They can't take this pass. We'll have to leave them."

She frowned and slid off her horse. She put a hand through the beast's mane. "Thank you. I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Let's go," the Wanderer said and he bounded up the steep steps. Up and up they went, winding and carving their way through the mountain. Built by some long forgotten people in the lost age.

The pair climbed up one hundred yards by the time they could see the Sanans after them. "There's a way! There's stairs!" they shouted as they reached the point the Wanderer and Sveta had begun their climb.

The Wanderer hurried his pace, and Sveta followed suit behind him. The day continued much as it has. Hurried movement, with the Sanans never gaining ground, but never losing it. The Wanderer wondered how long it could go on for. At every turn in the winding road, he looked for an out.

At last, he found his opportunity. The pass traveled through a thin path between two mountains. The slope leveled from a steep climb, to a shallow walk. Above him was a a collection of boulders, resting precariously behind a small dirt mound. All it would take is a slight movement of the mound, and the boulders would crash down into the pass, blocking the way behind them. The Wanderer sighed in relief.

A hundred yards behind, were at least fifteen Sanans running steadily towards them. The Wanderer stopped abruptly and motioned for Sveta to go ahead.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked frantically.

The Wanderer didn't answer. He stretched out his palm and focused what was left of his energy on the dirt mound. Sveta seemed to understand. The mound proved more imoveable than he expected. He struggled against its stubbornness.

The Sanans were eighty yards behind them now.

He felt the earth starting to budge.

Sixty yards.

Sveta sent a lightning bolt directly into the mound, blackening it, but barely moving it.

Thirty yards.

He threw everything he had at the mountain.

Twenty yards.

A sharp pain pierced him. He looked down to see an arrow protruding from his shoulder.


	40. The Burgandy Cells

_**The Burgandy Cells**_

Matthew roused himself from his slumber to find an pheasant egg placed on the floor of his cell. It was poached in the Anemos fashion. A typical breakfast. Sometimes it came with toast sometimes not. He didn't mind the hard cheese, but the very best he'd get is scraps of pheasant meat. Pheasants seemed to be the only livestock on the floating rock.

While the food wasn't great, the hospitality was better. He was allowed to spend as much of the day he wanted in a small courtyard with the other prisoners. Most were well mannered and all seemed to be harmless. The violet dressed guards watched them and listened throughout the afternoons, but otherwise allowed them to do as they pleased. Matthew spent most of his time reading whatever books he could get. In the beginning he would ask the guards questions. How long was he to be held, where was Sheba, things like that. He quickly realized he'd get nowhere and began talking with the other prisoners instead.

They'd chat with Matthew about trivial matters like the weather and the history of their beautiful city. They were interested in all Matthew had to say of Weyard below. A place they had only ever heard legend of. Just as Matthew had only ever heard legend of Anemos. However, whenever Matthew would ask them how they got there, to the Anemos stone prison where they were being held, they'd become eerily hush, sometimes after a quick glance at one of the guards.

Matthew had lost track of how many days he'd spent in the prison. One seemed to meld into the next. On this particular morning he couldn't seem to stomach his poached egg and gave up after a single bite _. Sheba should be here by now. She wouldn't have agreed to them holding me here. She should be here._

Besides Sheba he thought often about his friends and family. Especially his father. He had to trust that Garet and the others would be able to handle Isaac's recovery. _If he can even recover._ He pushed the thought from his mind. He replaced it with recollections of his other friends. The realization that he had probably missed Amiti's coronation, his becoming the King of Ayuthay, sent a pang of sadness through him. All his companions agreed to be there. Then his thoughts shifted to Sveta as they often did.

The thick wooden cell door creaked open just as the thought came. In entered a stout Anemos prison guard, Nahum, Matthew's favourite. Matthew had established something of a rapport with the guard. He was the only guard who would answer Matthew's questions as well as he could without disobeying orders. Nahum seemed to genuinely like Matthew, a feeling that Matthew returned. It was strange he came so quickly after another guard had just dropped off breakfast. Matthew hadn't had a chance to touch the pheasant egg yet.

"Mornin' Matt. Enjoying your breakfast?" the chubby man asked.

The morning sun and the sight of the friendly guard cheered Matthew and so he joked, "The Anemos certainly make every possible use of pheasants."

Nahum smirked and gestured to at Matthew's pillow. "Pheasant feather. That's why we call them the golden bird. Live by the golden bird, die by the golden bird," he said. Matthew laughed.

"It's the only animal that seems to be able to handle life on a giant floating rock. Nothing else can breathe the air, too thin," Nahum continued. Nahum enjoyed teaching Matthew about Anemos customs and Matthew had learned a lot from him. He only wished he could see the city for himself, the festivals and the markets, instead of being cooped up in prison. On the one hand, he was enamored by the beauty of the Anemos and on the other hand he disliked them for keeping him locked up as a criminal.

"Quiet as ever Matt," Nahum laughed. "Anyways for once I haven't come just to talk your ears off about my city. You have a visitor coming within the hour."

Matthew's heart soared. "Is it Sheba?"

Nahum nodded. "Just be ready for when she comes. I gotta go but I'll seeya then." Nahum exited.

Matthew touched his now cold egg and decided against it. He was sick of egg and besides, he could hardly eat. His mind was racing thinking about the answers that Sheba would surely provide. The hour passed slower than he could take. He exited his room and took a walk in to courtyard under the watchful eyes of the guards. The portly fellow, the one who kept to himself more than any of the other prisoners, sat with his back against the the cold stone. He cradled his legs while rocking back and forth. The sight was disconcerting.

Matthew knelt beside the man. "Are you alright?"

For the first time the man made eye contact with Matthew. Beady grey eyes shot with fear pierced Matthew. "No," his voice was shaky and low.

Matthew hesitated before saying, "Can I help?"

"They're coming to destroy this city. I've seen it. There will be no escape." He spoke slowly and with purpose. Each word was thought out. His cadence terrified Matthew.

"Who's coming?"

The prisoner's face contorted with a disgusted confusion as if to say _you don't know?_ Nahum's voice broke the trance, "Eh. Sheba's here. She's waiting in your room."

Matthew turned around to look and him and slowly stood up.

"Are you alright Matt?" Nahum seemed to sense Matthew's discomfort.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Matthew brushed it off and followed Nahum back through the stone prison corridors and to his room, where sure enough Sheba was waiting. She sat in the wooden rocking chair that was provided for Matthew to read in during the long days. Her eyes were lined with stress as she stood up to hug Matthew as a greeting.

Turning to Nahum she said, "Thank you." There was a awkward silence as Sheba expected the man to leave.

"I have to stay. Orders," Nahum said apologetically.

Sheba rose a hand and Matthew could see a purple aura of wave energy leave it and surround the head of Nahum. _Psynergy._ Nahum looked confused. Surely he couldn't see it. _He's not an adept,_ the realization dawned on Matthew. He had assumed everyone in Anemos was an adept. _Perhaps I could have broken out of this jail myself. If none of the guards are adepts._

Matthew became distressed for Nahum. He looked at Sheba inquisitively. _It's okay. He won't be hurt,_ a voice that was not Matthew's rung out in his head. It was Sheba's. Matthew's mother had told him that a rare gift of Jupiter Adepts was to communicate telepathically. Matthew found himself wondering if Sveta could achieve this power.

Just then Nahum turned silently and walked out of the cell, closing the oak door behind him as the psynergy waves dissipated. Sheba sat back down on the wooden chair. Matthew followed suit sitting down on his pheasant feather cot and looking at Sheba.

"He'll be alright?" Matthew asked.

"He will. I'm sorry I had to do that. He's a friend?"

Matthew nodded. "His name is Nahum. A good man. What was that?"

"I've developed the power to _suggest_ through psynergy. I suggested he perform a round of the prison."

"He'll get in trouble for leaving us," Matthew said concerned for his friend.

Sheba looked guilty. "Probably. I'll try to make sure it's not too bad. But I had to come. There are larger things at stake."

Matthew nodded, he trusted her fully, despite being left in the prison for so long. "Why haven't you come?"

"The Burgandies," Sheba answered simply. "They didn't want me to see you. They still don't. They're afraid you have sinister goals. They're afraid you might be aligned with the Tuaparang or worse. And they think I might try to break you out."

"Will you?"

Sheba smiled broadly. "Of course. I wish I could fix this city. I wish I didn't have to break you out. For the last twenty four years I've tried to make things run properly, without the watchful and controlling Burgandies in power. Recently I've found that their power is deeper and darker than I imagined. And now time is running out, it's too late to fix this city the way it needs to be fixed."

"Time is running out until what?" Matthew queried.

Sheba gave an account of everything she had learned from her Aunt Riza. Matthew learned of the prophecy surrounding Sheba. That Sheba was destined to wield the Darkguard, the ancient shield of Yegelos, and defeat the Moon King reborn. Sheba suspected this was the leader of the Tuaparang. And he learned that because of the prophecy the Burgandies attempted to control her, so her parents sent to her to Weyard to escape their controlling grasp. Finally she told him that she needed to go to the Jupiter Sanctum beneath the Dome, the central building of the ancient city, to retrieve Darkguard.

"The High Empyror? That's the Moon King?" Matthew asked after the retelling.

Sheba nodded.

"What will he do if you don't stop him?"

Sheba shook her head silently and after a while said, "I honestly don't know. The Tuaparang have been attacking our ships for the better part of a year. They haven't found our city yet but when they do it won't be good. I believe that the Moon King threatens much more than just the Anemos though."

The dots connected in Matthew's head and he remembered the portly man in the prison's courtyard. He repeated the man's words to Sheba.

Sheba nodded knowingly. "I see. The man was a well known seer. He's here in prison because dark visions have consumed him recently. He acted out violently against his neighbour because of it. I believe he foresaw the Tuaparang's attack on this city."

Knowing a little of the art of the seers Matthew said, "That must mean it's coming soon." Sheba nodded in agreement. Matthew seemed to guess why Sheba would risk the Burgandies wrath to come visit him. He had a part to play. "What do you need me to do?"

A dim smile crept over Sheba's face but her eyes looked sadder than ever. "You have the intuition of a Jupiter adept Matthew." She paused, "I'm sorry I haven't come until now and I'm sorry I have to ask for your help. I hope you know I wouldn't ask you this under normal circumstances."

"It's okay," Matthew tried to sound as reassuring as he could.

"You're very much like your father Matthew. And we'll need the fire of your mother if my plan's going to work." Sheba smiled. Matthew laughed, it seemed the Jenna Sheba knew was the same woman that Matthew knew.

"What's do be done?" he asked.

"Well, I need your help to get into the Jupiter Sanctum, so I can get my hands on Darkguard. If I'm right assuming it's there that is."

"So are you breaking me out?"

"Not yet," She paused for a moment before adding, "Do you know where you are?"

"Not at all," Matthew responded. "They blindfolded me when they took me here."

"Of course. Well, right now we're actually in the Capo's building. It's called the Dome."

"Which is built directly over the Jupiter Sanctum. Where we need to go," Matthew finished her thought.

Sheba smiled. "Exactly. I'm hoping you can open the way for me. I've walked around the Dome for the last few weeks to try and find where exactly the Sanctum is. The Burgandies are wildly suspicious. I believe they've given away the location of the Jupiter Sanctum unknowingly. This prison is the most secretive and guarded location in the entire Dome. No one but the highest officials are allowed here. I had to trick a guard into bringing me here. All this leads me to believe that the Jupiter Sanctum is beneath the prison, probably underneath the courtyard."

"They wouldn't want to build stone walls and columns over the sanctum for fear it would cave in," Matthew added.

"Exactly. And the prison courtyard is the only place in the Dome without massive stone weight."

"So you're sure the Sanctum is underneath the courtyard?" Matthew asked.

Sheba frowned. "Hardly sure. But it's my best guess. And time is running out."

Matthew accepted this and asked, "How will we get in?"

Sheba smiled, "Good question. You're not getting in. You're going to get out, while I get in. If you stage a prison break I can sneak into the courtyard undetected and retrieve the shield from the Sanctum. The courtyard should be abandoned as all the guards will be sweeping the Dome's stone corridors trying to pick up escaped prisoners."

Matthew was shocked. "You think I can escape?" _Perhaps my hunch was right. I could have gotten out of here all along._

"I think so. Tonight the north corridor will be guarded by a non-adept. A particularly incompetent guard. He will be alone, as I've already induced the flu in his partner. If you can overtake him unarmed, you can retrieve your weapons and djinn from the north guardroom. Unfortunately, you'll have to go back at this point to break the other prisoner's out. I'll need a full prison break for enough of a distraction to get in. The prisoners are mostly not dangerous, they're just dissenters from the Burgandies' strict laws. Some merely spoke out against a Capo or refused to be pushed around in the market place by those considered their superiors. However a few are legitimate criminals." Sveta paused. "I regret letting them loose."

Matthew shook his head. "If there's no other way then I'll do it."

Sheba's eyes met Matthew's. Hers were glistening with tears. In that moment Matthew could sense the full magnitude of her apprehension. He _knew_ she hated asking him this, asking him to risk his life, and that she detested the lengths the Burgandies were making her go to. But he also knew just that, that it was the Burgandies who forced this to happen. The legitimacy of the prophecy, of the story of the Moon King and the descendant of Yegelos that was Sheba, Matthew never doubted. He heard countless stories of the Jupiter adepts in his parents company, and their awe inspiring power to discern the past and future. He had seen it for himself in Sveta. He didn't doubt Sheba.

Meeting her gaze he said, "I'll do it. I'm with you."


	41. Grey Brook Pass

_**Grey Brook Pass**_

After the separation at Carver's Camp, Karis felt painfully alone. She was now separated from her entire family, and most of her friends. On the long road east, through Grey Brook Pass, she had far too many people to worry for. She worried for Matt, who she hadn't seen since he left to find Sol Sanctum. She worried for Isaac, who was still unconscious after the attack at the crater. She worried for Ivan and Beth, captives of Iodem.

Then there were her own people to worry about, who traveled to Bilibin, a city Karis had heard much about. They traveled to the place where the McCoys made threats from their hilltop palaces. One palace for the Lord, and one for his wife, the narcissistic Lady McCoy. Then there was their only boy and the general of their army, Gavin McCoy. Of their daughter Margaret McCoy, Karis had only ever heard that she was beautiful. Sveta's older brother Volechek had been so worried about the Billish that he activated an ancient weapon to protect his people. _In a way,_ Karis thought, _the McCoys are partially responsible for the Grave Eclipse itself._ Karis loathed the idea of making peace with such a family.

Tyrell was with her, though. The only one left of her companions from the quest. She had developed a type of understanding with Tyrell, something that was never there before. They spent the days continuing to teach their companions to fight. The Kalayans that traveled with Karis and Tyrell were now veterans of one of the bloodiest battles since the Golden Sun Event. They had the stomach to fight, they just needed the skills.

Every morning, Karis and Tyrell lead them through countless drills. They practiced blocking, striking, shooting, running with gear. The exact same drills Ivan went through with them in Kalay. _That was before the attack,_ Karis thought. In those days, when Karis practiced fighting with the merchants and farming, they would smile. When they dropped a blade mid thrust, they'd laugh at themselves. Now, there were no smiling faces, and slowly, they were getting better. _If we're ever going to fight against this tide, they'll need to be much better._

When the group got to Grey Brook Pass, the beauty of the mountains filled the horizon to the north and south. They towered over the traveler's. The water there was cold and clear. The earth was hard and covered in tall trees. The land in the pass was a logging area. In the west Gomans harvested the trees, and the east was McCoy's land. The border was largely undefined. Karis feared being confronted by McCoy's men at any moment.

After days of traveling, Tyrell suggested the group take an afternoon off. Since there was no pressure on the rear, Carver and Karis agreed. It seemed that they were far from the reach of Tolbi. Karis hoped that wouldn't change. She wondered again what the nature of the red torches were, and why Iodem even wanted a war. Karis used the day off to rest. She found a spot on a large flat rock near a mountain stream to lie down. She closed her eyes, and for hours, she listened to the waters crash against the stone, slowly eroding it. She tried to clear her mind from everything, but found that a memory shot into her attention. She let it play out.

It was a memory from her trip. She remembered during the Grave Eclipse, when Tyrell asked for her advice on the boat. He came to her, because he was angry, angry at the Tuaparang and the suffering they had caused. Karis had given him the advice her father gave her, to clear his mind. To focus first on some sound, something around you. To keep focusing until it was the only thing in the universe. That night, they both sat on the boat and listened to the waves.

She opened her eyes and sat up on the rock. A hundred yards down the stream she saw Tyrell, his red spikey hair pushed down by a leather cap. He held a fishing rod, and its hook was submerged in the rushing waters. He looked up at Karis sitting on her rock and waved. Karis returned the gesture and with grogginess, she hauled herself to her feet. She jogged down the boulder and made a small leap, the impact was absorbed by the mossy earth below the soles of her travel boots.

"What's up?" Tyrell asked as she made her way to the spot where he fished.

"I have a terrible feeling about Bilibin," she said, shaking her head.

Tyrell laughed, "Who doesn't?"

Karis allowed herself to muse aloud. "It's funny, when our dads went this way, they had no idea what to expect. Bilibin was just a name, a far off place, where far off people lived. But now... everything is so connected. I sometimes wish I lived in _their_ world. I mean, to have just lived in Vale or Vault. With nothing to worry about but our small village."

Tyrell smiled silently. Karis reflected that it truly was a new Tyrell. The fiery boy who left the cabin with Karis and Matt would have had a hundred things to say immediately. Eventually, though, Tyrell said, "I just wish I hadn't crashed that soarwing. Then we at least wouldn't have as much to worry about."

* * *

The next morning Karis hunted the woods south of the road, while Tyrell went north. They went ahead to scout and hunt for their group. She covered herself in soil and grass, to camouflage in the woods. The group was beginning to run low on food, and not very many of the Kalayans knew how to hunt. They were city folk, merchants and farmers by trade. Some were even scholars. But now, after what happened at Kalay, they were all soldiers. _Still doesn't make them hunters,_ Karis reflected.

Karis' fingers felt the prickly threads of a feather as she took an arrow from her quiver and notched it onto her bow string. In small dip in the elevation in front of her was a black bear. It dug through the ground looking for tubers. The animal should be hibernating, and for a bear about the hibernate it was very scrawny. Karis almost felt bad slaying the animal, but her camp needed to eat. And to eat, they needed to hunt. _It probably won't make it through the winter anyway,_ she assured herself.

She drew the bow string back and readied to fire. But, as she did so, the bear lowered its head unsuspectingly, and stopped digging entirely. A very cold breeze whistled through the trees and into Karis' bones, raining red and orange leaves on the forest floor. The black bear shivered in the autumn cold. Karis could almost feel its desperation. The tubers were very picked over. The bear began to nibble on a rotten one. Karis pushed aside her sympathy and nocked another arrow. She kept both eyes open.

A bolt pierced the bears neck in a shower of blood. Karis looked down at her bow. Her arrow was still in her hands, still nocked. Quickly, she quivered the arrow and lied low to the ground. She ducked behind a log. From the way the arrow had pierced the bear, Karis could tell the hunter was directly on the opposite side of the bear as she. The hunter approached the bear. He was wearing a simple flannel coat and pants. He couldn't see Karis. She was thankful for her camouflage, thankful for her year on the road with Matt and Tyrell.

She noticed the hunter had a sheathed sword strapped to his belt, and on the front of his coat there was some kind of symbol sewed. The man didn't look like a companions, he didn't have the walk. He didn't even have soldier companions. But, he was armed and dressed as one. Karis had no idea how to proceed. She had the high ground, but she worried that as soon as she moved, he would hear. She had no doubt she'd defeat him in a confrontation, but she hesitated to alert any hostile groups that the refugees were in the area.

The hunter stopped his work of skinning the bear. He looked up the hill, gazed at where Karis was hiding. _He can't possibly see me. Can he?_

He put a hand on the handle of his sword and ripped it out of its sheath. He was lanky, but the movement was surprisingly honed. "Who's up there?" he shouted. _How? That's impossible._

Karis emerged from her hiding spot, and in the same motion nocked an arrow. Pointing it at the foreign soldier she shouted down at him, "Drop your weapon!"

The lanky warrior smiled and said, "As you wish!" His sword made a small thud as it fell on the earth. Karis began to breathe heavy as she struggled to keep the arrow drawn. She had spent the morning running through drills, and hunting. The high elevation of the pass made breathing hard, and it was difficult to keep her usual pace up.

Suddenly, Karis' ears perked as all around her she heard movement: the leaves rustling quicker and wilder than usual, the dull sound of footsteps on the forest floor around her, a single twig snapping behind her. Her eyes couldn't determine where to look first, so they darted around at the small hills that surrounded her. She tried to peer through the trees, she tried desperately to see the source of the movement, but sweat dripped down her brow and blurred her vision.

Just then a scratchy wool cloth was pressed onto her face, blocking off the rest of her site. The blindfold's unseen wielder used it to pull her onto her back. The force of the attack made her drop her bow. She kicked wildly but three more were on her. One tied her legs, the other her arms, with thick rope. Another unsheathed her blade. She bit at the cloth wildly, struggled with the rope. She tried to unleash psynergy, but was unable to even move. A sharp blow cracked against her skull.

* * *

When she awoke, crushing pain from the strike on her head consumed her focus. She tried, in vain, to cast a healing spell. Her wrists and ankles were still bound, with thick greenish rope, but she had been released from her blindfold. She found she was lying flat on her back on a rough, hard surface. Above her, her vision was consumed dark wooden boards that made up the ceiling. The air was cold, but stale. She was indoors.

She heard a whisper beside her, "Karis? Are you awake?"

She craned her neck to see Tyrell. His wrists and ankles were bound with the same green rope. Looking around the room, she saw that they were alone. All of the walls were unpainted wood, same as the ceiling. There was a single iron door in front of Karis, and no windows or shelves. Besides Karis and Tyrell, there was only a few dusty crates, with many cobwebs among them. A lantern sat on one, casting dim flickering light.

"I'm alright. Just a headache," she said.

"Good. How did they catch you? Did you see any of 'em? Where are we?" Tyrell asked speedily, making Karis' headache worsen.

"Slow down," she whispered. Slowly, she sat up, and rested her back against one of the dusty crates. Methodically, she told Tyrell what happened to her in the woods. She told him how she tracked the bear, how it was shot by the lanky soldier, and how she was blindfolded and knocked out. In return, he told her a similar story. He had been hunting south of the road, surrounded by hooded figures, and taken captive. Neither could identify their attackers.

When Tyrell was nearly finished his story, the iron door burst open. The lantern's light showed a tall man with a flannel coat and flannel pants. Based on man's build and the frantic nature of his movements, Karis knew immediately it was the lanky soldier who had shot the bear in the woods. But now, she could see him better. She saw that the symbol on his chest was an embroidered silver wood cutter's axe with a brown handle, set in a forest green roundel. His shoulders and shins were garbed in thin plate armour. His face was narrow, his strawberry blonde hair receding, and his lip was covered in a massive mustache, the same colour as his hair. If it weren't for her splitting headache, Karis would have laughed at the sight of him.

He smiled broadly, "Welcome to Fort Rimmy!" He was holding a thick wooden tray, and at that point it placed it at Karis and Tyrell's feet. On it was a pitcher of water, dried meat, cheese, and bread. "Hungry?"

Karis exchanged a glance with Tyrell, and they dived in. The bread was stale, the meat too salty, but Karis was glad to fill her stomach. She couldn't know for sure how long it had been since she was knocked out, but judging by the emptiness of her stomach it had been hours. Karis grimaced in pain, chewing seemed to intensify her headache. The lanky soldier seemed to notice this. Frowning he left the room.

Karis and Tyrell weren't finished the platter by the time the soldier returned. This time he came with another soldier. She was also lanky, and nearly as tall as him. Her hair was chin length and brown, her face covered in freckles. She wore the same flannel embroidered shirt and armour. She knelt down beside Karis, "Where does it hurt?"

Karis wanted to be skeptical, but she didn't have much choice what happened to her. She decided that if the soldiers wanted to hurt her, they already would have done so. "My head. One of you gave me a pretty good whack," Karis said.

The kneeling soldier frowned. "I'm Penny," she looked up at the mustached soldier, "this is husband, Yakub."

Yakub twirled his ridiculous mustache, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Do you mind if I use ply on you? To take away the pain?" Penny asked. _A mercury adept,_ Kris thought.

"Please do," Karis said. Penny cast ply, and with a gushing sensation the pain in Karis' brain subsided. Yakub looked on dumbly. Karis could tell he couldn't see the spell, that he wasn't an adept.

Tyrell, who had been silently munching on bread, finally spoke up, "What on earth is going on? Who are you? Billish?"

Whenever Tyrell started asking questions, he couldn't seem to stop. Penny stood up and looked at Yakub. They seemed to be communicating silently, as only those who have spent many years together could. Karis judged that they were around thirty, part of the baby boom that happened shortly after the Golden Sun Event. There were many men and women their age in the world. It's part of what made the large scale wars that Weyard was plagued with possible.

"We should take you to Anderjack," Penny said, "He'll want to speak to you himself."

"Who's Anderjack?" Tyrell asked, displeased.

Karis could barely see beneath his bushy mustache, but Yakub smiled. "You've really never heard of him? Anderjack? Really?"

Now that her headache was gone, and her hunger subsided, Karis felt the full brunt of the situation. They were captives, against their wills. Miles away from any of the other Warriors of Vale, the only ones who could save them. They were away from those they needed to protect, Carver and the refugees. And now, they were denied answers.

"Can we have some answers please?" Karis demanded.

Penny must have sensed Karis' frustration, because her freckled face morphed into a frown. "We're sorry. Really. This is just a precaution. If Anderjack says you're not working against us, we'll let you go immediately."

"Who is _Anderjack_?" Tyrell asked again, more annoyed.

This time Yakub let out a laugh, one that he couldn't seem to contain. "He's the King of Grey Brook Pass", he said. Yakub's voice lowered and he said, "And he's the one who's going to burn the McCoy palaces to the ground."


	42. Roc's Grave

_**Roc's Grave**_

After all this time, there he was. Alex. Standing non nonchalantly with a magma shard in his hands. Around him was a crew of Tuaparang soldiers, armed to the teeth with dark blades and bombs of every variety. Far too many to fight. Alex held the shard above his head to gaze at the suns rays passing through it. _What does he want with a magma shard?_ Rief thought. He clung desperately to the rock face unable to figure out what to do. Should he stay to try and overhear Alex's plan? Or should he climb down to avoid detection?

"What are you up to southerner? Hunting for gems? Where is the key," one of the Tuaparang asked angrily.

Alex laughed, "Southerner?"

"Aye. South of Tua City. Where is the key?" the Tuaparang repeated angrily.

Alex displayed the magma shard. "You're looking at it."

"Are you trying to insult me? We trusted you. We were loyal to you. You insult our honour," the man scowled.

Again, Alex laughed. "Loyalty? Honour? You're loyal to no one. You left your Empyror, the same one you had spent your entire life serving. What was your nation before he came along? A tribe of moon worshiping zealots freezing in the snow? He brought you back into glory. He's the only reason you ever even left that gods forsaken rock you call _Tua City._ He's the reason you have the great airships. And you betrayed him in a _second_. The very moment I walked into his court, the very moment I displayed my power, you were mine. And now you speak of your _honour_?"

Throughout Alex's speech the Tuaparang started to shiver, whether from the cold or from his rage. "You disgust me," the Tuaparang spat at the ground next to Alex's feet. If Rief was close he might have seen the blue haired warrior's face darken.

Suddenly, Alex drew his sword and ice shot up around the Tuaparangs feet, locking him in place. The rest of the soldiers attempted to draw their blades a full second after Alex's attack. But they couldn't. The swords were stuck in the scabbards. The soldiers looked almost comical as they struggled to unsheathe them.

"Frozen!" one of them shouted. Rief gasped. Of course. Alex had used psynergy to freeze the blades to their sheathes. Alex used psynergy to freeze _metal._ Of fifteen swords simultaneously. _How?_ Rief thought helplessly.

Alex paced. "You would do well not to challenge me. This shard contains the pure essence of alchemy itself, the building blocks of all matter and energy. It will open the doors to the Dynamo and the treasures below. It will unleash its power on Belinsk. You _would_ do well to listen to me, you will become rich. As promised." Alex sheathed his sword and suddenly the Tuaparang man who had been frozen in place was free, along with all the soldiers blades. They thought for a moment, and then sheathed their weapons.

"Not all energy," the leader of the Tuaparang said, who seemed the most reluctant to sheath his weapon. In his hands he held a Psy Grenade. Rief had seen the weapon before. Similar to a psynergy vortex, it drained psynergy from anywhere within fifteen feet. However, it didn't seem to have an effect on the dark powers that the Tuaparang soldiers wielded.

Alex swore, "That uncivilized brawn?"

"Luna," the Tuaparang warrior corrected.

"Luna," Alex said the word with venom. "Luna can only destroy, create disorder and chaos. It is a sad tool used to undo better man's works. But _Sol",_ Alex used psynergy to form a column of steam from his palm, "Sol creates. Lighthouses, cities... empires."

The Tuaparang warrior merely frowned at that. "Just take us to Belinsk. To the riches."

Alex smiled. "That's better. No time to spare." He put the magma shard in his pack. Rief panicked. The only way down the mountain was on the rock face where Rief and his companions were currently clinging to. The frigid wind was beginning to make Rief's exposed fingers numb. They had to get down. He took one hand off the safety of the ledge it held and motioned as best he could his intentions to Alex and Kraden.

They understood, and with the best haste they could muster started to make their way down the cliff, and to the ledge below them. Alex and the Tuaparang's voices faded into the wind as Rief descended. Finally, he was five feet from the ledge. Kraden and Lycus were already down, waiting for him to join. He jumped. His feet touched down on the safety of the ledge and his arms were free. He felt his forearms burn intensely with expended energy.

He turned to his companions, "Quick. Hide. They're coming down."

Luckily they found a large enough bush to hide the three of them. Unluckily its thorns pressed into every limb on Rief's body. He struggled to not grunt in pain. After what felt like a day, Alex and the Tuaparang descended down the cliff. Then they were standing on the very same ledge Rief had stood only minutes earlier. The ledge in its entirety was small, and Alex's crew couldn't have been more than fifteen feet from the bush where Rief and his friends hid.

For a long moment Alex stared directly at the bush. Rief focused hard, stared at Alex, and held the hilt of his weapon tightly in his palms. A cold sweat formed on his forehead. From beside him Lycus shifted in the bush created a loud ruffling sound. Rief cringed and the sweat stung his eyes and fogged his glasses.

"What is it?" one of the Tuaparang soldiers asked Alex. The soldier looked like he had heard nothing. The wind must have drowned out the sound of Lycus shifting. All Rief could do was refrain from sighing audibly in relief. But Alex was still staring. His eyes still threatened to peer through the thorns of the bush and into his kinsman's soul. Rief shivered.

Alex smiled and turned back to his men. "Nothing at all. We better go."

Rief and his friends waited as long as they felt they had to before climbing up to Talon Peak after Alex had left. The whole event felt very reminiscent of the last time Rief had been at the peak. When they collected a shard and followed Chalis and Blados to the Dynamo. Rief tried not to think of how poorly things ended up that time.

They waited a little longer, and then began to make their way down the mountain. They only made it a hundred yards down before calling it for the night. They set up a meager shelter as close to the mountain's side as they could, to protect them from the wind. Lycus tried and failed to set up a fire. After eating some of Dano's traveling food they had gotten that morning, they fell fast asleep.

The next day was spent hiking down the mountain in silence. The companions had agreed that all would be discussed when they reached the safety of Kolima Village. For now, they had to focus on making it down the mountain in one piece. It was entirely possible they could encounter Alex on the descent, or that he had spies and scouts around the mountain. They couldn't risk discussing plans.

During the descent, Rief's thoughts passed to Sveta. She was alone. Captured somewhere. And now her city was at risk. _Unleash its power on Belinsk,_ Alex had said. The words he spoke up there on Talon Peak echoed painfully in his head. And the words his mother had spoken about her absent cousin. About his actions during their quest to restore Alchemy. What was this man capable of? What did _want_?

* * *

Back in Kolima Village the companions rented a private room and had heavy mugs of cider delivered. The innkeeper's daughter was kind and stoked a fire in the room's hearth to battle against the frigid autumn night. Rief thanked her and she left. The three companions sat silently at a small oak table in front of the fire sipping cider.

"I can't wait any longer Rief. What did he say?" Kraden asked, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You didn't hear any of it?" Rief asked. Kraden shook his head. Rief quickly recounted the entire story. It wasn't hard for him to get the dialogue nearly perfect, as the words had been playing over in his head repeatedly. There were multiple times Kraden struggled not to interrupt, but Lycus was surprisingly even keeled the entire time.

"Wow," Kraden said, "There's a lot to process here." Rief nodded. Kraden continued, "Alex went to this Tua City? Where the Tuaparang are from presumably... And they were stuck there for some reason. Until the Empyror brought them to the rest of Weyard."

Lycus said, "With the airships. He must have created the airships."

Kraden nodded, "And Alex stole some of the Empyror's soldiers. Do you think Chalis and Blados were among them?"

Rief shrugged, "At Apollo's Sanctum I do remember there was some mention of betrayal. Blados and Chalis were no longer in league with the Empyror. But they didn't seem the to betray for just money. Power maybe. Not money."

"I wish I knew. Then there's the talk of Luna and Sol" Kraden continued, "Fascinating. Alex seemed to equate Sol to his Mercury Psynergy. And Luna is the power the Tuaparang wield. In conflict with Sol... which is the elemental powers. If Alex's equivalence of Mercury and Sol is to be trusted."

"Somehow I think he has the right of it when it comes to these things," Rief said.

"So if Luna is not an elemental power, then what is it?" Lycus asked.

The question deeply intrigued Rief. All of this talk was bringing him careening back to his learning about Alchemy under Kraden. For every rock that was unturned three greater mysteries seemed to pop up. Rief could sense the fascination overtaking Kraden simultaneously.

"For now, it doesn't matter. There are more important matters," he said before Kraden could speak.

Kraden reluctantly agreed, "What to do about Alex."

Rief nodded and looked into the hearth fire, "Alex said power would be unleashed on Belinsk. That _can't_ be good. The last time the Dynamo was activated the Grave Eclipse happened. Practically the entire continent was ravaged. So I suppose it's simple. We follow him. We stop him." The words almost made Rief feel empowered. Almost made him feel heroic. And that made him think of Matt. Who wasn't there with him this time. None of his old companions were. Just a trapper and an old scholar.

"Alone?" Lycus asked. Rief shook his head and his friend looked thoughtful. Rief thought about his friends who he could ask for help. They had already sent ravens to Matt and Amiti, asking for help with Sveta. None were returned. Besides, could they really help defeat _Alex?_ Could anyone? Finally Lycus said, "What about Isaac?"

"Yes. Of course," Rief said, "If there's anyone left in Weyard that can compete with Alex it has to be Isaac or Felix. They're the most powerful warriors in the world."

"Definitely," Kraden agreed, "Felix has long been missing. But Isaac... Isaac is here still. And then there's the matter of the Golden Sun."

"The Golden Sun?" Lycus asked.

"When the Lighthouses were lit Alex climbed to the peak of Mount Aleph to try and absorb the power explosion above it. The ancients called this the Golden Sun. But The Wise One knew Alex to be corrupt, and imbued part of the Golden Sun in Isaac. It may be that this power is what makes Alex unstoppable. If that's the case, then Isaac is the only one who can stop him."

"How can we reach him? How can we make sure the raven gets to him?" Rief asked hopefully.

"The ravens I sent to Matt and Amiti two nights ago, those were town ravens. They learn to fly from one town to another, and that's it. I sent one to Patcher's Place and to Ayuthay. Neither came back. Which makes me think Isaac and Matt are no longer anywhere near Patcher's Place. And even if they are, something is stopping the ravens from getting there," Kraden explained.

Rief frowned, "So what do we do?"

"Jersey," Kraden smiled, "He's a very special raven. He has learned all of Warriors of Vale auras, he can fly between any of them at will. Anywhere in Weyard. He also knows me."

"So that's that annoying striped bird that visits my mom sometimes?" Rief asked.

Kraden laughed, "He takes some getting used to."

"How do we find him?"

From his pack, Kraden produced a small bronze amulet with a red jewel enshrined in its centre. Suddenly he threw it in the hearth fire. "Jersey is a fire adept. He's connected to these amulets. Throwing them in the fire calls him."

"So we wait?" Rief asked.

"He's a fast bird."

Rief sighed something that was close to relief. He downed the last gulp of cider and placed the mug hard on the table. The red amulet glistened in the fire. He tried not to, but all he could see was Alex's face and all he could hear was his cruel laugh. _A fast bird,_ Rief hoped.


	43. Deadlock

_**Deadlock**_

The day after the Sanan messenger had come, Amiti felt the Umbra Gear in his arms. It was surprisingly lightweight. In different lighting it appeared differently, sometimes it was night black, other times it shimmered purple. But always, it absorbed light alarmingly well. It seemed that even the area immediately around it was darkened by its presence.

He remembered Sveta wearing the armour, and her using it to lead them atop Apollo's Lens. And he remembered the cruel Sanan messenger dropping it at his feet. _Turn back or she hangs_ , was what he said. Amiti's heart had darkened, he felt a lump crop up in his throat, and everything moved slowly for him. Eoleo shouted in rage, and started at the messenger who immediately drew his sword. The burly pirate knocked it out of his hands with a push. Amiti's sword master, Bellator, grabbed Eoleo from behind and prevented further violence.

The thing that stood out the most from the day before was the way the messenger cackled evilly from the ground, after Eoleo pushed him down. It was almost fake in its cadence. What turned the man into this? This shell of a person rejoicing in the downfall of good people. Reveling in his own evil. Amiti shuddered.

"What's next?" Eoleo joined Amiti on the log. Amiti sat on one of the only trees for miles, and it wasn't even alive anymore. The knotted thing lay sideways on the glacier, half covered in snow. Amiti and Eoleo sat looking north, a cold wind chilling them to the bone. The sun was nowhere to be seen behind the heavy clouds that almost always plagued the region. Amiti couldn't help but hate the Khiren Glacier.

"We wait," Amiti offered simply. The question had been bouncing around in his head for the past day. Ever since the messenger left on his horse. There were three options: leave, stay, or push forward. If he pushed forward, Sveta would be killed. If he went back, her country would be abandoned to the Sanan slavers. That left staying.

Eoleo looked confused, "Nothing will change."

Amiti nodded, "But what other choice to we have."

Eoleo tried adjusting his coat over his face to keep it warm. It was clear the Amiti that the pirate was having no easy time adjusting to the cold. Champa was practically a tropic after all. And Ayuthay was no colder. Amiti's army was struggling on the glacier. Eoleo kicked some snow idly. "The army stays. _We_ go save Sveta."

Amiti hadn't thought of that. "Who's we?"

"You and me. Anyone else and the risk of being sighted is too high," Eoleo said.

"It's too risky. We'll be sighted. They'll kill her," Amiti shook his head.

"We're Adepts. We've been through worse. We'll get through unseen, no problem. Besides, even if we _are_ caught. They won't kill her. She's way to big of an asset for them."

* * *

It took some convincing but eventually Amiti came around to the Champan's way of thinking. It took a lot more convincing to stop Baghi from tagging along. Even Nora wanted to join them. But Eoleo was right, any more than the two Adepts was far too risky. A prince and his ginger pirate friend on the middle of a glacier was already enough of a red flag. So the next day, Eoleo and Amiti left alone.

They trekked for most of the morning silently. Khiren was webbed with thin paths through carved through the ice, where only one person could pass at a time. It made transporting an army incredibly difficult. For Amiti and Eoleo's mission, it forced them to travel single file and in silence. Bogho adorned both warriors in white furs of the massive white glacier bears than prowled the region. It was the best camouflage they could hope for. Twice the pair had to get off the road when they spotted travelers in the distance. When they finally walked by, Amiti saw that they were simple ice fishers.

"Best to be safe anyways," Eoleo said as started emerging from their hiding place, "Never know what disguises they might try."

Amiti muttered an agreement as he brushed snow from his face and hair.

"Stop right there," a voice said firmly from behind him.

Amiti whirled around and drew his sword simultaneously. Eoleo did the same and a massive pile of snow was upturned in the motion, blurring Amiti's view. Quickly he rubbed the snow from his eyes. As he did so he saw fourteen Sanans in white winter coats, made of the same fur that Amiti wore. Each of the warriors in front of him pointed a bow at Amiti and Eoleo. Amiti looked over all their faces and one thing was astonishingly clear: they were _young._ None of these men and women remembered a time before the Golden Sun.

The leader stepped forward. She was a woman of about Amiti's age. Amiti lowered his weapon every so slightly and she relaxed her bow arm. "King Amiti?"

Amiti looked at Eoleo who shrugged. He turned back to the Sanans and nodded. _No point in hiding it now. She's probably seen me,_ he thought.

"Drop your weapons. No one has to get hurt," she said slowly. None of the evil that Amiti saw writ all over the messenger's face was present here. She was earnest. _She's being genuine,_ Amiti realized. He complied with her demand. His thin sword made a thud as it clanged against the ice at his feet. He looked over at Eoleo who clutched the handle of his weapon tighter. He gave the pirate a quick nod. _Don't be stupid._ Eoleo scowled at the Sanans and dropped his sword on the ice before slowly placing his hands above his hand.

With a quick motion from their leader, two Sanans ran to retrieve the weapons. The leader quivered the arrow she held but continued to grip the dark wooden bow in her left hand. "I am Mei Da," she removed her fur hood and gave a small bow. Her eyes were big and brown her hair cut short and cropped closely to her face.

Amiti returned the bow. Eoleo was too confused to look angry.

"You're out here trying to save the Queen?" Mei asked. Amiti and Eoleo remained silent, unsure of what to say. It was clear they were sneaking around. Mei had caught them emerging from the snow. What was there to say? Mei nodded and continued, "We're not going to give up the Queen. Will you turn back?"

"What are you talking about?" Eoleo practically spat, "Of course not!"

Mei nodded. Remaining expressionless she spoke, "Look. We can't have you roaming around here. Neither of us is going to turn back. So while we sit out here freezing we should come up with a plan so that this doesn't happen again."

Amiti sighed. Her calm dissuaded his anger. All that was left with disappointment. Somewhere out there Sveta sat at some Sanan camp freezing, and maybe starving. Unable to help her people. Amiti couldn't quite imagine what that felt like, but being in charge of Ayuthay for the past few weeks was starting to give him an idea. What was there left to do? It was foolish to think they could get past the Sanan guards. They were probably on patrol twenty four hours a day. And even if they could, how would they get past the entire army that surely waited for them at the Sanan camp. Somewhere deep down Amiti knew the plan was doomed from the start.

"You're right," he said softly.

"Amiti!" Eoleo shouted.

" _What?_ " the word came out harsher than Amiti intended, "How did you think this would end?"

Eoleo gave him a scathing look but remained silent. The pirate loathed to give up. It was what made him one of the most formidable warriors Amiti had ever met. It amazed Amiti that Eoleo was so incredibly passionate about saving Sveta and Morgal, considering that was the very nation that imprisoned him less than a year earlier. Amiti met the Pirate in a _cage._

"You will turn back. I will visit your camp every two days-" Mei said.

"You're letting them go?" one of the soldiers asked angrily.

Mei shot him a livid look. It was the strongest look the girl had given since Amiti met her, and the soldier flinched. Amiti was starting to see why she was in charge.

"If you two aren't there," Mei continued as if nothing happened. She paused and winced, "There will be consequences." The girl couldn't _speak_ the threat to Sveta. _This type of business doesn't come naturally to her,_ Amiti realized.

"Fine. And you will bring Sveta to us. Show us she's alright," Amiti answered.

Mei's eyebrows furrowed, "I will do what I can." Some of the other Sanan warriors murmured at this. _That's as good as I'm going to get,_ Amiti realized. Perhaps he had something of an ally here.

Eoleo grumbled, "Just get it done."

After that, the days in the highlands felt longer. Every night, Amiti's army had less rations. The hunters and fishers among them did what they could to slow the process, but game was becoming more and more scarce as winter crept closer. Amiti didn't need his advisers to remind him of this, but they did anyways. The king tried to spend his time hunting with the others. He even practiced combat with Eoleo. _His lessons will be useful if we ever get off this glacier,_ Amiti thought.

Mei came to their camp every second day, as promised. She was always accompanied by a large contingent of Sanan soldiers. Every time, she checked to make sure the Ayuthay camp was in order, that there were no signs of preparation for battle. She made sure to meet with Amiti and Eoleo, to ensure they weren't again trekking towards the Sanan camp. Amiti had never felt more trapped in his life, and he had grown up almost entirely in a single city.

Amiti learned that Ryu Kou was a part of the Sanan army. He tried to persuade Mei to bring his old friend to the Ayuthay camp. Mei seemed to be a reasonable woman. Amiti could easily tell she wasn't sure about the business of holding captives and threatening their life. She didn't have to openly question her superiors for it to be apparent. Perhaps if she brought Ryu Kou, something could be worked out.

Eoleo scoffed at the idea and wrote off the young Sanan prince. If he is with them now, then he's against us, the older pirate had said. Bellator and Baghi agreed. Nora seemed more open to Amiti's idea. The pair were spending more time together now that the armies were at a standstill. She seemed to have a way of grounding Amiti, making him remember who he was before he was a traveling warrior, and before he was king. With her, it was almost as if he was still just an unburdened child, playing tag under the great palace.

* * *

Days later, Amiti woke from his sleep as a small thud hit his tent. His hand went immediately to the sword that lay next to him and he jolted out of his blankets and onto his feet. Pulling aside the canvas flap of his tent, he looked in either direction. It was a starry, snowless night, and all he could see were the Ayuthay and Passaj tents dotting the snowy ground in either direction. No guards were wandering. They must have been in different areas of the camp. _Or slacking,_ Amiti thought, annoyed.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure vanish in between two tents. He placed his sword into the snowy ground for a moment, while he quickly tied up his boots. Picking it up again, he followed the tracks of the mysterious figure through the camp. They made a straight line north, towards the thin road. The same one that Mei and her soldiers came from every other day. Nothing was dropped. Only one set of tracks. They didn't looked hurried, but they never meandered. Whoever was here had a steady purpose.

Amiti came to the edge of the camp. There the figure was, standing unarmed facing him. He walked up a small snow drift to meet him. A cold wind sent him shivering, and he found himself wishing he had taken the time to grab his jacket. At the top of the snowdrift, the figure became clearer. A Sanan woman. Her jacket and sword made it unmistakable. Her blade was still in its sheath. Carefully Amiti approached her, sword still in hand.

"What are you doing here?" Amiti asked. He resisted the urge to add the word, _spy._

The woman put her hands above her head, gesturing surrender. "I've come to help." It was Mei's voice.

Amiti lowered his sword, but still did not sheath it. When it became apparent she wasn't going to add anything, he asked "Why?"

"Because I think you can help me," Mei said.

Amiti frowned. "Why would I do that?"

Mei's feet shuffled. "You're a good king. I can see that. You don't want to lose your people in battle any more than I want to lose mine."

Amiti nodded.

"My superiors' don't feel the same way." Mei sighed. "I believe there's a better option. One where none of my people, and none of yours, have to die."

"You can help us get through undetected? How?" Amiti guessed.

"First I need your word. If what I tell you gets you past my army successfully, you'll pass us by. You won't attack. " Mei looked Amiti in the eye.

"You have my word," Amiti answered. It came easy to Amiti.

"And you'll let every Sanan that surrenders return unharmed to Sana. For the remainder of the war," she continued.

Now the Sanan was pushing her luck. "Only for them to return and attack us again?"

"Fine," Mei amended, "You'll let them go once the war is over. In the meantime you will treat them well. You will feed and clothe them."

She was looking out for her people. _A better leader than Wo will ever be,_ Amiti thought. "Again, you have my word."

"Good. Then I can tell you: Sveta has escaped," Mei said immediately.

Amiti's eyes widened. "When? How?"

"Three days ago. We don't really know how. She fled the camp, with a stranger in toe."

"Maybe he helped her," Amiti said.

Mei bobbed her head side to side, "It's possible. Probable." She paused. "So that's my way north. No secret tunnel. Just take the road north, to Teppe, and into Morgal. We won't stop you."

"You won't?" Amiti questioned. "We both desire for this to be done without bloodshed. How is it possible? You said yourself that your superiors don't feel the same."

"Your army is far larger than ours. Our only purpose is to stop or stall your entrance into Morgal. The bulk of the army is with General Ban-Jei, roving Morgal. He's trying to find General Roman and the beastmen army to destroy them. Here on the glacier we just have a small contingent. We will surrender or flee... we will survive this cursed war. We will live to help save Sana from Ban-Jei and Wo."

The two strangers looked at each other for a while. Another cold wind howled through the flats of the highlands and the glacier that sat atop. "Mei, if we get through the glacier..." Amiti paused. "We're trying to save Belinsk. To do that… we mean to make war against your army. Your people." She had to know this. It was obvious. It was also obvious that she loved her people.

Mei looked at her feet. "I know."

"You would let us? You would betray your people?" Amiti asked, astonished. _What game is she playing?_

"Wo has already done that," Mei said, neglecting to use the Emperor's title. "We never asked for this war. Emperor Unan would have never lead us down this path." Mei's voice cracked while she spoke. There was deep sadness there, but underneath it, there was anger. And when she spoke of Unan, there was love.

"So you believe me then? Sveta never ordered the murder of the Emperor," Amiti asked. Days ago, in a bid to win her over, Amiti had told her before what Eoleo had seen in Tonfon. He told her that Eoleo had seen the true assassin, and that it was no beastman at all.

Mei scoffed, "I didn't need your pirate's story to tell me that. The Emperor and Queen Sveta were _friends._ Wo's story made no sense. And his army just happened to be on its way to Tonfon the night of the assassination? There are rumours too. Of a dark warrior in league with Wo, and hired by him to do his evil bidding. Perhaps she was the assassin."

"A dark warrior?" Amiti's interest was piqued. Could it be one of the Tuaparang assassinated Unan? What would they have to gain?

"The description seems to match Eoleo's... but I don't know anything more about it," she said.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Amiti could see frozen tears on her face. Amiti could only imagine the battle raging in her heart right now. She desperately wanted to save her people. But their enemy was within. To save them, she had to betray them. "You're doing the right thing," Amiti said.

Mei sighed. "General Ban-Jei is having an increasingly difficult time retaking Morgal. Their resistance is more fierce than his arrogance predicted."

"What are you getting at?" Amiti asked.

"Hopefully Ban-Jei will surrender. Between the beastmen, and Ayuthayans he'll have too much to handle. If they don't..." Mei trailed off.

Amiti smiled reassuringly, "If they _do_ surrender, then you'll have saved their lives Mei. I'll make sure they get home safe."


	44. Mercury and Luna

_**Mercury and Luna**_

Mia sat alone with Chalis in the warm igloo as creeping moss burned, giving off a low light. _What kind of weapon could possibly destroy Weyard itself? And how can Apollo's Lens, another weapon, possibly stop it? Is it possible that Chalis was doing the right thing?_ All the questions got stuck in Mia's throat. The only word she managed to get out was, "How?"

Mia could only see Chalis' glowing eyes in the darkness, " Tua stands on its own landmass that floats northwest of Weyard. That's where his weapon is. It's a Luna weapon. He calls it the Umbra Machine. Built by our ancestors. But ever since the lighthouses were lit Tua has been moving closer and closer to Weyard. So by now, our land mass, Tua City, and the Umbra Machine, are probably connected by land to the rest of Weyard."

"What is it? The Umbra Machine. What does it do?" Mia asked.

Chalis answered, "It's like a giant tunnel, with a massive opening at the edge of the world. So if you're standing in the tunnel, looking out the opening, you're looking into the very abyss that surrounds Weyard. There's another entrance somewhere in Tua City. The abyss is said to contain the purest essence of Luna. Just like the vortexes that you've seen dotting Weyard. But the abyss is unending. Unlimited. The machine is said to funnel Luna from the abyss into Tua City. The Empyror thinks he can use this power. To save Tua City. He's wrong. The last time the machine was activated was the Black Week."

Mia looked confused and started to ask the question before Chalis answered, "It's a disaster that is said to have nearly destroyed Tua City in the ancient past. The Umbra Clan has always been prone to delving too deeply into the secrets of Luna. We've tried to understand and utilize its power completely. But it is a beast that can never be tamed."

The words were wise, Mia had to admit. She was surprised they were coming from the villain. Mia reoriented herself. This was still the woman who activated the Grave Eclipse. She said it was to stop Re, but even if it was, how can someone make judgment calls like this? Ending thousands of lives on the hope of stopping something worse? There had to be a better way.

"So you tried to use Apollo's Lens against him?" Mia asked coldly.

Mia thought she could see Chalis nodding in the dim light. "After the Grace Eclipse had run its course and done its job in distracting the Warriors of Vale, the Empyror wanted to use the Lens to destroy Mount Aleph. He thought if it was destroyed, there would be no more Sol in Weyard. We, Spados and I, pretended to do his bidding, but all along we wanted to use it to destroy the Umbra Machine. We manipulated your son, and his friends, into activating the lens. We got so close. The Empyror even had one of his agents with us the whole way. Alex. Of your clan. He tried and failed to foil our plan. But your son, and his friends, succeeded. They stopped us. I'm sure you know the rest."

Alex was one of the Empyror's agent? Mia didn't really believe it. Maybe the Empyror did, but she didn't. Alex was always trying to game people for his own benefit. If he failed to foil Chalis' plan, then he never really meant to. "So now what? Now what's your plan?" Mia asked.

"We can't use the Lens anymore… so I have to the the Empyror with my own hands. I'm on my way to do that now."

Mia couldn't still couldn't accept Chalis' version of the events, "You asked Alex to kill my son. At Apollo's Lens."

Chalis grunted and spoke angrily, "I didn't care who got in the way. Plain and simple, the Empyror _needed_ to be stopped. Matt and his companions were a problem. They wanted to use the Lens to stop the Eclipse, we wanted to use it to end the Empyror."

"What about Volechek? You twisted his mind and turned him into a monster to do your bidding," Mia said struggling to keep herself from a full rage.

Chalis scowled, "I never claimed to be a saint. We needed his power to make sure we had the full use of the Apollo's Lens. We couldn't trust Alex. We did what we had to."

Mia had heard that line before. Saturos, Menardi, Karst, Agatio. They all thought they were doing their best to save their people. They manipulated, abused, and hurt people along the way. In the end they failed. Chalis would never save her people. She couldn't stop the Umbra Machine anymore than Agatio and Karst could light the beacon. Not alone anyways.

 _Not alone,_ the words echoed in Mia's mind. Deep down Mia knew what Chalis had said was true. She didn't need Ivan's mind reading powers to know. It added up. Rief had said that Alex revealed that Chalis and Spados were out of league with the Empyror. Besides, why would she be struggling so much to get up north? Against all odds, putting her life at danger. She could have died fighting those wargolds. There almost definitely really was an Umbra Machine and a dark emperor. Which meant it had to be stopped.

But Chalis couldn't do it along. She wasn't strong enough to make it to Tua City alone. Maybe no one in Weyard was. The waste was incredibly inhospitable and who knew what trials lay ahead inside the city and the machine. Mia had to go with her. It was the only way. There was no one else within five hundred miles. Mia had to join _Chalis,_ the woman who willfully began Weyard's worst disaster in five hundred years at least. The woman who tried to kill her _son._ But there was no other way.

"I'll go with you," Mia said, "I'll help you stop the Empyror."

* * *

Eventually Chalis agreed. In the end it came down to a deadlock. Neither Chalis or Mia would turn back, and neither wanted a fight. So the two became uneasy traveling companions. For days they hiked side by side, fished through the ice together, and stayed in the tiny Proxian igloos using creeping moss for warmth.

Chalis taught Mia new tricks of the north. She learned that Tua City was also in the middle of a frozen wasteland, same as Prox. Their only food was fish and snowberries. Chalis taught Mia how to spot where the thin vines were growing underneath the snow. There were certain places in the ice fields where the snow rippled in a spiral. When Chalis found one she would brush the snow away. Once she reached the frozen soil she dug away with a hand spade. A few inches down was a vine the width of yarn, lined with tiny white berries that tasted like nothing. But they filled you up.

Together with the fish, they provided just enough sustenance for the journey to continue. They walked side by side but barely spoke. Despite not being a scholar like Kraden and her children, Mia yearned to hear more about Tua City. To imagine that there was entire city, and entire people, and a different kind of adept, all just outside of Weyard's reach for thousands of years was incredibly fascinating.

Chalis said only a few things. She spoke of how the lighthouses enabled their skyships, and how they used them to re-explore Weyard, after being cut off for an entire age. She mentioned the machines they used to measure the vortexes. The intent was the same as the Empyror's Umbra Machine, to harness the power of Luna on a greater scale.

Mia couldn't get anything out of Chalis regarding Alex. The man was shrouded in his mystery still. Chalis hadn't even met him until shortly before the Grave Eclipse. She and Spados had thought the mission was for them alone, but Alex joined them at the last moment. He claimed to be the Empyror's most trusted agent, and said that the Empyror wanted an extra pair of hands on the project. The project to enact the Grave Eclipse and Apollo's Lens.

But mostly, it was difficult to talk to the Tuaparang woman. Even though the woman had _saved_ Megan and released Mia willingly, it was impossible to forget the pain she had caused Angara. Mia couldn't shake the feeling that she was betraying her son by just being with the Luna adept. _How can I be hunting and traveling with the woman that tried to kill my own son?_

She tried to keep it out of her mind. She tried to just press forwards.

* * *

After days of this, Mia and Chalis reached Prox. The warmth of the Inn was incredibly welcome. Even more welcome was the familiar faces. Puelle the elder greeted her warmly. All the people were amazed to see Mia. It had been thirty years, but they all recognized her. Their deeds all those years ago, would never be forgotten. _And I barely look any older than I did then,_ Mia thought.

Many of the townspeople tried to give her gives of jewelry and fish, which she politely refused. She did however, accept much needed traveling supplies from Puelle. He orange hair had long since grayed and pointed ears stuck out from underneath it. He walked delicately with the help of a dark oak cane. Age lines marked his green skin. He was no longer in charge of Prox. But he still seemed to be a respected man. He shared an ale with Mia and some other townspeople in the Inn. They swapped stories. Not much had happened in Prox since she left. Life continued in much the same way as it had before the lighthouses were lit.

Some of the Proxians spoke about earthquakes. The week before Mia had arrived the earth shook violently for a few hours. Mia wondered if it happened as a result of the Tua City landmass hitting Weyard. One of Puelle's daughters had her barn collapse. Otherwise there was little damage. It was one of the very few disasters experienced in the north in the wake of the return of Alchemy. To the Proxians, the Warriors of Vale were still heroes. It felt good to be in a place where people didn't blame Mia for all the hardships in their lives.

Mia met a few of the _ugars,_ the warrior class which Saturos, Menardi, Agatio, and Karst were a part of. They seemed more relaxed then their predecessors. But the First Ugar, their leader, had a little of Saturos in him. He vigilantly prepared his counterparts for war. Even though Prox had no enemies. They were alone in the tundra. _Until now,_ Mia reminded herself of the arrival of the Tuaparang, and the connection of Tua City to the rest of Weyard. Perhaps the Ugars would need to protect Prox once again. She shuddered at the thought.

While Mia reminisced and caught up, Chalis sat alone at a table in the corner of the tavern, slowly sipping at a dark porter the innkeeper's daughter had brought her. Mia tried to keep an eye on her new companion out of the corner of her eye. When the innkeeper's daughter served Chalis a bowl of fish stew, it was consumed with viscous speed.

Finally it seemed that Puelle to ask the question he was begging to ask, "Who is that? Your companion?"

Mia sighed, "We've been joined by circumstances."

Puelle scratched at his grey beard. "Do you trust her?"

"No," Mia said plainly, "I'm trying to keep an eye on her. You should too."

* * *

The next morning they left Prox filled with fish stew and carrying plenty more in packs on their back. The bright light of the Mars Lighthouse pierced the clear sky. Combined with the sun, which teetered close to providing a real warmth, the cold wasn't so piercing. For the first time since meeting Chalis, Mia was feeling energized.

Mia repaired Chalis' coat, that had ripped in the wargolds' attack. The Luna Adept's back had completely healed. She walked with her hood down and pink hair brushed lazily back away from her face. Since they had traveled together Mia saw little of the angry, and villainous figure Rief had described. Instead there was a sad woman, one determined to save the people she swore she would help.

On their way out of the town Chalis was the one who broke the silence, "Seems they love you there."

Mia smiled. "Some of the few that immediately benefited from the Golden Sun. It saved their town."

"Close to the abyss. Without Sol in Weyard to fight it, they would have been swallowed by Luna's destruction."

Mia nodded slowly. She hadn't thought of it that way. To Chalis the whole world was two competing forces. Luna and Sol. Chalis had said that Luna was the power of the void, the abyss, and the vortexes. It was actively eating away at Weyard because there was no Sol to counter it. Until the Lighthouses were lit.

After a while of walking Mia asked a question without thinking, "What happened after? Apollo's Lens I mean. How did you get to the north."

Chalis ignored the question. The pair walked in silence. Mia tried to enjoy the sun and light of the beacon but the old anxieties came back. She was still traveling with a murderer. She was still walking head first into a mysterious city and machine that held powers and secrets _completely_ unknown to her. She tried to clear her mind.

It must have been ten minutes later before Chalis answered the question, "Our allies on our skyship picked us up. Then the Lens was activated, and its power sent our ship down. I was the only survivor."

"I'm sorry," Mia admitted. It didn't matter who Chalis was or what she had don't. Mia knew these people were Chalis' family. No one deserved to have their family taken away from them like that.

Chalis didn't snap at Mia. She just looked in front of her, and pulled her hood back up over her hair as a cold howl of wind blew by. She didn't cry. She kept the same sad determined expression as always. "It doesn't matter."


	45. Jupiter Sanctum

_**Jupiter Sanctum**_

Night was overtaking Anemos as Sheba crept through the candle lit hallways of the Dome. The darkness made the ancient corridors sinister and depressing. Sheba had hated the stone castle ever since she first stepped foot in it. After seeing the visions Riza showed her, the visions of the Capos passing judgment of death on her parents, the building intensified in its villainy. To Sheba the cold stones represented the feelingless laws and dark secrets of the ancient city's menacing rulers. Callen's face was frozen in her mind. Sheba wished she could tear down the outdated government, but it was too late. Soon the city would be enveloped in the Umbra Clan's dark psynergy.

At the moment she kept to the dark shadows where the candles did not light. With haste she approached the north corridor of the prison. There she found a stone archway with a wooden door, on the other side of which sat the incompetent prison guard. Sheba made sure he would be alone for the ease of Matthew's escape. However she made sure to be present in case he needed help. In any case it would be preferable for Matthew to escape without help so she could remain unseen. This would be the best way to get to the courtyard and the Jupiter Sanctum below. _If it's even there._

After a while of patient waiting she heard a muted shout and a thump against the wall. The shout was not Matthew's but the prison guards. Moments ticked in Sheba's mind that seemed endless. _Why isn't he coming out the door yet?_ Cold sweat formed on Sheba's brow. _I'm not letting him die for this._ She prepared a blast of lightning to blow away the lock. Just before she could use it the door swung open wildly. There stood the boy Matthew dressed in Anemos' prison rags and wielding the prison guards sword. Behind him candles lit up the prison hallway showed unearthed stones flung about, the remnants of Matthew's earth psynergy blast that knocked out the guard. Sheba allowed herself a sigh of relief.

"Sheba," Matthew whispered. Somehow he sensed her presence in the darkness.

"You'll find your gear in there," Sheba said. She gestured to a door along the side of the hallway. "Quickly, take it and go back. Once you've got the prisoners create noise. Disperse throughout the Dome. As far away from one another as you can get."

Matthew nodded. "We'll create a goose chase."

"A pheasant chase," Sheba corrected with a smile. Matthew laughed.

"Where should I go afterwards?"

Somehow Sheba hadn't thought of this. She improvised. "Go to the Moon Sector. It's in the northeast end. It's completely abandoned. The Burgandies never go there. I'll have my aunt meet you there. She'll find somewhere for you to hide until I can get you off this rock." Matthew thanked her and ran off to the guard room.

In a moment he emerged, geared in light armour and wielding a powerful Sol Blade. Around his neck was the same yellow scarf that was so dear to his father Isaac. Sheba couldn't help but smile, "Good luck. We'll see each other soon". Matthew ran off to free the prisoners.

Sheba took a moment to reach out to Riza, her aunt. Ever since Riza shared the memories of Sheba's parents there was an intense bond between aunt and niece. Being a powerful Jupiter adept herself Riza was able to communicate telepathically across the city with Sheba. _Riza can you hear me?_

Sheba could feel her aunt stirring out of sleep, woken by the sudden burst of communication. _Yes dear one,_ she responded. The voice rang in Sheba's head almost as if it were her own.

 _I'm sending Matthew to the Moon Sector, to where we met the first time. Can you meet him there and hide him until I come?_ Sheba felt guilty for putting her aunt in danger. There was a lot of that going on.

 _Of course Sheba. But there is an attack coming. The Umbra Clan. Do you feel it?_

 _I do. Just keep out of sight. I'll come as soon as I can,_ Sheba cut of the link as she heard loud banging coming from the prison hallways. Shouting and fighting and bursts of psynergy filled the previously silent hallways like a flood. Matthew had the prisoners, and was heading out. Sheba bid her time and focused her mind on sensing the battle, on sensing the chase. She wouldn't leave her hiding place until all the guards had vacated the prison.

And then like a lightning the moment came. Without taking a second to second guess herself she bounded from her hiding place and with speed sprinted towards the courtyard. As she predicted the hallways were empty, the cell doors open. The corridor had the remnants of struggle all around. Broken stone and rags and fallen candle littered the floor. One man's body with an arrow through the neck. _I orchestrated this._ Sheba pushed the guilt out of her mind. _There are greater things at stake. If the Moon King returns there won't be an Anemos to live and die in._

With purpose she ran into the starlit courtyard. _What now?_ She looked around and her eyes stopped at the beautifully ornate, but unused well. It was surrounded by lilacs of blue and purple. She cast a Reveal spell and felt the presence of a ladder down, down, down into a large room filled. _The Jupiter Sanctum. I was right._

She jumped in and slid down the ladder as fast as possible. Her heart pounded in her chest as her internal clock ticked with the fear of discovery increasing with each tick. As she climbed, she saw beneath her a pulsing purple light. Sheba recognized the nature of the light. All the ancient ruins she visited on her quest, the Lighthouses, the elemental Rocks, pulsated with an energy that lit their hallways and sanctums without the use of candles. It was a sort of psynergy that reverberated endlessly from the ancient times of the ruins' construction. This was surely the Jupiter Sanctum. Finally her leather shoes touched the hard ground. At the bottom, she found herself in a large sanctum of purple and brown stone, ancient symbols and images were carved on every wall.

" _Stop."_ A voice rung out in the cold air. Sheba whirled while grabbing her staff from it's holding place on her back and unleashed a massive blast of air in one fluid motion. Without sound the blast hit it's target and a soldier flew into the sanctum's violet wall. Three more soldiers approached her. All garbed in the violet and iron of the Anemos' military. _Burgandy foot soldiers._

She docked the bolt of an bow and kicked the legs out from underneath a lanky swordsman who approached her. Getting up she unleashed a blast of lightning from her staff that stunned the bowman. Just then the swordsmen was getting up and the third soldier, wielding another sword. The two circled Sheba. She parried two blows with her staff and knocked the face of the lanky soldier with the butt end. He hit the ground hard. The last soldier missed swing so wildly that the sword flew out of his hands and crashed harmlessly into the wall.

Sheba jabbed him hard with the staff and his back hit the ground. She moved the violet psynergy gem at the end of her staff to his throat. "What are you doing here?" she shouted.

"Enough!" boomed a voice from the other end of the sanctum. Sheba quickly looked up to see the rest of the sanctum. It was a single room ornate with carvings of wind and great birds. The biggest image was the Falcon of Anemos, and it appeared alongside the great city itself. Lit up brighter than the rest was a single pedestal on a raised platforms with a single set of stairs leading to it. The pedestal was empty. On the platform was the Burgandy Capo Callen surrounded by her lackeys. In her hands was a round shield of a bright violet metal that glistened like dragon steel.

"Callen. Give me the shield," Sheba demanded. She rose her staff to fight and slowly approached. The guards unsheathed swords. Standing at the right hand of Callen was the soldier Rego. Unusually the sternness of his usual expression was replaced obvious worry.

"You must know then? That you're Yegelos' heir? Do you think you're destined to defeat the Moon King and deliver us from the darkness?" Callen said. There was a deep spite in her voice. Her white hair was wildly unkempt and she waved a blade at Sheba while clutching Darkguard in the other. Her usual air of superiority and refinement melted away into an ugly hate.

Sheba calmed herself. She lowered her staff and straightened her back. A fight wouldn't win the day here. "Callen. Please."

Callen laughed hideously, "I nearly expected you to say _trust me_. Even you don't have the audacity to say something so ridiculous I suppose. I can _never_ trust you Sheba. From the moment you arrive here I knew I'd never be able to trust you. You were corrupted by the _lowlanders._ You're one of them. If you're parents hadn't been filthy traitors you would have been taught at my father's school. _Then_ you could have fulfilled your destiny. Now someone else has to."

Sheba's blood boiled. But she had always been the calm one and today would be no different. There was too much at stake. "And that someone is you?" She asked.

Callen scowled, "Maybe. It doesn't matter. Put down your staff Sheba. I can't let you go. Surrencer."

In her mind she heard Riza's voice, _Bide your time Sheba. The Tuaparang are coming. They are coming now. There will be a distraction._

Sheba's mind raced, _Will the fight be enough distraction? I'll need one of them on my side._ Sheba looked each of Callen's guards one at a time, closely examining their resolve. Finally her eyes rested on Rego's. He was worried. Sheba had never seen him like this. Genuinely afraid for what was to come. Something happened then that Sheba could never have predicted. Rego was her only hope. The child soldier. Product of Callen's fathers brainwashing school meant only to produce feelingless foot soldiers for the Burgandies to remain in power. She had to communicate with him somehow. But his mind was shut to telepathy.

"Speak!" Callen shriek filled the room like a banshee's howl.

Looking only at Rego's dark eyes Sheba spoke, "We are under attack. Perhaps by the Moon King himself." She looked then at Callen, "The Burgandies reign of terror will be the undoing of this city. You've take children from their homes and turned them into monsters. If you don't let me stop the Tuaparang, you will have killed us all."

Callen spoke in almost a whisper, "Surrender." Sheba expected this. She knew she couldn't reach Callen. She was speaking only to Rego. And in his face she thought she could see the shadow of doubt. She hoped. She dropped her staff.

Callen beckoned at Rego, "Take her staff." A moment's hesitation went unnoticed by Callen in her moment of victory. Rego ran down the steps and took the staff. Sheba could feel him shaking. The other guards followed and motioned to the ladder. First two guards climbed out of the well and then Sheba followed with the rest of the guards and Callen behind her. Callen had the Darkguard strapped to her back. Once they were back in the courtyard Sheba's hands were bounded by thick rope.

The stars lit the empty courtyard and there was an eerie silence. Cutting the silence was the sound of a firework soaring through the sky. Just as Sheba remembered that the sound of a soaring firework is followed by a boom, a massive blast rocked into the Dome blasting chunks of rock into the courtyard. Sheba ducked for cover. When she stood back up again she sat that explosion itself was darker than the night around it. _The Tuaparang. They're here._

Shouting filled the Dome as more blasts followed. Callen and her guards ducked. One was struck in the head by a rock fragment and fell unconscious. "We have to get out of the Dome! It's the target!" Callen shouted to Rego above the chaos. Rego nodded.

"What about her?" Rego motioned at Sheba.

Callen looked frustrated. "Take her with us. We can't afford for her to be loose."

The group took off through the crumbling hallways of the Dome. Sheba wondered if Matthew had gotten out in time. She wondered if he and her aunt were safe. With her arms still bounded she could barely keep up with the guards. Rego pulled her along.

Just then in front of them the corridor collapsed blocked the way out. Two guards were crushed by the debris. The others shot blasts of lightning and air at the blockage to no avail. "This way!" Callen shouted and led them back and into a hallway they passed earlier on the left.

They ran this way for sometime through the maze that was the Dome. All the way Sheba tarried, not being able to run properly without the use of her arms. Rego kept her going, pulling her out of the way from a collapsing wall at one point. All the while blasts both near and far shook the floating rock on which the ancient city stood.

Reaching the wall of the Dome, Callen found they were at a spot with no door. Viciously she let out a howl of a lightning bolt that shattered a hole in the Dome. The group escaped out of the gap, Sheba still with her hands bounded.

Sheba looked to the skies, and there buzzing, were tens of massive black airships. They weren't winged like the Anemos ships. From massive cannons they shot dark psynergy at Anemos. _Where is the Anemos fleet?_ From the high vantage point of the Dome Sheba could make out Windport, the location where Anemos ships docked. There in rubble sat the remains of their ships.

Sheba looked out onto the streets of Anemos. Streaks, somehow darker than black, filled the sky and every road was filled with rubble and soldiers. Dark Tuaparang troops crawled rooftops like ants. They pushed back soldier and civilian alike with long iron pikes and dark psynergy. They used powers that absorbed any psynergy the Anemos soldiers could muster. Behind her the Dome fragmented and collapsed in places. In front of her Anemos was fading into the dark night.


	46. Anderjack

_**Anderjack**_

The tall soldier with the bushy orange mustache, who Tyrell had just learned was named Yakub, pulled out a toothed knife from the belt at his hip. Tyrell flinched as the man brought the saw to his ankles, but relaxed when he started sawing away at the pale green rope with held Tyrell's feet together. The other soldier, Penny, did the same for Karis' bonds. Tyrell looked over at his friend, desperate for a signal. He tried to communicate with Karis silently, like he had seen Yakub and Penny do moments earlier. _Can we take them with free legs? Should we try to escape?_

Karis didn't seem to understand Tyrell's silent message. She looked at Tyrell blankly and that back up at Penny. Her rope broke free first, and she sighed in relief while stretching her legs to test her freedom. The rope at Tyrell's ankle went down to a strand of thin green cord before finally breaking. He stretched out his legs too, but decided against trying to break free. _Who knows how many soldiers are just outside that door,_ he thought looking at the iron door that was the only opening in the tiny wooden room which had been there prison. _Better to get a feel for where we are, what the situation is, before we try anything._

Yakub helped Tyrell to his feet, and when he got up he looked down at the green rope which lay uselessly on the floor. "What's with the green rope?"he decided to ask, despite knowing the pair wasn't in the answering mood.

"You've never seen pale rope before? It's this region's specialty," Yakub said with a smile. With a look, his wife Penny silenced him.

"Alright, let's go see Anderjack," Penny said. Tyrell looked at Karis again. This time she seemed to know what Tyrell was thinking, and nodded as if to say, _we'll do as they say for now._ Tyrell nodded back, and allowed Yakub to escort him of the room. Behind them, Penny escorted Karis.

When they exited the door they entered a narrow hallway. The four walked the length of it in silence. Tyrell tried to absorb any information he might use in an escape. However, there wasn't much to take in. The ground was the same rough stone as it was in the cell, the walls the same dirty wood. There were no windows, only dim lanterns hanging from the ceiling. At the end of the hallway was a narrow set of stairs, with another iron door at the top.

Yakub opened the doorway the bright light of day nearly blinded Tyrell. He put a had in front of his eyes to protect them. "You've been underground too long," Yakub laughed.

For a while, Tyrell was nearly blind in the sunlight. He followed Yakub and slowly his eyes adjusted to the light. He saw that they walked in a large courtyard. In every direction were tall wooden walls, made of thick standing logs tapered into points at the top. Past the walls Tyrell could see the tops of tall spruce trees, and the peaks of the Goma Mountains behind them. Around him were soldiers moving to and fro, all with the same axe symbol sewed onto their shirts. _We are in a fort,_ Tyrell realized, recalling Yakub's words: _Welcome to Fort Rimmy._

Tyrell and Karis were brought to the centre of the courtyard, where a small stone hut with three windows and a chimney stood. Yakub went confidently to its door and knocked loudly. Quickly, almost before Yakub even knocked, the door swung open from the inside and a man emerged. He was nearly as tall as the lanky Yakub, but his height was complimented by bulk. He was an even more imposing figure than Tyrell's father, Garet. He had short black hair, and a very full beard of the same dark colour. The man looked Tyrell and Karis up and down, and then, beneath his massive beard, Tyrell spotted a frown.

He put a hand on his belt, where a wood cutter's axe hung, and spoke slowly in a low voice, "Who are you and what is your purpose in the Pass?"

Tyrell was almost mesmerized by the figure standing in front of him, but managed to ask, "Are you in charge here? Are you Anderjack?"

The man's thick black eyebrows creased as he squinted. "Some know me by that name. But I call myself just Ander." He paused for a while, he let the silence hang in the air like a thick fog. He seemed more than comfortable with it, he seemed satisfied.

Finally, Yakub, who had been twirling his mustache with alarming speed broke Ander's silence, "We found them only a few miles west of the Fort. They were part of a much larger group. An army maybe. We brought them here as fast as we could, so they can tell us what's going on."

Ander looked at Karis and Tyrell. "Have you brought an army to our fort?" he asked seriously.

"No," Tyrell said without waiting, "We're refugees from Kalay. The city has been sacked by the Tolbi Empire." Tyrell regretted speaking so quickly. But, he reckoned, the truth was a far better alternative than what they were assuming. _They seem like reasonable people,_ Tyrell hoped.

"Then why are you so well armed? We've seen your camp. All of your people are trained in the use of arms," Penny spoke up this time. Tyrell wondered they possibly could have seen so much. Tyrell and Karis had been sending out scouts to make sure they weren't being spied on. These soldiers, Ander's folk, were exceptional at remaining unseen. _They even sneaked up on Karis in the woods. I've never seen anyone do that._

Karis looked at Tyrell, and this time it was Tyrell's time to nod. "My name is Karis, and this is my companion Tyrell. We're from Kalay. Several days ago our city was attacked by the Tolbi Empire. We were taken by surprise. Somehow they're using fire to control the beasts, to make them fight against us," Karis said.

"Fire?" Ander asked, unsure whether he heard right.

Karis nodded. "It's probably some type of alchemy. The city was taken easily, but many of us escaped. The beasts from Tolbi kept pushing. Through the entire Kalay floodplains, and on into Goma. We gathered the refugees together, but there were too many of us to go to the usual fortresses in Goma: Lunpa and Patcher's Place. So, there had to be a third group. Tyrell and I helped lead this third group. Our plan was to ask Bilibin for safe haven. Since this was a risky plan, we sent our most able bodies in this third group. That's why we're well armed, and that's why we're trained."

Karis waited for an answer, but Ander remained silent again. This time Tyrell couldn't handle it for more than a few seconds. "We're refugees! Harmless! Can you let us go now?" he blurted and held up his bound wrists for Ander to see.

Ander stared blankly at Tyrell and said, "No one from Kalay has come this way in a long time. I thought it was strange. The last to come before you spoke of a war brewing, between Tolbi and Kalay."

"So you believe us?" Tyrell asked.

Ander nodded.

Tyrell said, "So can we get out of these ropes please?"

Ander gave Tyrell another blank stare. "I'm afraid not. We're fighting our own war, and I don't know where you stand."

"Against Bilibin, right?" Tyrell asked.

For the first time in their entire conversation, Tyrell noticed just the smallest hint of emotion in Ander. His eye lids rose and he glared at Tyrell for a fraction of a moment, before resuming his serious stare. " _For_ Bilibin," he corrected, "Against the McCoys. You seek harbour with the McCoys? You are their allies?" He said the family name McCoy with just the smallest hint of disgust that betrayed his cool demeanor.

Karis shook her head. "We have no love for them. But we're not looking to get involved in a war against them either."

"We just got out of a fight. We don't need a new one," Tyrell agreed.

For the third time, Ander remained silent. After a while he looked at Tyrell and said, "You're Garet's son. You are both of the Warriors of Vale, aren't you?"

Tyrell looked at Karis and she returned the look with wide eyes. Yakub smiled at Tyrell widely. _No point hiding it now, they saw the truth written on our faces._

"I am, and we are. Karis is the son of Ivan," Tyrell said, trying to make the words as stoic as possible, trying not to betray his fear for this huge silent figure in front of him.

Ander nodded. "Your parents used to come through Bilibin quite often. I admire Garet very much. Are you the same sort of man as he?"

Tyrell didn't know to begin to answer that. So much of what his father was, he admired and wanted to emulate. His strength, loyalty, and bravery. But then he thought of the bad. The way Garet couldn't, or wouldn't, ever talk about the past. The way he shut everything to do with Tyrell's mother deep down, and never spoke of it. Tyrell shook his head free from the thoughts and looked Ander sternly in the eye. "I believe I am," he said.

Ander nodded and looked at Karis. "And are you the sort of person your father is?"

"Yes," Karis said simply. Tyrell thought of how Karis and Ivan could spend hours together tinkering on machines, or working on the soarwing in his shop. They operated on the same wavelength. They could communicate silently.

At that moment, Ander surprised Tyrell. He walked up to Karis and with a single stroke of his knife, cut the rope around her wrist. He did the same for Tyrell. Yakub's ridiculous red mustache that hung like a curtain over his mouth as it opened in surprise.

"Your parents would never support the McCoys and their plans. And I believe you wouldn't either," Ander said and with a smirk he looked Tyrell and Karis up and down, "Besides I wouldn't want you two as my enemies."

Karis rubbed her red wrists. "What plans?"

Ander rubbed his short hair with his palm and looked a little stressed. It seemed to Tyrell that the big man was letting his guard down a little, showing how he really felt. "The Lord and the Lady want to make war with Morgal. They want to enslave the beastmen, just as the Sanans did," Ander said.

Karis shuddered, "Didn't the Beastmen come from among you? Didn't they morph from the Billish after the Golden Sun Event?"

Ander nodded. "It happened months before I was born," he said. "Men and women and children from Bilibin and the surrounding villages all morphed into beastmen. Typically, entire families turned. Some say it was a familial trait that lay dormant until the Golden Sun rose."

"So how could the McCoys want war? They're your countrymen," Tyrell asked.

Ander looked sad, and a flash of anger passed over his face before he said, "That is why we are fighting Tyrell. Since the Event, since the beastmen emerged, the Billish who didn't turn, have treated our beastmen brothers and sisters like animals. My parents, and those alive during the Event, drove the beastmen from our villages, from our homes, and ultimately from our country."

"And the beastmen formed their own nation," Penny continued.

"Our predecessors, and my parents, were scared," Ander said,"and they made a mistake. We need to right their wrong. We need peace, and maybe one day unity, with Morgal. The only way to get it, is to get rid of the McCoys."

"Aye," Yakub said in a rare moment of seriousness. He had even stopped twirling his mustache to listen. "We've had enough of the McCoys profiting off of war and slavery."

Ander sighed and looked at the young adepts. "But this is not your fight. I've decided to let your people share our fort, given of course that you don't get in the way of our war. We have plenty of room. The McCoys built this fort years ago, when they were paranoid about invasions on all fronts. Like everything they do, they overdid it. There's hundreds of rooms for sleeping. We won't be able to feed you, but we can show you how to hunt the animals of the Pass. You should be able to sustain yourself."

Karis shook the big man's hand strongly, "Thank you." Tyrell followed suit.

"When we take Bilibin, your people are free to stay as refugees. Then we'll fight back against Tolbi. Together," Ander said.

After their talk in the courtyard, Ander invited Karis and Tyrell in to the stone hut that stood at the centre of the fort. With Penny and Yakub, the group ate lunch together, consisting of soldier rations. The sound of bustling of soldiers practicing drills, skinning and preparing meat from hunts, and raking the orange leaves fallen from the autumn trees filled the courtyard as they ate. Their conversation was light, mostly consisting of Yakub explaining the intricacies of the Grey Brook Pass to Tyrell and Karis. He explained how and what to hunt, where to look for fresh water, and even the best spots to scout from.

After lunch, Ander sent them on their way with a few dried meats and loaves of hard bread. "Here we are, your stop," Penny said when they got to Fort Rimmy's south-western gate.

Tyrell and Karis shook her hand and thanked her, before doing the same with her husband Yakub. "You shouldn't be thanking us. We clubbed you over the head," Yakub said whilst grooming his mustache.

"We understand. Just be careful next time you find yourself in the woods," Karis jested. Yakub laughed heartily.

"Come back as soon as you can with your group, we'll see you very soon," Penny said, and with that Tyrell and Karis headed out the fort and down the road.

* * *

They returned with Carver and the rest of their Kalayan soldiers in tow, just before sunset. Tyrell noted It had been two days since he was knocked out in the woods by Penny and the other soldiers. The first night was spent unconscious in Fort Rimmy's basement. _And the second night I'm going back to the very same basement,_ Tyrell mused.

It hadn't taken much to convince Carver and the others that this was the best course of action. Any place with a roof over their heads and four walls was better than the open road, where the terrible crimson torch bearing monsters could be on them at seemingly any moment. The night Karis and Tyrell had spent away from Carver and the others seemed to do a number on them. They were extremely afraid in the adepts' absence. The men and women of Kalay had already begun to look to Karis and Tyrell as guardians. _Or shepherds,_ Tyrell smiled.

The setting sun added welcome warmth to the back of Tyrell's neck as autumn winds howled through the mountain air. With Carver and Karis at the front the group made their way through the tall wooden gate of Fort Rimmy. Inside the courtyard, Ander and his people were waiting for their arrival. Ander met Carver, while the Billish rebels became acquainted with the Kalayan refugees. There seemed to be much to talk about between the two groups. Stories of war and flight from the different corners of Angara filled the evening.

Tyrell left the mingling groups to take a look at the Fort's defenses. He walked along the wooden stake walls, both the inside and the outside. As he did so he remembered doing the very same thing with Ivan only days earlier. He remembered Ivan going through the weaknesses and strengths of each section of the barricades. He remembered how none of it mattered, how the monsters simply overran each section of the barricades, and swept through Kalay, killing everything that stood in their way.

Tyrell shuddered at the thought, he shuddered at the memory of Karis' mother slumped on the kitchen floor, her hands covered in blood. He felt his eyes well up with tears and his fists shake with anger as he saw in his mind's eye the streets of Kalay littered in the body's of men and women who he had known his entire life. Men and women who had laid their lives down to protect their home. Their home which was taken anyways.

Worse yet, Tyrell shuddered when he saw the very same weaknesses of the Kalayan barricades in the Fort where he now brought refugees to 'safety'. The walls were a bit taller, but made of the same wooden stakes. The gates were of the same form. _This will not stand against the Tolbi hordes._

Tyrell remembered his father telling him about Bilibin the city. The McCoys had built massive stone walls, towering twenty feet above the city's houses, as a monument to their vanity. At each end of the city were colossal guard towers with thatch roofs for archers to sit under. _That's where we need to go,_ Tyrell thought, _that will hold against the hordes._

With sudden clarity, he realized what he needed to do. _We'll go with Ander, and together we'll unmake the McCoys. Once and for all._


	47. The Prince's Way

_**The Prince's Way**_

The arrow hissed as it flew through the thin mountain air, and made a sickening sound as it pierced Felix. _No_ , Sveta thought. The arrow protruded from his shoulder and its jagged rock head dripped with blood. She drew the short Sanan sword she had pulled off an attacker the day before. The strain of the motion send shivers of pain through her back and into her neck. But it was too late, the pursuers were already upon them. Felix fell to his knees.

The Sanans drew their swords and encircled Sveta and Felix. The one who had shot the arrow into Felix's shoulder still had his bow drawn. He was a young man, his face unmarked by wrinkled. His hair was tied back in a bun, in the Sanan way. He smiled cruelly, revealing a bright set of teeth.

"Gotchya," he said.

"Lower your weapon, Sveta," another said. It was Ryu Kou. His royal sword was drawn and pointed at Felix and Sveta. Sveta grimaced in fury, but complied. The Sanan sword clanged as it fell to the rocky ground beneath her feet. _Shoddy metal anyways._

"Let us go," Felix murmured from his knees, trying to be intimidating.

"Ah, the earth mover," the bow wielding Sanan said. He put his bow back unto his back. _How does he know Felix is an adept?_ Felix looked bewildered. "Didn't think we'd notice you clearing out the path conjurer? We may not be able to see your powers, but we can see their effects. Doesn't matter now though. Because something tell me the tricks are all used up."

The archer smiled, and shoved Felix sharply in the shoulder.

"Wuhan!" Ryu Kou shouted.

"What?" Wuhan replied and stared at the prince. Finally the archer conceded, he mock bowed and said, "Apologies your highness."

Ryu Kou shook his head in annoyance. "You," he said to another one of the Sanans, "Heal his wound."

The Sanan carefully removed the arrow from Felix's shoulder, and applied various herbs to soothe the pain. The man was clearly no adept, but his work was well. Sveta was grateful for it. She was nearly grateful for Ryu Kou's presence, before she remembered he was the source of this entire problem. The healer bandaged Felix's shoulder in tightly wrapped linen to slow the bleeding.

"Does that feel okay?" the healer asked. Felix grunted.

"Bind them," Wuhan demanded, and the soldiers complied. Sveta's arms were yet again tied up. _Again,_ she thought hopelessly. At this rate, she might never return to Belinsk. Her city might never receive help from Amiti's army. Her country was in for another round of Sanan occupation, likely longer and crueler than the last. More than anything, she wanted to fight this. There was not a single ounce of psynergy left in her bones. Worse than that, she felt the crushing weight of defeat against her spirit.

 _No,_ she forced herself to think, _This is not over._

She looked at Ryu Kou defiantly and repeated the thought, "This is not over. It's never over. I will fight for Morgal's freedom until my dying breath."

Wuhan laughed but the words gave her energy. They gave her just a little bit of life. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins. Ryu Kou frowned slightly. The same frown he had given her at the camp back on the glacier. _Doubt,_ Sveta thought. _He doubts his path._

"You don't have to do this Ryu. Let us go," she said, this time quieter.

"Shut up!" Wuhan yelled and started at Sveta. He started at her, but quickly, Ryu Kou threw up an arm to stop him. Wuhan convulsed in anger, but yet again, he complied.

"You shouldn't let her speak that way," he murmured before sulking back a step.

Ryu Kou looked up at the sky. "It's going to snow. We'll spend the rest of the day and the night here. We'll rest up and head back in the morning. Set up the tents."

The soldiers nodded, and with surprising efficiency set up shelter out of the bramble on the path and canvas from their packs. For the rest of the day, Sveta rested with her back to the cold mountain side. She felt her psynergy slowly being restored, but it was no use. Without the use of her arms she was unable to free herself. Felix wouldn't speak at all. The only noise he made was the occasional grunt caused by the discomfort of his wound. He shifted frequently.

The rest of the Sanans sat together chatting loudly about the chase the day before, and about the war against Morgal. They only rarely looked over at Sveta and Felix, to make sure they hadn't escaped. Ryu Kou barely spoke. He only briefly conversed with his men regarding logistics of the trip the next day. Wuhan spoke the most, bragging about his prowess with the bow and telling long tales about beastmen he had shot down from a hundred miles away at the Battle of Belinsk.

The caw of a raven echoed through the mountain. The black bird flew south down the pass, towards the Sanans. Wrapped around its leg was something yellow. _Parchment,_ Sveta realized, _a letter._ The raven careened into the Sanans tent structure. Ryu Kou put out an arm for the bird to land on, and it did. The raven shook itself wildly and drops of water flew through the tent. Carefully, Ryu Kou removed and unrolled the parchment.

He read the words quietly, for only the other Sanans to hear. Sveta's ears twitched. It was one of the beastmen skills, she was able to hear conversations and noises from sometimes half a mile away.

Ryu Kou recited the letter. "Ryu Kou, the occupation goes well. We have seized all of the beastmen towns and farms within a twenty mile radius of the city. The Belinsk harbor is open again, and we're receiving supplies from the capital. However, the beastmen are adapting poorly to their natural function. They refuse to serve their masters. It has been too long since the last occupation. They seem to think themselves capable of self governance. It will take some time to quell the rebellions. You must continue to hold off King Amiti, at least until we are ready for an attack. Use any means necessary. Do your duty, Ryu Kou. General Ban-Jei."

 _General Ban-Jei,_ Sveta thought. The Sanan who lead the force against her people, the man who now attempted to enslave her entire race. She quivered in anger. Again, Ryu Kou frowned. The rest of the Sanans erupted into conversation about the news. Sveta closed her eyes tightly and focused on the rain.

* * *

When Sveta was shaken awake, the rain had stopped. Ryu Kou stood above her, and the morning light was beginning to make its way into the mountain path. The Sanan prince's hair was out of its normal bun. Instead it flowed unkempt to his shoulders.

"What could you possible want with me Ryu Kou? You've won," Sveta said curtly. Ryu Kou simply put a finger to his mouth, gesturing Sveta to be quiet.

Felix began to stir awake as well. Ryu Kou looked over his shoulder to make sure the other Sanans were still sleeping. Then, quickly, he pulled an iron dagger form a sheath on his belt and cut the binds of Felix and Sveta both.

"I'm not going to let him have you. Not again," Ryu Kou said. Sveta's heart leaped. _It was doubt,_ she thought.

"Sveta," Ryu Kou continued, "I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I thought that... I thought that I was doing what my people needed. But... that letter... what Ban-Jei is doing to your people. You were right. Please forgive me."

The prince struggled through his words, pausing frequently and barely making eye contact. Sveta nodded. That's all she could manage. The man had done awful things to her people. He was part of the attack on Belinsk. He brought her to the glacier as a hostage. Sveta thought of her brother. Volechek had joined league with the Tuaparang, and brought destruction to Morgal and beyond. _Everyone gets to come back,_ Sveta told herself. She put an arm on his shoulder and hugged him.

"What's the plan?" Felix asked.

Ryu Kou rummaged through his pack. He handed Sveta and Felix back their weapons. Next, he produced two small purple crystals. They shimmered in the morning light. _Psy crystals,_ Sveta thought. She took one from his hand, and clutched her tightly. She could feel its energy transfer into her body quickly. Her psynergy was completely restored. The crystal faded to a pale violet. It was used up. Felix did the same with the other crystal.

"Where did you find these?" she smiled.

"Ban-Jei is quite the hoarder. He doesn't even know what they are, so I traded a keg of ale for them. I've seen you and your friends use them," he looked at Sveta, "So I thought they might come in handy."

"They will," Felix agreed.

Ryu Kou looked up at the mountain side and pointed. "Yesterday, you were trying to bring that trap down on us. Right?"

Sveta looked at where he was pointing and saw the small, but so stubborn, mount of dirt. Behind it was massive boulders, waiting to fall once the mound was taken out. Sveta nodded.

Ryu Kou held up the used up crystals and said, "Now you can."

Felix glanced up at the trap. "It will fall on all of us. All your men. They'll die."

"See how the smaller rocks block the larger rocks? The smaller ones have to fall first before the larger ones block the path completely. They'll be enough time to get back," Ryu Kou said.

Felix nodded and stood up abruptly. He strapped his black sword to his belt once again, and headed north on the path, away from the Sanan camp and the trap. Sveta turned to Ryu Kou. "You should come with us. They'll kill you otherwise," she said to him.

Ryu Kou nodded. The three creeped fifty yards away from the camp before Felix halted. "Wake them up. So they have a chance to get back and away from the trap."

Sveta was glad to know the Warrior of Vale wouldn't kill needlessly. She sent a loud bolt of electricity right against the mountain side. It echoed loudly and she could hear the sound of birds fluttered in fear. The Sanans stirred awake.

"Now," Sveta said. In a mighty strike of psynergy, Felix smashed the dirt mound into a thousand grains. The trap was sprung. Just as Ryu Kou had said, the smaller rocks fell first. The mountain path quickly filled with dust. The soldiers cried in pain as smaller rocks struck them. They began to run back south, back towards the glacier. Sveta smiled.

"No! Not that way!" Wuhan screamed. He had caught sight of Sveta. Her heart dropped. But the other Sanans ignored Wuhan. They ran back south as fast as they could away from the growing avalanche. Wuhan screamed in fury and ran towards Sveta. With delirium he cleared the avalanche and was only ten yards from Sveta. His head was bleeding profusely.

Sveta drew her sword and readied her feet to take down the cruel Sanan. Felix had his shimmering black sword drawn, he stood beside her. But before they could strike, Ryu Kou stepped in front. He ran at Wuhan, "STOP!"

By the time Ryu Kou met Wuhan, they were yards away from Sveta. Felix and Sveta sprinted to help him. Wuhan's sword was drawn and it clashed with Ryu Kou's in three furious strikes. The sound of metal clanging echoed through the mountains. The force of the third strike sent Ryu Kou's sword from his hand. Ryu Kou paced backwards and tripped on a root. He fell helplessly to his back.

"Traitor!" Wuhan screamed as he plunged his blade into Ryu Kou's chest.

"NO!" Sveta yelled. Wuhan took his bow from his back, and readied an arrow for Sveta. She sent a flurry of wind psynergy directly into Wuhan's chest. The force of it slammed the Sanan against the rock side of the mountain. He coughed out a curse and died.

Felix sheathed is sword and knelt down beside Ryu Kou. Sveta clutched the prince's hand tightly. Felix used Cure to try and close the wound. To try and ease the pain. Anything. It wasn't working.

"We're going to help you Ryu Kou. You're not going to die out here," Sveta said so quickly the words almost got stuck in her throat.

Ryu Kou shook his head. "I'm ready…" he whispered.

"No," Sveta murmured. She could feels her eyes well up in hot tears.

"Please take care of my sister. And my mother. Sveta, I'm sorry," he struggled to make out the words.

"No Ryu. You don't have to be. Please," she trailed off. _Please don't die._

Ryu Kou smiled a little, and he stared into the sky like he was dreaming. Like he was seeing some distant happy memory in his mind's eye. Felix struggled wildly with the wound, applying Cure after Cure. The bleeding wouldn't stop. "Ryu."

He didn't respond. The pained gasps for airs finally ceased. Sveta closed her eyes tightly and clutched her knees. The tears stung the cuts, accumulated from days of captivity and escape, on her face. Felix was silent. Gently, he closed Ryu Kou's eyes.


	48. The Guardians

_**The Guardians**_

A light haired man walked through a city of stone and light. He wore brown leather armour with a golden sword on his back. Around him people bustled about. Smiths clanged hammers against red hot metal, farmers used psynergy to carry bundles of produce, and guards walked side by side patrolling together. The man smiled and faked anger as a child shot a small stream of water psynergy at him. He waved at a friendly vendor. Isaac saw through the man's eyes and heard what he heard. Like a dream, where one can only witness the events advancing around them, unable to intervene.

The city was colossal. Mightier than any Isaac had witnessed. Even the ruins of Lemuria paled in comparison. Massive buildings of stone and and metal rose from the earth, some larger than the Tolbi Palace. The roads were wide and cobbled smoothly with white quartz. The street front buildings had heavy ornate doors and extravagant gardens. Some of them had stones that emitted light of every colour. Above, the mountains towered on either side of the city. The air was crisp and cool. It reminded Isaac of home.

The light haired man's friend jumped from behind him to spook him. The friend had dark short hair and was armed similarly, only with a black sword at his back instead of golden. The light haired man twitched and then laughed. "Garcia," Isaac heard him say.

"Robin!" Garcia embraced his friend.

The dream shifted, so subtly that Isaac nearly forgot to notice. The two friends were alone in a small stone room with a fur carpet. A homely fire crackled.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, his eyebrows furrowed. The expression reminded Isaac of his son.

Garcia unfastened his dark sword and placed it on the wooden table in front of him. "It has happened. We're at war."

The scene changed again and rapidly Isaac saw many different places. Always through Robin's eyes. He was on a road high in the mountains with three companions. Then he was in a battle as a city burned behind him. Then a ship as violent winds and lightning surged around him. He saw an emperor garbed in white and gold commanding an army. The emperor rose oceans, destroyed mountains, and massacred entire armies with raging infernos. Each time Robin failed to stop the catastrophe. Next was the great lighthouses. Through Robin's eyes, Isaac saw each of the four become extinguished. Their immense light contained in a stone the size of a palm. The Elemental Stars.

Then the quick shifting stopped. Robin was at the foot of the Mars Lighthouse as snowy winds whistled around him. The only light was from a small torch hanging on the side of the lighthouse. The beacon had been extinguished. Robin held a woman in his arms and two of his friends huddled close by. Tears fell gently from Robin's eyes, and the woman's drops were frozen on her cheek. "It's over. It's over," he repeated.

Suddenly, Robin was in the city of light again. But it had been ravaged. Stray stone and burnt metal littered the streets. The once beautiful streets were cracked and soot covered. Entire buildings had collapsed. The gardens were no more than weeds and upturned earth. People moved around slowly, repairing what damage they could with their hands. None used psynergy.

Then there was Garcia again. He was much older. Wrinkles and scars marked his face, along with a new beard. He approached Robin with a limp. He smiled, "Are you ready?"

He looked up the road and up. There, standing in the distance, was Mount Aleph. It looked just the same as it always had. Robin nodded, "Let's go."

The scene transformed again. Robin was in the middle a cave with no edges. He stood on the largest stone island among many. Below him sparkled a purple ocean. The Elemental Chamber. Robin and Garcia were there, with six other warriors. Three of them were the warriors Isaac had seen with Robin at the foot of the Mars Lighthouse. The other three were Garcia's. One of Garcia's companions rested her head on Garcia's shoulder. Another, a fire Adept, had the scaled skin and pointed ears of Prox. The eight of them made two Adepts for each element.

"We, the guardians, are in agreement. The Stars shall be sealed here. Until the moment is right," Robin said to the circle. Solemnly, they nodded in agreement, with one audible _Aye_.

Robin gave three of the Stars to his three companions and kept the Venus one. He traveled the stone steps and approached an angelic statue, just as Isaac had done. Except instead of taking the Star from the statue, Robin placed it there, on the heart of the statue. The others did the same with their statues. He traveled back to the main platform where the others were waiting for him.

It was then that Isaac noticed something different about the chamber. Behind the portal that lead to Sol Sanctum, two sparkling purple pillars of stone stood. Isaac recognized it. It was the psynergy crystal, and suddenly, he knew what it was for. Robin had placed them here, before he sealed alchemy. They were a bank of psynergetic power to be used after the elements were sealed. In the dream, Isaac understood this to be true.

Robin walked over to one and placed its palm on its cold surface. It began to glow. Robin let go and the stone shimmered wildly, slowly it morphed. It shrunk as its colour dulled to grey and in shape it became spherical. A white eye emerged in the centre. The Wise One.

The Wise One's psyche spoke, _Why have you awoken me?_

"We have sealed Alchemy to stop forces of great evil. But a dark age has begun. So your time has come, wise one. You will protect Weyard through it. And when the moment is right you will choose new guardians. They will restore Alchemy. If you fail, Weyard will wither to nothingness," Robin said loudly and the words made Isaac shiver in his deep sleep.

 _I will not fail_ , the Wise One pronounced.

Robin nodded. "The next stone," he gestured to the other psynergy stone, "Will be the Golden Sun. When Alchemy returns its power could be too much for Weyard. Cataclysmic. The Golden Sun will ease the transition. We will set it deep beneath the mountain and when the beacons are lit again, its release will be triggered. Its power will be distributed evenly into every grain of sand and every drop of the ocean. This will save our descendants from catastrophe. Do you understand?"

 _I do_ , the Wise One's voice echoed in Isaac's head.

Just as Robin had awoken the Wise One, he awoke the Golden Sun. After placing a palm on the second psynergy stone it morphed into a magnificent ball of light. Slowly it descended beneath the purple sea.

* * *

"Is it working?" Isaac heard his wife's muffled voice as if it was coming from the basement of an old house.

"I think so," an unfamiliar voice answered. This one was louder. Clearer. Isaac felt the tips of fingers tingle. Slowly the sensation moved up his hand towards his wrist. Then with speed his entire body tingled. He opened his eyes. The light made him squint. His wife was there. And his friend Garet. They looked worried. Isaac gave them the best smile he could muster.

Jenna returned it anxiously, "Isaac? Can you hear me?"

"Ya," his voice sounded strange to his ears. Tears welled up in Jenna's eyes and she embraced him. Isaac grunted as Garet's immense weight joined for a group hug.

Isaac stayed awake only a short while. His friends told him he was alright. That he had been unconscious for a while. He heard he was in Yamata City. In the middle the Eastern Ocean. _How long was I out for?_ Susa and Kushinada, the Lord and Lady of the city, came by to visit him. It had been a long while. Their children visited too. The samurai son who had apparently saved him at the Mount Aleph crater, and the mage daughter who was the companion of his son on their quest to end the Grave Eclipse. _Matt ended the Eclipse!_

It took only twenty minutes before the information started to become too much. The Eclipse had ended, Isaac was hurt on his way to Sol Sanctum, Matt took the soarwing and went in his place. On and on it went twisting Isaac's head in violent circles. Enough, he finally said. And they let him rest.

When he awoke sweat plastered his hair to his forehead. He was in a large room lined with wood on all walls. The wood looked almost golden in the morning sun. Two tall unlit torches stood next to him. Isaac lay back down on wooden planks. Jenna sat in a small chair at his side. She clutched his hand as he opened his eyes. He sat up suddenly and for a moment felt his vision go dark as the blood rushed from his head. He ran a hand through his beard, much longer than he remembered it being.

"Try and take it slow," Jenna urged. Isaac looked over at her. The sunlight basked through open windows illuminating her vibrant red hair. She was just as beautiful as that day in Contigo. When they were finally reunited. When he kissed her for the very first time. Her brown eyes smiled at him.

"You brought me here?" Isaac asked. He knew the answer.

Jenna nodded. He hugged her tightly.

"Slow," Jenna laughed startled.

"I'm fine," Isaac brushed off her urge and stood up. It felt amazing to stretch his legs again. How long had it been? He stretched his arms far in front of him and turned his neck in circles.

"I need a bath," he said.

Jenna laughed again, "It's been weeks. We were so worried."

"Weeks?" Isaac repeated, astonished. "Spent here? Or in Kalay?"

"Some on the road. Some on the sea. Most of it here. Himi knew what the problem..." Jenna stopped as Isaac gave a confused look. "Susa's daughter. The mage."

Isaac nodded. "Matt's new friend," he paused for a moment before remembering, "Our boy Jenna! He did... he stopped it."

Jenna smiled. "He did."

"And what about Beth? Where is she?" Isaac asked.

"Back in Kalay. She's safe."

They were silent for a moment. Isaac took some time just pacing the room. Getting a feel for his body again. He stretched his limbs out again multiple times. "So how did she fix me?" he said.

"Himi has a power called _Third Eye._ It gives her seers powers. Sort of like Ivan's. She saw into your body. There was a vortex there," Jenna said.

"A _psynergy_ vortex?" Isaac asked, confused. _How is that even possible?_

Jenna nodded. "Only smaller. About the size of an apple. And it behaved the same way as the other vortexes. Sucking and psynergy that came near it. Slowly it was growing, and leeching from your life force. But Himi discovered something about the vortex. It could be fought. If psynergy is imbued into you, the vortex shrank, ever so slightly. So that's what we did. Day in and day out. We used healing spells over and over. The healing spells never did their intended function, because the vortex vacuumed the psynergy clean. _But,_ the vortex shrunk. Finally it disappeared all together."

Isaac didn't know what to say. What they had done for him was... They must have exhausted themselves for weeks. "Jenna..." he ventured.

Jenna shook her head, "It's a miracle that you made it to Yamata City alive. No one knows how."

Immediately it clicked for Isaac. He rubbed a hand against his chin and said, "I think I may know. Do you remember about the Golden Sun? What the Wise One told me?"

"In your visions? That he imbued part of it into you so Alex wouldn't have all of it?"

Isaac nodded.

"I thought you never felt its effects. That you never become any more powerful from it," she said sitting back down into the chair at the foot of the bed.

Isaac paced. "You're right. But it's still there. It's always been there. It must have fought the vortex. Prevented me from dying."

Suddenly Garet burst into the room. His scowl turned into a wide smile when he saw Isaac standing and well. The two old friends embraced.

"You're okay?" Garet practically shouted.

"Don't I look it?" Isaac joked.

"You don't smell it," Garet retorted. Isaac laughed. The three friends caught up. Mostly they talked of Matt and Tyrell, who had practically saved the world.

Eventually talk turned to Isaac's dreams. Mostly he had been completely unconscious for his coma, with the occasional strange dream. Then there was the vision. The last thing he saw before the mage woke him up. Robin and Garcia, and the strange golden city. Isaac knew this to be much more than a dream. He recounted the vision to Jenna and Garet.

"What do you think it means?" Jenna asked Isaac.

"Well, it's the past. I was seeing the heroes who sealed Alchemy to save Weyard. And they knew it would have to be unsealed one day. Jenna… they knew about us."

"That's... incredible," Jenna managed to whisper after looking stunned for a while.

"But why were you shown this? Why now?" Garet pressed.

"The Golden Sun. That's why the past thirty years have been so disastrous. The earthquakes, the storms, the volcanoes. Maybe even the vortexes. The Golden Sun isn't in the earth, like it was supposed to be." Isaac paced.

"It's in you...", Jenna started, then her voice lowered, "and Alex."

"And Alex," Isaac confirmed. "We have to figure out a way of putting it back. Both parts of it. Back into Weyard as it was intended. Then the disasters will stop."

* * *

That evening Isaac sat at a long table in the hall of Susa and Kushinada. Jenna, Garet, and Susa's children Takeru and Himi sat with them. Ophelia, Ivan's best sailor was there also. They sat was in a house made of the slender pale palm wood native to Nihan Island. Built after Izumo was lost to the waves. Susa and Kushinada served a feast of fish and palm flower, the small green fruit Yamata City was famous for. He got to know Susa's children. Both quiet, and both wise. Himi spoke of her quest with Matt, their journey along the Endless Wall and at Apollo's Sanctum. The only thing prevent Isaac from fully enjoying the evening was his longing for his children.

After dinner the sunset and a surprising chill set in. That was how Isaac learned it was already late autumn. They drank ale together and laughed. Isaac hadn't spent enough time in the company of the Nihanans. They were more Jenna's friends, from her journey to Gaia Rock with Susa. But they were incredibly hospitable, and kind. They laughed as Takeru competed with Garet in cup stacking.

When the fun died down Isaac turned the conversation to more serious matters. There were still things he had to know. "You mentioned Tolbi and Kalay are in difficult spot? Will it come to war?" Isaac asked. Beth was still in Kalay. Isaac struggled not to worry for her. _She can take of herself. And Ivan is there. And Tyrell and Karis. Who are apparently formidable warriors themselves now. They stopped the Eclipse._ Every time Isaac remembered that it seemed strange. His son had saved Angara.

"No ravens have come in for weeks from Kalay. Ravens are incredibly rare these days in general," Susa said. He rubbed his long mustache worriedly.

"Ships too," Kushinada added. She looked ornate in her long silk dress.

Garet nodded in agreement. "Something is happening on the mainland," he said ominously.

* * *

The next morning a raven did come. It was Jersey. Isaac could tell it was the pesky bird from hundreds of miles away. Its annoying yapping was unforgettable. Plus he had single a red talon. Garet insisted the bird was a fire Adept. Either way, Isaac didn't particularly love the bird. He had to admit he was useful. Isaac sat in the guest room Susa and Kushinada provided watching Jersey careen towards his window as Jenna lay sleeping still.

He opened the window for Jersey. The raven swaggered in wildly with a scroll tied around its red talon. It flew around the room bouncing into the walls before making its way to the bed, where it awoke Jenna with mad pecks.

"Jersey!" Isaac shouted. "Down!"

The bird squawked insanely before resting on Isaac's arms. Its feet dug in a little too far. _Where did Kraden find this thing?_ Isaac wondered idly as he unwrapped the note from Jersey's talon.

Isaac read it out loud for Jenna, "Kolima Village. Fourth day of Nerthus, in the Fifth Year of the Falcon. Dearest Isaac, I pray this letter finds you in good health. It is with great-"

"Is this from Kraden?" Jenna interrupted.

Isaac nodded.

"He's the only one who writes like this. I can't bare to hear his filler ever again," Jenna said frowning.

Isaac laughed, "Alright I'll skip to the end." He continued reading, "We followed Alex to the top of Talon Peak, and overheard his plans. He went there to retrieve a Magma Shard, so he can enter the Alchemy Dynamo. He's traveling there as I write this. To quote _unleash its power on Belinsk._ We fear you are the only one who can stop him, on account of the Golden Sun."

Isaac stopped reading when Jenna gasped, "Alex."

"Time to go."


	49. Night Falls

_**Night Falls**_

Sheba stood shell shocked as her city, the city she was born in, the city her parents lived all their lives in, and the city Sheba had spent the last twenty four years of her life trying to save, crumbled around her. Men and woman who she had traded with, went to festivals with, drank with, her _neigbhours_ , were being cut down around her. The dark ants infected the city like a black hex. Buildings that had stood since before the Great Lighthouses were sealed crumbled before the blind power of the Tuaparang cannons. New menacing evils destroyed ancient institutions.

Sheba, Callen, Rego, and the guards stood atop the hill on which the Dome stood. In front of them was cliff of several stories, and fifty yards away was a long staircase leading down to the city's streets. Callen's face clouded over and her demeanor took on a dark determination. "We have to find the Moon King. I have to end this," she whispered. She wiped white hair away from her sweaty face and wild eyes. Explosions blasted the city as she spoke. She glanced over at Sheba, still in binds, and then glanced at her head guardsman Rego. "You'll all have to come with me. I can't spare any troops."

"What about her?" Rego said motioning at Sheba.

Callen looked outward towards the fight and then back at Sheba. "She'll slow us down. But we can't leave her," for one black moment she paused, "Kill her."

 _No,_ Sheba thought hopelessly. Her heart began to quicken. She struggled with her binds. She struggled to cast psynergy. _There has to be something._ She could feel her head getting lighter, floating into the sky. Then there her mind was, outside her body viewing the scene with indifference. It stopped being real.

Rego looked dumbfounded at Callen. The other guards froze. Callen's face contorted in ugly shades and viscous lines. "Cowards. I'll do it myself," she spat. She threw Yegelos' shield, Darkguard, to the ground and with a shriek she unsheathed her sword. She ran towards Sheba.

"NO!" Rego threw himself at Callen's side, hit his shoulder against hers. Callen's trajectory was thrown off. She used her left foot to steady herself and stood precariously on the weak earth of the cliff's edge.

"You..." she said with venom glaring at Rego. As she attempted to spring forward the earth at the edge of the cliff gave way. She crashed down the hill to her death, sword still in hand.

The guard's stood motionless, unable or unwilling to act. Sheba's mind re-entered her body. She stood, amazed at Rego and the guards. Rego took a dagger for his belt and cut the binds off of Sheba's arms. "Give her her staff," Rego grunted at a guard. The guard stood still. Rego glanced all the guards. "She is Yegelos' heir. We need her."

One of the guards, an older man with a half grey beard, put a firm arm on Rego's shoulder and nodded. "We're with you."

The younger soldier, the one with Sheba's staff, slowly approached and handed the staff to her. Bowing her head slightly she took it. She bent down to pick up the bright violet shield, Darkguard. It was engraved with the falcon of the Anemos. Touching it she felt a burst of psynergy flow through her entire body, stronger than any other relic she had touched in all of her long journeys. She turned to Rego and the soldiers and said,"Let's go."

No more words were needed. She ran to the long stairway that lead down to the city. Together they dashed down the street towards Windport. From there they could get a better look at the Tuaparang fleet which was suspended ominously in the chill night outside the city.

At the bottom of the steps, they were among the narrow streets. On either side of them the buildings were crumbling and ablaze. A lone Tuaparang soldier turned to see them. He threw down a smoke bomb and Sheba's vision was immediately cut. Slowly they waded through the smoke when a howl came from in front of them. Then another. More and more howls filled the air around them.

The hounds were on them before they could react. Large and black with wild mangy hair and eyes dark purple. The largest bounded onto the Rego's leading soldier and bit his throat. Sheba let out a howl from her staff knocking the hound back but not killing it. Just then at least eight more hounds emerged from the smoke and the Anemos' were barely fending them off.

A quick hound leaped at Sheba, but it's teeth were broken against the cold glimmering surface of Darkguard. It escaped, whimpering in pain. Rego cut through three hounds with his long Burgandy crafted blade. Finally he met the leader who charged with vigour at Rego. The Anemos soldier held his ground and thrust the blade into the hound's gaping mouth.

The rest of the hounds fled. Sheba nodded at Rego and the group pushed onward through the streets. They encountered multiple grounds of Tuaparang soldiers and beasts and dealt with them as they came. Only two more of Rego's hardened soldiers fell. Many more Tuaparang were left in their wake.

They reached the market. Many Tuaparang men with long spears were surrounding a few hundred Anemos. Most of them citizens but on the outside of their group were armed men and women protecting the more frail elders and children in the center. They were unarmoured and armed only with notched swords and hunting bows. It was a standoff, but the Tuaparang were gradually rounding up and pushing the Anemos' inwards. All around them the market was ablaze and smoke filled their lungs.

Sheba looked around at her soldiers. They were strong enough to fight off the Tuaparang that surrounded her people. Turning to Rego she said, "We can draw them away. Give our people a chance to escape."

Rego shook his head. "I'll draw them away. You _need_ to find the Empyror. You need to end this."

The oldest of the soldiers, the one with the half grey beard, spoke up, "We're staying with you Rego."

Sheba was speechless. She couldn't leave them. _But I may have to._ "Go!" Rego's voice cut her thoughts short. Drawing his sword the black bearded Anemos warrior shouted a war cry and ran towards the market where the Tuaparang soldiers were encircling the citizens. The Tuaparang took notice and broke off the encirclement to chase down Rego and his troops. They drew their enemies away from the market.

Conflicted Sheba watched for a moment, wanting to join them. Then they were out of sight. She looked around and noticed that the bombardment had stopped. The Turparang cannons were silent now that their ant-like soldiers had infested the entire city. _The Empyror must want something left of the city to rule over._ She walked over towards the now freed citizens. She addressed a few of the armed citizens, "Go to the Dome. The bombardment seems to have stopped, and the inner quarter is still defensible." The citizens agreed and Sheba dashed towards Windport. _There I will find the Empyror. Rego will survive on his own. He must._

The market was close to the port and so she arrived quickly. There docked were a few Tuaparang ships, and burning were the wooden Anemos frigates. Then she heard voices. Sheba hid behind shipping carts. A large Tuaparang soldier with a colossal black axe surveyed the port. _Palos,_ Sheba remembered the description of the man from Matthew's story of his encounter at Sol Sanctum. _I will find the Empyror through Palos._

Palos and his guards approached what looked like another leader of the Tuaparang. A slender woman with jet black hair who stood surrounded by her own guards. "Good evening captain. I'll hold the port. Join the others further into town. We'll join you later," Palos said to her.

The captain sneered. "Only the Empyror," she motioned towards the fleet hovering outside the city, "gives me orders, lieutenant."

 _The Empyror is here. Aboard one of the ships,_ thought Sheba. Looking outwards she saw one ship larger and further back than the other. _The flag ship. Surely he's watching the battle from there._

"It's _Admiral_ now," Palos said. His troops outnumbered the captain's. They put their hands on their sword hilts. Scoffing the captain motioned to her guards and the group went off jogging towards the city. To his troops he said, "Search the docks. Make sure there's no stragglers."

Sheba looked around wildly for a new hiding spot. Or better yet for a ship. For some way to get to the Empyror. Palos paced off, away from her hiding spot, but his troops began kicking over barrels and crates. They tumbled off the floating docks, down to Weyard below. The Anemos took careful care to never dropped anything off their floating island. Sheba wondered what the citizens of Weyard would think of barrels flying from the sky.

One soldier was systematically kicking crates off the dock, one by one in the row they stood. He slowly approached Sheba's crate. He was three crates away. Suddenly, she heard a _psst_ coming from below her. Wildly she swiveled and pointed her staff towards the source of the noise. Just before she let out a blast of electricity she noticed who her target was, _Ezio!_

He perched on a floating mast, his cap wet with sweat. Bewildered Sheba peered off the edge of the dock to see how Ezio could possibly be suspended there. Beneath her she saw the _Canary_ unscathed floating just beneath the dock. It was out of sight from the Tuaparang. _For now._

Ezio silently motioned for her to join him. She leaped onto the mast of the ship and climbed down to it's deck. Just as she touched down a crate from the dock above, the one which Sheba had been hiding behind, crashed beside her. It splintered into a thousand pieces and the grains it contained spread across the deck in a massive star.

Above the sound reverberated and the soldier stopped suddenly before kicking the next crate over the edge. Suspiciously he meandered back and peeked over the edge. Sheba caught his gaze as he saw the _Canary_. "A ship! A ship!" the soldier shouted wildly and ran across the dock to find his admiral.

"GO!" Ezio shouted and the _Canary_ zoomed away from its hiding place and into the dark night. The Tuarapang ships immediately caught wind of it but none fired. Suddenly Sheba realized the true reason they stopped the bombardment of the city.

"They've run out of ammo!" Ezio shouted jubilantly. "Turn the ship back around to the conquered part of the island. We'll land and fight them from there."

"No! We can't," Sheba said. Quickly she explained the prophecy, and all that had happened in the Dome and outside. She told him of Darkguard and the need to confront the Empyror. Ezio shouted new orders at his crew. The _Canary_ was fast enough to make it through the holes in the Tuarapang fleet without being boarded by the dark soldiers. The plan was to approach the flag ship and board it to confront the Empyror.

So the ship sped through the fleet avoiding collisions with the Tuaparang bombardiers. The enemy soldiers let loose a flurry of crossbow fire which mostly stuck harmlessly into the _Canary_ 's hull. The adepts on board let loose Jupiter psynergy to put out any fires that started from the enemy flame archers.

Sheba fired back at the attackers with lightning and djinn. Ezio stood beside her and the two felled many troops as their ship whizzed recklessly through the night. Darkguard broke the steel arrowheads of the dark crossbowman. Ezio shouted encouragement to his troops, "To the Empyror! To end this war! To save the Anemos!"

The ship's crew whispered of legends and darkguard. and Yegelos' heir as they fought off attacks and powered their ship forward.

Finally they reached the flag ship. At it's bow a tall man stood staring at the _Canary._ Sheba's keen Anemos eyesight could make out his face. It was old and severely wrinkled, but his hair remained black without a smudge of grey. His mouth bent into a ruthless smile. He was clothed black armour and held a black sword at his waist. On his shoulders rested a fur coat of dark greys and purples. He was crownless, but Sheba knew without a doubt this was the Tuaparang High Empyror. _The Moon King reborn._ His eyes met hers. Without breaking eye contact she raised Darkguard for him to behold. His eyes never faltered and remained completely motionless. Finally he made a motion to his crew and turned his back to Sheba. The massive flag ship's engines reversed and it inched backwards slowly. _It's heading northwest. That's also where the attack came from. Perhaps I've finally found the location of their nation._

"The Empyror flees!" Ezio laughed merrily. "But the _Canary_ will catch him! Onward!" he encouraged the ship forwards. And he was right, the _Canary_ quickly made ground on it's over-sized enemy.

Just then a third ship cut in between the _Canary_ and the Tuaparang capital ship. It was a Tuaparang interceptor, faster even than the _Canary._ At its bow was Palos who laughed mercilessly. The ship approached from slightly above and Palos, followed by fifty troops, lept down unto the _Canary's_ deck. Ezio's entire crew were forced to stop powering the ship forwards and meet the Tuaparang in vicious battle.

Ezio and Sheba remained close and bashed their way through inferior opponents. Sheba sent three dark soldiers off the ship's deck with a violent blast of air from the edge of her staff. She was already exhausted from the fight on the island, but now her adrenaline pushed her through enemies.

Meanwhile Palos' axe heaved Anemos troops aside. He splintered arms and skulls. From behind Ezio he came and sent his axe in a massive arc down towards the smaller man. Before the blow landed Sheba unleashed her last active djinn, Blitz. The spirit threw itself into the Umbra admiral and his axe fell from his hands.

Enraged Sheba moved in to finish him off. Palos leaped to his feet and forgetting his axe he threw a dark stone to the floor. It burst open in a small vortex. _A psynergy vortex,_ thought Sheba. It expanded to the size of a melon and consumed the deck around it. Sheba felt her power falter. Cruelly Palos smiled and lept back on to his interceptor. The rest of the Tuaparang followed and the ship cruised away.

The vortex damaged the _Canary_ irreversibly and the ship began to descend slowly. Madly Ezio tried to repair but it was no use. The _Canary_ was headed for Weyard. It was all the crew could do to cast floating Jupiter psynergy on the hull to lessen the inevitable impact.

The proximity to the vortex Palos created started to scramble Sheba's mind. The doings of the crew and Ezio and their voices faded into whispers for her. Events of the day began to fog into dreamlike visions. Cutting through the noise she heard her aunt's voice. She tried to reach out but couldn't establish a connection. She could only her aunt's words, _Go to Imil. Matthew must meet you there._


	50. The Rakers

_**The Rakers**_

Ivan's blonde hair stuck to his forehead. Despite the chillier autumn weather rolling in quickly, he was covered in sweat. The further south he got, the hotter it got. Ivan thought back to his traveling the road to Tolbi with Isaac and his companions. It was a significantly happier trip. This time, his arms were bound tightly with black iron chains. In front of him a strong Tolbi soldier dressed in grey armour pull Ivan's chains cruelly. The big man held one end of Ivan's chain in his left hand, while his right held a torch of bright red fire.

Ivan had seen red heat from the coals of a fire that had been burning all night. He'd seen the red and orange psynergy of a Mars adept enraged. But this torch, this was something entirely different. It's red was closer to the colour of blood than fire. It sparked wildly. But its most improbable feature: it _tamed_ the monsters and road raiders around them. The beasts _followed_ those who wielded the torches. They did their bidding. Ivan had never seen anything like it.

Unfortunately, those who wielded the torches were his enemies. _The Sailors' War_ is over Ivan thought. A short war it was. The Tolbi soldiers and their beast lackeys stormed the docks the very day Ivan left Kalay. They killed most, but captured some, including Ivan. After the battle at the docks the Tolbi army split up. A small group took Ivan and the other prisoner's south to Tolbi. The rest continued north. Continued to Kalay. Ivan felt his stomach turn with worry. His daughter was there. His small sons. His wife. Ivan had to find a way back to them.

The road to Tolbi descended down a hill, and into a small forest, as it had done multiple times. The region was spotted with hills, farms, small forests, and fields. The road wound between them beautifully. It would have been a nice hike, save for the conditions, and the speed at which the Tolbi soldiers pulled the prisoners along.

Ivan's ear nearly twiched. He heard a bird call in the forest to his left. But it wasn't like the birds in Tolbi. It sounded like the call of a green crane. A rare bird. Ivan had only ever seen one in Indra. The Jupiter adept peered to catch a glimpse of it through the olive trees.

His captor jerked the chain. "Hurry it up, Ka-"

An arrow whizzed from somewhere in the woods, and lodged itself into the soldier's neck. A flurry of arrows followed it. At least twenty monsters fell lifeless, and a few Tolbi soldiers dropped too.

"Get down!" Ivan shouted to the other prisoners. He threw himself to the ground to avoid the attackers' bolts. He tasted dirt when one of the beasts, a massive troll, fell dead next to him.

The ten or fifteen Tolbi soldiers left drew their weapons immediately. With motions from the soldiers, the one hundred or monsters that accompanied them stormed into the woods to fight the ambushers. Skeletons, zombies, trolls, drone bees, and vermin rushed through the trees to find the attackers, who remained hidden.

Ivan stayed down for the remainder of the battle, which was short. He heard screams as the Tolbi soldiers and their beasts, who were cut down easily in the ambush. When it was over, the saviours strolled down the hill, to the road, where they quickly freed the prisoners. The ambushers were dressed in some simple armour, with weak weapons. Compared to the heavy armour of the Tolbi army, and their beast lackeys, these were outmatched peasants. And yet they easily dealt with the Tolbi soldiers.

A blue haired man of about fifty broke Ivan's chains with an axe. He wore a golden band around his forehead and a pretty looking sword at his hip. He looked vaguely familiar. "Who are you?" Ivan asked.

"No time," the man grunted.

Another warrior added, "We have to get off the road."

The second warrior was larger, with red and grey hair and a handlebar mustache. Seeming them together made it click for Ivan: it was Sean and Ouranos. The warriors who had accompanied them on the boat to Tolbi all those years ago. The Colosso hopefuls. They must be at least fifty by now. He looked them up and down, and saw weapons and armour. _Still warriors._

"Ouranos! Sean! It's me. Ivan. Do you remember?" Ivan asked them.

Sean squinted and then smiled. "Ivan! Warrior of Vale... Sophia will be glad to see you."

Ouranos gave the adept a friendly pat on the soldier. "Sophia?" Ivan asked.

Ouranos sighed and wiped sweat and dirt from his red hair. "Come on. We have to get off the road."

* * *

The ambushing army lead Ivan and the other prisoners off the road immediately, and to the west. Occasionally they dealt with a skirmish with small bands of Tolbi soldiers with beasts following their crimson torches. They fled in the wake of the larger army that Ivan traveled with.

Ivan quickly learned that these men and women were considered rebels by the rest of Tolbi. There were men and women who hailed from the city and its surrounding areas _._ They called the rest of Tolbi imperials. Iodem claimed now to be an Emperor, in the style of Sana to the northeast. The imperials had already taken Suhalla and Lalivero. They were fighting a war against the Kibombo in the south, and the Kalayans in the north. Ivan shuddered at the thought of it. What could possibly be going on with him? To start an _empire?_ Create an army of monsters, and destroy Kalay? Ivan found himself grew angry.

He frequently asked Sean and Ouranos, who seemed to be the leaders of the rebels, what was going on. When could he return to Kalay to his family? How did their rebellion start?

The best answer he got was from Sean, as the group was passing over a shallow stream. The group had to travel two by two, as the shallow area of the stream was narrow. Finally, Sean had a second to talk with Ivan.

"What's going on Sean? How did you end up tied in all of this?" Ivan asked. Sean and Ouranos hailed from a small village in Goma, near Kalay. They weren't of Tolbi.

"We were here since Colosso in the summer. That's when the darkness came. We couldn't go back north. It was a death zone. So stayed here. When our money ran out we camped and hunted outside the city. When the Eclipse ended, we headed back _immediately._ But it was still too late. Iodem had already declared himself the Emperor, and the Tolbi guard became the Tolbi army," Sean explained as the pair waited for others to cross the stream.

Ivan sighed. "And no one was allowed to leave?" Ivan guessed, remembering how quiet Tolbi had become after the Eclipse. No letters were sent, no travelers came from the region. Of _course_ they were forced to stay. It's the only thing that made any sense.

Sean nodded, "The Imperials shut down the docks completely. We were practically prisoners within the city. Eventually, a large portion of the city grew were fed up with it. We were branded _enemies of the state_ by the imperials. Those cowards are only loyal because they're being _paid_. No one knows where the gold is coming from. The guards who couldn't be bought joined us, and we pounded on Iodem's palace doors. The imperials tried to push us back. It got to the point where we were a shove away from bloodshed. But no one wanted that."

Sean paused. "What happened?" Ivan prodded.

Sean sighed. "The torches happened. That damned red flame. The Imperials brought their monsters into the city. There was a short battle, but most of just ran. It was hopeless."

Ivan thought back to the battle at the docks. The beasts _easily_ overpowered Ivan's group. How could anyone fight back against a wave of monsters like that? They had no fear. Only vicious hunger. _That_ was what was heading for Kalay. For Ivan's _family._

"I need to get back Sean. I _need_ to get to Kalay. My family is there." Ivan pleaded. A wind came through the winds, blowing dead leaves of orange and red off the trees.

Sean frowned and ran a hand through his blue hair. Age had paled his eyes and wrinkled his forehead. Parts of his blue hair were starting to grey. The man wasn't much older than Ivan, but Ivan looked fifteen years his junior.

"You can't," Sean said finally.

Ivan's face clouded. "What do you mean?"

"Look Ivan. I have a family in Goma too. In the path of Iodem's army! But we can't stop that army. The best way we can help them, is by doing what we're doing now."

Ivan frowned. "And what is that exactly?"  
It was Sean and Ivan's turn to cross the stream. Sean ignored the question and pressed forward. Ivan followed. The water was cold and fast. It soaked Ivan's boots and the bottom of his pants.

* * *

Ivan's boots still weren't dry by the time he arrived in Dragonfell. The group dissipated quickly once they got to the village. Sean explained that the rebels were remaining integrated in Tolbi's society. For the most part, they continued their day to day lives, gathering occasionally to resist the Imperials in various ways. They wore no symbols, nothing to distinguish themselves. Nothing to give away their identity to the Imperials.

The village homes were cobblestone and wood with some blue brick in the style of Tolbi. It was only a handful of houses and farms, with a single mill, but the people called their village Dragonfell. A little bit dramatic, Ivan thought. He refrained from commenting. Unknown to the imperials, the tiny village was headquarters to a _rebellion_. Right under Iodem's nose. The problem with having an army made almost entirely of mindless beasts, was that intel was in short supply. A monster can't report back to his commander, explaining exactly where and how it encountered a rebel. Ouranos explained all this to Ivan. This is how the rebellion thrived.

When the rest of the ambush group had gone to their homes in Dragonfell and the surrounding areas, Sean and Ouranos lead Ivan to the village mill. The rest of the Kalay prisoners were brought home with various rebels, separating from each other in order to avoid the suspicion of the imperials.

When Ivan stepped in the old stone mill, Sean and Ouranos immediately relaxed. They threw their things to the floor and practically collapsed onto the wooden chairs. Sean motioned for Ivan to sit, and he did. The smell of fresh bread filled the air. An man of about seventy pulled puffy fresh bread from a huge oven. He smiled warmly at Ivan as he sat.

"This is Manus. He's one of us. A Raker. Kindly, he's been housing us during this…" Ouranos trailed off.

"War." Sean completed firmly.

"A Raker?" Ivan asked.

Ouranos nodded. "That's what we're called."

Manus placed the bread on the table and shook Ivan's hand. "A Warrior of Vale?" Manus guessed correctly. Sometimes Ivan was recognized in far away places.

Sean nodded. "We saved him on the road. Along with some other prisoners from Kalay."

The four sat at a wooden table, and ate quietly for a while. Manus served warm mulled wine and hard cheese. Finally Ivan spoke up. "Is it time for questions?"  
Ouranos nodded.

"Who is Sophia?"

"Sophia started this rebellion. After we were defeated and dispersed by the Imperials in Tolbi, she gathered us back up. All in secret. She organizes every movement we take. It's all very calculated," Sean spoke quickly, and Ivan had trouble retaining it all.  
"By every movement you mean… every raking?" Ivan joked.

Ouranos frowned. "Sophia is a raker. Yes. For Iodem's garden."

"She'a a _gardener?"_ Ivan asked, astonished.

"She was," Sean said. "Now she's a rebel. Our leader."

Ivan shook his head slightly. "How does she manage that? From Tolbi itself? Iodem's palace even..."

"The palace is the best place she can be. She's our best spy. She knows Iodem's troop movements. She's been close to him for years. Still is. The Emperor has no idea she's with us. She tells us where to move and when by sending letters out," Sean explained.

"How does she manage letters? We haven't received a single letter from Tolbi since before the Eclipse," Ivan asked.

Ouranos took a big bite of bread. "It's true. Letters don't get out of Tolbi. Ever. But within the Emperor's so-called territory… that'a a different matter."

"Tolbi. Suhallo. Lalivero. All crawling with Rakers. But the Imperials have no idea who's a Raker and who's a loyalist. So we operate in secret. Taking letters from Sophia out to Rakers all over North Gondowan. It's a good system." Sean finished, interrupting Ouranos again.

"Crawling?" Ivan asked. _How can that be?_

"Yes. Most of us aren't loyal to Iodem. How could we be? He's holding us here. Keeping us in line with literal _monsters._ Only the cowards are loyal to him," Sean said while chewing cheese.

"But you can't beat him. You're still outnumbered," Ivan finished, finally putting the dots together.

Ouranos shook his head angrily. "His supply of monsters is _endless._ The only way we can fight it is in secret.

"Sophia is confident that we can end it this way. We just need to be persistent," Sean added optimistically.

Ouranos laughed bitterly. "I'm not so sure."  
"She knows what she's doing," Sean argued. Ouranos shrugged and took another bite of bread.

"You're right," Ivan agreed. "When you said this was the best way to save our families. To fight Tolbi from the inside."

The old miller who was hosting them stirred at this. "Not Tolbi," Manus corrected, while frowning. "I am Tolbi. We are Tolbi," the old man gestured out to Sean and Ouranos and to the rest of his village. " _They_ are not Tolbi."

Ivan nodded gravely. "Of course. I apologize." He felt guilty, but the old man placed a kind hand on Ivan's shoulder.

After a while Ivan spoke up again. "I have to go. I have to meet Sophia. She needs to know I'm here. Here to help."

Manus nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," Sean said. "We have a Warrior of Vale on our side now! We'll go with you. Tomorrow morning."

"I'll go alone," Ivan said firmly. "Manus recognized me," he nodded at the old miller. "If he did, anyone might. I have to travel low profile. I have to sneak into Tolbi. It'll be much easier alone."

Ouranos nodded in agreement immediately. Sean looked like he wanted to protest but finally agreed.

* * *

That night, Manus gracefully offered a bed and traveling food to Ivan. Ivan slept more peacefully than he had since before the Sailors' War started. He woke up just before the first crack of dawn, and equipped his gear quickly. He did his blonde hair up in a ponytail before realizing something. _Low profile,_ he remembered.

Luckily Manus had a small mirror. Ivan used it and a pair of old scissors to quickly shear himself. He cut his hair short, as close to the scalp as he could get it. Ivan barely recognized himself. His hair hadn't been that short since… since ever. He brushed some dirt on his face, and placed a bandana on his neck. He replaced his green tunic with a simple grey one. He even left most of his trinkets and gear with Ouranos and Sean. He replaced his tisiphone edge with a simple iron sword. His violet eyes still shined bright, but there wasn't much he could do about that. All in all, it was a good disguise.

Ivan left the mill as dawn started lightning up Dragonfell. It was a pretty little town built on a small hill. In the distance, Ivan could see a small band of imperials with their monster pets walking slowly down a road. Ivan sighed.

Behind the mill Ivan caught a glimpse of Manus. He was kneeling next to three small stones, placing flowers. Gravestones. Ivan thought back to the mill's empty rooms. The room Ivan had stayed in still had a few simple dresses in the closet. Manus had a family once. He didn't have to ask the miller to know what had happened. Ivan looked back at the imperial band and shuddered angrily. He pulled the bandana over his mouth.

Time to go end this.


	51. The New Brigade

_**The New Brigade**_

"We have to go with them," Tyrell said to Karis. The two companions talked just outside of Fort Rimmy while the Billish and Kalayan soldiers became acquainted with each other inside. Tyrell had pulled Karis out of her conversation with a few Billish soldiers to tell her this. She sat on the earth with her back against the wooden log walls. In the distance, she could her the faint hoot of an owl through the dark and deep woods. Grey Brook Pass, which cut through the Goman Mountain Range like a knife, was thickly forested with the tall Pale Spruce only found there.

Karis looked up at the stars that could only be seen so clearly in this remote setting, and wondered why Tyrell was saying this. She was almost too disheartened to speak. Even the mere idea of going with Ander's army into Bilibin disturbed her. "You want another fight? We just got away from the fighting."

"Look at this fort," Tyrell gestured to the wooden walls behind Karis' back. "The walls are made in the same way as the Kalay barricades, and they fell to the Tolbi hordes easily. Its huge, but that's just another weakness. Far too many weak points to reinforce. We need to get to Bilibin. It's the only place nearby that's defensible."

"We could go back to Goma. We could try to see if there's room in Lunpa or Patcher's Place," Karis said without really believing her own words.

Tyrell shook his head. "One of Ander's scouts came back just after we did. He said that the south end of the Pass is swarming with Tolbi soldiers and monsters. Even if there was room at Patcher's of Lunpa, there's no going back that way."

Karis nodded. She racked her brain for other options. She tried to remember everything her father told her about the Grey Brook Pass, and everything Yakub had said earlier. She tried to think of caves, forts, towns, hills. Anything that they could use as a defense against their enemies. Everything came back to Bilibin. The McCoys had built huge stone walls and defense towers there.

"You know Ander's cause is good," Tyrell argued. Karis looked at her friend, standing above her. He seemed ready to go right there. Ready to throw the McCoys down from their palaces at that very moment.

"It is. But there might be a peaceful solution."

"Apparently the McCoys are sending an army here as we speak, led by the Lord's son. They're not pleased with Ander's rebels. They want to crush us. Ander _needs_ to win this war. If he loses, the McCoys will come here next, to take back Fort Rimmy. I doubt they'll want refugees, who colluded with Ander, in their fort. They'll drive us out, and after that, they'll move on to Morgal."

"Morgal has been pillaged by the Grave Eclipse," Karis added.

Tyrell nodded solemnly. "If everything my father told me about Lord McCoy is true, then he'll probably hang Sveta as soon as he gets the chance. The McCoys need to be dealt with, we have to make sure of it."

"It's our only chance," Karis finally agreed. She realized she had agreed with him for a while, but the consequences made it hard for her to realize. She didn't want to become involved in another war. After the Grave Eclipse and the sack of Kalay, she had seen enough blood for a lifetime.

"And after that, we'll deal with Tolbi together. Ander said it himself," Tyrell finished his spiel. Karis was surprised at how convincing he could be.

* * *

It didn't take much to convince Carver and the Kalayans that going with Ander's rebels to fight the McCoys was the best course of actions. They had all been there when the hordes of torch bearing monsters crashed through the Kalay barricades. They knew as well as Karis and Tyrell did that the walls of Fort Rimmy wouldn't hold against Tolbi. _Lord McCoy isn't just their problem anymore, he's all of ours. And they understand that._

Ander had been very glad to hear it. To Karis, it appeared as if a weight was lifted off his soldiers. She doubted he was very confident before the Kalayans joined arms with his rebels. But now he seemed overflowing with confidence. Every morning he trained the troops, went through combat drills with vigour. In the afternoon's he hunted. Each day he seemed to somehow come back with a larger haul. Everywhere the Anderjack, as his rebel army called him, went, his long wood cutter axe went with him. Its blade was constantly strapped to his belt, and its handle hung down to below his knees.

Karis had become fast friends with Yakub and Penny. She rolled her eyes at Yakub's silly jokes and absurd mustache, and sometimes became annoyed with Penny's early wake-up calls, but the two were good people. The couple introduced Karis and Tyrell to many of the other Billish soldiers, including a large burly woman whom Karis suspected was the one to knock her out cold in the woods while she hunted the black bear. A few of Anderjack's soldiers were beastmen from Morgal. They were friends and family of Anderjack's rebels, divided from their kin after they turned to beastmen during the Golden Sun Event. Now they were reunited by the rebel cause: to oust the tyrannical McCoys.

A few days after Karis arrived at Fort Rimmy she found herself sitting around a bonfire with Tyrell, Yakub, and Penny. Tyrell rotated a squirrel over the open flame, while Yakub twirled his mustache in the usual manor. Penny was content to merely sit and stare at the fire. Tyrell shot a burst of flame from his palm to stoke the dying fire.

Yakub flinched at the sudden burst. "I'd appreciate it if you could relax with the psynergy," he requested. Karis remembered that Yakub, as a non-adept, couldn't see Tyrell using psynergy, he could only see its effects. It must have been a shocking experience for Yakub, seeing the flame randomly burst into a fireball.

Penny, who was an adept, chuckled at this. Tyrell laughed at Yakub, and there was a lull in the conversation before Tyrell asked, "Why do you call him Ander _jack?_ "

"Ander the Lumberjack. Anderjack for short," Yakub answered.

"He's a lumberjack?" Karis asked, surprised. "I thought he was a hunter."

"Aye, he's good at that too. But he used to be a lumberjack, before the war. Last year, when Anderjack started this whole thing, the first of us to join him were lumberjacks. That's why we have this," Yakub said. He pointed to the axe symbol sewn onto his uniform. The same axe that was on all of Ander's soldiers shirts. It was their insignia. "We lived far from Bilibin, but were still under the McCoys power. So we started to resist. Eventually we ended up taking this fort from the McCoy loyalists, and it's been our base ever since."

"You were lumberjacks too?" Tyrell asked.

Yakub looked down and there was a pause. He didn't seem to want to talk about the past. Finally, Penny said, "We were. I was an orphan from the city. I left as soon as I could to become a lumberjack, that's where the best money was. Yakub was from the country. His father was a beastmen. His mother was not. His father refused to leave for Morgal. He and Yakub's mother didn't want their family to be split apart. McCoys men caught them… and they were executed." Penny spoke softly and Yakub stared at the fire.

Yakub looked back up. "I was raised by grandfather. That's where Penny and I lived before all this." Yakub looked around at the walls and weapons that surrounded them.

Karis and Tyrell expressed their condolences. Karis didn't know what else to say but _I'm so sorry_. The whole story made her think of her friend Sveta, and the other beastmen who she had gotten to know on her quest. To think that the older ones, any alive during the Golden Sun Event thirty years earlier, had been cast away from their homes, from their families, made Karis shudder.

"My parents were burned at the stake. The same way Anderjack's wife died," Yakub said. He frowned.

"His wife?" Tyrell asked.

"Aye. That's why he started this whole rebellion," Yakub answered.

"How so?" Karis asked.

Yakub stoked the fire for a second before answering, "When he was young, he was a lumberjack in the east, along the river that separates our country with Morgal. He lived by himself in a small cabin he built. He preferred it like that, to live alone. Everyday at daybreak he would go down to the river and fish for his breakfast, before beginning his day's work. On the other side, there was a beautiful young beastwoman also fishing. As the story goes, they went on fishing across from each other, every morning, for a week. Finally, Anderjack swam to the other side, to meet his beauty. They fell in love, and eventually married. The beastwoman lived in Anderjack's cabin with him. She became pregnant, and for what I think was the only time in his life, Anderjack was truly happy. But the McCoy soldiers found out. The 'royal guard' – that's what Lord McCoy calls them, they're really just thugs – they came to Anderjack's cabin to figure out what was going on. They cut down Anderjack's pregnant wife in front of him, because of the 'abomination' that was their union. Anderjack picked up his wood cutter's axe, and hewed three of their throats in his rage, before the others fled."

Yakub finished his story, and let it sit in the air for a while. As he spoke, Karis stared at the tongues of flames which danced in the night. The weight of the McCoy's sin, the full weight of the hatred between the Billish and the beastmen, fell onto Karis' mind like a broken gondola crashing into the earth. She realized that there, in that country, was thirty years of hatred, thirty years of pain. _Just hanging in the air. Ready to explode violently._

"After that, Anderjack's only purpose has been to rid the world of the McCoys, and to right wrong the sins of our ancestors against our beastmen kin. He united many of the lumberjacks, and even city folk, into open rebellion. Most of them have been hurt by the McCoys, some family member who turned and was banished or killed," Penny said.

"Anderjack knows what's wrong with this country. He _felt_ it. Just like my parents did. That's why he's the best person to lead us to a new era," Yakub added. The couple believed in their leader fully. They had a fire in their eyes and passion to their words when they spoke about Anderjack, and their cause. They believed, they _knew,_ that the soul of Bilibin could be saved.

* * *

Karis sat uncomfortably on the chair set out for her at the war table. Her chair was made of the pale spruce wood that grew so readily in the Pass, the only problem was that it warped easily. Karis' particular chair had morphed into a kind of 'U' shape not fit for any human body. A jabbing muscle pain made her arch her back.

Set up on the table was a detailed map of the entire country of Bilibin. Black ink covered the yellow parchment, marking rivers, ridges, forts, villages, and everything else. Karis had never seen such a detailed map before. Even the small hill she hunted from, when she was kidnapped by Anderjack's rebels, was marked as a small lump. _Lich Hill_ , small black font said above it. Small wooden cubes painted green were placed all over the map, denoting the location of Anderjack's army and its roving bands. To denote the McCoys army were red wooden cubes.

Most of the green cubes were at Fort Rimmy, the very fort Karis was sitting in. They were in the bottom left corner of the map, in the western part of Grey Brook Pass. Snaking from the Fort and out of the pass, and into the rest of Bilibin, was a black line representing Grey Brook itself, the small river for which the pass was named. The red cubes, McCoy's armies, were all over the Bilibin countryside, but the largest group was at the east end of the Pass. _They're that close?_ Karis wondered.

Karis studied the map, as did the rest of Anderjack's war council. Sitting around the table in the uncomfortable chairs was Tyrell, Yakub, Penny, Carver, and some of the other important lieutenants in Anderjack's army. Standing at the head of the table with his burly arms resting palm down on its smooth surface, was Anderjack. The group analyzed the map in silence, no one had spoken since Anderjack called the meeting. _He seems to like the silence,_ Karis thought.

"Those red cubes, they're McCoys armies? They're already in the Pass?" Tyrell asked Anderjack.

The commander nodded solemnly. "They need to take this region back. They're hurting without it," he said. Tyrell looked confused and Karis felt it, but Anderjack didn't seem to notice.

Yakub took it upon himself to explain the situation and said, "The McCoys need this region back. Remember the green rope we tied you up with? It's the strongest rope in Weyard. We make it from the pale spruce trees, they only grow in the Pass. The McCoys used to make a lot of money from selling the rope. It was most of their income, actually. I doubt Lord McCoy is enjoying very much of his precious Lemurian Brandy these days." Yakub chuckled and twirled his mustache.

"That's why we set up shop here," Penny continued. "We don't have the force to take Bilibin. It's too fortified. So by controlling all the pale spruce, we're hitting McCoy where it hurts the most: his pocket book. The McCoys will eventually have to attack us _here_ , where we have the advantage."

Anderjack nodded. He added, "And that long awaited moment has finally come. My scouts have declared that the bulk of the McCoys army is headed this way, lead by Gavin McCoy." _Gavin McCoy,_ Karis thought, and vaguely remembered stories of the young son of the Lord and Lady. _A reckless boy_ , she recalled hearing on more than one occasion.

Anderjack began to move cubes on the map. He split the cubes at Fort Rimmy into three groups, and moved them both eastwards towards Gavin's army. One group took a northern route, north of Grey Brook, the other two took the southern route on the other side of the river. One of the southern groups met Gavin's army head on, the other took a roundabout route and hit him from the south. The northern group crossed the river to attack the McCoys from the other side.

"The McCoy army is moving through territory they have no knowledge of," Anderjack said. "Lord McCoy has owned this land, but he and his army have only ever traveled through. We have spent the last year here, living off this land. Some of you have spent your whole lives here. Their army travels south of Grey Brook. Our smallest force will draw them forward, while our two larger forces will ambush them from either side. The area is well forested. Our archers will have good cover."

"What about the northern army? Grey Brook stands between them and the enemies," Penny asked.

Anderjack nodded and answered, "We've hidden canoes in the reeds along the northern bank."

"How long have you been preparing for this?" Tyrell asked.

Anderjack gave a rare smile.. "Since the day we started this rebellion."

* * *

A light rain and chill wind made the hairs on the back of Karis' neck stand up. The autumn sky was cloudy, none of the midday sun could be seen. She crouched on the top of a tall bluff, with her bow in her left hand and goose feathered arrow in her right. At the bottom of the cliff was a thin strip of heavily wooded land. Past that, was Grey Brook. A thin mist covered the entire area.

With her was the largest group of Anderjack's army. Beside her, at the top of the bluff, were the other archers. Below her, waiting in the wooded area, were the footman. Karis could see Tyrell's red hair poking out from his hiding place behind an overturned tree. They were the southern ambush group. Across the river, was the northern ambush group. Karis couldn't see any of them, meaning that they were well hidden.

Anderjack was with the smallest group. He was to draw the McCoy soldiers through the thin strip of woods, where the ambush groups would lay waste to their army. _That's the plan anyways,_ Karis thought. She couldn't help but doubt whether or not it would work. She had a plan before, at Kalay, and they were still overcome. _There's no knowing what the McCoys might have up their sleeves,_ she worried.

The sound of war cries cut off Karis' worrying. He focus went down to the foggy earth below the pass. Her eyes tried to focus through the mist, tried to find the enemy. The war cries were accompanied by the sound of running through the woods. Then she saw a figure. It was Anderjack, garbed in the light armour of his army. He held his wood cutter's axe in his right hand. It was dripping with blood. Behind him, his soldiers followed.

An arrow whizzed beside Anderjack's right ear. Karis struggled to make out its source. Then there it was, clear as day. The McCoy army, in all its glory, advanced confidently through the woods. A row of knights lead the march, dressed head to toe in iron armour, with long swords in their hands. Behind them was a row of archers, raining bolts at Anderjack and his group.

Even in the chilly autumn day, Karis felt her palms moisten with sweat. She gripped the arrow tightly in her right hand, and notched it to her bow's string. Beside her, her allies began to fire at the enemy. A vision of the Tolbi horde razing and slaying at Kalay took over her mind's eye. She closed her eyes, let it pass. She opened her eyes, and let her arrow fly.


	52. Tritan's Departure

_**Tritan's Departure**_

"Time to go," Isaac said.

Jenna sat on the guest bed in Susa and Kushinada's hall. The morning light was beginning to bathe the room. Isaac stood in front of her still in his sleeping clothes. His golden hair looked darker in the morning dim. He had just finished a letter written by Kraden. Jenna stood up and ran a hand through her frayed red hair, trying to absorb the news.

The letter Kraden had sent told of the Sanan sack of Belinsk and Alex running through Morgal with a band of disloyal Tuaparang soldiers. They headed straight for Talon Peak and retrieved a Magma Shard. They were off to use if on Belinsk. Whatever Alex wanted it couldn't be good. Jenna remembered trusting him once. He had been good and fair on their journey. He was even sometimes _kind_ to Jenna.

But that was long ago. Before he tried to steal the power of the Golden Sun for himself. Now he used that power to do incredible feats. _Freezing fifteen soldier's metal swords to their sheaths? How is that even possible?_ Jenna wondered. Kraden believed it had to be Golden Sun. He believed Isaac was the only one who could stop him. The only one with another piece of the Sun. _Her_ Isaac. Who they had just saved. To be thrown back into the fray.

"Isaac..." Jenna started. She couldn't bare the thought. She couldn't lose him again.

"You know I have to," he said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

She shook it off, "No. I don't know that. You haven't even _felt_ the Golden Sun. How are you supposed to use it to stop him?"

"I don't know. But there's a reason the Wise One gave it to me. Maybe it was for this moment."

"Maybe?" she repeated angrily.

Isaac sighed and looked averted her gaze. "Maybe," he said softly, "I have to try."

Jenna stared at him, ready to blow up. Finally his blue eyes met her own. They were glossy. They were _open._ For the first time in weeks, they were open. Jenna felt hot tears run down her cheek.

"You're alive. Isaac," she said softly and dove into his arms.

He held her tightly, "I'm alive."

She just rested there for a while. Feeling the warmth of his body against her own. Remembering some of their favourite memories. Playing by the river in Vale when they were only children. Being reunited in Contigo. Building a home and starting a family together. She rested her head against his chest.

"We'll stop him together," she whispered.

* * *

They got dressed and told Garet everything. He tried to hold it in, but Jenna could tell he panicked for Tyrell's sake. She could tell because she felt the same way about Beth. If an entire battle had taken place at Belinsk and they were only hearing about it _now_ than there was no knowing what could be happening at Kalay. It was likely ravens were being stopped from leaving cities on the mainland. She was thankful for the annoying raven Jersey. Isaac wrote a letter to Ivan asking for news from Kalay and sent it as quick as he could.

Next they told Susa and his family. And Ophelia. She set about preparing the small crew for travel immediately. They had been growing ancy the longer the stay in Yamata City extended. Ophelia was practically glowing with the chance to leave.

"I will take you there as soon as the ship is ready. We can leave before noon," she said in the main part of Susa's hall. "The crew is willing."

"I know it was hard for you to leave Kalay. With all the drama going on there. I just want you to know we're very thankful for what you've done for us. You saved my husbands life," Jenna said and she meant it. Ophelia was an incredible sailor. She brought them to Yamata City faster than Jenna thought possible. Every hour that was saved was a hour Isaac could have potentially lost his life.

Ophelia brushed a strand of her wild hair from her face, "I don't know what to say. You've done so much for Kalay. It's been an honour. It continues to be."

Jenna smiled and hugged the captain. Then she remembered Ophelia had her own family back in Kalay too. _Please let them be safe,_ Jenna prayed.

For the rest of the morning Jenna and the others packed their things and prepared the ship. It was just before noon when Himi pulled her aside. _Himi,_ Jenna thought warmly. For Jenna most of the last few weeks were spent worrying about her daughter, her son, and her husband. Trying desperately to save Isaac. But getting to know Himi was one of the few bright spots. They often shared tea together in the evenings at Isaac's bedside. Hearing Himi speak about the trek with Matt made her proud, and every conversation revealed a kind and insightful girl.

"What is it Himi?" Jenna asked.

The young mage's face was lined with fret. "I'm sorry that I can't go with you to Belinsk."

"Himi, we would never expect that of you," Jenna answered, putting an arm on the girl's shoulder.

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you, and Garet, about..." she wavered.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jenna said gently.

"We've been so busy with Isaac and you've had so much to worry about... I didn't want to add any more to your plate," Himi explained.

"That's kind of you Himi," Jenna said, "I'll get Garet and Isaac. We can meet by the ship in a hour?"

Himi nodded, "Thank you."

"Of course," Jenna said.

* * *

The final hour of packing passed in a whirlwind and Jenna was at the dock by the ship. It was a smallish boat, with tall white sails. On its dark oak hull the word _Tritan_ was painted in black cursive. It had been fastest boat in the Kalay fleet since Lord Hammet built it after the Golden Sun Event. Ophelia was its second captain, but to her it was more than a ship. She was protective of it, and proud. Hammet was right to trust her with the jewel of the fleet.

The entire Yamata City royal family was there to see them off. The group stood exchanging goodbyes and small gifts on the beach. Jenna thanked her hosts profusely. Takeru showed up with traveling gear, armed with his samurai's sword.

"If you'll have me, I'd like to join you," the soldier said solemnly.

Jenna looked at Isaac, unsure of what to say. Then she looked at Kushinada, Takeru's mother, who smiled weakly. "He already told us," she said.

When everyone remained silent, Takeru said to Isaac, "I helped you survive this far. Why would I stop now?"

Isaac looked at Jenna who shrugged. Garet interjected, "I for one, like you. You can stay. He can stay?" Garet looked at Isaac and Jenna.

"If you're sure..." Jenna offered. It was difficult to say no to such a capable warrior. They might need him.

"I'm sure," Takeru's back straightened.

"Then it's decided," Isaac said, and gave the man a firm handshake. Kushinada and Susa embraced their son. Then Takeru scuffled his sisters hair before hugging her too. Eagerly he jumped aboard the ship, greeting Ophelia and the rest of the crew. Susa and Kushinada gave a final goodbye before heading up the road to the city. Jenna felt a pang of sadness to be parted with her old friends.

Then it was just Himi, Jenna, Garet, and Isaac on the beach. Himi shuffled her feet on the cold sand before saying, "I wanted to ask your advice. All of you."

Garet looked around at his companions and then behind him. "Us?" he joked.

Himi smiled, "Yes."

"What is it Himi?" Jenna encouraged.

"Three days before you arrived I was at sea. On a canoe with my friend from the village. Then a heavy fog rolled in. Strange for that time of day. We saw many canoes with small lamps. But they weren't real. They were spirits."

As Himi spoke Jenna noticed Garet's face whiten. "The next night I went out alone. I don't know why. I had to..." Himi faltered for a second, "I had to see. And I saw the same thing. The spirit's on the ocean with their lamps. The third night though, the third night I saw a phantom. A figure much larger than the rest. It was a warm night but I felt cold. I felt its... pain. And its malice."

Himi stopped. "Is that all?" Garet's voice was practically a whisper.

"Yes. Then you came and I didn't go out again," she said looking up at them her crimson eyes searching.

"I saw the same thing. On our way here. At night too. I thought I imagined it..." Garet trailed off.

Himi's eyes widened, "You saw the phantom?"

Garet nodded.

There was a pause before Himi asked, "What should I do?"

Jenna sighed. Men and women often came to the Warriors of Vale for advice. They had gotten pretty good at settling petty disputes. But this was different. This was something Jenna hadn't encountered since their quest to restore the elements through them into conflict with dark powers all across Weyard. Ancient evils. She didn't know what to say. She met Himi's gaze apologetically. She wanted to embrace the girl, just as she wanted to embrace her own children when they were frightened or lost.

"Do you think this phantom is dangerous?" Isaac asked.

Himi nodded and shifted her gaze to him.

"Then you should investigate. I trust you are capable. You've been through a lot already. But _don't_ go alone," Isaac said and then thought for a second before continuing, "Eoleo the pirate Adept. He should be nearby. Consider seeking him out for help."

"I will," Himi nodded, "Thank you.

Isaac smiled, "Thank _you_ Himi of Yamata. You saved my life. And my son's life a few times by the sound of it."

Himi blushed, "He saved us more often..."

Isaac put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Be safe."

"You too," she said before hugging the older warrior. Jenna smiled widely at the girl before embracing her. Last was Garet's hug. Then the girl bowed low and headed back up the path after her parents.

* * *

Ophelia had the vessel moving in no time. It cruised effortlessly across the wavy ocean. _The Great Eastern Sea,_ Jenna thought as she reminisced about sailing the sea with Piers boat. Ivan had some success in reproducing technology from the Lemurian ship. Most of Kalay's fleet had been fitted with black orbs of Lemurian make. They allowed Adepts to power the ships with psynergy. Even though Ophelia's _Tritan_ was fully equipped to move without psynergy, she was still happy for the Adept's help. They would need to use every tool they could to reach Belinsk quickly.

Jenna stood at the _Tritan's_ forecastle as the salty sea splashed droplets in her red hair. The overwhelming weight of the task at hand, confronting _Alex_ himself after so many years threatened to unnerve her. She closed her eyes and remembered a lesson Hama had taught her. She cleared her mind, only focusing on her breathing. It only worked for a moment before the stress came back. _No. No good._ Instead she focused on her husband. He was alive and well. After coming so close to death. She couldn't help but smile.

In the distance she saw a spike protruding from the water. It was black stone. Although it was difficult to tell, Jenna estimated it was only twenty yards wide, and much taller. It made for quite the striking image, standing isolated in the vast ocean.

"Tritan's tooth," Ophelia said, her tangled hair blowing in the wind.

Jenna looked over at the captain, who leaned against the ship's guardrail. "Tritan? Is that what the ship is named for?"

Ophelia nodded. "When I was just a teenager I was a part of Piers' crew. He taught me everything I knew. Tritan's tooth," Ophelia motioned at the massive black spike, "is where he made me a part of the crew. My father and I used to take his small boat deep on the ocean to fish. One night, there were heavy storms. And in the distance we saw a Lemurian ship struggling to stay afloat. My father and I bailed them out. Piers offered to take me on as an apprentice. The rest is history." The captain smiled.

"And why is it called that? Tritan's Tooth?" Garet asked, brushing his mustache. He and Isaac had joined the pair at the ships bow. Jenna put an arm around Isaac's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

Ophelia up at Garet and shrugged, "Tritan is a mythic sea monster. And I suppose the spike looks like his tooth? Poor dental care."

Garet laughed.

"There's a lot of history behind this place. Or myths... Some say there is a door hidden at its base," Isaac added. Jenna looked up at her husband. _Where did he hear that?_

"Sounds like something Kraden would be interested in," she said.

Isaac nodded, "He's tried going. But whenever Tritan's Tooth is approached, the sea lashes out with storms. Many boats have sunk trying to unravel its mystery."

"That's probably what Piers was after that night. The night he met you, Ophelia," Jenna said as a strung gust of wind almost silenced her.

"Probably," Ophelia agreed.

"A question for another day," Garet said.

Jenna nodded slightly. Gentle waves rocked the _Tritan_ quietly. In the west the sun was finally beginning to set behind the horizon. There was no land to be seen yet. But they would sail all night, and all day. They wouldn't cease until they reached Belinsk. Jenna wouldn't rest, and Isaac certainly wouldn't either. Not until they stopped Alex. Once and for all.


	53. Calling of the Woods

_**Calling of the Woods**_

Sveta clutched the Ryu Kou's hand as his body lay motionless on the mountain path. The morning sun was fully risen and it warmed the fur on the back of Sveta's neck. Dust from the avalanche stung her tear soaked eyes. She shut them tightly and bowed her head on her friend's chest. _He saved us._ Memories of Ryu Kou came flooding back, and she couldn't stop even one of them from sending a pang of sadness into her soul. She remembered the first occupation of Morgal. When she was just a girl the armies of Sana came marching into the old city. Her parents were killed in the city square like animals, and Ryu Kou's father marched over their bodies.

That was the first time she met the boy and his sister. They were kind children. Sveta liked them as well as she could, considering their father conquered her homeland. But she was only a child, not concerned yet with the baggage of racial hate between their people's. She would have been friends with the prince and princess, had it been allowed by their father. She remembered him and his sister sneaking Sveta a sweet roll when they were children.

Then she remembered the rebellion. She remembered her brother raising arms, and violently overthrowing the Sanans. The prince became a fugitive. Sveta argued for he and his sister's release, but her brother would hear none of it. To him they were as bad as their father, and all the other Sanan slave drivers.

 _Has a childhood of oppression not taught you who the enemy is,_ She remembered him asking. She would never see it the way he did. Even now, with the Sanan army inside her city and her country, _again._ If she saw it the way Volechek did, than there could be no reconciliation. There could be no moving forward. Only endless war.

She thought Ryu Kou saw the world as she did. She remembered seeing him in Te Rya, during the quest that seemed like forever ago. For the first time, she got to know the prince. He was a strong warrior, and a loyal friend. He would do whatever it took to help his people. Just like Sveta. She remembered the frigid night at the lost ship where the prince had to bury his mentor, Hou Zan.

She remembered that cold night a few weeks ago. The Second Battle of Belinsk as it was starting to be called. The Sanan ships came through the shroud of fog and laid waste to her city. Sveta would never forgot the cries of pain. She would never forget the looks on the faces of the children as they fled the city. She remembered how her heart sank when she saw Ryu Kou helping to lead the army. She remembered how for their entire trip to the Khiren Glacier, he could barely look her in the eye. _He knew,_ she thought, _he knew that he had betrayed me. The guilt was there. It was plain._

Sveta felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "We should head out," Feliz said.

She looked up to see him standing over her. He was solemn as ever. His eyes were urgent. "We have to bury him," Sveta insisted.

"Of course." Gently, Felix use his psynergy to clear out a final resting place for the prince. He helped Sveta lift Ryu Kou's body into the grave.

Sveta fashioned a circular grave out of the stones that had fallen in the landslide. On top, she placed a wreath of the purple mountain flowers that grew along either side of the mountain path.

"You knew him?" Felix asked. Sveta realized Felix had no idea about the extent of the connection. He only knew Ryu Kou as the leader of the Sanan force that pursued them into the mountains.

"I did."

Felix nodded, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The rest of the journey was mostly uneventful. The narrow path winded, climbed, and dropped variably. But mostly, they climbed. The path winded through the lower parts of the mountain range, between the towering peaks, and at times the mountains on either side were as steep as walls. It was tough going. Bramble and rocks that jagged out of the path often threatened to dislodge her steps. Sometimes Sveta felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, and she'd whirl around to face an enemy, only to see a mountain thrush cawing wildly at her as if it were a giant roc. At first Sveta smiled at the nuisance, but it quickly became tiresome. Felix hiked grimly on.

It took another day of climbing before the descent began, and another that before the mountains turned to rolling hills. Each night the two made camp under some underhang in the mountains, or next to a mountain brook. Felix spoke rarely, and only ever to communicate their path, or that he would be collecting firewood.

One evening, after the earth had flattened out, Felix hunted a hare for dinner. Like Matthew, he was an excellent hunter. She noted that he was on par with herself, which was impressive considering she grew up as a beastman of Morgal. Their way was to hunt. Sveta's mother would take her and Volechek out often, to the wilds. She knew how to skin a deer before she was ten.

Her mother hated the city, and the claustrophobic walls of the palace. Sveta smiled to herself. Despite all the awful things that had happened, at least she was out here. She was outside of the palace and its nagging politicians, and beyond her she could see the glistening Lake Bycal, which had waters clear and blue from the Khiren Glacier run off. The Morgal that her father spoke of was one of wandering nomad clans and honour. She wondered how it became the bureaucratic nightmare it was today.

Presently, Felix roasted the hare on the fire. Sometimes some small action, some nuance like the way he halted when to listen to potential threats, would remind her of Matthew. Sveta wondered longingly where he was. She wondered where all her friends were. _Is Amiti still trapped on the glacier?_ She couldn't go back, not now. She had to return to Belinsk.

But every night she had the same dream, the dream urging her elsewhere. Tret and Laurel called her to their grove in the midst of the dark wood. Every night, the dream got more detailed. Sometimes she saw her father standing there, before Tret and Laurel, receiving their wisdom in some by gone time. Or she saw four travelers, lead by one that looked almost exactly like Matthew, traveling through Kolima Forest. It always ended the same, with Tret and Laurel urging her to see them. They spoke of ancient things that she didn't understand. Wars, light, the void, and the archaic beastmen kingdom that existed in eras long gone and buried.

"The visions haven't stopped?" Felix broke her concentration. She had been staring at the roasting hare, in a trance, thinking about the visions. Their images replayed themselves in her mind over and over. Sveta nodded.

Felix said no more, but he didn't need to. His words from days earlier were still fresh in Sveta's mind. _You must,_ he had said to her. Because it was what he had done. He had spent his whole life following his visions, he abandoned his family to follow the _ancient voices_ as he called them. And because of it, Sveta could see in his eyes, he was sad. But resolute. Strong and determined. He _would_ get to the north and he _would_ find out what was the source of the growing presence of dark energy.

Sveta remembered a story she had heard years ago from some sailors at the Belinsk docks. A vortex had opened their ten years ago next to a small village in the West Samatil in Indra. It grew quickly and the people began to feel ill. Well, some of the sailors said they were ill. Others had more sinister reports, reports of the villagers being drawn to the vortex, entranced by it. They abandoned their village and walked _towards_ its cold embrace. But a wanderer saved them. He held back the growth of the vortex, he halted in its tracks. No one knew how. And the men and women of Madra City evacuated the people of the village. They were saved.

Sveta had heard the tale when she was still a child. To her, that was what it meant to be a hero. To serve the people first, and not stick around for the recognition. The story inspired her. And only now did the meaning become clear to her. It was _Felix._ He was the Wanderer of the West Samatil. The sanctum in the deep south, in frozen Tundaria, had lead him there, to the vortex, so he could save the village. They would have died without him. Without his visions.

The realization tormented Sveta. It had tormented her for days. Those villagers would have died if Felix didn't follow the ancient voices. What would happen if she ignored the Waelda's summoning? But what would happen if she ignored her _people?_ If she let them be prisoners and slaves to Ban-Jei and Wo? She overheard the general's letter to Ryu Kou. He had horrible things planned for Belinsk. The memories of the last occupation were still fresh in Sveta's mind. She couldn't let it happen again.

She looked helplessly at Felix. "I don't know what to do."

His brown eyes looked upon her kindly. He scratched his beard slowly. "I know how hard of a choice this is for you, Sveta." There was a long silence, and when Felix realized Sveta was going to let him speak his piece, when he realized that she _wanted_ him to speak, he continued, "Listening to the voices... in some ways it's ruined my life. I haven't seen my family in years. I've only helped other people, strangers. But, looking at you, I see this is not your calling. It can not be. Because you are not like me. You are a leader, Sveta. And you were born to be part of a pack. If the Waelda direct you away from your people, away from your _friends,_ then they wouldn't be the Waelda. Whatever it is they ask you to do, in the end, you will be lead back to your pack."

For a while Sveta was struck speechless. Felix had never spoke such words to her before. And she had a feeling that it been a long time since he talked that way to _anyone._ She could sense the words getting caught in his throat as he said them. And each one was carefully selected. His speech was slow and purposeful, every word pronounced with utmost clarity. Sveta let them wash over her, and for a long time she stared at the fire.

Felix carved the hare and prepared it for them with some salt from his pack. The two ate in silence, only moving to stoke the flames. In the west the sun began to set, and its rays reflected magnificent oranges and reds against the crystal clear water of Lake Bycal. A cold breeze blew in from the mountain and sent shivers down Sveta's spine. The evening birds of the tall pines around them slowed their song, and finally stopped before Sveta spoke.

Sveta looked up at the Warrior of Vale. "How do you know?"

Felix shook his head, but his face was stern. "I don't . But it's what I believe. And I feel it strongly… I trust your judgment. Do what _you_ feel is right."

Sveta knew, and maybe she had known all along, that he was right. She had to go to the Tret and Laurel. "I'll go."

* * *

The next day their paths split. They had finally descended down, through the footholds of the mountain, and were mere miles from the shore of Lake Bycal. Sveta could smell the fish and lakeshore birch trees. But, Sveta's path went east, in between the mountains and the lake towards the plains. From there she would head north, to Kolima Forest. Felix would go west, and then north through Bilibin and into White Point, where Imil was situated. From there he would travel to the Northern Wastes.

"Do you have all you need?" Felix asked.

Sveta nodded. She would hunt on the way, as she always did. This was her homeland. She knew the ways well, the plains, the hills and the woods were all locked away forever in her memory. She breathed in the lake's air. _Morgal. Home._

"Well, then. It was good to meet you, my queen," Felix bowed slightly.

The absurd seriousness of the gesture forced a snort from Sveta's nose. She felt every ounce of tension be exhaled out of her body. She laughed.

A slight smile broke through Felix's stern look. "Be safe," he said, and offered his hand to Sveta.

She ignored the hand, and hugged him. "You too."


	54. Black Gorge

_**Black Gorge**_

Mia felt the copper medallion between her fingers while she stared at the burning moss in the centre of the igloo. It was at least the fourth igloo she had stayed in since she saved Chalis on the ice plains, and the first since their night in the inn at Prox. Strangely, going to Prox had felt like a homecoming of sorts. All the kind faces reminded her of the end of the quest to ignite the lighthouses. The place always reminded her of finality. So to be going out, continuing on her journey, to a place even further from the centre of Weyard, felt strange.

"Time to go," Chalis peaked her head inside the doorway of the igloo. Her black hood covered all of her face except her blue lips and bright eyes. She threw a small pack. Mia caught it with her palm and opened it to see twenty or so tiny white snowberries. She ate them in a few bites. Their lukewarm temperature felt almost hot on her tongue compared to the frigid air outside.

Mia put her arms through her jacket and strapped her staff to her back. She tied her blue hair back into a messy bun, and through the strap of her pack over her shoulder. Emerging from the igloo she saw the sun was just beginning to rise, and there was an exposed patch of dirt where Chalis had dug up the snowberries. The Luna adept kicked snow over the dirt.

"Are you worried someone's following us?" Mia asked as she stretched the sleep away.

"We're getting close to Tua City. The Empyror has spies in these parts," Chalis answered as she finished covering the snowberry patch. Mia nodded.

Without a word Chalis started off again. Recently, they had been heading more westward than northward. Mia trusted that Chalis knew what she was doing. The land was completely unfamiliar to her, so she had to. Mia suspected that they might had crossed over into the landmass that Tua City was on. The one that Chalis claimed only recently joined back up with Weyard. But there was plenty of land in the waste Mia had never explored, so there was no telling.

Chalis continued on confidently, and the two walked single filed. She said very little since revealing that Spados and her other companions died in the skyship crash shortly after the Apollo's Lens was activated. Mia wondered if the other woman regretted telling her this. Part of Mia almost wanted to comfort Chalis, despite everything she had done. Traveling together with someone connected you to that person. Mia remembered how Felix developed a special bond with Sheba, even though Sheba was kidnapped by Felix's traveling companions. Even Jenna was a little sad when Saturos and Menardi met their end at the Venus Lighthouse. _They were only trying to save their people. Same as her,_ Mia thought.

She looked up at the back of Chalis' hood. The Tuaparang walked on. They had started to go uphill. Eventually their path was so steep that Mia could only see a few hundred yards ahead before the ground became a misty horizon. Mia was confused, there were no mountains nearby. Soon the snowy ground became just rocks and crags. Not like the rock face of a mountain though. More like the difficult to traverse cracks of the Mount Aleph. The kind of land that had been torn up by cataclysm. Mia remembered the earthquake the villagers at Prox had mentioned.

Finally they made it to the top of whatever it was they were climbing. In front of her the landscape dipped dramatically into a deep gorge. To her left and right the gorge went on for miles. At the bottom were massive craters. All of it was dark gray stone, none covered in the almost omnipresent snow of the north. Beyond it the lands climbed again, and then flattened out into another ice field. It was a strange sight.

Chalis' hair and hood blew wildly in the wind. Its strength grew tenfold at the top of the gorge. She pointed to the other side of the gorge, "That's Tua City."

Mia strained her eyes. She thought she could see a dark blob against the white snow far in the distance. But she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps the Tuaparang had better eyesight.

Mia looked down again at the stone gorge and then at the ice field beyond. "That's your landmass. It collided with the wastes. With Weyard."

Chalis nodded and motioned at the gorge. "And this is what happened."

Mia shook her head, amazed. "I can't believe there was only a minor earthquake in Prox. This is unbelievable."

"We have to cross it," Chalis didn't seem interested in the spectacle before them.

Mia took a closer look. Was it even possible? They would have to descend who knows how far to the bottom of the gorge, travel its floor which was presumably as treacherous as the Mount Aleph Crater, and then climb up the other side. At the bottom of some of the craters on the floor of the gorge, Mia could even see the blackness of the abyss. She had seen it before at the edge of Gaia Falls. The sight was unmistakable. There were literal holes in the earth that lead to the endless abyss. Mia gasped.

Chalis started climbing down the gorge wall.

"Wait," Mia urged, "We have to figure out a safe way down."

Chalis continued climbing down. "There is none," she murmured from ten yards down. The Tuaparang was a quick climber. She used her clawed gloves to dig into the stone. Mia looked around. Miles in either direction was the same steep wall to the bottom of the gorge. _No safe way,_ she admitted. So she followed Chalis down the gorge.

The climbing was incredibly tough, and Mia had to use her psynergy on more than one occasion to prevent a fall. After Mia started down Chalis slowed her pace so Mia could keep up, even offered advice on easier ways down certain sections, albeit in grunts and mumbles.

The day was turning to night by the time they reached the bottom of the gorge. There were no igloos, no snow even, at the bottom of the gorge. The stone was cold to the touch but the pair found a sort of shelter inside a small crag. Mia set up the few blankets between to large stones and nestled in while Chalis got a fire going. She burned some of the creeping moss given to them by Puelle in Prox. Without the walls of an igloo, the warmth wasn't as permeating.

Chalis produced a piece of dried cheese and split it half for Mia. The two ate in silence. Mia had yet to see anything alive at the bottom of the gorge, so what they brought with them would likely have to do. Mia tried to ward off the pang of hunger.

* * *

The next day was cloudy and cold. Mia and Chalis walked for only a few hours before coming to a massive crater. At the bottom was a hole, and Mia could see the abyss up close as she peered over the edge of the crater. Just like the vortex, she could feel it pulling her in. Her psynergy was weakened. Chalis was right. The vortexes, the abyss, the Tuaparangs' dark powers, they were all related. Luna. Mia could even feel the warmth leaving her body. She felt an interior shiver, one that not even the coldest of winds could produce.

"Snap out of it. Let's go," Chalis said from up ahead. Mia shook her head and felt a bead of cold sweat roll down her brow. She wasn't sure how long she had been staring. It was an effect the vortexes had. She supposed the abyss too. Mia had seen it happen during the Mourning Moon, people became entranced with the pulsating vortexes. Slowly they would walk towards them. It was part of what made the events more disastrous than they needed to be. It was difficult to simply avoid the vortexes.

Mia looked up at Chalis who was a few yards ahead and motioning for Mia to continue. Mia's face must have looked pale or frightened because Chalis' lips tightened into what might have been the start of a comforting smile. Quickly it was replaced with the emotionless look she usually wore. The sad eyes were back. The ones that mourned her friends. Mia frowned.

Without warning the sky was filled with the sound of a roaring engine. Mia's hands shot up to her ears to protect them. It sounded like the pulsating engine of the gondolas that Carver used in his lumberyards, only louder, more violent. It cracked and screamed. Chalis' face darkened and she turned behind her.

Out of the morning fog emerged a dark ship. It looked similar to a Lemurian vessel, only it hovered in the sky above them. There were no masts, no sails. Its hull was blacker than night, and covered in cylinder engines which shrieked. Mia tightened her hands around her ears. The skyship hovered directly above them. Mia felt a blow against her abdomen, and struggled to remain standing as the wind was knocked out of her.

She looked to her feet to see a bomb leaking smoke quickly. She tried to let loose of blast of ice psynergy to stop the freeze the grenade and stop the smoke, but the nearby hole to the abyss completely sapped her psynergy. The smoke began to make her eyes water. She couldn't see more than a few feet forward. She took out her staffed and swung it randomly to protect herself. Without thinking took a breath. Smoke filled her lungs greedily and her vision went dark.

Quickly, she passed into and out of consciousnesses. In a flash she felt herself being hauled to her feet by to strong arms, her boots dragged against the rock as they carried her onto the ship. She was its deck which was smooth black metal. In another flash she saw dark armoured Tuaparang warriors wearing heavy masks and talking in a foreign language. In another she was Chalis' pale face frowning. Chalis placed a dark bag over Mia's head and muttered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The next time Mia awoke, she could tell it had been many hours. Her stomach burned with hunger and strands of her blue hair felt greasy against her face. Her head and lungs ached with pain. The place where the grenade had struck her stomach was bruised black and purple. She still had her tunic, pants, and jacket, but her pack was nowhere to be seen. The bag was Chalis had placed over her head was gone now. She sighed when she took note of her surroundings. The floor and walls were black metal, and the front wall was simple thick bars. A torch lit up the hallway where many more similar rooms lined the walls. A cell. She had been betrayed.

At the front of the room was a small bowl of fish stew and four snowberries. She smelled it briefly before determining it was worth the risk. The stew was old, but filled her stomach all the same. She wondered how long she had been in the cell as she tied her dirty hair back. The room was warm enough, so she took off her jacket and placed in on the floor. Lying down on it she closed her eyes for a moment, to meditate on her situation.

Tua City. She came to the conclusion almost immediately. That's the only place she could be. The cell was made of the same metal as the ship, but the hallway was too long to be on any skyship. Besides, it was quiet. The engine of the skyship was too loud. Chalis must have turned her in. Taken her to the Empyror. She shuddered.

Mia tried to use some psynergy to heal her stomach, but it was sapped. She groaned. _The Umbra Machine._ It had to be. The presence of Luna was too strong in Tua City for her to have any hope of psynergy. Any hope of escape. Mia tried not to scream at herself for ever trusting Chalis. She tried desperately not to think about her son and daughter and husband. Tried not to imagine never seeing them again. She closed her eyes and meditated. It wasn't over yet. There had to be a reason she was here.

Footsteps began to echo through the hallway. Yards and yards away, Mia could hear other prisoners shouting obscenities as the footsteps approached Mia's cell.

A group of Tuaparang stopped in the hallway outside of her cell. Four of them in total. Two heavily armoured soldiers. In between them stood Chalis. She was dressed in an ornate deep purple gown lined with black gems. In the centre was a silk black heart stitched onto her dress. Hear hair was glimmering pink and done up into a intricate bun with two horns clicked onto either side of her head. Her face was almost paler than white in the dim light and her lips were curved into a cruel smile. This was the Chalis that Rief had described. This was not the broken woman, the Tuaparang determined to avenge her family and save her people. This was not the woman who Mia had traveled with for days. This was a villain.

Beside her stood a tall man with a massive black fur coat over his shoulders. Mia couldn't fathom what type of beast left such a coat. Its hair was thick and coarse. The man's face was wrinkled but his hair jet black. Beneath his coat was a dark purple tunic embroidered with a black moon. He looked down at Mia with emotionless black as night eyes.

One of the masked Tuaparang soldiers stepped forward. "Empyror Re of the Tuaparang Empire, restorer of the skyships, chief of the Umbra Clan, and the Moon King reborn. You will stand in his presence."

Mia didn't know why, but she thought of her friend Garet in that moment. Of his willful stubbornness. She thought about how he refused to kneel for Lord and Lady McCoy. The thought of him was like a bright light in the darkest of places. She almost wanted to smile. Instead she looked up at the Empyror, and then at Chalis, and she scowled. She would not stand for them.

"You _will_ sta-" the soldier started.

"It's alright," the Empyror interrupted. When he smiled his teeth showed, clean and straight. His eyes remained motionless, fixated on Mia as she sat in the cell. He moved a lanky arm from beneath his coat and opened the cell.

He walked in confidently, and Mia stayed still. The light from the hallway seemed to dim in his presence and Mia almost shuddered as his eyes bore into her.

"You _are_ Mia of the Mercury Clan," the Empyror declared. Words were caught in Mia's throat. She didn't know whether or not to deny. It didn't seem to matter. Somehow the Empyror _knew_. Perhaps he had some form Luna mind reading power. Mia couldn't feel anything, in fact she almost felt _less_ than nothing. When he stared at her it was almost like she was looking into the abyss. The same entrancing effect started. She darted her eyes back to Chalis, who frowned.

The tall ruler looked at Chalis and put a hand on her shoulder. Mia thought she could see the slightest shudder from Chalis at the onset of the touch. He spoke in a low, slow, prodding voice, "When you left, Arcanus was my most trusted. But he has not returned, and you have brought me one of the Warriors of Vale. Welcome back Chalis of the Umbra clan."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. Chalis closed her eyes and almost flinched. He turned back at Mia, and again she struggled not to lose her calm as the dark eyes stared at her.

"As for you," he said, "Mia of the Mercury Clan, tomorrow you will receive your _consequence._ Every act has its opposite. You set free the light plague, and I will respond with all the might of Luna. Tomorrow you will witness the Umbra Machine."


	55. The Dark Tower

_The Dark Tower_

Matthew, finally freed from his cell, ran back down the north corridor towards the prison. He picked up the blade from the soldier he had knocked out earlier. So far every part of the plan had worked perfectly. He had escaped his cell and taken care of the lone guard to meet Sheba. There in the guard room had been his equipment and clothes, just as Sheba had predicted. At his waist hung his old Sol Blade from Apollo Sanctum. The blade never seemed to rust or notch. Around his neck was his father's lucky yellow scarf. Even in the thrill of his prison breaking he found it hard not to worry about Isaac's welfare. _What happened to him to make him so unresponsive?_

The fear was pushed aside by purpose when he arrived at the first prisoners cell door. It was time to set the prison break in motion. Quickly he weighed his options. The purpose of the break was to create as much noise and chaos in the Dome as a diversion for Sheba. He decided to start creating noise after freeing the prisoners in the north quarter. They'd split up and free the other prisoners and then split up again to spread the guards thin throughout the Dome. Surely some of the prisoners could escape and more importantly the guards would be as far away from the prison courtyard as possible.

He silently pushed open the first door. The woman inside stirred awake, "Breakfast already?"

"Better," Matthew smiled. Quickly he went over the plan with her, leaving out the diversion part. "Can you fight?" Matthew ended his explanation.

The woman nodded. Matthew handed her the sword he picked up from the fallen guard. They went on this way sometime perfecting and Matthew perfected explanation with each prisoner he freed. None of them needed much convincing and all seemed eager to follow Matthew's lead. To Matthew these people seemed to be among the best he had met in Anemos. He reflected that it probably took a strong soul to rebel against the Burgandies. _The only reason Sheba isn't in here is the sway she holds among the non-Burgandies. They'd revolt._

He had no weapons to arm the other prisoners with, but many were proficient with Jupiter psynergy. All were well rested and well fed. _In great condition for a chase,_ he thought. Some picked up rocks in case they were backed into a corner.

When they arrived at the courtyard Matthew instructed the group to split into three groups as he planned. Each would go to a different quarter of the prison. Matthew lead a group into the east quarter and kicked down the door into its dim corridor. Immediately the guard's took notice and rushed to meet the ragtag group.

They were lightly armoured. They unsheathed swords but none had bows so the prisoners stood a chance. Matthew led the charge with his Sol Blade ahead of him. Whizzing past his head were rocks and lightning bolts hurled from the Anemos prisoners behind him. Three of the guards fell and Matthew dispatched the others quickly. None of the prisoners were at all injured.

When the fighting around him ceased, Matthew began to hear the echoes and yells of skirmishes in the other quarters. The distraction for the guards was coming from all angles and moving ever outwards, away from the courtyard where Sheba needed to get to. He smiled.

Turning to his companions he said, "Free the other prisoners. Spread out throughout the Dome. They can't be everywhere at once. Some of us will get out."

"Some of us?" one piped up.

Matthew shrugged. "It's the best we can do." The outspoken prisoner nodded.

Another prisoner walked up to Matthew and solemnly put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Thank you," he said. He had chestnut brown eyes and only a few a kindly deeply wrinkled face. Suddenly Matthew remembered who he was looking at. An old market man who spoke up when his neighbour was cheated by the Burgandies. Matthew remembered the man telling him of his granddaughter. _If I can see her just once more before I die then I'll have lived a charmed life,_ Matthew remembered the man saying. Matthew simply nodded. The old man and the other prisoners ran off to free the other prisoners and escape.

Matthew freed a few more prisoners and ran alone out the east door. He was finally gone from the prison. All around him the echoes of battle and escape echoed through the windy hallways of the Dome. He was in a pitch dark hallway. The Anemos only kept the prison hallways lit at night to prevent escape. He was running towards what he guessed was the outside edge of the Dome. He had no way of knowing for sure.

Suddenly in front of him the roof collapsed as a massive explosion rocked the corridor. He stopped sharply and turned his head to avoid being struck by the flying fragments. Turning back around he witnessed the wreckage of the roof sprawled out into the hallway. It was lit by the moon and the stars above which could be seen through the new hole in the Dome's roof. _Is this some sort of defense mechanism? But they wouldn't destroy their own hall. Could it be an attack?_

He heard the Dome get rocked by more explosions all around him. He leaped onto the wreckage of the hole above him and climbed up towards the open air. The fallen stones allowed him an easy climb onto the Dome's roof. From there he could see the entire city and more. In the air were streaks of black darker than the night behind them. The trails of their bombs. They were coming from a massive armada of black ships floating just outside the city.

Matthew's heart sunk. The Tuaparang were attacking. Just as Sheba predicted. The numbers were far greater than he imagined. Most of their cannons seemed to be targeting the Dome but the entire city was under bombardment. _A better distraction than could be planned for._ He hoped Sheba had succeeded. Perhaps she was the only one who could stop the onslaught.

Slowing down his mind he remembered her last words, _Go to the Moon Sector. It's in the northeast end. It's completely abandoned. The Burgandies never go there. I'll have my aunt meet you there. She'll find somewhere for you to hide until I can get you off this rock._

Matthew had no desire to hide in the face of battle. He had to find Sheba. He had to help her take on the Moon King. _But how can I find her?_ The answer rung like a bell in his mind. _Sheba's Aunt. They can telecommunicate. I'll find her through her aunt,_ Matthew thought.

So Sheba's advice did apply. He had to go to the Moon Sector. On the roof Matthew went off running northeast, towards the abandoned quarter of the city. Around him the bombardment continued and Matthew adjusted his path to avoid the slow moving Tuaparang dark bombs. Every time they crashed into the Dome it's stones fragmented into a thousand pieces as a large black cloud expanded. Matthew had seen the power before. _Luna psynergy._ That's what they called it. But it was nothing like psynergy. Where psynergy was energy and matter Luna psynergy was darkness and void.

He reached the outer wall of the Dome and quickly scaled its wall downwards. The northeast side of the hill on which the Dome stood was steep but not a cliff so he was able to jog down to the city's lower level. As he did so the battle behind him began to fade. None of the Tuaparang or Anemos were in the Moon Sector where he approached. There was no battle there.

Finally arriving in the Sector's abandoned streets was an eerie feeling for Matthew as screaming and explosions subtlety cut the silence. Surely he was in the Moon Sector. _Now what? Sheba said Riza would find me here. But it's a big place._

Looking around he saw that at the centre of the Sector a tall tower stood ominously. It was carved from dark stone which faded into the night so well that it could scarcely be seen. Matthew decided to go to the tower. _Seems as good a meeting place as any._ Just before he arrived at the tower's entrance, in place of a door it had a large oval opening, he spotted two Tuaparang troops conversing lightly. They were standing in the doorway, seemingly considering whether or not to enter.

Matthew found that he could read the script which surrounded the tower's oval entrance. He could read many ancient texts after unlocking the secrets of Harapa Ruins, an adventure that seemed like years ago to him. The writing said _SHRINE OF THE MOON KING._ The words sent a chill down Matthew's spine. He remembered Sheba telling him that the original Moon King, of the ancient Umbra Clan, once controlled Anemos. _That explains why it remains abandoned. The Anemos must fear even the places the Umbra Clan had made their own._ It almost did feel haunted.

The Tuaparang headed into the ruin. Matthew followed while cloaking himself in the shadows to avoid detection. Nothing could be seen inside the tower but he could hear the soldiers voices quietly. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly a loud swish hammered his ears and the tower's inner wall lit up. Bright purple writing and symbols covered it and from the light Matthew could make out the silhouettes of the soldiers. Quickly he hid behind a smooth stone that the purple text illuminated.

He was closer to the Tuaparang and could hear them speak. "I can't read it," one said.

The other grunted and turned to leave. "There's nothing for us here."

The first seemed to notice something, "Wait." For a while both guards were silent until the first approached a section of the wall where no text was, only a glowing purple statue. It seemed to be the focal point. Shivering the Tuaparang put raised his hand to touch it. As soon as he did the swish sounded again and the lights went out. The grunting soldier grunted again and stormed out of the tower. The first soldier sighed and joined him.

Matthew waited a while until he was sure they were gone. Then he stood up. Yet again the swish. Now the script was lit up again. Matthew went to the purple statue and the centre of all the walls texts and symbols. Above it he read the words.

 _HE WHO HONOURS LUNA'S MIGHT SHALL UNCOVER UMBRA'S HEART._

Matthew couldn't help but smile. He thought of how Kraden would be delighted to see it. He was always amused by cryptic sayings of the ancients. Moved only by instinct he turned around to look at the formation of smooth stones in the tower's large singular room. There were six. Four were the colours of the elements, brown for Venus, red for Mars, purple for Jupiter, and blue for Mercury. The other two were white and black He assumed these represented Sol and Luna, or the _higher powers_ as Sheba called them.

It was a particularly easy puzzle. Matthew assumed whoever created it, presumably the Umbra Clan, _wanted_ someone to _uncover Umbra's heart._ He simply stacked the pushed the stones so that the black stone was closest to the purple statue and the white was farthest. In this way he _honoured Luna's might._

Instantly something materialized in the hands of the statue. A pitch black stone the size of a heart. Matthew held it and it's sides were smooth but uneven. Not a perfect sphere. Just then he heard someone entering the tower from behind him. "Matthew?"

Matthew whirled around to see an Anemos woman standing at the tower's entrance. Her face was lined with thin wrinkles but she was beautiful. She had golden hair and green eyes like Sheba, only more faded.

"Riza?" Matthew responded slowly. The woman nodded.

"What did you find?"she asked _._ He showed her the stone. Umbra's Heart.

She shook her head, "This isn't Umbra's Heart. This is a type of map to get to it. Called a stone map. When a Jupiter Adept casts a reveal spell on one, it points them in the direction of what the map leads to. I think this one points to the new location of the Umbra Clan or the Tuaparang as they're called now. That would be Umbra's Heart. We've been searching for so long. The Burgandies thought if they could find it they could attack before they attacked. It's too late for that." Nonetheless she cast a reveal spell. She handed the stone back to Matthew, "It's pointing Northeast of here. Towards Imil." _Imil,_ Matthew thought. The tundra town that was the home to Mia and Rief. She shook her head again. "It's time to go."

Matthew followed her out of the tower. Outside, a massive falcon perched the abandoned stone well. It cawed angrily and flew away. Riza's pace quickened and the two silently strode through the Moon Sector. As they moved the noises of the Tuaparang attack continued to sound.

Finally Riza took Matthew to an an empty building at the edge of the Moon Sector and shut the door firmly behind him. She lit a candle which illuminated the building's tattered innards. There room they were in was littered with rags and rat nests. An ancient table stood in the middle. On top was nothing other than the soarwing. It looked to be in working condition. Most of the wooden frame had been replaced by darker Anemos wood.

Matthew beamed. "You fixed it."

"It's how you're gonna get off the island."

Matthew shook his head. "I can't leave. You need to reach out to Sheba. I _have_ to help her."

"Help her fight the Moon King?" Riza asked.

"Yes. Where is she?"

Riza was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes and just as quickly she opened them wide and terrified. "She's aboard the _Canary._ They're going down but they should survive," she said.

Matthew's heart sunk as Riza's eyes welled up in tears. Instinct took over and he heard himself speaking words he didn't realize he was even thinking, "You said I have a map to the Tuaparang?" Riza nodded and Matthew continued, "She'll need it to find the Empyror. Can you tell her I'll meet her in Imil?"

Riza agreed through tears and closed her eyes again to establish a link with Sheba. She was shaking. "I told her she must meet you there. I couldn't tell her why. She was starting to fade out of consciousness."

Matthew met her gaze sternly. "She'll be alright. She's strong."

"Good luck," Riza said and they embraced. With that Matthew grabbed the soarwing off the table and ran out of the room. Jumping, he flew off into the battle filled night.

* * *

Arrows whizzed by his head as he flew down and away from the Anemos island. A Tuaparang interceptor sped along after him, as the larger vessel chased Matthew in a downward spiral ever closer to Weyard below. Bolt after bolt narrowly missed. Matthew twirled and dodged as best he could. The interceptor inched ever closer.

Finally it was within a stone toss distance. A throwing axe skimmed and bloodied his arm. A spear cut right through the soarwing's Roc Feather. The Tuaparang halted their pursuit and peeled back to their fleet as Matthew careened towards Weyard.


	56. The Spruce Rebellion

_The Spruce Rebellion_

Tyrell crouched behind a massive dead tree, that had recently crashed to the forest floor. In his hands was his battle axe, and he gripped it tightly as he waited for the McCoy army. Needles from a short spruce tree poked into Tyrell's skin. He looked up at the tree's much larger brothers and sisters. Their branches swayed rhythmically in the wind, and in between them was a fine mist and light rain.

The tall pals spruces didn't look very special to Tyrell. Their needles were a pale green, as opposed to the typical deep green Tyrell saw closer to home. He was amazed that the McCoys would send an entire army far from the safety of their fortress city, just to control the pale spruce forest. _And why?_ Tyrell wondered. _For the gold?_

Tyrell thought about Kalay, about the Tolbi hordes that swarmed all over Goma. The very hordes that probably, even then, were advancing towards the Grey Brook Pass. The ones that would be inside Fort Rimmy before the year was up. The hordes that threatened to take over Angara. _Does Lord McCoy know what he's sending his army into? Does he know how dangerous it is being out in the open, away from their fortress?_

Tyrell looked around at his allies. Beside him, hiding in the bushes and trees, were many of Anderjack's army. They were garbed in the same flannel shirt, with the same axe symbol sewn to all. Their shoulders and shins were covered in light iron armor. Some had leather caps to protect their heads. They were armed with all manner of melee weapon. There faces were painted green and brown to camouflage within the woods. A few had swords or battle axes, most had spears, tomahawks, hammers, or long daggers. Some even wood cutter axes, the same type that Anderjack used to hew his enemies.

Among the Billish rebels were the Kalayan soldiers. The ones who had accompanied Tyrell and Karis from Carver's Camp to the Grey Brook Pass. Some still had cloth wrapped around their heads, in the old Kalayan style. Tyrell studied their faces. Most looked scared. They had already seen a battle at this scale. They had already seen how horribly wrong it can go. Tyrell saw in his mind's eye the market of Kalay, filled with the bodies of those that had tried to protect it.

He focused on the river beside him. _Grey Brook._ It rushed beside him, and made white noise by crashing against its rocky bed. Its water was literally grey. It was infused with rock flour, from years of grinding against the rocky earth of Grey Brook Pass. On the other side of the river Tyrell could see canoes hidden at its shore. There were his allies, including Carver, waiting to join the fray when the signal was made.

Suddenly, He heard battle cries from the east. He thought he could make out Anderjack's own shout. _An angry shout,_ Tyrell thought. He clutched his axe even tighter and looked up the bluff, where Karis and the other archers were waiting. He could see where Karis was hiding and tried to signal to her, to figure out what was going on. At the top of the cliff, she had a better vantage point. But her eyes were fixed in another direction. She's was trying to see what was going on.

Beside her was Yakub, and he seemed to notice Tyrell looking for a signal. Yakub showed his palm to Tyrell, as if to say, _not yet_. So Tyrell waited, and the sound of the war cries approached, nearer and nearer. Accompanying them, Tyrell could hear the sound of clanging swords and whizzing arrows. Every fiber in his being wanted to jump out and joined the fray. But Anderjack and his group had to fight alone for a while. They had to lead the McCoys to the location of the ambush. They needed the element of surprise.

Tyrell looked back up to the archers at the top of the cliff. They began to fire. Tyrell could hear the cries from the McCoy army echo through the air as they were impaled with arrows. He looked up again at Yakub, who put out his palm again. Tyrell could hardly wait any longer. The plan was to let the archers fire unhindered for a while, and then to engage the McCoys sword to sword. At that point the archers would climb down the bluff and join the fray.

Tyrell could finally see the McCoy army. Knights in full armour lead the charge, and behind them was a large group of archers. They fired arrows back at Karis and the others. Most of the darts fell uselessly against the side of the cliff. Tyrell saw one make its mark, and one of Anderjacks rebels was impaled in the neck. His limp body crashed all the way down the cliff and landed next to Tyrell, his eyes still open. Tyrell's whole body shivered wildly. He needed to fight right then. He needed to help. He looked at Yakub. _Make the signal. Now Yakub. Now. Do it!_

Yakub made an _L_ with his arm, and waved his palm forward, towards the location of the Billish army. _Finally._ Tyrell let out a shout and jumped up from his hiding place with his huge axe in front of him. Behind him and beside him the sound of the war shouts of his allies filled the air. In front of him Penny lead the charge. A McCoy knight charged directly at her, but before he could strike, Penny swiftly cut his sword hand off. Blood splattered against her light armour.

Two more knights were upon her, and Tyrell ran to join her. The two engaged the knights. With a single swing of his axe, Tyrell knocked the sword out of a knight. It clashed uselessly into a fern. The knight tried to pull a dagger from his belt, but it was stuck. Tyrell felt a sudden flash of anger against his enemy, he thought of Sveta and her people, and he thought of what the McCoys had done to them. He pushed the feeling deep down. He smashed the head of the knight with the flat part of his axe.

The knight fell limp to the ground. Tyrell whirled around to see Penny sword fighting with the other knight. Behind her was a knight with one hand and one stump. The one who Penny had hewed the hand off of. In his other hand was a long and jagged dagger. He stumbled toward where Penny was fighting, and raised the dagger up behind her head.

Tyrell was too far to use his axe. He raised his palm and let a flare of orange Mars psynergetic energy race from his body. Its force sent the enemy flying uselessly into a tree. Meanwhile, Penny took care of the soldier in front of her with a stab wound through her shoulder, one of the only weak points in the Billish armour.

The two caught their breath. Around them was the sounds and sight of a bloody battle. The Kalayans and rebels locked weapons with the McCoy knights everywhere. Bodies, mostly of the surprised McCoy soldiers, littered the forest floor. At the bank of the river, Anderjack's canoes were docked, meaning Carver and the others had already crossed. The battle was in full swing. Penny looked at the enemy who had sneaked up on her, and nodded at Tyrell to thank him.

Only a few yards away Tyrell saw a group of Kalayans becoming overwhelmed and surrounded by knights. He motioned for Penny to join him and leaped at his enemies. One by one he disarmed and ruined his enemies. Their armour, and flimsy weapons, were no match for Tyrell's huge axe and psynergy. Beside him Penny fought, occasionally using her own Mercury psynergy to bring down the McCoys. Tyrell noted that she was a decent adapt. More than once he saw her ice bolts take down a knight with perfect aim.

The rest of the knights fled, save the largest of the knights, equipped with a huge flail. He ran at Penny and she ducked the wide swing of his weapon. She slipped in the process, and clutched her calf in pain. The flail knight turned his attention to Tyrell, who had shouted in anger and ran against him. Tyrell's axe met the the flail, and lost. The axe flew out of his hands and onto the earth beside him.

The knight kicked Tyrell square in the chest, sending in to his back. Beneath his visor Tyrell could see the knight's bright white teeth smile. Tyrell unsheathed a dagger from his belt. He called upon Fever, his djinn, and it infused its spirit within Tyrell's dagger, making it stronger. Before the flail of the knight could crush Tyrell's head, Tyrell leaped to his feet and struck the knight square in the chest with Fever. His huge body collapsed.

Tyrell rushed over to where Penny was in pain. He grabbed her calf tightly, and blood poured steadily from it. He held the wound frantically, trying to think of what to do. He looked up to see a McCoy soldier with a hooked sword approaching. Before Tyrell could do anything, the soldier's neck was struck by an arrow. Her body made a splash and it landed in the mud.

"What happened?" heard a voice from behind him. Tyrell turned around to see the Yakub with a bow in his hands, the source of the arrow that had struck the McCoy. With him was Karis. Her verdant sword was unsheathed and dripping in blood. Her face was pale.

Yakub rushed to his wife's side. "I fell. I landed on this," Penny said, and she displayed a bloody arrow head for them to see.

"I need to take you back," Yakub said and he brought Penny to her feet, supporting her weight by throwing her arm over his shoulder. He looked at Tyrell and Karis and frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to get her back to safety."

"Don't be," Karis said. Tyrell looked around. The battle was starting to wind down. _We've won,_ Tyrell realized. The Billish were being chased through the woods, back the way they came. Just then Tyrell heard a huge horn blast.

Anderjack ran wildly towards them. His flannel shirt was torn, he was covered in blood. Tyrell wasn't sure if it was his own. "Regroup! Regroup! Form a line! Take the wounded back to the safety!"

"What's going on?" somebody shouted. Around Anderjack the soldiers gathered. There were still very many alive and unwounded.

Anderjack stood on a small mound to address them, "That was the advance group. The rest of the army is marching on us now. We need to form a line. Archers in the back. Take the wounded up the bluff. They'll be safe there."

The looks of glee and victory on the face of the warriors disappeared in a heartbeat. They were replaced by a wide variety of things. Fear, sadness, and determination. Tyrell just felt angry. He quickly organized soldiers into a line, as Anderjack ordered. After seeing Tyrell fight, they respected him enough to listen. Karis stayed by his side, organizing the archers.

When she was finished, she joined Tyrell at the front. She drew her green sword, forged from the floating zol of Passaj. She nodded at Tyrell. Tyrell knew there was no use asking her to go back with the archers. He wanted her to be safe. But she wouldn't be told to stay back. He understood, because it's the same way he was. So he held his axe and stood beside her.

In the middle of the line, was Anderjack. He stood tall with his axe out in front of him, breathing slowly. If it weren't for the blood and the tears in his uniform, it would have looked like he hadn't just been in a battle. His face was calm, his stance steady. Tyrell tried to absorb his calm. He tried to prepare himself.

Through the trees he could see Billish soldiers start to approach. A man with a violet mustache and an elaborate velvet gown, damp with rain water, waved a thin sabre. _Gavin McCoy._ Behind him were lines and lines of soldiers. This time they weren't all the fully armoured knights that came before. There were men and women with leather armour, light armour, or no armour at all. They had every type of weapon. The ones closest to McCoy, closest to the battle, were the most well armed. They looked furious, and determined. The rest just looked scared. Almost unwillong.

As the army came through the trees, closer and closer to Anderjack's army, Tyrell realized their full numbers. They vastly outnumbered the rebels. What felt like a rock formed in the pit of Tyrell's stomach. At the same time of Tyrell's revelation, the enemy army had their own. They looked upon their countrymen, and the blood covered Anderjack. Gavin McCoy urged them forward. _They're hesitating,_ Tyrell realized.

"To battle!" McCoy finally screamed, and his most loyal soldiers went with him urgently. The rest tarried slowly behind.

Gavin McCoy let his loyal soldiers run past him. _He doesn't want to be on the front lines,_ Tyrell realized. Tyrell and Karis ran to clash with the McCoy armies. As they fought, Tyrell slowly began to drain from using so much psynergy. Around him soldiers of both armies clashed.

Anderjack ran to the front, to meet Gavin head on. But, McCoys loyal soldiers met him first. Anderjack began to cut them down with alarming speed. Alarming ferocity. Gavin saw it, and tried to run away. But Anderjack grabbed the collar of his velvet gown and dragged him to the mud. Gavin's sword fell uselessly from his hand as the stronger man easily overpowered him. Three of Anderjack's soldiers were on Gavin. They bound him with the pale spruce green rope and dragged him away.

When the tarrying soldiers, the one who weren't sure whether or not they wanted to follow McCoy saw it, they turned and fled. Whether it was because they didn't want to fight and kill countrymen for such a horrible cause, or because they were afraid of facing Anderjack, Tyrell didn't know. Anderjack's army was no longer outnumbered, but the fight went on for some time, as those few who were loyal to Gavin fought tooth and nail.

In the chaos, Tyrell became separated. He fought with his back to the Grey Brook. Five of Gavin's soldiers pushed him closer to the river. He tried desperately to use psynergy to hold them off, but he was out. With every parry, he took a step back, closer to the river which ran dangerously close to his feet.

He looked wildly for an exit. But behind him was the river. He thought about jumping in. But he would surely drown in the rapids, or be smashed to death against the rocks. He barely had enough energy to stand. He thought he saw an opening between two of the soldiers and darted for it. The two soldiers stepped together. One landed a kick at Tyrell's stomach, sending him back towards the river. Tyrell tasted blood in his mouth.

The leader had a patchy beard and silver armour. His face was covered by an iron visor, but Tyrell could still see a wicked smile from behind it. With each strike against Tyrell, he grunted and smiled eerily. Tyrell barely managed to parry the strikes with his axe. The others followed him like dogs.

He took another step at Tyrell and swung his blade with everything he had. Tyrell barely blocked the blow, and slipped from its force. He fell to his knee. The man laughed loudly. Tyrell's axe fell from his hand. He was spent. There was nothing left to do. The soldier raised his sword above his head.

"You've caused too much trouble," he said. With a shout he swung the sword down in an exaggerated arc, at Tyrell's head.

Before the blow could land, a beam of golden psynergy blasted the soldier in his chest, sending him and his sword ten feet away and into a thick tree trunk. The other soldiers eyes fixated at something across the river, and they started to reel. Tyrell's vision began to darken, but he turned around to look at his saviour. Standing there with a golden blade drawn and his psynergy wielding palm stretched out in front of him, was Matt. His yellow scarf blew gently in the wind. Tyrell smiled, and his vision went completely black.


	57. The Phantom

_**The Phantom**_

Waves of the Great Eastern sea crashed into Himi's small boat, and their mist cooled her face. Her hair was done in two long ponytails, wrapped with violet silk and red ribbons handed down to her by her aunt. She dressed in the traditional garb of the Yamata mages, a red and white dress with golden brooches. The people of Yamata had always said Himi looked like Uzume, but Himi had dark pink, almost red eyes. Her face was rounder, and ever since the Third Eye chose her, Himi had a red tattoo on her forehead. She thought it was hardly likely that she looked that much like her aunt. Although, she barely remembered the late mage.

It didn't matter that Uzume had died when Himi was just a baby. She was still Uzume's indirect heir. The only seer the village had left. Uzume had died in the tidal wave that took Izumo into the sea, and the seer knew that it would happen. She had seen it in her visions. She knew that was her fate. And she still chose to meet it. That was the legacy Himi had to live up to.

Himi was the only one in the family who had the power of visions know. She saw Isaac falling unconscious on the Mount Aleph crater, and the premonitions had lead to her brother saving him. They lead to Isaac being unconscious in Yamata City, just as Himi had been recently. Before the Third Eye woke her. That was when everything changed for Himi. The visions increased, grew in clarity.

Every night she had dreams. It was difficult to piece them together. Some, she was sure, were from the distant past. From the time before the power of the Great Lighthouses was sealed. She could see the heroes that sealed those powers. They were a pact of eight, two adepts for each element. Just as Isaac had seen in his vision while he slept in Yamata. Sometimes the ancient voices seemed to speak to her directly even. She also saw great villains. Two lords of unimaginable power. One of light and one of dark. They waged a great war with each other, and Himi could see it sweep the land, destroying everything in its path. Sometimes she wasn't sure if this was a vision of what had happened, or of what was yet to come.

Things changed in more minor, almost mundane ways as well. She could sometimes see something happening moments before it did. Simple things, like a farmer dropping a hay bale. She could jump in and prevent it. Or she could see a large wave coming in on the beach before it did, and she would move her things to prevent them from being swept to the sea.

It unnerved some of Himi's friends and family. People she had known her whole life. Friends she had grown up with on the island village. They were almost _afraid_ of her. It had only grown worse since the Third Eye chose her. She would catch people's eyes drifting upwards towards the tattoo that covered her forehead. Catch them shaking their heads a little in discomfort. Things weren't the same as when she left Yamata City to go with Matt and the others. To save the world.

Sometimes Himi felt that the visions were controlling her. She felt like she was gradually losing grip, like she had no control over her own destiny. She had spent weeks searching the Sea for the Umbra Gear, the Third Eye guiding her everywhere they went. It turned out well, the Eclipse was ended. But Himi worried about where the Eye would take her next. Not having control of one's own future was disconcerting. She felt almost a servant to the Eye's whims.

Now it guided her deep into the Great Eastern Sea, far from her home. She was aboard a small Yamata boat, crafted in their style with a small cabin in the middle to shelter from the rain and elements. All together it was only about thirty feet long with room to fit three. Sleeping in the ship's cabin were two of Himi's long time friends from the village. They were good people, Himi trusted them. But they looked at her differently since the Third Eye chose Himi. It wasn't the same as it had been. Himi couldn't be completely comfortable with them.

But Isaac had specifically warned Himi not to go alone. The Third Eye was guiding Himi to the phantom that she and Garet had seen, and the Warriors of Vale were worried of its danger. It was good advice, to take friends, but difficult to follow. Himi would rather be alone.

They had left Yamata only days earlier, and set a course directly for Champa. This was also on the advice from the Warriors of Vale. They suggested Himi seek out the help of Eoleo, and she had agreed. It was sound advice. Despite not exactly having a similar personality to the pirate warrior, Himi trusted him completely. He only knew her _after_ the Third Eye, and so he didn't have any reason to look at her differently. And as an adept himself, her powers of foresight didn't frighten him at all. Himi looked forward to having him with her. It would make the path forwards much easier.

* * *

Himi dreamed of vivid battles between forces of Sol and Luna. Light and darkness. Streaks of gold and dark violet filled a field of swords and blood. Fire and ice, lightning and earth, smoke and ash. All of it swirled amidst the screams and chaos of war. Men and women fell by the hundreds. A battle like none Himi has seen, in any vision or memory. The noise of it shook her bones.

The forces of Luna began to overwhelm the force of Sol. They used smoke and darkness as weapons, just as the Tuaparang had done. The army of Sol used the elements to bombard their enemies, but it was not enough. They were quickly destroyed, and driven into the woods. Mercy was nowhere to be found. The dark soldiers cut down anyone in their path, whether or not they yielded. Blood soaked the forest floor. Night overtook day.

Just then, as the battle was nearly lost, four terrible warriors appeared. One for each element. These were not the heroes Himi had seen in other visions. These were generals of the army of Sol. They obliterated the army of Luna. A man in a beige cape and tall helmet controlled the powers of fire and burning sand. A blue skinned woman with a white dress impaled and froze enemies by the hundreds with ice and snow. A king of branches and vines choked the life out of hundreds of Luna soldiers with a single flick of his wrist.

Last was the phantom, that came from the sea. First she appeared as a gap in the fog that swirled around her, and from it she apperated. A young woman, beautiful and terrible. Her skin white as porcelain and her eyes bright as lightning. The Luna army turned in fear, trampling over each other in their retreat. The screams of their retreat was docile compared to theirs pleas of agony as she overtook them.

* * *

Gopa the warrior woke Himi from her slumber the next morning. The cabin was cramped with the three of them, and the sound of anyone waking up and walking on the deck would wake the others up. This was especially true of Gopa. Although he was particularly large, the man had loud steps.

He and his sister Minami were the Yamatans who immediately asked to be a part of Himi's trip to finding the phantom of the sea. They were both powerful warriors, trained as Samurai in the Himi's father school. Both wore the same silver armour, red garments, and long swords that Takeru had, and were closer with him. But the two were always friendly with Himi as well, especially when they were younger. Himi smiled when she remembered the games they'd play at the beach as children.

"I think it's here," Minami gently pushed Himi awake. Her dark hair done in a ponytail, her brown eyes worried. _The phantom._

Himi stood up quickly, and threw the fur blankets off of her. Without stopping to do her hair with the traditional coverings of her Aunt Uzume, she stepped out of the small cabin. All around her was fog. The same fog she had seen weeks earlier, and the same fog that Garet had also seen on his trip to Yamata City. Himi pulled the sleeves of her sleep gown down to her wrists and she shivered in the sheer cold of it. Gopa stood at the bow of the boat looking outwards. His silhouette slumped against the backdrop of the fog. His hand was firmly gripping the cloth covered handle of his samurai's sword, which still rested in its sheath.

Himi looked over at Minami, whose face was lined with fear. _What was I thinking? Taking them with me. They're samurai's, not adepts. This is out of their realm._ Himi began to worry for their fate. Throwing a Fori against an ancient evil couldn't _possibly_ end well. But the Warriors of Vale urged Himi not to go alone. Perhaps they didn't realize the extent of what Himi was facing. She shuddered as she heard the phantom's victims' screams in her mind. Memories from last night's vision ruled her mind for a while, before she could shake out of it.

Then there it was. The gap in the fog, in the shape of a person. A woman, Himi now knew. The phantom. It grew larger and larger, eventually it towered over the boat. It approached. Closer and closer. And the fog grew thicker, grew colder. Himi began to shiver violently. Gopa's face paled to a cloud white. Minami's hand twitched on her sword hilt.

The tattoo on Himi's eye began to tingle. Just as it had done when they were getting closer to a location of ancient power, somewhere where the Umbra Gear was hidden. She heard a voice in her mind. The voice of the phantom. It was a woman's voice, deceptively kind, but with undertones of malice and pain.

 _Young one. You seek to wield my power?_ The phantom hardly moved as the voice played in Himi's mind. She looked at Gopa and Minami, who clearly weren't hearing the voice.

 _Who are you?_ Himi asked the phantom.

A strike of pain shot through Himi's mind, originating at the Third Eye tattoo on her forehead. _I am royalty. Servant of God-Emporor Apollo! Who are you and why do you seek my power?_

Himi cleared her mind and cast the pain out. _Show yourself,_ she demanded of the phantom.

A shrill laugh filled Himi's head. Instinctively her hands went to her ears, which did nothing to dull the pain of the phantom. She was in Himi's brain. Tormenting her through her Third Eye. Himi clutched her ears and fell to the her knees. The hard wooden deck of the boat stung her knees as she fell. Minami ran to her, and put her arm around her.

"Himi! What's happening?" Himi could hear Minami's worried voice muffled, as if it was a coming from the other side of a thick stone door. It was delayed from the speed at which her mouth was moving.

 _Are you with him? Apollo reborn?_ The phantom finally stopped its cruel laugh.

 _I'm not… who…_

 _Then you are not worthy!_ The phantom sensed Himi's confusion immediately and its voice filled her mind again.

 _Apollo reborn?_ Himi thought. Apollo. Himi suddenly remembered. The lord of Sol that Himi had seen in her visions. The one who commanded hundreds of armies of light, who destroyed endlessly and ruled with hatred.

 _Yes. He has returned._

 _Apollo? He's alive … now?_

The phantom's laugh reinvigorated the pain in Himi's head. _He has been renewed. I sense your fear… you would stop him?_

 _We will,_ Himi thought firmly, remembering the destruction she had seen.

Again, the phantom laughed. _His light will cover the land, and I will finally be restored to his side. There are none living who can stop it._


	58. The Fisherman

_**The Fisherman**_

The Tuaparang spear had cut directly through the wing of Matthew's soarwing. He began to careen faster towards the earth. His enemies ended their chase, they went back to the city of Anemos, to continue their fight. Matthew looked up at them flying away. _They're letting me fall to my death._ Beyond them Matthew could still make out the floating city, even in the dark night sky. Around it, appearing as dots in the sky, were the Tuaparang ships, landing at the city's docks. _It's over. They've won._

The city faded to the size of a dot with alarming speed, and Matthew turned his attention back to his imminent death. He shook the broken wing off and it began to fall to the ground at a faster rate than Matthew. He realized he was still somewhat floating. The intact wing still had some lift. He detached the wing from the backpack part of the soarwing, the part that held both wings to the flier. He lost the backpack, and used both hands to grab the wooden cross beam, the part that held the Roc feathers to the wing.

By holding the cross beam, he began to use the soarwing as a glider. He dispersed his weight evenly over the single wing. His descent slowed. His heartbeat slowed. Then he, he passed through the clouds, and found he was far lower than he thought. Worse yet, he was approaching quicker than he thought. The land below was heavily wooded, with huge spruce trees. In between the trees were huge rock faces and hills. He could make out each tree, and they grew at an alarming rate as he approached the earth. _I guess this is why soarwings have two wings._

He tired to lose as much weight as he could, getting rid of all the light armour he wore, and the dagger in his belt. He unloaded his pack and the Anemos bread, which Sheba's aunt Riza had given him, fell to the earth like manna from the heavens. He looked at the Sol Blade in its scabbard. Something told him he'd be needing it. _It won't help anyways,_ he thought, noticing that his descent had barely slowed after getting rid of the armour.

To the left He spotted his salvation, a small lake, crystal blue in colour. He aimed as well as he could towards it by pulling the soarwing down with his left arm, and pushing it up with his right. The soarwing veered sharper than Matthew had expected. He over-steered. The trees were closer, he was running out of time. He veered back to the right. He was low now. Low enough to see a coyote running through the woods. His ankle got the prickly top of a spruce, and finally, he was above the tiny lake.

He let go of the soarwing, let it crash into the trees on the other side of the lake. For a moment, he was in a free fall, and then he felt the cold water envelope his body. He sunk deep into the lake, and fighting against the weight of the Sol Blade, he swam to the surface, and gasped for breath as he did so.

Matthew tread water as well as he could, and made his way slowly to the shore. At the rocky shore of the mountain lake Matthew collapsed on a log to rest. He took off his outer layer of clothes, and hung it on branches to dry. For a while, his mind just rested, unable and unwilling to worry about the next step.

Finally, he looked around. The lake was a beautiful shade of blue, and surrounded by pale green coniferous trees, which Matthew assumed were spruce. Between the trees and at the lake's shore was grey stone. Behind the pale trees, the sun had began to rise. With a sinking feeling, he realized he had no idea where in Weyard he was. Anemos floated freely miles and miles above the earth. He had glided for sometime, so he couldn't even be sure he was directly under the Anemos. He could be literally anywhere in Weyard.

Suddenly, he remembered that that wasn't completely true. He knew that Anemos was south of Imil at the time of the attack. That's what Riza had told him when she showed her the stone map. _The stone map,_ he remembered. He searched his pack for the cold stone he had found in the Dark Tower at Anemos. The one that would lead a Jupiter Adept to _Umbra's Heart_. And there it was, at the bottom of the pack. Matthew felt a rush of relief. _It didn't fall out._

Matthew planned out his next move. He had to meet Sheba in Imil, to give her the map. That's what Riza communicated to Sheba during the battle. And, he knew vaguely where he was. In the land south of Imil. Judging by the huge Spruce trees, and the chill in the air, Matthew felt he was decently far north. _Probably in Bilibin. McCoys country,_ he decided. He remembered his father, and later Sveta, telling him that the land was somewhat hostile to travelers. _I'll just head north by myself. I'll avoid settlements. Eventually I'll find some landmark. Something to guide me to Imil,_ he decided.

Immediately, he began to make his decision into a reality. He spent the day walking, using old logger paths to guide him. Occasionally he encountered the odd band of travelers. He hid, and observed them from a distance, noticing they were armed and garbed as soldiers. Some had the insignia of an axe sewn on their gear. They walked and talked like Billish, confirming Matthew's theory about where he was.

When the sun began to set, he hunted for his dinner. Having lost all his supplies in his free-fall, it was the only way to eat. He made a shelter, and a fire at night. Matthew was used to living on the road. He was used to hunting, and fishing, with his companions. It was the things his friends did, that he found it difficult to accomplish. Namely, starting a fire was tricky without Tyrell or Eoleo's Mars psynergy. Matthew used his own psynergy to the best of his abilities. He pushed the earth into a wall and small hole, for sleeping in. He dragged large branches, fallen from the tall trees, to create a roof. Having no bow and arrow, he hunted for dinner using psynergy. He caught a small hare, and roasted it over the fire that he laboriously kindled from scratch.

After his work, he rested in his shelter. The air cooled substantially. Matthew felt a light mist. _It'll rain tomorrow._ He got comfortable for the night's rest, and as he did so, he realized there was no one to stay up on guard for the night. _Nothing to be done about that,_ he thought, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Matthew was awoken by a old grey haired man standing over him. He a long beard and a fishing rod hanging over his shoulder. Hair shot out from under his clothe cap. In his mouth he chewed a long pale needle from the spruce trees. He had a simple tunic and boots that nearly went up to his knees. Matthew flinched and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Whoa, hold on there, I don't wanna fight ya," the old man said through chuckles. Matthew couldn't help but smile, and he relaxed. He stood up in his shelter, and brushed the dirt off his legs. _So much for avoiding people,_ he thought.

As Matthew stood, the roof of his makeshift shelter collapsed. The old man chortled, "If I had known ya were out here, I would have invited ya in."

"In where?" Matthew asked. The old man pointed up a nearby hill. Matthew saw that at the top was a tiny wooden cabin. It was made of the same wood as the trees, and its roof was covered in the pale green needles.

"Ya don't look so good, son."

Matthew nodded. The old man was right. Matthew was exhausted. He hadn't even noticed he was making camp less than a hundred yards from someone's cabin. He needed a good rest, he needed to recoup. And sleeping in a hole wouldn't do it.

"Konall," the old made introduced himself, and held out his hand for Matthew to shake.

"Matthew," he said and took Konall's hand.

"Why don't you come inside for breakfast?" Konall asked, and Matthew accepted. All the old skepticism and caution of being on the road disappeared at the thought of breakfast. _Besides,_ Matthew thought, _I've already been spotted._

Matthew followed the old man up the hill, towards the cabin. Right above the doorway was a tattered flag. It was deep green, and in the centre was the image of a wood cutter's axe. Matthew immediately recognized it from the day before. It was the same insignia that the soldiers wore, the ones he avoided on the road. Matthew hesitated.

Konall seemed to notice Matthew's hesitation. He looked at the flag. His eyes squinted and he looked at Matthew in the eye, "If ya don't like it, then ya can be on your way."

Matthew paused in front of the old man's cabin, then said, "I'm not sure what it even is. I'm just not looking to be involved in any... movements."

"Just passing through?"

Matthew nodded.

"If ya don't know what the flag represents," Konall said, "then there's a lot ya don't know about this country."

Konall invited Matthew inside. Konall rested his fishing rod against the inside wall. The cabin was barely furnished, consisting only of a heavy table, a few chairs, a light cot, and a stone fireplace. On the table was whatever food the old man had in stock. Mostly bread and fish, which is what they ate for breakfast. Matthew learned that the old man was an avid fisher, it was what he did for work in his old age. In his younger days, he had been a logger.

"I've logged here for years. I taught my grandson the trade. And his wife. Before they got involved in the fight," Konall said after breakfast.

"The fight?" Matthew asked. Konall explained the strife in Bilibin to Matthew. The lumberjack known as Anderjack had created a rebel army to fight against the McCoys. They fought for freedom from the McCoys. Anderjack wanted create a Bilibin at peace with Morgal, Sveta's country. One that didn't condone slavery and bigotry against the beastmen. The McCoys fought to keep all of Bilibin under their thumb.

Everything that had happened to Matthew since his quest finished was one misfortune after the other. His father fell was attacked and left unconscious, Matthew was ambushed at Sol Sanctum by Palos the Tuaparang warrior, then he was jailed by the Burgandies in Anemos, and he crashed landed in the woods, miles from where he needed to be. And now he found himself in the midst of another war. Not only were the Billish threatened by their tyrannical ruler, but _Sveta,_ his friend, and her people, were also at risk.

"That's what the flag represents. Anderjack's army. I'm too old to fight, but if I wasn't, I'd throw in with 'em. That's what my grandson and his girl did," Konall finished. Finally, there was a stroke of luck. He was being helped by a man who seemed to be on the right side of the struggle.

"And now, the rumour is they're joined by two powerful energy users. A son and a daughter of the Warriors of Vale even! One that uses fire and another that controls the winds. We might win this fight after all," the old man added.

 _Karis and Tyrell!_ Matthew had to find them. He could help them. And they could help him. "Where are they now?" he asked excitedly.

Konall paused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say yar a spy," he said.

"I'm not. It's just that those... those adepts you spoke of. They are my friends."

"Adepts?" the old man looked confused.

"Energy users," Matthew explained, using Konall's terminology.

The old man nodded. "The rebels're surprising the McCoys at Grey Beck this afternoon. Even if ya were a spy, it wouldn't matter. Ya wouldn't be able to make it there in time to warn 'em."

"Can you show me the way?" Matthew's voice began to speed up, so he slowed it down. "Do you have a map?"

Konall nodded, from beneath the stocks of bread and fish that sat on the table, he pulled out a large roll of parchment. Matthew was surprised anything was hiding under there besides food. Konall pushed the empty plates aside and unrolled the map on the table. Matthew immediately recognized that it was a map of the country of Bilibin. The city of Bilibin was marked as a tiny picture of a castle. He could see Bordertown, the various forts and rivers of Bilibin, and many more locations he had never heard of.

"This is where we are," Konall pointed to a wooden section of the map in the area marked as _Grey Brook Pass_. It was the gap in the mountains that connected Goma to Bilibin. He pointed at small cliff alongside Grey Brook. It was only a few fingers south of where they were, "This is where the ambush is happening."

Konall lead Matthew out of the cabin. At the top of the hill on which Konall's cabin stood, they could see a decent ways. Konall pointed to a thin trail, "That trail'll lead you to the main road. From there, ya turn right. Head down until you hit Grey Brook. On the other side ya'll see a bluff. That's where the fighting'll be. Now will ya do me a favour when ya get there?"

"Of course."

"Find my grandson and his wife. He's a tall goofy looking fellow with a big orange mustache. Name's Yakub. His wife is a pretty girl with freckles. Penny. Make sure they're okay. Alright?" the man's bushy eyebrows furrowed as he spoke.

Matthew nodded, "I will."

"Then ya better get going. Good luck to ya," the fisherman said, and with a handshake Matthew was off.

* * *

The hike was longer and more grueling than Matthew expected, and he quickly determined that Konall was right. He jogged most of it, but there was still no way he'd get there before the fighting started. He only hoped he got there in time to help Tyrell and Karis. In the his rush he almost forgot about his other duty, to get to Imil and help Sheba find Umbra's Heart. _That'll have to wait,_ he supposed. _This isn't too far out of the way,_ he told himself, hoping that he could do both. Hoping against hope that he could help all of his friends.

 _And Sveta,_ he thought, as he jogged through the woods. If this Anderjack didn't win the war, then she was in huge danger. He knew that she didn't want to fight a war, and even if she did, Morgal wasn't ready for one. They were crushed by Volechek's war for freedom against Sana, and the Grave Eclipse shortly after that. They'd be obliterated by the McCoys. _Sheba. Karis. Tyrell. Sveta_.

Finally, Matthew arrived at what he assumed was Grey Beck. It rushed cold grey water through the rocks. He looked up at the sky, but there was no telling what time it was. The sunlight was completely gone. The sky was completely grey.

He heard shouting from beyond the river, and ran to its shore. On the other side, he saw a figure in battle, against five others. Through the fog Matthew couldn't make out who they were. The five were pushing the one towards the shore. Then, clear as day, a ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, and Matthew saw Tyrell. His red hair glistened with rain water. The leader of the troop fighting against him raised his sword to deal a killing blow.

Matthew held out his palm and sent a blast of earth directly at the enemies chest, sending him flying into a tree. The others reeled in the wake of the blow. Tyrell collapsed to his back, fainted from the exhaustion. Matthew shouted in anger, and sent another blast at the enemies. They fled wildly.

Matthew dove in the river, its rapids tried desperately to pull him under. The grey waters tried to smash him against the smooth stones that dotted the river. He put one arm in front of the other, forcing himself to keep swimming. He pushed aside a vision of himself plunging into the lake, what had happened the day before. Finally, he made it to the other side.

Tyrell lay face down in the mud. Matthew turned him over quickly, and used a good chunk of the psynergy that he had remaining to revive his friend. The light returned to Tyrell's eyes. He jumped to his feet.

"Whoa, slow down Tyrell," Matthew urged.

Tyrell picked up his hulking battle axe, "Matt? Where... how did you... It doesn't matter. We've got to go back to the fight. Follow me."

Matthew put a hand on his shoulder, to restrain him. He needed to rest, he had just fainted in battle. He nearly died. But, it was no use. Tyrell shrugged the hand off and ran. Matthew shook off as much of the water as he could. For the second day in a row, he was soaking wet.

He followed Tyrell over a small hill. He drew his Sol Blade from its sheath, ready to fight for his friends. But, the pair were met by a cheering army. Men and women with the axe insignia searched the battlefield for their wounded. The adepts among the army cast healing spells. Others restrained and tied up their enemies with green rope. Tyrell slowed to a stop. He rested his chin on the axe handle.

Karis came running to greet them. Her emerald hair was untied and wet from mist, "We won!"


	59. The Gardener

_**The Gardener**_

Ivan pulled his bandana down off his mouth and got the first full breath of fresh air in a while. He walked through the city streets quietly, as most people around him rushed to make it to their homes to sleep. The Imperials had enacted a strict curfew. Bands of guards, and actual _monsters,_ roamed the city to make sure the citizens were heading home. Seeing beasts in the city was a strange site. Everytime Ivan glimpsed one he got the urge to pull his iron sword and protect himself. But they were kept firmly in line by the red torches. It was just an odd experience.

Sneaking in to Tolbi had been uneventful. It took some days of traveling, and many more of gathering information. Eventually he determined the best way to enter was in the late afternoon on the first day of the month, with the merchants. It was the only day the soldiers allowed unrecognized merchants to enter the city. No one came close to recognizing Ivan threw his disguise. Everyone assumed he was just another merchant from a far away land. Ivan ran a hand threw his short hair. His head felt cold in the autumn night.

The city was oddly beautiful in the empty night. The heavy stone walls and blue brick roofs felt cold to the touch. No children ran, no merchants called for sales. A few couples scurried quickly home, some soldiers wandered. Ivan had never seen the city so quiet. He could even hear the faint trickle of the fountain from further down the street.

A burly looking Tolbi Imperial approached Ivan, with five vermin following close behind. It was time to find a hiding place.

"It's about time for bed, wouldn't you say?" the soldier scoffed at Ivan. Ivan placed the bandana back over his mouth, and the soldier frowned. The vermin behind him growled scratched at the dirt and cobblestone on the ground at their feet. Ivan twitched.

"I'm looking for the inn," Ivan said quietly and regretted it immediately.

The Imperial's eyebrows went up. "The inn? Never been to the capital before?"

 _The capital,_ Ivan thought. Strange. "It's been a while," Ivan answered uncommitingly.

The soldier looked Ivan up and down. "You look well traveled to me. What's your occupation sir?"

"Merchant. I mostly operate around Lalivero," Ivan answered quickly.

"You look a bit pale to be from the desert country," the soldier said. One of the vermin rolled in the dirt behind him. Ivan shuddered. The soldier raised his red torch and turned to scowl at the vermin. It straightened and stopped snarling.

"Originally from Contigo," Ivan said, amused that it was technically the truth. The Jupiter Adept figured there was no way the soldier knew what someone from Contigo looked like.

The burly soldier frowned again. "Contigo? What brings you all the way here?"

"Money." Ivan said simply.

The soldier took a sudden step forward, "You mocking me boy?"

Ivan almost laughed at this. The man was at least ten years younger than Ivan. "Of course not. Just looking for a place to sleep."

The burly man frowned again. "Inn's that way. Hurry up or you'll be sorry." The soldier gestured down the main street.

Ivan took his exit thankfully and hurried to the inn. _Too close._

The inn was eerily empty, and the innkeeper spoke not ten words to Ivan. Just lead the adept to his room and gave him a bowl of cold stew. Ivan ate it quietly next to the hearth, which was barely alight. It provided almost no relief from the cold autumn night. The entire time he ate, the only other traveler eyed him suspiciously while sipping an ale. The man's face was covered in shadow, as the inn was ill lit. Ivan suspected it was one of Iodem's soldiers in disguise. A spy. Or maybe one of the rebels, the so-called Rakers. With no way to be sure, Ivan avoided eye contact. He scarfed down the stew, and went to his private room to sleep. Tonight wasn't a good night to seek out Sophia. He'd have to gather more information. Figure out the best way forward.

* * *

Ivan woke up to a light tap on his shoulder. He jerked awake wildly and grabbed the wrist of the room invader.

"Ivan! Ivan! It's okay," a family voice said hurriedly and quietly.

"Piers!" Ivan relaxed. He let go of his friends wrist and lit a small candle at his night table. Its dull light illuminated the Mercury adept's face. Sure enough, Piers. His hair was cut short too, and somehow died black. But his yellow eyes and Lemurian complexion was unmistakable. Didn't look a day older than he did at the Mars Lighthouse thirty years ago. Ivan wondered idly what it must be like to see your friends grow old as you stay the same.

"You look different," Piers laughed.

Ivan remembered his disguise, and rubbed some of the dirt off his face.

"A bit better," Piers said and he slumped down on one of the wooden chairs in Ivan's room. Ivan lit a few more candles and sat down on the chair next to Piers'.

"You hungry?" he asked the Lemurian. The two shared some of the traveling food that Manus had given Ivan weeks earlier.

Ivan looked at Piers disguise. It was odd to see the man not wearing blue. Instead he wore a grey shirt, and a green cape similar to what Felix used to own. His hair was jet black and short. It looked a little unnatural.

"Piers… what are you doing here?" Ivan asked finally.

"We were captured. Damned Imperials caught us in your country! Kalay!" Piers answered. He told Ivan the story of the attack on Emporos' little trading town, and how he and Nowell were captured. The Lemurians and Nowell were kept in a dungeon underneath the palace. Piers had even spotted Iodem in passing.

"Then I escaped. Just a few days ago. Hence the disguise," he motioned to what he was wearing.

"How?" Ivan asked, astonished.

"I had help. Someone left the door open for me. I'm still not sure who… or how. But there are those that oppose Iodem in this very city," Piers said excitedly.

"The Rakers," Ivan said simply.

"The who?" Piers asked. Ivan explained everything that had happened to him, from the moment Isaac and the others arrived in Kalay. He explained the rebellion against Iodem.

"So all our friends are in danger," Piers finished and frowned. "Isaac is in a coma, Kalay might have been sacked…" Piers trailed off.

"What about the others? Your crew? Nowell?" Ivan remembered Mia's young daughter. He shuddered to think that she was imprisoned in some deep dungeon.

Piers sighed. "They're still captured. I couldn't get them out… but I'm working on it. Along with Beth. I assume she was captured with you?"

Ivan nodded, "They separated us after we were captured, but yes. I assume the Rakers didn't save her group then. So she was taken to Tolbi."

Piers nodded. "We have to break them out. All of them. Then we can confront Iodem and bring this whole thing down." Suddenly Piers face clouded over. He looked then more like a Mars adept then a Mercury. The man was determined. Ivan hadn't seen Piers like this ever. But then again, Ivan couldn't remember a time when things were this dire. The Lemurian's entire crew was captured. The entire world was at war. All of their companions were Sol knew where.

"We do." Ivan said. But then he hesitated. "But what about Sophia? I think she may be able to help us."

Piers put his below on the wooden table and rested his forehead on his palm. He sighed again. Stressed. Ivan noticed that on his belt he also wore a simple iron sword. _It'd be nice to have better weapons. Especially if it's going to come down to a fight again._

"I agree. We should find her first," Piers said without looking up. "Any ideas?"

Ivan wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. "Well. She's a gardener. And we know how to get the attention of a gardener."

Piers looked up finally. And smiled. Then he full on laughed. "No. _Isaac_ knows how to get the attention of a gardener. And I'd say _enraging_ a gardener is close to the truth."

Ivan laughed. They both were remembering the time when Isaac had used his power of _growth_ on some weeds in the gardens of Loho, trying to uncover some secret that wasn't even there. The dwarf gardener's face was particularly became red that day. Even for a dwarf.

"Do you really want to piss off this Sophia character?" Piers asked when they stopped laughing.

"Let's just see what happens," Ivan answered coyly.

* * *

The next morning the two disguised warriors headed up to the palace. They got some strange looks from citizens. Ivan wondered how in Sol Piers managed to dye his hair that colour. It looked bizarre. Thankfully, the Imperials seemed to be mostly occupied with other tasks anyways. The quality of their disguises didn't become an issue. That didn't stop Ivan from ribbing on Piers for the unnerving black hair. _He looks like a Tuaparang,_ Ivan thought.

When they arrived at the gardens of the palace, Piers found a particularly pretty spot of olive trees and lilies. "Now what?" he asked.

"There," Ivan pointed to a small pond. It was surrounded with rocks to keep the water from overflowing into the lily garden. "You know what to do. Channel your inner Isaac."

Piers smiled. "If we get in trouble I'm leaving."  
"Fine," Ivan laughed. "Just do it!"

Piers closed his eyes and raised his palm. From it came a blast of ice, which splashed into the pond violently. The rocks around the pond dispersed, and the water overflowed, sinking the lilies and surrounding the olive trees. Ivan smiled. "Perfect. Now we wait."

It didn't take long. A young guard walked by the garden, not spotting Piers and Ivan in their hiding place, and swore loudly. He stomped off to get the gardeners.

A few minutes later, a the guard returned with three gardeners. Two young men in and an old woman, all in green tunics. The old woman looked about sixty, and her long grey hair was done in a braid. All of them held shears and a rake.  
"What the…" one of the young men said.

"Just deal with it," the soldier scowled and stormed off, walking past Ivan by a foot or two, without even noticing.

The other young gardener looked at the overturned rocks, soaking his feet in the process. "Looks like some kids got in the garden again." He sighed, annoyed. Ivan had to stifle a laugh. _Kids. Not too far off from the truth._

The old woman knelt down, and held a piece of ice in her palm. One that had come from Piers' blast of psynergy.

One of the young gardeners piped up. "Ice? That's weird."

The old woman stood up. She spoke kindly, "Go back and finish up the weeding in the west garden. I'll take care of this."

"Uhhh… Sophia… isn't this more important?" the young man said hesitantly.

"I'll take care of it," Sophia said firmly. The two young men scurried off obediently.

Piers stirred in his hiding place within the large hedge. "She knows. She sent them off so we could meet alone," he whispered.

"I agree," Ivan whispered back.

"But how?"

"The ice," Sophia said from a few yards away, without looking up from her work. She knelt down in the dirt and water, slowly placing the rocks back around the pond. Ivan and Piers awkwardly emerged from the bush.

"Well met?" Piers offered a handshake to the gardener.

She stood up and smiled at him, accepted the handshake. "Well met," she said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ivan hesitated. "Do you know who we are?"  
Sophia shrugged. She knelt back down and continued her work. "I have a guess."

Ivan and Piers knelt down to help her rebuild the pond. It was easy work, and avoiced arousing too much suspicion from the guards that walked by every once in a while. When the guards walked by, Sophia commanded Ivan and Piers as if they were her employees, gardeners for Iodem's great palace. Ivan and Piers followed the charade.

"What's your guess then?" Ivan asked as a group of a small Imperial soldiers walked away.

She looked at them intentionally. "Piers of Lemuria. Ivan of Kalay."

Piers gasped.

"I'm sure you've heard. This place is crawling with spies against Iodem. Or… rebels. Yes. That sounds better. More romantic." She smiled as she placed a small rock gingerly.

"Rakers?" Piers offered helpfully.

Sophia laughed, "I've heard that's what some of us are calling themselves. A bit silly, but if it helps keep them inspired.." She shrugged.

"And your their leader?" Ivan asked.

She smiled warmly at him. "I try."

"How can you win though? In the end? Iodem's army is so… massive," Piers said.

"We have an army too. We're preparing. Soon Iodem will have hell to pay," the woman said, with a voice icier than Ivan expected.

Ivan nodded. "Can I ask where?"

She hesitated and frowned slightly. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The question hardly surprised Ivan. It wasn't an uncommon one. The Warriors of Vale were certainly not universally loved. Ivan sighed. "Iodem invaded my home. He captured us both," Ivan said, looking at Piers and then back at Sophia. "I'm sure your spies have told you as much. Why would I be operating against you?"

"Just because you're against Iodem, doesn't mean you're not also against me. Against Tolbi as a whole. Even if we overthrow Iodem, what's to stop your people from coming back? Coming for revenge? I've seen it before." She frowned and her forehead looked more wrinkled than before.

"They will understand. _We_ understand. We're on your side," Ivan persisted.

Piers nodded, "We need to break the rest of our people out. We don't know where they're being held. You do. You were the one who broke me out." Piers made a guess.

Sohpia smiled, "I did."

"So you must want our help!" Ivan added excitedly.

Sophia remained quiet for a while. Eventually, she stood up, and wiped some of the mud from her knees. She took out her rake and began to rake some of the dirt that had been upturned around the pond. Ivan and Piers followed suit. The group remained silent as a group of Tolbi Imperials walked by.

Finally Sophia answered. "I do want your help. So prove to me that I can trust you."

Ivan nodded, "Anything."

"Okay," Sophia said while raking. "I have the ear of Iodem. I've known him since he was a boy. He trusts me. But not _entirely._ Every once in a while, he has a meeting behind closed doors, in his private rooms. That's the secret."

"The secret?" Piers asked. Ivan began to sweat. He was unsure if he was anxious, or tired form their labour.

"Yes. How have they been controlling the beasts? The red torches? We need to know."

"You don't know?" Ivan asked astonished. Ivan had begun to think that there was nothing this woman didn't know.

"Of course not. We would have made a move to stop it by now. That's the key to all of this. Our army can't win, not unless we can break the Imperial's control of the monsters," Sophia said, without looking up from her work. Her voice was steady. Her braid swayed as she raked.

"So you want us to sneak into their meeting? Find out what's going on?" Piers asked.

"Yes. Your powerful adepts. Surely you have some way of sneaking in."

Ivan sighed. If only it was so simple. "If we do this, you'll tell us where our people are being held captive?"

"I will help you break them out myself," she confirmed.


	60. The Iron Parade

_**The Iron Parade**_

For the rest of the day Karis moved around the battlefield using her healing spells to help wounded soldiers from both armies. And Matt went with her. It was so good to have him back. All she wanted to do was ask him a thousand questions. What had he found at Sol Sanctum? What took him so long to return? They were hard at work saving lives, so the questions would have to wait.

Eventually the rain ceased, and the sun came out. Her green hair dried leaving it wavy and tangled. Finally the work started to slow down, until there was no urgency to it at all. Just setting up tents, tending to wounds, and moving supplies around. Karis had quickly found out that a war was more hard labour than actual fighting. Anderjack had supply lines set up from Fort Rimmy and the loyal villages, which meant constant packing and unpacking, maintaining carts and horses. Keeping everyone armed and fed was a logistical nightmare.

Yakub emerged from behind a tree splashing mud with every careless step. A drop struck Karis on the forehead and she wiped it away with her sleeve. Yakub knelt down and put a hand on a wounded archer's shoulder. "Corey, my friend! How are you feeling?"

"Been better." the archer gave a weak smile. He had a beard and leather cap. He seemed genuinely happy to see Yakub. Many people did.

"Karis! My favourite adept!" Yakub said. Karis stood up to hug him. "You did well out there," he said.

"Ahem," Tyrell mumbled. He had been sitting nearby fletching arrows.

"Hello lad… you… you didn't _prevent_ our victory." Yakub smiled widely.

Tyrell scoffed and hugged the older man. A few moments later Penny followed her husband into the clearing. She limped slowly, and her calf was heavily bandaged Karis noticed she didn't look any less pretty with dried blood on her shoulder and mud on her cheeks. She smiled warmly at Karis and Tyrell.

"Are you alright?" Tyrell gave a worried glance down at Penny's calf.

Penny laughed, "I'm fine. Fared better than you seemed to." She gave a wry smile. "I heard your friend came by and saved the day. Eh Tyrell?"

"I was doing completely fine," Tyrell muttered without believing it.

"I'm not so sure," a voice from behind behind Karis said skeptically. She turned to see Matt. For the first time since the battle, Karis got a good look at him. He was dressed in the same coat and tunic from when he left them on the Mount Aleph Crater. He looked tired. _Matt,_ she thought and smiled. She ran over and embraced him for the first time since the fight. Tyrell clasped his hand and pulled him into a haphazard hug. Both boys nearly fell over. Karis laughed.

"This is Yakub and Penny," Karis introduced Matt to the rebel warriors. They shook hands and exchanged various greetings. The rebels thanked Matt for his help.

"How'd you even find out about this fight?" Yakub twirled his mustache and asked the question after the pleasantries ceded.

Matt smiled, "Your grandfather. He helped me out. Told me about Anderjack, and asked me to make sure you two were alright."

For a second Yakub grinned at the mention of his grandfather. Then he frowned, "More alright than most."

Yakub looked grimly at the wounded. Penny put an arm around her husbands waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"We won't let them die in vain," Tyrell said resolutely. Karis couldn't help but smile a little at her old friend's grit.

Matt's words had intrigued Karis. But she bit her tongue. The rest of the evening was spent setting up the tents and getting the wounded into shelter. Karis, Tyrell, and Matt were invited to a brief strategy meeting next to a bonfire with Anderjack. All their spies were saying the same thing: the bulk of the McCoy army was shattered at the battle. The battle that the rebels were beginning to call the Battle of Grey Beck. Anderjack's plan was to use the McCoy son, who was a prisoner, to demand the McCoy's surrender. No one had any objections. Anderjack even offered a rare smile behind his thick beard. The Spruce Rebellion, another new term, was almost at an end.

"We'll head to Bilibin first thing in the morning. Thank you all," Anderjack said and closed the meeting.

Karis, Tyrell, and Matt headed to a small bonfire near the tents of the Kalay soldiers. The men and woman from Kalay who chose to follow Karis and Tyrell into battle against the McCoys weren't finished yet. They would follow it through, and Karis was thankful for it.

For such a rainy day, the night was remarkably clear. Warmed by the heat of the bonfire, Karis' garments were finally completely dry. She sat on a small stump warming her hands, while Tyrell leaned back roasting a cob of corn. Matt idly whittled a piece of wood. For a while each friend simply enjoyed the others presence.

Satisfied with his corn, Tyrell dug in without offering any up. Suddenly his face lit up and as he spoke corn flew from his mouth. He looked wide eyed directly at Matt. "Where have you been?"

"Are you only just wondering this now?" Karis couldn't help but goad him.

"No! I mean. I wondered. And then I forget. And now..." Corn continued to fly from his mouth as he stuttered. Karis and Matt laughed, and finally Tyrell took a swallow. "Whatever."

Matt looked at the fire. "I've been wondering too. About you guys. I'll go first."

So Matt told the pair everything about his journey. He started with his encounter at Sol Sanctum. Karis gasped to learn that the Wise One was gone, but Matt had no more answers regarding the subject. Then he moved on to the Tuaparang ambush, and the Anemos saving him. The Anemos was real! He explained Anemos city, being jailed there and meeting Sheba. He told them about the legend of the Moon King, and finding the stone map which lead to the Moon King's machine. He said he had to get north to Imil, to meet up with Sheba. Together they would stop the Tuaparang Empyror. Matt patiently answered every question. It was a lot for Karis to take in, so she silently stared at the fire and thought.

"We'll go with you Matt. To fight the moon guy," Tyrell said plainly. There was a silence and then Tyrell looked right at Karis. "Right?"

"Of course!" Karis rubbed her tired eyes. "I was just thinking."

Matt just stared at the fire for a while before looking Karis in the eye, and then Tyrell. "I would never ask-"

Tyrell let out a scoff that silenced Matt. "But somehow you know we won't take no for and answer?"

Matt smiled the purest smile since he arrived at the battlefield earlier in the day. "I suppose," he mumbled.

 _But how will we get there?_ Karis thought about the road forward. Like her father, she was good with maps. She visualized the map of central Angara. There were at the eastern edge of Grey Brook Pass. To the east was an area of mixed woods, Bilibin territory. North of that was New River, named so because it only formed after the Golden Sun Event. Beyond that was the city of Bilibin itself. Through Bilibin, or at least near it, was the only path to Imil. _The only one that's not miles and miles out of the way._

"We should see this through," Matt said. "Anderjack's rebellion I mean." He seemed to be having the same thought process as Karis.

Karis added, "The path to Imil takes us through Bilibin."

"The Kalayan soldiers are going. Almost all of Bilibin will be there to knock down McCoy's gate. I wouldn't miss that for the world," Tyrell gleamed. He fidgeted with another cob of corn.

"How did you get roped up in this anyways?" Matt asked. _Roped,_ Karis thought and laughed. Karis remembered the pale spruce rope, the commodity that the McCoys sent an army after. Then she thought of how they got involved, and she frowned. _He doesn't know about Kalay._

"Kalay was attacked. It fell," Tyrell said solemnly. He threw the corn husk in the fire and it sizzled before flaming.

Matt's eyes widened. "What?"

Karis nodded and stared at the burning corn husk. She couldn't bare to look Matt in the eye. _We failed._

Karis could feel his eyes going back and forth from Tyrell to her. "Our parents? My sister? Are they..." Matt trailed off.

"They're okay," Tyrell jumped in quickly before Matt could continue down his dark path, "Except..."

Karis' eyes started to well up. "We lost my grandfather," her voice sounded weak to her ears. Finally she looked up at Matt. Seeing her oldest friend's worried eyes start to glisten did it for Karis. Hot tears fell down her cheek.

He shook his head quietly. "Karis I... I'm sorry." The two friends and hugged. When Karis sat back down she wiped tears with her sleeve.

"There's more bad news," she said slowly. She struggled to find the words before realizing there was no easy way. "Your sister was kidnapped. My dad too."

Matt was stunned. "By who?"

Finally Karis and Tyrell delved into the full story. They told Matt about how Jenna and Garet took Isaac to Yamata City with Takeru. She explained that Tolbi and Kalay had been involved in a cold war and how shortly after Isaac left there was an attack by beasts and monsters with red torches along with the Tolbi Army. It hurt to remember how the city was lost. She relayed the information the soldier from the docks had told her, that Ivan, Beth, and a few other soldiers were captured by Tolbi soldiers.

Matt waited patiently while they told him about their mission to get the refugees to a safe place, to Belinsk preferably. Karis explained how they met Yakub at the pass and decided to help Anderjack end the McCoy dynasty, for the dual purpose of liberating its people and finding a safe haven for the Kalay and Goman refugees.

"Anderjack is friendly to our cause," Karis finished the explanation, "If we can take Bilibin he will house our refugees. The McCoys have turned the city into quite the fortress. It should hold, even if the Tolbi Army decides to come this far north."

Matt nodded. "All paths lead to Bilibin."

* * *

The next morning a trumpeter woke Karis from a dreamless sleep far too early in the morning. She stuck her head of her tent to see Matt tending to the small far from the night before. He smiled when he saw her emerge and she returned it warmly. When they were on their quest, Matt had a way of making things seem like they were going to work out in the end, even in the most dire circumstances. And she supposed they had. So far.

Karis quickly packed her things and pulled her leather boots over her feet before emerging from the tent. The morning was foggy, just like the battle the day before. All about the camp men and women hurriedly packed up tents, supplies, and gear onto pack horses. Tyrell's tent was still unmoving. He seemed to be able to sleep through anything. The smell of fried bacon filled the air as she sat down on the damp stump next to Matt. The first crack of dawn was just beginning to show.

Matt handed her a plate of food and the two ate silently. After a while Karis decided it was time to wake up Tyrell. It took a literal shaking of his tent to wake him. To his credit, the fire adept was quick to pack his things, and was ready to go by the time Anderjack announced the march would begin.

The march was painfully slow. But Karis was never bored. She had never seen anything like it. A full blown army, marching in the daylight, with banners and trumpets. The previous movements through the Grey Brook Pass had been stealthy and in small groups. But now the fight was won. The Billish army was pummeled at Grey Beck. _The McCoy army was pummeled,_ she corrected herself. Because as she looked around at Anderjack's men and woman, some even beastmen who had been in hiding since they turned, she realized something: _this_ was the Billish army. The true sons and daughters of this country, with iron swords at their hip, marching to take it back from their oppressors.

Anderjack's axe banner waved proudly in the wet wind. The trumpeters refrained for the duration of the trip. The mood was too quiet for that. Written on the face of every soldier was somber dedication, and a healthy hope. They had made it through the eclipse, they were as close as ever to ridding themselves of the McCoys' regime and racist oppression. The older ones even remember the cataclysms of the Golden Sun Event and the early conflicts with the beastmen. But that was all history. For Bilibin, the dark times were nearly over.

As they passed through the southern Billish territory, villages offered up their supplies to Anderjack's rebels. Some men and women even joined the army. Yakub had to turn away boys and girls, some who hadn't even reached four feet. _I wouldn't miss that for the world,_ Karis remembered Tyrell's words from the evening before. The soldiers got along easily with the newcomers. Karis heard more laughter than she had since before Kalay. The country was coming alive.

* * *

The march went on in that way for some days. The country gradually became less wooded, less rocky, and flatter. They were gradually descending the highlands of Grey Brook Pass and entering the green lands and rolling pastures of Bilibin proper. By the third day of the march the army was mostly traveling through farms of corn and potato. The new loyal villages eased the strain on the supply line significantly. Even the fog had let up. The sun was bright and warm, the air was crisp and clean. The woods and bushes had leaves of red and orange. Autumn in Bilibin was truly beautiful.

Karis remembered those few days fondly. The Billish army, along with the Kalayan fighters, were wonderful company. Even Anderjack himself was smiling. But more importantly, he got to be with her oldest friends once again, on an adventure just like the last. It was amazing to here about Anemos in all its stunning detail. The lost city found! During the march, Karis often idly wondered if her father's theory was true: were they really descendants of that forgotten place? Perhaps Sheba would know.

The bridge keeper at New River was as friendly to Anderjack's rebels as the villages in the south country. He happily let the army through. He had heard about their coming from a long way off. There was no hiding the march of an army that size. Karis wondered if the Lord and Lady McCoy had heard yet. She wondered what they would do. She wondered what they _could_ do.

After about a week of marching, the army reached the crest of a small hill. At the top, the central country of Bilibin was revealed. To the west the mountains of Goma lumbered. To the east Karis thought she could see the flatness of Morgal and perhaps the Border River, but she wasn't sure. In front of her, to the north, she could see farms, woods, and rivers for many miles. The windy dirt roads looked like spokes of a wheel. At its hub was a stone city. Bilibin.

As they approached, its features became clearer. Karis might have visited the city when she was a young child, she couldn't remember. Either way, what she saw then was entirely new. The city's stone walls rose as high as those in Belinsk. They were plain grey slabs stacked on top of each other. The walls joined together in small towers and formed a boxy outline for the city. In the middle of town, probably on a hill, was a stone palace, highlighted with expensive quartz. A smaller one stood next to it, made from brown brick and blue shingles. Karis could see some of the roofs of the Billish buildings inside the city. They were made from a hodge-podge of slate, hay, and wood.

Finally the army made it to the gate, a beastly construction of black metal bars and thick dark oak. It was at least twenty feet tall. Karis stood in the group at the front of the army. Anderjack asked the adepts join him there. With them was Yakub and Penny, a few of Anderjack's captains, and the prisoner prince, Gavin McCoy. He stood proudly, his wrists and ankles restrained with black chain.

Suddenly the massive door began to creak open. Karis could see the gate operator quickly turning a wooden wheel that opened the door. It rose straight into the air. As it did the inside of Bilibin was revealed. First the grey stone that lined the roads, then some feet. Boots of men and women who stood just inside the city, waiting for Anderjack.

Finally the gate was open. Around thirty Billish men and women stood, presumably to greet the rebels. In front was a lord. He was dressed in a ridiculous crimson velvet shirt that went down to his knees, with a flowing green silk cape. From Karis' father's description of the lord, there was no doubt. His once red hair was mostly grey, his mustache thinner and raspier than ever. The one thing that remained unchanged was his massive stomach.

There, standing face to face with Anderjack, was Lord McCoy.


	61. Hidden Cove

**_Hidden Cove_**

The Tritan bobbed and heaved over the powerful waves below it's hull. The bay was foggy, as it always was. Isaac thought he could see the royal palace of Belinsk through in the distance. Islands of green grass dotted the bay, and Ophelia steered the ship effortlessly between them. Despite the waves, despite the fog. Isaac was starting to see why Ivan trusted the sailor with his life.

They had been sailing to the city for days. Isaac used the time to reconnect with his wife, and his friend. The stopped in Harun briefly for supplies, and Isaac learned of his son's adventure on the island. The watchtower on Warrior's Hill reminded Isaac of the great city he saw in his visions. The city at the foot of Mount Aleph where Robin and Garcia started their adventure. Isaac wondered what had become of the metropolis. Was it buried somewhere deep beneath where Vale had stood? Isaac suspected the city folk were the ancestors of Vale.

As they approached, the city grew clearer. The sun started to rise, and the fog began to clear. Isaac looked over the hull of the ship, to the choppy waters below. A green banner embroidered with the golden Mountain Roc floated past the ship. It was torn and burnt. The flag of Morgal, Isaac thought.

He looked to the Belinsk castle and saw it had been partially destroyed. One of the towers had collapsed completely, its base was a stone cylinder now open to the sky above. The other towers were marked with Sanan flags. At the docks were burnt Morgal ships, and huge Sanan vessels. It was overcrowded with boats, but there were no Sanan vessels traveling on the bay itself. The city looked completely lifeless. Isaac couldn't see a soul on the docks, the same docks that were almost always bustling with life and commerce.

Ophelia turned the ship sharply to the west.

"Where are you taking us?" Garet asked. His red hair was damp with morning dew. He stood next to Jenna and Ophelia at the steering wheel. The captain's eyes looked tired, from sailing through the night. They had been making incredible haste, Isaac had to arrive at Belinsk before Alex did. Around the ship's deck, Ophelia's sailors adjusted the sails to head west.

"I'm not sure how the Sanans will take to a Kalayan ship at their docks," Ophelia answered after thinking for a moment.

"Aren't they at war with Morgal?" Jenna asked. Then she shook her head, "I suppose we don't know what their standings are with us.

Isaac nodded, "Tolbi is at war with Kalay, Sana invades Morgal again. The last raven said that there's even an uprising going on in Bilibin. On top of that, we don't know who is allied to Alex. There's no way to know the truth of all this."

"Aye," Garet agreed, "Emperor Wo could be in league with Iodem."

"And Alex," Jenna added.

It made sense. All their enemies in league with each other. It almost seemed as though their actions were coordinated. But for what purpose? "If that's the case, then we need to be extra careful."

A cold morning wind made the conversation silent for a while. Isaac peered at Belinsk, trying to make out any sign of activity. Wo had taken the city. The war-mongerer won. And for what? To control an empty pile of ruins? To lord over the beastmen forever? Part of him wished he could go to Tonfon right now, to throw the tyrant down. Isaac wished he could do everything, fix everything. Alex. Wo. Iodem. He didn't even know where in Weyard Matt and Beth were. He shuddered. The wind died down.

"There," Ophelia pointed at the shore west of Belinsk. She brushed her wild hair from her face, "That's where I'll land the ship." The area she pointed at was a beach in a cove surrounded by a series of cliffs that dropped into the bay. The ship could land there, and the bluff would provide cover from peering Sanan eyes.

"Then what? How do we get into Belinsk?" Garet asked.

Ophelia smiled, "You decide. I'm a sailor not a smuggler."

"We will approach the city by foot. Jenna, Garet, and I. We'll find a way," Isaac determined. The rest nodded.

The winds turned out to be well for the ship, and the trip to the cove took only half a day. By the time they were there, the fogs had disappeared and the sun was high in the sky. As high as it got in late autumn. The solstice was quickly approaching. The air was chill to the bone. Isaac and his companions wore brown coat of fur and wool, gifted to them by Susa and Kushinada in Yamata City.

As they entered the coves, Isaac could see the needle trees lining the tops of the bluffs. Good hiding spots, Isaac thought, dreading the idea of Sanans surprising them. If it's a trap, we'll just have to spring it.

Takeru approached Isaac from behind. He wore grey armour on top of deep burgundy cloth. "Can you see anything?" the samurai asked. He had the same thought as Isaac. Worried about a trap.

"No," Isaac answered.

The Tritan continued on to the shore. It landed without incident. Ophelia's crew jumped off the hull and guided the ship in, expertly anchoring the ship to the beach. Isaac followed the crew off the boat when they finished. The sand was white. Further south, it gave way to dunes with some pale grass of the Morgal steppe. Past that were plains of tundra shrubs spotted with batches of needle trees. They were in the true north, Isaac realized. The wind had picked up again sending a chill through Isaac. There were no trees on the beach to break its speed.

Jenna approached from behind and put an arm around her husband's waist. Isaac rested his arm on her shoulder, and felt her warmth against him. So close, Isaac thought. So close to never feeling that again. Despite all the uncertainty he allowed himself to be thankful, for just a moment.

Garet cleared his throat, "Should we camp here for the night? We haven't slept for almost forty hours."

Isaac felt the tiredness catch up with him. His head was pounding with a headache, his limbs felt like ancient trees creaking in the wind. He nodded, and then looked around. The Kalayan sailors were way ahead of him. They had already begun setting up tents. Isaac closed his eyes.

"Drop your weapons!" a voice rang out from the dunes to the south. Isaac's eyes jolted open and he unsheathed his sol blade in a quick motion. Wildly, the three adepts and Takeru searched around them for the source of the voice. He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly, hundreds of figures emerged from the dunes, all at once. Most were equipped with bows, some had crossbows, axes, and any assortment of other weaponry. The Kalayans were vastly outnumbered. Isaac peered at the dunes to see if he could make out who the enemies were. Beastmen, he realized, when he saw pointy ears jutting from underneath the hood of their leader.

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. These could be allies. He raised the sol blade above his head, and held it parallel to the ground. He looked around at the other Kalayans to make sure they were watching, and let it go. It made a soft thud as it fell to the sand at his feet. Jenna and Garet immediately followed suit. Takeru, Ophelia, and the sailors did so in quick succession.

The beastmen approached slowly. As they did so, Isaac began to make out their faces. Old, young, men, women. This was no army. They looked more like refugees. Many of the weapons weren't weapons of war at all. Instead, they were wood carving axes and hunter's bows. Their clothes were tattered, and they were poorly armed. Some looked barely strong enough to hold whatever weapon they had in their hands. Their leader was a young man with thick brown fur. He held a Sanan sword and wore a ripped wool coat. Next to him as an old man with grey fur and floppy pointed ears.

"What is your business here?" the leader demanded.

Ophelia, Takeru, Jenna, and Garet all remained silent, waiting for Isaac to speak. After a moment he did so, "If you are loyal to the Queen, we've come to help you."

The leader looked at him skeptically, and only slightly lowered the Sanan blade that he held in his hands. "We are."

He added nothing, bidding Isaac to continue using only silence. One of the beastmen habits. "We believe there are Tuaparang agents in Morgal. They're moving to the Alchemy Dynamo below Belinsk."

"What do they want with the Dynamo?" the leader asked curtly.

Isaac shook his head. "We don't know. Their leader is an old enemy of ours," Isaac looked at Jenna and Garet. "Whatever he wants can't be good. He is responsible for the Grave Eclipse."

That got some of the beastmen muttering. The old man glanced at the leader worriedly. "How are we to trust you?" he asked Isaac.

Isaac recognized the old man. He was one of King Kaito's advisors. The scar on his cheek was unmissable. "Okin?" he asked.

The beastmen nodded.

"We've met before," Isaac continued, "I am Isaac of Vale."

Again, the beastmen began to whisper to each other. Isaac's name was recognizable throughout Weyard, especially in Morgal. It was one of the few places where the Warriors of Vale were seen as heroes, rather than villains. The royal family had a good relationship with the Valeans.

The beastmen's young leader looked inquisitively at Okin, who nodded. "He is who he says he is," Okin said. The young beastmen lowered his weapons and the others did the same.

"Forgive me. My name is Khurt, captain of the royal guard. It is an honour," he shook Isaac's hand.

Isaac introduced Khurt and Okin to Jenna, Garet, Takeru, and Ophelia. The groups shook hands and met officially. Some of Ophelia's sailors began to intereact with the beastmen refugees. The beastmen helped the Kalayans set up their tents, and shared some firewood and food with them. A very generous thing to do, Isaac noted. Especially considering their current state.

Eventually, Isaac ended up sitting in a large circle around a bonfire with Khurt, Okin, Jenna, Garet, Takeru, Opheia, and some of the other beastmen leaders. Khurt and Okin told the story of how Belinsk had fallen to a sudden attack by the Sanans. General Roman of the beastmen had taken most of the army west to face Bilibin, directly contradicting Queen Sveta's orders. That had left the city vulnerable. Okin was able to lead the group of refugees away and to the west, where they had a secret camp and hid from the Sanans. Khurt was captured with Sveta but was able to escape. He had tried to rescue Sveta but was unable.

"I rejoined with the refugees instead," Khurt stared at the fire unable to look anyone in the eye. He's ashamed, Isaac realized.

"You've done all you could," Jenna tried to comfort the young beastman who didn't look away from the fire.

Garet broke the awkward silence, "What happened to Sveta? Where did they take her?"

"South," Khurt said simply before beginning again after a pause, "To the Khiren Glacier. I have no idea why."

"It doesn't seem to make sense," old Okin agreed, and he scratched the fur on his chin, "You'd think Ban-Jei would have taken her to Wo."

Isaad nodded his head, agreeing. The adepts repaid Khurt's account of what had happened with their own story. The beastmen around the fire were shocked to hear of Kalay's capture by Tolbi, and of the mysterious Alex warrior wondering their steppe.

"We heard rumours of the battle at Kalay, but I never thought they could be true. Tolbi and Kalay have always been allies," Khurt said solemnly.

Ophelia sighed, "These are dark times."

The group contemplated that for a long moment. No one spoke. Both groups absorbed the other group's story. Both thought on what to do next. To Isaac, the way forward didn't change at all. He learned that Sveta was in danger, but that was just another in the long list of problems that would have to be solved. Alex was the immediate threat. Somehow Isaac knew that he was at the centre of all of it. If he could stop Alex, everything would unravel.

"I will take you," Khurt said finally. He finally looked up from the fire and looked at Isaac, Garet, and Jenna in the eye. One by one.

"Into the city?" Garet asked. Khurt nodded.

Jenna sighed. The light from the fire danced on her face, and her red hair looked beautiful resting on the fur coat at her shoulders. "You know a way?"

Khurt nodded, "A tunnel."

"It's always a tunnel," Garet commented.

"It's the path Okin and the others used to escape the city," Khurt continued.

"The Sanans haven't discovered it yet?" Isaac asked.

Khurt shrugged. "I hope not. But we have no other option. Other than the gate, it's the only way in."

Jenna put a comforting hand on the young beastman's shoulder. "It will be dangerous Khurt. Just tell us where to go. You should stay with your people."

Khurt shook his head. "I failed Sveta once already. I won't do it again."

Jenna opened her mouth as if to say something but stopped. She knew, just as well as Isaac knew, that the boy wouldn't be swayed.

"I will go too," Takeru said, his hand on the hilt of his long samurai sword. Isaac didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but the young warrior could be very helpful. He nodded and thanked the samurai. He seemed unwilling to leave Isaac's side ever since what had happened on the crater.

Ophelia was about to speak but Jenna cut her off, "Before you say anything Ophelia, no. You're not coming."

Ophelia frowned. Isaac turned to her, "Ivan asked you to take us to Yamata City. You've already done so much more than that. You're not a warrior. Besides, you have a family. We won't risk losing you."

The sailor looked stressed, and ran a hand through her curly hair. "You know I would…" she trailed off.

Garet smiled, "We know."

"It's decided then," Isaac said. He turned to Jenna, Garet, Takeru, and Khurt "The five of us will go. Can you be ready tomorrow morning?"

They all nodded. "I'll be ready," Khurt said.

* * *

That night Isaac tossed restlessly next to his wife. The air was cold. Almost too cold to sleep. The wind seemed to cut right through the thin tent and into Isaac's bones. Half asleep, he dreamt of Alex and the Eclipse and the beasts that ravaged Kalay. He dreamt of the vision, of Robin and Garcia, and the Golden Sun being set deep beneath Weyard. He dreamt of the Wise One, high atop Mount Aleph, stopping Alex from absorbing the entirety of the Golden Sun, imbuing some of it in Isaac.

Then he could hear Robin's voice in his head. This wasn't supposed to happen. You were never supposed to have this power. It was meant for the earth. It was meant to stop the disasters, prevent death. In flashes Isaac dreamt of the earthquakes, the tidal waves, the fires, the vortexes. He saw Garet's wife fall to her knees, in front of the Mourning Moon.

He jolted awake and sat upright. Jenna stirred awake, "Are you alright?"

"Ya," Isaac mumbled, "I'm just gonna go for a walk."

"Alright," Jenna murmured, half awake. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her on the forehead, and walked out of the tent.

The sky was clear and the wind cold, Isaac shivered as he walked through the rows of tents, towards the ocean. Waves crashed loudly onto the beach. The sound soothed him. But the words of Robin echoed in his heads. The awful images kept replaying. Isaac knew he wasn't supposed to have the Golden Sun. Weyard was. Why did the Wise One give it to him? Why was he cursed with it? The Wise One said it was to counteract the portion of the Golden Sun that Alex owned. If even the part of the Golden Sun that I have was returned to Weyard, perhaps the disasters would stop.

He knelt down to the sand and stared at the ocean. He grabbed a handful of sand and felt it fall to the beach between his fingertips. He closed his eyes and mediated, trying to feel the Golden Sun inside of him. For the first time, there it was. He felt its power like a fireball burning inside his chest. He put his palm flat on the beach. He tried to imagine its power flowing from his chest to his arm.

Slowly he felt the burning power of the Golden Sun move into his shoulder, then his bicep. It intensified as it moved into his wrist. Finally, he felt it on his hand, and on his fingertips. The smallest amount left his fingers and joined the sand. Back into Weyard. Where it belonged.

He felt a jolt of pain in his chest, and his concentration broke. He fell to his back in agony. The Golden Sun shot back up his arm and into his chest. He clutched his chest, the source of the agony. Undoing his coat and tunic, he saw a black mark on his chest. A new scar. It resembled the mark of a curse.

Isaac felt the Golden Sun imbued in every part of his entire body. Then he knew for certain. The agony of releasing it, the mark on his chest, the immense power of it. It all meant one thing. There was only one way to return it to the earth. Death.


	62. The Billish Renaissance

_**Billish Renaissance**_

The morning was sunny as ever, but their was a crisp wind in the air. Tyrell almost shivered. Autumn was quickly passing. Tyrell wondered idly if the thick stone walls of Bilibin would offer any refuge from the wind. _Can we get inside now?_

Lord McCoy, with a host of lords and soldiers around him, stood unarmed under the open gate of Bilibin. After a good long stare, he finally walked over slowly towards Anderjack, the man who had slammed his army at the Grey Brook. His green silk cape dragged on the muddy stones. With him went a young woman with bright red hair and many freckles. Not the kind of red that Tyrell or his father had. It was the kind of orange-red you only ever saw in Bilibin. As she approached Tyrell couldn't help notice the girl was beautiful.

When Lord McCoy was within five paces the group at the head of Anderjack's army, which included Tyrell, Karis, Matt, Yakub, and Penny, the old lord and young lady stopped. The rebel general took a step forward. His hulking frame looked opposing next to the fat lord. For just a moment, Lord McCoy put his chin up a degree. Just the slightest defying gesture. But it was over as quickly as it came.

The next thing Tyrell knew, the lord was on both knees. From behind him, Tyrell could hear McCoy's son Gavin, the prisoner, audibly gasp at this. Behind the Lord, twenty or thirty lords and soldiers knelt with him. Lord McCoy's velvet gown became deeply muddied. Tyrell wondered if Lord McCoy was thinking the same thing, because he gave a slight frown and looked down at his knees. Tyrell almost laughed.

Next to McCoy, the young woman knelt too. But her face had none of the subtle defiance that McCoy's had. Around her eyes was red skin. Not the red of her hair, rather the same colour that a person had when they had just been crying. She wore a simple green velvet dress, lined with gold coloured trim.

Anderjack looked at the fat lord for a long time. Neither man wanted to be the first to speak. Anderjack stood calmly, while McCoy fidgeted. Finally the lord relented. "We surrender unconditionally."

"That is wise," Anderjack said slowly, his voice raspy from battle. For a few moments there was silence. Anderjack presumably pondered what to do next with his new prisoners. Unconditional surrender was never something they expected.

"Gavin..." the red haired woman muttered, her glossy eyes looking at something next to Tyrell. The fire adept turned to see the prisoner standing next to him. Gavin McCoy, the Lord's son. He was dressed only in a simple red tunic and brown pants, his heavy armour and weapons confiscated by the rebels. The red haired woman was pleading for him to join them, and his eyes weakened for a moment when the she spoke. That must make the woman Margaret, his sister. Tyrell had heard of the McCoy daughter before. Among the country folk, she was by far the most loved of the McCoy clan.

If the rumours Tyrell heard were true, it was no fault of hers that the McCoys' were aggressive against the beastmen. She had no say in their politics and wars. In fact she spoke out against them in public. Tyrell heard of an occasion where she was locked, for a month, in the palace by her mother. Yet there she was, on her knees, surrendering with the rest of them.

After Gavin's moment of weakness he averted his gaze from Margaret's. Lord McCoy scoffed loudly, "Boy! Listen to your sister. Don't get yourself killed."

Gavin looked furiously at his father. "I almost did. Multiple times. On _your_ orders."

"I never asked that of ye boy," McCoy spoke in a thick Billish accent.

Gavin's expression placated slightly. "You didn't stop _her_ from asking." With his chained hands, the young Billish prince pointed towards the palace that stood at the center of Bilibin. Perhaps where Lady McCoy was.

Lord McCoy sighed. Tyrell was astonished to see small stream of tears fall down his puffy cheeks. The old man's wrinkled face reddened. "I'm sorry. But ye'r my boy. I can't let you throw ye'r life away. Please."

Gavin shook his head silently. He rubbed his thin violet mustache. He looked over at his sister, who gave him a small smile. When Gavin walked over to his family, Tyrell realized that he had been holding his breath. He let out a sigh of relief. Margaret stood up to hug her brother, which he returned, but Gavin shrugged off the Lord's attempt at an embrace. Tyrell supposed it would be a long time before forgiveness. For a second, he was thankful for his own relationship with his father. Although it was strained, Tyrell's dad was no Lord McCoy.

Gavin went down on his knees beside Lord McCoy. Margaret grabbed something from her pack, and knelt again, on the muddy ground directly in front of Anderjack. She held both arms forward, and resting in her hands was a sword, wrapped tightly in leather.

"Margo, no..." Tyrell heard Lord McCoy mumble before the old lord got a hold of himself.

Margaret's arms didn't shake as she held the the sword, and her gaze didn't break from Anderjack. Only the hilt of the sword, magnificent gold metal with a foxes head carved into the pommel, was showing. Tyrell remembered the fox was the symbol of the McCoy house. He guessed the sword was some sort symbol of their power.

Anderjack stepped forward to accept it. Wordlessly, he took its handle in one hand and unwrapped the leather with the other. It looked almost undersized in his grasp. But its brilliant silver blade seemed nearly to glow in the morning light. Anderjack turned around and made eye contact with Tyrell. _What?_ Tyrell thought uselessly for a second, before feeling Karis' elbow jab his ribs.

He turned over to see her gesturing towards the sword. Finally Tyrell realized. He ran a few paces forward to take the sword off of Anderjack's hands. Anderjack gave the adept a solemn nod to thank him, and then turned back to the kneeling Lord McCoy. Anderjack looked up at the tall palaces in the centre of Bilibin. The army was still outside the city. Many of the soldiers were born in Bilibin, and hadn't seen their families since the onset of the war. Tyrell could sense their restlessness behind him as well as he could sense McCoy's.

Anderjack's gaze met McCoy's. "Stand." Some of the soldiers behind Tyrell couldn't help themselves, they gasped. He heard some murmuring. One voice said audibly _these are our enemies._ Tyrell found himself something Isaac had said once. _If you slap the outstretched hand, soon no one will be stretching._

The fat lord stood up quickly and tried to wipe the mud from his knees, succeeding only to dirty his palms. Gavin stood up slowly and gave Anderjack a firm nod. Only after Margaret stood up did the rest of the soldiers and lords behind the royal family follow suit. Margaret gave the rebel leader a small smile. Although she was still beautiful when sad, Tyrell almost gasped to see her smile. It was no wonder the Billish loved her. Even Anderjack had to give the woman a smirk back.

Surrender, although not unconditional, had been discussed in some of Anderjack's strategy meetings during the march to Bilibin. A question that frequently came up was who to imprison. Surely the Lord and Lady couldn't be allowed free. But which of their advisers and generals were guilty of crimes against beastmen, and oppression of the lower Billish class? There was lots of hearsay, and precious few facts.

On that morning, perhaps due to their unconditional surrender, the only one immediately chained was Lord McCoy. He stood next to his son, with the same black binds. Anderjack was nothing if not a fair man, and Tyrell suspected that the rest of the imprisonments would come only after long trials. Bilibin would be dealing with the fallout of this war for months, maybe years.

When Tyrell entered the city, that thought was quickly driven from his mind. The army marched forward towards the hill, where McCoy's two palaces stood. All around them the silent, tense morning was breaking into a celebration. Soldiers who had been a part of Anderjack's rebels for months were finally home. Families embraced, lovers sat together in small nooks or porches, and friends excitedly told long tales. Mixed in was some sadness. Parents learning that their child was lost fighting on one side or the other. Friends on different sides exchanged cold stares and harsh words. Wives and children cried for husbands who would never come home.

Tyrell simply walked next to Anderjack, with his friends Matt and Karis, and thanked Sol over and over that they were okay. He couldn't help wonder about his father though. And Isaac. Who had been gravely injured. That felt like a lifetime ago. Tyrell saw a child crying clutching his father's leg and thought of his mother. He remembered her showing him how to play horseshoes. _People didn't just die like this before the Golden Sun Event,_ he thought wistfully, _Children shouldn't grow up without mothers._

Sometimes he hated his father for lighting the lighthouses. But now he understood. He had helped accidentally start the _Grave Eclipse._ And Anderjack started a war. These things had to happen.

At the foot of the hill, the dual McCoy palaces towered over Tyrell and the others. One for Lord McCoy, a very old humble brick building with blue slate roof. The other was for Lady McCoy. A hulking monstrosity of grey stone and quartz. A huge set of marble steps lead to its front door. Rumors said the palace took twenty five years to construct and was worth more than Babi's Lighthouse itself. A hundred windows dotted the front wall, and two metal doors were barred shut with no guards. In almost every window Tyrell could see a crossbow tip pointing down at the rebel army. _Not so unconditional after all._

Lord McCoy sighed and grumbled curse words. Margaret ran towards the marble steps. One of the rebels took a step to stop her, but Anderjack waved him off. Anderjack simply scratched at his thick black beard while watching it all unfold.

The princess's red hair flew untied behind her as she ran up the steps. At the top she craned her neck up to stare at the palace's central tower, the tallest structure in the city. "It's over mother! You lost!"

Heavy wooden shutters flew open and in the top window, Tyrell could see a grey haired woman in an elaborate dress. Even from a hundred metres away, Tyrell could see her heavy black and purple makeup. " _I've_ lost? Are you not a McCoy?" the Lady McCoy shouted venomously.

The entire city of Bilibin was gathered now, at the foot of the palace. No matter what side they had fought on, all of that country was now allied to Anderjack's rebels. All except for those inside the palace.

Margaret shook her head angrily. "Open the doors! You don't have to die."

"You're pathetic," Lady McCoy shouted. The crowd erupted into shouts. Many started throwing stones at the McCoy palace, and more screamed curses at Lady McCoy. Anderjack's rebels struggled to keep the crowd from rushing the palace. Tyrell turned to try and help calm the crowd. He glanced over his shoulder to see the crossbowman in the windows sulking a bit. They were afraid.

Just as the crowd was beginning to slow down, something sudden happened and they erupted, louder than before. Tyrell turned around quickly to see Lady McCoy quickly recede into the window. It looked as though she fell. This time the crowd was not angry. They were shocked. Confusion and chaos reigned. Tyrell looked at the other soldiers for help, but no one knew what was going on. They simply tried to keep the crowd from storming the palace, although no one was really trying to anymore. Over the rest, Tyrell heard someone shout, "Lady McCoy has been stabbed!"

Then quickly there was more of the same type of shouts: _Lady McCoy is dead, the demon queen has been betrayed, Lady McCoy was murdered, the war is over, the war is over._

The remainder of the day was a drag for Tyrell. He worked with the soldiers to reunite families, clean the streets from the trash that the chaos had created, make sure everyone was safe, and even help heal a few injured folk. Margaret lead the charge in this effort. While he worked, Tyrell gradually got more information on what happened at the palace. Sometimes a soldier would drop a piece of gossip while they walked together, other times a child whispered something inaudible while running around enjoying the chaos. Slowly, Tyrell pieced the whole story together.

Lady McCoy had been murdered. Someone had stabbed her from behind while the crowd had been throwing stones and trying to charge the palace. Shortly after, the palace doors opened. Everyone inside surrendered willingly. Anderjack and some of the others went in to inspect the place, and found the Lady's body in the top room of the central tower. People suspected the servants, who were grossly mistreated by the lady, but no confession was forthcoming. Tyrell supposed it didn't matter. The people of Bilibin wouldn't push for a trial on the matter. In their minds, this was a nightmare, and it was finally over. No point reliving it.

By the end of the day, Gavin, Lord McCoy, and a few of the other generals were locked up in Bilibin's dungeon. It was full to the brim. The rest of the prisoners were freed, and they reunited with their families. After Lady McCoy's brief resistance, there was no one left to fight for the McCoy dynasty. A new era had dawned in Bilibin.

* * *

When the sun set, and the work was done, Anderjack gathered the people in the town centre. The crowd was thousands large. All of Bilibin City, and all the Bilibin country folk who had found their way into the city either as a part of Anderjack's army, prisoners from the McCoy army, and just folk who wanted to be a part of the commotion stood expectantly. The stars were bright and clear and the autumn night shivering cold. Tyrell smiled as he saw a family of four huddled together under one blanket.

At the centre of town stood a statue of some ancient explorer, supposedly the founder of Bilibin. Anderjack stood in front of it, and at his side was Margaret. Tyrell supposed that every man and woman in the city loved at least one half of that duo.

Anderjack was a man of few words, but the ones he did speak were done with gravity. His voice projected, and he sounded to everyone there as if he was next to them, not shouting from the centre of town.

"People of Bilibin. The McCoy dynasty is over." That was met with thunderous applause. When it died down, Anderjack continued, "As are their evils. No longer will we oppress our beastman neighbors. They are our brothers and our sisters. Many of you remember when they were expelled from our lands and exiled to the east. Now, finally, we will _right_ that wrong. The borders of Bilibin will be open to our beastmen kin."

At this there were a few shouts of dissent. A culture of racism didn't just disappear with one battle. Anderjack's ever calm demeanor finally broke. "Listen to me now!" he bellowed and the entire crowd went into utter silence. "The old ways are done. They will no longer be tolerated. This war is _over._ Forever. We won. _Bilibin_ won!"

When he spoke those final two words the entire crowd, or at least the vast majority erupted into applause and hectic cheers. The city just completely erupted into celebratory mayhem. Tyrell had been a part of many harvest festivals and solstice celebrations, but this was like nothing he had ever seen. _This_ was jubilation.

He looked over at Matt and Karis who were celebrating wildly with the rest of them. Hugging friends, and jumping around. Tyrell pulled them both into a group hug and used his big arms to lift them both. He let out huge huff when he let them down. As soon as he got his breath back he laughed long and loud with his friends. He almost cried to feel the tension of the past few weeks leave his body. It had been non stop since Kalay.

"This is how holidays start!" Karis shouted. Matt laughed and nodded. Tyrell smiled wide and hugged them both again.

Slowly the cheering subsided. Something else took its place, something methodical and steady. A prodding chant had begun. Eventually, all else was silent. Between the words of the chant was only the sound of the crickets and wind of the autumn night.

Together, the thousands of Bilibin looked up at Anderjack and chanted, "The Spruce King."


	63. Between Fires

_**Between Fires**_

The morning was bright and clear, and it offered none of the peace Matthew was missing. Since they had encountered the vortex on the bridge at the lookout cabin, Matthew had yearned for just a single quiet morning. There was none of it in the Anemos prison, and none as the Billish army marched to war. The mornings had been filled with packing and unpacking, trying to get a meal in, and finally continuing the march.

Now that they had made it to the city, things only seemed to get more hectic. The morning after the Billish had declared Anderjack to be the Spruce King, Matthew sat idly on a tavern patio watching the people bustle about. It was a beautiful old stone tavern on Bilibin's main street, which was wide and lined with tall buildings. Horses, carts, runners, and walkers went back and forth. Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell sat huddled closely on small wooden table enjoying coffee and scones, one of the Billish specialties.

For a while the friends simply watched the passerbys. There were still many reunions to be had between Billish who had been separated in the short war. Some less friendly than others. Matthew witnessed a shopkeeper enter a heated debate with another man. Something was said about a loan.

Yakub trotted quickly down the street, stopping at the patio's fence in front of Matthew and his friends. He leaned his lanky arms on the fence and twirled his mustache. "Anderjack wants to see you."

"King Anderjack," Penny, who had been following close behind, corrected. She gave Matthew and his friends a warm smile.

"Yes or course." Yakub gave a wry smirk.

Tyrell fidgeted in his seat, drawing everyone's eyes to him. "Is that official?"

Yakub tilted in his head back and forth a few time. "Yes," he said carefully, "Just don't say that to his face." He gave another smirk and everyone laughed. Matthew wondered if Anderjack wanted the role. The burly lumberjack had the aura of a leader, but he was a lumberjack by trade. Labourers like that typically didn't look to move into politics.

"Anderjack loves this country more than anyone. He'll be whatever Bilibin needs him to be. And for now, that's a King," Penny said as she leaned over the patio's railing next to her husband.

"Aye," Yakub agreed, "He's a better leader than he thinks." With a awkward movement Yakub pushed off the rail and gestured the adepts to stand. "Now it's time to see him. Come on ya lazy kids."

Without another word Yakub was power walking down the street away from the tavern. Penny shrugged at the adepts and turned to follow him.

Tyrell winced as he chugged the remainder of his still hot coffee. "Let's go." He stood up with his scone and went off after Yakub and Penny. Karis smiled and shook her head as she placed a few coins on the table to pay for their meal.

* * *

Matthew stood next to a small fire just outside the McCoys palaces. Around the bonfire was Karis, Tyrell, Anderjack, Yakub, and Penny. Across from him also stood the Princess Margaret McCoy, or Margo as the Billish affectionately called her. She was a far away as she could be from being locked away with her brother and father. Rather, she stood next to Bilibin's newest king. Her red hair was tied back behind her head, fully revealing the impressive array of freckles on her cheeks and forehead. She smiled warmly at the adepts when they joined the circle.

The fire was just outside a group of tents that sat on the lawn of Lady McCoys palace. That was where the Anderjack slept the night after he took Bilibin. He didn't presume to occupy the great palaces. Instead he rested humbly in a tent, as he had done for many weeks while the war dragged on.

It almost felt as though nothing had changed. The standing meeting around the fire has felt just like the strategy meetings Anderjack held with the adepts, and his generals, throughout their march to Bilibin. The only difference was the scenery. The late Lady McCoy's massive palace stood hauntingly above them, the white quartz windows almost peered at Matthew.

"First of all, I want to thank you for your help. We couldn't have done any of this without you," Anderjack said. Matthew noticed that on his belt hung the same axe as always, rather than the ornate McCoy blade that was gifted to him the day before. "Please extend that to the men and women from Kalay who fought for us. Your refugees are welcome behind our walls for as long as they need. As promised."

"Thank you. I hope we can find some way to repay you," Karis said looking from Yakub, to Penny, and then settling at Anderjack. Tyrell and Matthew repeated Karis' thanks.

Anderjack waved his hand. "You, and the others from Kalay, have done more than enough. I hope we can repay you."

The adepts bowed graciously. Margo smiled warmly. "All of you," she looked at each of them around the fire, "Have bought a brighter future for Bilibin." She frowned and then specifically looked at Anderjack. "I pray that together we can right the wrongs of my family."

Anderjack nodded his head quietly and scratched at his beard. The quiet man was having a hard time choosing the words. "It's not your fault," he said almost too quiet to hear.

"On to the next," Penny changed the subject. She looked at the adepts, "You're trying to make it to Imil I hear?"

Matthew nodded. "You plan to take the cave through the mountains? As your parents did during their quest?" Yakub asked.

"That was the idea. If it's still there," Karis said.

Margo shifted from one foot to the other. "I believe it is. But... is your trip time sensitive?"

"Yes," Matthew said and thought of the Moon King and the attack on Anemos. If the Tuaparang were capable of that, who knew what their dark machine could accomplish. He felt the urge to check his pack, to make sure that the stone map leading to the machine was still there.

"There is a faster way," Margo said. Her voice was soft but strong, "If you go to Border Town and then turn north, the road next to the river will take you to Cape Casper. There is a small beastman village there. They're mostly fishers but then will ferry travelers to White Point for reasonable fee. That's the fasted way to Imil."

Anderjack nodded. "Aye. I've taken the trip."

"I guess that's our best bet then. Thanks for the tip!" Tyrell said enthusiastically.

Margo sighed and scratched her neck, "There's just one problem." She looked anxiously around the circle. "Border Town was taken." _Taken_ , Matthew thought. _By who? The beastmen? How could Sveta allow that? Unless…_

"I heard something about that yesterday," Yakub mumbled.

Anderjack scratched his beard and stared at the fire. "What happened?" he asked.

Margo looked up from the fire with sad eyes. "After the Grave Eclipse my mother ordered the army to take Border Town. She believed the beastmen started the eclipse intentionally. The beastmen there fled back to Belinsk. Then the rebellion started, and most of the army became occupied with the rebels to the west. General Roman of Morgal took the city with ease. That's the last solid word we've gotten from the east."

"Your mother was at war with Morgal?" Anderjack asked, his steady expression giving way to shock. Matthew couldn't believe his ears. Was the nation he had allied himself actively at war with Sveta? He shuddered.

Margo spoke carefully, "I suppose Bilibin is still technically at war with Morgal. It hasn't been on anyone's mind since the rebellion. But it's not over. I meant to tell you sooner-"

Anderjack cut her off, "We've had a lot to think about."

Penny looked at the red haired woman kindly and put a comforting hand at her shoulder. Suddenly Matthew realized that Margo had just lost her mother. An awful mother surely, but still a mother. He felt ashamed for looking at Margo in her grief and averted his gaze.

"That's the last solid word we've gotten," Margo continued. "But there have been rumours. Steady rumours that Belinsk was taken by Sana, which is supposedly ruled by Wo the war lord now. It would explain why General Roman didn't push further into Bilibin, after taking Border Town so easily. Their army likely went back to Belinsk to fight off the invaders."

Sveta, Matthew's heart sank to his feet. Sveta. All he could think about was his friend's safety. The Sanans hated Sveta's family. He shuddered at the thought of what they were capable of, especially under the ruthless Wo. Matthew had to get to Belinsk. He found himself shaking with anxiety. But there was something deeper and darker there. Anger, he recognized it. _Sveta_ , he thought again hopelessly.

Suddenly he became aware of himself, and noticed that Karis was looking at him concerned. He tried to give a smile and cringed at the thought of how weak it must appear. Karis frowned slightly. "Have you heard anything about the Queen? Sveta?" Karis asked Margo slowly.

Margo nodded, "She was taken prisoner." Prisoner, Matthew's world turned and twisted around him. Not the worst case, he told himself repeatedly. But his anger was only deepening. Margo noticed Matthew's distress and offered a consoling smile, "Is she a friend of yours?"

Matthew could only nod. Tyrell put a strong arm on the earth adept's shoulder to comfort him. "I have to go save her," Matthew said firmly.

"What about Sheba and Imil? And the Tuaparang?" Tyrell asked.

Matthew thought for a moment. "Both roads lead east. Margo," he glanced at the woman, "said the fastest way was through Border Town and then north. Besides, the cave our parents took may not even exist anymore. This is the only sure road."

"What about when the road to Imil turns north? After Border Town?" Karis asked.

"We'll decide when we get there. Maybe we'll have to split up. We have to free Sveta..."

"I'm sure she's safe. The Sanan wouldn't risk anything happening to her. I would go with you to discover the truth of the matter. And to save her," Margo said and then looked expectantly at Anderjack.

The big man nodded sternly, "Morgal has only just escaped the horror of the first Sanan occupation. Before that, it was _our_ people who exiled them." Anderjack frowned and shook his head. Matthew remembered the story of Anderjack's beastman love from across the river. He carried his nation's wrongs on his shoulders. There was maybe no one better in Weyard to save Morgal. There was certainly no one better to lead Bilibin.

"I'll go to Belinsk to fight the Sanans. I won't order my people to. I can't. Not after what they've already been to. But I will ask them to join me. This is how we will repay you, Warriors of Vale," Anderjack looked at the adepts and it took Matthew a second to realize he was referring to them. He nodded graciously and Anderjack continued, "This is how we begin to make things right with the beastmen."

Yakub looked at Penny who nodded. "We will go to," he said. "It would be an honour to fight with the Warriors of Vale once again."

Karis and Tyrell looked expectantly at Matthew. He wanted to encourage them to stay, in the safety of Bilibin. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. There was an entire army of Sanans between him and Sveta. "I don't know what to say..." he trailed off.

"Thank you!" Tyrell added.

Matthew nodded quickly, "Thank you all so much."

"We'd be hopeless without you," Karis said solemnly. Anderjack nodded silently.

Again, the Billish met in the centre of the city to be addressed by their new king. This time the bright light of early afternoon illuminated the city and the faces of its people. The stress of the night before had been replaced by joy of reunited friends family, grief of widows, and the general annoyance of a population that would rather be going about their daily business. During the Grave Eclipse, Matthew learned people craved schedule. It had been months since there was any semblance of regularity in Bilibin.

When Anderjack announced his intention to lead an army to Belinsk the city erupted into murmuring. Matthew wondered if the only thing keeping them from openly rioting at the mere notion of another war, was the fact that Anderjack repeatedly clarified the fight was purely optional. Nonetheless, there was whispering questions about the character of their new king. They questioned whether leaving Bilibin immediately was a good idea, only one day after the war had ended.

For many of the townspeople, the simple sight of the lovely Margo, standing next to the statue with Anderjack, was enough to assuage their anxiety. She was dressed in simple traveling gear, with metal braces on her arm. The uniform of Anderjack's army. A far cry from the dress she was wearing the day before. Matthew wondered how much control the Lady McCoy exerted over her daughter's dress. When she declared she would be joining him in the fight, there was even some cheering.

When Margo and the king asked who would be joining them, a surprising number of hands went up. After Tyrell and Karis' hands went up, some of the Kalay soldiers even volunteered. This was the farthest thing from their fight. Matthew was amazed at their bravery. But he suspected it was more than that. They trusted Tyrell and Karis. They had followed the adepts all the way from Kalay. Karis and Tyrell lead them to victory, and a safe haven for their families.

As quickly as one war ended, the next began. The volunteer army of Anderjack was on the move the very next morning.


	64. Armies of the Steppe

_**Armies of the Steppe**_

The night was eerily quiet in the western end of Border Town. Karis had only ever visited the east, as the border had been closed for some months. It turned out the west was much the same as the east. The same stone square buildings and wide streets. The entire city, west and east, had been built in a rare bout of cooperation between the beastmen and Billish, shortly before the first Sanan invasion.

It was a triumph of modern architecture. Surely, Passaj, Harapa, Ayuthay, and Belinsk were more beautiful, and awe inspiring cities. But those were built on the back of the ancients' labours. Each of those cities heavily involved ruins from the Golden Age. Tonfon, Kalay, Tolbi, and Bilibin all had modern palaces, and Bilibin even had an impressive array of stone walls. But there was something different about Border Town.

At first glance it was just another stone city, but at closer inspection one noticed the smooth archways which offered simple entrances to each building, beautiful glass windows with frames of iron, and probably the most impressive bridge built in Karis' lifetime. Stones of blue, red, and white gave the city vibrance. It had the kind of uniqueness you could only get when two cultures cooperated. Seeing its border closed for so long made Karis sad. But on that cold night, the beautiful city was woefully empty. There was not a soul to be seen. Anderjack's soldiers knocked on every door, but there was no answer. The king sent a runner back to Bilibin to notify the Border Town refugees that their home was free from occupiers.

When they got to the guardhouse on the Bilibin side of the bridge, they found the double doors wide open and partially destroyed. It looked like someone had taken an axe to them. Anderjack pushed them open and walked through. Close behind went Margo, Yakub, and Penny. Karis, Matt, and Tyrell were next in line. The rest of the army was close behind. Their numbers were a far cry from what they had been at the Battle of Grey Brook Pass, and on the march to Bilibin. Every troop fit inside the western portion of Border Town.

Karis hoped it would be enough. Those that did come however, were among Karis' most trusted allies. Some new friends from Anderjack's army, and a few of the brave warriors that had followed Tyrell and Karis all the way from Kalay. There was also Karis herself, and Tyrell and Matt. Three adepts fully armed with weapons from the Lost Age and djinn spirits. Karis felt the handle of her light zol blade. The Sanans would have their hands full.

A cold breeze flew down the quick moving river as Karis made her way out onto the bridge. This was the first time she had a chance to cross it, and was surprised to see the wide bridge had no railings on either side. The fast flowing river was merely a few metres below her feet. At the middle of the bridge, she could see both sides of Border Town rising from the earth into the sky, and beyond them the vast plains and mountains of Bilibin and Morgal.

At the Morgal end of the bridge, the group came upon a makeshift barricade. Wood, sand, and stones were piled haphazardly leaning against the Morgal guardhouse, blocking the way forward. At the front, was a wooden stake standing upright with a piece of paper nailed to the top.

Anderjack walked over and ripped the paper off the post. "Billish cravens," Anderjack read the note out loud for all those on the bridge to hear. "Our war is not over. General Roman."

 _They must have gone back to save Belinsk. Just like Margo predicted,_ Karis realized. Wordlessly the big lumberjack took a stone from the barricade and threw it into the river. Matt jumped to help, taking what must have been a small tree in his hands and throwing it into the river. Everyone quickly followed suit, and soon there were too many hands for the width of the bridge. It was cleared within an hour.

The road past Border Town was clear and easy. It was also disturbingly quiet. The occasional band or family of beastmen would see the small army on the road and flee in their wake.

"An army of Billish soldiers marching into Morgal. Doesn't look good," Penny said on a foggy early morning, a few days into their march from Bilibin, after a small group of beastmen disappeared off the road and into a small wooded area. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail similar to Karis'.

Past the Border River, the landscape was mostly the steppe that dominated Morgal. Hiding places were sparse, but for the past thirty years, this had been the beastmen's home. They knew the land, much of it formed fresh from the Golden Sun Event, better than anyone. Due to the cataclysms of the Golden Sun Event, the land wasn't a perfectly flat steppe. Although there was still acres of land for herding and farming, much of the earth was upturned and jagged due to the earthquakes that shook the land after Karis' father's quest.

Although the upturned land wasn't much use for agriculture, they provided the best hiding places for the beastmen. Some of the jagged hills even had simple fortresses. Some in the beastmen style, built mostly in preparation, after their exile from Bilibin. The newer ones though, were built in the Sanan way, with steep slanting and pointing roofs built on stone painted walls. They were built during the occupation. Now, the Sanan symbols had been painted over and destroyed. Now that they were back, Karis wondered whether the fortresses would be restored.

Eventually Anderjack's small army came to a fork in the road. The path to Belinsk cut through two large cliffs, crowned with fir trees. The wide road continued on eastward to the beastmen capital, but a thin path branched off to the north.

"That's the way to Cape Casper. If you follow it you'll get to Port Orlo. The beastmen there are friendly, they'll take to White Point for a fair price," Margo said as she pointed to the windy path. Night was beginning to fall, and bright white stars appeared in the orange-blue twilight sky. Karis couldn't see far down the path, as it jutted and curved wildly.

The small army began to set up tents and small fire in and around the road. The march was over for the day. Tyrell set his huge pack down with a thud and dust flew into Karis' eyes. "What if the Sanans have already taken it?" he asked.

"Tyrell!" Karis scolded brushing the dust off of her face.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Matt laughed.

"Port Orlo is backwater and leagues away from any real city. Sanans won't be interested in that for a while," Yakub said from a few yards away while he set up a tent.

Matt nodded. "We haven't seen any Sanans yet anyways."

Margo stretched her arms and then knelt down to start forming a fire. "They're probably holed up in Belinsk."

* * *

That night the camp was woken by the sound of firecrackers. The sound of them infiltrated Karis dreams. What had been a dream about her friends sailing the Great Eastern Sea turned into one of a fireworks show in Tonfon. Something she had only ever heard about.

Tyrell shook her awake. "We're being attacked!"

Karis sat up suddenly, nearly knocking her head into Tyrell's. She grabbed her zol blade from next to her and followed Tyrell out of the tent. The two adepts stood at the ready with their weapons drawn. Matt stood already ready to fight with his Sol Blade at the ready in his hands.

The low clouds of the cold autumn night lit up with red and orange light, illuminated by firecrackers. They show continuously from the tops of the cliffs that surrounded the path. Karis glanced over to the guard posts. The Billish soldiers posted there lay dead, stuck with arrows and crossbow bolts. _No,_ Karis' heart dropped.

A flurry of arrows landed among the camp. They were coming from both the north and south cliff, but Karis couldn't see their source through the needles of the tall fir trees. Each arrow landed perfectly in the smoldering remains of one of the fires from the night before.

"They're playing with us," Tyrell said. Karis hands began to sweat around the handle of her sword.

"Billish cravens!" a voice shouted from somewhere atop the north cliff. It was a booming voice that seemed to fill the entire valley. The accent was distinctly beastmen. "Your watchmen are dead. You are surrounded. Drop your weapons and surrender."

All eyes went to Anderjack. The big lumberjack stood in his sleeping clothes, with his wood axe in one hand and a dagger in the other. His black hair was wild and he crouched ready to pounce, as only a true warrior could. For painfully long moments, he stood perfectly still.

Another arrow flew. This time it landed dangerously close to Margo McCoy, who was standing next to Anderjack with a bow in her hands. Even in the cloudy night, the sight of her bright red hair must have been unmistakable to the beastmen in the cliffs. Karis wondered how it must look to them, an army of Billish soldiers marching confidently into Morgal, down the old beastmen road, lead by a McCoy no less. They were still technically at war after all.

The arrow at Margo's feet was a distinct threat. Anderjack's army had no choice. The new Billish king dropped his weapons and stood straight, defiantly. The rest of the army followed suit.

For the remainder of the night the beastmen warriors slowly descended from the cliffs. They bound Anderjack's small army with rope and chain. Karis learned that the source of the threatening voice was General Roman. He claimed to be working under orders of Queen Sveta, but Karis doubted that severely. From the idle chatter of the beastmen warriors, it seemed that Sveta hadn't been heard from since the Belinsk sack. Margo's rumours, that the city was taken, was confirmed by the beastmen gossip.

But Karis didn't need to hear it from them to know it was true. The army was tattered and poorly armed. Their clothes were ripped and their fur unkempt. It was clear they had been living on the steppe for some time. Even General Roman's iron breastplate was dirty with dust. The older warrior strode confidently around the camp, the state of his army not diminishing his authority. He took what supplies he needed from the Billish packs. He was a veteran of two wars already, and well into his third. His fur was streaky brown and grey, and one of his long ears partially destroyed in some battle long ago.

When the picking through of the supplies was done, and the Billish were all bound, the morning sun had begun to make its appearance. Roman ordered his soldiers to bring Karis, Matt, Tyrell, Anderjack, and Margo to him.

"I've seen you three before," Roman acknowledged the adepts. "Friends of the Queen. Or at least you were. Now you're traitors." Roman frowned.

"Exc-" Tyrell started but a sharp blow to the back of his head from one of the beastmen soldiers stopped him short. Instinctively, Anderjack struggled against his chains.

General Roman stared at him for a long while, before averting his gaze to Margo. "Princess Margaret," he said coldly, "Tell me how can the daughter of a Lord be a Princess? That doesn't quite make sense." Karis had wondered the same thing. She supposed it was symbol of the Billish love for her. "This is the last time a McCoy will step foot in Morgal," he spat at her feet.

Anderjack struggled against his bindings, this time trying to stand up, but he was forced down by the beastmen guards. General Roman scoffed, "You must be the bloody lumberjack of Grey Brook Pass. I see you've settled your differences with the McCoys. How much are they paying you warrior? Are you all mercenaries?" The General looked around at the small army. "Sent to destroy us in our moment of weakness? You've tried for the last thirty years to get rid o us. You exiled us, scorned us, murdered us."

"Please-" Margo began but was swatted by a beastman. Anderjack struggled yet again with his chains. He was like a kept beast.

"Do _not_ speak McCoy," the General said icily. Then he knelt down to Anderjack. Their faces only inches apart. "You will _never_ be rid of us."

How wrong he was, Karis thought. Anderjack had lost his lover, a beastmen, to Lord and Lady McCoy's ways. He had no hatred for their species. But years of hostilities were nearly impossible to overcome.

"We've come to help the Queen," Anderjack said, not flinching at the General's gaze.

"Don't insult me," Roman said, standing up. He addressed his guards, "Get them up. All of them. We make for Bilibin immediately."

"What?" Tyrell couldn't help but ask. "Shouldn't you be worried about the real enemy?"

Roman didn't look Tyrell in the eye when he answered, "Bilibin will do nicely as a fortress from which we can conduct our war against Sana. And you will do nicely as hostages, to fetch us our new base."

Karis heart sank again. She thought of the Kalay refugees in Bilibin. Would the beastmen be kind do humans from beyond the mountains? Roman seemed to hate everything remotely human. She remembered him nearly bursting at the sight of her and her companions back in Belinsk, during their quest. She shuddered.

* * *

The next morning the beastmen had the prisoners up before dawn. Karis' hands were bound by thick rope, and she walked surrounded by beastmen soldiers. She was in the middle of the line. Somewhere at the front was Tyrell, and at the back Matt. The general was keeping the adepts apart. Roman didn't have to say it to make that abundantly clear. They marched west, back the way they came. Eventually, a dim morning sun cracked from the between the cliffs that towered on either side of the road.

The trek went on all morning in that way. It was the coldest morning of the year and none of the beastmen would talk to Karis. The Jupiter adept thought she might have even seen some she recognized, from the last time she was in Belinsk. They weren't mute though. They talked to each other about the Sanans and the war. They spat when they saw one of the old Sanan fortresses that dotted the road. Karis learned that there was a group of beastmen refugees somewhere in Morgal, evading the Sanan army.

By noon they had cleared the cliffs where they were ambushed, and were in a large open field. Karis estimated they were making good time to Border Town. Every step of the way she tried to figure out an escape. Even with her hands bound, she figured she could possibly unleash at least a small amount of psynergy. Probably enough to free her bonds. But without coordinating with Matt and Tyrell, she'd be overpowered quickly. Who knew how they would react to a failed escape attempt? It was too risky.

Roman finally ordered the army to stop. They took out meager supplies from their packs for lunch. Mostly dried fruit and nuts. To their credit, they shared as generously as they could with their prisoners. It still wasn't enough. Karis had barely slept the night before. She ate her lunch silently, sitting with a group of soldiers and a few of the Billish prisoners.

Slowly, Karis could hear a rumbling from the sloping hills in the east. It sounded like a spring storm approaching, like the pounding of rain against the fields as it approached you. Karis paused her meal and craned her neck to look up. The sky was cloudy, but there was no rain. _Probably too cold for rain anyways._ Around her, the beastmen were perking their ears, some of their nostrils flared wildly.

The look in their eyes, Karis had seen it before. Sveta used to get that way when danger was near. Karis stood up and looked to the east to see what was going on. Suddenly, a horn sounded so loudly that Karis had to plug her ears.

"They're coming! The Sanans! We're under attack!" a beastman voice cried.

Then she saw it. Charging over the hill on horseback, was an army larger than Karis had ever seen. _The Sanan army._


	65. The Umbra Machine

_The Umbra Machine_

"How'd she make it back then?" Mia overheard one of the Tuaparang guards say. They had been talking about Chalis. From the vantage point of her cell Mia could just barely make out two silhouettes sitting around a table. They had their helmets off and sat together in a small cove that the wall made.

Their cove was adorned with shelves of wine, cheese, and dried meats. Tuaparang symbols stitched onto banners decorated the walls. There were bears, claws, hearts, spades, and magnificent birds. Ever present was the half crescent moon. The same symbol that the Empyror wore on his chest. _The Moon King reborn,_ Mia remembered what the guard had called him. On the outer wall was a small hearth.

The hearthfire didn't do much to warm Mia. Here in the middle of a city, a city she had never really seen, her bones were just as cold as they had been when she was hiking the Northern Wastes. The food was okay. As good as she could expect for prison. It had been one night since the Empyror visited. Today was the day when she would, as the Empyror put it, _witness the Umbra Machine._

The second guard, who had a raspy voice, shrugged. "You haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?" The first guard sounded vexed.

"She made it through the Ice Teeth. On _foot._ " When the other guard gasped Mia supposed that was the Tuaparang name for the northern mountains.

The first guard asked, "How?"

"She came with that blue hag," the guard with the raspy voice sneered, "She's one of the Warriors of Vale apparently."

"What happened to the ship though? And Spados?" the first guard asked.

"Went down. They all died. Chalis had to get passage to the north from one of the southern nations. Sana."

"Sana?" the guard mumbled.

"Ya, they call themselves an Empire. And Chalis assassinated their Emperor."

Mia tried not to gasp, she tried to make sure the guards wouldn't know she was eavesdropping. She suspected they falsely assumed their conversations to be private. But noise traveled well against the smooth metal walls of the Tuaparang prison.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up for a second," the questioning guard said perplexed, "How is that a nation offered safe passage to the assassin of their own Emperor? Those southerners are crazier than I expected."

The guard shrugged. "New Emperor must have been happy with it."

The first guard stuttered before getting out his words, "So she had a deal? With this usurper? She'd kill the old Emperor, he'd replace him, and she'd get passage to the north?"

"You're not as dumb as you look," the guard with the raspy voice laughed.

The first guard stood up violently and a bottle of wine fell of the table. It shattered into a hundred pieces. The second guard stood up to face him. Before either could lay a hand on the other, the sound of footsteps once again filled the prison hallway. The guards grunted curses at each other before hurrying to clean up the shattered wine bottle.

 _She assassinated Unan,_ Mia thought. She felt shock, numb, even a little betrayed. Mia remembered meeting the Sanan Emperor on a few occasions. He welcomed the Warriors of Vale into his palace. They discussed alchemy, war, and peace. Mia respected him more than most rulers. He brought consistent peace to a region after years of war. He was a scholar, not a warrior, not a tyrant. He was not a man who deserved a violent death. Mia shuddered. _Chalis. How could I trust her? Even for a second?_

She closed her eyes. If there was any energy left in her, anything more than the pale body that lay cold and hungry in that dingy Tuaparang cell, she might of cried. When she opened them Chalis stood in front of her, behind the bars. She was made up even more than before. Her hair done more elaborately, her dress longer and richer, and her face was done with dark purple eyeshadow. Dark metal earrings hung from her ears. Her face was expressionless.

"Time to go," she muttered. One of the four Tuaparang soldiers that accompanied her opened the cell. Mia frowned and didn't move.

"You betrayed me Chalis. I saved you, and you turned me in," Mia looked the other woman in the eye. Chalis averted the gaze. She gave her guards nervous side glances.

Mia could see one of the guards give Chalis a confused look. "Everything all right commander?"

Chalis thoughtful expression vanished into a sneer and a cold smile. "Of course captain. Get her up. We're wasting time."

She turned and vanished down the hallway. Two of the guards walked forward to Mia and gripped her arms tightly. Before they could haul her to her feet, me shook free of the grip, and stood up on her own volition. The captain drew a spear and pointed it at Mia's neck.

Chalis returned to the cell quickly. "Put down your weapon captain! She will accompany us, _willingly._ "

Chalis still didn't look Mia in the eye. Perhaps it was too painful. _Maybe there's guilt there. Where there's guilt there could be repentance. Maybe it's not over yet._

Mia walked willingly with the guards and Chalis, and they didn't restrain her. Chalis knew any attempt for escape on Mia's part was pointless. The entire city seemed to be a black hole of psynergy. She couldn't even summon a snowflake. And if that was true, than surely the Tuaparangs' powers of Luna would be enhanced. Whether it was the proximity to the abyss, or the power of the Umbra Machine, or the Umbra Clan themselves that were creating the effect, Mia had no way of telling.

When the guards lead Mia outside to the end of the hallway there was a black metal spiral staircase. Mia had no idea how many steps they climbed. She lost track after a hundred. Every once in a while they'd come to a doorway, which lead to a hallway, which was lined with hundreds of prison cells. All the same exact black metal, thick bars. The monotony was almost as exhausting as the steps.

Finally they reached a set of doors, that looked just like the rest, but when Chalis opened them and Mia walked through, she found herself in the middle of Tua City. The prison must have been set on a hill because Mia could see at least ten streets, paved with black metal. The buildings were made of a variety of stone and metal, with the occasional wooden door. They were larger than any Mia had ever seen, and yet less ornate than most. They were simple, brooding constructions of intimidation and might. They were supported by massive columns and their openings simple barred windows and metal doors.

Mia heard the familiar shriek of engines and and craned her neck to see skyships hovering ominously above the city. It was night. Or at least Mia thought so, until she saw the sun. Behind thick black clouds she could see its yellow outline. She remembered not being able to see the city from a distance the day before. All she could see was a black blob. _Smog,_ she realized. The city of forever night.

The guards lead her through straight wide streets, and then twisting winding paths, always downhill. The further they got the busier the city got. Mia saw Tuaparang citizens for the first time. They behaved much the way any city folk did, merchants bartered, children played, men and woman went about their errands. Only they looked alien. Wide set eyes, pale skin, and bright eyes. Some spoke a language she did not understand.

The whole way through the city Chalis looked more and more nervous. She continuously glanced at the guards that accompanied her, inspected passerbys closely, sometimes stopping to ask questions. _Where are you going? What sector of the city do you live?_ That sort of thing. Mia knew the look on Chalis' face well. It was the look of someone planning something. _Planning something they don't think they'll succeed,_ Mia thought. _What are you up to Chalis?_

Finally they came to what Mia suspected was the lowest point of the city. There was a black stone pavilion about forty yards wide. In its center descended a spiral staircase, much wider than the one at the prison.

"The entrance to the Umbra Machine," one of the guards read the text etched on the pavilion's column. The group descended down the staircase, which went even deeper into the earth than the prison.

At the bottom they came into a massive tunnel. At least two hundred yards wide, but in the darkness it was hard for Mia to tell. The tunnel was lit up only by the small lanterns carried by the Tuaparang workers. They walked on long metal catways and platforms that hugged the walls of the tunnel. The staircase Mia walked on descended to one such platform. Various engines and machinery hummed in every direction. The Tuaparang workers normally pale faces were covered in soot and grime. They passed by Mia and Chalis wordlessly, and only spoke to each other in quick grunts.

"Where's the Umbra Machine?" Mia asked, looking both ways.

"You're in it," one of the guards laughed.

Chalis lead the group down one of the catways, and as she did Mia began to feel more and more cold. Workers became less and less frequent and catways more sparse. Finally they came to the tunnels opening. A massive hole into the abyss stood directly in front of Mia. The scale of the machine took Mia's breath away. It was as if Weyard were an apple and the Umbra Machine was the tunnel left by a worm, that punctured its surface.

There were times in her life when Mia thought she was completely devoid of psynergy. In the prison. Nearby vortexes. That day she learned the truth. In those times, she always had the faintest bit of psynergy, the latent power that had kept her safe at Kolima Village all those years ago. But standing in that machine, with the abyss directly in front of her, she was truly void of her powers. She felt weak in the knees.

Standing at the very edge of the catway was the tall figure of the High Empyror. He was alone. Mia could see his pale wrinkled face in the flickering light of the torch he held. He wore his massive black fur coat, and on his back there was a dark blade strapped. Its height matched the Empyror's. He smiled.

"Welcome Commander Chalis," he paced over to her and kissed her forehead. This time Chalis didn't flinch. Mia suspected she had been prepared this time. Chalis smiled coldly. All the nervousness, the side long glances, were gone. All that was there was confidence and a cruel smile to match the Empyror's own.

The Empyror walked over to Mia. "And welcome to you Mia. Today you will behold the beginning of the new era. The age of the Zenith Tribe. Kneel."

Mia looked up at the Empyror's black eyes. They tried to draw her in, probed her to weaken her. Mia closed her eyes to prevent it. She kept her head tilted upward so that she would be looking directly at him had her eyes been open. She craned her neck to defy the Empyror. "No."

"Help her," the Empyror said slowly. Mia kept her eyes closed and felt two strikes against the back of her knees which had been shaking. As the Empyror wished she fell to her knees. Her palms hit the cold metal grated and began to bleed. She tried to stand up but cold metal gloves held her down. Without thinking she tried to summon an ice attack against the Empyror. Nothing. It was hopeless.

The Empyror strided over to a machine terminal at the end of the catwalk. Behind him the abyss crackled with purple and black pulsations. "Is it ready?" the Empyror asked a nearby worker.

"Yes your majesty," the worker bowed his head while he spoke. None of the Tuaparang seemed to look their tall leader in the eye.

"Good. My loyal subjects," now the Empyror projected his voice. Mia looked behind her to see the catwalk _full_ of Tuaparang workers and soldiers. The catwalk on the opposite side of the tunnel was full too. The Empyror addressed all of them, "Sons and daughters of the Zenith Tribe, you have served the New Empire well. Today is not the day our proud and ancient nation emerges from the shadows. No. Today is the day we draw the rest of the world into the shadows with us."

The Empyror smiled and placed a gloved hand on a large lever that sat atop the terminal. Out of the corner of her eye, Mia the faintest bit of motion. Quickly she turned her head to see it. Chalis had bulled a slender dagger from a pocket in her dress. She lunged towards the Empyror.

One of the Empyror's guards through himself into Chalis' body. The two fell into the Empyror. Three bodies went down to the catwalk floor next to the catwalk floor. In the commotion, Mia stood quickly to her feet. She was thrown down to her knees by Tuaparang guards. She felt something shatter in her knee cap and shut her eyes in pain. She sucked back a scream of pain.

When she opened her eyes it was already over. The Empyror stood panting next to the machine terminal. There was a bloody gash and a rip in his fur coat. It collected on his gloved index finger, and dripped down to the catwalk floor. He sneered. In front of him two guards restrained Chalis.

"You were always weak," the Empyror spat, "Just like Spados."

Chalis cried out in anger and struggled against the Tuaparang guards.

The Empyror let out a laugh that echoed against the tunnel walls. Hundreds of Tuaparang stood silently. None dared to laugh with him. Suddenly his smile became a scowl and he paced quickly over to Chalis, striking her face. Chalis didn't cry out. The tunnel was utterly silent with only the sound of the strike echoing. Mia struggled to get to her feet but her injured knee made it a feeble effort.

The Empyror stooped down from his height, so that his face was inches from Chalis. "You think that by killing me, you can save them? No. I am the only one who can save them," he glanced at the guards holding Chalis, "Let her go."

They let her go and backed into the crowd. Now it was just Chalis on her knees and the Empyror standing, alone at the end of the catwalk. He turned around and stared at the abyss, his tall silhouette was striking against the purple and black backdrop. Violently he turned around and let loose a dark cloud from his palm. It swept into Chalis body and she flew off the catwalk into the darkness below.

"No!" Mia heard herself shout and she struggled against her captors. This time their metal gloves dug into her shoulder muscles. Blood soaked into her shirt. She winced in pain.

The Empyror addressed the crowd. "We will be the champions of a new age. Or swept up away with the old," he motioned at where Chalis had been standing. _Chalis,_ Mia thought. She was trying to stop it all along. _She must have turned me in to gain the Empyror's trust,_ Mia realized. Her eyes began to water.

"It begins," the Empyror shouted and finally he strided over the machine terminal and pulled its black lever, activating the Umbra Machine.

The crackling of the abyss intensified. A type of spiral appeared in front of them, something that looked to Mia like the spiral of the psynergy vortexes. But several times larger. Every few moments, it was twice the size. Mia could hear something that sounded like thunder, only louder and more sporadic. A stream of purple light and black smoke emerged from the vortex and shot through the tunnel. Cold wind blew through the tunnel. Mia could hardly breath.

She struggled to crane her head upwards. She saw the High Empyror standing with his arms raised, black smoke swirled around them. He wielded all the power of the abyss.


	66. Into the Dynamo

_**Into the Dynamo**_

Jenna woke up and pulled open the canvas flaps of her tent. Rising to her knees she looked outside, letting the chill wind inside the tent. Behind her Isaac stirred slowly in his sleep. In front of her were the flat plains of Morgal. The yellow, green, and brown grasses flowed and rippled together like waves in the autumn wind. Beyond the plains was a green and red city, only a few miles away. Its ancient stone roofs contrasted against the uneasy bay behind it. Belinsk.

Jenna had been before. In those days the city was bustling with life. The King hosted Jenna and the other Warriors of Vale with great hospitality. Jenna experienced all the joys and traditions of the beastmen full moon festival. It was the peak of their society. Just before the Sanans came, and their imperial might subjugated Morgal. In those days, the Warriors of Vale often spoke about the issues in that country, but couldn't do anything to help. Isaac hadn't wanted a war to break out. If the King was alive, Jenna wondered what he would think of the Warriors of Vale.

Isaac sat up behind her. "I had a dream."

Jenna smiled at him. "About what?"

He looked outside at the plains for a moment. Then he got up and out of the tent, stretching his limbs. Jenna followed him. "We were back at Vale. It was just like it always was. The stream, the inn. Kraden's cottage even."

As he spoke Isaac sat down at a small fire that Garet had formed. Jenna sat on a stump next to them. Garet was stoking the flame with a stick. Isaac paused his story as the three companions sat together.

"Where's Takeru and Khurt?" Isaac asked.

"Still sleeping," Garet pointed the stick at their tent and as he did so embers fell off the tip and smouldered on the grass. Jenna scoffed and put them out with the bottom of her boot. Garet smiled subtlety and then looked at Isaac, "You were saying?"

Isaac looked at the fire. "I was telling Jenna about my dream. You were there too. And Felix." Jenna looked away suddenly from Isaac at the mention of her brother. Her husband put a loving hand on her shoulder and continued. "Except we weren't kids. We were old. Like now."

"I'm not old," Garet protested, "Look at me!" Jenna looked at her friend. It was true. He didn't look old. The power of the Great Lighthouses had slowed their aging. Garet looked no older than thirty.

Isaac laughed, "Don't you feel old? After everything? After this?" Isaac gestured towards Belinsk. There was a small stack of smoke rising from somewhere in the city. Garet nodded solemnly.

Isaac continued again. "We were in Vale. We had our own cottages there. New ones. East of the river. Matt and Beth were there. And Tyrell." Then he looked at Garet and frowned. "Ellie was there."

Garet's expression clouded over as he looked over the fire. "What should have been."

Isaac nodded.

There was a silence again. The kind of quiet that came with age. In the old days, when the three friends, and the rest of their companions, had travelled Weyard to restore Alchemy, things were never so quiet. If there were no beast threatening them, someone was always cracking a joke or telling a story. It had been some of the happiest times of Jenna's life. Now, they were on the road again, but things were different. They'd been through too much pain, seen too much go wrong after the Golden Sun rose.

Jenna looked at her husband, and her friend Garet. They couldn't speak. They were lost in their own thoughts and guilt. The same old weight that had plagued them all for thirty years. But she couldn't bare to see them this way. She forced herself to remember something happy. The first thing that came to her head surprised her. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Isaac and Garet looked at her, confused. A small smile crept onto Isaac's face. "Sam the Peddler," said smiling. Isaac's smile widened and Garet laughed out loud.

"What on earth made you think of him?" Garet asked.

Jenna shrugged. Sam was a Goman peddler who travelled the region when Jenna was just a child. The three companions, and Felix, had tormented Sam when he stayed at the Vale inn. In those days, everyone knew Vale had a secret, and the peddler was a curious man. He would constantly try and get the Valeans to talk. None would of course. Mount Aleph and psynergy were great secrets back then.

Instead, Jenna and her friends would tell lies to the peddler. They got him to believe increasingly tall tales surrounding a colony of leprechauns that lived deep beneath the mountain, mining for rare minerals. If a being offered the colony pebbles from the seas, they would trade some of these minerals.

"His outfit," Garet laughed, remembering the all green clothing that the children convinced Sam to wear, including a tall wizardly hat.

Isaac laughed. "It was the only way to gain the respect of the colony," he said, recalling their lies.

"Of course, of course," Garet said.

For an hour the friends recounted tales of their childhood and their youth. Tales of their trip to the Northern Waste, and Lemuria, and Magma Rock. They remembered all the people they met along the way. The told stories of the funny things their own children got up to in Kalay. For the most part, they were fourteen again. It was just like those camping trips they took as children a few miles from Vale. Crowded around a fire telling stories with their parents.

"That dream," Jenna said, referring to the dream Isaac had just told them about. "We can get that dream back. I know it." She looked out at Belinsk, "We're coming to the end of all of this. Things will be better. I feel it in my bones." She smiled.

Garet nodded, "I hope so."

Isaac gave her a weak smile and then looked back at the fire. Jenna's stomach turned. Before he was her husband, Isaac had been the leader of the Warriors of Vale. He was never unsure. He always knew what to do. He seemed to always know everything would work out, and it always did. But that smile, she saw it again it in her mind, was the look someone who wasn't sure this time.

* * *

The five travelling companions spent the rest of the morning hiking along a narrow hunting trail for a while, before Khurt lead them off path. The sun provided little warmth against the late fall winds. As they got closer to Belinsk, they also got closer to the bay, and its cool air chilled them. The grass was thick and tall, and provided some cover from peering eyes. Khurt used his beastmen senses to lead them in a seemingly random path. At around noon, he stopped.

"Here," he said and knelt down on the earth. He was situated on a small area of no grass, just dirt. It was a few yards wide, and the shape of a square. He began pawing away handfuls of dirt from the clearing. Jenna and the others got down to help.

After a few minutes of digging, Jenna felt her fingertips scratch against something hard. Stone. The rest of the digging only took a few minutes, as the group revealed a large stone slab, a foot beneath the earth. In the centre was a single marking. The Mountain Roc. Symbol of Morgal, and the ancient beastmen nation that preceded it.

"The tunnel?" Takeru asked. Khurt nodded and silently placed his hand against the Mountain Roc. Immediately the symbol shined bright yellow, and a ripple was sent through the beastman's fur. He expression was serious as the stone slab began to stir. Directly in the centre a thin crack appeared, cutting the Mountain Roc in two. Khurt lifted his hand. The crack widened and the slab split in two, revealing a deep hole.

"You're an adept?" Isaac asked the beastman warrior.

Khurt turned his head from side to side, considering this. "Only as much as any beastman. Alchemy made us this way. I suppose we all have a little adept in us."

"And it allows you to interact with the ancient beastman contraptions," Isaac finished, and Khurt nodded.

"That's how we lifted Belinsk from the earth. Thirty years ago, the city was just stone slabs like this. But we went their, interacted with the ruins, and they sprung from the earth. It was if our ancestors wanted us to have the city. To use it as they had."

"Your ancestors?" Takeru asked.

Khurt nodded, "Most of us believe that our ancestors were the ancient beastmen. The beastmen gene was dormant in the dark age. When the Golden Sun Event was triggered, those with the gene became beastmen, like our ancestors."

Jenna lit a small fire in the palm of her hand using psynergy, and lit up the tunnel's entrance. It was a square hole that went down for thirty yards, before the flat part of the tunnel began. There were smooth notches in the stone, that allowed the group to climb down. Khurt shut the tunnel's door when they entered.

At the bottom, Jenna lit up the tunnel. It was simple, with a few beastman carving and symbols. Mostly it was a straight shot to the city of Belinsk. The walk only took a few more hours before the the tunnel ended, with another ladder. Same as what they had seen at the entrance on the plains.

Khurt who had been leading the way, stopped. "We're here. Above us is the Dynamo, the Alchemy Machine that lies beneath Belinsk."

"What are we waiting for?" Garet asked.

Khurt looked above him, at the door. "I don't know what's above that door. If the Sanans found the entrance to our tunnel, it will surely be guarded."

Jenna shook her head. "We have no choice," she said.

Garet looked at Isaac. "Should be blow 'er open?"

Isaac asked Khurt, "Can you open the door from down here?"

Khurt nodded and pointed to a Mountain Roc inscribed on the tunnel walls. "I can use this."

Isaac thought for a moment, and then nodded. They had used the manoeuvre before, when they weren't sure what was waiting for them on the other side of a door. Jenna felt the heat of psynergy in her palms and fingertips. She and Garet stood side by side with their palms facing the door above their heads.

"Stand back," Isaac told Takeru. The tall samurai obeyed. Isaac turned to Khurt, "When I say so open the door. Then back up." He addressed both Takeru, "When I start heading up the tunnel, into the Dynamo, follow me. Be prepared to fight."

Isaac closed his eyes for a long moment. Jenna felt her fingertips grow hotter and hotter. Finally Isaac opened his eyes. "Now."

Khurt put his hand on the Mountain Roc symbol, it glowed yellow. Above Jenna the doorway creaked open just as the entrance had. Garet and Jenna blasted a column of fire up the tunnel and into the Dynamo. She heard shouts of shock and confusion above them. _They're up there._

"Looks like they found the entrance," Garet shouted at Khurt as the sound of flames filled the tunnel.

"Time to go," Isaac yelled. Jenna and Garet ceased the flames, and Jenna jumped onto the stone ladder leading up the tunnel. She lead the way, right behind her were her companions. At the top of the tunnel she jumped out and unsheathed her sword as fast as she could, barely countering an arrow shout from the bow of some unseen enemy.

Quickly, she tried to get her bearings. They were in the Dynamo. It's walls glowed orange, and Sanan warriors stood all around, with their weapons ready. Some were still reeling from the flames Jenna and Garet sent through the tunnel. As four Sanans converged on her, Jenna spun around quickly with her arm sword outstretched, sending a column of fire from her blade, knocking all four Sanans back.

Finally the rest of her companions got to the top of the tunnel and fought by her side against the Sanans that converged all around them. From further into the Dynamo, more and more warriors filed into the fight. Jenna felt her psynergy quickly depleting. She unleashed her djinn, one by one, until she was out. She unleashed a storm of djinn as a summon, sending ten warriors to their backs.

None of it was enough. The soldiers kept coming and coming. She saw Isaac and Garet run out of djinn and psynergy. The Sanans beat them back and surrounded the five companions. Out of the corner of her eye, Jenna saw one of the Sanans knock Khurt's sword out of his hand with a heavy axe blow.

Khurt dove underneath the next axe blow and took the Sanan axe-man's legs out from under him. The Sanan dropped his weapons and the two grappled for a moment before Khurt drove his teeth into enemy's forearm. Blood pooled on the floor as a howl of pain filled the Dynamo. Three Sanans pulled Khurt away from their unfortunate friend. They held the beastman in place as he struggled. One pressed the flat edge of a cruel dagger against the his throat.

"Animal," the Sanan muttered. His voice was young and smooth, his face marked only with a patchy beard and dome helmet. "Stop!" he shouted and pressed the dagger harder against Khurt's through. The fight paused. "I'll end him right here."

Everyone stopped fighting. A small stream of blood came from the point on Khurt's neck where the dagger's point pressed. Jenna dropped her sword on the metal and stone floor of the Dynamo. Her companions did the same, and for a moment the room was filled with the sound of clanging swords. For each of the companions, three or four Sanan warriors rushed forwards, binding their arms with thick ropes. Younger boys, presumably squires, collected the dropped weapons. Jenna slumped in her binds, and looked at Isaac and Garet. She searched their eyes for a plan, but there was none coming.

For a moment the Sanans looked around at each other, seemingly looking for guidance. Their eyes eventually settled on a fallen body, a Sanan who wore armour more ornate than most. Their captain. He lay unconscious on the floor, the victim of a blast of earth psynergy. His face was dirty with dust from its explosion.

The young Sanan who had held the blade to Khurt's throat spoke up. "Take them to the docks. The Emperor will deal with them."


	67. Battle of First Snow

_**Battle of First Snow**_

The sound of the charging Sanans began to fill the cold day. Even though they were still at least a few miles away, the sound traveled quickly and easily over the steppe. All around him the beastmen rushed around preparing for battle. Tyrell had been kept at the front of the line, so he was farthest away from the approaching army. Hastily, his captors built a wall of pikes in between the two armies. From the back of the line, nearest to the Sanan cavalry, General Roman shouted orders

Tyrell was too cold to be afraid. It felt more like winter than autumn. He tried to calculate what time of year it must be and gave up. He had been given a simple wool hat by one of the Billish soldiers, and now it felt woefully insufficient. It matted his red hair, and his bangs pressed flatly against his forehead. He shivered.

A soft snow began to fall. The first of the winter. Flakes melted on Tyrell's cap and face. If there hadn't been an army approaching, the site of it falling on the long beige and green grasses of the steppe would have been beautiful. Tyrell loved the first snow. He remembered trying to catch flakes in his tongue with his mother. The memory made him shake his head.

"Take me to to Roman!" Tyrell demanded his beastmen captor. The Mars adept struggled against his rope constraints. Mentally he struggled not to snap. If he unleashed and psynergy now, there would be an in-fight, and the Sanans would easily sweep over them.

The solitary beastman guard, the rest had joined Roman at the front line, gave Tyrell a confused look. He was young. Probably younger than Tyrell even. His fur was still short and thick, midnight blue. He didn't shiver in the cold.

"Look at that army," Tyrell paused to give the boy a chance to look. "If we don't work together, they'll crush us. You need all the hands you can get." Tyrell raised his arms, so that his bound wrists were a foot from the boys face. "Hurry."

The boy looked around at the other captives.

"We want to help you boy," Yakub offered, with a small but sincere smile.

The boy looked around wildly for another beastman. Finally he relented, and took a small dagger from his waist. He cut Tyrell free first. The adept didn't wait for the rest of the captives, he charged to the front line where Roman was shouting at his troops.

Yakub and the other three or four captives followed him closely. When they got to the front line, Roman caught a glimpse.

"Who freed those Billish!" he roared, with an anger Tyrell had yet to witness from the man. "Stop them now!"

Within seconds four strong beastmen hands were clutching Tyrell tightly, holding him back from the front line. He struggled for a moment but stopped when he realized they weren't going to let him through without a fight. He felt his finger tips warm with fiery Mars psynergy. He knew he could break out of their grasp. Was that what had to happen? He looked desperately for any sign of Matt and Karis.

There they were, just behind a single man line of beastmen soldiers who held pikes and spears in their hands, pointing at where the Sanans quickly approached. They were still shackled and with them stood Anderjack, and Margaret. General Roman was a few yards away, on a slight hill, barking orders as quickly as he could make them up. It was done with cool refrain and confidence. The man had witnessed two wars already, Tyrell reminded himself. He was Sveta's father's most trusted warrior. Tyrell, still restrained by the beastmen, looked around him. For every two beastmen soldiers, there was one Billish warrior bound with chains or rope. The army approaching outnumbered the beastmen and Billish combined, and they were on horseback. _Roman has to know he can't win without us._

Suddenly Tyrell heard a loud crack and he turned to see a burst of yellow light around Matt's hands. As soon as it subsided, Matt was unchained. A beastmen drew his sword and swung. Matt dodged the blow, and returned it, with a punch to the beastmen's abdomen. He disarmed the man and ran three strides. Within a second, he was standing on the hill next Roman. The Venus adept pointed a jagged beastmen sword at the General. Everyone paused and looked up at the two men standing on the small hill.

"Look," Matt said loud enough for everyone to hear. He pointed the sword at the charging Sanans. The sound of their hooves grew louder and louder. Matt wiped the light snow from his brow. "There's no way you can defeat them without us. Please. Let us help you." He turned the sword so that it's blade was in his hands and offered its hilt to General Roman.

Roman looked Matt in the eye for a long moment, and then glanced back at the Sanans. He took the hilt from Matt. "Release them," Roman addressed his troops.

As they were released, some of the Billish army looked to Anderjack for guidance. He motioned for them to stand their ground. They wouldn't abandon the beastmen. There was no hesitation on the part of the beastmen as they freed their former enemies. Tyrell almost sensed relief from them as they released him. They knew they had no chance alone. A young soldier retrieved Tyrell's axe for him. Its blue handle felt cold in his grip, so he allowed some of his Mars psynergy to warm it. Tyrell's aura binded with the axe. White snowflakes spotted its gold head.

Tyrell walked up the hill to where Matt and Karis were now standing, armed with their old gear. Matt had his sol blade drawn and ready, while Karis had the green zol sword in her hands once again. Tyrell smiled at his friends.

"Seems like everyone I try to help ends up putting me in chains," Matt joked.

Karis laughed, "At least this time it was shorter." Tyrell remembered that Matt had been locked up in the Anemos prison for days. He had a new empathy for the experience. It didn't feel good.

"Colder though," Matt said. Snow melted on his face and he warmed it with his free hand while the other held his sword. Matt motioned down the hill, towards the long line of beastmen and Billish soldiers preparing for the onslaught. The three adepts walked down the hill, and stood together on the front line with their weapons and psynergy ready. The battle at Grey Brook was long prepared. It felt different. Tyrell knew they would win. Matt put a hand on his friend's soldier and Tyrell felt the fear evaporate.

"Spread the line! We can envelope them!" Anderjack shouted from somewhere behind them. The army was organized as three or four lines of soldiers. Tyrell immediately saw the flaw. They would only be facing the cavalry head on. No chance to attack the flank, which was where they'd be the weakest.

The Billish quickly obeyed. The beastmen looked to Roman who yelled, "What are you waiting for! Do it!" Just as they started bustling and spreading themselves out into one line, a deafening bang came from where the Sanans were riding. Then another.

From the direction of the Sanans, two lines of fire, scorching the snow covered grass, shot towards Tyrell and the army. One passed to Tyrell's left, and the other to his right. The soldiers had to hustle and tighten their line to avoid the lines. Now they were five men deep. They'd have no chance of flanking the cavalry. _They knew_ , Tyrell realized. They knew the beastmen would try to surround, and they're pressing their advantage by forcing a head on confrontation.

"We have to break their line before they reach us," Matt said looking back and forth between Tyrell and Karis. "Karis, you go to the north part of the line and let loose as much wind as you can. Tyrell stay here and use send a gale at them. I'll go to the south part of the line and release a quake. Use _everything_ you have. And wait for my signal." Matt mimicked a bird sound. It was the rock wren. Tyrell remembered chasing the first around the Goman Highlands with Matt and Karis when they were just children.

Karis smiled. Perhaps she was thinking of the same thing. "Got it." She ran to her spot. Matt gave Tyrell a quick nod and went to his post.

And then finally, the battle was at hand. Tyrell's hands felt hot with the force of the gale. He felt himself almost slip up and shoot the hot wind. The heat from its pent up energy, and the flame walls that surrounded the army made him sweat. The Sanans were only a hundred yards away. Did he miss the signal? Tyrell could practically see their faces. In the front was their leader, unmistakably adorned with a a plumed helmet of many colours.

They he heard it, the trill call of the rock wren. Almost before he heard it, Tyrell let the rush of hot air release from his left palm. In the other, he still held is golden axe. Tyrell sank most of his stored up psynergy in the attack. Its force knocked more than a few of the Sanans off the backs of their horses. The rest of the horses whinnied wildly.

Simultaneously, an earthquake appeared on his right, and whirlwinds on his left. Tyrell didn't have to turn to know their source. The entire Sanan army was in disarray. Horses road in every direction, some nearly jumping into the flame walls the Sanans had created. Tyrell looked over at Matt and smiled. _It worked._

"Charge!" General Roman shouted. The army quickly took advantage of the chaos. What was once a clean charge, two lines of soldiers meeting each other in battle, quickly became a fray. All around him, Sanans swords met beastmen and Billish troops. Most of the cavalry who hadn't been dismounted in the psynergy attacks willingly released their steeds, in favour of maneuverability. Occasionally arrows whizzed by overhead, but Tyrell doubted they could possibly be meeting their targets in the chaos.

Tyrell fought with the rest of them. Matt and Karis were far away on some other part of the battlefield. Tyrell tried to disarm the Sanans, and knock them out. He didn't want anymore blood on his hands then necessary. But in the end, what had to be done had to be done. A few Sanans bodies lay lifeless in his wake. And all around him, blood of Sanans, Billish, and beastmen soaked the snow covered plains. This wasn't like Grey Brook, where both armies were countrymen who didn't want to kill anymore than they had to. This was decades of war, slavery, and hatred boiling over in blood and fire. Beastmen and Sanan alike fought with a fury Tyrell had never witnessed before.

"That's the Jenei!" a heavily accented voice shouted. Before Tyrell could react, five Sanan soldiers were on him, swinging their blades wildly, desperate for blood. Tyrell ducked the first two strikes, and swung his axe powerfully to meet the third. His attackers weapon flew from his hands. Tyrell kicked the man to the earth, and he didn't get back up. The Mars adept parried the blows of the other two a few times before they backed off a little.

The four remaining soldiers slowed the confrontation down and began to circle Tyrell. Tyrell looked around for help, but everyone was occupied. Suddenly an arrow flew into one of the soldier's ribs, knocking him down. Tyrell used the distraction to call upon his djinn. Fever let loose a howl of pure Mars energy, knocking into the three warriors in succession, sending them each flying.

Yakub ran up to Tyrell, his bow in his hand. "Your welcome!"

Tyrell groaned. Yakub shot another arrow, practically grazing Tyrell's shoulder. He heard a body fall to the ground behind him and turned to see a Sanan soldier on the ground, Yakub's arrow was sticking out of his shoulder. His sword lay uselessly next to his arm. Tyrell kicked it away.

"Your welcome again!" Yakub laughed. Tyrell turned, ready with his axe for the next threat.

"Ban-Jei! Let's end this!" a voice cried, and suddenly everything went eerily quiet. Only the sound of the fire walls crackling and the snowy wind filled the air. Yakub pointed at something and Tyrell saw a circle forming of soldiers, no longer fighting. On one side was the Sanans, and on the other side was Anderjack's army and the beastmen.

Tyrell and Yakub joined the group. In the centre of the circle, General Roman and the Sanan general circled each other, both with their weapons drawn. _Ban-Jei_ , Tyrell realized. He had heard the name before. A general known for his cruelty and cunning. One of the fourteen fishermen who started the Sanan Empire with Ko himself. He had a patchy black beard and iron capped teeth that gleaned when he smiled at Roman. His plumed helmet lay next to his feet, and his head was uncovered revealing a grey and black Sanan ponytail.

To match Ban-Jei's smile, Roman wore a scowl. He looked more beast than man, with blood splattered on his grey fur. In his right arm was a notched sword. In his left was a small axe. Ban-Jei held a two handed samurai blade, and was considerably less wounded.

Tyrell found Matt and Karis. Tyrell looked at his Matt with wide eyes as if to ask, _should we do something._ Matt shook his head. Perhaps this was the best way for it to end. _But what if Roman loses?_

The fire continued to crackle, not diminishing in the growing snow. Not one of the soldiers made a single sound. Every breath was held.

"Yes, _beast_. Let's end this," Ban-Jei grinned widely and pointed his sword at Roman. The words had their intended effect. Roman roared and charged Ban-Jei. Tyrell saw a flash of fear on the old Sanan's eyes.

Roman started with the sword in his right hand, which was parried Ban-Jei's blade. Next was the short axe in his left, which fell short. Ban-Jei pushed off and sent is blade in a downward arc towards Roman's head. It took both of Roman's weapons to stop the attack. The fight went on in this way, both men taking turns parrying and attacking, neither seeming to gain an advantage. Roman's savage fury diminished into the flow of the fight. Ban-Jei had no time for smirking as he carefully sidestepped or blocked attacks before delivering his own. The fight became a dance, each man waiting for the other to misstep.

The circle moved as the warriors' fight gradually moved towards the fire wall. And then, unannounced, the error came. Roman slipped on snow that had been melted by the Sanan fire. Ban-Jei smiled cruelly while sending an intense strike at Roman. The beastman barely got his blade up in time to save his life, but the force of the Sanan's attack sent Roman's sword flying from his hand. Now he all he had was his short axe. The Sanans cheered and Ban-Jei let loose a flurry of attacks. Roman barely blocked each with the head of his axe, while slowly backing up towards the fire wall. _No._

Roman must have felt the heat of the fire behind him, because suddenly he stopped backing up and sent a desperate attack at Ban-Jei's head. The Sanan dodged it easily, and then there was an opening. Ban-Jei took it, and his blade gashed Roman's axe arm deeply. The general didn't fall. He stood panting, barely able to hold his weapon.

Ban-Jei looked confused, and then amused. He laughed. "Give up beast!"

The Sanan attacked again, and Roman barely parried it with the axe. Ban-Jei put both hands on the hilt of his sword, and pushed the blade of Roman's axe towards his head. Roman struggled to save his life. Ban-Jei was only a foot from Roman now, pushing the axe closer and closer.

Finally, when Ban-Jei was close enough, Roman unleashed a kick. Ban-Jei let out a howl of pain as Roman's clawed foot struck his shin. With his uninjured arm, the beastman swung at Ban-Jei's head. The blow send the Sanan to the ground. His blade fell from his hands. Tyrell let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. This time the beastmen cheered. Roman's wounded arm dripped blood onto the floored Ban-Jei, and the beastmen raised his axe for the killing blow. The strike landed with a splatter of blood. Ban-Jei was dead.

The beastmen cheering subsided into silence. The Sanans looked at each other helplessly. Slowly, some of them began to drop their weapons. They honoured the results of the duel. Tyrell looked at Matt and Karis, who returned his awestruck look. Tyrell looked back at Roman, who was barely able to keep himself standing.

From somewhere unseen, an arrow flew, and it plunged into Roman's neck. His body fell to the snow.

"No!" one of the beastmen warriors shouted. The Sanans who had dropped their weapons quickly picked them back up. And from behind them, came more Sanan cavalry. Reinforcements. Tyrell felt his a lump forming in his throat. Again he felt the comforting hand of his friend Matt on his shoulders. He prayed it wasn't for the last time.

Billish and beastmen alike fell easily in the Sanans' onslaught. Torrents of snow and ice rose in their wake. Then he saw it. Leading the reinforcements was a group of mounted Tuaparang warriors. In the centre, was man with blue hair and a white mask. Alex.


	68. Apollo's Fury

_**Apollo's Fury**_

It only took a few minutes of forcible escorting for the Sanans to lead Isaac out of the Dynamo and into the Belinsk square. Beside him was Jenna, and companions Garet, Takeru the samurai, and Khurt the beastman. He tried to give his wife a reassuring smile as they were lead north, towards the dock. The young Sanan who had replaced the older man as captain was leading his prisoners to a ship, so that they could be shipped to Tonfon and Emperor Wo immediately.

Isaac tried to feel the warmth of psynergy on his fingertips, but he was fresh out. Maybe he'd regain the strength to stage a breakout. But by then they'd be in the ship. Where would they escape to on the open sea? Isaac looked over his shoulder, back at the entrance of the Dynamo. Isaac remembered Kraden's letter. Alex was heading to the Dynamo. Was he already there? He felt helpless to fight whatever plan the villainous adept had in mind.

The sunlight was just beginning to wane into evening when they got to the Belinsk central square. The statue in the centre of the city lay destroyed in the square. The stone beastman calvary that had been in place since the beastmen took their home back was now crumbled and askew. Isaac looked around the square. It was more dead than it he had ever seen it. Sanan soldiers walked around and sat chewing on army rations. Isaac could only see a few beastman, all of them shackled.

In front of him, the palace stood, a shadow of its former self. Several of its towers had been collapsed in the sudden attack from the Sanan navy. Before the street meandered to the palace, the Sanans took a sharp right and lead their prisoners to the docks. Dried blood from the battle stained the stone floor they walked on.

Finally, they arrived at the ship. A huge Sanan vessel floated a few yards from the edge of the dock. Its deck was so high, that its walkway lead to a door on the side of the dock, rather than the deck. The door was small, wooden, and round. The walkway that lead to it was made from thin planks, and only wide enough for two to walk abreast. Two Sanan guards went first, including the patchy bearded leader.

As the Sanan's hand contacted the doorknob, a sudden blast of energy blew open the door. Grey and green gas exploded from the other side of the door, splintering the wooden door into a thousand pieces, and sending the Sanans flying back. Isaac heard a splash as the leader fell into the water below the dock.

Garet reacted first, throwing his hulking frame into the nearest Sanan. The soldiers body careened into the water. Jenna raised her bound arms and let loose a weak burst of hot psynergy, something she had regained during the walk from the dynamo to the docks. Two Sanans, who had swords drawn already, crashed into the water.

Isaac turned around quickly to act, but two Sanan warriors simultaneously pushed the Goman warrior to his knees. "Kill him!" a Sanan voice shouted from somewhere. A warrior swung his sword quickly, aiming it squarely at Isaac's head.

Before the blow could land, a bolt pierced the Sanan's shoulder. Isaac turned towards the ship to see a figure emerging. A young man, blonde with northern blue eyes, and a Imilian summer coat. He wielded a black Tuaparang crossbow, and fired it quickly at two other Sanans. He walked quickly to Isaac, and cut his binds lose with a motion of his dagger. With his free hands, Isaac disarmed a Sanan, and use his enemy's sword to dispatch the two remaining guards.

The companions were alone on the dock. The mysterious Imilian who had emerged from the ship quickly freed Jenna, Garet, Takeru, and Khurt of their binds. The companions rearmed themselves with the weapons the Sanans had confiscated. Isaac began to feel the power of his djinn and psnergy well up within him once again. _Perhaps all is not lost._

"Who are you?" Garet demanded of the young Imilian. "Why do you have _that_?" Garet gestured towards the Tuaparang crossbow.

"This is Lycus," Jenna interjected quickly, "Don't you remember?"

Garet looked thoughtful for a moment. "One of Rief's friends?"

Lycus nodded, "A friend of the Mercury Clan."

"Kraden's letter said you were with them? At Talon Peak?" Isaac questioned the younger man.

"Aye. He told me to meet you here. To help you get into the Dynamo." Lycus' long hair blew as twilight set in.

"The letter didn't say that," Garet challenged.

Lycus shook his head, clearly annoyed. "We have no time. Alex may be in the Dynamo right now."

Isaac nodded quickly. Without anymore debate, the adept lead his group back down the dock, towards the city center. He didn't bother looking back. His companions would follow him, as they always did.

The sun had almost fully set by the time they reached the tunnel entrance to the Dynamo. They traveled through the city unopposed. If there were Sanans around, they didn't dare challenge the six warriors.

Isaac climbed down the ladder into the Dynamo first, his group close behind. At the bottom of the ladder, Isaac's boot touched down on the purple stone.

"I'll lead," Khurt said. The young beastman brushed past Isaac. His nostrils flared, as if he was picking up a scent. He was leader of the guards, and had been to the dynamo before. He gave Isaac a worried look. "We're not alone."

"How many?" Takeru asked, as his face clouded over with worry.

Khurt shook his head, "No way of knowing. They don't smell like Sanans though."

"Beastmen?" Jenna asked.

"No. Definitely not," Khurt said, shaking his head again. "Whoever they are, they're not from around here. Maybe not even from Angara. I've never smelled anyone like them."

"Tuaparang," Lycus said. Isaac nodded. It was the most likely explanation. Kraden's letter said they traveled with Alex.

"We should go the Luna Room. I think that's where they are. Where the Grave Eclipse started," Khurt said. His fur rippled as he channeled his beast sense.

The group jogged through the ancient Alchemy Machine quickly. Together, they retraced the steps of Matt and his companions. Khurt explained some of the mechanisms of the Dynamo, including the massive solar model at the heart of the Dynamo. In the center a huge model of sol itself stood, surrounded by Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. Even Isaac had never seen anything like it. The ruins the Golden Sun Event unearthed were unlike anything they had seen on their quest.

Finally they reached their destination. In the middle of a small room was another model of Sol. Its surface was glowing and sparkling with golden energy. The sound of its power filled the room with surging electricity. Lying among were the badly burned bodies of six Tuaparang warriors. Behind the sol, was a red stone wall, bordered with ornate marble and gold. At its center was a shimmering blue surface.

Isaac and his companions kept their distance from the sol. It pulsed with power and, seemed to be growing outwards. It reminded Isaac of the surging power of a vortex, only it seemed to increase his psynergy rather than drain it. He felt power rush from his heart to his extremities. Isaac even felt the sheer power of the Golden Sun beating through his chest and ribs.

"What happened?" Garet shouted over the crackling of the sol.

Isaac shook his head. From behind them, a sound even louder than the pulsing orb sounded. The tunnel that lead into the small room collapsed, sending dust and chips of rocks flying. Green gas filled the room.

"We're blocked in!" Takeru shouted in dismay.

In the dust and gas, Isaac could hardly see his companions. As it cleared he made out Jenna, kneeling on the ground coughing on dust. He went to her. "Are you alright?"

She gave him a small smile. "Of course." She stood up and looked around. Isaac held her hand tightly. Suddenly, his wife's face clouded over. "Where's Lycus?"

Isaac whirled around. He saw Garet, Takeru, Khurt. But no Lycus. The Imilian had disappeared.

Takeru shook his head grimly. "He must have been in the tunnel..."

"No!" Garet shouted over the sound of the orb, "Green smoke!" The fire adept pointed at the green gas that was still disappearing in the wake of the explosion.

Jenna gasped. "The same that Lycus used at the docks."

Isaac wanted to yell. Lycus' sudden appearance made sense now. The fact that this wasn't a part of Kraden's letter. His use of the Tuaparang crossbow. He hailed from Imil. _Alex is using him._ Garet said what they were all thinking, "It's a trap! We've been betrayed!"

The big Mars adept immediately went to work in clearing the tunnel. He sent blasts of psynergy at the rubble blocking the tunnel. Slowly, he began to clear some away. Jenna and Isaac joined in.

The adepts stopped when they heard a yelp of pain from behind them. Takeru's shoulder sizzled as a pang of golden electricity, originating from the orb, struck him.

"Stay away from the orb!" Jenna demanded. Khurt and Takeru moved closer to where the adepts worked at clearing the rubble. But it was no use, the orb's power only grew, filling up more and more of the room.

"We have to clear the tunnel before this thing kills us all," Garet yelled.

"You can't escape it," a mysterious voice that seemed to come from every direction filled the room, louder even than the crackling sol orb. They were not alone.

"Who said that?" Isaac demanded.

From behind the orb, Isaac could make out a massive blue hologram, appearing on the wall's blue shimmering surface. Its face looked like that of a beastman.

"I am of those called the Wards. We are the ancient voices chosen to protect the alchemic instruments. Ye warriors, be ye revivers of the exalted Jenei? " the hologram spoke with a low voice. It had an accent that Isaac couldn't place. _Jenei,_ Isaac thought, _the adepts of antiquity._

"We are," Isaac confirmed.

"Then perhaps all is not lost," the ward spoke.

Garet stood forward, closer to the orb and the ward. "What happened here?"

"The shrouded soldiers have unleashed Apollo's fury. It will consume these halls, and the city above it. Ye Jenei, must slow its growth, so that the surface folk can escape its wrath."

"Can't we stop it?" Khurt asked desperately.

"Nay. No mortal can contain Apollo's fury," the ward's voice made the hairs on Isaac's arms stand up.

"Apollo's fury? What does that mean?" Isaac asked carefully.

"Apollo the God Emperor's Lens has been unleashed in these halls, as was prophesied. Underneath these ruins, is a vast crystal, thrice larger than the city above us. In the times before the seal, we built it. We forged it to contain Apollo's fury, so that when the Lens was used against us, our city would not be lost. And now, thousands of years later, it was needed again."

Jenna shook her head, clearly confused. "Apollo's Lens? I thought it was fired to stop the Grave Eclipse? Not destroy the city."

"The lens was a weapon in the war that ended the Lost Age. The God Emperor Apollo used it to obliterate cities, level civilizations. The Moon King protected the beastmen of old from Apollo. We thrived under his Luna Tower and Eclipse. But then Apollo forged the Lens. It was only a matter of time before Apollo directed his weapon to our creation. Its use would do far more than end our Eclipse. The power of its strike would destroy our city as well. So we built the crystal to contain the excess power," the ward spoke the words slowly. Isaac thought immediately of his vision. The war that the ancient guardians spoke of. It must be same war that the ward told of.

"It worked?" Khurt asked.

The ward nodded. "And it has worked again. But the shrouded warriors broke the crystal. They have unleashed Apollo's Fury. They called themselves servants of Luna, disciples of the Moon King. But they are _not._ " The last word the ward spoke reverberated through the room loudly. Dust fell from the ceiling. "They are servants of Sol. Of the God Emperor reborn. And they've unleashed his power on our city."

The orb in the centre of the room grew and surged with electricity. "What can we do?" Isaac asked.

"You are Jenei. You can slow its growth. Save the surface dwellers. The beastmen must survive. They must avenge the city. They must destroy the God Emperor." He spoke directly to Khurt, who's fur stood up in its ends. The hologram disappeared.

Garet and Jenna looked at Isaac for only a moment before clearing away rubble as fast as they could. They had no choice but to trust the ward. Isaac let out a blast of psynergy, and surrounded the growing orb with hovering rocks and dirt. Its sound shrunk to a quiet hum. The strain of it made Isaac begin to sweat. They worked in this way for some time. Isaac slowly began to feel his psynergy leave his body. He was becoming depleted.

"Are you close?" he asked Jenna and Garet.

"I think so. I don't know," Jenna said worriedly, her hair drenched with sweat.

"Can you hold it?" Garet asked.

Suddenly the orb pulsed violently in Isaac's psynergetic grip sending a ripple of pain through his bicep, causing him to loose the grip. Golden electricity blew the room violently, striking Isaac in the leg. He strained his muscles and his power to reel it in. He was at the bottom of his reserve. Slowly dwindling to nothing left.

"We made it!" Garet shouted. He looked at Takeru and Khurt, "Let's go." Takeru and Khurt dashed through the opening the adepts had created in the tunnel.

"Isaac, let it go! Please!" Jenna pleaded with her husband. Her face was lined with stress. Slowly Isaac eased his grip on the orb. A blast of its power leaped out from the stone coffin Isaac had created for it, striking a hole in the ceiling immediately. Another strike narrowly missed Garet's head. _I have to hold it._ Isaac remade his psnergy stone and dirt barrier around the orb.

Takeru and Khurt looked down the tunnel confused. "Go!" Garet shouted at them full volume. "Evacuate the city! Now!" The samurai and beastman dashed down the hallway, back up towards the city square.

Jenna put a hand on Isaac's soldier, "We have to go." A tear rolled down her cheek. Isaac began to cry. _I can't go. There's no way anyone will make it._

"Go!" Isaac said, "Please. It's the only way. I can't hold it for much longer. Please. Go." _Please go. You have to survive. You have to raise our children._

Just then the orb pulsed. It wanted to be out. It wanted to explode. Its power finished off the last of Isaac's psnergy. Isaac braced for impact. But none came. His arms were still outstretched. Power was still going from his palms into the rocks that held Apollo's Fury at bay. _How?_ Then he felt that same warmth in his chest he has felt earlier, at the beach. The power of the Golden Sun itself. It surged from his chest to his fingers, to the stone. It left his body. Returned to the earth. Where it needed to be.


	69. The New Peace

_**The New Peace**_

Matthew ran over to General Roman's body. All around him the Sanan reinforcements, with their mysterious Tuaparang allies, did battle with Anderjack's and Roman's combined army. The fire walls that the Sanans had created were beginning to die down, but escape was still an impossibility. They were vastly outnumbered. Matthew parried a surprise attack from a mounted Sanan and returned the favour

He arrived at the place Roman fought Ban-Jei. The Sanan commander's body was limp, his eyes lifeless. Matthew went to Roman. Blood poured from the arrow wound in general's neck, creating a rose colour as it mixed with the snowy grass beneath Matthew's feet. He knelt down and felt for a pulse. The beastman's fur was rough and cool to the touch.

"Goman," the general muttered, coughing out blood while looking at Matthew. Matthew's eyes widened. _He's alive._ Around them metal clashed against metal, and the snow began to fall heavier. The fire wall was merely smoldering, providing only a little warmth for the wounded general.

Some of his psynergy had replenished since he, Tyrell, and Karis had depleted it at the beginning of the fight. Matthew prepared a cure spell, to try and stop the bleeding in Roman's neck.

"No," Roman put a hand on Matthew's hand, stopping him from using the spell. He coughed loudly. Matthew put a comforting hand on the dying beastman's shoulder. "It's too late. Save..."

The light went out from the old warrior's eyes. But Matthew didn't need to hear the end of his thought. _Save Morgal. Save Belinsk. Save Sveta._ He closed the beastman's eyes. Roman had done the honourable thing in the end. He freed the Billish so that they could fight together for the first time in history. And he fought Ban-Jei alone, to save as many lives as he could.

Matthew heard footsteps approaching through the snow quickly towards his back. He stood up and turned around to see a Tuaparang warrior, with a black sword raised above his head. Matthew tried to unsheathe his Sol Blade from the scabbard at his waste, but it caught. He stumbled to his knee. The Tuaparang laughed, and raised the blade in an arc.

Just before he could bring it down, Matthew saw the tip of spear emerge from his abdomen. The warrior fell lifeless, revealing Tyrell.

"Now we're even," the Mars adept said. His armour and hair was in disarray, but still in his right hand he carried his golden axe. Matthew stood up and smiled. Two Tuaparang ran to attack the duo, but Matthew sent them flying with an unleash of Flint the djinn.

Tyrell almost returned Matthew's smile, but his eyes quickly darkened. "Alex is here."

The cloud of snow and ice that had preceded the reinforcements, Matthew remembered. It wasn't just upheaved in the wake of the horses. It was the work of a Mercury Adept.

"We have to get to him," Karis said, having joined the conversation. She was huffing and puffing with expended energy, her green sword wet with blood.

Matthew nodded. The trio fought together, for the umpteenth time. As they searched the battlefield for Arcanus, they tried to turned the tide of the right. But all around them, their allies were cut down or captured by the enemy. They were vastly outnumbered. Matthew's heart sunk. Defeating Alex was the only way to end it. They followed the source of ice and snow blasts. Alex was expending psynergy at a great rate, mercilessly throwing his enemies aside like rag-dolls. Finally they found the source of the attacks.

The Mercury Clan warrior sat on horseback, one of the great hanner horses than the beastmen rode through the steppe. Alex controlled it well. His white mask was gone, probably lost in the chaos of the battle. In his right hand was a simple grey sword. He was garbed in blue and white robes of his clan. _The clan he betrayed,_ Matthew reminded himself. _When he tried to seize the Golden Sun for himself._

With sudden clarity, Matthew remembered that the Mercury Adept still contained a piece of the ancient power. His father never learned to wield it. But Isaac also never _wanted_ to wield it. The Wise One bestowed it upon him for safekeeping, not to utilize its power. Alex though, was an entirely different type of person. Matthew had fought Tuaparang generals, Sanan warriors, and beasts of all type. Even ancient spirits. If Alex truly wielded the Golden Sun, like Isaac and the Wise One believed, then this was different.

"We'll fight him together. Just like old times," Tyrell said frowning. White snow almost covered his red hair. Karis nodded, her sword almost glowed in the daylight.

"Now," Matthew whispered to his friends. Then he shouted, "Alex!" The entire battlefield seem to quiet. The fight, which had already been slowing down as the Sanans captured and defeated more and more of Anderjack's army, stopped entirely for a moment.

Alex looked around at his Sanan and Tuaparang soldiers. "What are you waiting for? Finish it!" Alex shouted without rage. Just calm assertiveness. The battle began anew with ferocity. Alex turned to the adepts and smiled. He jumped off his horseback and pointed his sword at Matthew. "Don't you ever learn?"

Tyrell twitched, as if to attack, but stopped when Matthew put a hand on his friend to steady him. They wouldn't play into his goading.

Alex paced closer to the adepts, his long blue hair and piercing eyes became visible to Matthew. They were similar in colour to Rief's and Amiti's. But the look... that was something entirely different. Unbidden, Alex continued, "I suspect it was you then? That threw down the McCoys? Very impressive."

"Why would you assume that?" Karis asked, unable to help herself. She frowned at the enemy. The adepts and Alex slowly approached each other until they were only a few yards away.

Alex laughed, "The lumberjack oaf certainly couldn't do it. Besides, you've proved yourself to be noble defenders of the common folk. What's a coup here and there to great heroes such as yourselves?"

"Why so much talking Arcanus? I'm beginning to think you don't know how to fight," Karis returned some of the goading. She waved her sword as she spoke. Perhaps she could get him off balance, Matthew hoped.

Alex smiled widely. He was happy to have a partner in his useless verbal sparring, Matthew realized. "Such an astute girl-"

Tyrell groaned and interrupted, "Why are you here? What are you after?" His grip on the golden axe tightened.

"To win of course," Alex said smugly. He held his blade down at his feet, seemingly he didn't even fear an attack.

Karis looked around her at the battlefield, "All this death, all this suffering. Just so you can end up on top?"

For once the smirk disappeared from Alex's face. A cloud went over his face. And for just a second, there was rage. Quickly it was replaced by a cold frown. "No. I will prevent something worse."

"What could be worse?" Tyrell asked angrily. Matthew began to shake in the cold.

The rage got the better of Alex and he shouted, "Earthquakes, floods, civil wars! _Protecting Weyard._ That's what your parents were supposed to do. That's what they agreed to when they lit the beacons. They failed! Weyard is _done_ with them as its guardians. If it goes on any longer, our world will be ripped apart." He paused and then looked coldly at Tyrell, "Mourning Moons, Tyrell. Your father couldn't even save his own _wife_."

Tyrell screamed in rage and charged the Mercury Adept. "No!" Matthew yelled but his friend brushed his arm aside and ran axe first at Alex. The older warrior smiled and gave a shrill laugh. Alex rose his left hand and a blast of ice stronger than any Matthew had ever seen flew quickly towards Tyrell. With a quick flick of his wrist, Tyrell created a fire wall to block the attack. Alex's ice shards broke through the wall with alarming ease, and slammed into Tyrell's body. The force of the attack sent the fire adept flying into the air before he crashed back onto the snowy plains.

"Let it begin," Alex said quietly, before charging Matthew and Karis, with his grey sword.

The three combatants didn't use psynergy for the beginning of their fight. Instead, Alex sent a flurry of attacks with his blade against Matthew and Karis, who blocked, dodged, and parried as quickly as they could. It was lucky that Alex chose to fight with his blade, because Matthew and Karis' psynergy were still near depleted.

Finally an attack got through, as Alex's sword cut into Karis' shoulder, and she fell to her knee. Alex hesitated for just a split second, enough time for Karis to close the wound with a quick psynergy spell, and get back to her feet. The Mercury adept smiled as she did so. _He's playing with us._

Neither Matthew nor Karis could get an attack in edgewise. All they could do was wildly defend against the more experienced warrior's attacks. As the fight continued, Matthew noticed that the battle around them had ceased. All the Billish and beastmen warrior's were either dead or captured. The remaining Sanans and Tuaparang stood around watching, or healed their wounded, as the three adepts engaged in their ferocious duel. Matthew tried to get a glimpse of Tyrell. Or Margo, Anderjack, Yakub, or Penny. To see if any of them were alive, but all he could do was focus on not dying.

Matthew parried three quick blows as Alex seemed to forget about Karis for just a moment. She sent her emerald blade thrusting towards Alex and it nicked his ribs, tearing a hold in his intricate blue robe.

"Enough of you," Alex said and sent a blast of psynergy directly at Karis' abdomen, throwing her back into the snow, unconscious. The Sanan and Tuaparang cheered, the prisoners gasped.

Matthew took a step back and held his sword in a defensive stance. He felt his psynergy slowly replenishing itself. Alex had just sent two attacks at Tyrell and Karis, in addition to what he had used in the battle beforehand. _Perhaps he's low._

Matthew knew he had to take the gamble. If the fight continued on as it was going, Alex would surely get bored and finish it. But if Matthew could defeat him, perhaps not all was lost. Even though he'd be immediately taken prisoner by the Sanans and Tuaparang. Alex could be out of the picture. And if that was the case, then there was hope.

"You Matthew, are almost a worthy adversary. Perhaps more so than your father," he smiled and swung his sword dramatically, taking slow steps towards Matthew. A cloud went over the water adept's face, "But I have no use for you."

Alex swung wildly at Matthew, who sidestepped the blow. He returned it with a blast of earth psynergy. Dirt from beneath the snow, surrounded with yellow energy, flew from underneath the snow in an explosion of white, green, and brown. It hit hard into Alex, who had over-committed himself. Alex felt to his back, his sword dropping uselessly behind him. The audience was silent. Alex jumped to his feet, without his sword.

Matthew took the the opportunity without hesitation and sent a blow of his Sol Blade towards Alex. The water adept parried it with a blast of ice psynergy. Matthew sent another attack. Another parry. On and on it went. Swing and block. Matthew could feel Alex's psynergy begin to deplete. It would be over soon. His heart rate quickened.

Finally Alex fell to his back. Matthew pointed his sword at the villain's neck. The Tuaparang began to stir, and they pointed loaded crossbows at Matthew. With a wave from Alex, they hesitantly lowered their weapons. Matthew tried not to let his surprise show.

"Surrender," he demanded. Finally the snow seemed to stop. All around the pair of warriors was blood, wounded soldiers, prisoners, and corpses. The fire wall was mere smoldering embers now. The sun peeked through the snow clouds.

The Mercury adept smiled. "I want you to know, that this is nothing personal. I have to do what only I can do."

Matthew frowned, and in a blink the water adept vanished into vapour. _No,_ Matthew thought hopelessly. He heard footsteps from behind him, but it was too late. Before he could turn to see Alex, the warrior's sword swung downward against Matthew's back, creating a long gash. Hot blood dripped too the snow as Matthew fell to his knees.

Alex circled around to face Matthew. Vapour still steamed off him after his teleportation. "Again, nothing personal," he said. "There's a new order coming. I didn't want to end you. But time and time again, you and your parents, and your friends, have tried to stop my new peace. I'm genuinely sorry."

Alex prepared his sword. In a flash Matthew thought of Sveta. He'd never get to help her. He remembered Sheba and Anemos. _They'll do it themselves,_ he thought. _They have to._ He imagined a world where they defeated the demons of Weyard. Where his family and friends finally lived in peace. Together. Matthew closed his eyes and tried to picture home. Not the cabin. Home. The old stone house in Kalay where everything was perfect.

Matthew heard the sound of arrows hitting bodies and snowy earth all around him. He opened his eyes quickly, to see Alex clutching an arrow wound on his left shoulder. Everywhere, were Tuaparang and Sanans felled by arrows. The water adepts blade had again fallen from his hands.

"We're being attacked!" one of the Tuaparang shouted before being hit in the leg with a bolt. Matthew saw Anderjack throw one of his captors into the earth with his bare hands, and grabbed the Sanan's blade. In the chaos, the other prisoners followed suit. The tide had turned _. How?_

Matthew looked to the south, the direction the arrows were flying. An army of blue and gold approached. In the front were a few mounted warriors, including a young man with azure hair and golden armour. Next to him was a red haired warrior dressed in Champan pirate armour. _Amiti. Eoleo... How?_

"Route them!" Amiti shouted as he lead his warriors into the fray. The enemies fled uselessly, as most were cut down or captured by the reinforcements. In mere moments, the Billish and beastmen prisoners were free and now holding their enemies in binds.

In the brief chaos, Alex wandered away, trying to stop the bleeding from the arrow that had punctured him. Matthew stood up, and limped after the adept, narrowly avoiding enemy attacks. Blood trickled from the wound on his back down his leg.

At the edge of the battlefield Alex found an abandoned horse and climbed onto it. _He can't get away,_ Matthew thought.

"Alex!" Matthew shouted. He felt a burst of hot pain from the wound at his back as Alex turned to look at him. "You have nowhere to go. You can't hide in this country. Not from the beastmen. It's over." Matthew thought about Sveta and her tracking skills.

"It's only just begun," Alex said ominously. If anyone but the manipulative mastermind spoke the words Matthew would laugh them off. Instead dread overtook him.

"Your army is defeated. We'll take back Belinsk, and then we'll find you."

"Soon, there will be no Belinsk to take back." Alex looked high in the sky, at the sun. He stretched his hand out to visualize the distance of the horizon from the sun. It was an older hunter's trick to tell time. "I'm afraid that even if you left now, you'd still miss the fireworks."

The water adept spurred his horse away from the fight. Alex escaped.


	70. Waiting For Beatrice

_**Waiting for Beatrice**_

At the depths of the Alchemy Dynamo, Isaac used psynergy to create a rock barrier between the pulsating orb and the air around it. He contained its power from destroying the Dynamo and Belinsk above it. Garet took a step towards him.

"How are you doing this Isaac? How do you have psynergy left?" Garet asked.

Isaac winced. "Both of you. Listen to me," he said. The stone coffin made the room strangely quiet. "The reason for the cataclysms since the Golden Sun Event... it's because of me. The power that I have, the portion of the Golden Sun, it was meant to ease the transition. Prevent the disasters. But the Wise One gave it to me instead. That's why there have been earthquakes and vortexes. I must return it to the earth. That's what I'm doing now. It's how I'll slow this explosion."

"Isaac! The Wise One gave you that power for a reason! You'll need it to stop Alex!" Garet protested.

Isaac shook his head. "You'll need to find another way." At the word _you'll_ Jenna began to stir. Something clicked inside Garet's mind. _No. This can't be happening._

"Isaac no..." she clutched his shoulder, trying to pull him away from the orb. Tears began to roll down her cheek.

"I have to do this Jenna. It's the only way. As soon as I let go, it _will_ blow. I'm not letting it take you with it." Isaac's face was clouded with steely determination. Jenna's stirring turn into weeping and she pleaded desperately with her husband, trying to pull him away from the orb.

Isaac turned towards Garet. Garet didn't know why but his mind went to the storm, all those years ago. When Garet went with him to try and save the village. When they stood together against foes far more powerful than themselves. Isaac's eyes pleaded with him. _Please,_ Isaac mouthed.

Garet thought of him unconscious on the crater. He remembered where Takeru found him. He remembered bringing his body all the way to Yamata City. Mostly, he remembered the promise that he made to himself. _I won't let him down._ Garet owed Isaac everything. Tears welled up in the fire adept's eyes, his stomach turned itself over, and his heart felt like it was ready to lurch out of his chest.

Isaac silently begged Garet. _Take her. Leave._ That's what they said. No matter how hard he tried to escape the fact, that's what Isaac wanted. He needed them to leave. It was the only way. _I won't let him down._ The words repeated in Garet's head. _How can I leave him?_ Garet _never_ left Isaac. Ever since the storm, Garet was there for him at every turn. They raised their families together, built the cabin together. Protected Weyard together for thirty years. Garet wanted to shout but the lump in his throat prevented anything from getting out.

He closed his eyes hard and forced the memories out. He forced himself to do what his best friend asked. What his _leader_ asked. Silently he put his arms on his oldest friends' shoulders. Isaac and Jenna both. He found himself remembering their very first adventure together. Plunging head first into the depths of Sol Sanctum.

"I love you," Garet heard himself say, as though from very far away. Almost as though from a memory. His mind wandered from the thoughts of their adventure, to the awful memory of the Mourning Moon. How he was powerless to save his wife. Here he was again. Powerless to save his best friend. He remembered those years after the storm, struggling over and over to learn his psynergy. Beating the rock pillar mercilessly with blast of psynergy after blast of psynergy. He had been powerless then too. Unable to stop Saturos and Menardi from escaping. His eyes were hot with tears.

"I love you too," Isaac answered, staring at the beam of psynergy that stretched from his arm to the orb in the centre of the room.

"Isaac… Please…" Jenna whispered. The words were barely audible. His friend's pain sent fresh tears down Garet's cheeks.

Isaac shook his head and tears rolled freely down his neck. "I'm sorry Jenna. I love you so much. Tell Matthew and Bethany. Tell them I love them. Tell them I'm sorry."

Jenna's head seemed to clear for a moment when Isaac mentioned their children. Garet tugged gently on her arm. They were running out of time.

"I love you Isaac. I'll tell them." Jenna spoke softly and turned suddenly, openly weeping. Garet put one last hand on his best friend's shoulder and followed her out of the room and into the Dynamo.

* * *

The next moments were a blur to Garet. He and Jenna rushed through the stone floors of the Dynamo, the dust began to fall from the ceiling. It reminded Garet of running through the halls of Sol Sanctum during the eruption. Only now it was Jenna at his side, not Isaac.

When they got to the surface, the buildings of Belinsk were shaking. The ground underneath them was shaking under the power of Apollo's Fury. Khurt and Takeru were organizing an evacuation of the city. Sanans and beastman alike were cooperating to get the weak ones and children out first. Garet and Jenna helped an elderly couple and their grandchildren escape.

At the time nothing made sense. Garet was acting only on instinct. It was only when he recalled the event later that he remembered any of the details. It was only then that he remembered Jenna's tears turning into shock as she helped the evacuation. He was too out of it to even think about Lycus. Too in shock to dream of trying to catch the villain before he escaped the city. Garet regretted that many times after.

Finally they escaped the city. For an hour the group trekked out as far as they could from the city. That's when it happened. In a burst of golden light, the city was destroyed. It's stone towers and buildings collapsed. Dust and shrapnel made its way to where the evacuators stood, a mile away from the city. They ducked for cover.

As they rose, all there was left to see was rubble. Jenna's steely indifference once again melted, as she wept on Garet's shoulder. He was gone.

* * *

For the next few days, Jenna and Garet didn't talk much about future plans. With Khurt, they secured the release of the beastmen from what was left of the Sanan guards. After all that had happened, no one had any desire for a fight. Besides, the Sanan general Ban-Jei and most of the Sanan leadership was somewhere far off. Garet also suspected the thirty or so that were left were afraid to go up against two adepts anyways. So instead, they parted ways shortly after the evacuation, presumably moving south to meet up with their general.

Garet, Jenna, Takeru, Khurt, and the beastman survivors moved west to meet up with Okin and the others hiding at the cove. During the trek, Garet and Jenna talked seldomly. Garet tried to comfort his friend but found it impossible. Jenna was only beginning to process Isaac's death. She couldn't be consoled. She went back and forth from crying to stone faced silence.

Garet couldn't help but remember his wife's death. He was inconsolable for weeks. The pain never left him. At night, Garet cried to think of Jenna in the same situation. He knew it was an ache that would never leave. He occupied himself with organizing their trip back to the hidden cove. He tried to push it all from his mind. The feeling of powerlessness haunted him like a ghost. Every night he dreamed of the Mourning Moon that took his wife, and his last moments with his best friend.

Eventually, the group had arrived at the hidden cove. They camped aimlessly, while waiting for a plan of action to present itself. The grief of the loss started to hit Garet fully. Everyday, it became more real. Isaac was gone. Learning beastmen tactics from Khurt. Garet filled his days with hunting for the group. He tried to avoid his grief, every chance he got.

One morning he found himself sitting at the beach, mindlessly watching the waves crash to shore. A body approached from beside him and sat down next to him.

"Waiting for Beatrice?" the figure asked. Garet looked up to see it was Okin, the old beastman and advisor to Queen Sveta. He smiled kindly at Garet.

Garet shook his head, "I don't know what you mean."

"Ahh. It's an old saying," the beastman slowly let some sand fall from his paw to the beach.

"Morgalese?" Garet asked. Perhaps an old beastman story.

Okin shook his head and his grey fur rippled. "Billish. I was one of them once." Okin smiled faintly.

"What does it mean? The saying?" Garet inquired about the saying.

Okin smiled again. "Beatrice is the god of the calm sea. But her sister Leah is tumultuous, the god of waves. So they fight, each wanting the ocean to be their own way. Calm. Or wavey. When Leah is winning, there are storms and tidal waves. Boats overturn in her wake. When Beatrice has the upperhand, the sea looks something like this." Okin gestured at the waves.

"But there are still waves. I thought Beatrice wanted the sea to be calm," Garet inquired.

"Their fight causes ripples in the sea, and waves on the shore. So Beatrice can never really win. That is why there is _always_ at least small waves in the ocean. Unlike a lake, it can never be perfectly still."

"So why do you say waiting for Beatrice?"

"It just means to wait for something that will never happen. Perfect peace. Perfect still. It can not be. So someone who is 'waiting for Beatrice' is hopeless. They're waiting for that perfect moment. One that will never be. It makes it impossible for them to be happy. Because to be happy is to love life for what it is." The old beastman's eyes twinkled.

"And what is that?" Garet asked.

"Wavey," Okin answered. Garet almost rolled his eyes at that.

"So that's me? That's a little mean, don't you think?" Garet smiled for the first time in a week.

Okin smiled back at him and laughed. "Perhaps not the best story to tell."

That evening, Garet tried to journal. Tried to write some of his memories with Isaac. Things they had done together. Things he had sad. He didn't dream that night.

* * *

The next morning, Jenna spoke his name for the first time since it happened.

"Alex killed him. He _murdered_ my Isaac." The fiery adept stormed into Garet's tent early in the morning. Her eyes were red with dried tears. Her hair was tangled and her cheeks glistened.

"Jenna…" Garet said slowly as he sat up in his mats, rubbing his tired eyes and red mustache.

Jenna sat down next to him. "He did this. He did." She began to talk loudly and quickly. "He _goaded_ Kraden into following him to Mount Talon. Used Lycus to make sure he got there at the right time. Then used Lycus again, to make sure Kraden sent a letter to Isaac. So that we be there when his cronies unleashed Apollo's Fury. He did this Garet. I'm going to kill him. Kill him myself."

Garet considered this. Even in Jenna's grief, she saw clearly. Garet hadn't made the connection, but it was certain. Lycus hailed from Imil. So did Alex. Alex was desperate to kill Isaac, the only other wielder of the Golden Sun. The only threat to his power. He had always been a schemer. Perhaps he even organized the Apollo's Lens to fire at Belinsk, because he knew its power would be stored in the crystal under the Dynamo, and he knew he could use it to destroy Isaac. He likely planned the Grave Eclipse before that even, so that the Lens would be activated. Everything that had happened was part of his chain of events to destroy Isaac. Garet shuddered. Even now, were they playing into his hands?

Slowly, as if afraid to scare away a frightened animal, Garet put his arm around Jenna. She began to cry into his shoulder.

"Why," was the only word she could muster.

Garet thought for a moment before just saying, "I don't know. I'm sorry."

Jenna looked at Garet, her brown eyes swollen. "I can't live without him. I can't. How can I? How do you?"

Garet suddenly remembered his wife's face on their wedding day. The orchids in her hair. He teared up. He remembered Isaac playing in the river at Vale. "It's hard."

"It's too hard Garet. I can't."

"I know," Garet said softly, clutching his old friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry."


	71. Wardens of the Woods

_**Wardens of the Woods**_

Days after Sveta and Felix parted ways, the south shore of Lake Bycal was still strangely quiet. Birds fluttered from pine to pine, heading their way south for the winter. Sveta saw a pair of grouse, some pippits, warblers, and woodpeckers. She even heard the distinct call of a few loons out the water. She heard salmon swimming near the shore, and beavers scurrying through woods, the crunch of fall leaves beneath every footstep. She heard rain far out on the lake, and felt the cold wind of autumn on her cheeks. But still, the lake was strangely quiet.

Sveta had yet to see a single soul, beastmen or human. The shore, normally teeming with activity at this time of year, was abandoned. Sveta saw empty cottages, the wind threw their crooked doors. They repeatedly opened and closed making loud creaks. There were wagons forgotten on the road. The food and essentials had been hastily packed, with the more minor items left haphazardly on the rocky earth.

Sveta had seen such a countryside before. Multiple times already in her short life. They were signs of war, refugees fleeing armies, men and women alike leaving their homes to join the army. The beastmen and humans who lived on the shores of Lake Bycal were simple fishers for the most part. Citizens of Morgal. Many had joined up with Roman's army, while the rest were surely fleeing from Ryu Kou's army, which had marched Sveta south through the same region, on their way to the Khiren Glacier.

This time, Sveta had more of a chance to enjoy the region. Breathe its air, watch its creatures scurry through the trees and creeks. It was one of the many places Sveta had visited as a child with her parents during their hunting trips. That was before the war, before the Sanans. Sveta sighed.

The sun was high in the sky, marking the middle of the short autumn day. On a hill to her right, Sveta saw a flash of white, and turned her head to see. A white doe. Sveta remembered seeing a similar doe on one of the forest hikes she took with her parents, her favourite memory. The doe stood at the crest of the small hill, the sun gleamed against its white fur. Faint spots marked its back. For a long moment the deer looked at her, before darting through the woods. It followed the road east, up and around Lake Bycal. _The road to Kolima,_ Sveta thought, _to Tret._

Sveta's mother once told her that the white deer was a guide. From the spirit realm, it lead their family to where they were meant to be, and was the symbol of their clan. The Czamaral Clan, or the Fang Tribe, as the humans called it. They were all gone now. All but Sveta. Her eyes began to water, so she glanced at the sun. They dried.

* * *

Sveta walked the winding paths and abandoned roads of her nation for days. Even in the late autumn, with many animals beginning to hibernate, Sveta had no issue scavenging for food. Morgal's harvest was abundant, like all of Angara since the Golden Sun Event. Many of the deserted farms had leftover crops, Sveta hoped their owners wouldn't mind her taking a share. Wherever they were, they wouldn't be needing the extra food. Sveta frowned.

She encountered very few beastmen, and even less humans. When she saw them, she hid from view, for fear of being recognized. Surely news of a queen traveling her own nation's roads alone would travel fast. _Too fast. Better to stay anonymous._ Sveta smiled when she remembered trying to stay out of view from Matthew while she traveled through Te Rya in the Khiren Glacier. It wasn't too difficult to stay out of view from humans. Beastman however, were a different story. Their noses were typically the issue.

Sveta covered herself in the earth of the great Morgal plains, and discarded anything that might smell like royalty. She traveled as her people did. Just another hooded refugee on the road, running from just another dreadful threat. It wasn't even far from the truth. She shuddered when she remembered the trials of the Glacier, and the horrors of Belinsk before. It wasn't even the first time she heard the people of her own city shriek in terror and pain.

With no more than a few quiet words to strangers on the road, Sveta made it to Kolima Forest. A light snow blanketed the needle trees and purple leaves of Saha Town. The gate was closed, with a note citing the uncertainty of the war. Huge sharpened spruce logs formed a perimeter around the city. Sveta couldn't hear a peep from inside the walls. Smoke plumes rising to the cloudy sky from hearths and chimneys was the only way Sveta could tell the town wasn't completely abandoned. For the second time on Sveta's trip to Tret and Laurel, the road was eerily quiet.

Sveta waited until nightfall, and snuck through the wall easily. Shrouding herself in the darkness of the cloudy night, she made her way through the city to find the statue of Yurichek had been defaced. Yurichek the Uniter, who had been a close friend and advisor to Sveta's parents. He had been something like an uncle to her. That was before the Sanans attacked for the first time. He was killed in the battle. He had united the humans of Kolima with the Beastmen of Morgal. Sveta glanced at the word _LIAR_ written in red ink on the base of the statue. _I suppose unity is no longer wanted here._

Sveta quickly found the well in the north part of Saha Town, and followed its tunnel into Kolima Village. As a beastman in a human town during a race war, Sveta made sure to keep out of sight in the forest village. She was nearly spotted by a trapper on a late night walk, but she darted up one of the tree houses before he could catch her.

From the safety of her branch, Sveta watched the man. His leather boots made hardly a sound on the cold paths.

"Yer up late," a human voice said. It came from the base of Sveta's tree. She peeled her eyes to see a young man fletching arrows by candlelight.

The trapper stopped. Now within distance of the candlelight Sveta could see that he was an older man, with a red beard. "And you." He gestured towards the younger man's task.

The fletcher shrugged. "Never know when I might need 'em. And when you need 'em, there's never enough time."

The trapper nodded. "Dark times," he grunted.

The two talked a little of the state of the war in Angara. Sveta learned that Tolbi had control of beasts and monsters, and were using them to create an empire. All of Goma had fallen, and the army wasn't stopping there. They were pushing into Bilibin. Morgal was next. She learned that the McCoys had been ousted in favour of a new king. Someone named Anderjack.

The fletcher's voice dipped to a low hum. "Did you hear about Belinsk?" Sveta's heartbeat quickened.

"Aye. Sanan army was destroyed by the southerners. Ayuthay?" the older man answered.

"Ya, and the Billish too. But that's not all. Belinsk has been destroyed. Big explosion." Sveta struggled to keep listening, her body felt hot and cold repeatedly. _It can't be._

"What?" the trapper said in disbelief.

"You haven't heard?" the fletcher practically squealed in disbelief.

"Been out of town… Hunting..." the trapper mumbled. "What happened?"

"No one really knows. People suspect it was some Sanan contrivance. After Ban-Jei died and the army was destroyed", the younger man trailed off. "They wanted revenge," he finished firmly."

"Oh no."

"Almost everyone made it out alive. _Supposedly,_ the Warriors of Vale saved the day. Sorta strange that they just happen to appear whenever disaster strikes." The fletcher laughed.

"They're good people. Saved the village before _you_ were born," the trapper said.

"I suppose you're right." Then the fletcher sighed as if he suddenly remembered something. "One of 'em didn't make it out alive."

"Who?"

"Their leader. Isaac. Died trying to save the city."

Sveta snapped a branch near her foot and both men looked up at the tree.

"What was that?" the trapper said.

Sveta swung away as quickly as she could, further up the tree and out of their view. Further and further up she went, until she was out of earshot. She emerged at the top of the huge tree, and over the top of the forest's roof. From there she could see the towering Talon Peak and the sprawling Kolima Forest all around her. The stars shined like bright sparks in the cold night. Above the trees, the wind soaked through her like cold water.

 _Belinsk is gone. Destroyed._ Sveta could hardly believe it. But her people were free! The Sanans beaten back. She wasn't there to see it. Wasn't there to lead the charge. _Isaac,_ she thought. Matthew's father. And Goma. His home. They were both gone. _Where could he be?_ Surely her companions were fighting against the tide that was the Tolbi Empire. Surely they were desperately trying to stop Iodem from taking over Weyard completely. She had to help them. But she was so close to Tret and Laurel. _Felix guided me here. Tret and Laurel can help us all._

As she left the the village the pine trees started to grow more sparse. In their place were leafy trees with enormous crowns. Only in Kolima Forest could deciduous trees grow so far north. The beastmen called it the warmth of the wood. The moon finally emerged from the cloud and blue light trickled through to the earth. The frozen ground of Saha Town and Kolima Village slowly grew softer and warmer on her bare feet as she moved through the woods. With each corner of the path, the trees became taller until they stretched so high that Sveta had to crane her neck to see rays of moonlight peaking between their branches.

On the top of a hill, Sveta could spot a few stars between the leaves. From them, she gleaned that it was midnight. She cleared some snow from a small area under massive roots. The roots were warm, and they formed a small shelter from what little wind there was in the woods. She didn't have to make a fire that night. She wouldn't even if she had to. Her parents had taught her that burning the branches of Kolima was unholy.

* * *

The next morning Sveta woke with the rising sun, and the snow on the forest floor melted. The earth was wet on her feet and the cold water soaked between her toes sending a shiver up her spine. The melt water ran down the hills and into the streams wish were rushing faster and stronger than they were the night before.

Before nightfall, Sveta made it to the Grove, the holy place where Tret and Laurel stood. Sveta had met them only once before. When she was just a child. Her father had taken her and Volechek there to consult the ancient Waelda. That was just before the war, just before her parents were murdered and her city taken.

Sveta approached the wooden faces of the Waelda. Their eyes were closed and their features appeared carved by the chisel of a master artist. She didn't know what to do next. She couldn't remember how her father had communicated with the spirits. Did they speak? Or was it only in dreams, like the one she had in the Khiren Highlands? She wished Felix were with her. Or Matthew. Her thoughts began to wander.

But still, their faces were unmoving. Unflinching. Sveta placed a palm on Tret's roots. It was cold. The other trees were warm, even hot. Sometimes it felt like they pulsating. Almost like there was a living heart beating at the core of its trunk. But not Tret. He was cool to the touch. He was entirely still. Sveta's heart jumped into her throat. A terrible fear entered her heart. _Could it be…_

Sveta heard the sound of bark shifting. She turned her body to see Laurel's eyes opening, revealing piercing green eyes. The colour of sun soaked leaves at the crown of the forest. Her face was softer and smoother than Tret's. Her eyes had the brightness of youth, but through them Sveta could see the exhaustion of age. Something deeper, more powerful was behind that. They gave Sveta a feeling that she couldn't describe. It was something like how she felt at Apollo's Sanctum of the Alchemy Dynamo, or encountering ancient spirits on the Great Eastern Sea with Matthew. At the same time, it was entirely different.

 _Sveta._ Sveta could hear the word in her own mind, almost as though it was a thought. But the voice was not hers. It was soft and wise, strange and beautiful.

Without thinking about it, Sveta tapped into her Spirit Sense, and communicated with Laurel telepathically. _You know me?_ she asked cautiously.

 _Of course. We called you here Sveta. Just as we did your father before you,_ Laurel spoke. She seemed to make a warm expression, though Sveta couldn't tell for sure if her lips even moved at all.

 _My father?_ Sveta asked.

Laurel's eyes flashed and she showed something to Sveta. The tree spirit shared her memory, and it played in the eye of Sveta's mind as though it was her own. Only it was clearer. More crisp. The details were all there. The way the leaves rippled in the breeze, and the grass reflecting light from the sun. It was almost more real than things Sveta could see with her physical eyes.

Sveta saw through Laurel's eyes, and standing there was her father, Kaito. He asked Tret and Laurel for advice. They urged him to unite the beastmen, to form an alliance to protect themselves from the humans, especially the war mongering Billish. They guided Kaito to the ancient Belinsk Ruins, told him that it was the site of the greatest of the ancient beastmen cities. They advised him to reclaim it and make it a stronghold for the beastmen.

 _Why? Why did you help him?_ Sveta asked.

Laurel's eyes creaked closed for a long moment before opening again. _This is our purpose. We are the protectors of Kolima Forest and all living things. We are the wardens of Weyard. Long ago, there was a beastmen nation. They respected our woods, and we protected them. Thirty years ago, when the Golden Sun rose, the beastmen gene re-emerged. As you know, the humans feared them. Without our intervention, the beastmen would have been wiped out. Your father saved your people._

Sveta was amazed she hadn't heard the story before. Kaito clearly had a deep reverence for Kolima, but he never re-spoke the words of the Waelda. To him, even that would be blasphemy. _And why have I been called now? Will you help us save Weyard from Tolbi? Help me save Morgal, like you helped my father._ Sveta's heart started beating faster. Felix was right! She would be able to save her people. She didn't have to abandon them. What secrets did the ancient spirits have?

Tret's eyes slowly creaked open. Sveta sighed a breath of relief, the old spirit was still alive. His were dimmer than Laurel's, but they had that same mysterious power behind them. His mouth formed a serious frown.

He frowned. _I'm afraid not._

Sveta's heart sank. A flash of anger. _Why? You'll abandon them to die? You coward!_ As soon as the words came out, Sveta was shocked she spoke them. Shocked she had lost control. She felt as though she had become a different person.

Tret scowled in a flash of powerful anger. Sveta's heartbeat quickened. _Listen to me child._ The voice rang like bells in Sveta's hand, pangs of pain pulsated through her skull and neck.

Sveta's heart rate slowed. She had disrespected the Waelda. She couldn't bear to think of what her father would say if he was alive. Her eyes became wet with tears. _I can't leave them. I can't abandon my friends. Please._

Tret slowly closed his eyes and opened them again. His scowl was replaced by the usual frown. His eyes looked almost warm. _If you do not, something far worse will come to pass._


	72. Empty Country

_**Empty Country**_

The battlefield was red and white and grey. Blood, snow, and ash. Beastmen, Billish rebels, Sanan soldiers. All of them lay together. Gone. The bloodiest battle Weyard had seen in generations. Probably since the sealing of the great lighthouses. And with the dead, lay Ayuthay soldiers. Their blue and gold armour now wet with blood. They had fallen not to protect their homes, but to follow their king. Men and women Amiti had known his entire life. Laid down their lives for a foreign war.

Amiti walked to each of them, giving them a king's blessing, to take to the next life. It was part of the old ways. The desert ways that Paithos and Amiti's mother had followed when Ayuthay was still hidden in the Lamakan waste. Amiti would honour them. He would never stop honouring them.

Around him, healers tended to those who had been wounded. Soldiers hastily tied up the Sanans who had quickly surrendered after Amiti's army arrived. Others struggled to dig holes in the frozen earth. The fallen were laid to rest. An artist worked, focusedly sketching an ode to the battle in a large slab. Others set up tents and fires. Camp was made a half a mile from the site of the battle, to protect from the early winter storm that had only begun to pick up. A group of beastmen soldiers performed their own ritual for their fallen general.

Roman was dead. Ban-Jei was dead. Belinsk destroyed in yellow and red flames. Just like that the war for Morgal was over. The Sanans had been driven out, but with costs heavier than anyone could have ever imagined.

Sveta was still missing. An army of monsters roamed Angara, destroying all in their path. An empire had risen on the Karogal Sea, threatening to engulf the entire world. And Isaac… the one who everyone leaned on. The leader of the mighty Warriors of Vale. The one chosen by the Wise One himself to protect Weyard from doom. Matt's father. Isaac was gone.

Word had traveled Warriors of Vale saved Belinsk, but the one called Isaac had fallen. Amiti found out during a meeting shortly after the battle.

He met formally with the leader of the Billish, Anderjack. He was a hulk of a man, and commanded the respect of everyone, beastman and human alike. He also met Margaret, former Billish royalty now aligned with the new leadership. Then there was Penny and Yakub, soldiers who had grown close with Tyrell and Karis. Amiti could see why, Yakub was almost as silly as Tyrell, but several levels more witty.

Mariya, a beastman commander, had taken Roman's place as the Morgal army's general. She was calmer than Roman, Amiti even saw her smile a few times. Her fur was grey and her nose pointed, unlike Sveta's. She got along well with the Billish, despite the initial hostilities the two armies had experienced. Peace between the two nations at last. It was amazing to see.

During a meeting with her and Anderjack was when the messenger came. Through thick snows a young beastman and his horse came all the way from Belinsk. He bore messages from Khurt, the leader of Sveta's guard. Matt had been there that day, in that tent, around that makeshift wooden table. Amiti would never forget the look on his face when the beastman spurted out the words, _Isaac is dead._

Matt spent most of the few days following the battle in his tent, or silently using healing spells to help injured men and women. Beyond extending condolences, Amiti hadn't done much to comfort his friend. There wasn't much to do or say. Nothing that could make the pain go away. Amiti knew this. He found himself thinking more and more about his mother.

Eventually, after two days of this, the cleaning was done. The bodies buried, rituals completed, and the injured soldiers ready to travel. But by then, the blizzard was raging. Winter had decided to arrive with a ferocity that Amiti had never before witnessed. It's first appearance lead feet and feet of snow to collect on the ground. Travel of any kind was impossible, moving an entire army was even more impossible. All the soldiers of Bilibin, Morgal, and Ayuthay, and Sanan prisoners could do was wait it out.

At first, there was some tension between the beastmen and the Billish. It quickly dissipated when the beastmen realized that the Billish had actually arrived to _help_ them. They had a deep respect for the one they called Anderjack, the one who had loved one of their own. And the Billish quickly grew fond of the beastmen, who were well equipped in dealing with winter storms. The nomad people easily set up tents and fires from the tiny amount of materials that could be found on the vast and empty steppe.

Everyone, especially Amiti's own people, were thankful for this. It was a miracle that the Ayuthayans, people of the desert, had survived the glacier. That was only thanks to the Passajans help. But this, this was the next level. Without the beastmen, they surely would have perished from exposure.

* * *

Amiti warmed his hands on the small fire that had been lit just outside his tent. It was covered by a thin canvas to keep the snow from drowning it. It was evening on the third day following the armies were still stuck. The sun was beginning to set. But Amiti could barely tell, because its light was obscured behind a thick layer of white. Amiti sat alone on a cold stump next to his tent.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a cloud of white, different from the steady snowfall, approaching. The Ayuthayan turned to see a tall figure in a heavy green coat approaching. Behind the man, a trail had been stubbornly blazed through waist high snow. The man's legs were completely covered in ice cold snow. Peeking out from a heavy hood, a pale, freckled face smiled at Amiti.

"Oy! Amiti!" Tyrell said through the howling winds when he was within a few yards.

Amiti smiled back at him. "You know there's a path," Amiti said wryly, pointing to a place where the beastman had placed wooden boards over the snow.

Tyrell turned and scowled. "Clever guys… or… beast-guys", he trailed off to a nearly a whisper before shaking his head. "That's not why I'm here."

"Okay then," Amiti laughed.

"Are you staying in there all alone?" Tyrell pointed at the simple tent. Amiti nodded. "Nah! Come stay with us tonight. It'll be like old times."

 _Old times._ Amiti smiled remembering the countless times they had pitched tents all over Angara and the islands of the Eastern Sea. Camping was much simpler back then. There was no army. No nagging advisors. Just the open air. Amiti smiled. "That sounds good. But I'll be taking the path."

Tyrell scowled again. "How was I supposed to know… it looks like someone's cart exploded…"

"A very orderly explosion," Amiti said, teasing the Mars adept.

"Just shut up."

Amiti mustered the best royal tone he could and frowned. "Excuse me?"

Tyrell's face flushed red. He spurted out random noises, trying to look for words. Finally Amiti broke, laughing a solid belly laugh. Tyrell scowled again before laughing.

"Okay let's go before we're buried." Tyrell tested his wait on the beastmen's path. The board sunk a few inches under his weight, but it remained on top of the snow. Now Tyrell was a few feet above Amiti. He extended a helping hand to the Ayuthayan, and Amiti bounded up onto the board next to his friend.

It wasn't long before they made it to Tyrell's tent. Inside was a series of cozy looking furs and blankets. It was much larger than Amiti's tent, able to comfortable fit five. There was open packs of cheese and bread. Sitting in the middle of the tent enjoying them, was Karis, her green hair laying messily on her shoulders. She smiled. At the back of the tent, Matt lay sleeping. And in the centre, a lantern cast flickering shadows against the canvas walls. It was beautiful.

Memories of traveling through the cold Khiren Glacier with his friends in just the same way came flooding back. With Paithos gone, this was the closest thing to a family Amiti had left.

Karis stood up to give Amiti a quick hug. Matt stirred awake from his sleep and sat up, turning to the centre of the tent where Tyrell and Amiti had just walked in. He mustered a thin smile and wave. His eyes looked puffy and his hair completely disheveled. Amiti frowned.

From beside him, a loud banging sound filled the tent. A cold cloud of white rose from where Tyrell began to violently beat his boots against one another, knocking the snow off the soles and sides.

"Come on!" Karis berated.

"What?" Tyrell asked innocently.

"Just… do it outside."

"Fine".

Amiti joined him, and the two returned with semi clean boots. Amiti joined Karis next to the lantern and the food, and enjoyed some light conversation with his friends for a while. They offered him an empty spot in their tent for him to stay for the night, and he was thankful. His own tent was beginning to grow lonely… and cold. Matt joined in the conversation a few times from the spot where he remained lying down a few yards away, covered in at least four blankets. He seemed to be doing… better.

Finally Amiti could no longer take meaningless conversation. He looked kindly at Matt. "How have you been doing?" he asked.

Matt sighed. "I'm… It's hard. I'm sure you know." Amiti thought of what few early memories he had of his mother. Losing a parent was different than never having one. But perhaps it was similar. Amiti just nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Matt smiled weakly.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Matt spoke up. "It doesn't help to be... shut in. We have to get going. Too much at stake to waste away here."

"Tolbi?" Amiti asked.

Karis nodded. "But also Tuaparang," she said.

"Tuaparang?" Amiti shot a confused look at her. Matt took the time to explain what had happened to him, in the Anemos city. He had a dark orb that was meant to lead him to a place of great Luna power, where he would have to help Sheba stop the leader of the Tuaparang from whatever dastardly plot he had brewing.

"We can go with you!" Amiti offered. "I am at your service, and whichever of my people will follow."

Matt shook his head. "I don't mean to start a war. Even if I wanted to, it would be hopeless. By all accounts, the Tuaparang have a massive city of metal, and getting their involves trekking through the Wastes."

"The Wastes?" Amiti asked.

Tyrell nodded. "That's where the orb thingy is leading Matt. So that's where the Tuaparang city probably is."

"Likely past Prox even," Karis added. The furthest north Amiti had been was the iceberg outpost where they found Ryu Kou and Hou Ju. That was in the summer, during the eclipse. Imil seemed to Amiti a place to icy and cold for him to ever want to see. Prox was even more foreign. Even it's people didn't look the same. Past that… Amiti had no reference to imagine what such a place must be like. He shivered.

"Then I alone will go with you," he said sternly.

"And us too!" Tyrell added quickly. He looked at Karis who smiled and nodded.

There was a long silence. Matt closed his eyes for a while. "There is too much to do here still. Someone has to stop Tolbi." He looked at Karis, "Your father is probably still a captive of Iodem. And my sister." Karis frowned and looked at her feet.

"Your mother and my father are still around somewhere, surely they can take care of that," Tyrell added.

Karis nodded, "We should wait until we find them before making any plans."

Matt shook his head, "As soon as this storm is over, I'm heading to Imil. I've already delayed too long."

"Well you shouldn't go alone," Amiti said slowly.

Matt sat up finally. "I won't be alone. I'm meeting Sheba in Imil."

"Okay," Tyrell looked like he was thinking, "Then we go two and two. I'll go with you to Imil and the Wastes Matt."

It was an honourable gesture. Going into the Wastes like that with no idea what was on the other side. It was risky at best.

Matt struggled to find words. "Please… it's too dangerous. There's no reason…"  
"I'm going," Tyrell said firmly. "It's settled." Matt looked uncomfortable. Karis shifted her weight back and forth. Amiti just stared at the lantern and its shadows.

* * *

Amiti woke up the next morning suddenly, his shoulders being shaken by strong arms. He jolted against them and started to resist before realizing who was doing the shaking. Tyrell.

"Matt! He's gone!" Tyrell said spastically. Karis was hurriedly putting her boots on. Her face was lined with stress, her hair tied back. Tyrell's boots were already on and some of his traveling gear. He followed Karis out of the tent quickly. Amiti looked around to see that Matt was indeed gone, along with his pack.

Amiti didn't bother putting on his boots or jacket. He jumped out of the tent to follow his friends. His socks were immediately submerged into a foot of freezing cold snow. The morning was well underway, and it was a bright day. Finally. The storm had subsided. All around him the armies of Bilibin, Morgal, and Ayuthay packed up their tents and pack donkeys. They were on the move.

Tyrell ran down a laneway of tents without so much as a jacket on. Karis followed close behind. Amiti jumped onto the wooden board walkway and raced after them. They headed to the north edge of the camp.

When he got there Tyrell was manically questioning a beastman guard who had been stationed there for the night.

"I don't know! He said he was hunting!" the beastman said just as Amiti arrived. His eyes opened wide with fright. The fur on his face was standing up.

"How long? When did he go? When?" Tyrell asked, his voice cracking just a bit.

"Around…" the beastman's voice slowed to a realization. His voice changed to grim, "An hour before dawn."

Amiti quickly looked up at the sky to find the sun. It had been at least four hours since sunrise. Which made five hours since Matt had left. He looked over at Karis, who was making the same calculation. Her eyes widening and her mouth quivered.

"Was anyone with him?" Karis asked softly.

"No. He was alone," the beastman said solemnly.

 _Too dangerous,_ Amiti remembered the words Matt had spoken the night before. If it was too dangerous for Tyrell, surely it was too dangerous for Matt. Probably too dangerous for Sheba even. Matt had just lost his father. _He doesn't want to lose anyone else,_ Amiti realized.

Tyrell began bounding northwards out of the camp, towards a line of tall pine trees.

"Tyrell!" Karis' shout echoed through the empty country.


	73. Cloud

_**Cloud**_

Piers ran a hand through his short black hair. It felt prickly to the touch. He wondered what his mother would say if she could see him now. She was always the staunchest of traditionalists. _Lemurian men wear their hang long and proud, Piers._ He smiled. He often wondered what she would think of him. And what she would think of this new world. The one that he helped created all those years ago at the top of the fiery lighthouse.

Around him the hustle of Tolbi raged on. It was nothing close to the hum in the air of Colosso. No, this was entirely different. Colosso brought excitement. You could almost feel the city vibrating with anticipation. As though it was about to burst. But on that sunny day, the air was heavy with dread. Tolbi Imperials marched through the streets menacingly. Beasts openly walked around the city being lead by their red torch bearing guards. Children cowered at the sight of them.

A green haired merchant hurried to hide his wears as a group of guards walked by. Just flowers and a few simple trinkets. But all goods were supposed to be under direct control of Emperor Iodem. The merchant barely hid them under his table in time to give the guards a nervous smile, which they failed to acknowledge. One of the soldiers gave a brutal looking ape a jab with his spear. It yelped and continued onward, saliva dripping from its fanged mouth.

"Look," Ivan pointed to a group of dignitaries. They were wearing flowing silk robes and were surrounded by a platoon of imperial guards and pack donkeys. "They're heading to the palace."

And they were. The bottom of their robes were dusty from travel and the leader among them looked annoyed. Piers looked over at Ivan who was standing beside him, still wearing his bandana disguise and simple villager clothes. "Our way in," Piers agreed.

The pair of adepts quickly darted to the planned spot. From their heavy packs they grabbed armour and masks of the imperial guards. Sophia had supplied the suits as a way of gaining entry into the palace. They felt clunky and awkward, and as Piers pulled the mask over his head, it was too tight. He could barely breathe. He looked over at Ivan, who he could hardly recognize. Even the normally bright violet eyes of his were dim. To a quick glance, they would appear gray. _Good,_ Piers thought.

"Do I look like me?" He asked.

Ivan laughed. "You look… incompetent."

"Good." Piers smiled.

The two hurried to the front of the palace, so they could meet up with the dignitaries. They spotted them on the road that passed by the Colosso arena. Far enough away from the sight of the palace guards, who were the most prominent in the imperial army. The dignitaries' guards gave Piers and Ivan sidelong glances as they approached.

"Ahoy there," Pier said in his best Tolbi accent. The group nearly walked into Piers before stopping to converse. The dignitaries gave annoyed moans and sighs.

"Morning soldier-" the leader of the guards started in a deep voice before being interrupted by one of the nobles.

"What is the meaning of this? We have an appointment!" the dignitary took a step forward, past his guards to sneer at Piers and Ivan. She was a young woman, looked about thirty, with blonde hair done back in a bun. She wore a magnificent silk dress. Piers counted at least five colours of silk and three types of jewels.

Piers couldn't help but be taken aback. This was not planned for. "We-" he started.

The noblewoman interrupted again, "Do you even know who I am?"

"I'm sorry-" Piers said.

Again, he was immediately interrupted. The noblewoman scowled. "Introduce me," she ordered one of the guards.

The guard cleared his throat. "You are standing in the presence of Princess Tanela of Lalivero. Fiance of Emperor Iodem the Enlightened. Future Empress of Gondowan."

Pier nearly laughed. The ridiculousness of it was astonishing. He felt as though life was imitating parody. This woman had to be at least thirty years Iodem's junior. And she was to be his _wife._ Then there was the absurd titles. Empress of _Gondowan._ Their young empire had only recently extended to the east coast, and already they were presuming to control an entire continent. Absurd.

"Kneel," the leader of the guard with the low voice demanded.

Piers and Ivan quickly obliged. Perhaps the time was now to get back on track.

"Your majesty, you have our deepest apologies. We've been asked to escort you to the Emperor's throne room." Piers pulled out a decree, signed and stamped by Iodem. It stated that any visitors to Tolbi must be escorted by those in possession of the document, and no others. Sophia's rakers had a very hard time acquiring the document. One of them was nearly caught. _They could have been killed._

The guard accepted the document and Tanela nearly tore it from his hands. She inspected it closely. When she snapped another guard brought a similar looking decree from a pack on one of their donkeys. Tanela inspected both closely, side by side. From a small pack on her waist she took a thin circular piece of glass. Holding it up to her eye, she looked at the stamp. Piers couldn't help but begin to sweat, beneath the imposing confines of his Tolbi armour. A cold autumn breeze howled through the city as all waited silently. It felt like it froze the beads of sweat on Piers forehead.

He shivered and the armour clanged loudly. At that, Tanela looked up and gave Piers a scowl. Her thin lips bent into a deep frown. Holding her arm outwards a guard took her document and placed it in one of the donkeys packs again. The other, the ones forged and stolen by the rakers, she handed directly to Piers. Turning back she said to her guards, "You're dismissed. Wait at the inn. I'll send word their when I need you."

From behind his mask, Piers could see the leader of the guard give Piers and Ivan a suspicious glance. He looked back at Tanela and nodded. "Yes your majesty."

The group of guards hustled back down the street towards the city centre, where the great fountain stood. A cloud of dust surrounded them as their armour moved loudly and clunkily down the path.

Tanela looked at Piers. "Lead!"

Piers stirred awkwardly in his too tight armour. "Yes your majesty. Of course."

The three walked towards the palace in single file. Piers in the front, Tanela in the middle, and Ivan in the back. Piers wished he could communicate with Ivan. Make sure everything was still going according to plan, make sure Ivan hadn't seen something that had thrown everything off. The fact that the dignitary was the future Empress, was _not_ a part of the plan. The plan was simply to approach some of the important Tolbi nobles, those who were privy to information and meetings that Sophia was not, and to spy on their meeting. Piers supposed that it was no different whether the noble was the fiancee of the Emperor, or anyone else. But it still made him feel uneasy.

When they made it to the palace, Piers saw that it had been completely renovated and redone. It's doors were massive. Hulking things made from white quartz and deep ebony wood as trim. The palace itself was three times as large, and guards swarmed around it, weidling broadswords and pikes.

The two guards who stood in front of the door had red plumes extending from their helmets. The absurdity of all of it, the lavishness and decorations and ornate crystal fixtures, almost made Piers laugh. But he had little time for amusement.

"Your majesty," one of the guards with the red plumes said. Both quickly kneeled before the Queen. Tanela reached out a slender hand. It had large emerald ring facing outwards, which one of them kissed.

When they stood, Piers quickly produced the decree from his pack for the palace guards to see. They began to look it over. One began to pull a circular piece of glass, like the one Tanela had, from his belt.

"Let us in! I've been traveling for _days._ The paper is good. I checked it," Tanela said in annoyed tones.

The plumed guard quickly complied, handing the decree back to Piers, who stuffed it back in his pack once again. "My apologies your Majesty."

Tanela frowned, and the plumed guards opened the magnificent gates. They opened smoothly, without a single creak. But the guards strained themselves just to get the heavy things to swing. Tanela quickened her pace to a power walk as the three walked through the palace to Iodem's throne room. The inside was even more lavish then the outsides. The servants were better dressed than most Kalay nobles. Every floor was carpeted, and coloured glass windows were on most walls.

Piers didn't have much time to look though. Every servant or guard that approached Tanela, to offer refreshments or to take her coat, were quickly dismissed with a flick of her wrist. For a noble who probably sat on a throne all day, Piers was astonished by the quickness of her walk. In all that armour, Piers felt like he could break an ankle just trying to keep up. _What a spectacular way for our plan to fail. I'd never hear the end of it._

Finally the group made it to the throne room. It was a massive room. Not the same that Piers had seen years ago. It was a newly built construction. The floors were white quartz and uncarpeted. The walls were windowless. Instead the room adorned with elaborate tapestries, with images of battles and creatures and ancient constructions of alchemy. In the centre was a large ebony table, with chairs cushioned with red pillows. On the table was fruits and wines and meats and cheeses from all over Weyard.

And there, at the head of the table, in the centre of the room was Iodem himself. The last time Piers had seen the man, he had been nearly bald in his old age. That was five years ago. Now, his hair had become completely white. But it was incredible thick and long, almost like a lion's mane. His face had less wrinkles than before too. It looked almost as smooth as Piers' own face. For a second Piers worried that the man had found some Lemurian draught, just like Babi had done before him. That would explain the hair, the erratic behaviour, and even the war.

But then Piers saw his eyes. The eyes of on Lemurian draught were very distinct. They had a brightness to them that was not found anywhere else. Babi's eyes had been blood red, and they nearly glowed. But no. Iodem's eyes were dark. Almost black, and bloodshot. Next to his white hair the site of his face was incredibly unsettling. This was not the look of a man drinking the draught. This was the look of a cursed soul.

When Iodem stood up, Piers got a look at the outfit. It wasn't as elaborate as Piers would have expected based on the palace. Instead it was a simple brown tunic with green pants. Iodem scratched his thick white beard.

"My love, welcome. Please," he gestured towards a chair next to his own. Tanela walked over to him, kissing him politely on both cheeks. She sat, but not on the chair next to Iodem's. She left one between them. Iodem frowned slightly at that.

Ivan and Piers waited next to the door. They didn't get too close to the Emperor, so as to not arouse his suspicion. It was possible the man could recognize the Warriors of Vale, even behind such heavy masks. Instead, the pair would have to try and listen from the doorway.

But the room was much larger than they had planned for. And the Emperor and his fiance spoke in hushed tones at the end of the table. Behind the door, the hustle and bustle of the castle was loud. Piers couldn't make out a single word they were saying. Nervously, he glanced over at Ivan. _All this for nothing?_

"What do we do?" Ivan whispered. Piers racked his brain. They needed to get closer. He thought for a while. Every moment he thought he grew more nervous, and his thoughts became less clear. Every moment, he missed information that could have been hugely important. If they got nothing, Sophia wouldn't help them. Nowell and the others would remain trapped in the dungeon. Piers had promised to keep her safe. He began to sweat.

Just then, finally, he could make out some of the words that Iodem and Tanela were saying. It was Tanela's voice that Piers could hear. It had risen in volume out of shock. "He's coming _here?"_

Iodem said some words then that Piers couldn't here. Then he stood up again, putting down the fruit he had been eating.

The door behind Piers burst open, and the Lemurian nearly jumped out of his armour in surprise. A man strided in through the door confidently. He was dressed in white and purple, with Tuaparang arm guards and boots. His hair was long and blue. _Could it be?_ Piers' heart skipped a beat or two.

"My dear, there's someone very important who I want you to meet," Iodem said loudly. The blue haired man walked over to the end of the table where Iodem and Tanela were now standing. He kneeled before Tanela and kissed her ring. For once, the snide woman looked uncomfortable.

Rising, the blue haired man said, "The honour is mine, my Empress." His voice was smooth and regal. His voice was unmistakable. Alex.

Piers immediately put a hand on his sword hilt, and Ivan did the same thing. They looked at eachother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alex said in a faux pleasant tone. His back still facing Piers and Ivan. Tanela looked around confused. Iodem smiled, his teeth too white, too sharp.

Piers tried to pull his sword from his hilt but it was stuck. He heaved. It was no use. His heartbeat began to quicken and he looked at Ivan for help. The Jupiter adept was pulling desperately at his sword hilt, to no avail. Piers turned to go but a wall of ice shot up behind him, blocking the way.

"Come to play?" Alex said flatly. "Then let's play.

Alex stretched out his arm, and from his palm came snow. A cloud of white engulfed Piers. He fell to his knees.


	74. The First Forest

_**The First Forest**_

 _May we tell you a story young one?_ Tret's voice croaked with age, and prodding along slowly and methodically, with gaps between nearly every word. His eyes brightened as he spoke.

Sveta simply nodded. Sveta stood in the ancient grove, surrounded by massive oak trees which towered into the skies. Between their crowns, rays of early winter sun warmed her fur. Animals scurried between the trees. The warmth of the wood let life abound in Kolima, where everything around it died from the cold, or was buried in four layers of snow. But there, in that grove, Sveta didn't even need her fur jacket. Her violet hair sat loose on her shoulders. Rather than tied in their usual braids, each strand was free and they stretched almost to her waist.

She dug her toes into the warm earth beneath her feet. She felt the dirt get between each toe and underneath her claws. It felt like summer. The ground felt like the warm earth of the tropical islands she traveled to with her companions during their quest. Somehow, despite the context of desperately searching for Umbra Gear to stop the Eclipse, those memories still seemed stress free. No matter what the stakes were, what the challenges were. She had seven of her best friends in the world by her side. She had Matthew.

No matter how warm the dirt of Kolima felt between her toes, summer was over. It was winter now, and she was alone. It was only a matter of time before the Tolbi beasts covered Weyard. Her friends were spread throughout the world. Felix had left her. There was no one left. Just her and the great and ancient spirits. The Waelda, who told her she _couldn't_ go back to save her people. Who told her they must be abandoned, who said that something more important was at stake. What could be more important than her people? The friends and family she had fought for over and over again?

 _My child, all will become clear,_ Laurel spoke into Sveta's mind with a warm voice. _Will you listen to our tale?_

Sveta tried to let a wave of calm wash over her but couldn't. Instead, she simply nodded.

Laurel spoke with a soft voice. With her words, Sveta saw images and events in her mind's eye.

 _In the beginning, before the lighthouses, before beastmen and humans, Kolima spanned the entire world. All living things were crafted and born in its cradle. The two primal forces, Sol and Luna, made life possible. Through the trees of Kolima, the power of Sol was breathed into Weyard, and it gave life to all things. The trees were the lungs of the world. And the void of Luna balanced out Sol's more destructive powers. We, the Waelda, watched over everything._

* * *

 _Always two there are, never more, never less. One to guide, and one to learn. When one Waelda passes, a sapling sprouts. The learner becomes the teacher, and the sapling becomes the learner. Together they watch over Kolima. They are the Wardens of Weyard. For many years we simply watched over the trees, the plants, the streams, and the creatures. Weyard was at peace._

 _Eventually, the beastmen rose from the forest floor. We guided them, and they respected our wisdom. They built simple villages, but most traveled the great forest as nomads. Each beastmen saw all of Kolima, which was all of Weyard. They were taught to respect the land from their elders. Many generations passed this way. Mostly in peace._

 _Then a strange race emerged. They came from the deepest trenches of the oceans, where Kolima had no roots. They walked on the forest floor, traded with the beastmen. In their language, they called themselves larken. They built farms, then villages and walls, then cities. They cleared the woods. They made Kolima bleed. For hundreds of years they warred with the beastmen and with each other. They wielded the power of Sol to burn acres of woodland._

 _The larken made alchemy their passion. They studied Sol and Luna obsessively. Eventually, they built the Great Lighthouses to refine Sol's power into the four elements. They made it possible for the larken to use each element individually. It was the folly of their machinations that made Weyard dependent on the Lighthouses themselves. With most of the forest gone, these Lighthouses became the new lungs of Weyard. Without the Lighthouses, the void would gradually eat Weyard into the nothingness. But with the lighthouses power, their cities turned into civilizations. Their thirst for land and resources was unquenchable._

 _Some of the beastmen tried to protect the forest, but it was impossible. Over the ages Kolima became what it is today. Just a shadow of what it was. The Waleda couldn't hope to protect it all. So we created the guardians. They were eight men and women, charged with protecting Weyard from its own people. Some were larken, for not all of the larken desired power and destruction. We asked them to protect the world from the misuse of the ancient powers, Sol and Luna. All of them agreed._

 _Over the eons, the larken became humans, dwarves, and other races, some forgotten by time. All of them used the Lighthouses to war with each other and form massive structures and machines. The most vile of them was the one they called God-Emperor. Apollo. At that time Tret was a very young tree, and I was not yet born._

 _In his youth, Apollo was beyond his peers. He pushed deeper and deeper into the power of Sol. He wanted to harness it. In his vanity, he saw himself as the heir of the larken, the one who could harness Sol like they had done with the Lighthouses. He wanted even more. He wanted Sol's pure power. Not filtered and weakened, like the power the Lighthouses controlled._

 _To this end, he built the Apollo Lens. But, unrefined, the power of Sol is almost unusable. He found that the light at his tower's summit was too much. He was unable to finish it. But his oldest friend, a beastman named Tovid, forged a set of armour that protected himself from the beams. The Umbra Gear. It was only usable by a beastman, because beastmen own a close connection with the powers of Luna. This is the reason the lycanthropes only turn on the full moon._

 _Tret's teacher tried to guide the guardians so they could prevent Apollo from destroying what was left of Weyard, what hadn't already been consumed. They attempted to stop him from using Apollo Lens, but it was impossible. Through Tovid, Apollo used the Lens as a weapon, and made it the centre of his new empire. When Tovid realized Apollo's true goals, he attempted to stop him. Apollo made his former friend into a slave, and bent Weyard to his will._

 _Tovid made contact with the guardians, and helped them to seal the Great Lighthouses, which cut off Apollo's power. After the war and the sealing of the elements, Tovid hid the Umbra gear across the Great Eastern Sea, to prevent it from being used for dark purposes again. Apollo escaped as his empire turned on him. He traveled Weyard in the shadows, desperately seeking a new way to light the Lighthouses, and a way to regain control of his lens. This time without the help of Tovid, who he venomously hated._

 _He became obsessed with the guardian Robin. The one who saved Tovid, and lit the Lighthouses. Robin was the catalyst of Apollo's demise. Apollo grew convinced that Robin was the key to all of it. Lighting the lighthouses and wielding the Lens. For five years he hunted the guardian._

 _Somewhere on the Great Eastern Sea, they fought. Both of them never returned. They destroyed each other there._

* * *

Up until that point, Sveta had been listening without responding. As Laurel spoke, he put images in Sveta's mind, of a great forest, taller and more full than Kolima today. She saw beastmen that didn't look too different from the beastmen of today. She saw the larken, who were tall and slender, with skin smooth of many colours. _Why are you telling me all of this?_

Tret frowned. _The time is premature. But you must know. The Mercury Adept has forced our hand._ Tret scowled in powerful angrily. Fear filled Sveta for just a moment.

 _Alex?_ Sveta inquired. She could see his face in the vision that Tret had put in her mind.

 _Yes. He came to us a fortnight ago. He demanded answers. His soldiers slashed at our roots._ Sveta glanced down to see the old trees roots had been gouged and torn up by blades. Black marks of Luna energy covered them. Sveta rushed to them. She tried to use some healing psynergy. Nothing was taking.

 _My child. It's too late for me,_ Tret spoke sadly. His face remained in a steady frown. _A sapling will be born soon. Laurel will teach him. Just as I taught her. As is our way._

Sveta straightened. The ends of her hair had dirt stuck to them as she stood from her kneeling position. She placed a palm on Tret's bark, and it was cool. The old spirit was passing from this world. _Onto the next,_ Sveta thought to herself.

 _Why did Alex come her? What did he want?_ Sveta asked as sadness gave way to cold determination.

Laurel sighed. _He demanded we tell him the location of Robin's Grave._

 _Robin's Grave?_ Sveta questioned.

 _The place where Apollo and Robin fought to the death. He finally accepted our answer, which was the truth: we don't know it's location. We know that it is on the Great Eastern Sea, but we withheld that from him and his soldiers._ As Laurel spoke Sveta could see Alex storming off in fury. Rage that Sveta never thought possible from the adept. Everytime she had seen him he was collected.

 _What does he want from it? The Grave?_ Sveta asked.

 _The secret,_ Laurel spoke in Sveta's mind. _The secret that Apollo was looking for generations ago. The way he could wield Apollo Lens. A way that wouldn't require the Umbra Gear._

Sveta gasped. _He wants to control the Lens!_

 _In the vein of Apollo before him, Alex thinks of himself as Weyard's saviour. The only one who can lead the people to a new golden age,_ Laurel spoke quietly.

Tret creaked, _And to do that he needs total control. He needs the Lens. Sveta, young one. You must stop him. He can not be allowed to find Robin's Grave._

Sveta clutched her queasy stomach. _How…_ she trailed off. _Why me?_

After a long moment Laurel answered slowly, _You are Tovid's heir Sveta, and you inherited his Umbra Gear. If you can not stop him from finding the secret at Robin's Grave, then you're the one who must stop him at the Lens. You must use the gear._

Sveta felt a lump in her throat. She pictured Ban-Jei's face, the Sanan general who had captured Belinsk. She could see his toothy grin as he stole the Umbra Gear from her. It was gone. She shared the vision with Tret and Laurel.

 _I see,_ Tret's voice rang in her head, disappointed.

 _First you must try to stop Alex from getting to the grave. If you can not, you will retrieve the Umbra Gear,_ Laurel's eyes flashed with brightness. Her lips maybe smiled, but Sveta couldn't tell. The sun started to recede behind a cloud and Sveta found herself feeling so alone. She craved the feeling of being surrounded by friends. These tree spirits were something other wordly. Laurel was kind but strange. There was nothing human or beastman behind those eyes. How could Sveta even trust these spirits? How did her father?

 _How can I do these things? I am only one,_ Sveta asked. She let her feelings of hopelessness emanate from her body. She was too exhausted to keep up the veil.

 _You are never alone. You are a guardian Sveta._ Laurel spoke and sent an image into Sveta's mind. She could see five warriors standing before Tret and Laurel. It was her friends. Matthew stood in the front and his yellow scarf hung softly. With him was Karis, Tyrell, Amiti, and Rief. Kraden was there too, the bottom of his over long robes covered in dirt. Sveta smiled. Her friends.

 _A guardian?_ Sveta asked.

 _Yes,_ Tret spoke firmly. _You are the heirs of those who sealed the great elements. And of those released them. Each generation new heroes rise. It is an honour. It is a responsibility. Will you accept?_

Sveta thought of her father and mother. She thought of Volechek. She thought of Felix. When asked to lay down what was important to them to protect their people, to protect Weyard, each of them had answered the call. Her parents used their whole lives to lead Morgal to peace and freedom. Her brother sacrificed his to save their country. Felix wandered in obscurity, apart from glory. He left his entire family. Just to protect the people of Weyard, to ensure peace. She knew what she had to do. The right choice wasn't always the obvious one. It wasn't always the easy one. It almost never was.

 _Yes,_ Sveta answered firmly. _I will find Robin's Grave._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! That's it for 'The First Fall'. The next part will be called 'The Winter War', and is coming soon. It will probably turn out a little shorter than part 1, and will wrap everything up. I've already written a few chapters for it, but I like to figure out the order of the chapters before I release them. Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoyed._


End file.
